Purest of them All
by RegalAsEver
Summary: AU:Vamp Fic: We all know the saying Blood is thicker than water, but for Victoria Anderson, shes about to find out how deep that saying goes...DARK;TW's: Torture, Violence, Angst, Sexual themes for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys I'm back with a new story! This fic is a Vampire twist on the Once characters we all know and love with inspiration from the Underworld films. I like to dabble in all genres but this is my first vampire related narrative so please be gentle :D_

 _This is mainly a supernatural horror so it will be very dark. Trigger Warnings will be indicated at the begging of each chapter for your discretion but be warned, there are a lot of ups and downs, emotionally and physically in this story so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read.._

 _Please review as I'd love to hear what you guys think..._

* * *

 _London, England..._

Victoria Anderson, an average yet quirky girl of twenty four holds a stable job at a local bar. She works night shifts that rarely give her the chance to see her family or friends but since she was a child, shes always dreamed of traveling, visiting the wonders of the world and taking one or two selfies along the way as proof to show her not so accepting father. However, stuck in a low end flat in the middle of dreary London, where your safer keeping a tazer or at least a brick in your handbag at all times, makes her question her life choices.

"Where the hell?! I'm going to be late!"

A Primark bag and fake leather jacket is tossed across the room.

"Finally!"

Victoria snatches up her keys, quickly checking her dark makeup and cocktail dress in the mirror of the small bedroom and darts out of the flat.

Throwing her coat on, Victoria quickly dashes down the stairs and out of the apartment block. The vast amounts of uninterested people on the streets unluckily find it their mission to bump into her and slow her down. Thinking happy thoughts, Victoria gently pushes the placid pedestrians from her path and speed walks down a grungy back ally. Knowing the streets and her route well, she picks up time, pulling her coat together to battle London's cold air. A short girl in jeans and a crop top, smoking a cigarette flags her down.

"Hey Vic, thought you weren't working tonight?"

"Well you know Vinny, stingy as fuck and hates me."

The girl laughs.."Take it easy."

Victoria steams ahead, a quick wave to the girl behind as she approaches the neon flashing lights of a nightclub. _**Le Gato Negro**_ flashes in bright pink and blue along the front of the building as Victoria quickly runs across the road, the beeping of oncoming traffic echoing behind her. She rushes to the front doors, a tall, well built man with black trousers and jacket stands in front of a line of giddy men and women.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Victoria, thought you were off tonight?"

"Yeah well, you know Vinny."

The man chuckles, opening the door for her.."Yeah I do."

Thanking him, she heads onto the main floor, her ears adjusting to the pop music blaring from the speakers. She pushes passed the crowd of drunken Londoners who bounce up and down, raising beers in the air and cheering at the DJ hidden in his booth before she finally manages to break through to the bar and quickly throws her bag and coat under the desk.

"Your late!"

Victoria whirls at the thick Italian accent from behind and stares at a frowning man. Vinny is a small time club owner, making an additional small profit off selling a few bags of cocaine and pills to his closest _friends_. His light blue jacket and trousers are pulled over his beer belly suggesting class, but everyone knows he's small time.

"I left my keys in the apartment, had to get the landlord to open it!"

"Don't let it happen again!"

"No problem!"

He cocks a finger behind the bar and she refrains from rolling her eyes..

* * *

Several hours later the door to the back is launched open, Victoria almost running out into the crisp air and inhaling her freedom from the cesspool of sweaty bodies.

"..Fuck.."

She sighs, grabbing her phone from her purse and taking a sip of the amber liquid in her glass. Blue eyes glance up noting the time on Big Ben several miles away, _**1:20am**_ , early so the club isn't as hectic, but leaving the drunkest of Londoners behind on a Thursday night. She looks back at her phone and continues typing from her previous text.

 _ **You still up? Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yeah cant sleep, his snoring is making the house shake! :/ Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Lol that bad? Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **I have this urge to pinch his nose and smother him! Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Roll him on his side, you'll be fine ;) Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **I thought you weren't working tonight? Xx**_

 ** _.._**

 _ **You and me both but Vinny's a dick and he hates me so meh..Its fine tho, Ive been racking up tips and made sure he saw lol :D Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Bet that pissed him off lol Xx**_

 ** _.._**

A dark figure suddenly steps out of the ally not far away and blue eyes glance up apprehensively. Victoria shuffles, her wary attention flickering from her phone to the figure.

 _ **Right, Gotta go, see you on Saturday? Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yeah course, we can try that new place you were on about, its gonna be sick! Xx**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Cool, see you then Xx**_

 ** _.._**

 _ **Bye sis Xx 3**_

 _ **..**_

Victoria glances back up and startles when a second figure is stood staring at her from the opposite ally. With slight panic, her phone is dumped back in her bag and she quickly heads back inside to finish the rest of her shift..

* * *

The club is silent while staff collect glasses and janitors move in to mop up sticky floors. Victoria grabs her bag and coat from behind the bar, one of her friends retrieving a rag and cleaning the bars surface.

"You working tonight as well Vic?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus, Vin's really riding you."

"He wishes."

Mark chuckles as he wipes the bar clean. The DJ slides passed with a case full of wires and a sound desk which Victoria happily opens the back door for him. With a thanks, the man slips through and she throws her coat on, attaching the cheap black bag to her shoulder.."Right I'm off, see you tonight?"

"I've swapped with Paul."

"Fuck sake, why cant I ever swap."

"Let Vin have a ride and he'll probably consider it."

"In his dreams, and my nightmares." She grins, sliding out of the door.

"See you later."

With a wave and a goodbye to Mark, Victoria promptly heads for the streets. Normally a taxi would be in order but after spending the last of her cash on a few drinks and wanting to keep her tips for that nice fabric sofa she saw at DFS, Victoria plods back down her regular route and keeps a wary hand on her bag.

She quickly enters the ally and turns down the fork towards the main street but a figure suddenly steps out from behind a dumpster. Victoria stops abruptly, slipping her hand into her bag to grab her tazer and promptly heads in the opposite direction. She passes the fork and spots another figure pacing towards her. Panicking, her pace picks up and she almost sets off in a jog as footsteps get closer behind.

Just as she feels a hand ghosting over her shoulder, she steals a glance back and plows straight into a dumpster. There's a hiss of pain at the cut gouged into her arm as steel rips her black coat. She thanks god she bought a black coat instead of cream before blue eyes dart behind her and spy an empty ally. She jumps again when drunken teenagers round the corner, laughing and bellowing to one another as they head into the darkened ally. Her heart races but after a pause, she composes herself, heading out of the darkness and into the light of London's busy streets.

Two sets of shimmering red eyes pierce the darkness, first focusing on the small rabble of teenagers heading further down the ally, and then to the young woman venturing into the light. His companion hisses, jumping from their perch on the fire escape a few stories up. The figure lands with a heavy thud, sniffing the air all too intently before slipping into the shadows behind the dumpster. An abnormally white finger traces the filthy metal, scooping up black gunge and small droplets of blood from the sharp edge of steel. Eagerly the digit is slipped onto his tongue and a primal growl ripples around the area. His companion quickly drops down behind him, licking the droplets of blood and grease directly from the dumpster. Fierce growls and mad chuckles invade the darkness as the two figures jump several feet back to their perch and wait in the shadows for their next meal..

* * *

Thousands of miles away, oversea, over mountains, through snow and across rivers lays an ancient and towering palace. No one knows the goings on in the fortress, the surrounding area made up of gardens and the palace itself scaling on the size of Buckingham palace. The elegant yet intimidating black building looms over Lake Placid and its natural beauty. Several miles away, the residents of a small town never ask questions about the mysterious goings on at the palace, only interested in welcoming constant tourists to the lake and living their own peaceful lives.

Passed the electric steel gates, heavily armed guards and high tech security, the palace is a building of knowledge, antiquities and many many dark secrets..

Elegant double doors glide open and a woman clad in black combat gear with blond wavy locks and pale like completion quickly enters the private study and drops to one knee.."My Queen, we've heard word two of our England coven have gone feral. London base has confirmed the men have gone rogue and gossip suggests pure blood is involved somehow."

Dark brown eyes shimmer a bright white and quickly dart to the bowing blond. The Queen takes a predatory step towards her second in command, black four inch heels clicking on the marble floor as she frowns deeply.."Then you are to report to London, kill the feral's and see if there is any truth to this gossip."

"May I request David as my second your majesty?"

"Very well Emma, I expect the job done tomorrow night, report directly to me using secure channels, I don't want rumors and speculation about pure blood spreading amongst the council."

"Understood." Emma swiftly gets to her feet, backing away and retreats through the dramatic black doors.

The Queen wanders to the large pane glass window, looking out over Lake Placid and snarls, a set of razor sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thankyou to everyone that's following the story and for your positive feedback, really appreciate it :) Here's another chapter, its a little short but I promise things will start to heat up soon!.._

 _ **TW: Violence...**_

* * *

"When's your sister coming?"

"She's engaged Paul so back off."

The ally behind _**El Gato Negro**_ is relatively silent, the only people disturbing the darkness is Victoria and her colleague Paul. The man raises his hands defensively, blowing out a hazy cloud from his joint.."I was only asking. Your going to Tricky's tomorrow night aren't you?"

"Yeah, thought Id give the place a go. She'll love it but it might be a little intense for me."

"Isn't there strippers in there?"

Victoria shrugs.."Apparently, but its only a bit of fun. I couldn't be there for her hen doo so I suppose this is kind of a substitute." He hands Victoria his joint which she takes a long drag of and releases slowly.

"You never know, you might get lucky. Get a lap dance."

"There's only woman strippers dickhead."

"Hey I don't judge. Whatever floats your boat sweetheart."

She slaps him playfully.."Idiot." Victoria takes in another drag, her head swimming and body relaxing by the second as Paul heads for the back door.

"Better be heading back in."

"I've been granted a small mercy, Chas came in so Vin's overstaffed. Guess who gets to go early?"

"Fuck! I knew I should have waited on him and his groupies."

"Tough luck.." Victoria chuckles, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.."Anyway I deserve an early night after working this morning."

"Yeah suppose, finish that, I should go or I'll be on groupie duty all night, which wont get me shit now."

She chuckles again, heading off down the street.."See you next week."

With a wave, Victoria polishes off the last of the joint and flicks the end into the road. Her heels click on the sidewalk, passing drunkards who laugh and rough house in the streets. The multiple sounds of sirens echo throughout the city as blue eyes find the towering wonder of Big Ben. Only being **10:10pm,** the streets are booming with young men and women on the regular piss up Friday night in London. She looks callously at horny teenagers attempting to pick up giggling girls, rolling her eyes as they make their way towards clubs that clearly they're underage for.

With the music echoing around her, the drugs making her mind happily numb, she unknowingly follows her regular route almost giggling to herself at the staggering, half naked man that cant seem to get to his feet. She brushes off the urge to film the ridiculous idiot and opts for going home to order a huge kebab from the place further in town.

Swinging into the back ally, shes oblivious to the two sets of pulsing red eyes and growling coming from above. Her mind drifts, the drugs wearing off as the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a familiar sense of caution slithers up her spine. Blue eyes glance behind her, the memories of the previous night flashing in her mind.

Swerving at the fork in the ally, a young girl screams behind her. Victoria whirls, finding a young couple laughing and playing together at the allies entrance and she cant help smiling through her paranoia. With a chuckle she turns, only for her heart to leap into her mouth at the bright red eyes suddenly burning into her.

A scream tries to push its way forward but a hand is quickly sealed across her mouth, her body pinned to the second man behind and dragged into the darkness behind a pair of dumpsters. She thrashes, screaming under the mans hand as the arms around her slowly crush her ribs with abnormal strength. Her throat is exposed, dizziness and fear taking over as she stares into surreal red eyes and catches a glimpse of elongated canines. Tears threaten to spill, blue eyes bulging when razor sharp teeth edge closer and a tongue licks the exposed skin on her neck. She cries out, tears racing down flushed cheeks as she writhes within her captors hold and the hungry figure closes in, growling with sick pleasure.

Her assailant pauses, launching back from her neck before a sword slices his head clean from his shoulders. Victoria's thrown harshly to one side, her head bouncing off the metal dumpster and everything slows, the sounds around her muffling but she finds strength and pushes herself onto wobbly legs.

Emma attacks with precision, her second, David, following her example as the last remaining feral bounds up the fire escape only for a grappling hook to embed in its leg. With a shriek, the feral's dragged back to the floor, hitting the concrete with a sickening thud.

Victoria stumbles down the ally towards the light, fearfully glancing back at the man and woman clad in black. A hand presses against the gash on her forehead, her legs trembling before shes leaning on the wall for support. Her mind races but shes determined to reach the light before her captor can regain control. At one last glance, she watches the feral's head being severed and panics when her rescuers quickly spot her escape. She runs, forgetting about her lost bag and pushes her way into the crowded streets of London.

David darts forward to pursue when Emma quickly grabs his arm.."No leave her, we have what we need for now. Call Graham to collect the bodies.."

David nods, quickly pulling out his cell as Emma retrieves a small scanner from her belt. She cautiously moves over to the wall at the end of the ally, glaring at the drunken teens who attempt to walk her way and grins when they backtrack and carry on down the high street. Vibrant green eyes quickly lock onto the smeared blood on the wall and she carefully collects a sample, dabbing it on the glass of the scanner. Lights flicker, coding rushing across the screen before the word _**Match**_ flashes in red. She frowns deeply, clipping it back to her belt and retrieves her phone to dial the only number stored in her contacts.."Reporting as requested."

 _"Is it done?"_

"Yes my Queen, the feral's have been dealt with and the clean up crew is on its way."

 _"What of the pure blood gossip?"_

"I believe the rumors to be true your majesty. I found blood left by the feral's prey and she seems to be the one we're after."

 _"Where is she now?"_

"She fled but I can organize a hunt tonight if.."

 _"No, If you're spotted she'll most likely go underground."_

"Forgive me my Queen but I think the girl doesn't know of her heritage. She was helpless when we found her."

Pause...

 _"Gather all information on this girl, I want her watched but surveillance only, no one touches her, am I understood?"_

"Yes your majesty."

 _"I will be arriving at London sanctuary tomorrow evening. Make sure preparations are made."_

The line abruptly dies and Emma quickly heads back to the small team of men and David who callously throw the beheaded bodies into the back of an unmarked van.

"Orders?"

"Make preparations for the Queens arrival. Surveillance only on the suspected pure blood and make sure no one goes near her."

A little surprised, David nods before they both swiftly jump into the back of the bloody stained van and it speeds off into the night...


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness..._

 _Darkness of the ally creeps up on her, she stands in a bright red dress, hair disheveled and makeup smeared. Blue eyes dart around the looming black bricks that seem to go on forever. She runs towards the light, the music, the safety of London's streets but just as she reaches it, black smoke clouds over and darkness stretches on forever. Whispers call to her, she whirls, voices echoing around her, getting louder so she runs amongst the ally's walls, passes dumpsters and foul smelling bin bags. She rounds the corner and stops dead, her heart racing at the slender figure clicking its way towards her. She backs away but cries out when her back slaps against the brick wall boxing her in. Hairs stand on end, fear snaking up her spine and she whirls, wide blue eyes scanning the empty darkness ahead. Her breathing echos off the stone walls, frantically trying to find its way out before she turns and freezes, mesmerized at dark eyes staring inches from her own._

 _ **"Who?.."**_

 _Her fear heightens and she screams when the woman's face contorts, pale skin flushing whiter, eyes unpigmented and lunges with elongated razor fangs. Just as she feels the searing hot pain on her neck, blue eyes snap open and she bolts upright._.

Victoria cries out, sweat beading her chest and forehead as she tries to distinguish where she is. The messy box room she calls a bedroom remains silent. The chair she lodged against the door knob last night still stands vigilant and her dress and shoes lay in a heap by her standing mirror. She winces, a hand sealing itself against the gash on her hairline and she winces again at the pain. Taking deep breaths she recalls previous events and puts it all down to the joint she had. Vampires are a mith, just like goblins and werewolves and dragons, there's no way she saw what she did.

"Thanks Paul."

So putting her strange mugging down to some bad weed, Victoria collapses against the pillows, her eyes sliding shut..

* * *

Several hours later there's a knock at the door of the standard apartment. Throwing it open, an older girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a sly smile quickly drops her bags and hugs Victoria fiercely.

"Sorry I'm late but the train got delayed.." Lisa pulls back but her smile slips noting the small strips holding a gash together on her sisters forehead.."What the hell happened?!"

Victoria smiles weakly, grabbing the girls bags and guiding her concerned sibling into the small apartment.."Tripped in the club last night, some idiot spilt their drink and didn't say anything."

With her mind on last nights bizarre and scary events, Victoria finds it easy to dissuade her sister from the truth, Lisa would only get the police involved anyway and they would only put Victoria's experience down to a regular mugging and insist there's nothing they can do. Also if she started blabbing about glowing red eyes and fangs they'd only assume she'd been on drugs..which she had been.

"You should sue the bastards! Get some compensation so you can move out of this crap hole."

"Thanks for that.." Victoria chuckles, flicking the kettle on and grabbing two mugs from the small sink.."I've only got tea."

"That's fine, should start on the heavier stuff soon anyway." Lisa grins, unzipping her bag and pulling out several bottles of alcohol.

"Fucking hell, you planning a party of forty I don't know about."

Lisa grins.."Rachael's coming up later."

"God, I'm not going to live through the night am I?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, besides, you deserve a break from that fat Italian shit. I'm pretty sure you can get work somewhere else babe, I don't know why you put up with him."

"Yeah I suppose, but I like the people there. Besides, that fat Italian shit is fun to wind up sometimes." Victoria pours two cups of tea and grabs a small bottle of milk from the fridge.

"You still work with that freaky guy that came on to me?"

"Paul? Yeah, he was asking about you last night."

"Ew.."

They laugh, taking a sip of steaming hot tea and Lisa grimaces.."Don't know how you can drink it black."

"Well not all of us can be as special and sophisticated as me."

"Freak."

Victoria chuckles, sipping her black tea and helping her older sibling with her suitcase..

* * *

Music booms from the club but muffles when the doors close behind three giddy women. Lisa pulls her lighter and cigarettes from her small purse with Rachael following suite. Victoria breathes deeply, alcohol no longer plaguing her mind as she already sobered up almost an hour ago. Mixing drinks always gets her pissed to the fullest extent but if she drinks too early, she finds herself, on occasion, sobering up around midnight or early morning.

"I think she liked you."

Victoria refocuses on a grinning Rachael.."What?"

"Big tits no ass back there. The blond one who kept hanging around you."

Lisa scoffs.."Bullshit, she just wanted money from us."

"I'm not gay."

"Doesn't mean you cant have a bit of fun when your pissed." Rachael laughs, Lisa joining in to annoy her a little more.

"Yeah well, still not gay..And not pissed enough."

"Then lets get that sorted, shots?" The sisters grimace.."Come on! Its not a night without Tequila!"

"One round and that's it, I'm already fucked Rach, Id actually like to remember tomorrow."

The red head laughs, slapping a hand on Lisa's shoulder.."That's the spirit!"

"I need to nip to the cash machine." Victoria stands from the table, polishing off her drink and slings her bag over her arm. Shes made a point of not telling her sister about her lost bag, phone and purse. Luckily, being sensible, she has two bank accounts in case of emergencies like these. Earlier she blocked her phone and her other bank card when she was on an "errand" whilst Lisa got settled in her apartment.

"Where is it?"

"Its just down there, you go back inside and order the drinks, I'll be back in a sec." Victoria points down the busy street where a long line can be seen by the post office.

"'Kay, come on Lis." Rachael hooks her arm around Lisa and drags the giggling woman back into the music.

Victoria heads towards the long line of drunken people and pulls out her bank card. After a few minutes, she idly glances around the streets, goosebumps prickling her arms and exposed legs and she huffs frustrated at being out in the cold. Blue eyes suddenly double take on a man clad in black leather staring at her from the other side of the street. She stares back apprehensively, his face flashing in her mind and panic creeps up her spine. Recognizing its the same man from last nights bloody fray, she quickly abandons her number in the Que and heads back to the club.

Her heart races as he follows her from the other side of the street. She walks as fast as her three inch heels can manage but nearly stumbles, stopping fifty feet from the club when a young blond steps out into her path. The woman's eyes flash a bright green and Victoria panics, spinning and sets off in a jog down the street. Wide blue eyes glance back, the blond and man in black following at a quickened pace as she darts across the town square. She scrambles across the large plateau, tears threatening to spill as she heads for the one place she thinks is safe..Home.

Breathing heavily, wiping a fearful tear from her cheek and weaving through side streets, she passes the _**El Gato Negro**_ and ignores the hey's and whistles from the drunkards at the clubs door. Pushing passed several drunken teens she stops abruptly, heart leaping into her throat and wide blue eyes fixed on the man in black grinning at her from the end of the street. She turns back only to have the blond heard her into a dark back ally. Victoria runs, runs as fast as she can through the darkness, a fearful sob and heavy panting echoing off the brick as she reserves a cry at the similarities between reality and her dream.

She stops at the fork in the ally, quickly stealing glances either way and bolts for the neon pink and blue lights ahead. She almost slides onto her backside when a figure steps out, blocking her exit and she quickly scrambles in the opposite direction.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" A body slams into her, pinning her against the wall and she cries out, grabbing a metal bar from the dumpster and swings at her assailant. When the weapon is wrenched from her hands she quickly scrambles forward towards the lights of the street.

"HELP! HE.." A large hand clamps over her mouth, her writhing body dragged behind the dumpster and sharp steel pressed to her throat as several civilians stare curiously down the seemly empty ally.

 _"Shhh_.."

Tears slide down flushed cheeks, Victoria's body trembling under Davids crushing hold and shaky breath's barely escaping from under his hand.

After a pause, the curious patrons move on and Emma lands from above with a heavy thud.."Up!"

David drags the groaning and struggling woman to her feet, his blade snapping back to his belt as both vampires secure their prisoner. Victoria cries out under the mans firm hand, sobs wracking her chest as the blonds eyes again shimmer a bright green.

"This is her?"

All focus darts to the shrouded figure lingering in the darkness. The hairs on the back of Victoria's neck stand on end, the sultry voice belonging to a proud regal woman who edges forward curiously.

"Yes my Queen."

Victoria frowns at the title reference, glassy eyes flickering from Emma to the raven haired regal slowly advancing.

"You weren't fabricating, she really is pathetic. It makes this all the easier.."

Slender fingers reach out and touch the wriggling girls neck, brushing dark hair from white skin and glassy blue eyes clamp shut. Victoria battles for her life, muffled cries echoing around them as her head is wrenched back exposing her hammering pulse point.

"Your lineage is incredibly rare, however our world is not ready for the presence of pure blood's so you must be dealt with. I am sorry but this is what must be done to preserve life. May Molag Bal see your soul safely to the other side."

Bloodshot blue eyes stare horrified and a fearful scream penetrates the air when the Queen's razor teeth quickly sink into Victoria's neck. Victoria feels her limbs grow weak, her mind slipping as her life slowly seeps from her grasp. Painful pins and needles prickle her toes and fingers, traveling her arms and legs like shes fading from the outside in. Before her vision clouds over completely, there's a deafening shriek, the Queen's teeth quickly retracting and desperate fingers wrapping around the woman's gasping throat.

Emma releases Victoria quickly, the two vampires rushing to their writhing Queen and leaving Victoria to tumble to the ground. The blond quickly slits her wrist and presses it against her Queens lips, David pulling out a scanner from his belt and waving it over the gasping sovereign.

"She may have been poisoned!"

Victoria stumbles, her vision blurry as she tries to crawl to the safety of the street light ahead.

After the Queens done feeding, Emma's wrist is released and the royal slips into a peaceful slumber. The monarch is quickly scooped up in Davids strong arms, Emma's vibrant green eyes narrowing at their fleeing prey as a vicious snarl ripples around the area. The blond pounces forward, flipping Victoria on her back before she lands a solid blow to the girls face, knocking her unconscious.

"We need to move!" David hollers as a black van suddenly appears at the other end of the ally and Emma is quick to scoop Victoria onto her shoulder. They run for the vehicle, the blond throwing Victoria into the back callously whilst the Queen is cradled in Davids arms.

Their driver turns back and gawps at the unconscious Queen.."What the fuck happened?!"

"Just drive Graham!"

Graham huffs, stamping on the accelerator and speeding off into the night...

* * *

..

Cloudy..Things blur, making them hard to identify. Metal above..the sound of roaring jet engines. Victoria's head moves side to side, a flash of blond hair leaning over her, a minute later angry green eyes loom above. A pin prick on her forearm sends a wave of panic to her mind before everything blurs and she cant keep her eyes open any longer..

..

Darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you to everyone whose messaged and followed..Feel free to post a review or comment, I'd love to here what you guys think so far..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence..**_

* * *

White lights buzz from above, a sterile smell pungent in the small white cells. A groan reverberates off the walls, blue eyes squinting at the light. Fearful last memories seem to register as a dream, like a terrifying nightmare resulting from the alcohol Lisa and Rachael forced down her throat. But a sharp burning pain on her throat has a hand covering it and Victoria groans painfully, eyes sliding open fully and adjusting to the white lights. The sleeping drug lingering in her system makes her sway when her legs swing over the side of the bed. Inspecting her surroundings, three white walls entrap her with silver bars replacing the fourth.

"H..hello?"

Fear as her content companion, seeps its way into her mind and hesitantly drives her towards the bars. Unnerved blue eyes inspect the two cells opposite and then refocus on the solid metal door to her left.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?"

There's a loud thud, heavy tumblers unlocking before the metal door swings open and three heavily armed guards charge at her. Quickly Victoria dashes towards the back wall as the bars slide into the ceiling and her captors roughly grab her arms.

"Wait! You've made a mistake! Please, you've got the wrong person!" Her pleas are brushed aside as Emma watches her fellow guards drag the struggling girl from the room and the blond quickly follows with a gun in hand.

Victoria's dragged through grand halls, passing ancient battle armour and antiques that align marble walls. The men pull her up a grand staircase towards a set of well guarded double doors as dozens of bodies linger outside, whispering and rambling as shes pulled into a large, almost empty chamber.

Glassy blue eyes quickly refocus on the four bodies sitting primly on five thrones made of onyx and ebony. Sat in the center, familiar dark brown eyes remain focused on her as shes dragged forward and pushed harshly to her knees. Fidgeting with her trembling hands, her focus darts around the vast hall. Black columns align the edges where people clad in dark leathers hold hesitant guns at her. Her focus slides to the occupied seats up the small set of stairs. The Queen sits in the middle, the highest and grandest of thrones, to the woman's right sits an empty seat and next to that, a younger looking woman with ebony hair, fair complexion and white robes sits glaring at her. To the Queens left, a ginger man with a goatee and fine gold silks raises a quizzical eyebrow and to his left, a bald headed man, a permanent scowl etched into his features sneers down at her, his fancy red garments suggesting power.

"Who are you?"

Victoria's attention settles on the placid Queen.."I..I'm Victoria Anderson, I live on fifth street in London..but I think you've got the wrong per.."

"Silence.."

Victoria's mouth begrudgingly closes, her heart racing and shes clearly aware of the many armed and vicious guards ready to blow her head off at any minute.

"Do you know what I do to those who lie to me?"

"No..but I'm not lying I.."

"Then why try to assassinate the Queen?!" The ginger haired man bares his elongated fangs at her and she startles, shuffling back on the marble floor.

"Assassinate?! I didn't! She attacked me!"

Emma pounces forward, hitting Victoria harshly in the back with a baton and she cries out, landing in a heap of whimpering limbs.

"Your blood was poison, tainted to kill her majesty, how do you explain that?!"

The question doesn't fully register in her mind and Victoria only gets another painful crack when she doesn't answer. Her scream echo's off the marble roof and back again.."I..I don't know wh-what your talking about.."

Emma swings again, another painful cry filling the room before the Queens hand rises and the blond nods respectfully, stepping away from their prisoner. The regal woman rises from her throne, descending the steps, her heels clicking ominously as she signals her guard.

With a shriek, Victoria's pried from the floor, held on her knees while slender fingers gently tilt her head. Tears stain her cheeks as the Queen slowly bends to her eye level.."..I didn't do anything.."

Dark brown eyes briefly flicker to the purple puncture marks on Victoria's throat.."We shall see."

Victoria gasps, blue eyes shining in alarm when the Queens irises disappear, the whites of the woman's eyes burrowing into her mind..

 _ **"We shall see..** **"**_

 _The sultry voice echo's around Victoria's mind, opening doors and breaking through walls to steal glances at her once private moments._ _ **.She walks down the ally, startles at the figures approaching, her arm is cut on the dumpster, she laughs with Paul, smoking a joint and venturing down the back ally, Feral's attack, fangs edge towards her throat but shes saved and staggers into the light, Lisa's smiling face, drinking at the club, encountering David and Emma, she feels so scared..so alone when a searing pain ricochets from the fangs piercing her throat, she collapses, hazy as she struggles towards the light but is suddenly knocked unconscious..**_

The controlling presence in her mind pulls out and Victoria gasps, her breathes erratic as a sensation of being violated releases a stray tear on her already makeup streaked cheeks.

"It seems you don't have any recollection of intentionally harming me. But that doesn't mean your mind couldn't have been wiped of the intent or that you may do so again."

The red robed elder sneers.."Then there's only one way to make sure..She must be executed."

Victoria's heart leaps.."What?! Wait, please!"

"I agree, she's a danger to our kind and if the Lycans got ahold of her blood, who knows what weapon they could fashion from it." The ginger elder speaks up.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone I swear!"

Emma pulls a gag from her belt, quickly securing the metal and leather around Victoria's protesting mouth.

"And you Snow? What is your council?"

The council woman looks to their prisoner before meeting her Queens eyes dead on.."I believe she must be disposed of.." Victoria's heart drops, a new wave of tears threatening to fall.

"We cannot have anyone else getting their hands on her blood, the results would be catastrophic."

"So be it.."

Victoria cries out, shaking her head and struggling as two men drag her to her feet. Her muffled sobs echo around the room but don't phase the placid royal or judgmental council.

"Pure blood, you have been tried in our ways and sentenced to death, your essence will be drained and body burnt in the new flame. Take her to the the preparation chamber."

Victoria's abruptly dragged away kicking and screaming as the Queens vigilant guard follow in formation around the monarch and her council..

* * *

After being dragged down hallways and rived into a smaller chamber, Victoria's head is thrown back against steel, a metal band clipped around her throat while her arms are spread and sealed to steel strips. Still tears flood from bloodshot eyes, her neck burning, the bruise above her left eye throbbing and her head pounding from the Queens brutal invasion into her mind. Emma glares, standing vigilant ahead as needles and tubes are forced into white skin with a whimper.

The Queen and her council take up their usual throne type chairs in the new chamber. A circular pattern is etched into the central floor, grooves carved into marble and branching out from the center where their prisoner is strapped to a steel post.

"Begin!"

David and his fellow vampires encircle the edges of the room before Emma heads towards a control panel. She touches the screen, typing commands when a hiss is heard and blood is steadily sucked through the tubes sticking out of their prisoner.

Victoria pants, her fingers flexing as the familiar sense of pins and needles prickles her skin. Her mind wanders, her body slowly shutting down. Lisa's face flashes in her mind, she wonders what her sister will do once she finds out shes missing. Would she come looking? A deep purple bridesmaids dress flashes in her thoughts, her sisters wedding, she'll miss it, the fact she never told her pain in the ass father that she loved him one last time sparks some form of hidden anger. Blue eyes refocus, narrowing on the placid vampires watching her death and a burning new hatred ignites in Victoria's soul. The fact she never wanted any of this, couldn't even get fair answers or a fair trial infuriates her. The burning on her neck only grows, spreading down her chest and across her right shoulder. She groans, biting down on the metal rod between her teeth and cries out painfully.

Emma and David shuffle at the councils side, their guns fidgeting as their Queen slowly rises from her throne intrigued.

An angry growl reverberates off the walls, Victoria pulling viciously at her restraints and biting down more frivolously on the bit. The burning pain finally breaks through to her heart and she screams, blue eyes glazing over black, her face distorting, legs cracking and bending, hands morphing and razor claws pushing themselves free through cracked fingernails. She writhes, the clasps around her neck and waist snapping, quickly followed by the bands at her wrists and feet.

The surrounding guard quickly pull their guns on the transmutation, the council members launching to their feet bewildered.

Victoria's legs snap backwards, feet morphing into razor sharp claws similar to fingers now slicing into the marble floor. She cries out, her face cracking, a long snout forcing its way forward, her hair quickly receding and black horns forcing their way out of her skull. Several rows of razor sharp teeth push their way through, her tongue darting out like a snake tasting the air for danger. She screams again at the searing pain bursting across her back but her cries warp into a rumbling roar and she slams a clawed hand to the marble floor, bone ripping free from her spine and breaking outward. Bloodied membrane laces together across bone, dangerous spiked wings flapping erratically and not sure of what to do. After an impossible growth spurt, Victoria's cries cease, the twenty foot demon whimpering on the engraved bloody marble as vampires apprehensively shuffle to surround it.

"Kill it! Kill it now!"

"Belay that order, you do not issue them here George!" The Queen snaps at the alarmed council man who shuffles back, his eyes trained on the slightly stirring demon.

"Orders your majesty?!" Emma hesitantly paces towards the creature as it flaps its wings weakly and paws at the marble floor.

Snow steps forward, her wide white eyes inspecting the black scaled beast.."My Queen, I think this may be an Archdemon."

George scoffs.."Impossible! They haven't existed since the days of the krvi vojny!"

"Then what by Molag Bal is she?" Midas fidgets, fingers brushing over his ginger goatee.

"Weapons to stun, I want her alive."

"Your majesty you really think this is wise? If it is an Archdemon there's a reason its kind were eradicated."

"I require further evidence as proof, but until then shes to be restrained and sequestered.." The Queen takes apprehensive steps towards the stirring beast, her guard moving with her and guns trained on scaly skin.

"Its seems you are full of surprises." Her heels click between the small streams of blood snaking through the carvings in the floor before she stops by its groaning head. Her hand reaches out, landing on the smooth bone of its black horns and gently running along hardened grooves. Suddenly black eyes dart open, razor teeth baring and quickly Victoria darts away snarling.

Emma grabs her Queen, jumping several meters back to the thrones as her men open fire. Victoria's claws brutally slice into flesh, teeth ripping the body in her grasp apart before she throws the bloody remains at her other attackers. Her wings swipe at a row of men, knocking them back harshly and she shrieks at the array of gunfire coming from Emma and her team. She lumbers forwards, roaring, snapping her jaws and flinching back when a bright blue bullet from the determined blonds gun tags her neck. Darkness pulls at her so she wastes no time in swiping at the group, bounding passed them and zeroing in on the Queen and council.

"Take it down! Take it down now!" Emma runs, jumping several feet in the air and drawing her blade. She slices into its back, taring down its rough skin before shes roughly tossed off.

Victoria roars at the firing squad, another blue bullet lodging itself in her back but she advances regardless, closing in on the unnerved council and placid Queen. Wings protect her body from the array of bullets as she leans towards the small party and the gunfire stops at a wave of the steely Queens hand. Victoria's head tilts, a single black eye inches from the royal as claws crush the onyx thrones a few feet behind. A waft of putrid hot breath washes through the Queens raven hair, a black eye staring, evaluating before an intense burning in Victoria's neck and overwhelming hunger takes over. In a flash, serrated teeth clamp onto the Queens entire shoulder and the shooting continues at the painful cries bursting from the royal. Victoria relishes in the thick and creamy blood, her elongated tongue lapping up as much as she can as a hand fiercely rips into the skin at her cheek. She snarls at the struggling sovereign but suddenly pauses at the frantic images picking at her thoughts.

A picture of her sister flashes in her mind, the time they went to an Ed Sheeran concert together, the time Lisa introduced her to Vodka and her mothers sparkling blue eyes staring warmly as she starts her first day of secondary school. The savage beast plaguing her inhibitions rescinds, the tingling on her neck increasing as she stares at the diminishing royal in her jaws. Her horrible transformation, the copper liquid slithering down her throat and flesh gripped between her teeth finally knocks Victoria back to reality and she pulls back abruptly, her prey dropping to the marble as the room slowly pulls back into focus. Bullets ricochet off scaly skin, the sensation of being pricked by countless needles makes her scramble back, her vision blurring as she swipes at anyone within reach. There's a flash of blond hair but before Victoria can turn, a luminous blue syringe lodges itself in her neck. She roars, scratching at the shaft but is quickly pulled into unconsciousness. Her body hits the marble floor with a loud thump, snarling breath filling the space and vicious breathing resonating around the chamber.

"Secure it now!" Emma barks.

Guards rush in with silver cables, hooks and metal chains as others reload and keep weapons trained on the sleeping giant. Emma rushes over as her Queen stands unaided, the monarch cracking her neck and injured shoulder. The blond offers her wrist but its pushed away, dark eyes transfixed on the slumbering demon as the puncture wounds slowly close around the Queens crimson shoulder.

"Get Whale to find out what triggers her transformation. I want every test ran, I don't care what it takes just tell him to get the information and report back to me by the end of the week."

"Yes my Queen." Emma bows deeply, George edging forward with a deep scowl directed at the beast.."I still think this is a mistake."

"Or maybe this could be an opportunity, maybe she could be a powerful new weapon that could end the war."

"Precisely my dear.." The Queen grins at her council woman before a loud snap draws their attention. Vampires dart away from the demon, guns raised as the scaly body cracks and distorts. They watch apprehensively as bones snap inwards, Victoria's body restructuring and demonic wings breaking off to crumble into piles of ash. A moment later, Victoria lies naked on the marble floor, blood smeared over white skin and all wounds healed. The clicking of heels approaches as men once again begin chaining the naked girl securely.

"It seems she may be exactly what we need." Red lips pull into a sly grin..


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: A bit of a longer chapter but be warned, there are graphic depictions of TW's in this.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Torture, Violence, Blood/Gore...**_

* * *

An incessant beeping stirs Victoria from her slumber, the rhythm and a sterile smell reminding her of a hospital. Blue eyes groggily slide open and she winces at the sharp pain in her head. Her mind wanders, hazy darkened images of men screaming, people shooting at her and dark brown eyes studying her closely. She tries to sit up but is kept firmly in place by silver bands attached to her limbs and neck. She pulls frantically, heavy breaths filling the small room as she quickly takes in the number of machines shes hooked up to.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!...Please.." Tears roll down her temples, her cries filling the empty space a she tries once again to wrench herself free.

The door suddenly swings open, a man in his mid thirties wandering in whilst studying a folder in his hands.."Recorded birth name Vairocana Anderson, twenty four years of age, occupation bartender, mother deceased, father retired, one sibling by the name of Lisa and no spouse.." Whale wanders to her bedside, hugging the folder to his chest to look over his glasses and smiles.."Nice to meet you."

"Wh-Whats happening?"

"You Vairocana Anderson are very special.." He pulls out a piece of paper from the folder, neatly laying the paperwork on a table by the wall.."Your transmutation has allowed you to posses unique blood that's toxic to even the most powerful of us."

"Vampires?"

He grins, flashing an elongated fang.."Yes.."

Her mind races, up until now she thought she was just an unfortunate soul exposed to some sort of crack cult, but with everything that's happened in the last week, the idea that this man is actually telling the truth gnaws away at her.

"I know you'll undoubtedly be skeptic, maybe thinking your in some sort of drug induced state but I can reassure you, your not."

"Then..Then what do you want from me? I swear, I didn't mean to hurt that woman! I cant remember what happened I just.."

 _"Shhh_..I'm here to help you." He moves over to the table of utensils and picks out a large metal band with needles sticking through.

Victoria pulls at her restraints fiercely.."No wait! Please! I haven't done anything!" The band is slid over her skull and tightened across her forehead.

"Just a little prickle that's all.."

"Stop! Stop!"

The man adjusts the needles and slowly they're forced into Victoria's forehead. A harsh scream tares from her throat, metal edging its way into her skull, blood leaking down her face and staining white sheets. The man quickly attaches clips to the headband and switches several dials on the machines.

"Nothing unusual as I suspected, but now it comes to the painful part I'm afraid."

Victoria sobs.."What do you want from me?"

"Answers." He flicks a switch, turning up a dial and buzzing fills the air alongside horrific screams...

* * *

She doesn't know how long its been, days maybe. Blood, or better known as food to them had been brought twice and predictably is left to fester on the table by the door. Bloodshot blue eyes stare at the bland ceiling, her mind only focused on the unimaginable pain infecting every inch of her body. Blood stains her face, chest and arms, puncture wounds and charred flesh protrude from where instruments have peeled back skin and left it unattended. Her throat is swollen from her agonized screams making it difficult to drink and keep herself alive.

Whale being a man of two faces, would torture, gather information before reassuring his patient the worst is over, only to return a few hours later and perform something even more indescribable to her body. His experiments would sometimes initiate her horrific transformations part way so he could gather data. When he was satisfied, a massive dose of sedative would quickly knock her out before the transformation could be completed.

Her stomach wines painfully, eating itself through starvation and sending a stabbing spasm around the torn flesh on her belly. From what she can make out, the vampires seem to be scared of her. Apparently shes something called a pure blood, a highly advanced breed of warrior but also ruthless and temperamental. It also seems her blood is poisonous to anyone who drinks it. That's what happened to their Queen and she vaguely understands why they acted so brutally in response. But Whale said many strange things, he would suggest something about the mixing of bloods, something about a bite triggering mutation in her genes and something about an Archdemon.

Her stomach groans again, she attempts to move but whimpers at the burning throughout her body. Her mind almost pleads for death but her sisters face and mothers blue eyes urge her to keep going, to get to Lisa's wedding and move out of her crappy apartment like she'd always planned. A piteous tear escapes from the blood crusted over her tear duct and slithers down her rough cheek.

Footsteps draw her from her dismay, heightened voices muffled by the steel door a few feet away before its unlocked with a heavy clang. Whale appears at the threshold before stepping aside and allowing the Queen to enter with David and Emma closely behind. Weary blue eyes remain locked to the ceiling, the clicking closing in and Victoria flinches when a slender finger slides along her collarbone.

"It seems you are true to you heritage démon.." The royals thumb caresses cracked lips, her hand sliding over Victoria's bloody face. The touch ignites a unknown anger, the bite mark on Victoria's neck flaring up and she bucks from the steel bed snarling. David and Emma quickly draw their guns but stand down at the Queens behest.

The Queens abnormally white hand slides back over Victoria's face and a primal force pushes its way forward, the burning on her neck spreads and a slither of fear grips her. She breathes through clenched teeth, growling and attempting to buck herself free of the woman's touch. The Queens cold palm rests flat on her face and she pulls more fiercely at the metal already ripped into torn and bleeding limbs.

"Uzdravíte sa vo svojej kráľovskej ruke."

Victoria's struggles only increase, the Queens foreign tongue echoing in her mind and sparking some familiar sense of knowledge. She immediately understands the old dialect, the ancient tongue easily translated to English by some other presence within her mind, but soon blue eyes are consumed by black, the throbbing in her skull increasing tenfold and she shrieks under the woman's palm.

"You have laid dormant for millennium, the war you seek no longer exists and only subservience can fulfill your purpose."

Victoria's face cracks, her bones snapping and morphing abnormally. A feral snarl ripples around the room, the Queen pulling back and signaling to Whale who quickly scrambles to his machines.

"You are wrong!" The inhuman grumble from Victoria has the royal frowning curiously.."You will burn little Queen and take your children with you!"

Dark brown eyes flash a piercing white as the grotesque, half transformed body chuckles darkly.

"If you will not pledge, then you will die!" The Queen raises her hand threateningly and black eyes lock onto the limb. The creature snarls, bucking and alerting a guarded Emma and David.

"I will die soon little whore, this body is weak and her mind stubborn, but I die knowing your war will only result in your annihilation!"

The Queen smiles victoriously.."She still lives within you, her mind and essence, that's all I wished to know demon."

A firm hand reaches out and the creature shrieks, attempting to move away from the touch. Slender fingers grip either side of its snarling head, dark eyes ghosting white and concentrating on the empty voids below..

..

..

 _Victoria feels something pull at her, the safe corner of her mind flickers at the invasion and blue eyes refocus on a slender figure heading towards her in the darkness. She staggers to her feet, ignoring the memories flashing in front of her like TV screens and waits fearfully but the ominous sound of clicking fades. She releases a shaky sigh, sinking back to the dark marble floor of her mind and blocking out the primal thoughts of the Archdemon._

 _ **"Running will not help young one.."**_

 _Blue eyes snap open, locking onto the Queen sat cross legged in front of her._

 _ **"Why..Why are you here?.."**_

 _ **"I've come to set you free.."**_

 _ **"Your an even worse liar than my dad.."**_

 _Victoria frowns deeply, the image of her father drunk and promising he hasn't touched a single drop flashing behind her._

 _ **"Some things may not seem sincere at first, but in time they will become clear.."**_

 _ **"I don't care!..I'm not going back, you'll have to kill me!"**_

 _Her torture with Whale appears by their side, the fight in the preparation chamber appears on their other as multiple painful memories flash all around them before abruptly plunging them back into darkness. Dark brown eyes soften._

 _ **"I needed to make sure.."**_

 _ **"And torturing someone is making sure?!.."**_

 _ **"Yes...Our ways are strict but essential to our survival..**_ "

 _ **"Then why not just kill me?!..I'm sure an autopsy can tell you what you want to know!.."**_

 _ **"I need you to embrace your heritage and submit to me.."**_

 _ **"What?!.."**_

 _ **"You must accept your true calling and pledge loyalty, its the only way to be saved.."**_

 _ **"I'd rather die!"**_

 _ **"I will not allow it.."**_

 _ **"You wont allow it?!..Fuck you!..Who the fuck do you think you are?!.."**_

 _Her angry voice echos around the vast darkness._

 _ **"Good, use that anger and expel the Archdemon's consciousness from your own.."**_

 _ **"Go away!..Get out of my fucking head now!..Id rather let that thing consume me than be some vampires fucking slave!.."**_

 _The Queen pounces on her, pining her to the marble and face contorting in a gruesome snarl. The royals cheekbones snap upwards, her razor fangs doubling in size and dark brown eyes rolling into a translucent white. Victoria screams in terror, pushing at the strong body on top but her arms are caught and pinned to her sides. The Queen leans forward threateningly, her obscure face inches from the cowering girl._

 _ **"I AM NOT SOME VAMPIRE!..I have sired millions in deserving of my title, so you will show me respect špina or I will have my children strip your skin and feast on your flesh for decades!.."**_

 _Victoria flinches, whimpering when teeth slice into her cheek._

 _ **"We may be in your mind but I assure you, it is just as painful in here than it is out there!.."**_

 _ **"Okay I'm sorry...I'm sorry.."**_

 _Victoria's heart races, breaths erratic and shes unable to look into the ghostly white eyes looming above. The Queen snarls, quickly pulling back and getting to her feet. The woman's face cracks back into place and her eyes return to their natural dark state as Victoria shakily picks herself back up and places a trembling hand over the cut at her cheek. She thinks for a second that maybe the cut will appear in the real world._

 _ **"Pain is in the mind, your injury will not materialize physically.."**_

 _Victoria startles slightly, hesitant blue eyes watching the royal sit back down in front of her and she remains silent for a long while before.._

 _ **"Why cant you just let me go?..I wont tell anyone I swear..Or just wipe my memory or something, there must be some way I can forget?!.."**_

 _ **"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do..Your existence has breached our walls, rumor has spread through the clans and our enemies have caught wind..You cannot leave, you must accept your fate.."**_

 _Victoria's hand slips from her cheek, a stray tear slipping into the superficial wound._

 _ **"But I don't want to..I just want to go home, I want to see my sister get married, I want to tell my dad I'm sorry.."**_

 _ **"That life is gone young one..I realize how hard this must be.."**_

 _ **"No you don't!..You haven't got damn clue!..You've always been Lord of the fucking vampires, been a part of this life but I haven't!.."**_

 _ **"But you will be, I will help you learn our ways, adapt, but first you must embrace who you truly are..Do not make the mistake of refusing help when its offered to you so freely.."**_

 _Victoria pushes herself to her feet, wiping tears from her chin and refusing to engage the regal woman._

 _ **"I hate you..You've ruined my life.."**_

 _ **"I accept that because that is what my life is, its making difficult choices for the better of all life..Vampires aren't the only creatures living in darkness Vairocana, war has been raging for centuries and the end is almost in sight..I need your help to achieve that or humans and vampires will perish.."**_

 _Blue eyes turn back skeptically._

 _ **"You need my help?..What the hell can I do to end a war?.."**_

 _ **"More than you realize.."**_

 _A small smile graces red lips but Victoria quickly spins, scrutinizing the endless darkness ahead. There's a breeze by her side and she startles when the Queen is suddenly stood next to her._

 _ **"Something distresses you.."**_

 _ **"Somethings wrong..Something.."**_

 _A howling echos around them, the darkness shimmering a variation of unsettling images and Victoria clamps her hands over her ears._

 _ **"Somethings here!..I cant.."**_

 _She cries out, the void around her shaking and loud screeches getting closer. Slender fingers grab her shoulders and refocus her attention._

 _ **"You must fight him!..You cannot give up mláďa!.."**_

 _The darkness is suddenly torn and Victoria's mind explodes with fire.._

 _.._

 _.._

The Queen stumbles back from the writhing hybrid and is quickly caught by Emma's strong arms.."Are you alright my Queen?"

"Yes, Whale report."

The man inspects the erratic bleeping machines.."Her brainwaves are unstable, the separate consciousness seems to be splitting itself from its hosts."

Red lips curl gleefully.."Excellent, have her sedated and transported to.."

"Lusussss.." The creatures movements cease, nose sticking in the air and inhaling deeply.."Bathe in blood of moonlight and feast on the flesh of our pets." A low rumble escapes the beasts chest, another deep inhale of the air around them as black eyes glide to the intrigued Queen.

"Do you speak of Lycans?"

Black eyes stare eerily, the beeping from the monitors slowing and Whale taps the screen gingerly. _."Ugh_..Your majesty?" Dark brown eyes find him and then note the distinguished red and blue lines parallel on the monitor.

"...They're coming."

All attention darts to Victoria just as alarms resound around the palace. The Queens personal guard startle, red flashing lights pulsing from the halls outside.

"David prepare the elite for Lycan attack!"

David quickly bows, the man dashing from the room as Emma approaches her sovereign.."We must get you to the vault your majesty."

"Whale sedate the girl, shes coming with me."

"My Queen there's no time!" Emma urges but dark eyes flash a dangerous white and the blond quickly takes a step back, lowering her head.

Whale dashes to Victoria's bedside, unhooking the headband and sliding it out of the girls skull. A wave of rage washes over Victoria at the searing pain before she finally breaks free of her restraints. Before Emma can react, sliver bands are ripped from steel, the semi transformed body forcing its way out of the door at an alarming speed and staggering down the white halls.

The Queen quickly rights herself, eyes shimmering white as she furiously rounds on the cowering blond.."Get her back now! Or I will personally rip your heart from your chest!"

"Yes majesty." With a bow, Emma quickly runs down the hall and after her prey.

"Useless!" The Queen whirls on Whale, raising a clawed hand and whipping it across his neck. The mans eyes bulge, blood pouring from his mouth and throat as his head slides from his shoulders and hits the floor with a sickening thump..

* * *

Darkness tries to pull her back under but she resists, an unfamiliar sense of adrenaline and blood lust urging Victoria forward as her bones crack and morph. A guard steps from the hall but his stomach is quickly ripped open and he collapses to the floor in a bloody heap. A painful roar rips from her throat, wings snapping from her spine and black horns carving deep grooves into the ceiling above. Her oversensitive snout picks up a familiar scent but she reacts too late as Emma lodges a blade into her shoulder and shoots her in the neck. A screech has her whirling, ramming her shoulder and the blond into the wall before breaking through the steel door at the end of the hall.

With one final pop into place, Victoria's warping bellow echos around the palace, black eyes scanning the main entrance hall and large double black doors towering at the bottom of a grand staircase. She picks up Emma's scent again and is quick to swing her heavy arm, sending the blond crashing into the wall. She picks up a feral, pungent smell and quickly makes a b-line for the double doors. Guards open fire on her chainmail like skin but are easily sent flying when she bounds forward and crashes through the doors into the pouring rain.

A warping screech resonates over the loud clap of thunder as Victoria's senses become overwhelmed and she cautiously edges towards the large metal gates in the distance. Its strange, she feels she's looking through her own eyes but her vision is glazed over by a dark Vail. The rain drops appear crystal clear, the dim colors in the darkness seem vibrant and when her focus darts to a small field mouse yards away, she sees the animals pulsing heartbeat, feels its sense of fear as it darts into its burrow. Uneasy, she lumbers forward, the ground underneath shaking with her weight while a pungent smell drives her senses crazy.

She can smell the threat in the air, the ice cold water running over her scales, heightening her adrenaline and she quickly forces back the primal urge to sink her teeth into flesh. Black eyes soon find their focus, a large group of heavily armed vampires attempting to surround her. Their guns glow a vibrant blue and she immediately knows they intend to recapture her.

She stops her prowl abruptly, a threatening rumble from her chest almost making the brush tremble and she thrives at the sensation of the uneasy guards around her. She can sense their fear, the way they sweat a little, the slight shuffle of body movement and their resound need to escape from danger. She thinks about her and the Queens conversation, that perhaps this is what the woman meant when she said Victoria needs to learn to embrace her true self. There's no doubt turning into this demon is what the vampress wants from her.

"Pure blood!"

Black eyes quickly lock onto Emma and then to the sizable grenade launcher in the woman's arms.

"Stand down and return to isolation immediately!"

Victoria glares at the unmoving soldier, growling as David quietly circles to her back with an assault rifle.

"Last chance or I'll blow you to pieces!"

Victoria's head suddenly snaps up, focus darting to the steel gates and instinct slowly takes over. The putrid smell of wet fur knocks her sick and she roars, black eyes glazing over as she rushes for the entrance. She screams in agony when an explosion rips though her shoulder, throwing her into several trees as blue bullets rain down from above. Her wing quickly snaps up, blocking the gunfire as she staggers to her knees and bellows in anger.

"LYCANS!"

The gunfire is quickly redirected at a dozen werewolves scaling the tall walls and electric gates. Several furry bodies hit the ground dead before they can breach the grounds but many others soon find their way in, ripping vampires to pieces and howling into the nights sky.

"Secure the palace doors! Form a wall!"

The Queens guard retreat to the broken double doors of the palace, gunning down anything that moves within the shroud of the bushes ahead. Emma quickly dashes across the paddock towards the recovering Archdemon and pulls a large syringe from her belt. Suddenly a mass of fur and muscle slams into her, jaws snapping at her neck as she holds the wolfs throat and dodges its razor sharp claws.

Victoria climbs to her feet, black eyes scanning the area and finding real life werewolves hunting within the palace grounds. She thinks of course if there's vampires there has to be werewolves, this must be the war the Queen was talking about. There's a series of snarls behind her and she launches backwards, teeth bared and snarling at the three advancing beasts. They lunge, yellow eyes and crimson covered teeth snapping at her and she roars, swinging her massive claw and launching one through the air. The others latch onto her scales, climbing her body and bite down viciously. The pain is searing, flaring her anger as she rips the two creatures from her skin, biting one in half and tossing the other into the walls of the palace.

Emma snaps the wolfs neck, quickly moving to retrieve her glowing blue syringe but dashes out of the way when Victoria bounds passed, heading straight towards the wall of vampires. Her jaw steels and she snarls, running after the demon and pulling her gun.

What she's seeing startles her somewhat, the shrouded wolves light up a vibrant red light while the vampires have an aura of yellow around them. The need to escape, to run from the palace calls to her but after a taste of werewolf blood, a primal need to kill the filthy beasts has taken over. Victoria bounds into the bushes, taring the small creatures apart, flesh being stripped from bone as she drinks her fill of blood and grinds lycans between her serrated jaws.

The gunfire stops, David, Emma and the guard standing in front of the palace doors as the demon continues to rip through the remaining Lycans hiding away in the brush. The Queen glides forward, a contingent of leather clad guard behind which quickly fan out and hesitantly edge towards the snarling Archdemon bounding through the grounds.

A howl echo's into the night before the remaining werewolves quickly scamper for the palace gates. Black eyes lock onto the retreating bodies and Victoria bellows aggrieved. She feels a burning push from her chest, forcing its way up her throat before blazing bright flames launch from her jaws and reduce the fleeing beasts to mere ashes. She roars triumphant into the heavy downpour, a decapitated Lycan grasped in her claw and flesh hanging from between teeth. Exhilaration washes over her, a certain need fulfilled and all her aches and pains gone, but a gentle force suddenly slithers its way into her mind and she remembers the sensation well. Black eyes glide to the stoic Queen on the threshold of the palace as Emma and David signal the guard, who fan out as the demon drops the dead Lycan and slowly prowls towards them. Emma pulls the syringe from her belt discreetly and positions herself out of the demons eye line.

Victoria edges forward cautiously, black eyes trained on the Queen staring at her amidst the poring rain.

 _ **"Vairocana.."**_

Her mind wanders, the sultry voice pulling her forward and in front of the Vail that clouds her thoughts.

 _ **"Vairocana..Keep your focus.."**_

The ground rumbles with her weight, claws digging into concrete anxiously as Victoria's focus darts around to the surrounding guard. She growls, the vampires guns trained on her as their Queen takes hesitant steps towards the agitated demon.

 _ **"Calm yourself**_ _**mláďa..Anger can be a great ally, but it can also be your biggest enemy..Come.."**_

Victoria huffs warily, eyes slowly refocusing back on the regal woman as fingers mesh through her mind and slowly pull her in. She loses all sense of time, everything else besides her and the Queen becoming a blur as she leans towards the woman. At a loss, she inhales the Queens smoky yet sweet scent, a black eye sliding alongside the drenched woman to observe critically and tongue swirling around copper coated teeth. The purple bite mark on her neck sends a prickling sensation through her jaw as she places vicious claws at either side the woman and lifts a wing to shield them from the rain.

 _ **"Submit mláďa and your life can begin anew.."**_

Anger slithers up Victoria's spine, rebellion resounding in her veins and black eyes narrow.

 _ **"I won't become a slave, no matter what kind of monster I am!..**_ "

 _ **"A slave is not what you will become, everyone here has submitted to me, even my personal council..A slaves only purpose is to serve, their body yours to do with as you please.."**_

 _ **"I still don't see the difference between them and me!.."**_

Victoria growls, almost flinching away when a hand lays gently on her elongated snout.

 _ **"You will become so much more, be one with my clan, be a part of my family.."**_

An image of Lisa and her father flashes in Victoria's mind before her mothers warm blue eyes stare smiling. The Queen frowns, her hand pulling from the demons scales before she subtly nods at a hidden Emma.

 _ **"You will learn your place soon enough young one.."**_

Victoria snaps from her thoughts, teeth baring and wing no longer keeping them both dry. There's a whiff of danger but Victoria reacts poorly when Emma jumps onto her neck and forces a blue syringe passed her scales and into her skin. She shrieks as the blue liquid is injected and quickly she staggers backwards, grabbing the blond and tossing her roughly into the side of the palace with a mighty crash. David rushes forward, gun raised but the Queens hand darts up stopping his pursuit.

The fire coursing through her veins is intense as she scratches at her neck, crying out and staggering on her feet at the wave of darkness slowly creeping in. Her body suddenly hits the floor with a tremor, a wining creeping over the area as her body cracks and morphs back to its original white skin and tender flesh. Victoria whimpers, pulling her naked body into the fetal position to battle the freezing rain washing over her.

The Queen and her guard close in, steel and sliver chains quickly used to bind the semi conscious girl before shes hoisted into Davids arms. The royals slender hand reaches for white cheeks and soon curls around the girls face as blue eyes struggle to remain open.

"When the time comes, all will become clear and your soul will be reborn again."

Blue eyes finally roll back and darkness claims Victoria.

The Queens hand is peeled from the girls face, dark eyes scanning the bloodied grounds and red lips grimace.."Clean this mess up before daylight." The guard bow, their guns dropping as the regal woman whirls and heads back through the broken double doors.

"My Queen? What should I do with the girl?" David lifts the body wrapped in silver chains.

"Find Nova, she will take care of things, then put her back in her cell."

"Yes majesty." The man bows as the drenched Queen glides up the staircase and out of sight...


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ugghhh_.."

Victoria's groan echos around the cell, her clothes replaced once again with white pajama trousers and a nylon shirt. Groggily she pulls herself up, a hand clasped in matted dark hair and eyes squeezed shut. The memory of Emma's attack flashes in her mind and she recalls how the burning blue liquid not only knocked her out, but forced her transformation back into her real self.

Blue eyes slide open, the whites of the buzzing lights illuminating her cell and she sighs, moving to rub her aching neck when her fingers suddenly touch metal. Her panic surfaces, a silver collar loops around her neck as numb fingers attempt to pry it off.

"What the fuck?" She launches to her feet, pulling fiercely at the band, her anger rising and she cries out aggrieved.."YOU SAID I WASN'T A FUCKING SLAVE YOU LYING BITCH!"

Victoria's temper flares, she kicks the bed and rams her shoulder into the bars before attempting to pry the collar from her neck again. The Queens last conversation echos in her mind and she snarls at the woman's convincing lies. She envisions her demon ripping the royal in two and bangs a harsh fist against the walls of her prison. After a moment of heavy panting, her exhausted body eventually slides to the floor, tears resurfacing, anger twisting into sadness and her heart aches longingly for her grungy London flat. She wishes she was back at work, serving Vinny's groupies and doing strenuous late night shifts.

The door to the block swings open and Victoria jumps to her feet, anger suddenly returning when Emma storms in with several guards. The bars slide into the roof and when the blond moves to grab her, she slaps the limb away and punches the woman square in the jaw. Her hand throbs, like she just punched a brick wall as Emma snarls, licking the drop of blood from her lip and roughly grabs a mass of dark hair. Victoria shrieks as she dragged out of the cell block and marched down the halls.

Victoria's thrown to the floor in front of four figures who sit primly on empowering ebony thrones. With her anger still bubbling away, she launches to her feet only to be punched and kicked back to her knees by a steely Emma. Victoria growls at the throbbing pain in her jaw and attempts to get back to her feet but only gets a painful blow to her back. A cry echos off the walls followed by strenuous growling as bones pop and click at her semi transformation.

"Enough Mláďa! Calm yourself!"

"WHY?!"

Victoria growls, her eyes glazing over black and the Queens guard snap to attention. Emma quickly punches Victoria harshly in the stomach and she screams aggrieved.."ENOUGH!"

She launches to her feet, punching the blond in the chest and watches Emma soar through the air and crash into one of the stone pillars positioned around the room. Guns are swiftly cocked, raised at the huffing creature as the Queen darts to her feet. The royals face cracks, a vicious hiss echoing around the hall and all parties quickly refocus.

"You don't get another warning polovičná krv!"

The challenge gnaws at Victoria's blood but her mind cowers at the woman's eerie white eyes that pierce into her very soul. After a pause, Victoria concedes, her bone structure cracking back into place as she pants heavily at the pain resonating around her body.

The Queens delicate features pop back into place, her fine silk dress sliding back onto the ebony throne as Emma kicks Victoria back to her knees. Blue eyes scowl at the snarling blond above but Victoria remains seated on the marble floor.

"What do you want?!" Blue eyes intentionally avoid the Queen but Victoria's tone only costs her another punch in the face. _."ARRGGHH_! God DAMN IT!"

The Queens hand snaps up and Emma bows, taking a step away from the frustrated girl. Victoria cups her face, blood leaking from her nose and dripping onto her pristine white pajamas. The council shuffle, the prospect of fresh blood exciting but the Queen only watches on stoically.

"You do not speak out of turn or disrespect your highers."

Angry blue eyes dart up.."So its alright for her to kick the shit out of me because she hates me?!"

"She has her place as does everyone else."

"Like me?!"

"Yes."

Victoria chuckles bitterly, the bloodied hand covering her nose and mouth dropping to stain her trousers.."Thought so.."

The Queen cocks her head.."What do you find amusing?"

"You!"

"Watch yourself špina! Or your tongue will be removed!" George growls.

"What amuses you about me?"

"How you have the nerve to invaded my mind just to lie to me!"

"Your accusations are false."

"No, you told me the purpose of a slave, am I right?!"

"Correct."

"You said their only purpose is to serve, for their body to belong to someone else, correct?!"

"You do not question your Queen pure blood!" The royals slim fingers halt Midas as dark eyes peer down intrigued.

"I did."

"You said that's not what I was, that Id never be a slave!"

"Your not."

"Then what the hell is this?!" Victoria pulls roughly at the silver collar.

"That does not make you a slave."

"Really?! Because it seems that way to me! I feel..I feel like a fucking pet! And I told you Id rather be dead than let that happen!"

"And I told you I would not allow it!"

They glare at one another a moment before the Queen rights herself regally, smoothing out the silk on her extravagant black dress.."The collar your wearing is not meant to entrap you, it is attached only until your anger is curbed."

"Curbed?"

"Your incident last night has caused a few problems amongst the clans. They feel we may not be able to control you and have requested your transferal."

A slither of fear breaks through Victoria's steely facade.."Transferal? Where?"

"An undisclosed location."

"But we assure you, there, you will not get the same treatment." George smirks cruelly.."You'll be broken like every other wildling until your mind is no longer your own."

"Wait you..You cant do that!"

"Of course we can foolish girl!"

"There you'll most likely be broken and sent back to your Queen before winter." Snow adds placidly and Victoria's mind reels, an incessant fidgeting taking over bloodied hands.

"But you said you needed my help."

"That can be done with or without a free mind."

"So you drag me here against my will, torture me for days, expect me to suddenly know all about vampires and when I save you from a fucking werewolf attack, I'm the one that's in the wrong?! This is..This is just.." Astounded and defeated, blue eyes drop to Victoria's hands and she slumps back on her knees.."Your insane all of you..You expect me to suddenly know everything when the only time I've spent learning anything has been from torture or in a drug induced coma."

The Queen frowns.."I offered you my wisdom, you refused and ripped your way through my palace and killed my children."

"You know I couldn't have controlled what happened! I don't even know what the fuck I am!"

"An Archdemon."

Victoria frowns at Snow.."Archdemon? What the hell is that?"

"All in due time..if you agree to submit that is."

There's an uncomfortable pause, apprehensive blue eyes darting from the placid council members to the placid Queen. The word echos in her thoughts, the meaning grating against the back of her mind as a familiar presence slithers its way forward.

 _ **"Do not be afraid mláďa, your submission will not make you a slave, it will only welcome you to our family.."**_

 _ **"But..I want to go home.."**_

 _ **"Your old life will never be forgotten, it has only driven you to rebirth, do not be scared of change..embrace it.."**_

Victoria's mind is erratic but the sultry voice soothes her fears. Images of her old life, her family and friends, her apartment, the place she'd go on Saturdays for lunch, all race through her thoughts but slowly she feels them slip away. A solitary tear slides down her cheek, blue eyes glancing up at the ghost of a smile on the Queens lips as she nods weakly.."Okay.."

A toothy smile grows on ruby lips, The Queens fellow council members grinning and nodding.."Change is a must in this world, your place in it will become clear very soon.."

A nagging at the back of Victoria's mind has blue eyes looking around curiously. A buzzing gradually echos around her, hairs standing on end and the Queens speech is drowned out under a sequence of heavy breath's bouncing off her eardrums. Danger shoots up her spine and she launches to her feet, her focus darting towards the doors.

The vampire elders frown, the Queens guard raising their guns at the hysteric movements of the young girl. Victoria whirls at the whispers echoing around her as the Queen approaches curiously. Abruptly Victoria shivers, her movements stopping and she twitches at the distinct smell of wet fur.

"Wolf.."

Blue eyes bulge, locking onto the advancing monarch as a Lycan swings from the top of a column and launches itself at the Vampire Queen. With her complexion morphing, Victoria dashes for the oblivious royal with abnormal speed and pushes her from the snarling beasts path. The wolf slams into her with bone crunching speed, throwing them into the air where they land in a pile of grotesque limbs. Before Victoria can move, the creature clamps its jaw around her neck and shoulder, ragging her body between its teeth and a painful scream echos around the palace. The immediate sound of gunfire has the razor hot fangs detaching from her flesh as it staggers backwards, howling and writhing in pain. Emma quickly jumps forward, drawing her blade and severing the Lycans head from its shoulders.

Victoria screams, the burning in her veins releasing a cascade of tears, her claws scratching frivolously at the marble floor and her muscles spasming.

"Secure the Palace! Check the grounds, check for any trace of Lycan forced entry!"

Royal guard quickly scramble from the room, others encircling the Queen and her council while Emma checks the convulsing body on the floor."Majesty, somethings wrong."

Victoria shrieks, bones cracking in and out of place, elongated fangs snapping at thin air and claws grinding into marble.

The Queen quickly rushes over, bending down and rests a palm over the girls distorted face.."She hasn't replenished! Why hasn't she replenished?!"

"She refused my Queen.."

The royal snarls, quickly ripping a gash into her wrist.

"Your majesty let me." The blond slits her wrist, pushing it against Victoria's mouth but its immediately rejected and Emma's pushed back roughly.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

Emma moves to try again but the Queen wrist beats her to it. Black eyes snap open, the smoky sweet smell slithering through Victoria's senses and the bite mark on her neck prickles.

"Replenish! I command it!"

The wrist is pushed back against Victoria's wriggling mouth as Emma pins her bucking body down.."N-No.."

Victoria resists but cant help her tongue swiping at smoky blood as the Queens wrist is forcibly pushed into her mouth. Pleasurable whimpers ripple around them, royal blood slowly dripping to the back of Victoria's throat as a dangerous urge suddenly takes over. Her arm rips from Emma's grasp, pulling the Queens wrist from her mouth as Victoria clamps razor fangs into the Queens neck. An indulgent moan hums into smooth white skin, mouthfuls of creamy blood flushed into her stomach as she clings harshly to the struggling sovereign. Emma pulls her gun, the royal guard closing in apprehensively as their Queen is dragged against the feeding demon.

The Queen groans, her body losing strength with the alarming amount of blood slithering down Victoria's throat. A slender hand snakes into dark hair, cradling the head attached to her neck as her mind reaches out.

 _ **"Stop Vairocana, you have had your fill.."**_

 _ **"I..I cant.."**_

 _ **"Yes you can, just like the demon inside of you, what you are feeling is but an urge..Be strong, take control.."**_

 _ **"H-How?.."**_

 _ **"Focus, push the urges back, control your fear and when you see that window open, go through it.."**_

Victoria can feel the body in her arms weaken and her mind refocuses, her fangs tingling and claws slowly releasing cold skin. She pushes her tongue against the puncture holes in an attempt to stop the flow of blood and the Queen smiles weakly.."Almost there mláďa.."

After a pause, Victoria finally breaks free, her fangs retracting and eyes shimmering back to their natural blue. She quickly sits up, pulling the weak royal against her chest and pushes her wrist in front of the woman's mouth. A gun is suddenly pressed against the side of her head, a snarling Emma signaling to her men who quickly scoop the Queen to her feet.

Once her Queen is safely on stable legs, Emma roughly slams the butt of her gun against the girls temple and kicks her brutally in the ribs. Victoria splutters, the air leaving her lungs as the familiar sensation of blood slithers down her cheek.

"Emma, I'm fine."

The blonds attack ceases, her head dipping but she still snarls at the coughing girl.

Victoria groans, her ribs bruised and aching but somehow she manages to push herself onto her backside.."I'm sorry..I couldn't stop myself.." She peers up guiltily at dark brown eyes and raises her wrist hesitantly.."Take some back if you want."

"You should not offer it so freely.." A slender hand gently grabs the offered limb, stroking soft fingers across pulsing purple veins.."Your blood is your identity, by offering it you are either pledging yourself to a life mate or accepting a great burden. So which is it?"

A shiver snakes down Victoria's spine at the woman's sensual touch as wide blue eyes shine apprehensively.."I..I just..wanted to help."

A small grin slides onto red lips as the limb is dropped.."You will be returned to your cell until summoned." The royal abruptly spins, heading for the exit and leaving the stunned girl.

Victoria stutters, quickly launching to her feet but is grabbed by firm hands.."Wait! Why do I have to go back to the cell?! What about this collar thing?! Hey!"

The royals elegant dress glides out of sight as Victoria's dragged down a familiar route and through a secure steel door...


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you all for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it :)_

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence/Torture...**_

* * *

Victoria picks at the dry blood between her fingernails, silence her constant companion between the white walls of her prison. Tired eyes inspect her hands intently, bags and thin cheekbones making her look gauntly in the bright white lights. The gash on her temple made by Emma's gun has remarkably healed, she thinks it must be the mutant vampire thing in her blood.

Last night her dreams had been plagued by horrific images, she envisioned the beast within taring her family apart and she hadn't been able to sleep after that. It doesn't help that her senses have suddenly heightened, smells have become stronger, her vision now piercing the darkness and able to see the slight line of dirt occupying the bed in the other cell. Her hearing sometimes has her clamping hands over her ears at the whispers and voices that she knows aren't just outside her cell block.

The Queens voice also seems to reach out at times, shes not sure if the woman is doing it intentionally or that shes going crazy. Her stomach hasn't stopped churning, a sick feeling bubbling at the blood consumed the previous day. It makes her disgusted and scared at the fact she drank blood. The smoky taste makes her shiver, the fact she enjoyed it reminds her of a drug addict taking heroine, she would have sucked the woman dry if she hadn't been stopped. Her mind circles what shes become, what they want her to be..Archdemon. What does it mean? And can she really accept the Queen and beast that constantly want to tare her mind apart.

There's a heavy clang but Victoria doesn't bother getting to her feet as Emma paces in with a bowl of blood. Its cast into her cell, splashes spilling over the sides and running across the floor. Blue eyes glance at the dish before sliding back to her bloody fingernails.

"Replenish!" Victoria remains silent as the blond approaches the bars threateningly.."You didn't replenish this morning, the Queen commands you eat, Now!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Nevertheless, you'll eat!"

"I said I'm not hungry!" The bars to her cell slide open and Victoria scurries away from the advancing blond. Shes dragged onto her back, Emma quickly pinning her arms by her sides and sitting firmly on her stomach.."Get the fuck off!"

Emma clamps a hand on her face, grabbing the bowl and squeezing gauntly white cheeks. Victoria's protesting mouth is opened, body struggling under the vampires weight as blood is tipped down her throat. She splutters, trying to wrench her face free of the woman's grasp but is forced to consume the copper liquid. Her taste buds explode, blood vibrating in her veins and she screams through her coughs at the searing pain in her skull.."Sto...Sto..Stop!.."

Victoria's body convulses, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull and quickly Emma stops force feeding her. Victoria struggles to breathe, her gurgled cries filling the block as her head slams unintentionally against the concrete. Emma quickly grabs her head, keeping it steady as her writhing arms break free and shes sick. Her head is quickly tilted, a mass of blood and black ooze projected from her throat and tainting the white floor.

Emma stares bewildered, slowly climbing off the girl and exiting the cell with bars sliding back into place. With one last backwards glance at the sobbing mess, the blond quickly takes her leave.

Anguished tears slide down Victoria's cheeks, her face pressed against cold stone and arms hugging her burning body profusely. Her stomach's on fire, the pain in her skull almost unbearable before finally her body relents and shes pulled under by darkness...

* * *

"Wake up!"

Bloodshot blue eyes slide open, blood and black ooze by Victoria's head making her stomach churn at the sickly tinge snaking up her nostrils.

"You've been summoned, get up!"

With a grunt, Victoria pushes herself up with shaky arms but is suddenly lifted by strong hands. Her anger flares at being manhandled so she snatches her arms free and heads willingly towards the exit. Emma raises a curious eyebrow, waving her guard off and leading the slowly pacing girl down the halls..

After staggering most of the way around the marble halls, Imposing metal doors swing open, an array of large standing candlesticks alighting the edges of the room and two decorative and expensive crystal chandeliers hanging from above. Ancient looking swords and paintings hang on the walls, a large long oak table stretching across the center of the hall with a dozen high back chairs poised around it.

Victoria inhales deeply, her stomach grumbling gleefully at the array of fine smelling foods cluttering the table. Blue eyes quickly lock onto the Queen sat primly at the head of the oak, a crystal glass filled with blood sitting comfortably in her palm and dark brown eyes staring intently. Victoria's lead forward, the guard spreading amongst the room before shes forced into the chair at the other end of the table by Emma's rough hand.

The blond steps back, bowing her head and stands vigilant over Victoria's shoulder. An uncomfortable silence descends, blue eyes occasionally stealing a glimpse of the plump turkey, beef joint and gammon steaks not far from the plate set in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

Victoria frowns deeply, battered lips curling and quickly she casts angry blue eyes elsewhere. When silence is the Queens only answer, Emma steps forward aggrieved.."Answer pure blood!"

"I feel like crap okay! Like my insides have been ripped out and stuffed back in all wrong! Happy now?!" Her anger resonates within the walls, eyes still not meeting the curious Queen head on.

"It seems that your new body is still adjusting. Perhaps further studies will enlighten me as to why you reject blood so easily but still crave human food. Now eat."

"Sorry but the whole talk about torturing me again has put me off eating!" Angry blue eyes glare at the royal a moment before refocusing on a large hanging tapestry on the wall. She feels the Queen try to wriggle her way into her mind and cant help her anger flaring. A fist slams against the table, knocking priceless silverware to the floor and Emma quickly pulls her gun.."Get, out!"

The Queen sighs, laying her glass on the table and pulling from the girls mind.."You must learn to curb you anger, it will only cause you pain and suffering."

"Pain and suffering caused by your hand!"

The regal woman rises from her seat, gliding towards the frustrated girl and slides a hand atop bloodied dark hair. Victoria launches from her seat, away from the woman as if scolded and the Queen swiftly hinders Emma from jumping into action.

"You're still in pain?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Your incident earlier, its confused you?"

"Confused?! Of course I'm confused! You get Blondie to force blood down my throat and then suddenly throw me a banquet?! You..Your impossible! You think I'll just suddenly know everything about fucking vampires when you've barely told me a thing! And when I ask, you get her to beat the shit out of me! I don't even know why this metal thing is on me! You never even gave the curtsy of telling me that! And you keep saying I'm not a slave but I'm beaten, forced into pledging myself to a fucking vampire and then dragged here like some dog on a leash!"

The Queen frowns, slowly rounding the chair that separates them.."Your confusion is understandable, but like I have said time and time again, once you have submitted, all will become clear."

Victoria slaps a crystal glass from the table and paces away frustrated.."Submitted! Do you know how two faced you sound?! Fuck you! I've had it, had enough of your bullshit rules! I'll end things myself even if I have to carve my own heart out!" She whirls, rushing to the table and grabs a silver steak knife. In a flash the Queen is wrenching the weapon from her hand and she snarls, her face cracking and distorting. Furious brown eyes glare back, cheekbones morphing as both bodies hiss and snap at one another.

But then something happens that stops Victoria's anger dead, the royals face continues to reshape, her body growing taller and more slender. Bones break away and branch out like spiders legs, claws ripping through fingers and toes. Horrified blue eyes bulge, Victoria's face receding back to normal and she staggers away from the looming creature. Serrated teeth snap at her, the ten foot slenderman figure prowling forward and shrieking furiously.

Emma and her guard quickly get to one knee at their Queens true form as Victoria stumbles onto her backside and pulls at her inner demon. Fear keeps the beast at bay as a claw swipes at her. She rolls from its path but quickly the spiked bones branching from the Queen stab through her palms, keeping her rooted to the marble. She screams painfully, the Queen slowly leaning on top and Victoria leans away from daunting white eyes as four inch serrated teeth inch closer to her face.

"Heed me! If you were not useful I would have already accepted your challenge and ripped you limb from limb!"

"Th..Then do it.." The Queen hisses viciously, speckles of spit coating the side of Victoria's face as she lets out a cry.

"I will not warn you again! You will respect me polovičná krv or I will make your death last centuries! You will do as your Queen commands! You will forget about your moronic notion of returning home and you will submit so our real work can begin! I have had enough of your insolence, learn your place špina! Am I understood?!"

Victoria's heart is in her throat, silent tears gently rolling to the marble floor as she tries to control her erratic breathing. A large gritty palm suddenly lands over her face, claws digging into the back of her skull as glassy blue eyes are forced to focus on the Queens terrifying features. She cries out, the pressure on her skull increasing with each passing second and for a second, she thinks her head will pop like and egg under the crushing hold. Glassy eyes stare through the gaps between powerful fingers but fearfully clamp shut when white fangs slowly open with a hiss.."Under..Understood.." She whimpers when claws cut that little bit further into her scalp.

"Understood, what?!"

Victoria registers the painful warning and finally admits defeat. With tears still streaming down her cheeks, she lets out a downhearted sigh.."..Majesty..." Her defeated whisper has claws retracting from her skull and bones sliding from between her palms. The Queen gently slides a palm over her face, wiping at the channel of tears and running a thumb over battered lips.

"The first step is always the hardest. Everything else will now fall into place.."

Victoria's glassy eyes slide open, one pigmented red and bloodshot as the hand gently slides from her face and the Queen stands tall.

A few moments later, the Queens back to her normal self and dark brown eyes stare as a slender hand beckons the girl to her feet. With a grunt, Victoria pushes herself up, careful not to put much pressure on the bleeding holes punctured through her palms. With a sway shes finally on her feet, her torn hands cradled and eyes downcast.

"Sit mláďa and eat.."

The gentle tone doesn't phase her but Victoria finds herself obeying, sliding into her seat and carefully picking up the fork she knocked to the marble floor earlier. The Queen sits back in her seat observing, watching as Victoria slowly slips a piece of meat into her mouth. Broken blue eyes remain downcast, the slither of meat turning to ash in her mouth and she suppresses a grimace.

"The silver band you wear, its purpose is to dampen your transfiguration. After dinner you will attend a training session with Emma to help control your anger. Once you have mastered the emotion, the collar will be removed and we can move forward. Is that sufficient information?"

"..Yes.."

The piteous mummer has the Queen nodding.."Very well. Eat, you will need your strength." The royal rises from the table elegantly, stepping alongside the reserved girl and runs the back of her gentle hand against Victoria's cheek.

Victoria flinches, pulling away slightly and forcing a new wave of tears back. The cold limb only lingers a second longer before the Queen proudly makes her exit. The trembling in her hands continues to send shock waves up her arms as she delicately tries to grip the sliver fork in a bloody hand. In the end, the silverware clatters to the porcelain plate and Victoria picks at the meat like a mouse. Whatever would enter her mouth would only turn to ash, the repugnant foods grating down her throat but filling her sickening belly somewhat. After managing half a plate, a firm hand grips her shoulder.

"Dinner is over!"

Not wanting to get her ass kicked anymore, Victoria concedes and allows the blond to drag her from the room..

* * *

Victoria's pushed through a steel door and her curiosity piques.

"Keep moving!"

Emma roughly shoves her towards the large steel circular cage in the center of the room. Victoria watches as two vampires fight brutally within the ring and outside, a dozen fight with sparing partners. Blades, batons and training weapons are displayed on the back wall where opposite, a firing range is set up with a wide selection of guns.

"Upozornenie!"

The vampires around them quickly stand to attention, stopping what their doing and forming a line. Emma circles a fidgeting Victoria before grabbing a wooden baton from the wall rack.."At my Queens request I'm to train you to curb the tendency to disobey and become a giant pain in the ass!"

Victoria huffs aggrieved, eyes never leaving the pacing vampire.

"Also by the time I'm finished, your Queen wont be the only one you bow to."

"Fuck you Blondie!" The wooden pole strikes at her legs causing her to topple over and land roughly on the marble. A growl ripples from her throat, teeth grinding together as the wooden stick is pressed under her chin, lifting her head.

"What was that?"

Victoria slaps the weapon away.."Fuck you!" The baton slams against a bloodied hand and an audible crack is heard. She screams, her hand darting against her chest.

"Apologize pure blood!"

"Fuck Y.." The weapon again is swung against her arm and she cries out before her adrenaline suddenly spikes, driving her to her feet and her body crashes full force against the blond. Her unbroken hand collides with Emma's nose, her foot kicking the vampires leg and her face popping abnormally.

Emma recovers quickly, dodging another punch to the face and smashing her weapon into the girls ribs. A shuddering crack and agonizing scream rattles the cage in the center of the room. Victoria's body flops to the floor painfully.

"Apologize!"

Victoria growls, her haggard breaths releasing bloodied spit onto the black marble as her bloody hands wrap around her broken ribs. Another smash against her ribs has her scream echoing throughout the palace.

"Apologize to your higher now!"

Blood is coughed up staining the marble floor, Victoria's breaths very little and in short bursts. She lifts her head slightly and raises a trembling hand in a feeble attempt to protect herself when the wooden staff collides with her eye socket. Another crunch of bone has a gurgled cry pushing its way from her chest.

"I think I can do this for another hour before you black out!"

"Sss.." She tries to concentrate, the blood at the back of her throat and impaired vision making her think shes dying.."Ss..Sssorr..rrryy.."

Emma smiles down at the bloody heap.."Humans are weak creatures, minds easily bent and bodies easily broken. Today you've learnt a lesson in respect as well as anger.." The tip of the wooden staff pushes the trembling girls head to meet her smirk.."Don't forget it or next time I'll do at lot worse than a couple of broken bones!" She pushes Victoria's chin to one side and returns the weapon to the wall on the rack.."Take her back to her cell!"

Two guard quickly hoist the screaming body up and drag Victoria from the room..

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

Victoria stares into the darkness like its daylight, picking out nothing new in sight from the empty cell ahead. She hasn't spoken since Emma give her a beating two days ago. She hasn't had visits, she hasn't even been summoned by the Queen. She thinks maybe its because of how badly she was beaten. Her ribs are still incredibly bruised, her eye sealed shut by her cracked eye socket but the puncture wounds and her broken hand have all but healed. Her palms are still a little tender, knuckles fragile but remarkably her new anatomy has accelerated the healing process.

The cell block door opens and a figure clad in black sides two bowels through the bars and quickly leaves again. Victoria drags herself from the back of her cell, slowly reaching to pull the bowls closer and inspects the contents with her unsealed eye. She shifts with a whimper, leaning against the wall gently and dips a finger in the bowl of blood. After attacking the Queen shes felt a certain urge, something primal stirring in her blood. At first she just thought it was hunger, but the specific kind of hunger soon became apparent..blood.

Tentatively the shaking digit is slipped onto her tongue and immediately her taste buds ignite. She spits the burning liquid, wiping the remnants on her dirty white pajamas and slowly picks up the sandwich provided in the other bowl. After one bite, the bread turns to ash, her stomach churning violently and she spits the product into her palm. With a yearning whimper she tries the last of the food, a deep red apple. As soon as the apples juices trickle down her throat she gags, the apple segment dropping out of her mouth and landing in her lap.

There's no anger anymore, only sadness, a deep despair for everything that's happened. She slaps the bowls away, blood and food spreading across the bars and floor of her cell before shes slowly dragging herself back to her corner, holding her painful ribs and staring at the wall aimlessly.

Unknown to Victoria, a pair of dark brown eyes watch intently from the darkness. The sadness emanating from the girl resounds throughout the palace, almost like the calling of a wounded animal. Most would jump at the opportunity for the kill but something stops the monarch, something she found when she saw behind numerous closed doors in the girls mind. Her hand rises to cover a black bite mark on her neck, hidden by her extravagant jewelry.

Victoria's mind fogs, body weakening from exhaustion as her untainted eye slowly slips shut. Tears continue to spill even as the comfort of unconsciousness closes in. A gentle hand softly caresses her cheek and her mothers loving blue eyes flash in her mind.."..Night mum.."

Brown eyes soften, a weak smile gracing red lips as Victoria finally slips into a deep slumber..

* * *

"It should be executed!"

 _"It_ is a _she_ George, and you're a fool to let such and opportunity slip through your fingers!"

George narrows his eyes.."It doesn't take sides Snow! No matter what we do to try and control it, the risk is too great! It may very well turn against its masters without a second thought!"

"She is not a slave, she has no master." The Queen adds passively.

"Then perhaps its time it does majesty. The creature is dangerous, just look at what it did to you. It fed off you directly! Such actions are met with treason!"

Midas nods at his fellow feisty councilman.."I agree, the girl was completely out of control.."

Snow grits her teeth.."You both sit here and claim to be innocent of such urges?! You had once indulged with a first, so don't disrespect her majesty by saying you didn't drain or kill the offering! The girl is a half breed, an Archdemon, her urges, even her anatomy is different to our own."

George sternly waves a hand and a skinny vampire rushes over, bare rags covering his body and metal bands clamped around his wrists and neck. The slave remains bowing as he fills the councilman's glass with thick blood and scurries back into the shadows.."It is unpredictable!"

The Queen cocks a curious eyebrow.."But she saved my life in her unpredictability. Humans are known to self sacrifice for meaningless causes, but I sense there is more to her actions."

"The girl was most likely saving herself a painful death by keeping you alive.." A flash of danger ignites in the Queens dark brown eyes and Midas bows his head.."Speaking with utmost respect of her majesty or course."

"The demon within the girl has laid dormant as of late. The information we gathered from the collar has revealed much."

The Queen refocuses on the council woman, taking a sip of her wine.."Go on.."

"Her rather explosive tendencies have flat lined within the last few days, most likely a direct influence of her training session with Emma. Her brain activity has also diminished, I think maybe her emotions are wavering."

Midas frowns.."And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the creature is beginning to understand its place. We must relay our findings to the other clans, the facts prove we are in control of the beast and it'll help keep vicious rumors from spreading." George sneers.

"If shes settling, perhaps another lesson with your second is in order my Queen? We don't want the demon retaking control if the girls obedience wavers."

Snow nods, agreeing with Midas.."It could help in handling the girl your majesty, and when shes relaxed in her new environment, then she'll most likely accept submission more freely."

"The creature already pledged, the ceremony will proceed whether it is willing or not!" George snaps but dark eyes narrow.

"The ceremony will not give me what I need if the girl is resistant. She must be willing or we risk her going feral. Snow, you say her internal composition is different to ours, how?"

"Well her heart is slightly larger, processing further blood, her healing is in context to what shes indulging in, and the blood we give her is immediately rejected."

Midas strokes his goatee.."Forgive me but her majesty's blood was not rejected, why is that?"

Snow frowns.."The readings are inconclusive, but I summarize it has something to do with the permanent puncture marks on her throat and the unique protein marker in her blood. We're still analyzing samples but I've relayed a message to our clans in Mumbai and asked them to compare the girls blood to that of a wind eater."

George frowns further.."A wind eater?"

"They're known to feed on vampires, keeping only one host paralyzed and alive for decades. They're extremely rare but we have several in captivity for study purposes."

"You think there is a correlation of anatomy?"

"I'm not sure but I'll find out my Queen."

George frowns.."But if what you find turns out to be true, that means the beast can only feed on her majesty's blood."

"Not exactly, it seems in her demon form she can eat anything freely, and in human form concedes to tolerate appropriate meats."

Midas frowns.."We cant just initiate her transformations every time she needs to feed."

"We should just kill it and be done with this mess.."

"Enough George! The pure blood will not be executed by your hand or any other! The end of the war is in sight and we need to use everything at our disposal, that includes her!" Dark eyes narrow at the huffing councilman.

"At your command my Queen."

"Now what of Lycan attacks?"

Midas quickly speaks up.."The traitors who helped instigate the breech into the courtyard have been dealt with. The attack in the throne room was a rogue Lycan who escaped from the previous battle. Your second has already put in place new security measures and changed the guard at the walls to close combat elites."

"Until I issue otherwise Barthmont is closed to all diplomats and pledgelings. I will not have another incident within my walls, especially now the filthy vlkolaci know of the girls existence."

"Word from our spies say the girls awakening has the Lycan clans unnerved. They seem to be pulling together, maybe intending to attack?"

George scoffs.."Attacking Barthmont now would be suicide, even with an army of hundreds. My soldiers from England, Brazil, and Germany are rallying and will be within these walls by the end of the week. The demon will not stand a chance either if it breaks free from containment again."

The royal glides from her throne, nodding at her council.."George, put into action additional security measures. Snow, make sure you find a solution to the girls eating habits and Midas, I want regular updates on Lycan movements."

"Yes My Queen."

"Yes Majesty."

"Of course my Queen."

With another dip of her head, the Queen slides from the council chamber followed closely by several personal guard..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence...**_

* * *

Since last night, her ribs have healed that little bit more, the sharp stabbing pain every time she moves is now bearable and her swollen eye has diminished greatly. At this rate, in another couple of days, her eye will be healed and ribs only bruised. Victoria limps into the large training chamber, grateful that its void of bodies and staggers towards the steel cage. Surprisingly Emma has been patient with her, refraining from the usual brute force of dragging her down the halls and pushing her through the doors.

Victoria slows to a stop, scanning the array of weapons on the back wall as the blond pries a wooden staff from the rack. Fear pulls at Victoria and she takes a wary step back, wrapping her arms around her ribs gently.

"Our first lesson was simple practice so lets see if you learnt anything.."

The wood mildly slaps against Victoria's shoulder but instigates no response. Emma swings again, striking Victoria's lower leg and watching her fall to her knees with a weak cry. Again glassy blue eyes stare at the floor unresponsive and the blond nods.."Better, finally learning your place, on your knees.."

The staff cracks against Victoria's back and she cries out but remains silent to the vampires taunts. The way she sees it, Emma's trying to get her to rebel so the woman can beat her into submission again. Her arms only curl more around her body as she stares at the floor grimly.

Emma cocks an eyebrow and darts forward, grabbing a mass of sticky dark hair and yanking the whimpering girls head back.."Are you in pain?" When Victoria remains silent, wood is cracked against the girls thigh followed by a painful yelp.."Speak!"

"..Yes.."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Y-Yes.." Victoria's hair is released as the vampire quickly pries a second baton from the wall and throws it at her legs.

"Then stop me!"

"You'll just hurt me more.."

"I'll hurt you more if you don't! Now pick it up! Defend yourself!" Emma slams the end of her staff harshly on the marble floor making Victoria jump. Tentatively Victoria reaches for the stick, gripping the shaft and staggering to her feet with a groan. She lifts her weapon hesitantly at arms length and shuffles back from the prowling vampire.

"Anger is useless if you throw it around half assed in battle. Only use it to fuel your blows and make sure to keep a strategical mind. Every opponent has a weakness, think and find that weakness.." The blond lunges, slapping Victoria's weapon from her hands and deals a mild blow to the girls shoulder. Victoria staggers with a grunt, a hand clasping back over her painful ribs.

"Again!"

Glassy blue eyes refocus, Victoria's shaky hand slowly scooping her baton up as she attempts to straighten herself.

"Fear is also useless, it makes you weak! Our lesson today is curbing your fear and then we can move forward.." Emma pounces forward and Victoria quickly runs away, wide glassy eyes refocusing on the scowling blond and she cant help her heart racing. Fear has always been her influence in this place and she cant help thinking what state the blond is going to leave her in when she cant let it go.

Emma charges at her and she shrieks, attempting to run away only for the vampire to suddenly appear in front of her and strike a blow to her arm. Victoria's baton tumbles to the floor as a series of cracks to her battered body have her cowering back onto the floor and sobbing.

"Get up! Fight!"

"No..Please.." Another ambush of blows has Victoria pleading and pushing herself against the low wall bellow the steel cage.."P-Please...Stop.."

"If I have to drag you back here tomorrow and beat you senseless again I will! You will not disappoint your Queen with this weakness!" Emma lands a hard blow to the sobbing girls shoulder, then another and another until unbearable cries echo around the chamber.

"I wanna..wanna go home..I..I cant do this anymore..I cant...Please.."

The blond pants heavily, glaring at the broken mess bawling at her feet and growls. A familiar scream tares through the chamber as Victoria is lifted and thrown into the center of the cage. Emma stalks over to a control panel and swipes the screen. With a beep, the steel cage is lowered on top of the stone platform sealing the sobbing girl inside.."We begin again in the morning!" Frustrated, the vampire whirls, stalking out of the chamber.

Victoria hiccups, a new sharp pain in her shoulder adding to the rest of her throbbing injuries. She breaths in short bursts, her cheek pressed against the concrete as she stares with her good eye at the strong steel cage around her. Her heart aches painfully, her sorrow almost bending the metal at its intensity and she feels herself slipping. She doesn't know what happiness is like anymore, what any other emotions besides sorrow and fear are like. She pleads for death, would even sell her soul for it and wonders if there are werewolves and vampires, maybe there's a devil too.

A nagging pain at the back of her skull tries pushing itself forward and knowing the feeling all to well, she builds a wall around the demon in her mind, keeping it at bay. She vaguely remembers it calling her weak and thinks maybe its right. Her body's broken, her mind soon to follow and the fight left in her is just a spark of what it used to be. She thinks that maybe becoming the Queens slave is the only way to end the torture, hopefully then she wouldn't have to have lessons with the blond anymore.

 _ **"You are not a slave Vairocana.."**_

She startles at the sudden presence in her mind but remains silent, too mentally exhausted to try and push the Queen from her thoughts.

After several minutes of internal silence, Victoria's sobs finally soften, her blue eye sliding shut as she remains lying on the concrete floor. Her stomach groans, sending a sickening grumble around the cage and she almost feels the need to vomit. Suddenly a gentle hand lands on her head and a blue eye fly's open, a small cry bursting free as Victoria attempts to curl herself into a ball.

"You need to find your courage mláďa, sadness does not befit you."

Victoria's trembling alleviates at the Queens gentle voice but she remains withdrawn and silent. Dark brown eyes stare woeful as the Queen gently lowers herself to the ground. Delicate hands gently pull at the broken body and with a series of painful whimpers, Victoria's head is finally guided into the woman's lap.

Slim fingers gently run through matted hair, a cold digit circling the center of Victoria's forehead and palm resting over her face. She curiously thinks why the Queen always makes the move but then suddenly realizes her mistake when a small chuckle echos above.

"It can mean many things, a royal greeting, a mark of respect, a gesture of dominance.."

Victoria deflates and the royal quickly takes note, running fingers down gauntly white cheeks.."But in this instance, it is simply a gesture of comfort...I realize I have not been entirely fair, what you said in the dining hall earlier was indeed correct. I immediately expected you to realize our ways and submit without knowing exactly what it entails.."

 _ **"I'm sorry.."**_

"For what?"

 _ **"I..I'm not sure..I just feel I have to be.."**_

The Queen frowns grimly, caressing the dark sticky hair in her lap.."Apologizing for no apparent reason is the first sigh of subservience mláďa. Be careful you do not turn into the thing you have fought to never become.."

 _ **"There's no point in fighting anymore..Its easier to just become that..I..I give up.."**_

"No, I will not allow it. I have enough slaves, I do not need another. I realize your heart is aching but your sorrow is clouding your judgment. As you have already shown many times, take control of your mind, of your emotions and bend them to _your_ will.."

 _ **"I cant do it anymore, I'm not a vampire and I never will be.."**_

"I never wanted you to become a vampire Vairocana, I wanted you to embrace who you truly are.."

 _ **"I don't know what I am, who I am anymore.."**_

"You are pure blood, Archdemon, human. You are strong through all, I sensed that from the second I bit you. Strength is in your blood, in your heritage, now embrace it and help me end a war that's already cost millions of lives.."

 _ **"You say I'm strong but..just look at me.."**_

Victoria's bloodshot blue eye slides open.

"Just because you don't know how to use your power, it doesn't mean you will always be weak. Once you accept yourself, knowledge will follow."

Victoria stares at sincere brown eyes and finds herself melting into the silk lap behind her head. Slim fingers slide over the band around her neck before she watches the Queen prick her delicate skin and press a bloody thumb against a green light. Suddenly the silver splits and Victoria gasps at the release of steel around her neck.

With a smile, the Queen slips off the silver band and places it on the concrete beside them.."You are not a slave mláďa. If you wish to see one, I will oblige only to put your mind at ease."

Victoria considers the option, half scared of what she might see but half curious. After a pause, her curiosity gets the better of her and she nods weakly.."Okay.." Her raspy voice has the Queen frowning.

"You must replenish."

"I've tried..nothing goes down.."

"Then you must become your demon and feed."

"No. I still cant control it. Besides..its boxed itself away and I'm too tired to pull it forward. I'll be fine until morning."

The Queen purses her lips and quickly rips her wrist open. Victoria's senses explode, her pupils dilate and she trembles at the smoky scent of blood hovering above. With a groan she attempts to pull from the woman's lap only for the Queen to pin her back to fine silk.

"You will replenish."

"No wait I cant, I wont be able to stop.."

"Eat mláďa!" Red lips curl, dark eyes shimmering white as the bleeding wrist is pushed against the stubborn girls mouth.

Victoria tries to resist but her hunger and urges get the best of her. Elongated fangs spring forward and quickly clamp onto the royals wrist. With every second the smoky liquid is pored into Victoria's stomach, her aches and pains subside. She hears a weak moan from the monarch, not one of pain but scarily one of pleasure. After a beat, her fractured ribs and eye socket are completely healed, her battered shoulder and back are strong again as she continues to take her fill. Without warning, she launches on top of the startled Queen, pinning the woman to the concrete and clamping serrated teeth into her neck.

"Mláďa.."

Victoria drowns out the woman's plea, the sound of blood rushing through her ears keeps fangs buried in soft skin. She yelps suddenly when the Queen clamps fangs into her throat, pulling slender arms free and clinging to her back harshly. She moans pleasurably, the sensation of taking blood only for the Queen to take it back again sparks a certain arousal. She cant explain it but for some reason, the sensation feels as if shes climbing towards an orgasm and tasting chocolate for the first time. She finds herself gripping the woman fiercely and pulling the abnormally cold body further against her skin.

Suddenly the pair are launching to their feet, growling and groaning before the Queen launches them through the air and against the side of the cage. They hang suspended several feet up, bodies never detaching and fangs locked in flesh. But after an intense few minutes, the Queen slowly lowers the pair to the ground, her body pushing Victoria against the bars and fangs detaching from warm skin. Victoria finds herself following, hunger no longer plaguing her mind and she groans in content. The Queens tongue glides over the puncture wounds, lapping up the remnants of blood and sealing the holes in the Victoria's throat.

"Wait! I'm poisonous!" Victoria pulls back startled, checking the Queen over for any sign of discomfort but she finds none.."How..? I thought my blood was deadly to vampires?"

"Indeed, I believe there is more research to be done on you.." The Queen quickly senses the girls fear and she softens.."Blood samples and skin graphs are all that's required mláďa."

Victoria's shoulders relax.."Okay.." Blue eyes are redirected as she watches the small holes in the Queens neck disappear. She quickly spots the blackened marks partially hidden by an extravagant necklace and frowns.."Did..Did I get you twice?"

"Get me?"

Victoria hesitantly ghosts a finger over the royals neck and slowly pulls the necklace to one side.."Their black. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

The Queen studies the concerned girl and runs a slender finger over the dark purple bite scars on heated skin. Victoria shivers, blue eyes darting to the curious woman. _."Ugh_..Do you want some more?"

The royal cocks an eyebrow.."I have replenished, but I am curious at our matching scars."

"Matching.." Victoria slaps a hand to her throat, running fingers over her skin and startles when she feels two raised mounds at the bottom of her neck.."Wait..When did.." Dark brown eyes bore into her and her mind flashes back to their first meeting in the ally. She quickly clears her throat and takes a step back, rubbing the puncture marks on heated skin.."Things are getting weird."

"Were things not already strange when vampires attacked you?"

Victoria chuckles, relishing in the slight grin from red lips and suddenly realizes how normal she feels.

"Come, you will bathe and return to your cell until tomorrows summoning." The royal glides away primly.

"Bathe?"

"You smell like a festering corpse."

"Lovely, thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

Victoria raises an eyebrow as the Queen glides to the cages edge and Victoria startles when the woman suddenly disappears in wisps of white smoke, reappearing outside the cage and in front of the control panel. The Queen swipes the touch screen and with a beep, the metal ascends, leaving room for Victoria to slip out.

"Wait, Emma locked me in there until tomorrow. She'll break my ribs again if I'm not here in the morning."

The Queen frowns deeply and Victoria cant help shying away from the intensity.."Emma does not issue commands to me! If I say you will return to your cell you do so without any interference from others, understood?!"

"Y-Yeah, understood clearly."

"Good. Now come."

Victoria quickly steps in behind the Queen, the impending beating tomorrow daunting on her as she follows the royal through a maze of halls, wide blue eyes taking in the vast array of priceless artifacts and valuables on the walls. She cant help contrasting the esteemed palace to her grungy London flat and suddenly feels too under dressed to be walking within its halls.

A shiver snakes up her spine, Victoria blatantly aware of the many white placid faces picking her apart as she paces behind the Queen. She can hear the silent whispers, the many judgments soaking into her skin and avoids looking at the many curious vampires around them. She follows obediently to the entrance hall, the grand staircase leading down to fixed steel double doors but pauses. Blue eyes stare longing, the movements and whispers around her fading as her focus is drawn to the tantalizing exit. Part of her soul longs for freedom, her inner demon pushes to break free, to stretch its mighty wings in the silent nights sky, then Victoria blinks, pulling back to reality and searches for the Queen, finding the regal woman a distance ahead and she quickly runs to catch up.

Suddenly a body barrels into Victoria's side, launching them both over the rail and plummeting to the solid oak table below. Victoria lands with a shriek, the weight of two bodies snapping the table in half and rolling across marble. She quickly spots a flash of blond hair before a gun is suddenly swinging at her head. She ducks, tumbling to the side and swiftly grabs a broken table leg amongst the shattered wood.

Emma lunges to attack but a harsh blow to her side has her staggering back as Victoria climbs to her feet and runs towards the exit. Shes suddenly knocked to the floor, her body sliding across the marble and she cries out when something heavy bludgeons her back. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, she quickly flips, avoiding the large piece of wood and staggers backwards. Another series of strikes has Victoria dodging and kicking at Emma's legs until..

"DOSŤ!"

The Queens furious voice booms around the hall, the many vampires who came to witness the battle shrinking back as their sovereign stalks down the staircase and towards the two panting bodies. Victoria scrambles to her feet, taking a few steps away from an aggrieved Emma.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I saw the girls intent to attack my Queen. I don't know how she broke free of the cage but I assure you it wont happen again."

"Kretén! She was released by my hand and was accompanying me at my order!"

Emma dips her head sheepish.."I..I apologize for being so brash.." The blond is suddenly forced up against the entrance doors with lightening speed.

"You do not instigate attacks without my direct order menšie! Do not forget your place within my walls, or the girl will not be the only one locked in isolation!"

Emma lowers her head further as fierce brown eyes burn into the crown of her head.."I beg forgiveness my Queen."

"Curb your jealousy dievča! I will not have emotional disorder corrupt my guard!"

"At your command."

"Go!"

With a deep bow, Emma quickly heads through a large archway and into the darkness of the castle. Victoria stares after her, a little sympathetic at the glimpse of hurt on the blonds face.

"Are you injured mláďa?"

Victoria startles, whirling and finding placid brown eyes staring at her. _."Ugh_..N-No, I'm fine thanks."

"Then come."

Victoria watches the Queen glide back up the staircase and makes sure to keep close to the woman encase any other crazy vampire decides to attack her again..

* * *

Victoria's mouth drops open, blue eyes darting to the giant marble statues spraying water into several pools carved into tiled platforms in the floor. The Queen claps her hands and Victoria watches the residents of the bathing chamber grab thin robes and make their way to the exit. Apprehensive blue eyes dart to the mural ceiling as the naked vampires saunter passed, leaving the couple alone. She clears her throat, her voice echoing over the rushing water as the Queen guides her to the central pool.

"You may bathe here. There are suitable coverings through there when you are finished.."

Victoria glances at the open archway leading to a sizable adjacent room filled with robes, towels and a variety of bathing products.

"I said I would give you the courtesy of observing a slave..Otrok!"

Victoria watches a half naked, muscle bound man quickly approach with his head down.

"Slaves do not speak, most have their tongues removed at castration. They never look at their master unless instructed and do whatever is commanded of them, no matter how dishonorable..kľačať!" The man quickly gets to his knees.."Predložiť!" The slaves forehead presses to the wet tile between the Queens feet.."Bozkávať dievčatá chodidlá!"

Victoria startles when the man suddenly begins kissing her feet and she darts away unnerved.."Okay..Okay I get it, I've seen enough."

"Up Otrok."

The young man scrambles to his feet, head still bowed and abnormal yellow eyes staring at the tiles.

"He will see to your needs. Once you are done, alert the guards outside and they will lead you to your cell." The royal spins, gliding back to the entrance and leaves the curious girl alone.

Victoria glances around at the beautiful marble carvings etched into the walls and then at the huge beast spraying water into the central pool. She cant help but think that's what she looks like when she mutates and makes a mental note to get someone to take a picture. She fidgets anxiously at the silent muscly body standing vigilant a few feet away from her. The man looks to be in his late twenties, but she can tell by the abnormally white skin and yellow eyes, that hes not human and most likely way older. Uncertain, she slips around the unmoving slave and heads into the backroom. She grabs what looks like shampoo, body soap, towels and a robe before making her way back to the central pool. Blue eyes linger on the man as she lays her products down on a nearby bench and hovers by the water.

"I need to get undressed.." The man remains unmoving.."Could you..you know, turn around please.." The man immediately turns his back and she clears her throat awkwardly. _."Okay_.."

Victoria slides the bloody shirt from her body and quickly slips from her dirty trousers. Keeping a wary eye on the slaves back, she shimmy's out of her underwear, kicking them alongside her discarded clothes and slips into the water. She relishes the hot water scorching her skin and releases a content sigh. Blue eyes refocus on her bathing products and she huffs.."Crap.. _ugh_ excuse me? Could you get me the wash stuff from the bench there?"

Quickly the muscly man scoops up her stuff and kneels by her side, offering the products with a lowered head. She almost cringes at the submissive move and gently takes the bottles and wash cloth from the mans hands.."Thanks."

For a second she sees the man raise his head a little, but it instantly snaps back down and her eyes drift elsewhere. Her mind wanders, the thought that she almost committed to becoming a slave makes her cringe. The Queens never treated her like this and she feels a little stupid for ever suggesting she was a slave here. A prisoner maybe, but not a slave. The Queen circles her thoughts again, the many times the woman has tried to comfort her is kind of unsettling. The Queen has tried to help her embrace what she can be and what shes now become. Shes bitten the Queen twice now and in the cage, the vampire had actually bit her back without self harm. How can the Queen suddenly feed on her blood? Last time the woman tried, David said the royal was poisoned. Things continue to get weirder and weirder..Victoria dips the wash cloth in the water, beginning to clean her body as shifty blue eyes consistently dart to the bowing man over her shoulder.

"You don't have to stay here, I'll be fine now.." The man remains kneeling and she huffs.."Could you go into the back and make sure everything's neat and tidy?"

With a deep bow, the vampire glides to his feet and promptly heads into the back. She sighs content, relaxing back against the marble and blue eyes sliding shut. Water gentle rolls against her, her aching back slowly soothing in the lucid pool. She thinks about her lessons with Emma, how they will intensify, it feels as if the blond is grooming her to become a soldier, but she cant fight, she doesn't know how to. She knows how to tazer a drunkard or punch them for getting too handsy, but swords and the kung foo shit the blond does is way beyond her talents. The strange thing is, when she was in demon form she knew how to hunt, how to fight, the knowledge is buried somewhere in the back of her mind but she doesn't know how to reach it. Picking up the black shampoo bottle, she laces the scented soap into her matted tresses and slips her head under the water.

Suddenly blue eyes snap open, Victoria's mind plagued by disturbing images, _**her demons painful shriek..a mass of dark knights rip metal and fire through her flesh..The demons rived underwater..Agonizing screams..burning..drowning..the screams slowly fade..darkness..**_ Victoria gasps, inhaling water and splutters.

Her head quickly launches above the abyss, Victoria coughing violently and trying to inhale whilst clinging to the edge of the pool. She startles again when the Queens slave is suddenly back by her side and bowing. The disturbing images have her quickly launching out of the water and throwing on her robe. She plonks down on the bench, a shaky hand clasped in wet ebony hair as she desperately pushes back the onslaught of realistic pictures from her throbbing mind.

Blue eyes glide back to the rising steam above the pool and the demons shriek echos around her. Disturbed, Victoria launches to her feet, grabbing her dirty clothes and makes her way to the exit. She stops abruptly, focus sliding back to the bowing slave by the poolside and she smiles weakly.."Thanks for your help."

The man twitches, looking up as Victoria quickly slips through the doors and into the hall..

* * *

 _AN: Just a quick thank you to itsalwaysthequietones1 whose followed my stories ever since I had the confidence to post them on this site, and thank you for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming, it truly does help motivate me..._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Mild violence in this chapter but nothing graphic.._

* * *

Victoria fidgets anxiously, her attention drifting and mind still replaying the disturbing images from the previous night. She felt the demons pain and the sensation has kept her up all night speculating. Were they memories? Her future? They were only glimpses, nothing to get concrete answers from, and not knowing sparks a little anger within her.

The door to the cell block is roughly pushed open, Emma and several guards pacing towards her cell. She gets to her feet in her new white pajamas and waits to be removed as the bars slide into the roof. Emma grabs her arm harshly, twisting it up her back and marching her forward.."Alright, fucking hell! No need to break my arm again!"

One of the guards punches her in the stomach and she coughs, a slither of fear gripping her as she dragged painfully into the hall..

* * *

Victoria's tossed to the floor at the training cages edge and blue eyes quickly note the placid Queen and her council observing from the back wall.

"Get up!"

Victoria skeptically gets to her feet, narrow eyes darting from the frowning blond to the Queen. Emma snatches two wooden batons from the rack and throws one at her feet.

"You will show your Queen and highers what you've learnt!"

"Well I've learnt you don't like me very much."

Emma lunges at Victoria but she quickly snatches her staff from the floor and darts away from the attack.

"You disrespect me again and I'll break every one of your ribs this time!"

Victoria can see Emma's rising anger and only smirks, stealing a glance at the frowning Queen.."Are you sure you want to strain yourself?! You seemed a bit tired last time, and guess whose back and bragging!"

Emma growls, lunging at the girl as the council frown deeply. Victoria runs off towards the wall rack but the blond is suddenly in her path. Just as the vampire swings, Victoria ducks, ramming her shoulder into the woman and tumbling to the floor beside her. She launches to her feet, prying a metal sword from the wall and circles away from the aggrieved blond.

"You dare challenge me?!"

"I'm sick of you beating the shit out of me!"

Emma grins cruelly, prying her own sword from the rack.."You know how to use that, little girl?!"

"No, but if I manage to cut your ass at least once, I'll die happy!"

 _"Oh_ I'll make sure your alive when I peel your skin off!"

"Enough! What is this, child's play?! I thought it was trained?!" George barks aggrieved.

"Well Em-ma? Am I _trained_?"

Emma snarls at the taunt and lunges forward. Victoria darts back, throwing herself side to side trying to avoid the deadly weapon. The silver blade nips at her stomach, shoulder and leg causing her to stumble and land flat on her back. The blond raises her sword and Victoria quickly rolls to one side before striking out with a cry. Her blade lodges itself in the vampires leg making Emma stumble back and pry the weapon from muscle. Victoria staggers back to her feet, eyes wide as her weapon is quickly discarded and the fury on the blonds face makes her shudder.."You..You told me to exploit weakness, anger was yours."

"You know nothing Pes!"

"Hey! You taught me that shit! Don't get all sore because I finally evened the score!"

"You evened nothing! And now you've got no weapon!" Emma advances and cautious blue eyes steal a glance at the placid Queen.

"Fine! You want to play that shit!" Blue eyes flicker black and Victoria quickly calls forward her caged demon. Her bones crack, her transformation quicker with her focused mind as the royal guard pull their weapons and Emma steps back, her blade leveling with the towering demon. A small grin pulls at the Queens lips as the council shuffle uneasy. The final bones click into place and Victoria roars, flexing her heavy arms and standing tall over the proud blond.

"Calm yourself mláďa."

Victoria's shuddering breaths echo around the chamber, black eyes avoiding the Queen and burning into Emma.."Try and hurt me now!" Victoria startles at the foreign grumbled words spilling off her tongue and black eyes dart to the intrigued Queen.

"Control yourself, be strong."

"If she wants to beat me to death then let her try!" Victoria takes a shuddering step forward, claws flexing and growls rippling from her chest.

The Queen elegantly glides in front of her, stoic dark brown eyes staring intently.."Stand down Vairocana."

"I'm afraid the lessons not over yet!"

Victoria takes another step towards the blond but a threatening hiss redirects her focus below. Pure white eyes glare at her, elongated fangs baring as the Queen challenges her step with one of her own.

"You do not get another warning!"

The rooms eerily silent, the giant creatures grumbling breaths the only thing filling the space as the Queens subjects wait anxiously.

Victoria stares at the intimidating woman, the burning on her neck flaring up as her demon urges to be released. Her minds conflicted, the conversation with the Queen and the general care the woman had for her makes her waver. Claws grind against her steel like palms and her wings stretch out to their full length. Black eyes dart to the apprehensive council members and she cant pass up the opportunity to scare them a little. Shes heard all about George cursing and wanting to execute her at every turn. With a small huff, Victoria turns away from the displeased Queen and lumbers towards the shifty council members. Cautiously she pauses several feet from the party and stretches her elongated neck and snout as a voice slithers into her mind.

 _ **"What are you doing mláďa?..."**_

 _ **"They wanted to see control, then that's exactly what I'm going to give them..."**_

 _ **"They are your betters young one..."**_

 _ **"Yeah thanks I know!..I've quite brutally had the statement beaten into me!..I don't need constant reminders!..."**_

 _ **"That's not what..."**_

 _ **"Just forget it!...**_ " Victoria cant help a snarl and George takes a hasty step back.

"Shoot it! Shoot it now!" Guns are cocked quickly but the beasts head continues to close in.

"No wait!"

A little surprised at Snows request, Victoria pushes her head alongside the intrigued council woman and studies her carefully. Something smells familiar, shes not sure what but she swears shes smelt this vampires distinct scent on someone else. Snow apprehensively lays a cold hand on her cheekbone and a small chuckle escapes the woman.

"I never thought I'd bear witness to an Archdemon's return."

Black eyes dart to the sight of disgust etched on Georges face and Victoria pulls away from the intrigued woman's touch. She leans over the shrill councilman and before anyone can blink, razor sharp teeth crunch together a hairsbreadth from his skull. The council jump back as Victoria smirks triumphant and slowly lumbers away from the frazzled party.

 _ **"Do not be so childish mláďa..."**_

 _ **"They wanted to see control, I just showed them, showed all of you so get the hell off my back!.."**_

 _ **"Watch your tongue with me, I will not tolerate disrespect!..**_ "

Victoria flaps her strong wings in retaliation but suddenly a bullet finds itself lodged within her neck. The Queen and Emma startle at the sudden attack from their shifty guard and scramble away from the roaring demon.

"Kretén!" The royal hisses at the shifty guard as Emma quickly shields the monarch.

"Hold fire! Everyone weapons down and shield the council!"

Victoria screeches painfully, a light amber bullet burning its way through her scales and the tender flesh at her neck. She scratches, removing a scale or two from heavily bleeding skin and attempts to gouge it out. She stumbles, heavy claws and feet tossing her into the weapons on the wall. Metal and steel drop to the floor with numerous clangs and clatters. She flaps her wings, the need to flee great and attempts to launch herself into the air of the shallow chamber, it only fails as several tones of dragon plummets to the marble floor cracking it. Her elongated nail finally rips the luminous bullet and an ounce of flesh from her neck and she screams her revolt.

 _ **"Vairóčana you must calm down..**_ "

Victoria ignores the strong voice in her head and black eyes lock onto the blond stood apprehensively in front of her Queen. With a roaring rumble, Victoria charges for her intended attacker, claws scratching across the steel cage and wings cracking the side walls under her furious pace. She suddenly slides to a stop when the Queen jumps into the air and lands skillfully atop her head. The royal grips the horns attached to her skull, pulling her head back and backing her away from a hesitant Emma.

 _ **"Relax mláďa, no one intended you any harm, it was an accident and he will be punished for his stupidity.."**_

Victoria snarls, her movements slowing.

 _ **"You are in control, show them you're strong and not just the beast they expect you to be.."**_

Haggard breaths grumble from Victoria's chest, nostrils flaring and black eyes picking apart everyone in the room. Eventually her rage quells and she lowers herself, her wings folding back into place and shoulders relaxing.

"Good..Very good, you are getting better at curbing your anger."

Victoria feels gentle palms rubbing against her scales and slowly she lowers her head to the floor. The Queen primly slips from the demons head, a ghost of a smile gracing red lips as she stares into black eyes. Victoria moves to raise her head but a quick hand lands on her shout, pushing it back down.

 _ **"Stay down dieťa, they need to see that their Queen has control or the consequences could be disastrous.."**_

 _ **"You?..But I thought it was about me taking control?.."**_

 _ **"Yes it is, but if I cannot control you then they will question my leadership..** **"**_

Victoria growls.

 _ **"So you want me to bow at your feet is that it?!.."**_

 _ **"I want your submission Vairóčana..You agreed to it previously but I will not force you into it.."**_

 _ **"So its my choice?..."**_

 _ **"It has always been your choice, I simply pressed you for submission because we are pressed for time..I wish to share knowledge and skills with you before Lycans attempt a coordinated attack to kill or capture you..."**_

 _ **"Capture me? Why would they.."**_

 _ **"Not now mláďa, I will explain all in due time..Right now I need your submission so we can move forward, do you pledge for certain this time?.."**_

 _ **"I.**_ **.** _ **"**_

Victoria's focus darts around the room, her mind asking impossible questions which can only be answered if she gives into the Queens wishes.

 _ **"I...I guess so.."**_

 _ **"You guess is not good enough.."**_

 _ **"Then..Yes, yes I do..**_ "

Ruby lips smile warmly, her hand atop the beasts snout rubbing gently.

 _ **"Then the ceremony will be prepared for tonight.."**_

 _ **"Wait, ceremony?.."**_

 _ **"Do not worry, all will be explained tonight..Keep your head down until I say otherwise, understood?.."**_

 _ **"I guess.** **.** **"**_

The Queen takes a step around Victoria and the demon growls weakly when a hand clutches her slowly healing neck wound. The pain lasts seconds before the royal glides towards the apprehensive council and raises her bloodied hand, displaying a small lump of charcoal meat.

"Pure blood has finally pledged submission to her Queen. Arrange the ceremony for tonight, the new moon should be a fitting welcome for such a child into our family."

With a smile, the council members bow and exit the chamber, all except George who leers at the laying demon before marching through the double doors.

"Emma I want this place and Vairóčana cleaned up. Send her straight to my private quarters when she is able."

"Yes majesty." The blond bows as the woman makes her exit, but before the Queen steps over the threshold, she turns back to the dormant demon and nods appreciably.

"You may rise now."

With a satisfied huff, Victoria raises her head and pushes onto her back legs. Black eyes watch the smiling Queen walk from the chamber and she cant help a curious urge to smile back..


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Just a shout out to Fate Is Worse Than Death a.2, thank you for you continued support with this story and your positive reviews :) ..._

* * *

Victoria slides through pristine double doors into a private study with her armed guard and immediately the immaculate decor has blue eyes transfixed. Various paintings of, what she can only assume are important vampires align one wall while on the opposite, a large and very old looking tapestry hangs. Chandeliers drape from the mural ceiling welcoming her as shes led towards the awaiting Queen.

"You may leave.."

The guards respectfully bow, leaving the two alone. Victoria fidgets with her crimson red pajamas and runs a hand over her powdered arm. Emma had lead her into some sort of massage parlor where vampires had bathed and coated her in some sort of white powder. It was itchy at first, but now it just makes her skin seem smooth.

The Queen circles around the large oak table at the back of the room and slots into one of the high back chairs by the fireplace.."Come mláďa.."

Blue eyes snap up, darting to the the vacant chair opposite the royal and Victoria warily slides into it. Her attention seems tangent from intense brown eyes as she picks apart the elegant looking study.

"I am displeased."

Victoria quickly refocuses.."Why?"

"Your behavior earlier is unacceptable. There is order here Vairóčana and you do not disobey your Queen with such disrespect and childishness."

Victoria frowns.."I showed them control! How is that childish?!"

"You do not orchestrate such movements or attack without my authorization!"

"So I cant even breathe without your say so now?!"

"Vairóčana.."

Victoria ignores the threatening tone and launches to her feet.."You know what, just forget it _my Queen_! You want some mindless zombie to kiss your ass, then your better off sending me to that brainwashing asylum you threatened me with weeks ago!" She storms off towards the door but is suddenly wrenched backwards. Her body sails through the air, slamming into the tapestry wall and hitting the marble with a heavy thud. She groans at the pain in her lower back but startles when a hand wraps around her throat and her body is suddenly lifted into the air. The Queen bares her fangs, hissing and snarling as Victoria attempts to pry the limb from her neck.

"My patience is at an end mláďa! You disrespect me one more time and I will show you what real pain is! You do not walk away while you are in my presence and you do not speak out of turn, Do you Understand?!"

The pressure on Victoria's throat increases and she splutters.."Y..Ye.." Her body suddenly thumps back to the marble floor, her coughs echoing around the chamber as the Queen elegantly glides back to her chair.

"Now sit!"

Victoria rubs her red and aching throat, stumbling to her feet with a grimace and slips back into her seat silently. She avoids intense brown eyes, her own focus aimed at the flames of the charred fireplace as an uncomfortable silence descends upon them.

Dark brown eyes flicker to the girls already bruising neck and the Queen drops her steely facade a little.."That should be seen to before the ceremony.."

Victoria remains distant, her fingers gently smoothing out the quickly forming purple bruise.

"Tonight will be performed in three stages. First you will be bathed in the essence of our ancestors, then the taking of blood and vows will ensure before finally I will accept your submission. Various members of each clan and an armed guard will be present under the new moon. When you have achieved the last stage, your submission will be accepted and you will become a part of the Opire clan. However, due to your.. _special_ lineage, you will be obligated to serve all clans when and where you are requested. Do you have any questions?"

Blue eyes continue to stare at the blazing fire, Victoria's mind processing the ceremony and its steps. It seems the Queen wishes to use her all around the world and she cant help a little excitement at the opportunity to travel the globe. But then she thinks of what she'll have to do, shes not a killer, the demon within has no problem taring people apart but what if there are innocents shes sent to murder?

"Mláďa!"

Victoria jumps, hazy blue eyes wide and refocusing on the frowning vampire.."Sorry I _ugh_..No..I have no questions." She swallows, attempting to soothe her hoarse throat and the Queen raises a curious eyebrow.

"That is not usually the case. Did you listen to what I demand of you?"

"Yeah..I just want to get it over with."

"The ceremony is not something to be rushed!"

Victoria shrinks back a little, avoiding narrow eyes and fumbling with her sleeve.."Sorry."

The royal sighs, scooping up a crystal flute of wine.."You are distracted, what plagues your mind?"

"Nothing."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow is cocked.."Are you lying to me?"

"No.." Victoria can see the hidden threat behind dark eyes and slumps back in her chair defeated.."I was just thinking about what happens afterwards that's all."

"Afterward you will be granted certain privileges. Several of the elders will tutor you in various aspects of our ways and you will be granted the knowledge of learning our history. Perhaps then you will realize your place quickly and settle easier into your new life."

Victoria frowns slightly.."And will my place change?"

"No..but in time you may climb the ranks and become one of my personal guard if you are good enough."

Victoria rests her head against the plush chair and stares grimly at the flames. So this is her life now, at the beck and call of a vampire queen who sends her out to kill werewolves, only after shes been beaten and tortured into controlling a demon living inside her head. Shes no better than scum to them and has no rights or respect..What a great new life.

The Queen stares intrigued at the silent girl and takes a small sip of thick red liquid.

"What about the werewolves? Whats happening with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they broke in twice and you said they wanted me dead or captured. Wont you ship me off to kill them or something? That's why I'm here right? Why you wont kill me, so I can end your war for you."

"Things are more complicated than you hypothesize Vairóčana. All will be revealed in.."

"..In due time..I know."

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

"No."

"Then go with the guards and wait in your cell until summoned tonight.."

Victoria slides from the chair, the aching pain in her lower back having her wince as she heads for the doors.

"Vairóčana? It is mandatory you bow before and after you leave my presence."

Victoria stops in her tracks, a spark of anger flaring within her but she pushes it back down with a defeated sigh. Slowly she turns to placid brown eyes and bows weakly before heading back to the exit.

Dark eyes soften and watch the slightly limping girl slip through the doors from the study...

* * *

Heavy metal doors are pushed open as Victoria is marched into the moon lit chamber in nothing but a red robe. Her stomach churns with anxiety, the many white faces shrouded by black and red cloaks staring at her and chanting silently. Memorized she looks up to the bright new moon beaming into the circular room through the opening in the ceiling. Armed guards align the second story, guns at the ready. A dozen bright flames encircle a large pool within the center of the room, the contents filled with a black sort of ooze in the moons blue light.

The council members chant foreign scripture as Victoria is stopped just shy of the pools edge and the elders slowly move into formation around the black abyss. She fidgets apprehensively, eyes darting from place to place and stiffens when a small gust of wind blows from behind. She feels her presence even before the Queen slowly glides to stand in front of her. Blue eyes take in the royals long black and red robes and she subconsciously clutches the front of hers together.

"Tonight on this newest of nights we are to welcome a new child into our coven. She has shown her willingness to submit and has pledged her soul and her life to me and my ancestors. Under the moon and through pure fire, her body shall be cleansed and she will be born anew." The Queen takes a step forward into Victoria's personal space.."Are you ready Vairóčana?"

Uneasy blue eyes dart around the chamber.."Y-Yeah I think so." The Queen smiles warmly, sliding a cold palm a top her shaking hands.

"Do not be afraid, you are strong."

"Okay.."

The Queen slowly relieves herself of her robes and Victoria startles, wide blue eyes darting to the ceiling at the naked vampress. There's a small sultry chuckle making her hairs stand on end before her robe is suddenly gliding off her shoulders. She yelps, covering her naked breasts and sex, shuffling towards the Queen without realizing and focus darting from vampire to vampire around them.

"There is no need to be embarrassed here. Flesh is merely that, we do not indulge in the ways humans do with infatuation."

"O-Okay.." Victoria still shields her naked body but reels back a little at her close proximity to the grinning Queen. Cold hands gently slide into hers, pulling them from her body and shes guided towards the black ooze. Slowly the thick liquid rises until covering her breasts and a familiar metallic tang of the black water slithers through her senses..blood.

"Through darkness we reign, through death we live, your Queen will give you purpose pure blood, acceptance and submission is all I ask, do you submit Vairóčana?"

There's a pause as Victoria gazes into focused dark eyes.."...Yes.."

Suddenly her head is pushed under the thick blood as strong hands cling to her underneath the deathly abyss. She struggles in the Queens hold but finds the woman wrapping herself around her torso and resting their foreheads together..

..

..

 _Victoria gasps, her eyes darting open and she quickly spins to stare off into the expansive distance._

 _ **"What?.."**_

 _Blue eyes shift curiously around the empty trees and peer into the white sky._

 _ **"Hello?!.."**_

 _Her voice echos into the never ending sight of forest._

 _ **"Well done dieťa.."**_

 _Victoria whirls and gawps at the normal looking Queen stood in a black pantsuit and heels._

 _ **"You finally overcame your fear and let go..I will admit I was hesitant, but I am glad you proved me wrong.."**_

 _ **"Where are we?.."**_

 _ **"In a space between spaces, where time is endless.."**_

 _ **"Shouldn't we be getting back? I cant hold my breath for too long.."**_

 _The Queen chuckles, taking a smooth step forward._

 _ **"Once entering ones mind, time is almost infinite, we could be in here for what seems like days, but only a few seconds would pass in reality.."**_

 _ **"Like Inception or something?.."**_

 _ **"I am not familiar with that term.."**_

 _ **"Its a film where Leonardo DiCaprio...never mind, but I think I get it.."**_

The Queen chuckles.

 _ **"You are peculiar human.."**_

 _ **"That's what my sister used to say.."**_

 _Victoria grins but her sisters face flashes in her mind and her smile slips._

 _ **"Do not think of your past mláďa.."**_

 _ **"Please don't.."**_

 _The Queen frowns._

 _ **"Don't what?.."**_

 _ **"Please don't order me not to think about my family..I know you can just shut your emotions off but I cant, my family, my old life will always be there, no matter how hard you beat me, that wont go away.."**_

 _The Queen steps up to her, gently wiping a tear from her cheek and smooths a cold palm over her face._

 _ **"I would never take such a thing away from you..As I've said before, your past is what helped shape your future and evidently led you to me..All I ask is that you respect and accept your new life.."**_

 _Victoria sighs and gently pulls the hand from her face._

 _ **"I'll do my best.."**_

 _ **"Something else disturbs you.."**_

 _ **"No I'm.."**_

 _A firm finger crooks under her chin, pulling her head up to meet narrow eyes._

 _ **"I..I'm not...Happy.."**_

 _Victoria takes a step away from the baffled woman and shuffles through the fallen fake leaves of her mind._

 _ **"Happy?.."**_

 _ **"I cant remember the last time I laughed, when I wasn't scared or in pain I...I'm so tired, everything's so much more different to what I know, what I'm used to and I don't know what to do anymore.."**_

 _ **"You need structure?.."**_

 _Victoria chuckles weakly._

 _ **"You could say that..Or you could say I need to live again.."**_

 _ **"And you will, by the end of the night your rebirth will be complete and structure to your life will come.."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry but you don't get it..It would be so easy to change if I was a vampire but I'm not, I'm not even human, I'm like an in between, like this place, understand?.."**_

 _She stares desperately at the contemplating royal._

 _ **"You feel you are at a standstill?..But that is what submission.."**_

 _ **"No..No that's.."**_

 _Victoria sighs, running a frustrated hand through her locks and the Queen frowns._

 _ **"Look your not wrong, I do feel like I'm stuck but its more than that, I FEEL, I don't know what the depths are of vampires emotions but I feel conflicted..Everything you get me to do, the training, the demon, the torture its just..bad, like there's nothing else left but bad things and I'm slowly losing myself.."**_

 _Brown eyes stare as time passes with deathly silence._

 _ **"Good will come to you mláďa, I admit confusion has been our constant tormentor but I assure you, you will relax into your new home soon and eventually your purpose will reveal itself..Torture is only discipline, but I take it you have accepted your place and what it entails..As for lessons and training, they will continue only to benefit you as well as me..You must learn how to defend yourself Vairóčana or you may doom us all.."**_

 _ **"Thanks for the little encouragement on the end there your majesty..**_ **"**

 _Red lips pull into a grin as Victoria wipes her cheeks and composes herself._

 _ **"Do you wish to proceed with the final stage?.."**_

 _ **"What is the final stage anyway?.."**_

 ** _"You will show the clans your submission.._ "**

 _Blue eyes narrow._

 _ **"And that is?.."**_

 _ **"You will bow before me.."**_

 _Victoria grimaces._

 _ **"Wait you didn't say.."**_

 _ **"I said you will show submission, It is a rightful tradition Vairóčana, it has been a vital stage of the ceremony since before my reign..You must do this or it will be considered treason and you will not get another chance.."**_

 _ **"But you..I.."**_

 _Victoria whirls, an apprehensive hand rubbing her neck and jaw. A cold palm suddenly rests on her shoulder but she pulls away, pacing towards a ghostly white tree._

 _ **"Just..Give me a minute.."**_

 _The Queen concedes, watching the girls squared shoulders intently._

 _ **"I know this is difficult for you, the final stage is the most challenging, giving full control to someone else is a daunting experience but you will find it to be a release as well.."**_

 _ **"And hows that?.."**_

 _ **"Life altering decisions, like the one I made when I brought you to Barthmont, not only affected your life but the lives of millions around the planet..**_ **"**

 _Blue eyes glance at the Queen curiously._

 _ **"You Vairóčana are pure blood, I did not anticipate anything else from you. I thought a simple execution was enough but I was responsible for triggering your transmutation and bringing an Archdemon into the world.."**_

 _ **"How?.."**_

 _ **"A vampire Queens venom is not only the most lethal poison on this earth, but it has remarkable properties to heal. I was notified my bite had awoken the dormant mutagen strain in your DNA..As a result, I was solely responsible for ruining your old life and almost dooming the planet to another catastrophe.."**_

 _ **"Catastrophe? I don't understand.."**_

 _ **"Enough mláďa, during your studies you will learn all about your heritage but for now, we must continue with the final stage.."**_

 _Victoria fidgets incessantly but eventually nods defeated. The royal smiles weakly, laying gentle hands on the girls arms._

 _ **"Everything will be alright, do not be scared or embarrassed dieťa..Just know everyone here is pleased with your pledge.."**_

 _The forest around them crackles, the sound of wind bats the tops of the trees before a blinding light forces blue eyes shut.._

 _.._

 _.._

Victoria startles but hands gently rub up and down her back in the thick blood as the Queens forehead pulls off of hers. Suddenly teeth clamp into her neck and she cries out, launching both bodies up and above the calm surface of the pool. The guard stationed around the room hesitantly raise their weapons as their Queen clings harshly to the shrieking girl.

Victoria whimpers, her head eventually lulling forward as the Queen moans her conquest. After a moment, fangs retract and the royals eyes roll over white, her bloodied head drifting back to stare blissfully into the light of the new moon. A little weak, Victoria feels a sudden urge for blood work its way forward but reluctantly pushes it back and leans more heavily against the moaning vampire. Before she knows it, shes being guided back up the marble stairs and stops wearily in front of the blood soaked monarch.

"Make your final pledge.."

Hazy blue eyes glance up at the expectant Queen and slowly Victoria crumbles to her knees. After a moment, a hand lands on her scalp and gently pushes her onto all fours. Her cheeks swell in embarrassment.

"I accept your submission and welcome you to your new life. May your hunting be fruitful and your rebirth have new meaning Vairóčana.."

Victoria's arms begin to tremble, her breathing picking up but soon rough hands grip her arms and shes hauled onto her feet with weary blue eyes glancing at the re-robed Queen.

"Take her to the pools and have her cleaned. Afterward shes to be given quarters, three elites are to be stationed outside at all times, am I understood?"

A choir of _"Yes majesty"_ and _"Yes my Queen"_ echos around the room as the woman whirls and glides through the double doors with a triumphant smirk.

As shes being dragged down the halls of the palace, Victoria's vision begins to waver, the mass amount of blood the Queen took taking its toll and just as she steps into the steam of the bathing chamber, blue eyes slide shut and darkness claims her...


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: This is a heavy chapter so please mind the TW's.._

 ** _Trigger Warnings: Torture..._**

* * *

 _1 Week Later:_

Lead scratches against yellowed paper splayed across the oak desk, blue eyes scrutinizing the mass of lines and smudges she created. She feels relaxed, happy that at least through the chaos, she can continue her childhood pleasure of artwork. After the ceremony, Victoria was given a room, not as big and fancy as what shes seen around the palace, but at least its not bars and white walls.

Shes been researching, Midas had given her several books on vampire mythology and books on pure bloods and Archdemon's. She tried to not be biased but found herself drawn to the Archdemon books. Her studies have been going well, finding out Archdemon's are even older than vampires and werewolves. It was speculated the demons were the ones that crafted the world, that they alone decided who or what can and cannot live. For some reason she thought of them as grim reapers, but when she found out Vampires and Werewolves actually worked together to kill them, she thought better than to unload her ideas on anyone.

Its said her descendants appeared once every half a millennium to purge the lands and start anew, it blows everything she knew about history out of proportion, the black death was guess what? An Archdemon, and Pompeii, again her ancestors were busy killing humans, vampires and werewolves alike. But something isn't right, if Archdemon's were as powerful as the books made them out to be, then how were they wiped out? There must have been thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands in the beginning, how were they all killed so quickly? The illustrations are all wrong as well. Snow said the pictures might be of a different breed of Archdemon. From what shes seen in the books they're bigger, have more armor and seem more threatening.

Speaking of councilwoman Snow, the vampire has been extraordinarily nice. Victoria gave the elder a few skin graphs at the beginning of the week and allowed the woman to see her half mutate. The vampire has also created some sort of liquid to mix into her food that makes it edible again, and the blood supplied by the Queen makes sure shes gained a little weight and strength. She hasn't seen the royal since her failed attempt at controlling her demon a few days ago. The woman's probably angry at her for failing. For some reason when the Queens arm was cut, Victoria went crazy and needed the woman's blood. Her new instincts are incredibly hard to control in demon form but hopefully with practice and study, she can control it soon.

Blue eyes peer up to the darkened room and flicker down to the muscly man on his knees by her chair. The Queen said now that shes part of the clan she should have slaves. When she refused, the royal almost bit her head off and insisted it was tradition, so reluctantly she conceded to having one. Until shes allowed to choose one for herself, shes borrowed the man from the bathing chamber. She just thought it would be a nice break for him, away from kissing vampires asses that is.

"Here you go.." She hands the slave her blunt pencil which he quickly sharpens and hands back to her with a bow.."Thanks.."

His head raises slightly and she smiles weakly. He seems to do it more often in her presence. She doesn't think hes even been thanked or praised before and it makes her heart sink. People shouldn't have slaves.

She presses firmly, circling the darkness of the crows black eye and her mind wanders. She recalls having another flash of disturbing images the other night. This time she was chained down and set on fire, her wings ripped off and her screams echoing into the darkness around many armored knights. This nightmare was completely different to her last and she thinks maybe they're final moments of her ancestors and not her impending doom.

The heavy door to her room is pushed open by an elite solider and she watches as the Queen glides into her quarters. She quickly slides paper over her drawing and gets to her feet. The slave by her chair presses his forehead to the marble as the royal steps forward. Victoria bows uncomfortably before refocusing back onto pleased brown eyes.."Hey _um_..What can I do for you?"

The Queen raises an intrigued eyebrow, brown eyes lazily scanning the average room.."I've come to offer you extra training."

"Offer? Extra training?"

"Refrain from mimicking me mláďa, you sound like a parrot."

Victoria cant help a sly grin.."What kind of training?"

"As your well aware, we need to control your urges whilst in demon form."

Victoria clears her throat awkwardly.."How?"

"I may have a solution."

Blue eyes stare at the proud woman critically.."Am I going to be beaten?"

"No of course not, and the session will be done in a controlled environment."

"Okay..I trust you."

A flicker of surprise washes across the royals expression before red lips smile.."Then come, we shall begin immediately."

Quickly Victoria kicks off her slippers by the bed and rushes after the retreating Queen. Suddenly she skids to a stop and darts over to her desk, pulling out a rubix cube and settles it in front of the bowing slave.."You can play with that again." And without another look, she bolts from the room..

* * *

Victoria enters the training chamber behind the Queen and is quickly surrounded by a trio of elite soldiers clad in black battle armor. She refocuses on David stood within the cage with silver chains at his feet as the royal leads her to the outer wall and ushers her in.

"Trust me, by the time we finish, you will be in full control of your urges."

Hesitantly Victoria nods, sliding into the cage and approaching the man with the Queen and elite behind. With the royals firm nod at the final solider, the cage is lowered, trapping the small party inside. Victoria's pushed back against the bars, silver chains binding her limbs and torso against the steel. A sliver collar is picked up and she panics.

"Wait! Whats that for?"

"Calm yourself, it is only to contain your full demon from taking over."

"Oh..Okay.."

Victoria flinches when the band is sealed around her neck and the Queen primly glides forward. David quickly picks up black poles with sharp metal ends and distributes them to the two elites. Victoria shuffles hesitantly, fear slowly creeping up on her but the Queens previous reassurance settles her somewhat.

"We will start with your simple urges and move on from there, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Suddenly the Queen rips her wrist open and Victoria's pupils dilate, the smoky smell sending her nerve ends on fire and black eyes clouding over. She stares eerily at the dripping red pleasure leaking from the royals white arm and leans towards it. The silver chains clang on the metal bars as she leans as close as she can to her feed. The royal signals David and he nods respectively, heading towards the black eyed girl and creating a semi circle with the elite.

The Queen stalks forward, Victoria's chest heaving the closer she gets and pauses just shy of the girls reach.."Concentrate, use your strength like I taught you and push the urges back.."

Victoria shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the festering thoughts to feed but slips and lunges forward, her face popping and fangs snapping at the Queens neck. David pounces forward, forcing the metal tip of his weapon against her neck and she cries out from a painful surge of electricity fizzing through her jaw. Her senses flood back and she launches herself against the bars fearfully.

"Good..Very good."

Victoria pants heavily.."But you..You said.."

The Queens bleeding wrist slowly closes in and Victoria presses further against the bars, black eyes clamping shut as she tries desperately not to lunge for the smoky limb. Her mind races, the prospect the Queen is using fear and pain to control her again makes her heart sink.

"Open your eyes mláďa."

"No.."

The royal frowns, grabbing the girls chin roughly and pushing her bleeding wrist against sealed pink lips. Black eyes suddenly snap open, Victoria's mouth instantly following as fangs attempt to sink into flesh. The Queens limb is retracted in a flash and Victoria is shocked painfully. She cries out, her anger swelling as her inner demon pushes forward. With each shock her demon crawls forward and she desperately pulls at her restraints.."Stop!...Please!"

The royals hand clamps harshly around the silver band at Victoria neck as she holds her bloody wrist over the girls grotesque face. Victoria snarls, pulling more fiercely, the painful shocks around her body increasing and fear growing quickly at the mass of black threatening to take over.

"Control it! I command you to control it now!"

A droplet of blood lands against Victoria's distorted chin and she shrieks, writhing against the side of the cage. Sorrow clouds her heart, the thought she actually trusted the Queen wounds her deeply. She feels something break in her mind, her heart growing cold and tears streaming down her slowly reforming cheeks.

After several agonizing moments blue eyes resurface, staring off into the distance, the painful shocks on her body ceasing and red lips curling into a satisfied smile. The Queen watches as a droplet of blood on the girls lip rolls into her mouth with no reaction and she nods triumphant.."My training was a success. You have learnt to curb your urges in both forms and so you can move on.."

Victoria stares wearily at the other end of the cage, her battered body hanging in the silver chains and eyes bloodshot. The happy royal waves her hand and the cage is lifted, the chains around the girl removed before she glides from the steel. Victoria's body hits the floor with a heavy thud, tear stained cheeks pressed against stone and staring at the metal bars opposite. All she can think about is the Queens betrayal, how she trusted the woman and how it was completely disregarded all for power. The one person she thought she could talk to is no better than the many who wish to use her as a pet.

"Excellent mláďa. You will make a fine protector some day. David, take her back to her quarters to rest for the night."

"Yes my Queen."

And with a broad smile and one last look at the girl, the Queen whirls and glides through the exit.

Victoria's heart darkens, her body tingling painfully and mind receding dangerously as rough hands scoop her up and drag her from the room...

* * *

Her place, whats expected of her, submit, her betters, pet, the words repeat in her mind over and over since her training with the Queen yesterday. She feels nothing, sat at her desk, squiggling misshaped lines on paper and not even sparing a glance at the kneeling slave by her side. She leans her head wearily against the desk, bloodshot blue eyes staring intently at the lead pressed against paper and drawing with no dedication.

Sleep evaded her last night, her body felt strangely cold and the nagging demon bursting to get free in the back of her mind no longer makes noise. The feeling disturbs her and she almost feels the need to hear it again. Not only is it gone but it left something behind, something trapped at the back of her mind, eating away at her.

The door to her quarters is thrown open and Emma stalks in.."Training, now!"

Reluctantly, Victoria lifts her heavy head with a perplexed look from the blond and slips on her boots. She approaches the vampire stoically before following her out with several guard following closely behind...

* * *

A baton is thrown at Victoria's feet and she picks it up placidly.

"We worked on defense previously so lets see how well you were paying attention.." The blond lunges forward, quickly hitting Victoria in the back of the leg and knocking the staff from her hands.."Useless! Pick it up!"

Victoria begrudgingly picks up the weapon and gets to her aching feet. Emma lunges again, cracking her in the shoulder and dealing a harsh blow to the back of her head. Victoria staggers to the floor, her skull pounding and eardrums buzzing. She can hear the muffled blond telling her to get up so she shakily grabs her weapon, wrenching herself to her wobbly feet.

The vampire pounces forward once again but Victoria finds the blond almost slowing in pace. She pivots to the side avoiding the baton and frowns curiously when again Emma moves very slow to attack. She dodges easily again, and again and again until she finds time to knock the blonds weapon away.

Emma stares a little bewildered at the rapid movements but nods weakly.."Better..Again!" She lunges at Victoria, a little startled at the speed of the dodging girl and redoubles her efforts. Several moments pass, the guard around the room sharing curious glances as their leader never lands a single blow on the blur of a girl. With a harsh crack to the blonds hands, Emma's weapon is sent sliding across the marble floor and a barrage of shuddering cracks begin battering her body.

Victoria's eyes shimmer a dangerous black, a snarl rippling from her throat as she beats the vampire with all her strength. The Queens betrayal, her pain and torture, her place at being a thing consumes her and rage takes over. Quickly the guards pull their guns at the scream from their higher but Victoria only pounces forward, quickly disarming and beating the vampires unconscious. An angry and painful scream tares from Victoria's throat as Emma pulls her battered body onto her unbroken leg and hobbles for the red button on the wall. Just as she pushes it, Victoria's weapon slams against her jaw sending her sprawled on the marble floor with a cry.

Victoria stalks towards the fleeing blond, her heart beating in her ears over the blaring alarms, black eyes burning into her prey and quickly she raises the staff for a final blow.

"Wait!"

The weapon freezes mid air, black eyes picking apart the fearful vampire and she frowns. She thinks how someone so strong can suddenly become so weak when their life is threatened. Suddenly a body barrels into her side, sending her crashing to the floor in a heap. David slams her head against the marble and she goes limp, her skull throbbing as the man throws her like a rag doll into the cage. He storms over to the control panel and swipes the lock, sealing the dazed girl inside.

Soon a flurry of guards quickly march into the chamber, scanning the area and surrounding the cage with their guns raised. David quickly scoops up his battered superior and heads for the exit.."Notify the Queen immediately! And make sure that thing isn't released unless under the council or Queens orders!"

"Yes sir."

With one last venomous scowl at the slightly stirring body within steel, David bounds from the chamber and down the hall..

* * *

Victoria sits motionless in the center of her prison, her mind almost blank and body numb. She thinks of Emma's face, of the guards she attacked and questions how she could even do any of it.

"She must be punished this instant!" Georges erratic voice echos from the doors as the Queen and her council swiftly approach the cage.

"How did she even manage to best your second? I mean.."

"ENOUGH!" The elders shuffle back and dip their heads respectively as their Queen marches towards the cage, roughly shoving a guard from her path.."You dare spodina! After everything I've done for you! You disrespect me by attacking my second without provocation or challenge?!"

Victoria remains silent, staring down at the concrete floor. The royal snarls, evaporating in swirls of white and reappearing in front of her.

"You disrespect me AGAIN?!"

"No..

"Then answer your Queen! Did you attack my second without provocation or challenge?!"

"Yes.."

"Why?!"

"I don't know.." A harsh hand seals around Victoria's neck and rips her from the floor. She takes in little breaths as cold fingernails cut into bruising skin and furious dark eyes bore into her.

"You are out of control! Do you want to return to your cell?! DO YOU?!"

"N..No.."

"Then why betray me like this?!"

Even as her lungs gasp for air, Victoria's mind wanders for the reason. At first she just thought it was because she lost control, but now shes not so sure.."Lost..Control.."

"Regardless you will be punished! You do not attack your highers, you do not instigate attacks without my due consent, and you do not instigate challenges when your place is nothing but KNEELING AT YOUR BETTERS FEET!"

Blue eyes gloss over, the light no longer willing to fight and Victoria goes limp in the snarling Queens hold.."Ten lashes will be issued at once! Prepare the wall and bring Emma here now!"

Victoria is thrown backwards against the cage as it slowly rises and guards flurry around, attaching heavy chains against the wall. Shes dragged to the marble wall, her hands bound above her head and the back of her shirt ripped open. Placid blue eyes stare vacantly as a scurry of activity echos behind her.

After a few minutes, Emma proudly limps into the chamber and scowls at their bound prisoner. Shes escorted behind the girl, a black leather whip pressed into her good hand before she zeros in on her target.

"Ten lashes in succession is your retribution Emma. Take them when it pleases you."

"Thank you my Queen." The blond wastes no time in wrenching her arm back and slices thin leather into the girls soft skin. Victoria splutters, her cries hidden but as the fourth lash strikes her torn back, she cant help an audible cry. Again and again the torture continues, her screams getting more and more desperate before one final deep and agonizing slice into flesh has her screaming until her voice is hoarse.

Emma pants heavily, dropping the whip to the marble and bows deeply at the placid Queen and council.."Thank you again my Queen for justice. Nova wishes for me to return to the infirmary but only at your command."

"Go Emma, make sure your ready for duty tomorrow morning."

"Of course your majesty." The blond backs away from the group with a limp before pacing back to the infirmary.

A moment of silence washes over the crowd of onlookers who stare at the deep crimson tares gouged into once white skin. Blood steadily snakes from the wounds, flowing down the trembling girls body and dripping onto the marble floor.

Brown eyes quickly snap from their daze and the Queen whirls to her personal guard noting the sight glimpse of sadness in Snows eyes.."Take her to her quarters and have her slave patch her up immediately!"

Quickly Victoria's released and dragged from the chamber with placid brown eyes staring after her...


	12. Chapter 12

_AN:Again Thank you all for the reviews and comments, you guys are awesome! :D This is a bit of a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise..._

* * *

Vacant blue eyes stare at the distant wall, Victoria's body unmoving whilst a slave gently wipes the dry blood from her hip. The man softly trails a sweet smelling oil over the superficial parts of the lashes while stitches and white strips hold the deeper damaged skin together.

He presses the cloth against a deep red flake of skin randomly torn out of her back and she flinches, whimpering painfully and he quickly cowers away. After a few moments silence, yellow eyes glance up to see his master unmoving and he hesitantly continues his gentle work.

The door is suddenly pushed open and two elite enter with their Queen. Victoria's muscle clad nurse quickly scurries to the floor and presses his forehead to the marble.

"Otrok voľno!"

The slave scrabbles to his feet and slides respectively around the steely Queen and out the door. Victoria recognizes the stern voice and painfully pulls herself to the side of the bed where she slides to the floor and gets to her shaking knees. The Queen raises an eyebrow at the unusual move and circles to her front.

Brown eyes inspect the severely torn flesh at the trembling girls back.."You took your punishment better than expected mláďa. Justice has been issued so now we move on understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

The royal frowns questionably at the bowing girls head.."You are to see council woman Snow tomorrow morning for testing. Whatever she needs you are to facilitate without provocation, understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Very well then.." Brown eyes glide to the unmoving guard and the Queen dismisses them from the room with a simple flick of the wrist. When they're alone, her shoulders drop a little, her softer expression refocusing back on the girl at her feet.."How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain your majesty."

"I didn't realize earlier but your human anatomy makes you extensively vulnerable to infections through large scale wounds.." Brown eyes flicker away momentarily.."And Snow informed me your back will heal when you replenish but..your scars will remain.."

A deathly silence washes over them, placid blue eyes staring at the floor between the royals feet and shaky hands twitching by Victoria's sides. Remorseful brown eyes slide around the room before catching scribbled parchment on the oak desk. The Queen glides over, sliding a scribbled piece of paper to one side and traces a slender finger over the realistic crows head sketched on fine paper.."You have a talent for the arts mláďa."

"Thank you majesty."

Brown eyes scrutinize the subservient girl and she huffs, sliding onto the bed next to her.."What is wrong Vairóčana?"

"Nothing majesty."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No majesty."

The royal grits her teeth, frowning and leans towards the stoic girl.."Well there's only one way to find out for certain isn't there." She grabs the girls head and brown eyes roll over white..

..

..

 _Brown eyes snap open and the Queen finds herself in a void of foggy darkness. She looks around curiously until her focus is drawn to Victoria whose stood aimlessly, staring at the mist rolling over her feet._

 _ **"Vairóčana?..**_ **"**

 _The Queen slides in front of the absent girl, crooking a finger under Victoria's chin and pulling her head up. She narrows her eyes at the black voids staring back._

 _ **"Vairóčana, come back to me..**_ **"**

 _Victoria stares with stoic black eyes before she slowly turns to face two ancient looking black doors. The Queen frowns at the doors sudden appearance and notes the heavy locks and bolts sealing them shut. With a determined gleam, she paces forward and waves her hand. The locks click and clang, tumblers rolling before an audible bang is heard. Red lips pull into a smirk as she reaches for the first door and pulls it open._

 _The Queen startles, the nightmarish images of an Archdemon roaring painfully before sliver chains clamp into its scales and drag it underwater. Blood and a tidal wave of ocean heads for her and she slams the door shut, brown eyes wide and darting to the next ancient looking door. Apprehensively she turns the handle and the oak is thrown wide open. She steps back at the inferno as an agonizing howl from another Archdemon has her captivated. Ebony spears stick from its scales as dark knights hold the writhing beast down while it slowly burns to death. The flames reach out for the Queen and she quickly slams the door shut, her hand retracting quickly from the scorching brass knob. The furious royal quickly rounds on a stoic Victoria._

 _ **"Why didn't you tell me about your dreams?!.."**_

 _She harshly grabs the placid girls head._

 _ **"Answer me!..**_ **"**

 _Victoria's Black eyes stare eerily._

 _ **"Shes not here anymore..**_ **"**

 _Suddenly a swarm of darkness crashes into them.._

 _.._

 _.._

The Queen stumbles back on the bed with a gasp, white eyes shimmering back brown as Victoria slouches against the bed with a stream of blood leaking from her nose and snaking over pink lips. Blue eyes remain downcast as the royal launches to her feet and paces with hands on hips.

"You will replenish in the morning before your lesson with Emma, understood?!"

"Y..Yes..My Queen.."

Shocked brown eyes dart to the haggard girl and after a moment stunned, the Queen frowns deeply, whirling and storms over to the door.."You will be summoned tomorrow after training!" The door is launched open and the steely confused royal quickly stalks down the hall.

Victoria stares in a haze at the marble floor as it gradually gets closer before she eventually lands on her face. Her slave is escorted back in as her quarters are locked with a series of clangs from the outside. The half naked slave quickly rushes to her side and kneels uncertain, but before she can register what hes doing, her eyes glaze over and darkness drags her under...

* * *

Thick crimson presses against white lips as the Queen slides into her high back chair opposite Snow in her private study.

"Something disturbs you my Queen."

"The girl, she seems.."

"Absent?"

Intrigued brown eyes flicker to the council woman.."Yes."

"In the morning, tests will show us more, but until then the girl will rest and begin anew tomorrow."

"Perhaps.." The royal stares at the flickering flames of the fireplace.

"There's something else troubling you."

"I saw into her mind, shes been keeping important secrets from me."

"What kind of secrets?"

"It seems she tried to lock away new memories, memories of her ancestors demise."

Snow slides forward intrigued.."Memories? Perhaps it's a form of imprinting and these images have resurfaced due to her inner demon being suppressed."

"Or taking control."

"I'm sorry majesty but I don't understand, she seems much in control."

The Queen shakes her head weakly.."While in her mind she said something to me that makes me think otherwise."

"May I be so bold as to ask what?"

The royal refocuses and sighs weakly.."I asked why she kept those memories from me, but the girl said she wasn't there anymore."

Snow frowns perplexed.."She told you she wasn't there anymore?"

"Yes, but the shell I was speaking to wasn't Vairóčana and her mind was vividly blank."

The council woman shuffles apprehensively.."Perhaps it was a result of her punishment.."

They stare at each other in a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It is our way Snow, she broke our laws and justice needed to be issued."

"And I agree my Queen. The girl should remember her place but I may think she has taken it to heart. From what I've researched, humans are more sensitive to emotional stimulants than we are. Her lacerations are also another example."

"So there is no cure for her scaring?"

"Unfortunately not majesty. Unlike vampires, her rapid healing does not account for all aspects of her wounds. It also may be that she has nerve damage judging by the severity of the lacerations. I'll be able to find out tomorrow during testing, and if its true..if it is then perhaps blood can help her recover."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I..I'm not sure my Queen.."

Placid brown eyes coast to the flames, cool blood from her crystal glass breaching red lips.

"However she does seem to be settling in more. Maybe after a few months surrounded by her new environment, she'll be comfortable enough to go outside. Only if you think she's ready that is."

"A lot has happened in the last month. She seems a fast learner. Once the next step of her training is complete I will send her on a training excursion in the woods, supervised and collared of course."

"Her inner knowledge of combat has seemed to increase greatly. I think it may have something to do with her Archdemon. Emma said it was as if the girl had vamperic speed but at an abnormal rate. Even through her apparent rage, her strength also must have been great to break several of Emma's ribs and leg."

"I suspected that also. She is unlocking memories and skills from her past which will greatly accelerate her training."

"May I ask what you will do with her once she's ready for live combat?"

"There is a Lycan base Midas has informed me of outside of New York. I will orchestrate a simple diversion attack strategy with the girl and Emma. They should be able to exterminate the infestation quickly and silently without need for my elite."

"I will make sure to keep on top of her feeding habits until then. It seems she draws sufficient strength from meats and your blood. I've been keeping her on a balanced diet as not to stir any primal urges."

"I am confident her urges are at rest. The girl knows the consequences and has shown remarkable restraint, but I fear it has only pulled forward her temperament."

"If I may speak freely your majesty?"

"You may."

"I think her lack of control today was a one time event. Humans seem to rely on their emotions more so than vampires. The girl struggles with her internal battle to give up complete control because fear and anger force her not to. Being an Archdemon will also most likely interfere with her ability to submit to orders."

"From what I saw tonight the girl has neither fear nor anger. There seems to be nothing occupying her thoughts."

"Perhaps pain is causing her distress."

"No it is more than that. She has never been one to willingly submit to everything I say, even after I threaten her. She referred to me as her Queen which is completely out of character."

"Perhaps George is right, perhaps shes finally learnt her place."

"Since when has George ever been right when he hypothesizes?"

Snow grins.,"Her majesty has a point..Then what is on the girls mind?"

"I don't know..But I intend to find out." Red lips take another sip of the metallic liquid, determined brown eyes staring into the flames in the charred pit...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence..**_

* * *

Victoria stands stoically, a wooden staff in her hand, a dozen guard pointing rifles at her along the back wall and Emma pacing with a silver sword twirling in her hand. David stands on the sidelines of the training chamber, his arms folded over his chest as the blond lunges forward and cuts the placid girls stomach with her weapon.

"Defend yourself pure blood!" Frustrated, Emma lunges again, slicing into Victoria's shoulder and bashing the tip of the girls spine with the hilt of her blade. Victoria stumbles forward, landing on one knee but staggers to her feet placidly. She remains standing, watching the prowling vampire get more frustrated but she feels a slither of guilt at the slight limp Emma has. Retribution..That's what she'll give her.

"What the fucks wrong with you! Fight now! I command it!"

The Queens command to obey clicks in her mind and Victoria dodges the blade aimed for her hip. Slash after slash, the sword narrowly misses white flesh as Victoria dances around the sharp silver. Emma pulls back and smirks, twirling her weapon and nodding.."Better, now attack me.." Victoria remains unmoving and the blond frowns.."Are you deaf, I said attack me!"

Placid blue eyes dart to the heavy metal chains still suspended on the marble wall and Emma softens a fraction.."You wont be punished for attacking me when I've already provoked a response. What happened yesterday is in the past, justice was issued and now we move on. Now attack me.." Victoria remains unmoving and Emma snarls.."I just gave you a direct order pure blood! Now attack me!"

In a flash, Victoria's wooden baton is swung at the blonds hip but its quickly deflected and soon they dance in elegant combat.

"Keep your stance shoulder width apart! Don't leave your hips or shoulder open to attack or your as good as dead!" The blond pushes forward, smirking as the girl obeys her every command explicitly but feels a certain lag.."Good now use your anger and disarm me!" A moment later Emma's blade is flung from her palm and clatters to the marble floor. The vampire frowns, scrutinizing the slightly beaten and bloody girl. She scoops the silver sword back into her hand and approaches curiously.."Again!"

Before the blond can even make a swing, her weapon is slapped free and clatters to the floor again. David stares in awe at the girls obedience and skill.

"Good. Your training in hand to hand combat is progressing quickly." Curious green eyes slide to Victoria's broken hand and Emma startles when the girl bows.

"With your permission, may I have my hand seen to before we advance?"

David and Emma share stunned and curious glances. _."Ugh_..Yeah, yes I suppose that's acceptable. Return to your quarters and I'll send someone for you later."

"Thank You."

The intrigued vampires watch as the placid girl gently places her weapon back on the rack and exits the room with a trio of elites. David wanders over to the blond, both still staring after Victoria.."What the hell was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I should speak with the council. Carry on with the new trainees and make sure the cage is ready."

"No problem."

Emma quickly slots her weapon back on the wall and heads out of the chamber..

* * *

"I believe shes ready."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Emma turns to the frowning George, the circle of council members and the Queen listening curiously.."The demonstration of complete control and obedience was something one of her majesty's elites displays.." The blond bows her head to the Queen.."My Queen I wouldn't have come if I had any doubt."

"What do you suggest then Emma?"

"I think it's time we begin training her in demon form."

Midas shakes his head.."That would be unwise girl."

"Maybe not."

The Queen cocks an intrigued eyebrow.."Explain Snow."

"If we keep her in a controlled environment and her majesty's influence is not too far away, then maybe at her current state she'll be susceptible to training."

"So what do you suggest Snow?!"

George and Snow glare at one another, the tension in the room ever wary.

"I suggest _George,_ we place the girl in the cage, armed elites trained on her at all times and Emma issuing commands!"

"And are we sure the cage will hold her if she goes rogue?" Midas questions skeptically.

"The steel is interbred with titanium alloy. The beast wont be going anywhere once trapped."

"Then its settled. Have the cage prepared and make sure appropriate security measures are in place. I will not have another incident Emma."

"At once my Queen."

"We shall be down shortly so have the girl informed of her change of regimen and brought to the training chamber."

"Of course." Emma bows, stepping back and out of the circle of thrones before making her exit through the large double doors..

* * *

After some vampire called Nova had patched her broken hand and braced it in a splint, Victoria had been escorted back to her quarters with the door locked behind her. She feels nothing but emptiness, loneliness at being treated like a caged animal. She scribbles on the fine parchment with her left hand, her head leaning on the desk and broken hand hanging by her side. Vacant blue eyes stare at the stick figures shes abnormally carving onto paper as she thinks about her next training session with Emma.

Hesitant yellow eyes flicker up from his knees by his masters chair and lock onto the broken bandaged hand hanging in front of him. The slave very carefully reaches for the limb and runs a delicate finger over one of Victoria's. The scribbling above stops abruptly as yellow eyes dare to lift to his masters face.

Victoria stares at apprehensive yellow eyes that never quite meet hers, the mans gentle touch piquing her curiosity. She thinks how bold he must feel and perhaps is looking for some sort of confirmation or punishment, but she simply resumes scribbling, placid blue eyes sliding back to her crude drawings. There's another touch on her thumb and then another smoothing softly up and down her wrist but she remains silent. She feels some comfort in the touch, one that's so gentle and careful in contrast to the beatings and torture she gets from her training.

Suddenly the locks from the door clang and the gentle touch is quickly retracted as her door is swung open. Her slave darts out of the way when three elites drag her to her feet and march her from her quarters..

* * *

Victoria's pushed into the cage, Emma stood opposite as Victoria hauls herself to her feet and the bars seal around them.

"It's at our Queens order we move to the next step of your training. You'll become your demon and we'll perform some simple exercises understood?"

"Yes."

Dim blue eyes lock onto the mass of elite soldiers accompanying the Queen and her council into the chamber. The royal clicks her fingers and her personal guard fan out around the cage, weapons cocked and aimed at the placid hybrid.."Vairóčana, has Emma informed you of what is required?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good, then begin."

Victoria bows weakly at the royal before concentrating and searching the back of her mind. She closes her eyes for added effect but cant seem to locate the constant screaming that used to live in her thoughts. Her face pops, fangs elongating and eyes shimmering black but after a moment it recedes and blue eyes slide open.

The council frown, the Queen raising a perplexed eyebrow and looks pointedly at Emma.."Your Queen just gave you an order pure blood!"

Victoria balls her hand, concentrating again and frantically searches the empty darkness in her mind. Again her fangs elongate, eyes shimmering black but after a few seconds they retract and she stumbles, her unbroken hand clamping against her aching skull. Emma glances questionably at her Queen who frowns deeply at the swaying girl.

"Whats the meaning of this?! Why isn't it mutating?!"

"I don't think its for the lack of trying George!"

Dark eyes glance at the sneering council woman.."Then what Snow?"

"Perhaps it needs persuading?!" George quickly jumps in.."Second! Persuade the beast!"

Emma glances at her Queen who nods weakly before the blond pulls out a tazer rod. She approaches Victoria and presses the metal tip into her side. Victoria shrieks, darting away from the weapon and towards the bars.

"Change now!"

The blond forces the tip into Victoria's stomach, another screech of pain echoing around them as Victoria's shaking body attempts to stumble away from Emma's reach. She pulls at her darkness, the same half process pulling her fangs and black eyes forward but they quickly dissipate leaving her breathless.."I..I cant.."

"Yes you can! Do it! Do it now or I'll break both your legs and shock you until your skin is purple!"

The side of the rod smashes against the side of Victoria's face and she tumbles to the floor groaning, the pain on her cheekbone almost sealing her eye shut.

"My Queen, I don't think this will get the results you need." Snow quickly speaks up.

"Then what do you propose?"

"Let me take her back to the lab, run some tests, I'm sure I can find out her regression."

Victoria's shriek reverberates off the walls as a shock tares through her scarred back.

"Very well, I want results within the day, am I understood?"

"Explicitly my Queen."

"Emma enough.." The blond stops her onslaught on the trembling girl as the cage is raised and elite storm the floor.."Shes all yours Snow."

"Take her to my lab immediately."

The elite bow, hauling a limp Victoria up and drag her out of the chamber..

* * *

Bloodshot blue eyes stare wearily at the white ceiling, the sound of bleeping machines echoing all around her. Victoria shifts slightly, the restraints binding her wrists and ankles to the bed flexing and the metal band attached to various wires shifting against her forehead. Snow had ran many tests, some painful, others painless but there had been a flurry of vampires constantly taking samples and blood for the past eight hours. Her mind drifts, her inability to morph into her demon confusing. She wishes she had the answer, then she could just get on with training and be sent back to her room in peace, but with a big problem like this, she only sees more pain in her future.

There's a shuffling beside her, the scratching of a chair on marble as a figure sits by her bedside. There's a long silence where she feels critical eyes burning into her but she simply stares at the ceiling.

"Your results are confusingly clear.. but I think I understand.." A cold palm gently lays against Victoria's bare arm as Snow leans in grimly.."Your demon has receded too far for you to reach because you've given up.." Slender fingers tilt Victoria's head towards Snow but blue eyes remain distant.."You have no drive, think you have no purpose. There is nothing wrong with you physically but mentally...What's wrong Victoria?"

Dim blue eyes glass over, the gentle utter of her real name sparking the first bit of emotion in days. She remains silent, a lump in her throat and a cold thumb rubbing gently under her swollen and bruised cheekbone.

"You need to talk to someone child, what you are feeling isn't normal to our kind. We simply don't register your pain because we rarely experience such emotion. We are a race that is about order, routine and discipline. You have done extraordinary attempting to adapt to our ways in such a short period of time, but from what I conclude, it has ultimately been too much. Talk to the Queen, she will understand and help you become who you wish to be.."

The Queens lies and broken trust noisily barrage Victoria's mind and bloodshot eyes stare wearily into the unknown.

With a sigh, Snow retracts her soothing hand and stands from her chair.."Rest and think about what I said." She stares woeful at the broken and silent girl before gliding from the room and switching off the main lights. Two elites shuffle at the door, eyes trained on the unmoving body strapped to the bed as weary blue eyes finally slide shut..

* * *

...

...

Victoria's eyes snap open at heavy boots surrounding her before a black hood is forced over her head and her restraints released. She panics, her breathing heavy as her body is lifted from the soft mattress and shes dragged down marble halls. She hears nothing besides the blood rushing through her ears, her rapid breath's and the thud of many boots surrounding her. She thinks maybe they're bringing her to her death, finally willing to execute her because her demon no longer resides within, but a gust of cold air and the sound of crunching pebbles beneath her feet has her speculating. Shes tugged to an abrupt stop, the hood ripped from her head and frantic blue eyes landing on the placid Queen in front of her. Her senses finally return and she looks around at the high hedges and brush of the large gardens around them.

"I thought a stroll in my gardens would be to your liking. You have my permission to roam unaided but remember to stay within these walls or punishment will be issued, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes your majesty." Victoria composes herself as much as possible, the strong hands attached to her bruising arms released as shes ushered forwards down the path. She takes a couple of uncertain steps but glances back at the royal.

"Go mláďa."

Victoria slowly makes her way between the tall hedges and out of sight of the armored group. She wanders aimlessly, her sudden kidnapping experience slowly being buried in the back her mind as she takes in her surroundings stoically. Many different types of exotic flowers shes never seen before shimmer in the moonlight. She thinks of trying to draw one of them when her hand has healed but shes suddenly gazing up at the fine marble statue picturing several strong men being bitten by large snakes.

Half an hour later and Victoria continues to wander, the stone structures and rosary bushes helping to stir a little creativity within her but she knows it wont last. Blue eyes coast to a proud standing apple tree surrounded by a low marble wall. She approaches cautiously, the forbidden crimson apples looming over her and she cant help reaching for the tempting fruit.

Smiling brown eyes watch from a distance as Victoria reaches for the tree, but the Queen's smile slips when the limb pauses. The royal frowns when Victoria's hand drops and the girl moves away placidly. Suddenly a draft of white swirls appear in front of Victoria and soon shes looking into the Queens angry eyes.

"Snow notified me of her results! I thought this would help you but you seem uninterested to try and regain control of your emotional spiral!" Victoria only stares and the royal grits her teeth.."You will talk with me about your feelings so we can move on and resume training!"

"I'm feeling nothing so we may resume with my training your majesty."

"NO! You are lying to me! Now tell me!"

"I'm telling the truth my Queen.."

"Do not make such a declaration of my title if you do not mean it Vairóčana!"

"I don't understand your majesty."

The royals fangs are quickly released with a hiss.."What is wrong?! I command you tell me!" When Victoria remains silent the Queen shrieks furiously, lunging forward and clamping onto the stoic girls neck.

Victoria's breath hitches, the royals strong arms pinning hers at her sides as the woman feasts on her neck. Her limbs gradually become weaker, her mind fogging over at the alarming amount of blood being drained.

The Queen digs her fangs in deeper, her anger still burning and the urge to kill high. She feels the limbs against her struggle weakly but she only tightens her hold, squeezing the warm body against her harshly. She snakes her way into her victims mind, exploring the shadows and darkness before suddenly a barrage of images and feelings slam into her, knocking the air from her lungs. She sees and feels through Victoria's memories as if she was the girl; _**the conversation they had before Victoria's extra training, the happiness she feels at their banter, the trust she has for her Queen before shes being shocked brutally, her indescribable fear battling with the pain and unknown of her demon, the cruel methods of control forced on her mind and the trust and happiness she had for the royal is slowly being chipped away with every painful shock.**_ **.**

Before the Queen can recede from the girls mind, another set of memories force themselves on her; _**She spars with Emma, her body numb and heart like stone, the words Pet and thing are screaming in her mind as suddenly she explodes and beats Emma senseless, she sees her own fiery brown eyes, the pressure on her windpipe burning her lungs, she tries to explain her uncertain feeling but her own furious statement shatters her heart completely.**_ _._ _ **"your place is nothing but KNEELING AT YOUR BETTERS FEET!"..She feels numb, stripped of the last of her real self and finally accepts the place she has been beaten into repeatably. The happy and confusing feelings the girl had for her are gone and she feels nothing..**_

The Queens teeth retract, the woman taking a desperate deep breath into her burning lungs and allowing tears to silently roll down her cold cheeks. Her heart aches painfully, the shock from the mass of vivid memories and emotions making her mind fuzzy. She breathes heavily, remorseful glassy eyes darting to the abnormally white face aimlessly pointing into the heavens. She shakes the limp body in her arms, the puncture marks from her latest conquest releasing small trickles of blood but never closing.

"Mláďa?" She shakes the body again, more urgently this time and places her palm over the girls face.."Vairóčana?!" The dead weight in her arms continues to remain unresponsive and quickly the Queen places two fingers against the humans well know pulse point. She panics when she cant find a beat and quickly tilts the girls head to face her.

"VICTORIA?!

The Queen quickly rips open her own wrist and opens Victoria's mouth, allowing the thick metallic blood to drip down the girls throat. Gently she lies Victoria on the pebbles, her blood continuing to slither into the child's stomach as she runs a soothing hand down a freezing cold cheek.."Come back to me dieťa!..I am sorry.."

The broken whisper has weary blue eyes flickering open and a weak cough echoing around them. The Queen smiles genuinely, attempting to push her wrist towards Victoria's mouth and cradle the girls head.

Victoria's lungs are burning, her hazy vision taking in the light of the moon and then the vampire Queen above. She felt herself leave her body, she had died and it was bliss, no more pain, no more suffering, just peace, but before she could reach her mother, she'd been violently ripped back. She weakly pulls away from the bloodied wrist and smooth hands attempting to cradle her as tears stream down her cheeks.

"No..Please no, no.." She sobs, dragging herself away from the confused Queen but her weak arms don't get her far. She collapses to the pebbles, glassy broken eyes staring at the fine cut stones littered in front of her as she sobs weakly.

The Queen approaches cautiously, gently bending and staring grimly. She places a slim hand on Victoria's waist and laces another through tangled ebony hair.

"I finally understand..and I am sorry. Trust is so vital to me but I broke yours so callously.."

Victoria continues to cry, her body burning from its reincarnation and from the beating she received earlier. The hands at her hip and head rub soothing circles relieving some of her tears.

"I realize I have been doing this illogically. I repeatedly stated I wanted you to embrace yourself but in contradiction, I tried to reshape you regardless of what you wanted. I wish to earn back your trust through any way I can. You must also stop your submissive behavior, as I've said before I do not need anymore slaves, and you are not my pet so clear your mind of it at once. You are Vairóčana Anderson..Human, pure blood and Archdemon, remember that."

Victoria's sobbing alleviates, her heavy eyelids sliding shut as a familiar darkness pulls her under...


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: This chapter is a lot lighter I promise, and its the beginning of a complicated and scary road for Victoria and the Queen ;) Please keep the reviews coming, your words really inspire me to write.._

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

Thoughts swirl around Victoria's mind, boredom eating away at her as she stares at the black ceiling of her quarters. Over the past two days the Queen dropped by for many visits, constantly berating her about her health and emotional state. She finally feels something but unfortunately its irritation at the Queens constant coddling. She thinks maybe the woman is feeling guilty for killing her, but most likely its because the Queen almost lost a vital weapon that could end them their war. She still hasn't heard anything from her demon, the beast seems to have disappeared from her mind and shes panicking that it may be gone for good. Snow however thinks otherwise, the elder collected many blood samples in the last two days and even went so far as to get a brain scan. The council woman says her mental state is better, something about more brain activity which has seemed to make the Queen happy. She hasn't been called to training yet so she thinks the royal has confined her to bed rest which also irritates her to the point of insanity.

Blue eyes flicker to the slave kneeling by her bedside as he gently traces the lines on her palm with a careful finger. Shes opted to calling the vampire Michael instead of _slave_ or _hey you_. He seems okay with it but as usual, doesn't say a word and keeps his head down. The man also seems more comfortable around her and sleeps in a cage the Queens guard brought into her room. Its a little heartbreaking and uncomfortable locking the man in there every night but he doesn't seem to mind, just accepts it before he curls up with the cover and pillow she gave him and goes to sleep. Its so wrong and she feels the need to set him free, but she thinks he probably wouldn't have the courage to go anywhere. She shivers thinking about the training he must have been put through in order to be a slave.

Shes been thinking a lot about her life but cant help dreaming of her death from a few nights ago. Sometimes she dreams of embracing her mother again in that hazy field of mist, but then the images distort horrifically and she sometimes wakes up screaming or crying. Back in the real world her sister would have sent her to a shrink to talk her issues through, but here she feels she cant confide in anyone, not even the Queen who has pressed her time and time again. She thinks how the royal will ultimately be annoyed with her for not explaining the distressing nightmares but feels the Queen has not yet earned back her trust.

As if the vampire had read her thoughts, Victoria feels a presence on the other side of the bed and slowly turns her head. Blue eyes glance up at the Queen staring down at her from against the headboard, slender hands crossed in the woman's lap and bare feet tucked to one side. Her focus slides back to the ceiling and brown eyes narrow.

"How are you feeling mláďa?"

The muscly slave startles at his Queens sudden presence and quickly releases Victoria's hand and presses his forehead to the marble floor. Victoria huffs, sliding her arm down the bedside and gently cups the slaves skull. With a soft pull, his head slowly rises and she pushes it against the mattress, lacing soothing fingers through short dark hair.."I'm fine your majesty."

The Queen raises a curious eyebrow and shuffles a little closer.."That is what you said earlier."

"It is."

Red lips purse.."Do you feel any different?"

"I feel fine my Queen."

Dark eyes narrow.."What did I say about referring me to that title!"

"I'm sorry your majesty."

The royal huffs frustrated before primly sliding from the sheets and paces towards the exit.."Come!"

Victoria slides from the bed, a final smooth through Micheal's hair as she follows the steely royal out of her quarters.

They arrive in the bathing chamber, present vampires quickly grabbing their robes and vacating the room for their Queen. The royal stops at the main pool, a mischievous glint in dark eyes as she slowly turns to face the placid girl.."I thought due to your subservience and you taking my slave, you could assist me with my needs.."

Victoria's focus flickers to red smirking lips before slender fingers are slipping the black straps of the royals dress over white shoulders. Blue eyes widen when the royals elegant coverings fall to the floor revealing a very naked Queen. Victoria's focus quickly darts elsewhere, her panic surfacing and stomach rolling violently as the woman slowly circles behind her. She feels a cold finger slip under her shirt and slowly pull upwards.

"You do think of yourself as a plaything, do you not?"

The sultry voice in her ear has a shiver snaking up Victoria's spine and her anger flares. She rips her shirt from the vampires hold and whirls.."Don't touch me!"

The Queens grin slides into a genuine smile and she nods weakly.."I am glad to finally see you again mláďa.."

Victoria watches perplexed as the regal woman glides passed and descends into the steaming water. Brown eyes watch her, slender arms draping over the edge of marble as the royal leans against the pools side.."Care to join me? You don't need to worry, I will not try to seduce you, I was merely trying to provoke a response other than your infuriating lucidness.."

Victoria narrows her eyes, her temper simmering as she wanders to the other side of the steaming water. Tentatively she sits at the pools edge and dips her legs in as they both stare at one another in silence.

"It has come to my attention you have been in distress.." Victoria frowns and the Queen quickly elaborates.."It seems you have been screaming in your sleep.."

Victoria sighs weakly, blue eyes sliding to her submerged calves in the water. The royal softens, making a hesitant move forward but thinks better of it and resumes her place at the pools edge.."May I ask why that is?"

"I..I cant."

"Why? Is it a personal issue? If it is memories from your demons past I must know about it."

Victoria huffs exasperated.."Its not a memory..At least not one of those."

"Then what?"

Victoria fidgets incessantly, the Queen easily picking up on her uncomfortable body language.."It was when I died the other night, I..I saw something.."

The Queen slides forward intrigued.."What did you see?"

"It was...my mum."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it was actually real but it felt it. I was trying to get to her but something dragged me back and that's when I woke up. My nightmares are always the same, I try to reach her but then something happens and she dies, then I wake up." Victoria quickly wipes a stray tear from her cheek as a small wave of water announces the Queens presence. She glances into soft brown eyes as gentle hands massage her submerged calves.

"I do not have answers for your experience with death, but I can tell you your nightmares are only negative effects of what you have been feeling over the past week. You didn't state your mother was in any pain when you left this world, was she?

"No, she seemed kinda..sad."

"But not in pain, it is your mind playing tricks on you, that is all. I'm sure the gods are looking after her well."

The smile on red lips makes Victoria's heart flutter and she smiles weakly.."She'd be disappointed in me, that's probably why she was sad."

The Queen frowns.."And why is that?"

"I..I ran away from my dad not long after she died. My sister knew the reason but she holds it against me as well."

"Why did you run? Was it because of his constant alcohol consumption?" Hurt blue eyes snap up but the royal continues to rub Victoria's skin gently.."You showed me images in your mind Vairóčana. I saw enough, the mans anger towards you was misplaced."

"He never used to be like that."

"That is no excuse."

"But its my fault she died.." Brown eyes stare questionably as a tear slides down Victoria's cheek.."I snuck out to go to a party with friends. I was underage and got too drunk, she had to come and get me and...She never would have been on the road that night if I'd just stayed in my room and done my homework like she told me to." She quickly wipes the tears staining her cheeks and clears her throat.

"We can't change our past Vairóčana, but we can build a future worthy of it. Perhaps your mother was upset because she knew it wasn't your time to join her."

"Maybe." A wet hand cups Victoria's cheek and blue eyes are redirected.

"Be strong for her, for yourself."

"Its easier said than done, especially now that my demons gone."

The Queen pulls back.."It is not gone mláďa, it is only hidden within you. If your demon had truly left, you wouldn't have the abilities and physical strength you do now. We only need to seek it out together."

"But it used to scream at me and now I cant hear anything, I cant even sense anything else in my mind when as before, I used to box it in a cage."

"You are becoming yourself more and more, we will keep trying as long as it takes. I will not make the same mistakes again.."

Victoria smiles weakly at the royals determination and feels the woman's genuine want to help. Lost in thought, blue eyes remain transfixed on the Queen who cocks an intrigued eyebrow.."You are different to any other human I have encountered."

"That's probably because the rest haven't had a demon living inside them."

"No, your humanity is a big part of you. Its what makes you weak but incredibly powerful at the same time. The demon and vamperic blood within you is not only where your strength resides."

"I'm sure you've crossed many human beings, I cant be the only one that's piqued your interest."

"True many millions have been brought before me during my reign, but most craved power or were simple food for my children."

 _"Okayy_..Thanks for that last part."

Red lips grin.."What I am trying to say is you do not crave power, even with the most powerful being of all creation living inside you. Ever since we met you have fought to be independent, not been biased to change, you also saved my life twice after I had you disciplined and beaten but it was not through control or submission, it was by your own choice. I control millions of humans behind international companies, royalty and those working the underground, but I have never crossed paths with someone as fascinating as you.."

The Queen gently tucks a strand of ebony hair behind Victoria's ear and her heart flutters, stomach churning with butterflies at her uncertain and petrifying emotions. Brown eyes stare curiously at her chest as a wet hand is pressed over her erratic heart.

"Do you sense danger?"

Blue eyes flicker around the chamber and Victoria clears her throat awkwardly.."No I _Ugh_..I'm fine, just a little hot in here is all." Recognition flashes in mischievous brown eyes as a wide smirk rolls onto red lips and Victoria shuffles uncomfortably.

Suddenly the doors are flung open and Emma quickly approaches before dropping to one knee by the pool.."Sincerest apologies my Queen but I have urgent news."

"Speak!"

"David and several of his trainees have been captured by an underground Lycan group while on an excursion. I request to assemble a team and go after them immediately."

Victoria stares at the flustered blond. She remembers seeing Emma with this David many times whilst being here. They seem very close..Blue eyes widen, the same scent she had picked up on whilst training had come from the man as well, are they perhaps related?

The Queen frowns deeply, slowly rising out of the pool and approaches her second. Victoria's eyes quickly dart away from the glistening naked body and retreat back to her lap.

"How did this happen?!"

"I'm unsure my Queen but scouts say they saw a dozen Lycans drag several of our men into the Harris warehouse at the edge of the city."

The Queen growls.."The filthy zver! You will do nothing until I speak with the council, am I clear?!"

There's a brief pause before the blond nods.."Yes your majesty."

"Mláďa, return to your chambers! I will summon you tomorrow!" And without a backwards glance, the Queen throws a robe around herself and storms out of the chamber with an apprehensive Emma trailing behind.

Victoria stares after them, the hot water of the pool pruning her limbs so she slowly rises to her feet. Her minds erratic, a certain need to follow and fight for their captured companions great, but she thinks the urge could be nothing more than to rip a Lycan apart and suddenly she gets an idea. From previous experience, her demon had been inclined to show itself when Lycans were near, so if she tags along on Emma's little rescue mission, maybe her demon will resurface and everything could settle again. She smiles, eagerly pacing to the chamber doors and is quickly escorted by a trio of guards back to her quarters..

* * *

After twenty minutes of anxious waiting, Victoria paces incessantly, the yellow eyes of Micheal following her back and forward from his kneeling position at the bottom of her bed. If she enacts her plan the Queen will be furious, but in the long run it'll only help the royal and her training. Since the guard brought Victoria back to her room, she hasn't heard anything through her super sensitive hearing. If shes going to help get the trainees and David back then she has to enact her plan now. Blue eyes land on the kneeling slave and she smiles weakly.."Your not going to like this, but just trust me okay?"

The man nods softly as she paces over to the door, clearing her throat and knocks.."Hey, I've got to use the bathroom.."

There's a clunk from the lock and then the door swings open. She spots two guards standing vigilant in the empty hallway and suddenly grabs their heads and bashes them together. The vampires collapse in a heap and shes quick to drag the men into her room and close the door. Her heart pounds in her chest, her adrenaline and excitement making her tremble slightly as she stares apprehensively at the leather clad bodies.

"Right, now what to do..what to do.."

Blue eyes dart around her room and she quickly snatches a few of her shirts and scarves from the wardrobe. She quickly ties up the guards and strips the smallest of his armor. Five minutes later, shes in black leathers and a face mask is placed on the bed. Grimly she kneels down to Micheal, ushering him into his cage.."I'm really sorry about this, but if they find you all normal they might think you had something to do with it. I wont have you hurt because of me.."

The slaves hands are tied behind his back as he's gently guided in, his legs covered with his quilt and the steel door locked. She smiles weakly at panicked yellow eyes and rests a comforting hand on his leg.."I'll be back I promise, just stay put and everything will be alright." With a light squeeze on his firm thigh, Victoria quickly puts on her face mask and cautiously slides from the room..

* * *

She keeps her heart rate low and never stays in one place too long. Strenuous conversation echos around her and she quickly follows the voice of the steely Queen. Victoria rounds the corner but swiftly glides back out of sight of the two elite soldiers poised at either side of towering black doors. Instead she listens, pulling her super senses forward to eavesdrop on the royals conversation.

"The facts surrounding their capture don't matter! A successive hunt and retrieve is standard! We cannot let the špinavé think they have bested us!" George barks.

"And so close to our own territory.." Midas adds.

"Sending more soldiers in there may become problematic if this whole charade was only orchestrated as a diversion or trap."

"Then let me send in a contingent from my German sources majesty."

"And what happens if they fall prey to a full Lycan ambush?" Snow jabs.

George snarls.."Stick to your laboratory Snow and let me handle her majesties soldiers!"

"Enough! If we are to send in a retrieval unit then it will be a small extraction team with Emma leading."

"If your second is to lead then I request a minimum of five elites accompanying her. I will also make sure a live feed and constant IR is trained on the unit until extraction is complete."

"Very well, make preparations and inform Emma. They leave at once."

"Yes my Queen."

"Dismissed."

Victoria startles, heading back down the hall and mind racing. She quickly spots a bulky vampire clad in black armour priming a heavy rifle and follows his previous steps. She spots two other elites heading through heavy steel doors and quickly follows. She almost gawks at the array of weapons and armor on display but watches the vampires receive guns and armour from a man behind the counter and she approaches cautiously. When the elite leave, she clears her throat and tentatively steps up to the curious blue eyed man.

"You here about the recovery unit?"

She panics a little, clearing her throat and nods. The man narrows his eyes but grabs a body vest, cuffs, an assault riffle, a helmet and a particularly nasty looking knife and places them on the counter.

"You seem a little small for an elite, you new?"

"Yes." She tries to put on a low rough American accent but it messily comes out as a weird cross between German and Texan. When his frown deepens, she quickly begins sliding the body armour on and grabs the weapons and helmet.

"You from the German clan or something?"

"Yes." She spins, heading for the doors.

"Langweilig hier?... _ **(Boring here right?)**_ "

The German dialect registers in her mind and she feels her mouth and mind working in sync.

" _ **Yes, just glad to finally get some action.**_ " She glances at the man and relaxes at his cheeky grin before whirling and rushing out of the armory. She smiles broadly and for the first time, is actually thankful for her demons skills.

With her armour on, Victoria paces down the marble halls after a hasty elite solider and fumbles with the heavy assault riffle in her arms. Shes never fired a gun let alone held one before and has a pressing need to get rid of it. She rounds the corner and zeros in on four elite soldiers priming their weapons and Emma snapping a blade onto her belt. She quickly rushes over and slides into the ranks, pretending to look her gun over and adjusts her body armor.

"Right listen up! Its a simple retrieval retribution. If you see any of those filthy bastards gun them down and move on! Our main priority is getting our comrades back alive, if they're dead, we torch the place and get the hell out, understood?!"

The group of elites holler and Victoria quickly hollers in after them.

"Good! Now move out!"

The elite march forward and Victoria quickly steps in line, eyes forward and stomach churning violently. There's a moment she thinks she should just turn back but clearly with the blond right behind her, its too late. She marches forward and soon they breach the palace walls and jump into the back of an armored van. The doors are sealed as they sit within the darkness and the roar of the engine has Victoria's hands shaking..


	15. Chapter 15

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence, Gore..**_

* * *

She just knows the Queen is going to beat her senseless for it, what she didn't know was that her helmet has a camera and the council and Queen seem to be watching the units movements. She cant help her heart pounding against her chest and thinks maybe this was a severely bad idea.

They cautiously stalk down the pitch black tunnels, a light fixed to the end of her rifle illuminating the elite solider ahead of her. The torch is really just to help her fears but in truth, she can see things just as clear as if there was no light at all. Emma suddenly signals to her and the solider in front and she quickly follows the vampire to the other side of the tunnel. They come to a fork and she dreads the blond splitting them up.

"You two with me, you three down there, signal if you have any movement."

Relief washes over Victoria as the blond quickly moves to lead and they veer off into the left tunnel. She feels more confident being with the blond and knows full well how hardcore the vampire is. She stops abruptly, the smell of wet dog filling the air and a tingling driving up her spine. She whirls, her flashlight darting into the distant darkness as a faint crackling from Emma's headset is heard behind.

Emma frowns at the snappy voice of George in her ear and whirls to find her second soldier unmoving several paces behind.."What the hell are you doing?! Get back in formation!"

Victoria whirls, quickly approaching the blond and blue eyes bulge when shimmering yellow orbs shine behind the angry vampire. There's a loud crackling in Emma's earpiece but before the blond can whirl, Victoria is pushing both her companions against the tunnel wall and dodging the pouncing beast. The wolf snarls at them, snapping its jaws and lunges forward again. Several gunshots echo off the stone walls before the wining creature collapses in a heap.

"Keep moving! And don't lag behind again or I'll personally feed you to the dogs!"

Victoria nods, continuing behind the small party with her hair standing on end and an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something doesn't feel right, she can sense it.

Ten minutes without incident and they eventually branch out into a putrid smelling area of the underground. Blue eyes glance up at the racketing chains above before her stomach drops and she gasps alerting her companions. Emma's focus darts up at the demand in her ear and she growls at the two flailed vampires suspended above them.

Victoria stumbles slightly, vomit leaking into her mouth but she forces it back down and quickly heads towards the far exit. A howl echos around them, they all freeze but a light has them quickly raising their weapons at the exit only to find the rest of their group cautiously edging forward.

"Report!"

"Nothing druhý. We only found blood trails leading back here."

Emma growls, more chatter crackling in her ear from the council and her Queen.

Victoria glances around, avoiding the bloody bodies above and frowns. If all trails lead back here, where's David? And why does this feel almost like a..A low growling causes blue eyes to dart to the shrouded black holes carved into the walls.."Emma!"

Emma frowns questionably at the informality and after a beat, green eyes bulge and the blond lunges forward, ripping Victoria's helmet and face mask off.

Victoria panics, the complete shock on the blonds face and the dangerous shiver wracking her spine making her extremely agitated. There's a loud screech and fierce voices on the other end of the blonds earpiece and she can almost feel the Queens wrath already beating against her. Emma frowns furiously, raising a gun to her.

"You dare?!"

"No wait, you don't understand! I was only trying to.." A low rumble from the walls refocuses wide blue eyes and Victoria shivers.

"Take her back to the truck now!"

Elite edge forward, guns raised but Victoria backs away, hands raised peacefully.."Just stop a second! Somethings here! Its in the walls!"

An angry voice crackles on the other end of the blonds headset and the vampire quickly lunges forward and pins Victoria's arms behind her back. She yelps at the pressure as shes marched across the open space.."No wait! There's something else here! Don't be stupid and let me help!"

A howl echos around them and the blond stops abruptly, the elite training weapons all around them. Suddenly several pairs of yellow eyes flash in the darkness of the walls and Lycans slowly crawl down to the floor. Victoria's quickly released, wide blue eyes darting to the exit that's now blocked by glowing yellow eyes and she tries to combat her fear.

Emma's headset crackles frantically, green eyes darting to the dozen werewolves snapping and snarling at them and then to the scared girl shuffling towards the armed party.."Well?! What are you waiting for filth?!"

A Lycan snaps at Emma, others growling viciously.

"Their waiting for me." All focus darts to a placid man, his long cloak covered in blood, dark hair and afternoon shadow outlining vibrant green eyes.

"So your in charge of these scum!"

"I'm glad you could make it, and I assume your Queen is watching?" Emma glares, showing off elongated fangs.."Good." The man waves his hand and David, along with two other bloody bodies are thrown into the clearing.

Vampires and Lycans stir, both showing threatening power as Victoria stares within a trance. The sound around her muffles and her senses suddenly overload. She can hear a faint roar in the back of her mind and blue eyes widen, a smile slowly crawling onto pink lips.

"By order of her highness you will be executed without mercy for breaching our borders and murdering her kin!"

"Your Queen is nothing but a whore and has no reign here. Others may be content with the scraps you toss at their feet, but we wont stand for it! You will lose this war, you will.." He pauses questionably as a chuckle escapes the alleviated girl by Emma's side.

Victoria's chortle soon turns into a full bellied laugh as she stumbles back, holding her stomach and perches against a fallen concrete beam. Everyone stares with a degree of confusion and anger.

"What the fuck are you laughing at little girl?!"

Victoria feels her demon hungry and excited within the back of her mind and mentally praises herself for the brilliant idea. She slowly pulls forward her strength as an urge to rip the Lycans apart simmers beneath the surface.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Sort of."

"I'll take great pleasure in ripping your voice box out myself!" The mans eyes shimmer a vibrant green but he frowns when Victoria tosses her gun to the floor callously.

"Wont be needing it.."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Blue eyes refocus on an agitated Emma before they cloud over black and elongated fangs breach pink lips.."Using my strategical mind.." Victoria grins at the confused blond before quickly retracting her lethal looking knife and throwing it at an unsuspecting wolf. The tip plunges into its skull with a crunch as all eyes watch the silent Lycan slowly fall forwards and splash into a puddle of murky water.

"Who the fuck are you calling a little girl!"

Victoria shrieks at the werewolf leader and in a flash, rams into the man at abnormal speed, launching him across the clearing. A barrage of gunfire and howling fills the space, vampires gunning down werewolves and Victoria dodging several attacks. One of the elite is torn apart in a massacre of blood and limbs as Emma slices a wolfs stomach open and the rest of her guard form a wall around their wounded comrades.

Victoria pounces, vicious claws extending from her fingertips as she hooks herself onto a Lycans furry back. She quickly sinks her teeth into skin, ripping a mass of flesh from the wolfs howling neck and rolls from its lifeless carcass. She scans the four that remain, watching closely how they use the darkness and holes in the wall to avoid gunfire. Suddenly a giant mass of fur barrels into her and launches them into the wall. Quickly she seizes it neck with a rough hand, the snapping serrated teeth inches from her face and swiftly she plunges her claws into its stomach. Bright green eyes burn into her but she only snarls, her claws digging deeper until a painful howl has the last three Lycans looking to their leader. Victoria pushes the shrieking wolf back, slowly ripping its stomach open and quickly pounces onto its back, ripping chunks of flash from its body through one agonizing scream after the other.

Emma and her guard stand warily next to their disorientated comrades, watching as the hybrid slowly rips the Lycan apart.

Victoria feels an indescribable anger, a force so primal shes losing control of her senses. With a furious scream, she hooks her talons under the beasts chin and pulls with all her strength. An agonizing wail reverberates around the underground, the wolf crunching to its knees and desperately trying to get the body off its back. Victoria pulls until her arm is numb, and before long, the beasts head and spine are torn from its writhing body. The mass of fur slops to the concrete and Victoria staggers forward, blood soaked and trembling with the Lycans head grasped in one hand. She shrieks, a primal growl mingling with the triumphant encore of her conquest as the remaining werewolves quickly climb from their hiding spots and dash for the exit.

Black eyes dart to the retreating bodies and Victoria hollers, dropping the Lycans severed head and whirls to give chase but Emma is suddenly stood in front of the exit.."Move vampire!"

There's a crackle on the blonds headset and slowly Emma removes the device and holds it out. Victoria pants heavily, snarling at the metal device and remains unmoving. There's a low crackle and she twitches before roughly snatching it in her claw and hesitantly pressing it to her ear.

 _"Be calm my child, you have done well, now return to me."_

"I will finish what I started! Tell your soldier to move or I will move her personally!"

 _"You will stand down and return to the palace as your Queen commands!"_

Victoria shrieks, sending the headset smashing into the wall and locks furious black eyes on the hesitant blond. She takes threatening steps forward and Emma raises her gun, backing away slowly.."Your Queen commands you to stand down pure blood! You will obey!"

Victoria snarls, snapping at the vampire but stops abruptly, her senses slowly returning at the sharp pain at her hip. She turns to stare at deep red blood massing at her side and frowns. She never felt the blow and thinks maybe its just blood from her kill.

Emma takes a silent step forward and swiftly launches the butt of her gun towards the girls skull but a quick hand suddenly grips her wrist, narrow black eyes locking onto her before shes sent crashing into the back wall.

Victoria snarls, her rage taking over again and lunges for the recovering soldier. A barrage of gunfire has her screaming painfully, stumbling back and darting through the exit.

"HOLD FIRE!" The elite settle, Emma darting to her feet and scooping up her gun.."Get them back to the van now! And torch the fucking room!" And with great speed, the blond bolts after the girl.

Victoria's rage settles, her own mind returning at the painful bullet holes and gash at her hip. She pushes back her demon, regaining control and feels frustrated at herself for letting it take over. She disobeyed a direct order from the Queen and she knows shes going to get some form of punishment for it.

She smells the blond not far behind as she sprints through the shadows and towards the surface. She briefly thinks about escaping, getting home somehow and going into hiding somewhere in the world with her family, but the Queens scarily resourceful, the woman would find her eventually and her family could suffer the consequences. She sighs, Emma's scent getting stronger as blue eyes resurface and she slows to a sluggish walk. There's no point running, but she had to get away from all that death, just because her demon revels in it doesn't mean she has to.

Victoria stops just shy of the open exit and slides to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She peels her chest plate off and scrutinizes several bullet holes puncturing her bloody shaking arms. They're causing great pain but she feels the metal pieces slowly being pushed up. Memorized blue eyes watch as crimson bullets pop out of flesh and clatter to the concrete.

Suddenly cold metal is pressed against her temple and she slowly turns to refocus on the scowling blond and the gun pointing between her eyes.

"Get up!"

Blue eyes stare grimly at the red light flashing on Emma's helmet cam and she vaguely wishes the Queen could sense her apology. With a grunt, Victoria unceremoniously pulls herself to her feet, placing a trembling hand against the gash on her hip and leans heavily against the wall. She continues to stare before black handcuffs are suddenly in the blonds hand.

"Turn around!"

With a deep sigh, her gaze drops to the floor and she painfully limps around.

"Hands behind your back!"

Without protest, Victoria begrudgingly obeys and winces when her hand leaves her bleeding side and cold metal is clamped around her wrists.

"Now up the stairs!" The blond grabs her back roughly and marches the stumbling girl up the darkened steps. When they reach their van, Emma pushes her in the back and she cries out at the strain on her wound. The blond frowns, kneeling by her side and presses a hand against the deep gash. Victoria cries out, shuffling away on her stomach but strong hands hold her still.

"Your wounds deep, we need to keep pressure on it until we get you to the infirmary."

"Since when do you care.."

"I don't! I care about my Queen, and if she wants you back alive then that's what will damn well happen! Most of us actually follow orders Pure blood!"

"You don't know a fucking thing about me! You don't know what its like having a fucking demon inside you trying to rip your mind apart and make you kill everything in sight! You think its so easy but you don't have a clue! And you can beat me for talking out of turn but even if you tie me down like some fucking dog, I wont just lie here and take ridicule for something I'm not even responsible for!" Victoria stares aggrieved at the silent blond and glances at the camera on the blonds helmet. After a pause she tilts her head in the opposite direction and slides her eyes shut.

Soon after Emma silently bandages her wound, the rest of the elite soldiers return with their rescued brothers and they all squeeze into the armored van. David stares at Victoria, his left arm torn up and leg broken. She feels everyone's eyes on her as the rumble of the engine makes her sigh and they speed away from the blazing warehouse..

* * *

She'd been left in here all night. When the rescue team returned, a bunch of armored elites had roughly escorted Victoria to her cell and she'd been left alone since then. Emma's brief patch up job on her hip seems to be holding and she can feel her skin slowly knitting the wound back together. The royal also seemed adamant not to see her but she has a strong feeling the furious woman will be paying her a visit anytime soon.

Victoria paces the small cell, how shes going to explain her actions plaguing her mind when the doors to the room inevitably open and the Queen, Emma, David and two other elite approach her cell. She represses a shiver at furious brown eyes and glances at a stoic David and a perturbed Emma.

"You think you could escape me?!"

"That's not what I was trying to do, if you'd let me explain.."

"No! You do not get to speak!"

"But I.." The Queen hisses viciously and Victoria's mouth snaps shut.

"You talk so much about trust, expect it from everyone else but you break mine just as easily! You betrayed me, used me to try and escape.."

"I.." In a flash the royal is suddenly in the cell and Victoria stumbles back at furious white eyes.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK!"

Victoria presses herself against the back wall frustrated.

"You are confined to this cell until I say otherwise! Be grateful your punishment is not more severe demon!" Hurt blue eyes flicker up.."You will do as your told, not speak to anyone and think about how you have insulted your Queen and coven! Your punishment will last as long as I wish it and if I hear so much as a disagreement coming from your treacherous mouth, I will have you beaten, am I understood?!"

"Yes." A rough hand suddenly wraps around Victoria's throat and she doesn't react to the snarling face inches from her own.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes..your majesty." Blue eyes refuse to make contact and a moment later, the hand is ripped from her throat and the Queen and her guard march from the room. Victoria stares glassy eyed at nothing, her reasons for acting against the woman easily cast aside. It makes her angry that she couldn't explain herself and she cant help lashing out. She shrieks furiously, tipping over her single bed and ripping the sheets and mattress to shreds.

Heavy pants echo around white walls as Victoria slowly slides to the floor and lies on her good side. Dejected tears roll down her cheeks and emotional blue eyes slide shut, all she thinks is she can never do the right thing, even when she tries...


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Thank you for your kind reviews everyone and as a special request for MoAnamCara76, its a double chapter day!.._

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

The battered bed lays on its side, her shredded mattress wedged against it whilst Victoria lays with a gentle hand resting on her healing side. The gash seems to have closed but some pain still remains. She wonders if she could get an infection from all the dried Lycan blood staining her skin, but if there was any chance, she'd probably be feeling the effects already. The Queen hasn't visited in the last two days, no one has, except the guard that brought her two meals a day. Even those are bland and simple prison food, probably part of her punishment.

Blue eyes stare at the small carving in the wall, a single razor nail on her forefinger etching small patterns in the concrete. Shes been trying to summon her demon in small parts, thinking maybe it would help her control it better. But shes been careful to keep it to herself, if the guard ever found out and told the Queen, she'd probably be beaten.

The door to the cell block opens and she frowns, her already eaten lunch by the front of the bars. Footsteps stop outside her cell and she waits for the unknown body to make itself known. She suddenly catches a familiar whiff of an arrogant scent and sighs..Emma.

"Why did you try to escape?"

Victoria remains silent, the Queens threat burning in her mind and Emma grits her teeth.."I have been given permission from the Queen to speak with you so answer me!" Again Victoria remains silent and Emma bangs a heavy hand against the bars.

"I'm not allowed to speak to anyone."

"I just told you.."

"I don't care what you said, she told me not too so that's the end of it."

"Fine! I'll inform the Queen of your insolence and see you at your beating!" The blond paces for the door, a spark of fear launching Victoria from her hiding spot behind the broken bed.

"Wait!"

Victoria sighs heavily, pulling her knees against her chest.."Fine..Ask your questions."

The vampire slides back in front of the cell and stares at the secluded body.."Why did you try to escape?"

"I didn't."

"It very much seems that way."

"Well no matter how it looks to you, I didn't try to escape.." Victoria rests her weary head on her knees and huffs.."I was just trying to help." Emma laughs and Victoria steels her jaw aggrieved.

"Help? Your a poor liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Okay say I believe you, what makes you think we needed your help?"

"It was kinda..self serving actually."

The blond frowns.."Self serving?"

"Well after you told the Queen about the werewolf attack, I thought If I could tag along then maybe the encounter could help me find the Archdemon inside me."

"And how would coming with us accomplish that?"

"When I've faced them in the past I've lost control because it cant stand a wolfs presence. I thought if I could come face to face with one again, it would help draw out the demon, then maybe my training could resume and I could start helping the Queen again."

Emma stares curiously at the weary caged girl and leans into the bars skeptically.."Say I believe everything you just said, what happened back at the warehouse.."

"Wasn't me...I guess my plan worked."

"You can transform again?"

"I..I think so. I didn't want to try back at the warehouse encase I killed you guys. I pulled enough forward to fight but I dunno..I guess I overestimated its hold on me in the end.."

Emma scrutinize the girl and Victoria sighs, fidgeting with the mass of dried blood on her knees.."I wasn't trying to escape, I wont lie and say that it didn't cross my mind after the fight, but then what would I have done? I cant go back home, cant endanger my sister and dad to this thing in me.." Woeful blue eyes flicker up.."I wasn't running Emma I swear, I really did just want to help, but the Queen and council never would have let me go. I hoped she'd give me the opportunity to explain but..well I guess she doesn't care what comes out of my treacherous mouth anymore."

The blond narrows her eyes critically before she straightens herself and gathers the half empty bowl of meaty slop from the cages edge.."Dinner will arrive in a few hours. Try to eat it all this time or it'll be forced down your throat." And without a backwards glance, the steely vampire quickly exits the room leaving a tired Victoria alone.

Victoria sighs, slowly sliding back down to the torn mattress and closes bloodshot eyes. Shes finally told someone the reason for her actions, perhaps it'll reach the Queens ear somehow and she can return to her drawings and Micheal...

* * *

..

..

Bloodshot blue eyes snap open, staring at the white wall submerged in darkness and Victoria shivers at the feeling of eyes on her. She senses another presence in the cell and pushes back her fear, knowing only one person that can sneak up on her without detection.

Victoria slowly tilts her head, her heightened vision easily picking through the darkness and startles at the Queen staring at her from the bottom of the torn mattress. Quickly she stumbles to her feet, almost tripping over the overturned bed in a bid to put some distance between the pair. Victoria's mind races, the reasons for the royals intrusion increasing her panic and fear as dark brown eyes slowly pick her apart.

"Emma said she had permission...I only spoke because she said she had permission off you.."

The royal rounds the bed silently and Victoria's panic only increases. She quickly jumps back over the cot and keeps the metal between them. The Queen frowns, attempting to move back towards her but she desperately keeps the bed separating them. Placidly, the Queen grabs the metal frame and throws it callously over her shoulder. It crashes against the wall making Victoria jump.

With nothing to separate them, Victoria holds a defensive hand out as the angry looking royal stalks towards her. She backs into the corner, desperately trying to pry the bars apart for her freedom until a cold hand lands on her shoulder making her shriek.."Wait! I didn't..I didn't mean to!" She holds back the tears, a slight tremble in her voice as she presses painfully against the metal bars of her prison.

"You damaged my trust."

"I'm sorry..I was just trying to help but..but I guess it was selfish."

The Queen softens, gently pulling protesting blue eyes to face her.."When you keep things from me this is precisely what happens. I want to earn your trust but I cannot do that if I don't trust you."

Victoria releases a shaky sigh and slouches against the bars.."I'm sorry, it wont happen again."

"You are not ready for live tests as the previous night proves. You still do not have full control and we're lucky you didn't kill Emma and her team. Once we have made you stronger than the beast that dwells within you, then we will begin live trials."

"It wasn't about the fighting. That's not why I went."

"Emma told me. So is your demon back?"

"I think so, its difficult to tell. There's something at the back of my mind but its not yelling at me..its like a tingling feeling."

"Do you feel you can transform?" Victoria clears her throat, shuffling sheepish and the royal frowns.."What have you done now?"

"I've kinda been..practicing."

"Practicing?"

Victoria holds her arm up and intrigued brown eyes watch as it gradually mutates, white skin slowly coating itself with small black scales and a vicious looking claw flexing within a rough palm. Slender fingers tentatively grab the limb and glide up and down it curiously.

"I thought if I start out slow, trying to make small changes then eventually when I'm in full demon mode I can control my urges more easily...Are you mad?" Brown eyes flicker up and Victoria relaxes when a small smile rolls onto red lips.

"Quite the opposite. However, if you wish to take the next step in your experiments I wish to be informed, for your safety and the safety of my kin."

"Course."

Victoria's arm fades back to normal but soft hands continue to caress her forearm. Anxiety builds in her stomach, her heart almost throbbing as her focus slides from the limb to intense brown eyes leaning towards her. Her minds a jumble, the prospect the Queen may have a certain set of feelings for her makes her knees weak. But shes not gay, she had experimented that one time but nothing but boyfriends ever since. She leans back into the bars when the royal slowly closes in, transfixed brown eyes darting to her neck and back again.

"Deep down I knew you would never betray me, that you would never be like those many who only use me for power and influence."

"Yeah I _ugh_..I wouldn't do that."

"You are different."

Victoria startles a little when royal red lips hover dangerously close to her own.."Yeah you've said that." She lets out and nervous chuckle and flinches when a cold hand presses over her heart.

A sly grin rolls onto the Queens lips as dilated brown eyes refocus.."It seems your sensing danger drahá, or am I wrong?"

"II-I.. _ugh_.." Victoria stutters, earning a wider grin from the royal and she shivers when cold air hits the nape of her neck. She clears her throat and attempts to slide from the woman but is pushed against the wall with a thud. Slender arms press against the wall at either side of her head as wide blue eyes stare at the playful Queen. _."Ugh_..Wh..What are you doing?"

The Queen frowns a little, slowly pulling her arms from the wall and putting a tiny distance between their bodies.."Have I misinterpreted your affections?"

"Affections? Well..I care yeah.."

"Then does my body displease you?"

"What?! No no your..Your good looking.."

"Then is it my stature? My title as your Queen?"

"Wait no..This..You've got this all wrong.." Victoria stares at hurt and confused brown eyes and lays a hesitant hand on the royals shoulder.."Your great, trust me its not you."

"Then you do not feel the connection as I do?"

Victoria watches as the upset royal takes a step away from her touch and she cant help picking up a cold hand and squeezing lightly.."I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just really crap with putting feelings into words.." She smiles weakly.."I don't really know what to say."

"Well, what is this telling you?"

A slender hand recovers Victoria's heart.."Its a little busy trying to break out of my chest at the moment."

The Queen smirks.."And what is this telling you?"

Slender fingers slide across Victoria's bloodied scalp making her shiver.."Its..Its telling me not to upset you by saying something stupid."

A small chuckle escapes red lips before a cold thumb smooths over the purple bite mark on Victoria's neck.."And this?"

Victoria pauses, the scar on her neck tingling at the woman's touch and she cant resist the urge to caress the matching black bite mark on the royals smooth throat. The tingling travels across her jaw and floods her chest making her feel light headed.."Tingly...And relaxed."

Blue eyes droop and she sways a little almost in a daze before the Queen carefully leans forward and slides elongated fangs into her throat. Victoria groans, her body squeezed against the royal tightly as her limbs grow weak. Being safely hugged by the careful Queen prompts her head to rest peacefully on the woman's silk wrapped shoulder. A hand gently grabs the back of her head and pushes her face into the side of the royals throat. After a moan from the Queen, a cold finger slides into her mouth, pulling her jaw open and persuading teeth to bite cold flesh. The smoky scent bombards Victoria's senses, the lack of blood in her veins stirring primal urges and she cant help her fangs springing forward. She holds restraint, slowly sliding serrated teeth into soft skin and gets a wanting groan as her reward. Her senses swim in creamy liquid, her body trembling in pleasure as they both give and take blood freely.

Victoria suddenly whimpers feeling a certain spark within her heart, an itching in her blood that's only sated when the Queen is close and she feels a little scared at the uncertain sensations. Blissful brown eyes flicker open sensing the small emotional shift and the Queen smiles, biting down a little harder.

Victoria groans, a wave of pins and needles suddenly spreading from the royals bite and she retracts her fangs. The tingling spreads, her body growing weak and darkness pulling at her mind. After a moment of weightlessness, teeth pull from Victoria's throat, a warm tongue licking the puncture wounds to seal them shut before strong arms hoist her limp body against the Queens chest. Blue eyes struggle to remain open, trying to concentrate on the smiling woman above as suddenly, white smoke swirls surround them and shes suddenly laid down on the bed in her quarters.

"Have happier dreams Moja láska. Tomorrow we will resume your training and your new life."

Victoria tries to speak but the strange tingling in her veins has her immobile as blue eyes slide shut and she vaguely registers something cold pressing against her lips...


	17. Chapter 17

_1 Week Later:_

Victoria stares at the clear sky, a warm thick coat protecting her body from the cold nights air. She studies the biology book in her hands and gently runs a finger over an orange petal from the triangle shaped flower in the bushes. She'd been permitted to walk the gardens since a couple of nights ago and wanted to do some research into the rare flowers and plants in the Queens garden. Some of the shrubs properties are astounding, one of the orange petals she observes could in theory, help rid humans of birthing defects like blindness or hearing problems. But for vampires it can be used as an aphrodisiac or a hallucinogen. She shivers from the thought and wipes her finger on her coat. Her minds still frazzled from her and the royals little moment last week and she hasn't seen the Queen since she was relived of house arrest the other night.

Victoria paces over to a black and purple flower and scans her book. An intricate diagram is sketched on the page and the word poisonous has her taking a step back. The flower glints in the moonlight and she thinks how such a beautiful flower can be so poisonous. A twinge in her neck has a hand rubbing the aching spot as she recalls her training session with Emma.

Now that shes resumed her sessions, Emma seems different with her, more tolerable and gentle. The blond doesn't hit her so hard anymore and rarely insults her. David's been joining them in two on one training to up her level which has made her regimen quite fun. They're both very skilled, both had her flat on her back and broke her arm twice during sparing, but a helping hand to the infirmary and the Queens bagged blood made sure she was back on her feet and training again within the day. Shes not been comfortable pulling her inner demon fully forward, at least not yet, but shes been putting it off for a week now and Emma is getting agitated at her reluctance. One day soon shes going to have to transform but shes scared, and such weakness isn't something to tell the angry vampires.

Victoria closes her book with a thud and sighs, flexing her neck and stretching her seized limbs. Training makes her body firmer, her muscles bulkier and it upsets her somewhat that shes lost her figure. She hasn't even had the courage to look at her back, she can feel the deep scars itch when she tosses and turns in bed and it makes her heart plummet. The Queen said the abrasions will never fully heal, constant reminders of her submission irritates and depresses her but she just pushes the feeling back and focuses on her training. Shes also to pick her first two slaves in a couple of days and her attempts to get out of it have been quickly rejected by Emma and Snow. Its required of her and she almost fainted when she heard the Queen has thousands at her disposal. Its the norm to posses at least a dozen at Emma's position and a few hundred at the councils, but she could never have that many, its immoral to even have one never mind hundreds.

"Learning anything?"

Victoria whirls, Snows small smile greeting her. _."Ugh_ Yeah..At least now I know what not to touch. The uglier the flower the safer it is. Thanks for the book by the way."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad to assist in your studies."

"Well at least that makes one of you."

Snow frowns, taking slow steps forward.."I'm not the only one Victoria."

"Maybe your not the only one that helps, but your the only one that's nice to me. Emma kicks my ass every day and Midas acts like the tin man. I'm just thankful George isn't training me, the guy hates me more than smiling."

"George abides by the old ways and Midas is content with doing as instructed, but Emma has her own approach to you. She's strong and completely loyal to the Queen. Shes a protector and a very skilled hunter.."

"And your daughter?"

Snows eyes widen, an uncomfortable pause settling between them before Victoria stutters.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"How did you know?"

"I can smell certain things, just like I rightly assume David is the father?" The council woman remains silent and Victoria fidgets.."If its a secret or something, I wont tell anyone I swear."

"The Queen is already aware of course but the rest of the council are oblivious. I hope I have your silence and trust to keep the information to yourself?"

"Of course yeah. I'm sorry I said anything, its just I could smell this certain scent everywhere. Its on you and Emma and David. I just put two and two together is all."

"You have a very skilled nose, perhaps we can put that to good use."

Victoria frowns slightly at the alleviated look in white eyes.."I'm not going to like this am I?"

"On the contrary, I think your going to enjoy it more than wandering the gardens." The council woman plucks a gold ring from her finger and holds it up to Victoria's nose. Victoria only pulls back questionably.

 _"Ugh_..What are you doing?"

"Inhale the scent, it'll be difficult because it has my scent on it but if your senses are as strong as you say, you should pick up a distinction."

Victoria gently plucks the ring from white fingers and hesitantly places it under her nose. She takes a small sniff, the vampires scent washing over her, she breaths in more, picking up a metal tinge and then inhales deeply, detecting a slight oily musk from the unique green emerald in the center.

"Now what?" She holds the ring back to a smiling Snow.

"Do you have its scent?"

"I think so."

"Good, wait here.."

Victoria startles when the council woman suddenly sprints away from her at an abnormal speed. A minute later, Snow returns, plucking the book from Victoria's hands and waves a hand towards the palace.."Go and find it."

Victoria frowns.."What, like fetch?" Snow places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiles warmly.

"Its a simple experiment to test the depth of your senses is all."

Hesitant blue eyes slide to the towering palace.."And you hid it in the palace?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No, use your sense of smell to show you the path."

"That's impossible, the only thing I can smell now is flowers and you. How am I supposed to pick out the distinct scent of your ring in a palace?"

"It's only a test, if you cant find it then there's no shame." Snow gently pushes the girl towards the palace and Victoria slowly paces down the small path, sniffing the air and feeling like a complete moron..

* * *

She wanders the halls, curious vampires watching her walk aimlessly in and out of chambers to stick her nose in cabinets and on the decor. She feels like an idiot but the rings oily scent is getting closer and her excitement grows. After an hour, the impossible prospect actually seems probable and Victoria concentrates further, pacing mindlessly down the marble hall and passing more extravagant paintings and artifacts aligning the walls. She frowns, stopping abruptly at an elegant black door and tentatively grasps the handle. With a turn and a click, she pushes the metal open and slides through.

Blue eyes stare in awe and dart around the grand master bedroom. A Queen size canopy bed sits between two large windows looking out over lake placid. Mahogany vanity's, wardrobes, chaises and high back chairs fill the room. A grand marble fireplace sits blazing to the right and her eyes spy into an interconnecting en suite. Black and white diamond chandeliers hang from the exquisitely carved marble ceiling and she gawks at the black and white modern decor.

"Bloody hell.."

Her nose picks up the distinct oily smell and she refocuses, intrigued blue eyes gliding around the immaculate chamber. She approaches the mahogany vanity and inhales. A shiver drives up her spine at the smoky essence and she startles at the Queens familiar scent.

"Of course she'd put it in here.."

With a sigh, Victoria circles the room before slowly edging into the steaming en suite. She waves a hand into the heated mist and takes tentative steps forward. Rounding the corner, narrow blue eyes lock onto the many candles littered around marble shelves and she stares at the blurred reflection of herself in the mirrors aligning the back wall.

"Where the hell?"

She cautiously approaches a small metal bowl filled with embers in the far corner, oblivious to amused brown eyes watching her every movement. She avoids the small porcelain corner pool at her right and ghosts a hand over the orange and white coals of the small pit.

"Looking for something?"

Victoria screams, whirling to face the amused Queen bathing in the steaming pool and steps back. The blazing coals burn her backside and she screams again, stumbling forward before slipping on wet tiles and falling into the pool with a splash. Her head launches up from the clear water, Victoria coughing as she scrambles towards the edge. A rich laughter echos around her and she whirls, frustrated blue eyes locking onto the alleviated Queen and then to the emerald ring hooked around the woman's forefinger. Victoria huffs, scooping her ebony hair from her face and pulls her heavily soaked body from the hot water.

"It seems you found your prize..with hilarious results." The royal chuckles as Victoria steadily pulls herself to her feet and relieves herself of her drenched Parker coat.

"I'm glad I could amuse her majesty!" She wrings out her shirt and storms off towards the exit.."Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Snow with my results!" The Queen frowns, confused eyes watching the angry girl storm out of her en suite.

Victoria paces towards the exit, huffing and squeezing the ends of her drenched hair.."Ridiculous!.." She reaches for the door knob when a hand suddenly dangles Snows ring in front of her. She snatches the trinket and pulls the door open but its quickly slammed in her face and she grits her teeth.

"I have upset you.." Gentle hands land on Victoria's shoulders, massaging gently and relieving some pressure.."Was it because I startled you?"

Victoria sighs, her anger floating away at the Queens touch and soothing voice. The bite mark on her neck flares up and she takes in a deep breath to quell her urges.."No its fine.."

"Don't lie to me mláďa."

"No really its fine, I was just being stupid.." She huffs.."I just got pissed because I burnt my ass on that damn fire thing."

"Where?"

A hand slides over Victoria's wet backside and she yelps, stumbling against the door and whirling with wide eyes.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to damage you further.."

Victoria stares at the naked Queen, a shiver snaking up her spine and her bite mark driving her crazy. She smells the woman's smoky scent and her heart races. An incessant fidgeting takes over her hands and she cant help taking a cheeky glimpse at firm rounded breasts.

The Queen smirks playfully, her damp arms boxing the fidgeting girl in as she leans forward dangerously.."Or did I do something else to you?"

"You.. _Ugh_..I-I should go."

"Are you sure?" The royal inhales deeply, fangs sliding out and pupils dilating greatly. Victoria tries to slow her breathing as the Queen leans into her neck, but before teeth can sink into flesh, she quickly slides out from between the woman's arms.

"I..I'm sorry..I cant." Victoria quickly opens the door and runs off down the hall..

* * *

The emerald ring is placed in front of Snow and white eyes light up.."You did it!"

"Yeah, thanks for the tour of the castle. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and need to sleep before training tomorrow." Victoria spins agitated and paces towards the infirmary's exit.

"Victoria wait.."

She pauses before the threshold as Snow slides from her desk and approaches hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

The harsh tone has Victoria huffing and turning humbly.."Why did you have to put it in the Queens bedroom?"

"Why not?"

"Because.."

Snow takes another curious step.."Because what?"

"Because..Its awkward okay."

"How so?"

Victoria huffs, plonking down in one of the chairs by Snows desk.."I don't think I can tell you."

"Is it about the Queen?"

"Yes."

"Then your business is your own, but if it regards your health you must tell me so I can.."

"Its not life threatening..At least I don't think so.. _Argh_ I dunno!" Victoria rubs circles around her temples and white eyes narrow.

"Have you been swimming in your clothes?"

"I kinda fell into the Queens en suite pool..With her in it.." Snow chuckles and Victoria frowns.."I'm glad it makes you laugh as well!"

"That isn't what amuses me Victoria. The fact your acting like an adolescence on heat alleviates things."

"Wh..What are you talking about?"

Snow grins, sliding into the chair opposite.."Anyone close enough can smell your arousal. And the fact you've just returned from the Queens chambers soaking and flustered only points to one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You crave more than comfort from your Queen. You are not the first and wont be the last. She's powerful and beautiful, attracts male and female company both vampire and human."

Victoria's heart sinks a little.."So..So shes tried to seduce others before me?"

Snow frowns.."Seduce?"

"You know, being naked, using that sexy voice to pull you in. She's kinda roughish and bites me, then gets me to bite her..that sort of thing.." Her heart pounds at the shock on the council woman's face.."Shit, what did I say?! Whats wrong?!"

 _"Ugh_..N-Nothing just..You should rest for tomorrows training."

Victoria watches the ancey vampire quickly rise from the chair and approach one of the counters.

"Wait, what did I say?! Whats happening?!"

"I said go back to your quarters child!"

Victoria flinches at the harsh order but begrudgingly stands and slowly makes her way to the exit. Blue eyes stare critically, her thoughts racing and a slither of dred curling itself within her mind..What has she messed up this time?...


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Thank you all for your continued support..You guys are the best!..Now without further adue, here's the next chapter ;)_

* * *

"Watch your steps!"

Victoria pants, blue eyes darting to the two vampires circling her. Shes been distracted ever since Snows sudden hostile behavior last night. What did she say that was so wrong? David suddenly lunges at her and she catches the mans arm, throwing him over her shoulder to tumble across the marble floor. Soon Emma pounces, fist and foot demanding to make a blow but she slaps the limbs away, minding her steps and backing towards the wall. The blond grins victorious at her cornered pray but Victoria suddenly runs up the wall, leaping over Emma's head and throws the woman backwards towards a smirking David. He helps the blond to her feet and Emma nods emphatically.

"Excellent, you used your environment to flip the odds. Next time keep your guard closer to your face understood?"

"Yeah.." Victoria bends, flexing her aching limbs as a bottle of water is presented by the placid blond. She takes the offering wide eyed and smiles genuinely.."Thanks."

Victoria sits on the low wall surrounding the cage, sipping her water and avoiding matching green eyes of father and daughter. She thinks maybe Snow has said something about her knowing of their little family secret, but most likely Emma would have threatened her life by now if they knew.

"I want you to transform into your demon today.."

Victoria startles.."Wait.."

"There's nothing much left to teach you in hand to hand combat."

"Then why cant we start on weapons?"

 _"You're_ a weapon, guns and blades will just weigh you down."

"But what if I cant summon my demon in a fight?! What if.."

"Enough! If the Queen commands you be trained in weapons then you will be, but the next step for you is to learn and progress in your demon form."

"I'm not ready today.."

"That's what you said yesterday, and several days before that. We will do it today."

"No, I'm not ready."

Emma steps forward.."Are you disobeying a direct order?!"

"Yes! I wont loose control again I wont! Not when I'm doing so well!"

Emma growls but Davids strong hand clamps onto her shoulder before he slowly sits down beside a timid Victoria .."You've already done so well showing your restraint, what's so different if your in demon form?"

"I'm sorry but you don't get it..When I lose control I'm not me anymore. I'll kill everyone in this palace if I'm given the chance."

"Then we'll make sure your not given the chance."

Victoria sighs, grim blue eyes flickering towards the man as she fidgets restlessly.."You cant stop it.."

"But you can, I've seen you do it. All it takes is a strong voice of reason and determination. You've already proven to most of us your strong, that you respect your Queen. This is the next step, do it for her and for yourself.." Victoria picks the label off the bottle, a slight tremble in her hands taking over and David softens, gently laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.."Don't be scared, all you need to do is focus, your bigger and badder than that thing, make sure you don't forget it and everything will be fine."

Victoria chuckles, blinking back her tears and smiles weakly.."Okay..But I'd get a lot of security in here..with big guns."

"Let me worry about containment, you just get a handle on your demon." Emma nods at David and Victoria watches the pair scramble to the exit. She sighs, taking deep breaths and goes through the safety steps in her mind. She remembers to focus on her inner core, the ball of light she conducts every time shes in monster form. The sound of heavy boots catches her attention and she watches as a platoon of marching elite enter, surrounding the large open space in front of the cage. David approaches stoically, gently tugging her to her feet and pulls her to the center.

"If we see any sigh of you losing control, we'll dart you and try again tomorrow, okay?" Victoria nods grimly and he squeezes her arm lightly before joining Emma and grabs an assault rifle from the wall.

"Begin pure blood!" Emma barks.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we try until it does!"

Victoria takes a deep breath, her heart beating in her eardrums as she tries to tune out the timid breathing and shuffle of weapons around her. Blue eyes slide shut in concentration as she searches for the caged demon and keeps ahold of the ball of light slowly forming in her mind. She carefully pulls the demon forward, her arms coating in black scales, her eyes shimmering black and teeth crafting to a point. She pulls a little more, her limbs cracking, face shifting before finally tugging the demon fully forward, rapidly growing in size to roar from her elongated snout.

Guard shift agitated, a small smile creeping onto Emma lips as the deadly creature flexes its limbs with a low grumble.

Victoria goes through the checks in her mind, she flexes her body and wings feeling a great deal of command as black eyes pick apart the armed bodies. She quickly pushes back the need to defend herself and pulls herself to full height. She smells the air for the lack of danger and beams at the nagging voice only occupying a small part of her mind.

"Pure blood? Can you hear me?"

"Of course, I'm a giant demon, not deaf."

A low rumbling chuckle has Emma smirking and stalking forward.."Don't get cocky. Seen as your finally in control we'll start off easy.." Emma pulls out a set of daggers and aligns herself with the girl in demon form.."Don't get hit!" Suddenly the blond cocks her arm back and launches a dagger at the giant.

Victoria barely has time to react as metal stabs into her shoulder. She screeches, clawing the blade out and quickly throws herself to the side to avoid another, and another, and another. She stumbles around, elites quick to jump from her path as an array of silver hunting knives bombard her soft belly. Her anger rises but the blonds strategical orders help beat it back down with concentration. A second array of daggers are prepped and Victoria plants her lumbering feet, swaying to get more rhythm. This time she dodges almost all of the knives elegantly and beams when the last sticks into the wall behind her.

"You learn quickly!" Emma chuckles and Victoria smirks at the alleviated blond. Black eyes glance at David and the man nods at her, a genuine smile gracing white lips.

Victoria smile suddenly slips, a foreign smell invading her senses and she feels the demon resurface. She recognizes the repulsive smell as George and his elite guard invade the chamber. She also notes a scraggy boy in rags with chains clamped onto his neck and wrists enter from the back.

Emma frowns, passing David her swords and approaches the displeased man.."Councilman, what can I do.."

"Why is it in demon form without sufficient troops on guard to contain it?!"

"I assure you.."

"And why didn't you notify your Queen and council about this unauthorized transmutation?!"

"The Queen gave me permission to initiate the demons training when the girl was ready. She was just ready, so I did."

"Watch your tongue ešte menej! Or that thing wont be the only one getting a beating!"

Victoria startles, and David takes a quick step forward.."Beating?"

"This transformation was not authorized and so it must be punished!"

"I take full responsibility." Emma quickly speaks up.

"Regardless it will still be punished! It must know its place!"

Victoria snarls alerting the group as guns are swiftly raised at vicious teeth. Green eyes widen and Emma quickly approaches the aggrieved demon.."Its okay pure blood, I'll talk with the Queen and we'll get this sorted. Just concentrate on me and David okay?"

Victoria shakes her head wearily, ridding herself of her homicidal demon and huffs at the blond.

"Councilman, I will speak with the Queen and we can see what she has to say on the matter."

"I do not take orders from you sedliak! You can run off and find her majesty but I will be instigating justice! Guard!"

Emma and David startle when the two dozen black guard in the room suddenly prime weapons and aim at the slowly retreating demon.

"David get the Queen now!" Emma backs up towards a wary Victoria as David rushes from the room.

"You protect the beast?!"

"She was only doing what I ordered her to! The responsibility is mine and mine alone! If you want to punish someone then punish me!"

George nods at his elite and two solders quickly grab the blonds arms and drag her away from her agitated student.."Then you will be punished after the beast is back in human form and I can take decisive action! OPEN FIRE!"

"WAIT!"

Victoria roars at the barrage of gunfire prickling her body and quickly shields herself with her wings. She growls, hissing at the pain ripping through flesh and tries to concentrate on containing her anger. She backs away, body shrinking into the back wall but inevitable her rage picks up and she cant help roaring in fury. Suddenly silver steel gauge into the bone on her wings and she shrieks when the limbs are pulled apart with force. She lands heavily on her front, black eyes glancing at the soldiers slicing silver hooks into dark flesh to keep her down as a rain of bullets continue to batter her skull. She curls up, desperately trying to hold onto the weak ball of light in her mind, the last slither of control she has but a heavenly voice suddenly calls out giving her hope.

"CEASE FIRE AT ONCE!"

The barrage of gunfire stops and Victoria breaths heavily, her body weary and her mind on the edge. The Queen glares furiously at the red robed councilman and storms over with a steely David hot on her heels.

"Your majesty, just in time.."

"Explain yourself now!"

"The beast has transformed without authorization and I'm carrying out discipline. I'm sure your aware of the safety protocols we put in place when it arrived?"

"Do not elicit the rules to me George!"

"Then the demons punishment will continue.."

"It will not!" The man frowns deeply but the Queen slowly invades his personal space, brown eyes shimmering white.."You seem adapt with the rules, then you should also be aware that if the supervising higher admits full responsibility of the lessers actions, then she or he may take the punishment as their own!"

"Yes but.."

"BUT WHAT?! ARE YOU DISREGARDING YOUR QUEENS LAWS NOW GEORGE?!"

The man takes a step back, bowing his head quickly.."No my Queen."

"Then go and see to my army like you should have been doing! You do not get final say ever! And if I ever hear of you issuing punishments without my direct authorization again, you will be the one who gets beaten, understood?!"

"Yes my Queen."

"Get out of my sight!"

George bows further, backing away and heads for the exit with his head held high as his soldiers and slave march behind him.

Victoria feels the chains holding her give but continues her internal battle. One wrong move or slip could cost her control and shes petrified.

"Vairóčana?"

A gentle hand lands on one of her horns but she growls, flinching away and curls in on herself more. The Queen frowns, gliding around the demons massive head and stares at a sealed twitching eye.."Mláďa look at me."

Victoria remains silent and allows a gentle presence to slip into her chaotic mind. The Queen stumbles at the intensity and Emma is quick to offer a helping hand.

 _ **"You must calm down, no one will hurt you further, you have my word.."**_

 _ **"I..I cant.."**_

 _ **"Fight it, you are doing so well.."**_

 _ **"You..You have to go!.."**_

The Queen frowns.

 _ **"Come back to me.."**_

 _ **"You have to listen to me!..You have to go..I cant hold it much longer!.."**_

 _ **"Yes you can.."**_

 _ **"Please!.."**_

A struggling black eye cracks open and a grunt echos around them. The Queen stares grimly as the eye reseals itself desperately.

 _ **"Go Please!..I don't want to hurt anybody again!.."**_

With a sigh, the Queen pulls from Victoria's mind and rises to her feet.."Everyone evacuate the chamber. No one enters until I issue the order."

The elite begin marching from the room single file as David and Emma approach their monarch hesitantly.."My Queen?"

"You too Emma. She needs to fight this on her own." The royal glides towards the exit with father and daughter, the vampires gaze flickering back to the whimpering beast bleeding at the back wall. They step out into the hall and Emma places a hand to the scanner outside. The doors beep before sliding shut with a heavy clunk and an array of angry screeches reverberate from the other side..

* * *

Several hours later and Emma paces the halls incessantly, two of her elites and David standing idly outside the tall steel doors.."What the hell is she doing in there?! Its been fucking hours and we haven't heard anything!"

"Patience, the Queen left her in there alone for good reason."

"But what if shes escaped somehow?!" David lifts a displeased eyebrow and Emma huffs, resuming her pacing.."Well somethings not right!" Suddenly there's a light knock on the other side of the steel doors and the blond rushes over.."Pure blood?"

"Can someone get me some clothes please."

David grins and gives Emma an _"I told you so_ " look.."We should inform the Queen."

Victoria slowly slips from the looming doors, strolling towards the silver weapons on the back wall and carefully avoids the mass of bullet casings under her exposed feet. She wraps her arms around her bleeding body, wincing when her hand makes contact with a rapidly healing puncture wound on her hip. She finally won the battle, it took everything she had but the demon finally receded enough for her to transform back to her normal self. She cant help thinking that the Queens presence seems to help a lot when shes trying to control it.

She tentatively picks up a bloodied knife she and Emma spared with and studies the ancient symbols carved into the blade. It looks as if the weapons are specially crafted for werewolves, in fact all the weapons, including the bullets, are coated or tipped with silver. She runs a finger over the serrated edge, never flinching when her skin slowly splits open and blood runs down her palm.

The doors to the chamber slide open smoothly but Victoria remains stood with her back turned, blue eyes transfixed on the weapon as the Queen, David and Emma glide into the room. All eyes lock onto the stoic naked girl and they edge forward cautiously. Emma stares unnerved at the deep white scars ripped across Victoria's back as the Queens grabs the robe from the blonds hands and slides it over the girls shoulders.

Victoria snaps from her haze, whirling and taking a hasty step back at the three sudden bodies stood staring at her. She quickly clutches the front of her robe together and all eyes dart to the dagger grasped in her hand.

"Put the blade down!"

Startled blue eyes refocus on a defensive Emma and quickly the blade clatters to the ground. Victoria takes another shaky step away from the party and then another when the Queen glides towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just..I just need to lie down.."

The Queen frowns as Victoria's uneasy blue eyes avoid her.

"May I be excused to my quarters please?"

The Queen turns to her second and beckons the blond away. Emma bows and pulls David towards the exit. When the doors slide shut, the royal takes a cautious step towards the agitated girl.."You can tell me now."

"I'm fine.."

"Trust in me Vairóčana."

Shifty blue eyes flicker up and Victoria feels herself relaxing a little.."I'm just a little shaken up is all, I'll be fine after I've had a nap."

"George will not hurt you again.."

"Its not..Its not about him."

The royal takes another step.."Then what?"

"It..That thing tried everything to make me give up control. It showed me things..Things that.." Victoria shakes her head, banishing the disturbing images from her mind and blocking out the screams of her dying family. The Queen sees her distress and takes the final step forward to rest a cool palm against the side of her neck. Victoria flinches, attempting to pull away but her forehead is suddenly pressed against the other woman's. Her breathing evens out, eyes sliding shut at the sense of calm spreading throughout her mind.

"Let me see...That's it.."

Victoria feels the terrifying doors she sealed in her mind reopening, but something light purges the nightmares and with each passing second, she feels lighter.

"It cannot hurt you, and your family is safe, you have my word. What it showed you was a fabrication, but you are stronger, and now it knows it. You did well mláďa, I am pleased.."

Victoria hums content, her body almost crumbling with the soothing pulse flowing through her veins. The Queens forehead detaches and firm hands grip her arms to keep her swaying body upright.

"Come, you should rest."

With a weak nod, Victoria is safely guided around the array of bullet shells before she glides through the double doors with the Queen at her side..

* * *

After a few stumbles in the hall, they finally made it back to Victoria's quarters and pause just outside, several heavy elites stopping at a respectable distance down the hall. Brown eyes stare critically at the reserved girl.."Are you certain you aren't withholding anything else from me?"

Blue eyes flicker up and Victoria smiles weakly.."I'm fine, my bodies just a little rattled. I'll be able to resume my training later."

The royal hums, her critical gaze sliding to her armed guard and back again.."I wish to apologize."

"What for?"

"The way I reacted earlier in my bedchambers wasn't a normal instigation. I believe you have been in contact with the Tisíc slnka blossom."

"Tisic what?"

"A flower the colors of the sunset."

Blue eyes widen, the flowers properties from her book rushing back to her mind and her cheeks flush. _."Oh..Ohhhhh_ right, sorry about that."

"No apology needed." The royal flashes pearl white teeth and Victoria clears her throat, her heart rate picking up again at the intense look from brown eyes. Before her bite mark can drive her crazy, she slides around the smiling Queen and slips into her room.

"See you later?"

"I am certain of it."

Victoria grins, bowing her head before sliding the door shut with a soft click. Her senses drive her wild as she quickly rushes over to her vanity and sits down from wobbly legs. She stares at her dilated pupils and takes a deep calming breath. Her senses are plagued by the royals smoky scent and she feels the need to run after the woman and sink her teeth into tender flesh. Fear grips her, anxiety building in her stomach at the undeniable attraction she has for the vampire Queen. Her lips pull into a grimace, the thought she fancies the same sex confusing her. She thinks about Snows words, the fact the Queen had many men and women in her time makes her think perhaps vampires don't look down on same sex courting. Dating the Queen..She shakes her head free of the prospect, it would never happen anyway, shes simply a human demon thing and the woman is a Queen. The only high class man shes ever dated had been a guy who owned his own bar, and that didn't last long because he was a selfish prick.

With a sigh, Victoria notes her pupils returned to normal and her shaking alleviated. She rises from the chair and limps over to the bed but stops abruptly, blue eyes locking onto the unmoving man knelt at her bedside. She smiles warmly and with a grunt, kneels down in front of Michael, tilting his yellow eyes to meet hers.

"Hey. I missed you.." She smiles brightly and a ghost of a smile graces Micheal's chapped lips. Her thumb gently slides over the broken skin and she huffs, steadily rising to her feet and grabbing a small chap stick from the desk. She hands it to the slave but he stares at it questionably and she chuckles, popping the cap off and sitting on the edge of the bed.."Come here.."

The man immediately obeys, kneeling at her legs and she slowly traces the strawberry flavored chap stick across his lips.."Its not lipstick don't worry, but it will help your lips heal. I get chapped lips all the time in cold weather and they can get pretty sore if you don't keep them moisturized.."

Michael touches his lips tentatively and smells his fingers. Before she can stop him, a tongue darts out licking the moisturizer from his lips and she cant help laughing.

"I know it tastes pretty good but your not supposed to eat it.." She reapplies another coat and pops the lid back on.."Now don't eat it, its weird at first but trust me they'll get better. And who knows, maybe next time you feed, your lips will just heal on their own, you know..like vampire super healing and stuff."

Victoria places the stick on her bedside table and slowly lies on her soft sheets with a gentle hand laying over her aching side. Michael tentatively picks up her other hand and places it on his hair as he rests against the side of the bed. She smiles, running gentle fingers through the mans locks and lets her heavy eyelids slide shut..


	19. Chapter 19

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence, blood/gore..._**

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _Heavy mist rolls over Victoria's feet, blue eyes sweeping the rare flowers and plants in the garden before gliding to the towering dark palace in the background. She approaches a grand apple tree, a curious hand reaching for the red fruit when the torch light around her flickers, an eerie wind picking up and whistling through the leaves._

 _ **"Victoria.."**_

 _She frowns, steadily heading into the maze of high hedges._

 _ **"Victoria.."**_

 _The cold wind dies down, nothing but silence filling the narrow lanes between the heavy brush as she continues hesitantly._

 _ **"Victoria..We're here.."**_

 _She picks up her pace, the familiar whispers piquing her interest until shes rounding the corner and she stops dead. Wide blue eyes stare at her sister and father smiling warmly._

 _ **"You..You found me.."**_

 _Victoria smiles brightly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looks into her fathers bright blue eyes._

 _ **"Come with us Victoria, we can still be a family.."**_

 _ **"Still?.."**_

 _She rushes forward, grasping their hands and flinches at their ice cold skin._

 _ **"What happened?!.."**_

 _ **"The Queen..She killed us Vic.."**_

 _Victoria stumbles back, her face dropping in pure fear as she shakes her head unbelieving_.

 _ **"No..She said you were safe, she promised!.."**_

 _ **"She lied to you hunny.."**_

 _ **"Come with us so she can never hurt you again.."**_

 _ **"Go with you?..Where?.."**_

 _ **"To see mum.."**_

 _Victoria takes cautious steps away._

 _ **"No..No this is some sort of dream..Your not real.."**_

 _ **"We are and we can help you.."**_

 _ **"Just come with us sis, me you and mum can go to uncle Stephens and ride horses again.."**_

 _Her mind races, the eerie wind picking back up as her fathers eyes suddenly shimmer black. She startles, her focus darting around to the wall of hedges surrounding her._

 _ **"Your not my family, this is some sort of nightmare.."**_

 _Hands clamp desperately against her skull and squeeze._

 _ **"Wake up..Wake up wake up wake up.."**_

 _ **"Victoria come with us now!.."**_

 _The manifestations take slow steps towards her and she matches their pace backwards._

 _ **"No.."**_

 _ **"I SAID NOW YOU MURDERING BITCH!.."**_

 _Victoria withholds tears at her furious father as the black eyed manifestations close in._

 _ **"You know..I never could forgive you for killing mum. You've always been a pathetic cow, running away like some spoilt little kid!..Mum would be so pissed if she could see you now..A vampires bitch!.."**_

 _ **"Fuck you!.."**_

 _Victoria holds in her sobs, tears leaking down white cheeks and she startles when her back hits a hedge. She whirls, her hands frantically trying to find a way out of the dead end of greenery._

 _ **"No more running Victoria!.."**_

 _Victoria spins, screaming at the horrifying snap of her sister and fathers faces. Their jaws dislocate, vicious serrated teeth pushing forward as their eyes collapse into their skulls. Panic washes over her as she claws at the hedges in a bid for freedom._

 _ **"Vairóčana.."**_

 _Puffy wide eyes flicker around at the Queens voice echoing over the wind._

 _ **"Come back to me Vairóčana.."**_

 _ **"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!.."**_

 _ **"Hear me..Find your center.."**_

 _Victoria breathes erratically, the drooling lifeless corpses only feet from her when suddenly she spots a small opening in the hedges. She never questions the exits sudden appearance and scrambles through the tight squeeze. A primal shriek echos from her attackers as hands try to pull her back through but she cries out, wrenching a firm hand from her shirt and stumbles out of the bushes. After one final look at her snarling fake family, she whirls and sprints down the endless amount of hedges._

 _Her heart races, her heavy pants echoing through the fierce wind picking up around her as she heads towards the Queens voice. She rounds the corner to a dead end and shrieks aggrieved._

 _ **"WHERE ARE YOU?!.."**_

 _Only silence greets her as she quickly runs back the way she came and pauses at a fork. Blue eyes frantically dart between the two paths and she whimpers._

 _ **"Where do I go?!.."**_

 _A shallow light catches her attention and she darts down the right path. Her legs are burning, her lungs are on fire but she pushes forward, weaving in and out before she breaks into a clearing. A fading white light flickers within an archway and she quickly heads towards it. Suddenly a figure steps in front of her and she raises a hand to shield her eyes and squint into the light. The body slowly descends the stairs and her heart aches, her tears resurfacing as she feels her legs weaken._

 _ **"..Mum?.."**_

 _Matching blue eyes stare warmly, a weak smile pulling on white delicate skin as her mother carefully scoops up her hands and pulls her in for a hug. Victoria sobs, clutching the woman fiercely and inhales the familiar fragrance of her childhood._

 _ **"I..I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry.."**_

 _ **"Shhhh..Its not your fault little Vic..Its not your fault.."**_

 _A gentle hand strokes Victoria's hair tenderly and she sinks into the woman's embrace._

 _ **"I'm happy now, but I cant stand by and watch you suffer**_ **anymore** _ **..I need you to do something for me sweety.."**_

 _Victoria pulls back, her eyes red and puffy._

 _ **"Anything.."**_

 _ **"I need you to let go.."**_

 _ **"Let go?.."**_

 _ **"Come with me, forget about those people that hurt you and come be with me and your father and sister.."**_

 _Victoria frowns, puling away from the hug and notes the rough squeeze on her wrist._

 _ **"You want me to just die?.."**_

 _ **"You wont die, you'll be going to a different place, a happier place where your family is.."**_

 _ **"My mum would never want me to give up like this, no matter where or what I got myself into.."**_

 _Her mother frowns deeply, the hold on her wrists tightening painfully._

 _ **"So you kill me and that's it?!..I'm no longer your mother and you act as if I never existed?!.."**_

 _Victoria wrenches her arms free, taking a step back and glaring._

 _ **"My mum will always be in my heart but you, your not her, and I'm starting to think that none of this is real!.."**_

 _A cruel smirk graces the woman's red lips and Victoria shivers, taking a step back._

 _ **"Finally figured it out human, your so easily manipulated its laughable!.."**_

 _A demonic voice suddenly takes over and an wave of grumbling laughter echoes around her. Crunching of pebbles behind has Victoria stealing a glance and panicking as her feral father and sister step into the clearing. Wide blue eyes dart back to her so called mother and she watches the woman's face crack and shift like the others. Her focus darts to the diminishing light between the archway and she quickly makes a dash for it, pushing the screeching woman from her path and stumbling forward._

 _ **"Oh Victoria?.."**_

 _Curiosity gets the better of her and she turns back to them, their serrated teeth smiling widely._

 _ **"Enjoy your punishment.."**_

 _Victoria frowns questionably before an array of demonic laughter has her stumbling backwards and falling into the white light._.

..

..

There's a blurry silhouette of someone in black, muffled voices and an aching pain taring around her freezing body. Victoria attempts to concentrate on the muffled buzzing, her legs swaying until she realizes shes stood up. Her breathings labored, something sticky irritates her fingers as the lights of the room slowly pull back into focus.

Blue eyes blink sloppily, the feeling shes just woke up confusing her. Her focus lands on the crystal chandeliers hanging above and slides down the grand staircase of the main entrance hall. She spots several soldiers scattered on the marble floor, a red liquid puddling from underneath but Victoria shifts her attention to Snow whose got a gash ripped across her stomach. She recognizes the council woman who is subtly cradled by David and a few guard.

"What..?"

Confused blue eyes glide across the room, landing on a defensive Emma whose protecting a furious George and Midas with a small contingent of elites aiming rifles at her.

"I.."

Wide blue eyes quickly scan her naked bloody body and she panics, her focus darting up and finding the grim Queen staring back a few meters away. She notes the blood on the royals silk night gown and her panic only increases.

"What did I do?"

There's a desperate splutter to her left and horrified blue eyes dart to the body almost torn in two. Tears flood Victoria's cheeks, her mouth spilling a clutter of sobs as she quickly runs and drops to Micheal's side. She hovers trembling hands over the man, his yellow eyes filled with fear as blood bubbles from his throat and erupts over chapped lips.

"No no no no no..No please..Your going to be fine..Your..I'll.." Her sobs erupt as she pulls the mans head gently onto her bloody knees and gags heavily to one side at the sight of intestines and guts hanging out of the mans stomach.."Your..Y-You'll be..fine, I've got you Micheal.."

A trembling hand brushes against her knee and she quickly grabs the bloodied limb, pulling it against her cheek and gently combing a hand through short dark hair. She stares into petrified yellow eyes and tries to smile.."Your going somewhere happy..I'll see you..you soon..okay?"

Michael nods through his undeniable trembling before Victoria watches the light and fear slowly drain from yellow eyes as her friend becomes limp. Her heart aches painfully, the cold hand in hers is gently placed against the mans muscly chest and she cant hold back her uncontrollable sobs.

"I'm sorry. I..I'm so sor..sorry.." She wraps herself around his head and shoulders, her painful wailing seeping into the walls of the palace and striking some of its residents. The Queen signals her guard who close in and pry Victoria from the severed carcass.

"Take her back to her quarters until her fate is decided. Emma you and David are to post with a minimum faction of my personal guard. Snow, Midas, George, an emergency meeting at once." Grim brown eyes watch as a bloody wailing Victoria is half carried, half dragged down the hall with Emma and David following quickly behind..

* * *

Her sobbing died down half an hour ago but only because her tears had dried up and her head threatens to explode with a mind crushing migraine.

Victoria sits at the base of her bed, her white pajama bottoms and shirt stained by her bloody body as bloodshot puffy eyes stare into the unknown. She keeps thinking about the fear in his eyes, the desperation for her to help him and it slowly rips her heart and mind apart. _She_ did it, _she_ killed him and he was almost asking her why. He was her only friend, he never wanted to use her for power or to win a war, he just wanted a friend, someone who he could actually look in the eye and not be afraid of, but she betrayed him.

Woeful blue eyes slide to Micheal's cage in the corner and then to the half completed rubix cube resting on her table. She crawls to the desk, gently picking up the toy and stares with a pitiful tear sliding down streaked cheeks. Suddenly a spark of anger ignites within her and she throws the cube against the wall, screeching her fury and launching to her feet. She screams her anger and despair, ripping artwork from the walls, throwing her valuables across the room and systematically turns the place upside down.

Emma and David suddenly charge into the room, their guns raised.."Pure blood, stand down immediately!"

Victoria ignores the command, screaming and slamming her jewelry box against the vanity table repeatedly.."FUCK..FUCKING..FUCK..FUCK..FUCK..I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Emma frowns deeply, taking a step forward but pauses when Victoria stares furiously at herself in the mirror.

"I HATE YOU!"

Victoria launches her fist against the bloody soaked face staring back and her image splinters so she grabs the mirror, and with a screech, throws it against the back wall. Her sobs return, hands clamping painfully into matted ebony hair and she slides to the floor, curling herself into a corner and submerging herself in heartache.

The vampires stare a moment before David gently pulls at the blonds arm and exits the destroyed room. Emma continues to stare, her wandering eye taking in the ripped up artwork, the battered vanity and the shards of glass and mirror scattered across the marble floor. Unable to stay through the painful sobs any longer, she follows her father and closes the door with a soft click...

* * *

Victoria hears muffled voices behind closed doors and hugs Micheal's blanket with her head leaning back onto the bars of his cage. Weary bloodshot eyes stare at nothing as the doors slide open and the Queen, David and Emma enter, carefully avoiding the shards beneath their feet. Brown eyes scan the room before landing on the caged girl and the Queen sighs wearily.

"What are you doing Vairóčana?"

After a pause, Victoria takes in a sharp breath and releases it shakily.."Finally realizing what I really am."

The hoarse whisper has the royal drawing closer and bending down to the bars between them.."He was a simple slave mláďa, you should not let it get to you so."

"He was more to me..He was my only friend.."

The Queen frowns.."Slaves do not have friends."

"Are you talking about me or him?"

"You know of whom I speak. You need to get over this petty affection you held for him."

"And you need to stop trying to control my emotions!" Victoria snaps at the Queen and watches a deep frown darken the woman's features. Victoria leans in seething, her face inches from the bars.

"You think your broken trust was painful to experience?! If you felt even half of what I do now you'd want to tear your fucking heart out! So don't waltz in here and try to order around my feelings when you haven't got a single clue, not one damn clue as to what its like watching the only person who ever loved you for who you are, die in your arms..And _I_ killed him.." She takes in a sharp breath, her voice cracking before she sinks back into her cage, letting her tears fall once more.

Angry eyes soften, the amount of despair rolling into the Queen unsettling and she sighs, popping open the cage door and standing tall in her elegant black and red dress.."Come, your fate has been decided."

The royal glides from the room, David dragging a hesitant Victoria from the cage and pulling her after the monarch..

* * *

Victoria's pushed to her knees within the training cage, the bars sliding shut and locking her, the Queen, Snow, David and Emma inside. Grim blue eyes slide up from the floor to the electronic equipment by her side and then to the angry faces of Midas and George watching from beyond the bars.

The Queen slides in front of her, staring down placidly and nodding at David. The man bows, grabbing the silver chains at his feet and binding Victoria's body securely. A sliver collar is finally snapped into place before Emma pulls out her gun and aims it at the back of matted ebony hair.

"Pure blood, you have been tried by your council and your fate decided. In a majority vote, you have been permitted a final test to prove your worth to your Queen and coven. If the experiment fails, you are to be executed immediately."

Bloodshot eyes remain focused at the royals feet as Snow hesitantly slides a metal band over Victoria's forehead and she feels a pair of strong arms hold her neck and head still. Her unsettled focus flickers up to the Queens soft eyes as Snow pushes a series of metal rods into her skull. She screams painfully, blood running down her temples and seeping over tightly shut eyes as her weak attempt to pull free of David's grip only restricts her breathing. The last of the rods are forced in and her neck is released carefully, her head drooping forward and almost tumbling sideways if not for Emma's quick hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Vairocana?"

"Just kill me.."

The barely audible statement has the Queen crouching down and gently lifting the girls head.

"If we do not succeed..I will grant you mercy."

Victoria's barely able to keep her eyes open but manages to pick out sadness in brown orbs. After a pause, the Queen finally stands, steeling her features again and nods firmly at Snow. A chair is pulled up behind the woman and she slides into it elegantly, a silver band of her own slid over her head. Snow quickly clips a pair of metal pins on the Queens headband and then two on the bleeding girls. Dials are turned, distinctive blue and yellow lines flashing across the computer screen and Snow nods.

"Ready your majesty."

Slender fingers coax weary blue eyes to meet hers as the Queen leans forward and dark orbs cloud over white. Victoria feels herself being pulled under and allows darkness to claim her..

..

..

 _Blue eyes droop open, slowly scanning the black wall ahead and then the ring of light encompassed thirty meters around Victoria. She feels anxious in the center of the spotlight, the eerie darkness around her withholding dangerous and terrifying secrets. A hand rests on her shoulder and she whirls._

 _ **"Calm yourself mláďa, it is only me.."**_

 _ **"H-How do I know?..You seemed convincing last time.."**_

 _The Queen frowns questionably._

 _ **"Last time?**_. _ **."**_

 _A series of images from Victoria's previous nightmare flash around them and intrigued brown eyes pick apart the horrifying dream. The images abruptly disappear and Victoria takes a cautious step back._

 _ **"I'm not some hallucination Vairocana, I am here to help you banish the demon from within your mind.."**_

 _ **"Why would you do that?..Wont that just make me human again?.."**_

 _ **"I only wish to banish its consciousness, no one has the power to strip you of your inherited transmutation.."**_

 _ **"How?.."**_

 _ **"Together we are strong enough but you must trust me..This is your final battle mláďa, win this and you will be free, don't and.."**_

 _Victoria spots a rare flash of sadness in the Queens eyes again as the woman takes a step forward._

 _ **"..You will be executed, for the safety of all.."**_

 _ **"Maybe its for the best.."**_

 _A flash of anger replaces sadness._

 _ **"And who told you that?!.."**_

 _ **"No one, I just.."**_

 _ **"You living would be a great deal more influential to everyone than your corpse burning in the new flame!..Do not be weak now Victoria when we have this chance to make your life worth living!.."**_

 _Blue eyes stare._

 _ **"You..You just called me Victoria.."**_

 _ **"Yes I did.."**_

 _ **"You've never called me that before..It sounds weird coming from you.."**_

 _A grin pulls at red lips but their moment is broken by a primal growl echoing around the empty space. Wide blue eyes dart into the darkness as fear slowly drives up Victoria's spine._

 _ **"Do not let it scare you!..You can beat it, you already have time and time again!.."**_

 _The Queens words inspire confidence and Victoria pushes back her fear, but another loud rumble has the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. A black snout slowly pokes out of the darkness by her left, serrated teeth illuminated in the spotlight and slowly she turns wide eyed and feet grounded whilst the Queen seems oblivious. She tries to speak as the smirking snout quietly slides closer._

 _ **"M-M..Maj.."**_

 _Brown eyes dart to the stuttering girl but quickly refocus on the demons black eyes. Before the Queen can react, the demon pounces from the darkness, wrapping the Queen tightly in its tail and pinning a startled Victoria to the floor with a vicious claw._

 _The Queen struggles within the painful grip as Victoria desperately tries to pull herself free but only her head is given room to squirm through the demons bone crushing claws. She stares petrified at the monster shes seen before within her study books, the creature is bigger than what she can mutate into, it has a tail, longer claws and more teeth. Its wings are longer and more opposing, another set of bones peak from its skull as a set of spikes align its spine and a long and powerful tail stretches almost around its body full circle. What she's looking at is nothing shy of a dragon._

 _ **"Do not let it intimidate you Vairocana!..This is your mind not its!..Whatever you do don't.."**_

 _The tip of the demons tail slides around the Queens throat and lips, cutting her sentence short._

 _ **"Better, wouldn't you say?.."**_

 _A low grumbling chuckle echoes into the darkness as the Archdemon refocuses on the emphatic heartbeat pounding under it paw._

 _ **"Vampires are nothing but our slaves human, and you..You are nothing but rodents scurrying around in the sewers.."**_

 _It chuckles, laying its powerful body on the concrete and playfully squeezes Victoria within its grasp. She groans and grunts at the crushing pressure, fear still holding her voice hostage as claws slide dangerously close to her neck and shoulders._

 _ **"After what they did to me and my kin, we had to find another way of surviving.."**_

 _A sharp snout closes in, one black eye void of emotion peering down on her._

 _ **"Such a weak body, but it serves its purpose.."**_

 _There's a moan from the Queen and their attention flickers to the angry royal._

 _ **"You think you can control me by beating this human into submission?!..You forget who the master has always been!.."**_

 _Brown eyes flicker white but the demons tail squeezes harshly and a snapping bone echos around the vast space followed by a muffled cry._

 _ **"Leave her alone!**_. _ **."**_

 _Amused black eyes hover back over an uncertain Victoria and it chuckles deeply._

 _ **"You think she cares for you?.."**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?!.."**_

 _Her voice wavers and it laughs._

 _ **"Do not try to deceive me human, I am in your mind, I know all of your secrets and desires, you crave what you cannot hope to have..You are nothing more than a slave to her, a tool to use for my power.."**_

 _ **"I..I'm strong without you!.."**_

 _A full bellied laugh makes tears prickle glassy blue eyes._

 _ **"You are the weakest of them all human..You weep and wail like a hatching in need of its mothers milk..No matter how much this.."**_

 _It glances disgusted at the groaning Queen._

 _ **"..Whore says your strong, it doesn't make it so..You are human and you will always be human, that automatically makes you weak.."**_

 _ **"No your wrong!..I'm more.."**_

 _Serrated teeth suddenly chomp an inch from Victoria's face and she cries out fearfully._

 _ **"You are weak!.."**_

 _Anger swells inside her, glassy blue eyes flickering to the desperate Queen as another squeeze and snap has the royal crying out._

 _ **"I may not be able to hurt you out there little whore, but in here.."**_

 _It quickly retracts its tail letting the Queen drop to the concrete harshly._

 _ **"I am king!**_. _ **."**_

 _It quickly darts forward, clamping its jaws onto the Queens arm and bites it clean off with a shuddering roar. The Queen screams in agony, blood squirting and pooling from severed flesh and bone. As her painful wails continue, the demon swallows the slender mass of flesh and groans. Victoria struggles fiercely, pushing her anger forward dangerously._

 _The creature bends over the writhing royal, digging its claws into the concrete by the woman's legs to keep her still._

 _ **"Pain is in the mind, and as long as I keep yours in tact, we can do this for a very, very long time.."**_

 _It chuckles darkly, but before it can get the Queens other arm in its jaws, a painful roar has it stumbling sideways and pulling its paw from Victoria's body. Black eyes stare at the silver blade lodged in the side of its palm as Victoria frantically drags the wounded Queen away._

 _ **"Y..You must.."**_

 _ **"Shhhh, your okay, I think I know what to do now.."**_

 _Victoria lays the convulsing Queen on the floor and gently grabs either side of the royals face between shaking hands. Blue eyes slam shut in concentration and when she reopens them, the Queens arm is reattached and the woman's in no pain. She smiles triumphant._

 _ **"Its all in the mind.."**_

 _The Queens smile suddenly drops._

 _ **"MLÁĎA!.."**_

 _Victoria turns quickly but is unable to dodge the powerful tail crunching into her side and sending her sailing out of the spotlight and into the darkness. The Queen scrambles to her feet, the lumbering demon closing in and brown eyes shimmer white. In a flash, a heavy ebony javelin appears in her hands and she smirks._

 _ **"One hit is all I need demon!.."**_

 _ **"Then make sure you don't miss whore!**_. _ **."**_

 _Ruby lips snarl and the Queen launches her arm back, but before the weapon leaves her grasp, a powerful gust of wind from the creatures wings has her thrown to the ground and the weapon sliding almost into the darkness. She rushes to her feet, running for the javelin but scales wrap around her legs and shes wrenched into the air, dangling in front of snarling serrated teeth._

 _ **"Go ahead špina!..Kill me!.."**_

 _ **"I will eventually, but I think a little retribution is in order slave!.."**_

 _The Queen snarls, elongated fangs slipping free._

 _S_ _uddenly a thundering roar and a mass of armored white scales barrels into the Archdemon's side, sending it flying towards the edge of the light. The Queen hits the floor with a heavy thud, her focus quickly redirected when razor sharp claws carve into the concrete at either side of her and a powerful body blocks out the light from above. Brown eyes stare in awe at the white dragon standing protectively over her, a mirror image to the snarling demon with the exception of narrow blood red eyes and vibrant white body._

 _Victoria's red eyes lock onto the prowling Archdemon, her muscles flexing for the anticipated fight and she self consciously slides her tail under and around the Queens slender frame._

 _ **"You may look like me but the skills you stole from my memory are child's play compared to my full potential!..You do not stand a chance!.."**_

 _ **"Why don't you stop bitching and lets get on with it!.."**_

 _It roars, rushing for her and she scoops up the body beneath and lunges forward. The dragons toss and writhe, jaws snapping for armored scales before the Queen is quickly pulled away from serrated teeth and self consciously slid to the concrete as Victoria pushes the screeching demon away. Its claw tares into her side and she wails, ramming her skull into its chest but a powerful tail rips her to one side and she crashes to the floor with an earthquake._

 _Brown eyes refocus, darting around the spotlight and quickly the Queen makes a b-line for the ebony javelin peaking out from the darkness._

 _ **"Your gonna die for what you did to Michael!**_. _ **."**_

 _Victoria shrieks, running forward and clamps teeth onto the demons flapping wing. It screeches, using its claws to detach and swing her to one side where she lands on all fours with a skid._

 _ **"Its just a shame I couldn't get to the others. Tell me, what was it like to love a slave and then kill it?.."**_

 _An earth shattering roar pierces the air and in a flash, Victoria is on top of the screeching demon. They scrap, her white claws frantically taring into black flesh and teeth ripping into armored scales and bone. With and angry growl the creature flips their positions and lunges for her neck. Her claw sinks desperately into its throat, attempting to keep the snapping jaws at bay but she screams, weakening at the sharp painful rips into flesh on her underbelly._

 _ **"DÉMON!.."**_

 _Black eyes snap up and narrow at the ebony spear in the Queens hand._

 _ **"Now you will never plague her mind again!.."**_

 _It screeches furiously giving Victoria the opportunity to clamp her teeth onto its neck viciously. The demon cries out, stumbling away but her jaw locks, biting more harshly and pulling it towards the Queen. Her powerful tail swipes its feet from under it, sending it flat on its back._

 _ **"Victoria!.."**_

 _Red eyes lock onto the heavy ebony javelin heading towards her and Victoria quickly grabs the metal in mid flight and plunges it into the side of the demons skull. There's a bone crunching crack as it slices straight through and pierces the concrete on the other side. The beast is still, a single black eye staring up at her as its breathing labors._

 _ **"They will never accept you..You will always be a weapon to them and nothing more..You will be an outcast, always despised and when the time comes, the one you thought you truly trusted with your soul will betray you because of your heritage, it is how our kind came to pass from this world.."**_

 _The Queen steps toward the dying demon, a scowl and flash of fangs sent its way._

 _ **"You are wrong as you have always been demon.."**_

 _ **"She will see the truth little whore.."**_

 _With a harsh shove on the javelin, the demon finally goes limp, evaporating in swirls of black smoke and the darkness around them shifts. The wind picks up, grass springs from the ground, an orange sky blankets above as the sun peaks over the valley in the distance._

 _The Queen glances around the endless fields of grass gently swaying in the breeze before a low rumble refocuses her attention on the towering dragon sat next to her._

 _Victoria's eyes are closed peacefully, her mind finally free of its entrapment and torment. She can almost smell the fresh spring grass but reminds herself its all an illusion created in her minds eye. Red eyes slip open, staring at the beautiful combination of oranges and red as the sun remains fixed in a permanent sunset on the horizon. She almost feels the need to span her wings and soar through the sky, wandering aimlessly forever in peaceful tranquility._

 _ **"You have won, now you shall finally be at peace.."**_

 _Victoria glances down at the genuine smile on red lips and her heart flutters._

 _ **"We won.."**_

 _Red eyes dart to the mass of blood forming at the Queens stomach and she bends curiously, spotting a large gash under a slender hand. Her focus never leaves deep brown eyes as she gently opens her jaws and slides a crimson tongue across the wound. When she looks down again, the tare in flesh rapidly pulls together to reveal smooth white skin. With a content huff, Victoria straightens herself and directs her gaze back to the stunning landscape._

 _ **"Sorry but I needed to, it looked painful..And when he tore your arm off.."**_

 _Victoria grimaces and a small smile pulls at the Queens lips._

 _ **"I will be truthful and say I have not experienced such a painful sensation in a short while.."**_

 _ **"Short?.."**_

 _ **"Our first meeting in your demon form.."**_

 _ **"Yeah, sorry about that..It was that bad?.."**_

 _ **"Was it not for you?.."**_

 _Gentle claws run down the armored scales at Victoria's neck as she replays her and the Queens first meeting in her mind._

 _ **"It was like I was dying.."**_

 _ **"You were, but..but there was more.."**_

 _ **"More?.."**_

 _Victoria frowns down on the shifty looking Queen and slowly lays in the grass beside the woman._

 _ **"As I said before, my venom unlocked your DNA.."**_

 _ **"And?.."**_

 _ **"And I marked you.."**_

 _ **"Yeah I know, but that's not all is it?.."**_

 _The Queen sighs deeply, turning to face the puzzled Archdemon fully._

 _ **"When I bit you, I did not expect you to be an Archdemon so your blood was poison to me..After the Lycan attack in the formal chamber, you bit and unknowingly marked me in return..That can only mean one thing Vairocana.."**_

 _Victoria reels at the fear in brown eyes._

 _ **"Okay your scaring me..What did I do?.."**_

 _ **"Its not what one of us did, its what we both did..We have imprinted on one another.."**_

 _ **"And that's a bad thing?.."**_

 _ **"It..It complicates matters.."**_

 _ **"The connection you mentioned when I was in my cell, wait.."**_

 _She recalls the intimate bond linking the two and startles._

 _ **"Its..Its whats driving me crazy when I'm around you isn't it?.."**_

 _The royal nods weakly._

 _ **"The attraction isn't one sided drahá.."**_

 _ **"Is this what happened to you before?.."**_

 _The Queen whirls, narrow brown eyes burning and Victoria recoils._

 _ **"Explain!.."**_

 _ **"Well, after our little..incident in your bedroom, I went to see Snow to give her the ring..Before I could leave she figured out I..well I.."**_

 _ **"What?..Speak!.."**_

 _ **"That I had a certain set of feelings for you..She laughed and said I wasn't the only one and wouldn't be the last..She said you've had others before, men and women, human and vampire and I was just wondering if any of those got your mark and you felt like this before.."**_

 _ **"She will be punished for her foolish tongue!.."**_

 _ **"No wait!..She was only trying to help me!..Please dont blame her, she was only being nice to me.."**_

 _The Queen huffs aggrieved, glaring intensely and Victoria plays her submissive role by lowering her head to the ground and bowing as much as her hulking body permits._

 _ **"Please majesty..I already hurt her once, I cant do it again after everything shes done for me.."**_

 _A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises but the Queen concedes, resting a slender hand against thick scales._

 _ **"I will grant mercy on the grounds you do not mention our happenings with anyone unless I authorize it personally, do you understand?.."**_

 _ **"Yes my Queen.."**_

 _The royal startles, the genuine grumble of her title alighting her features._

 _ **"And Thanks.."**_

 _Victoria adds and a rich chuckle has the demons head lifting and focusing on the alleviated vampire._

 _ **"So now what happens?.."**_

 _ **"We will return and you will resume your training after a nights bed rest.."**_

 _Victoria grunts flatly and the Queen frowns._

 _ **"You are displeased.."**_

 _ **"I was just wondering when I get a day off, you know time to chill, go shopping or something.."**_

 _ **"Your training is vital Vairocana..You must be ready if we require your assistance or if my palace is attacked further.."**_

 _ **"Yeah I know.."**_

 _The Queen stares at the distant looking dragon and softens._

 _Victoria feels something on her lumbering arm and glances down noting the Queen carefully sitting against her shoulder._

 _ **"I will warn you, when we return you will feel disorientated..Your mind has been through much and even though you do not carry physical injuries with you to the real world, you will feel its effects due to the amount you endured here.."**_

 _ **"Brilliant..Wait what about you?..You had your arm ripped off!.."**_

 _ **"I will be fine drahá, we are in your mind not mine..There are certain perks to the transference.."**_

 _ **"Well there's that at least.."**_

 _Brown eyes look up curiously._

 _ **"You are concerned?**_.. _ **"**_

 _ **"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?.."**_

 _A small grin slides onto red lips._

 _ **"No reason.."**_

 _Victoria waves the puzzling royal off and glances at her strong white tail._

 _ **"Do you think I'll look like this all the time now?..When I mutate that is.."**_

 _ **"Perhaps, we will have to see.."**_

 _ **"I hope I can keep my tail.."**_

 _She draws in the air with the white wand but stops abruptly at the questionable look from the regal woman._

 _ **"For training purposes that is.."**_

 _A small chuckle resounds around them._

 _ **"You are strange indeed.."**_

 _Victoria smirks, slowly pulling the scenery from her mind and they both watch as the sun sets, the darkness slowly drawing them out.._

 _.._

 _.._

White eyes snap open and the Queen pulls back with a gasp. Gradual brown eyes refocus and dart to a shifty Emma and David aiming pistols at Victoria's limp head.

Victoria gasps deeply, pain resounding throughout every part of her body. Unable to pull her arms free, she collapses to the floor with a painful groan. Her skull throbs, a familiar taste of iron occupies the back of her dry throat as a uncontrollable shiver wracks through her limbs.

"Remove her restraints, the experiment was a success."

Snow beams as David quickly unlocks the silver chains and unclips the girls collar.

"Lift her carefully."

The man scoops Victoria back to her kneeling position as Snow gently removes the metal rods stuck in her skull. Victoria shrieks, David holding her protesting limbs but a moment later, the band is slipped from her bloody forehead. She whimpers, falling forward but is caught by slender arms and her head is rested against the Queens silk covered knees.

"So the demons consciousness is truly gone?" George eyes Victoria warily.

"Indeed, she was strong and unrelenting in her battle. There is no threat of her acting out of turn any longer. Everyone is to return to their duties immediately.."

There's a bow and an echo of _yes your majesty_ from around the room as the cage is raised and guards help Snow with her equipment. The council members and the elite march from the room while David and Emma linger.

"Emma, I will be taking over her training from now on. You will help David with the trainees and I want new elite ready before the new moon, understood?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Return to your duties.."

With a deep bow from the pair, they slide from the cage and promptly pace out of the chamber.

Slender fingers continue to massage Victoria's scalp tenderly, labored breaths blowing against fine silk and her body unwilling to move.

"You have just proven to them you are strong, perhaps stronger than most. That earns respect here Vairóčana, you have done well and pleased your Queen. Be proud of yourself."

"Have you ever seen..a real sunset?"

The exhausted whisper has the Queen frowning questionably.."A few times, why?"

"Just thought..Vampires couldn't go out..In the sun."

"We cannot, but my physiology as a Queen enables me the privilege if I want it."

"We should watch..a real one together."

Red lips smile, warm brown eyes staring down at matted ebony hair.."Perhaps mláďa..Perhaps."

The Queen continues to run soothing fingers across Victoria's scalp, shifting the girls head further onto her lap and tilting it back. Blue eyes remain sleeping as royal lips gently press to one of the puncture marks on Victoria's forehead. The hole seals itself, the other two following soon after before the Queen kisses the girls brow, then her cheek and then finally her lips.

Victoria's eyes flicker open, cold lips pressed tentatively against hers and she cant help responding. She gently returns the gesture, eyes fluttering shut peacefully and body melting at the soothing sensation pulsing from the bite mark on her neck.

After a moment, cold and warm lips unlock carefully, a cold thumb stroking warm cheeks and ushering bloodshot blue eyes to reopen. The exhaustion in her pale complexion has the Queen frowning, and before any of them can protest, the royal has the weak body scooped up in her arms bridal style.

"You should really stop..doing this..people might think..we're married."

The Queen grins, cradling Victoria's lolling head against her shoulder before they both disappear in swirls of white smoke...


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Just a quick shout out to Aphrodite7892, thank you so much for you kind comments and for your continued support, your all awesome!.. :D_

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

Victoria hesitantly walks towards the grand double doors behind Emma. Ever since she was told shes to select her first slaves, shes felt queasy and anxious. Her many protests not to have slaves had been shot down by an angry Emma and the blond had to practically drag her from her room. Apparently the Queen feels its time as it situates a form of power now that Victoria's earned a little respect around the palace.

A cringing crack of a whip and muffled shouting is heard from the other side of the door and Victoria fidgets mercilessly with her hands. A pair of half dressed slaves pull the heavy doors open, allowing her and Emma to glide into the grand hall.

"LÚK!"

Uneasy blue eyes watch as a lethal looking whip is snapped in the air. Half a dozen men and women in rags quickly press their foreheads to the marble floor and Victoria's stomach churns.

"Druhý, its a pleasure."

The slaver bows his head at Emma and then again at Victoria as she picks the small man apart. His white face dirty and teeth unkempt, he wears a long black overcoat on top of a waistcoat and she cant help seeing a resemblance between the vial man and Vinny from the club.

"Pure blood is to select her first pair."

"Pure blood?" The mans hazel eyes glide to Victoria and she shivers.

"Of course, please come rýdze jeden."

Emma glances at Victoria expectantly and she shuffles forward, blue eyes darting to the man and then to the bodies at their feet.

"All are of pure pedigree, teeth and circumcision dealt with. Please inspect if you wish." He bows dramatically before quickly straightening and cracking his whip making Victoria startle.

"HORE!"

The slaves quickly rise on their knees, heads still bowed and hands in their lap.

Victoria frowns deeply, blue eyes glaring at the slaver before she quickly storms over to Emma, whispering harshly in her ear.."Is he higher rank than me?"

"No why?"

Victoria whirls, storming over to the man and invades his personal space.."Leave me to it!"

"I may help you in.."

"NOW!"

The man shrinks back at her full crimson eyes and bows deeply.."Of course." He slides around Victoria but a firm hand stops him abruptly. Victoria snatches the whip from his hand and a slither of fear creeps onto his expression.

"Pure blood.." Emma takes a cautious step forward at the whip tightly grasped in the girls hand.

"Out!"

The slaver quickly bows again and scurries from the room. Emma watches curiously as Victoria storms over to the window and throws the whip far into the darkness outside. She returns, her eyes flickering back blue as she takes in a deep calming breath.

"That was unnecessary. He'll just go and get it later."

"It made me feel better so I don't give a rats ass.."

A smirk rolls onto the blonds lips as Victoria hesitantly approaches the stoic slaves.."Can I have a few minutes?"

The blond stares critically.."You've got five, but be quick, I have better things to do than babysit you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I seriously don't understand why the Queen still keeps me on guard."

"Maybe because you'll try to sneak out again, or try and kill us all."

"Both are never gonna happen and she knows it."

"Regardless, you'll be kept under guard until she says so.." Emma paces for the doors.."So hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah.."

The grandeur doors slide shut behind the blond leaving Victoria alone in uncomfortable silence.

She stares down at the three men and three women knelt on the floor and sighs. Blue eyes scan the large chamber and land on a floral arrangement with crystal stones in a large vase. She rushes over, grabbing a handful of stones and throws them in front of the slaves. The shiny crystal pieces scatter across the marble and shine below bowed heads. Her unrelenting focus is on the bodies as she slowly lowers herself to the floor and sits cross legged in front of them. She doesn't want some mindless zombie, she wants someone she can be proud of, someone that would respect Micheal's memory.

Victoria watches carefully, the stoic statues remaining silent until a flicker of something catches her eye. A girl, seemingly around her age, dark brown hair, thin structure and vibrant purple eyes quickly retracts a finger that was touching a sparkling crystal piece. Victoria smiles, shuffling in front of the girl and stares as the brunette bows a little further. A sight trembling in the slender girl has Victoria's heart breaking, she knows what fear looks like and obviously the girl thinks shes going to be punished. Carefully she tilts the slaves head and stares at purple eyes that remain glued to the floor.

"Hi. You like the stones?"

The girl remains silent and nods weakly. Victoria watches fear soon gather in purple eyes and she shuffles forward, scooping up a crystal and tentatively slides it into one of the girls hands. For a brief second purple eyes flicker to her and she smiles warmly, slowly getting to her feet and backs away to study the rest.

There's a red head on the end, another brunette and the three men seem to have the same body type and haircut. Short locks, well groomed, and slight muscles poking through the rags covering their pale bodies. She tilts their heads systematically, peering into a variation of eye colors before coming to an abrupt stop at a tall bulky man with orange eyes. She slowly leans over him, inspecting the slowly healing laceration on his back and recalls the whipping sound she heard when entering. Her blood boils as she leans further to get a better look but suddenly loses her footing. She slips on one of the crystal pieces and falls forward, expecting to land on top of the slave but her body is suddenly suspended and shes gently pushed back to her feet.

Victoria controls her breathing, staring at the large man but his head quickly presses to the floor between her feet repeatably. She frowns, not knowing the submissive gesture and crouches in front of him. A gentle hand lands on his raven hair and she feels him flinch but cease his movements. Scooping up a stone, she slowly pulls him upright and slides the piece into his palm. With a smile at fearful orange eyes, she rises to her feet in time for Emma and the slaver to re-enter.

"Choose pure blood, we have no more time."

"I already have."

"Which?"

Emma and the grungy slaver step in next to Victoria but frown at the clatter of stones under their feet.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Choosing."

"Are you a seer vyššia?" Victoria almost laughs at the bewildered slaver.

"You could say I have a certain taste.."

Emma cocks an eyebrow as Victoria addresses the slaves.."Those of you with stones, come forward."

The girl with purple eyes and man with orange crawl forward hesitantly and she smiles weakly.

"Excellent choices vyššia. The girl is a pleaser and the boy strong. Although an occasional beating may be in order to keep his mind focused and reflexes sharp."

Victoria grits her teeth.."Yeah thanks for that!"

The man bows his head before clapping his hands. Blue eyes watch as several bulky vampires head into the room and separate the others from her two slaves. The chosen are pushed forward on their knees and held still as a coal pit is carefully brought forward.

"What the hell's going on?" Victoria fidgets.

"They're to be branded vyššia."

The man stares at her like shes just asked the most stupidest question in the world and blue eyes dart to a placid Emma.."What does he mean branded?"

"When you receive a slave, it's branded with your seal."

"My seal? But I don't have one.."

The blond pulls a metal piece from her pocket and blue eyes study it carefully. Within the triangle steel, a picture of a large apple tree is displayed with a dragon skull and horns at its center.

"Where did that come from?"

"The Queen had it made for you. She deemed it fitting to add her own coat of arms to the symbol of your inherited demon as you don't have a family crest of your own."

The slaver respectably takes the metal and gives it to one of his men.

"Wait, is this really necessary?!"

"Yes."

The certainty and warning in green eyes has Victoria stepping down as she watches unnerved as the steel is attacked to a metal poker and heated until its a blazing red. The two slaves are pushed forward, their rags ripped at the back and the girls hair is pushed from her neck. The searing symbol is steadily hovered over the tip of the mans spine and Victoria cringes when its pressed against his skin with a sizzle and a muffled groan. A few seconds later and the man is pulled back to his knees and the metal is forced against the girls flesh. A painful cry accidentally slips from the slaves mouth and when the branding is done, the slaver slaps the girl roughly. Victoria's anger flares and she pushes the man away from the shaking slave.

"Touch whats mine again and I'll melt your balls off with that poker, understood?!"

"Impeccably vyššia, I apologize." The man bows deeply.

"Are we done here?! Can I take them?!" Victoria quickly refocuses on a curious Emma.

"You can do whatever you want with them, they're yours now."

"I'll be in my quarters then!" Victoria grabs her slaves wrists and pulls them to their feet.."Come on we're leaving!" She quickly storms through the lumbering doors and is followed closely by the timid pair..

* * *

Victoria watches from her bed as a second cage is brought into her room and placed next to Micheal's old one. Her heart aches a little, feeling as if shes replacing him so quickly hurts but she knows he will always be in her heart. Blue eyes slide to the kneeling slaves, their foreheads pressed to the marble floor beside her bed and she sighs weakly. The inflamed angry symbol seared into the tip of their spines makes her heart plummet. The Queen never said anything about having to mark them.

The guards finally finish their task, a clean blanket and pillow placed on top at her request before they leave the room. Victoria fidgets, not knowing what to do and slides from the bed apprehensively.

"Okay so..I guess you sleep in here until..Until..Well I don't really know.." She shuffles nervously, rubbing her neck and makes herself useful by setting up the cages with pillows and blankets.

"I'll warn you, I've had a few nightmares recently so if I wake up screaming or something there's nothing to worry about.." She slides back out of the steel cage and crawls over to the slaves. They quickly turn so their foreheads press at the floor by her knees and she sighs weakly.."This is fucked up.."

Sitting on the floor, Victoria tentatively pushes their heads up.."Can you sit in front of me?"

Immediately the command is obeyed and blue eyes stare grimly at orange and purple avoiding her.."I think names are in order. I'm Victoria, but I suppose you cant really say it around here.." She looks at the fragile girl.."I think your...Amelia. It was my grandmothers name, is that okay?"

Purple eyes flicker up for a brief second and Victoria smiles.."Amelia it is. And you..I'm not sure..Patrick? No..Scott? Nope..Ryan?" Orange eyes slide up slightly and Victoria studies him.."Are you a Ryan?"

Confused and fearful orange eyes dart from place to place before she rests a gentle hand on the giants arm.."There's no right or wrong answers. Your safe here I promise, its up to you if you like the name, I just don't fancy calling you slave is all."

The man relaxes, orange eyes daring to look at her dead on and a ghostly smile graces his lips. She nods, grinning like a Cheshire cat at their already building relationship.

"Ryan it is. Your beds are there. Unfortunately I train a lot so that means I'll be out. I'll try and give you stuff to keep yourselves from getting board but I'm not exactly royalty around here. Which reminds me.."

Victoria promptly gets to her feet, grabbing her study book from the desk and sitting back in front of the pair.."There's a few things you need to know about me. For one, I'm Pure blood or something.."

Purple and orange eyes glance at one another.

"I guess you know what that means, well there's more.." Victoria opens the pages and slides the illustration of a looming black Archdemon in front of the pair.."Do you know what this is?"

Amelia's shaky finger hesitantly slides over the foreign word for Archdemon and Victoria nods.."Yeah an Archdemon, well..That's what I am.." She stares apprehensively and startles when the girl begins to tremble, curling in on herself and Ryan simply bows his head.."No wait, your okay, I'm not going to hurt either of you..Please don't be scared of me.."

Blue eyes stare at the trembling girl and Victoria sighs, gently closing the book and walks back over to the desk. She stares at the tomes cover, her heart sinking and she thinks of Micheal. He wasn't scared of her, not until the end anyway, maybe she made a mistake in picking them. She looks back at the scared slaves and sighs deeply.."Just go to bed, its late and I think we've all had a shock today."

The slaves bow and quickly scamper into their cages. With a click of the padlock on either door, Victoria grimly heads over to her wardrobe and gets changed behind the changing screen. Slipping under the soft sheets of her canopy bed, she spares a glance at her two new roommates snuggled beneath warm blankets and flicks her lamp off...

* * *

..

..

She feels razor sharp talons slice through her neck and bolts upright with a scream. Victoria's heavy panting fills the deathly silent space, darkness encompassed around her as her senses slowly come too. The nightmare was the same as last night, her fight with the Archdemon had gone wrong costing her the Queen, and before she could stop it, serrated teeth rip into her throat and a claw tares her heart out. Sweat pours from her brow, dampening the sheets and her pajama shirt. Quickly her arm is lifted, her super sight picking apart the slowly fading scales on white skin and she breathes deeply, her head resting in shaking sweaty palms.

The lamp is clicked on, apprehensive Orange and Purple eyes watching as Victoria slowly slides from the bed and heads over to the vanity. A small glass of water is poured from the jug, tired eyes staring at her reflection as she slides into the chair. She glances at the two curious faces staring at her within the mirror and sighs.."I'm sorry I woke you, everything's fine, go back to sleep."

The two slaves sink back down to the covers, curious eyes hesitantly slipping shut as their master continues to sit wearily at the vanity table.

Victoria thinks perhaps she can ask the Queen to move them into their own private quarters, or maybe get Snow to prescribe her some sleeping pills. She doesn't see the nightmares going away soon and cant be up every night if the Queen wishes her to start training again. With a huff, Victoria takes a sip of water and braces herself for a long night...


	21. Chapter 21

Victoria's pulled from her dreams by a gentle hand running over her scalp and blue eyes flicker open with a content hum.

"Your nightmares again?"

Victoria locks eyes with the concerned Queen above and nods weakly, pulling her heavy head from the vanity.

"Perhaps Snow can devise something for them."

"Maybe.." Victoria rubs the back of her aching neck, tired eyes gliding to her roommates and finds them bowing fully to the Queen.

"I think having slaves was a bad idea."

"And why is that?"

"They're scared of me."

"They have been trained to be scared mláďa."

"No its more than that. I told them what I am, an Archdemon, and Amelia freaked out."

The Queen cocks an eyebrow.."Amelia?"

"I named them, thought it was better than calling them slave one and slave two."

"Be careful you do not get too attached like last time Vairocana."

"Why? I thought they're mine now."

"Yes but slaves die every day. Something may happen that is out of your control and you cannot fall into despair as you did with your Michael."

"Well that murdering fuck is gone from my mind and I plan on keeping them safe!"

The Queen sighs, wandering over to the cages.."Emma was curious about your methods."

"I know, the guy thought I was a seer or something."

"What was the purpose of the stones?"

"I wanted to see who was most curious than the rest. She was the first and then he caught me when I slipped, so I guess fate decided for me in the end."

"You slipped?"

Victoria chuckles sheepish.."Yeah, my experiment got me back. I was looking at the whip mark on Ryan's back when I fell forward and he caught me. I would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for him."

The Queen stares curiously.."Do not let the council hear your slaves names. A name means something, and giving one to the lowest is a sign of weakness."

Victoria frowns.."Everything is weakness to them! Feelings are weakness, pain is weakness, anger is weakness! Well tough shit! I'm stronger than all of them put together so if they want a demonstration, I'll be happy to oblige!"

"Calm yourself, it is our way to be as such. We would not be here if we didn't suppress our emotions and have strict order and law."

"Yeah sure.." Victoria scoffs, rising from her chair and stretches her stiff muscles.."So I guess your here for training?"

"You guessed correct. We will be using the indoor arena to train as your new demon form is larger than expected for the training chamber."

Blue eyes widen.."You have an indoor arena?"

"Of course, where do you think the blood sport occurs?"

"Blood sport?"

"We will discuss it further some other time. Get dressed into your robe and meet me in the arena immediately." The Queen glides towards the doors.

"What about them? What do I do?"

Brown eyes peer down to the bowing slaves.."They are yours to do with as you please. It is up to you." The Queen primly paces into the hallway and Victoria huffs.

"Thanks for the advice.."

She stares at the two slaves before quickly changing and throwing on her robe.."Come on, I'm going to show you there's nothing to be scared of.." She unlocks the steel doors and ushers them from the cages.."I'll get you some fresh clothes and give you have a bath after training. Then hopefully we can eat."

With encouragement, Victoria paces out of her room with Ryan and Amelia close behind..

* * *

After being directed by the guards, Victoria stares in awe at the medieval style arena that's the size of a football pitch. Instead of grass and goal posts, white sand and marble columns help a broad smile grace pink lips. She looks around at the grandstands stationed above a ten foot brick wall encircling the arena. A small private box with royal drapes and five comfy looking chairs makes her chuckle, her mind picturing the movie gladiator at its resemblance.

"Vairocana!"

Blue eyes dart to the placid Queen and a contingent of guards with David at the center of the arena. She glances back at the bowing heads of Amelia and Ryan before briskly heading for the party.

"Your arena's awesome! I'm actually looking forward to training." Victoria chuckles, again her focus gliding around the stone structure.

The Queen smirks, nodding at her guard who pull their weapons and march into a large circle around them.

Victoria frowns at the hostile move.."What's going on?"

"It is simple procedure, until I know for definite you are not a threat in your demon form, precautions must be made. I'm sure you understand."

Blue eyes stare warily at the regal woman but with a huff, Victoria concedes.."Yeah course. So how do you want to do this?"

"I'm sure you wish to remove your slaves from danger first?"

Victoria's focus darts to the unmoving bodies bowing behind her.

"Yeah course _um_..Hey right, if you two can go stand behind those guards, but listen..it might be a bit scary but I wont eat you I promise.."

David looks on questionably, his gaze flickering from the girl to his intrigued Queen.

"You can go now.."

The two bodies bow deeply and quickly scramble out of the full circle of guards and get to their knees in the sand. Victoria quickly thinks about how messed up her situation is before quickly redirecting her focus and facing the intrigued vampires.

"Right, what's next?"

"I think its time you become your demon."

"Right yeah, give me a sec."

Victoria quickly steps back and slides her eyes shut. She searches her mind, the angry screeching no longer confusing her search and she quickly finds the bright white ball in her thoughts. She carefully grabs ahold of it, feeling her body shift and crunch under pressure. Before long, she dives deeper, pulling what she learnt from her battle with the Archdemon and expelling the primal sensations. Her hold on the light slips momentarily and she hears guns cocking around her.

"Focus Vairocana."

Victoria feels herself growling, her eyes sealed shut as she tries again. With a harsh and determined tug on the shimmering ball, she feels her body shift again, pain trying to pull at her focus but she pushes it back, and with one final crack into place, blood red eyes dart open and she roars into the metal rafters above.

Victoria raises a giant claw, a mixture of white and black scales making her frown.."Do I look the same as before?"

"You mimic that of your true appearance with the exception of your color."

Victoria hums, studying her strong frame and elegant tail.."I got to keep my tail."

"Yes, so we will take steps to ensure you understand every part of your new form and how to wield it in battle."

Red eyes glide to the kneeling slaves and pick out Amelia's undeniable trembling. Victoria's heart clenches, and ignoring the Queens perplexed look, she slowly lumbers over to the two timid slaves.

"Vairocana?"

"Just give me a second." She hears a frustrated growl and turns to the Queens displeased frown.."Please your majesty."

Brown eyes soften and the Queen releases a drawn out sigh.."Be Quick."

With a small bow of her lumbering skull, Victoria slides towards the cowering slaves and softly pushes one of the guards from her path. Her vicious looking snout slowly pushes forward and hovers in front of the pair.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

A strong white tail gently curls around the couple and very carefully pushes their heads up to meet her eye. Amelia's breathing picks up and Victoria opts for plan B.

"Touch my nose."

There's a pause before Ryan's strong hand lands on her scales. However it takes longer for the girls trembling limb to finally ghost over her nose. Victoria pushes forward a little, allowing them a more physical connection and smiles when Amelia's trembling slowly alleviates and a timid hand flexes on her rough skin.

"Good, now touch my teeth."

Victoria parts her powerful jaws slightly and leans serrated teeth towards the fearful pair. If they can literally put their hand in a dragons mouth and not be bitten, then she thinks she can call it a win for today.

The Queen watches fascinated and confused, David mimicking her expression as the slaves very slowly touch serrated teeth with the tips of their fingers.

Red eyes inspect the pair intently, the way Ryan grows more confident and glances up to razor teeth, the way Amelia's shaking recedes and she too glances up and delicately wraps a hand around an eight inch canine. Slowly Victoria retracts from their touch and their focus is redirected back to the sand between their knees.

"Well done, I'm proud of you." Victoria smiles, carefully twisting her large mass to rumble back over to the Queen and David.."Thanks, I'm ready to begin when you are."

After a pause, the Queen clears her throat, snapping from her thoughts and waves a hand at David. The man bows, scurrying to the edges of the circle and draws his gun.

"To begin, we will ascertain your abilities to control flight."

"My wings?"

"Yes, show me what you already know and we will work from there."

"Okay."

Uneasy, Victoria takes several steps away from the Queen and stretches her heavy wings. She flaps them hesitantly, then flaps them again and again before jumping into the air. Shes carried ten foot off the floor before several tons of dragon comes crashing back to the sand. She huffs, the displeased look on the Queens features aggravating her before an idea springs to mind. Quickly she bounds passed the circle of guards and climbs up one of the towering columns. Her claws cling to stone, feet slipping as she tries to get her balance.

"Vairocana, what are you doing?!"

"Getting more height!"

With determination, Victoria spreads her wings and prepares herself. With a great push, she springs from the top of the column and flaps frantically. She smiles as her wings take her higher and higher but soon her lumbering body falls with a screech. The mass of dragon plummets to the ground with a loud tremble and Victoria groans, stumbling to her feet.

"God damn it!"

"Enough! Come here!"

With a frustrated huff, Victoria plods over to the steely Queen.

"Height doesn't matter if you don't know how to use your wings. The knowledge is in your mind but it will also come to you through instinct. Show me."

Victoria slides a white and black wing towards the woman and relishes in the touch as soft palms slide up and down the intricate patterns and grooves within the membrane.

"You must feel every groove, every fiber, every pocket that helps you harness the air around you and use it to control your movements. Move it gently.."

The wing gently sways back and forward, a small breeze blowing through the sand at their feet.

"Feel its movement, the way it reacts to your command. It's a part of you, an extension of your body."

Victoria can feel an updraft, the thin lines of air snaking around the membrane and escaping over sharpened bone. A smile tugs at serrated jaws, the feeling and knowledge slowly becoming familiar in her minds eye. She raises her other wing and does the same, the sensations and slight movement of the extended limbs registering.

"I want to try again."

"Then try."

Victoria smirks at the grinning Queen before putting some distance between the two and preparing herself. Slowly she brings the limbs into the air and gently waves them around her body and back into the air repeatedly. When she thinks the breeze is on her side, she squats to the floor and launches from the sand. Her wings flap briskly, pulling the air under her to take her higher and higher. Her legs and arms run like a dog in some futile attempt to help in some way, but she roars triumphant when she rapidly approaches the steel roof and circles the arena.

The Queen smiles toothily, watching the demon soar around the arena and she chuckles. David glances at his happy Queen and smiles genuinely, the bellow of the Archdemon making the royal more pleased by the second.

Victoria gets used to the sensation, imprinting it at the forefront of her mind and notes every sensation and body movement shes making. Shes never felt more alive than she does in this moment, sure shes a dragon flying around a vampire Queens coliseum, but just being in the air, and the primal feelings stirring in her blood makes her happy and content.

"Vairocana! It is time to move on!"

With a reluctant huff, Victoria zeros in on her landing spot and coasts towards it. She reckons its like landing an airplane but she keeps a wary eye on the apprehensive guard shuffling towards the walls and out of her way. Her back straightens, body pulling itself upright and wings flapping as her body rapidly descends. She panics a little, her body tumbling at the speed and she cant help the force tripping her onto her face and sliding her across the sand. Her groaning snout stops a few feet in front of the amused Queen as wings collapse to the resting sands.

"I didn't stick my landing."

The Queen chuckles weakly.."No, but that is something we can work on another time. You have done well and now we will move on.."

With a gruff, Victoria pulls her bulky body up, shaking her limbs loose of sand and towers over the Queen.

"Next we will amplify your tail movements seen as you never had the limb before. You also seem infatuated with it so I assume you will get the exercise relatively quickly."

Brown eyes look pointedly at David and he bows, running over to the arena doors. Curious red eyes watch as many large barrels are pulled into the room by slaves and positioned around the arena.

"Barrels?"

"Use your tail and your tail only to destroy the obstacles. You have an allotted time of one minute to destroy them all.."

Panicked red eyes glance around at the twenty barrels scattered amongst the sand.."There's no way I can.."

"Begin!"

Victoria startles and quickly rushes towards the first barrel. The mighty limb shatters the wood and scatters a bulk of black sand across the arena floor. Thirty seconds later and shes gotten faster, predicting where the barrels are before she even looks up. With fifteen seconds left she notes the remaining six targets and roars, rushing at a column and spring boarding off to swipe at three barrels in succession. The Queen counts down from ten and her heart races, she smashes another target, bounding towards the second last.

"Six! Five! Four!.."

The barrel explodes and Victoria shrieks at the final one twenty feet from her. She quickly spins, wrapping the wood between her tail and launches it into the air with brute force.

"Two! One!"

All eyes watch as the barrel soars into the rafters but everyone startles when the object smashes into the metal plating of the roof and shards of metal, wood and sand rain down. But that's not what throws Victoria into action, a beam of sunlight penetrates the black metal and sets a guard alight. The man screams as his body burns to ashes in mere seconds.

"GUARD TO THE WALLS!"

The elite quickly scramble against the wall with Victoria's slaves dragged behind as David rushes over to his Queen. However brown eyes are transfixed on the shadow above and he looks up bewildered at the Archdemon clinging to the roof.

Victoria holds on fiercely, her razor claws easily sliced into metal and she cant help sticking her head out into the light. Her senses explode, the fresh morning air, tweeting of birds and buzzing of bees makes her heart ache. She misses being in the sun, being at the beach, being anywhere but here and she sticks her elongated neck fully into the sunlight.

"VAIROCANA!"

Victoria can hear the Queens concern and her hearts torn between freedom and her duties. She wonders why she cant have both and then remembers the war that has suddenly stripped her of a normal life. With one last deep breath into the warm air, she pulls her head back into the darkness and rips a steel panel off a well protected part of the roof. Quickly it covers the hole and she bends it into place, only releasing spots of light which escape to the arena below. With a deep sigh, Victoria lets go of the metal, plummeting to the ground and lands on all fours with a rattling tremble. Her wings slot onto her back as red eyes inspect the dead soldier. Then she refocuses on the cautious men and slaves by the wall before her attention glides to David and the Queen. A weak smile pulls at the monarchs lips as David inspects her curiously. She sits back, a wing held over the spots of sunshine and waits for orders.

"That's enough for today. You have showed great promise. David remove the guard and get someone to clean this mess up. I want the roof fixed at nightfall so retrieve Marco."

"Yes my Queen." The man spins, barking orders at his men before they march from the arena single file.

Red eyes glide to her slaves and Victoria huffs, slowly heading over to her discarded robe. With a series of painful cracks and snaps, her naked body finally walks across the sand and shes quick to throw the black silk around her.

"You have done well today, I am very pleased.."

Victoria refrains from facing the Queen and instead ties the silk belt around her waist. The royal frowns, a gentle hand grasping the girls arm and pulling her around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A rough hand grasps Victoria's chin and pulls downcast blue eyes to meet frustrated brown.

"You are lying!"

"I don't want to talk about it okay.." Victoria pulls from the Queens touch and heads towards her slaves. Suddenly her arms are grabbed and shes pinned against the concrete wall in a flash. She frowns aggrieved at the angry Queen.

"I will not ask again!"

"Why do I have to tell you everything?!"

"If something affects your emotional state then it becomes my problem!"

"You didn't care about my emotional state before, so why now all of a sudden?!"

"You do not issue the questions here! Now I command you to tell me whats wrong!"

Victoria growls.."I want to leave!"

The Queen pauses, her grip on the girls arms slipping.."Leave?"

"Yes! I'm sick of being confined to this damn castle! I want to feel normal again! I want to go into a town and meet real people, I want to walk along the beach in the sun, talk to someone about sports or the damn weather, something that isn't about Archdemon's or werewolves or orders! I want to feel _free_!"

"That is your old life.."

"No it isn't! Its human life and you said it yourself, I'm as much human than demon or pure blood. You've wanted me to commit to this, to your ways, well what about mine?"

The Queen stares conflicted.

"Keeping me confined in these walls is messing me up and you know it. I..I want to feel like I'm not just some demon that's meant to fight a war, I want to remember what its like to be Victoria again."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Give me a break, a day off from these walls. Let me spend a day in town."

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you trust me?"

Brown eyes stare intently a moment before drifting to the covered hole in the roof. Victoria watches anxiously, her freedom almost in her grasp as the woman's focus slides back to her.

"..Yes."

"Then give me some space."

The Queen sighs deeply.."This is unwise Vairocana."

"Why?"

"The council will not approve, especially with you leaving the premises during daytime."

"I'll be fine on my own, and I promise not to run or anything."

"You will have one of my human contingents with you so.."

 _"Ah ah!_ " The Queens brows shoot into her hairline at the authoritative tone.

"No contingents, just a car to drop me off and pick me up again at ten."

"That is unacceptable."

"Its a curfew, and if I'm late or not there, I'm blatantly aware that you'll find me and beat my ass senseless.." A ghost of a smile tugs at red lips.."Trust me to come back. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Brown eyes scrutinize Victoria intently.."You have until six.."

"Nine.."

"Seven.."

"Eight.."

"Agreed. A car will drop you off and pick you up at the same designated location. If you are late or decide to break my trust, be aware there is no place in this world I will not find you." Brown eyes shimmer white and Victoria swallows visibly.

"You've made your scary and explicit point extremely clear your majesty."

"Very well then, get dressed, I will have the car ready, you have.." The Queen looks at the giant antique clock on the wall.."Nine hours and thirteen minutes so make the most of it."

A bright smile lights up Victoria's face and she cant help the urge to throw herself at the woman. The Queen startles as shes encompassed in a crushing hug and stares bewildered at dark hair resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting me.."

A genuine smile rolls onto red lips, slender hands gently returning the foreign exchange as they both stand peacefully for a blissful moment.

Victoria is the first to break the hug and pulls back reluctantly, blue eyes shimmering with happiness.."I'll go get dressed." She chuckles, running over to Amelia and Ryan before quickly rushing out of the arena with the pair closely behind.

The Queen stares after her, slender hands fidgeting and glassy eyes shimmering with emotion...


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Sorry about the late update guys, been super busy lately but I'm trying to juggle work and leisure writing. But fear not! Here is the next chapter and thank you so much for your continued support!.._

* * *

The black Bentley slows, memorized blue eyes staring eagerly from behind black tinted windows and focused on a small cozy flower shop by the side of the road. Victoria can barely contain her excitement, real people with tanned skin are laughing and walking the streets inches from her. She watches as tourists stop to quickly take a picture of the sleek expensive car shes in and she cant help an amused chuckle. The car comes to a rolling stop, her driver getting out to open the door for her and she quickly scrambles out.

"Council woman Snow asked me to give you this."

A brown envelope is passed to her and she curiously opens the seal. Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline at the substantial amount of money sitting comfortably in the pouch.."Holy shit.."

"I'll pick you up here at exactly eight, and I recommend you don't be late."

She refocuses on the placid man, picking up on the hidden warning.."No problem, I'll be here.."

Victoria smiles brightly, stashing the wad of cash in her small handbag and quickly heads down the street.

Blue eyes glance back at the flower shop.."Game of thorns.." She chuckles, memorizing the name and quickly mingles within the many crowds of tourists..

* * *

Victoria refocuses on the large clock tower across the square and her stomach grumbles. Its been a few hours and shes never felt so happy. She'd already explored many streets, laughing and admiring the street performers aligning the cobblestones. Many shops and stores had drawn her in and she felt tempted, on more than a number of occasions, to buy herself a new wardrobe, but most likely the clothing would anger the men on the council and she'd be put back in her usual dark attire in no time. Even though Snow gave her money, she feels uncomfortable buying stuff, she never really earned the money so it almost feels like shes stealing.

Blue eyes slide to the average looking cafe on the other side of the square and she briskly heads over. Sliding onto a vacant wooden chair, she plucks a menu from the table and scans the scripture. She curses herself for not asking Snow for some of that liquid that makes eating bearable, but as long as she sticks to meats, then her stomach should be able to tolerate things.

"Hey.."

Victoria's attention darts up to a tall dark haired waiter. She cant help taking a cheeky run down his toned body and rakes her eyes over the muscles peering out from the sleeves of his light blue shirt.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to order?"

 _"Erm_..What's the meatiest thing you've got?"

"Meatiest? Well we do a mean grilled steak."

She grins, watching the mans blue eyes dropping momentarily to her semi covered breasts and toned stomach.."Steak sounds great."

"Would you like fries or salad?"

"Could I have a side of bacon instead?"

A sly grin pulls at the waiters lips and Victoria smirks back.."I'm on a protein diet."

"Course. Can I get you a drink?"

"Water please, with ice." She lays her menu on the table and watches him write her order up on his notepad. The mans blue eyes keep flickering to her and she represses a chuckle.

"Coming right up.." He turns to leave but pauses mid step and turns back curiously.."British right?"

"Yeah."

"You here for the sites?"

"You could say that, taking a gap year to travel so I'm just passing through."

"Cool, you come from New York way?"

Victoria recalls her incident at the warehouse and a small shiver snakes up her spine.."Yeah, but it was only a brief stop."

"Don't blame you, its too overcrowded for my taste."

She chuckles.."Sounds like London."

He grins.

"Joel! Flirt on your own time!"

They both glance over at an angry short man in a Hawaiian shirt and Joel huffs.."Sorry, maybe we can talk more later?"

Victoria's thoughts drift to her curfew and her smile slips a fraction. She'd like nothing more than to get together with this man and have a coffee, he seems genuinely nice, but then what? She'll be gone soon and there's a high probability she wouldn't be able to see him again.."Yeah perhaps."

He smiles and taps his notepad before quickly heading back into the cafe. She releases a weak sigh and leans her head against the back of the chair, the blazing sun beaming down on her..

* * *

Blue eyes glance down at the mobile number written on a napkin. Victoria wanders down the busy street transfixed at the squiggled numbers and huffs. Her focus slides to the happy couples passing all around her, the wives and husbands, girlfriends and boyfriends that soak up the sun and shop for souvenirs for their loved ones. She feels a slither of jealousy and sadness at their normality and slips the waiters number into her small bag. She glances at the time from the clock towering over the buildings and takes in her surroundings as much as possible. In just over five hours she'll be heading back to her prison and her training will continue. She stops dead, eyes focused solely on a black and red glass apple in one of the shops windows. She quickly approaches, studying the ornament and smiles.

Victoria slips into the shop and five minutes later, slips back out with a shopping bag in her hand. The Queen did let her have this little schwa-ray away from the palace, the least she can do is buy the woman a gift. There's just Snow now but she thinks buying anyone else gifts would be considered weakness. It seems Snow and the Queen are they only ones she can act normal-ish around without them considering her emotions weakness..

* * *

Cool cut grass brushes against her palms, the small breeze washing over her heated skin and eyes closed in bliss. Victoria lies at the edge of the forest, the clear and untainted view of the natural world in front of her. Down the small banking, the edge of the lake glitters in the sunlight, the mountains rise high in the distance with greenery that seems to go on forever. She hums content, happy she found this secluded spot. She couldn't help using her abnormal abilities to climb down the small cliff side from the tourist route, but it was worth the peace away from the screaming children and families walking the trail.

Her senses have heightened again, her thoughts pulling out her demon and she can practically smell the fresh water from the lake. She has about two hours before she has to return to the flower shop so shes making the most of it. Blue eyes flicker to the slowly setting sun heading towards the mountains but she frowns slightly, her focus darting to the trees behind and she scrutinizes the greenery. Shes had the feeling someone's been watching ever since she arrived, but considering the trail isn't much further ahead, shes put it down to her super senses just going a bit wild.

Slowly Victoria pulls herself to her feet and heads down the banking. Her shoes are slipped from aching feet and placed on the grass. She dips her toes in the cool water, smiling and heads further in until the waves breach her calves. Blue eyes stare at the view and she feels a great need to transform into her demon and soar above the mountain tops. The disturbing thought that actually she could just disappear right here, right now has her frowning. But then where would that leave her family? The Queen would most likely approach them and try to track her down anyway the woman could. The danger would be great and she cant help the daunting feeling of her imprisonment weighing down on her. With a sigh, she takes one last look at the beautiful scene and retreats back onto the banking.

"Some day.." She grabs her shoes and bags and makes her way back towards the tourist trail..

* * *

A crystal glass breaches pink lips and Victoria forces alcohol down her throat, sparing a glance at the time on the clock behind the bar. She has time to get another drink and then she has to get back to the flower shop for her curfew. The TV on the wall blares out, a game of American football exciting fans as she tries to work out whats going on. There's something about innings and the fourth down, but she just relishes in the normality of her surroundings.

"Hey excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?"

Victoria turns to a young brunette, the woman's blue eyes and warm smile greeting her. Her focus then slides to a tall man with dark hair, a short beard and black jacket stood by the woman's side.

"No no, its all yours." Victoria smiles, gesturing to the stool aside her and takes a swig of her beer.

"Hi my names Belle, and this is my husband Killian."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Victoria." She shakes the couples hands and finds it odd the woman's so forward. She pushes back her suspicions as the couple slide onto the stools next to her.

"You not from around here?"

"No, you?"

"We live in New York. Just thought we'd get away for a week you know."

"Well its really nice here so I don't blame you."

"Are you a tourist?"

Victoria chuckles.."You could say that, I'm just passing through."

"If you don't mind me asking, your from England aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess the accent gave it away. Let me guess, your from Australia?"

"Yeah, I moved over here twelve years ago. I was living with my cousin for a while before I met Killian, he's also from England."

"Really?" Victoria peers over at the man who pushes a white wine in front of his wife and grasps his pint.

"Aye, lived in Southport growing up before I wanted a change. Moved to New York after accepting a job at Steeplechase Pier. Worked my way up to dock master and got myself a boat."

"A boat, very nice. And what do you do Belle?"

"I'm a Librarian. I know it sound boring but I've always loved books. I also teach a little on the side for spare cash, like funding little trips here."

"That sounds like a lovely way to live." A pang of jealousy hits Victoria again and her heart sinks a little at the happy couple. She wishes her life was that simple.

"What about you love? What brings you to America?"

Victoria shifts a little, a lie quickly formulating in her mind.."I took a gap year from my studies at university. Thought Id travel for a while and see some of the world. If I'm ever strapped for a little cash along the way, there seems to be plenty of jobs going wherever I go."

"Aye, it certainly is the land of opportunity, I'll give it that."

"Yeah." Victoria's mind wanders through her new life and she struggles to accept that its an opportunity, not just a twisted turn of fate.

"Do you perhaps have the time?"

Blue eyes drift to the clock and widen.."Crap.." Quickly Victoria hops off the stool and grabs her things.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just late for something. It was brilliant to meet you two and good luck with everything."

"You too..And safe travels."

"Thanks."

With a wave, Victoria quickly sprints from the bar and rushes down the street. Five minutes and the seconds tick away in her mind. Five minutes to run nearly a quarter of the town, so her legs skip into overdrive and she ignores the curious glances from the people passing down the side walk.

Two minutes..Victoria passes the first cafe where she got the mans number and swerves onto the final street. Her breathing hurts her throat, her lungs and legs burning but she presses on. She watches a black car turn onto the street and slides to a stop in front of the flower shop. Her legs wobble and she leans heavily against the metal railings. A car pulls up in front of her and she tries to calm her breathing, a hand nursing the stitch in her side. She watches as her driver from earlier opens the back door placidly and she pauses momentarily.

Blue eyes soak in the darkening streets and with a weak sigh, Victoria apprehensively slips into the back of the sleek Bentley. The door is closed and it almost feels as if her freedom has yet again been stolen from her. She thinks maybe she could ask the Queen if she could make her little excursions a regular thing, but as the vibration of the engine rattles and the streets slowly disappear from view, her happiness mellows and she tries to regress back to her new caged life..

* * *

The door closes behind Victoria with a soft click and she sighs. Her day has been the best shes had in a long time, but seeing the daunting gates of the palace had put a downer on things. Blue eyes refocus on the two bodies bowing at the foot of her bed and she smiles weakly.."Hey guys, I got you both something.."

She wanders over to her desk and lays the bag of presents down. She carefully places the Queens boxed present on the oak and lays Snows next to it. She saw an old fashioned orrery in an antique shop and instantly thought of the council woman. Next, three small tubs of glitter putty and a magic Etch a sketch with pen are placed down. In her opinion, slaves seem to behave like toddlers mentally, fully reliant on their masters for everything including eating, which reminds her.

Victoria grabs the trinkets and sits down in front of them.."Amelia? Look at me.."

The girls head hesitantly raises from the marble and apprehensive purple eyes flicker to Victoria. She extends the tubs of putty and watches the girls intrigued attention lock onto the glittery goo.

"I know you liked the stones so I thought this would be fun for you to play with while I'm away.." Victoria pushes the tubs forward and timid hands gently take them.."Their yours, just pack it all away when your done okay?"

Amelia nods and Victoria's heart warms at the smile crawling onto faded pink lips. Next she gently pulls Ryan's head up and presents his Etch a Sketch. Orange eyes stare questionably before Victoria scoots a little closer, flicking the power on and he startles.

"Your okay, look.." Grabbing the pen, she draws a smiley face on the electronic screen and lets the mans finger brush against the red plastic edge.."And then look.." She shakes it and the picture disappears.."Now you try.."

Ryan tentatively grasps the pen, uneasy orange eyes flickering from her to the board as he slowly draws a squiggly smiley face on the screen. He smiles and Victoria chuckles when Amelia leans in curiously.

"Now shake it.." He gently shakes the pad and Victoria smiles brightly.."I bought enough batteries to last a good few months so it should keep you preoccupied. You both can share if you like but no fighting you hear, or I'll take them off you.."

The pair nod, eyes refocusing on their gifts and Victoria watches alleviated as they begin inspecting the toys. She glances at the two remaining gifts on the table and then at the clock on the bedside drawer. Her mind and heart circle the Queen and the royals reaction to the gift. She thinks it could go two ways, the woman will either throw the gift in the bin and call her weak, or the woman will take it with a surprised thanks and tell her not to tell the council because its considered weakness. Steeling herself, Victoria places the two gifts back in the bag and heads for the door.

"I'll be back in a minute then we can go and eat. Wont be long." She glances back, smiling at the pair who are preoccupied with the small trinkets before she slips from the room..

* * *

Her sweaty palms are wiped on her shirt and she shuffles. Snow wasn't in the lab so she thought it best to just leave a note and the gift on the vampires desk for when she returns. She thinks maybe she should do the same for the Queen, her building anxiety makes her stomach uneasy. She laughs at her sudden jitters and feels a slither of fear touch the back of her mind. The prospect her feelings grow everyday for the Queen is confusingly obvious and it frightens the hell out of her.

"Fuck this.." Victoria whirls, heading back down the hall and away from the Queens private study.

"Vairocana? What is wrong?"

Victoria freezes mid step, hovering in place a moment before facing the curious Queen.."Nothing nothing I _ugh_..I just.."

Dark brown eyes stare questionably but after a brief pause, the Queen disappears into her private study. With a small huff, Victoria apprehensively slides in after the woman and closes the heavy door with a light thud.

"Did something happen during your time in the village?" The Queen glides over to a decanter full of blood and pours herself a heavy glass.

Victoria edges forward, fidgeting with the bag in her hands.."No, I just..I kinda wanted to thank you for letting me go."

"You are welcome. I am glad you kept your promise to me and returned on time. I can imagine running was an enticing prospect."

"Yeah, maybe.." Victoria watches the regal woman lean on the edge of her desk and sip from a crimson crystal glass. Dark eyes watch her and she shifts under the intensity.

"Yeah well I _ugh_.." Quickly Victoria paces over to the woman and places the black box on the expensive oak table.."I got you something. Its fine if you don't like it, I just saw it and thought of you..thought it would help say thanks and all.."

Apprehensive blue eyes watch the intrigued Queen lay her glass down on the table and grasp the average sized cube. Slowly the lids pulled off and brown eyes widen slightly. Slim fingers curl around the crystal apple as its scooped into the Queens palm.

"You have an apple tree, and your coat of arms is an apple tree so I thought.."

"Its a very thoughtful gift.."

Victoria's shoulders relax at the Queens warm smile as sparkling brown eyes refocus on her.

"Thank You."

"Your welcome."

A heavy silence descends, both staring at one another before Victoria blinks and clears her throat.."Right yes, well I should be going. Need to feed Amelia and Ryan and grab a bite to eat myself.." She backs away from the woman, fidgeting uncomfortably and heads for the double doors.

Red lips pull into a sly grin at the girls erratic heartbeat and the glass apple is slid back into its compartment carefully.

"I'm glad you like it anyway, and I guess I'll see you at training.."

Victoria's heart leaps into her throat as the regal woman saunters after her, an undecipherable look in mischievous brown eyes. Panicking, Victoria quickly grabs the door knob.."Bye.."

The wood is slammed shut in Victoria's face and shes spun with a yelp. Smooth olive arms box her in, the bite mark on her neck going crazy at the slender body so close to her own.

"Why don't you grab a bite here?"

Blue eyes dance between lustful brown and Victoria's anxiety builds.."I _ugh_..There's the slaves and.."

"And they can survive a few more hours without feeding. You know.." The Queens fine fitting dress presses against the shifty girl.."Offering such a sentimental gift is considered a proposal of bondage amongst some cultures."

"Wait, I didn't mean.."

The Queen chuckles.."No of course you didn't, and fortunately for you, sanguine vampires offer oaths of blood, not glass trinkets."

Victoria's mind races, dark brown eyes studying her carefully.."But..I already did that at the ceremony."

"That was different, that was an oath to your Queen and coven, a blood oath is to a life mate, one of which is inseparable even within death."

"Sounds intense."

"Indeed." The Queen stares a while before frowning curiously.."Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?"

The Queen pulls back momentarily.."You could have ran, vanished and hidden yourself away but you didn't, you met your curfew without tardiness and returned with gifts. Anyone else in your position would have fled and never looked back, but you didn't, why?"

"Because I'm not anyone else..And because.."

Victoria stares mesmerized at the slither of emotion creeping into brown eyes.."Because I.." She clears her throat awkwardly and shifts her focus around the study.."You know..I care about you and stuff.."

Anxious blue eyes flicker towards the regal woman's sly grin and Victoria's cheeks flush sightly. _."Aannyway_..I should go."

Victoria moves to grab the door knob again when shes spun back around and pushed against the wood, a slender hand pressed against her erratic heart and red lips inches from her own.

"Stay..I think it is time we figured out what we really want."

"But..I'm not gay."

"We do not discriminate Vairocana, there is no homosexual or heterosexual, there is only what you desire and with whom you desire it with."

There's a long pause, Victoria's thoughts so loud they echo around the room. What actually is it she wants? Is it just her abnormal hormones talking or does she actually want more from the Queen? But shes not gay..But she likes the woman far more than her known boundaries permit.

"But..Your the Queen."

"And?"

The Queen picks up on Victoria's uncertainty and smiles weakly.."My title has nothing to do with our connection Victoria. Yes I am your Queen but that aside, you mean more to me than the training and demon within your blood. As you are well aware, vampires are poor with expressing emotion, but I hope you can sense my sincerity. I can also sense you may be feeling unworthy of me, but believe me, nothing is further from the truth.."

The Queen pulls away from the bewildered girl.."This is entirely your decision. The fact our marks have permanently branded each other is proof enough, but I understand you will need time to assimilate and process your emotions. I am here if you are willing to talk further. Now go and replenish with your slaves."

Victoria gawps a little at the Queens retreating back but after a moment of staring, she snaps from her trance and quietly opens the door. She thinks of something to say, anything, but the words never breach her lips as she glances at the regal woman one last time before slipping out of the chamber..


	23. Chapter 23

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence..**_

* * *

The fine sheets toss and turn, the body within shifting and a huff echos around the darkness. Sleep constantly evades Victoria, the Queens emotional decree swimming in her mind. She doesn't know what to make of it, she does feel a certain pull to the woman but its even more frightening than when she faced the Archdemon in her mind. She needs to do some research on what a blood oath is before she takes things any further, there's no denying the connection between them and the Queens obvious attraction to her, but she feels so..childish, so young, and she doesn't even know anything about the woman.

Another sigh perpetrates the void and Victoria slides from the covers. Now that shes no longer babysat by a bunch of armed guards, perhaps a walk would help clear her mind. She rises and throws her robe around her toned frame but pauses. A subtle whispering catches her attention and she turns slowly to the exit. The whispers continue to berate her, the voices unknown as she cautiously stalks towards the exit..

* * *

Her bare feet pad against cold marble, Victoria passing curious stares of many vampires wandering the halls at the prime hour of the night. The whispers get louder, her unbending focus blocking out everything around her as she slips alongside large double doors and glances inside at the mass of vampires in the large grand hall. She scans the crowd, blue eyes landing on a young woman with fair skin, dark hair and peculiar styled clothing. The woman seems oblivious to her surroundings as she glides towards a door at the side of the hall and disappears. Victoria frowns curiously and heads after her.

Emma stops her conversation with Snow, spotting an absent Victoria aimlessly heading through various displeased vampires.."What is she doing?"

Snow narrows her eyes at Victoria weaving through the crowd.."I don't know, I think somethings wrong."

"Should I take her back to her room?"

They watch as Victoria knocks over a tray of empty glasses from a slave without bating an eyelid before the girl disappears through the side door. Snow frowns deeply.."No, get the Queen, I'll head after her just to be certain."

"Are you sure? I mean I can.."

"Emma go."

With a small bow, the blond dashes out of the hall as Snow quickly heads after an absent Victoria..

..

 _Its getting louder, Victoria's senses pulling her from reality as she wanders back into the corridors and towards the main entrance hall. The mysterious figure glides into the throne room and she promptly follows. Blue eyes dart cautiously between the intimidating figures positioned around the throne room. Numerous medieval black nights stand to attention around the edges, several important and frowning vampires are positioned in front of the thrones while a small podium with an important parchment is stood at the bottom of the small steps. Victoria's focus slides to the powerful man sat on the main throne, the other chairs around him vacant while his red eyes watch stoically as the mysterious woman approaches._

 _ **"It is a pleasure to finally meet you king Leopold..I am glad you finally accepted the treaty.."**_

 _ **"Yes, only after you burned many of my colonies.."**_

 _ **"I believe I requested this act of peace several decades ago, but your resistance and attacks had undoubtedly provoked a response..I am just glad your second has finally persuaded his majesty for this meeting.."**_

 _Blue eyes watch as a man clad in black leathers approaches the mysterious woman. Immediately Victoria picks up on the couples affectionate stares as the man slides alongside the brunette._

 _Leopold snarls._

 _ **"Believe me, Gideon was not the instigator in this affair..I simply wish to focus on a more pressing war with Lycan blood than the one we have with you.."**_

 _ **"As long as it brings us peace, I am willing to concede..Once signed you will no longer hear from us and we will only be focused on our own..Do not misunderstand however, we will leave the world to you but we will still live in it..Food and our way of living will still go on as agreed.."**_

 _ **"Yes yes as agreed, its all in the treaty.."**_

 _ **"Very well.."**_

Victoria slides towards the ghostly apparitions, oblivious to the Queen, her personal guard, Emma and Snow entering through the double doors.

"Vairocana?"

The Queen frowns when Victoria continues a steady pace towards the empty thrones and she herself steadily clicks her way after the absent girl.

 _Victoria watches Leopold rise from his throne but she frowns when the elderly man slides something out of a compartment in the arm. The ghostly figures soon approach the podium and begin reading through the treaty as Victoria hesitantly makes her way up the steps and hovers over the Queens throne._

"Get down!" Emma steps forward aggressively but the Queens sharp hand halts her.

The royal glides up the stairs and stares intently at absent blue eyes.."Vairocana."

 _Victoria startles, the Queens voice seeping into her foggy mind and blue eyes quickly dart to her side but she only finds ghostly visions of black knights aligning the wall. Shrugging the nagging feeling off, she resumes her inspection of the ebony throne. After a quick glance at the busy party around the treaty, she apprehensively slides a hand onto the metal arm and feels around._

The Queen frowns, Victoria's tentative hand smoothing under the arm of her throne before a click is heard and the royal startles.

 _Victoria peers around the metal and slides open the secret compartment. Something heavy and cold drops into her palm and she slowly pulls it out for inspection._

Wide brown eyes inspect the small black vile laying in Victoria's palm and the Queen tentatively reaches for it.

 _ **"I assume you've read every aspect more than once Vala.."**_

 _ **"Of course, and I'm satisfied.."**_

 _ **"Very well.."**_

 _Victoria closes her hand around the vile and heads back down the stairs towards Leopold and Vala._

 _ **"We will officiate the signing, Gideon.."**_

 _The man bows to his king and signals his guard to encircle the trio. The black knight pull their ebony swords and jab them into the marble with gauntlets clasped around the hilts. Vala smiles warmly at the kings second and he returns the gesture. Victoria can almost feel the love in the woman's heart, the adoration she has and Victoria smiles herself._

 _ **"And now we will reshape the future for the better.."**_

 _They refocus on the particular sly smirk on Leopold's face and the atmosphere darkens._

 _ **"Gideon?.."**_

 _Vala frowns when her lover pulls back with regretful eyes._

 _ **"Gideon, what's.."**_

 _Suddenly an ebony javelin slices straight through Vala's stomach and she screams painfully. Silver hooks rip into the woman's arms and back, chains forcing her to her knees and she shrieks. Victoria startles, the emotion, the fear, the pain from her vision soaking into her soul._

Everyone watches intrigued as Victoria jumps in alarm, fear grasping the girl and panic blatant in her erratic breathing. Emma quickly dashes in front of her Queen, the guard forming a wall in front of Snow when Victoria's arms begin to coat in thick black scales and elongated fangs slowly slide forward.

"Orders majesty?"

"Victoria!"

 _The Queen voice redirects Victoria's focus again but she only sees darkness in its direction. She knows shes having some sort of vision, this cant be real..right? Vala's agonizing screams pull her back and she watches Leopold approach the furious woman._

 _ **"You really think we'd make a pact with the likes of you?!.."**_

 _Vala hisses at him, her eyes glazing over black and Leopold nods at his second. Swiftly Gideon's ebony sword slices threw the woman's heart and she gasps, black eyes returning to normal and blood poring from her mouth._

 _ **"You see, we used your kins blood to craft these blades, and now we know its just enough to keep your filthy kind down for good.."**_

 _Leopold collects a sample of blood from Vala's mouth in a small black vial and laughs cruelly._

 _ **"And to think, you actually thought an Archdemon could be loved..Just know this demon, I will make sure your entire race is wiped from history and your legacy's nothing but a fabrication to frighten children.."**_

 _Vala gazes painfully into Gideon's remorseful eyes before several ebony javelins are forced into flesh._

 _The sickening crunch of bone makes Victoria's stomach churn, the emotional distress from her ancestor releasing a flood of tears and she cries out at the mutilation._

The Queen quickly dashes forward, clamping her hands on the hysterical girls shoulders making her shriek in alarm.."Victoria! Wake up! Wake up now!"

 _Victoria frantically tries to get the black knight off, pushing and kicking until she stumbles on the stairs behind and collapses to the marble painfully. A couple more knights quickly hold her down and she cries out, thrashing in their painful grasp when the original figure slowly bends and rests a palm over her face. The Queens voice seeps into her mind, pushing the dark fog aside as slowly she ceases her struggles._

 _ **"Come back to me mláďa..Come back to your Queen.."**_

 _Her heavy breath's warm the cold palm curled around her face as everything gradually pulls back into focus._.

Frantic blue eyes squeeze shut and when Victoria opens them, the Queen and Emma hover over her warily. She blinks, the voices of her ancestors gone and her senses returning.."Your majesty?"

The Queen nods at her second and Emma, along with her elite, slowly release the confused girl.

Quickly Victoria pulls the Queens hand from her face and she bolts upright to stare at where Vala had been brutally torn apart. A hand gently lands on her cheek and pulls her focus back to brown eyes.

"What did you see?"

A cold thumb smooths away fallen tears as Victoria's focus slides to the vile of blood laying on the steps next to her.."She was betrayed..Betrayed by the person she loved most.." She looks up at confused brown eyes.."She only wanted peace, she was tired of fighting, of losing her family to the war. She agreed to leave you alone, let you have the world but it wasn't enough.." Victoria quickly gets to her feet and backs away from the puzzled group.

"What are you talking about? Who wanted peace?"

"Vala."

Snow steps forward curiously.."Vala? The Vala of firstborn? I've not heard much but she was the only remaining Archdemon of first linage before the Krvavé vojny. It was her downfall that brought on their extinction and won us the war."

"Guard you are dismissed!" The frowning Queen waves her hand and the elite bow, promptly marching from the room and leaving them alone.

"That's what my demon meant when he said we were betrayed by the ones we trusted most, by the one she loved."

Emma grits her teeth.."Your wrong, it was Archdemon's who enslaved the world. It was.."

"NO!"

Emma startles at Victoria's ferocity but frowns aggrieved at the tone.

"You did this! He did it, that king of yours! He lured her here with hopes of peace, and that man who was supposed to love her sliced a sword through her heart! She was giving vampires the world and all she asked was to be left in peace, but you killed her!"

The Queen frowns deeply.."We did nothing! What you experienced was an act made millenia ago!"

"If you talk about King Leopold Mäsiar then her majesty is right. He was ruthless and relished in the suffering of others. Yes he won us the war and was worshiped for it, but he also instigated the war we are all fighting today."

"He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted and he was assassinated for many of his unspeakable deeds by my predecessor." The Queen adds.

Victoria pauses, wiping frustrated tears from her cheeks and glances back at the vial next to the ebony thrones. What she saw was undeniable proof the real monsters here are vampires. The war the Queen is now fighting was instigated by vampires, just as the war against her ancestors was. She shouldn't be fighting their war, its wrong and it dishonors Vala's memory and everything the woman fought to achieve.."You..He started these wars, and everyone's still suffering for it..I-I have to go."

Quickly Victoria heads for the doors, the Queens hand stopping a steely Emma from perusing as she herself silently glides after the girl alone..

* * *

Quickly Victoria closes the door to her quarters and throws her robe over the chair callously. Her body slides under the sheets, orange and purple eyes watching closely from behind metal as the desk light is flicked off and ebony hair hits the pillows. Victoria curls up on her side, willing the vivid vision away but the disturbing sensations continue to plague her. What should she do now? Will the Queen turn on her once shes helped end the war? Has the Queen just been pretending to like her to get close so the woman could pick her off too? There's a dip on the other side of the bed and she stiffens, the feeling of eyes burning into her has her sighing and shifting onto her back. She flicks the bedside lamp on and glances up at brown eyes.

"Your visions are glimpses, doorways to a past long forgotten. We have all learnt since then, tried to be better than our ancestors were. Do not mistake the past with your future."

"Its easy to say that when you haven't got disturbing memories hidden away somewhere."

The Queen shuffles closer and rests a cold palm on her forehead. Gently Victoria pulls away to sit on the edge of the bed and the Queen frowns.

"I have displeased you."

"No, I'm just tired.."

"And now you are lying!"

Victoria startles when the angry Queen quickly stands from the bed.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk your majesty."

Red lips curl aggrieved.."You wish to squallier in self pity? You are welcome to it! Do not expect me to visit again!" The woman storms towards the door.

"No wait! I didn't mean too, I'm sorry!" The Queen pauses.."I'm..I'm really sorry, I know your just trying to help but.." Victoria sighs deeply, a flimsy hand running through ebony hair as she stares at the marble floor.."I was having such a good day as well."

The Queen primly glides over and sits herself on the edge of the sheets.."I may not be well versed in human emotion, but I sense there is more that burdens you."

"Maybe, but its not something I should say to you."

The Queen bristles.."Then our conversation is over!" The royal moves to get off the bed when Victoria quickly catches her hand.

"Wait wait just..The reason I don't want to tell you is because it'll just upset you more."

"I will be the judge of what upsets me!"

Victoria huffs defeated and releases the woman's hand.."For some reason I think your only using me to end your war, and then your going to kill me when the jobs done.." Furious brown eyes flicker white and Victoria startles, scooting back on the bed a little.."I told you it would upset you more.."

"After everything I have done for you, after all the ridicule I have received defending your honor, you belittle me this much because of a simple vision! Or have you always thought like this?!"

"No I just.."

"Just what?! We finally make progress, I declare a certain affection for you and open myself to weakness only to receive lies and skepticism as my reward!"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?! I thought you were different but your just like any other human! A bigamist and selfish, well I will not make the same mistakes twice!" The Queen launches to her feet and leers down at a frazzled Victoria.."You think your training was intense?! Well I assure you we've only just begun dear! You will report for training in the morning and return here for the rest of the day, every day, until I am satisfied! I am done coddling you!"

The Queen briskly stomps for the doors and Victoria's mind whirls. She cant have the Queen hating her, not after everything they've been through. Her speculations were stupid and selfish and she cant believe she suspected the woman of such evil ulterior motives.

In a flash, Victoria's behind the regal woman to spin her and crash their lips together. The Queens back hits the wooden doors, wide brown eyes staring at the desperate girl before their lips unlock and Victoria stumbles away unnerved.

There's a long pause, emotional eyes staring at one another before the Queens slender fingers suddenly grip Victoria's cheeks and their lips quickly crash back together. There's a swipe at her lower lip before Victoria allows a gentle tongue to invade her mouth.

The Queen groans as hands tentatively wrap around her slender waist, fingers tracing the patterns of her expensive royal gown and after a blissful moment, they gently pull back from one another, uneasy blue eyes dancing between the smiling Queens.

Victoria clears her throat.."Sorry if that was a bit forward."

"More like you finally made real progress. Why you didn't do that back in my private study I do not know. Human emotion is very confusing."

"Your telling me.." Victoria's focus slides down and she quickly retracts her hands from the woman's waist with flushed cheeks.."Sorry..Didn't know they were still on there."

Pearl teeth flash in a dazzling smile as the Queen leans against Victoria and rests their foreheads together.."You are my strange human who entered my life through strange circumstances, and now it seems after almost a millenia, I have finally found the one I am destined to be with."

Victoria softens, blue eyes staring at the peaceful Queen resting against her and she can feel the woman's need to be held. So slowly Victoria wraps her arms around regal curves and gets a content hum in return. Soon the Queen presses against her more tangibly as a cold cheeks rubs against her shoulder like a cat after affection. Victoria's mind is going a hundred miles a minute, the confusing and affectionate way she interprets the Queens actions makes her stomach roll. Its almost as if the royal cherishes any physical touch, so after a confusing pause, Victoria pushes through her anxiety and smooths a hand up and down expensive fabric at the woman's back. The Queen inhales deeply, red lips brushing against the side of Victoria's neck as she almost squeezes their bodies together painfully.

Something sharp skims Victoria's skin and she flinches, but the hand cupping the back of her skull pushes her neck into the Queens mouth and she groans when fangs slide into soft skin. An arm snakes around her waist, helping to keep them close as a steady flow of blood is drained from her tired limbs. She relaxes at the slight sting, keeping her body lucid and smiles weakly at the pleasured moan vibrating across her throat. Blue eyes droop, Victoria's knees beginning to shake as she feels her dwindling energy diminishing.

"M..Maj.."

Victoria's head lolls forward, eyes slipping shut but before long, teeth are sliding from her neck and a warm tongue seals the puncture wounds. Pleased brown eyes pull back but the Queen frowns at the limp head resting on her shoulder.

"Vairocana?"

 _"Hmm_?"

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly Victoria's knees crash to the marble and she tumbles sideways. The startled Queen quickly kneels, resting a palm over the girls face and frowns deeply.."Have you replenished today?"

"..Forgot.."

The Queen growls, scooping Victoria up bridal style and lays her on the bed.."What have I told you about replenishing blood at least once a day?!"

"..Sorry..Was busy thinking..About what you said earlier.."

The displeased Queen slides onto the bed and pulls the girl into her arms. Victoria weakly tries to protest but her lips are pushed against smooth skin at the woman's neck.."I know you prefer feeding this way but do not make a habit of it, especially in the public eye.."

A small smile rolls onto pink lips as Victoria's fangs slide forward and she carefully bites down into smoky skin. As Victoria replenishes, brown eyes wander the room, the Queen picking out the two bowing slaves in cages and then the small trinkets on the marble floor. A small grin pulls at red lips, her focus sliding to the sketches of flowers, statues and other decor found around the palace grounds.

"Enough moja láska. It is time you rest."

Fangs slide from skin and blue eyes slip open.."Are you giving me a bedtime now?"

"If you wish to be strong enough for tomorrows training then heed me."

Victoria chuckles, pulling from the woman's arms and lays back on the soft mattress.."Until tomorrow then."

The Queen rises elegantly from the sheets and glides towards the exit. Alleviated brown eyes glance back.."Until tomorrow." The Queen grins, disappearing from the room with a soft click of the door behind her.

Victoria stares after the woman, the bite mark on her neck no longer driving her mad. The last fifteen minutes had been life altering and she doesn't know where to go from here. She thinks that maybe because she made the first move, the Queen will just gradually make her full intentions clear. Only time will tell, but first she flicks her bedside lamp off and tries to get some sleep..


	24. Chapter 24

_AN:Thanks again everyone for you kind reviews! I'm really touched with your response so here's another chapter.. :D_

* * *

"No slaves today?"

Victoria pads barefoot through the white sands of the arena and towards the placid Queen.."I told them to go and find me some good books to read."

The Queen raises an intrigued eyebrow as Victoria's focus slides to a frowning Emma at the regal woman's side. She remembers her attitude during her emotional meltdown yesterday and approaches sheepish.

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday. The vision I had really messed me up and I didn't mean to speak out of turn and stuff." There's a pause, green eyes observing Victoria intently before a small nod has her smiling weakly. David breaks the awkward silence as he runs over to them and bows.

"The panels are ready my Queen."

"Panels?"

Red lips pull into a sly grin and Victoria shivers.

"Today we will be working on your ability to breathe fire."

"But I've never done it before, not without the Archdemon anyway."

"We are here to train are we not?"

Victoria pouts at the royals cheeky tone and sighs.."I suppose.." She pulls her robe off and puts some distance between them in her black silk pajamas.."But if it takes all day, don't get mad at me."

"That, I cannot promise."

Blue eyes roll, as Victoria tosses her robe at an elite soldier and quickly transforms into her demon. Her wings stretch to their full extent, her claws digging into the soft sand as she gently sways her tail. When shes relaxed enough, she pads over to the vampires and awaits instructions.."So what now?"

The Queen nods at David and he yells towards a bunch of slaves near the back wall. Curious red eyes watch as a large metal panel with black drums either side is revealed.

"This will provide sufficient protection until you learn to control your fire. Direct it at the panel and we will practice its intensity once you have grasped the skill."

"But like I said, I don't even know how to breathe fire."

"We all saw your capability under the demons thrall. The information is locked within your mind as well as buried beneath your emotions. How did it make you feel before?"

"Angry..unhappy..The need to rip something apart."

"You have felt that many a time but haven't displayed such skills before. There must have been something else mláďa."

Victoria pauses, the hazy battle with the Lycans replaying in her mind. She did feel angry..furious even but there was something more. She was scared a little, scared of letting the wolves escape, scared at letting them breach the palace walls, of killing others. Her need to protect and defend can be subtly seen through her demons undeniable anger and rage.

"I think it was the fear of them hurting anyone else that helped."

"Your need to defend.."

Victoria's lumbering skull nods weakly and a small smile pulls at red lips.

"Then use that emotion and aim true." A slender finger points to the large silver panel and Victoria steadily lumbers towards it.

"Okay, I can do this." She gets to all fours and plants her claws in the sand. She remembers the events of the Lycan attack, remembers the sensation, the stinging from her bite mark, the unrelenting thirst for blood and the distinct need to kill. She feels a warmth in her chest and presses forward, concentrating on her rage, her fear, and the primal blood flowing through her veins. The warmth spreads, flowing up her neck and the grey and white scales around her chest begin to alight a deep orange. The sensation makes her shift, the burning and pain prickling inside her body breaks her focus momentarily before she clings back onto it desperately.

After a minute, the flames in Victoria's chest die down and she exhales deeply.."Damn it!" She turns back to the displeased Queen.."It won't come! It's just not enough!"

"Patience Vairocana, this is only your first attempt. At the rate you have been learning, I am confident you will master the ability soon enough. Try again."

With a huff, Victoria turns back to the metal and refocuses..

* * *

Several hours later and Victoria lets out a frustrated screech.."This is fucking ridiculous!" She prowls dangerously through the sand, the placid Queen sipping at a glass of blood and sat at a small table that was brought into the arena. David and Emma lean idly against a stone column at the royals side and watch the demon pace back and forward.

"I can't fucking do it! It's been hours!"

"Patience and practice mláďa.."

Victoria growls, grumbling foreign curses under her breath and lays heavily off her aching caws. She huffs, her stomach growling and energy depleting. It drains her physically when in demon form and the fact she hasn't eaten all day doesn't help her rising anger.

"Again."

"I'm tired."

"Again!"

Red eyes quickly refocus on the angry Queen and linger on the square shouldered guards around the woman. Victoria growls, pulling herself back to her feet and stares at the metal. Another angry grumble echos around them and the royal waves a hand arrogantly.

"Do not use that tone with me! Now practice as you are ordered to!"

Razor sharp teeth grit together, Victoria's anger flaring and claws grinding into the sand.

"Your weakness insults me demon!"

Victoria snaps, her rage overflowing and screeches aggrieved. A flood of blazing hot fire launches from her jaws, ricocheting off steel and is sucked into the large black barrels at the plates edge. She presses forward, rage consuming her as orange flames gradually turn a deep purple.

The Queen is pulled behind one of the marble columns, Emma, David and the elite quickly avoiding the deadly blaze as it breaks away from the metal panel and begins consuming the arena floor.

"VAIROCANA! STOP IMMEDIATELY!"

Victoria ignores the command and its not until a minute passes before the fire in her belly slowly diminishes, the blaze from her jaws dying down. She sways a little disorientated but plants her feet and concentrates on standing. Several tarps and banners across half of the arena burn in purple flames and she startles, red eyes darting the black cindered table and chair where the Queen was sitting.

"Majesty?"

Victoria quickly runs over with a tremble and scrutinizes the the black debris. Her heart races as panic grips her.."Majesty?!"

"Foolish girl!"

Victoria's focus darts to the angry Queen rounding a stone column and she releases a content sigh. Shes so happy the woman's still alive she doesn't care that the vampires livid. The Queen briskly stomps towards her, David, Emma and the elite raising weapons and slowly surrounding her.

"Trans mutate immediately!"

Victoria fidgets, the Queens rage unsettling her as her robe is tossed at her feet. Slowly her bones begin snapping back into place, her smooth skin and human form quickly wrapped in fine silk as guards surround her. She fidgets with her sleeve anxiously, the furious Queen rounding on her, making her take a small step back.

"When I tell you to stop, you stop! Am I understood?!"

"Yes.." Dark brown eyes flicker white and Victoria quickly adds.."Your majesty."

"I will not have you disregarding my orders because of a temper tantrum! Report to.."

Blue eyes narrow, flickering towards the arena doors and Victoria quickly pushes the angry Queen behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Victoria ignores the livid woman, the putrid smell of wet fur filling her nostrils.."Wolf.."

The Queen frowns, pulling from the girls protective arm and Emma shuffles over to the pair. Victoria's focus darts around the arena trying to locate the smell. Its not in the immediate vicinity but it could be within the palace walls. She snarls, blue eyes rolling over red at the two distinct smells breaking off.

The Queen quickly addresses her anxious second in command.."Emma run the perimeter immediat.."

"There's two!"

Victoria darts forward, intending to dash for the exit but David quickly blocks her way and guns are raised.."What the hell are you doing?!"

"Return to your quarters Vairocana!"

Victoria whirls on the frowning Queen.."What?! But.."

"I said now! Are you disobeying me again?!"

Guards move to grab Victoria's arms but she frowns deeply, taring her limbs from the elites grasp. Guns are cocked, the Queens eyes flashing dangerously before Victoria grits her teeth painfully and clenches her fists.."As her majesty commands!" She bows half assed before whirling and stomps towards the exit with her escort close behind.

Frustrated brown eyes soften, a tired sigh released from red lips as a fuming Victoria storms out of the arena.

"Should we sound the alarm my Queen?"

"No, that could scare the filth away. Deploy several groups, I want the Lycans alive for questioning."

"Yes majesty."

Emma and David bow before quickly escorting the Queen out of the charred arena...

* * *

The empty bowls of blood are cleaned up and callously tosses on the table. Victoria plonks down on the fine wood chair at her vanity and flicks through one of the many books on her desk. Ever since her training session this morning and her confrontation with the Queen, shes been bitter and angry. Amelia and Ryan feel her temperament as it rolls off her in dangerous waves. The Queen has positioned a guard of four elites outside her quarters so she cant sneak out and see if her wolf theory was correct. The whole palace reeks of wet fur and its only fueling her anger.

Victoria scribbles notes down from the history book about vampire laws and grits her teeth. The Queens actions earlier has annoyed her more than her sudden incarceration. The woman had intentionally angered her in demon form in order to get results, and when the Queen got said results, the woman thought it fitting to punish her. The lead on her pencil snaps and she growls, throwing it across the room. The slaves startle and quickly bow their heads at her rage. Blue eyes promptly lock onto the fearful move and Victoria softens.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just a little pissed off. Its not you don't worry..Here.." Victoria grabs several pieces of paper, colors and a biology book from the desk and slides them in front of the pair.

"You can draw or read something if you like." She watches the pair tentatively fumble with the colors and cant help her wandering eye locking onto the vivid scar poking out through Amelia's raven hair. Gently she brushes dark hair to one side, the girl not bothered by her touch as she runs a finger over the pattern seared into flesh.

"Looks like we all have marks of our own." Purple eyes glance at Victoria and she smiles weakly, running a hand through soft tresses and is surprised when Amelia gently leans into her side.

The doors to her room are suddenly opened and the slaves startle, quickly pressing their foreheads to the floor when their Queen glides in. Victoria frowns, promptly getting to her feet and sits back at her desk. The Queen stares questionably at the brush off as the chamber doors are closed behind her.

"I've come to inform you we have captured two Lycan scouts on the boarders along the palace walls."

"Great."

Victoria pulls a book from her pile and begins flicking through the pages. The Queen frowns at the passive behavior, stalking forward and glances at the empty bowls of blood on the table.

"Have you replenished today?"

"Yes."

Silence befalls them, Victoria's willingness to remain distant grating on the Queens nerves.

"We will resume training tomorrow morning once the arena has been restored."

"Okay."

The Queen grits her teeth.."What is wrong with you now?!"

"Nothing, just trying to read." The book is slammed shut and Victoria stares irritably ahead.

"Do I need to find out for myself or are you willing to tell me freely?!"

"So now your threatening me?!"

"Call it what you like but if it results in your earlier tantrums.."

Victoria launches from her chair and is in the woman's personal space in a flash.."That tantrum you call it was entirely your fault! You knowingly pushed me over the edge to get results and when you didn't like them, you blamed me! I thought we were passed all that bullshit but I guess I was wrong!" She snatches her book from the table and houses herself on her bed. Brown eyes watch her roughly open her book and skim through the pages.

"You lost control.."

"Because of you!" Angry blue eyes peer up briefly before flicking back down.

"I told you to stop but you didn't! You almost burned us all to ashes!"

"And you know what?! I was actually more scared of you being hurt than the punishment I thought you'd give me! I thought I'd accidentally killed you and I was terrified! But you don't give a rats ass though do you, as long as you get results at the end of it all!"

The conflicted Queen stands frozen as a deep silence descends upon the room.."No matter your emotional disorder, it doesn't excuse your defiance of my orders. I will not have you disregarding my commands especially in front of my guard. It shows weakness on my part and that, I cannot allow."

"It wont happen again, believe me."

More silence fills the chamber before the subtle click of heels edges towards the bed and there's a dip on the sheets. Victoria continues to avoid emotional brown eyes and stares at the foreign scripture.

"Victoria I.."

"Is there anything else you need your majesty?"

The gentle palm hovering over the girls leg quickly retracts and the Queen quietly stands.."No..Training is at eight tomorrow morning."

"I won't be late."

The Queen fidgets before hesitantly heading for the doors. She turns back intending to say something, but a placid Victoria remains focused on her book. She sighs weakly, slipping through the door and closing it with a soft click.

Victoria's steely facade drops and blue eyes gloss over. She thinks the woman was going to apologize but that's not what she wants to hear right now. She has to stay strong, let the Queen know how much shes hurting by the woman's actions. Perhaps in a few days things can get back to normal, but in the meantime, she has every reason to be pissed..


	25. Chapter 25

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence..**_

* * *

A piece of beef jerky is chomped between hungry teeth, feet aimlessly wandering across marble and blue eyes looking at nothing in particular. Victoria's stomach grumbles and she rubs a soothing hand over the distressed organ. Training had gone as she thought it would. The Queen seemed quite placid, barking orders in front of her soldiers and she had obeyed without flaw. She's made great progress in controlling her fire but still there's a lot of work that needs to be done before she can get it completely under control. Every time she did something right she'd get a smile from the Queen. She felt a pang of guilt when she'd burnt the woman's olive branch down time and time again, but this time its the Queen who needs to learn a lesson.

Victoria glances back at the two elite following from a distance and she sighs weakly. The Queen explained she'd be having an armed guard until the werewolves are dealt with. It seems the royal doesn't trust her enough not to pay the Lycans a visit, but why would she? Even though the smell of wet dog is driving her insane, it doesn't mean shes going to go all homicidal and rip them to pieces in their jail cells. She paces down the ancient halls and spots a contingent of elite heading down a familiar route and moves to follow.

Victoria hears cheering and the smell of blood floods her senses. She follows the elite but feels a hand grasp her shoulder. Spinning, she stares questionably at her two guards attempting to pull her back the way she came.."I may not be Emma's rank but I swear to god if you don't get your hand off my shoulder, I'll break it off!"

The guards glance at one another before Victoria's shrugging the limb from her shoulder and briskly pacing towards the training chamber. Blue eyes peer over the mass of elite and soldiers cheering on two men fighting within the steel cage. Silently she glides through the masses, getting closer to the fight and a small smile rolls onto her lips. It seems that even in this hell hole the guards get board too.

Simultaneously the hall falls silent and Victoria feels numerous eyes on her and shivers. Her focus darts around at the many staring faces and she clears her throat awkwardly as the cage is raised and a beaten vampire crawls from the platform. Blue eyes glide to the burly elite soldier glaring down at her and she feels another hand tug at her shoulder.

"This is no place for you outsider!"

"Why? Because your scared I'll beat your ass?!" The man snarls and she grins, pulling from the limb holding her back before she quickly jumps into the ring.

The steel cage is lowered and the soldier flexes.."First you must agree to admit full provocation if the Queen asks why your in the infirmary."

"Fine, the same goes for you." He chuckles and Victoria tightens her clenched fists.

"Second, this is hand to hand combat and third, if you become that demon thing this is over and you will be reported to the council."

"Are you done talking?!"

He grins and then in a flash, Victoria's sent sailing across the cage and smashes into the bars. The cheering picks up, Victoria pulling herself back to her feet while the man showboats to the crowd. She growls, rolling her shoulders and shaking her tense limbs.

Slowly he gets back into position and they circle one another. Suddenly he lurches forward, punch after punch thrown at her as she dances around his attacks. A leg swings at her but she quickly grabs it and throws the man into metal. The crowd is stunned into silence as Victoria lands blow after blow, using the cage as a climbing frame to bounce within her environment and bludgeons the mans body.

The elite hits the concrete with a heavy thump, blood leaking from his mouth and hairline as he lays unmoving within the ring. The chamber is eerily quiet as she calms her breaths and glances around at her silent audience. Blood pumps in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she relishes in her victory.

"Anyone else?"

There's a series of whispers before the cage is raised, the bloody elite dragged out and three more replace him.

"So you want to even the odds, fine by me boys." She waves them forward as the cage lowers, and as soon as steel clangs against concrete, the battle begins. Again she dances around them, occasionally taking a hit or two but pushes on and quickly disposes of the first within twenty seconds. The next is thrown to the tops of the cage and hits the floor with a shuddering crack taking him out of the fray. A beefy arm suddenly clamps around her neck and she splutters, trying to pry the limb off. Her breathing is cut short, vision becoming hazy as she envisions Emma screaming at her to get up. She grits her teeth, furiously kicking off the floor and back flips over and out of the elites grasp. She grabs his neck from behind and slams his skull into the bars, knocking him unconscious.

Another deafening silence plagues the crowd and she straightens herself regally. The Queen always said she needs to earn respect, so getting it from the royals personal guard is defiantly a step in the right direction.

"ANYONE ELSE?!"

Victoria's anger floods the room but no one comes forward as the cage is lifted and bodies are dragged from the chamber. With a firm nod, Victoria slides from the steel and grins when the mass of soldiers part as she strides towards the exit. She pauses just before the threshold and glances back at the mumbling crowd.

 _"Oh_ and by the way..I'm sure as hell not an outsider!"

Victoria glares, her eyes shimmering red before she briskly heads from the room with her guards in tow..

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Victoria gently wraps her knuckles against the fine oak door. She had been summoned not long after the fight with the elite and undoubtedly shes going to be reprimanded for sending the four soldiers to the infirmary. She hears a muffled _enter_ from the other side of the wood and composes herself as much as possible before sliding through. Blue eyes roam the Queens private study, spotting the regal woman primly sat in one of her high back chairs by the fireplace.

"Sit."

Hesitantly Victoria makes her way over and slides into the comfy chair opposite. A minute of uncomfortable silence descends, brown eyes remaining on the flames of the fire and red lips sipping wine from a crystal glass.

"You wanted me for something?"

The Queen refocuses.."You know why you have been summoned Victoria."

"If this is about those guys, they agreed to an ass kicking. They provoked me and agreed.." A slender hand quickly cuts her off.

"You put four of my elite in the infirmary, you endangered the whole palace.."

"Whoa whoa hold on a minute! How did I endanger the palace?!"

"You could have easily lost control and pulled your demon forward."

"No its not like that! It was a bit of cage fighting that's all! I knew I could handle it!"

"But what if you couldn't?"

"Then I would have been stuck in the cage in my demon form and squished against the bars until I calmed down! This is ridiculous, now your telling me I cant fight without being supervised?!"

"I am telling you not to be so careless! I know you are angry at my actions yesterday but there was no need.."

"Hold on a second that's not why I fought!"

"Then why?!"

"Because he called me an outsider!" The Queen stares silently.."Because he tried to make me look weak in front of everyone! I'm sick of being walked all over, I give respect so I damn well want it returned!" Angry blue eyes dart to the fire and the Queen softens.

"You are not weak Victoria, and you're most certainly not an outsider. You are a part of this coven and mean a great deal to us..And even more to me.."

Victoria's tense shoulders slowly relax, focus sliding back to the Queens weak smile.

"I apologize for my actions at training. I now see it was wrong of me to provoke that response from you only to reward you with discipline. But now that you have a grasp of your fire, such actions can be avoided."

"So now can you take the armed guard off me?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I know your tendency to disobey and skulk around where you shouldn't."

"So your banning me from privacy because your scared I might what?! Go demon and eat the werewolves in the basement?!" Brown eyes stare placid and Victoria's anger flares. She launches to her feet and paces away from the frowning royal.

"You have not been dismissed!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I just cant sit across from you any longer!"

"You will do as your Queen commands! If I tell you to kneel before me you will do so without word or protest or I will have you beaten!"

Victoria whirls, hurt and anger shining in glassy eyes and the Queen sighs weakly. Victoria feels the pain of the words hit her and quickly turns her back on the regal woman. She never thought she'd hear such words come from the woman's mouth again, but tempers are high and the tension can be cut with a blunt knife. She feels a presence behind but continues to stare at the ancient painting hanging across from her.

"I am sorry, I should not have said that. It seems I get frustrated more often when I am in your presence."

"Then perhaps I should just return to my cage!" Victoria moves to storm off when the royal suddenly slides in front of her, stopping her abruptly.

The Queen evaluates angry eyes but finds pain and sorrow behind crumbling walls. She takes a step forward but Victoria takes one back, the last of the girls defenses holding strong as blue eyes refuse to meet her.."That is not what I meant Victoria. My.. _feelings_ are confusing, I am angry but it seems it is only because I care more than I ever should.."

Victoria's attention refocuses on the timid royal.

"I am feeling things that make me weak, making decisions that could be considered weakness to my kin, and for the first time in my reign, I am uncertain."

Victoria's shoulders relax, her anger sated by the vulnerability in unnerved brown eyes.."Its okay to be scared.."

"I am not scared."

"Really?"

There's a heavy silence, the pair locked in an uncertain battle of emotion before Victoria takes a healthy step into the Queens personal space.."I know your scared to lose respect but trust me, that will never happen, not from me and not from your people. I'm sorry I fought with those guards and I promise I'll stay in my room from now on if that's what you want."

"Its not what I want, its what is necessary at the moment."

"Then I'll do what's necessary.." They stare at one another, sadness shining in brown eyes and acceptance in blue. Victoria feels resolute at her position for the moment, that the Queen said her incarceration is not yearning melts Victoria's heart a little. The royal seems to be coming out of her shell more and more, and the trust they've built is only growing.

"With your permission I should return to my room and get some rest for tomorrow."

The Queen blinks back to reality and nods weakly.."Of course.."

With a weak bow, Victoria heads for the door but before she can grab the handle, gentle words reach her ears.

"I do care."

Victoria pauses, turning to the wary Queen and smiles.."I know..And so do I, more than I ever should."

Red lips pull into a weary smile and Victoria bows weakly before slipping through the door...

* * *

"I'll see you this afternoon okay?" Victoria smiles at Amelia and Ryan as they nod and bow deeply. She throws her robe on and pulls the heavy door open.."Be good."

Purple and orange eyes peer up at her, a smile crossing their white lips and she chuckles when they quickly begin playing with the glitter putty. They're just like children, seeking approval and wanting fun things to do. Maybe she should ask the Queen if someone can run to town and get her a few more toys for the pair, they've been playing with the same stuff for days and it must get boring considering the amount of time shes away training. Victoria fastens her belt and slides out of the door but frowns when an elite presses a hand to her chest.

"Your training has been canceled by order of the Queen. You are to remain in your quarters until summoned."

Victoria's frown deepens as she notes only one elite guarding her quarters. Somethings wrong, she feels an overwhelming presence in her mind, a subtle screaming and angry body lurking within the shadows. The bite mark on her neck prickles her uncomfortably and she fidgets anxiously.

"What's wrong?..What's happening?"

The soldier remains placid, his face hidden by the black mask but his hazel eyes shine with subtle uneasiness.."The Queen requests you stay.."

"So it wasn't an order?" He pauses and she quickly closes the door behind her.

"This is unwise pure blood.."

"A lot of things are unwise around here but that's never going to stop me from protecting this place! Now where is the Queen?!" She glares at him and feels his discomfort increase.

"The cell block.."

That's all she heard before shes sprinting down the halls, the incessant shouting getting louder in her mind.

Victoria can hear the muffled shouts behind the steel doors to the cells and slides to a stop as three elites quickly form a wall in front of her.

"No one passes."

"What's going on?"

They glance at one another and Victoria's anger flares.."Tell me now!"

"By order of the Queens second no one is to pass."

Victoria growls, her eyes flashing red before there's another holler from behind steel doors.."Listen, I don't know what's going on but it sounds bad, it _feels_ bad and I'll be damned if I stay out here while something threatens this palace and everyone in it!" Blue eyes frantically scan the unmoving soldiers.."If the Queen's in danger I have to be in there! I'll accept full responsibility if there's any punishments, just let me in!"

There's a pause before the elite guarding her chambers jogs up to meet the tense group. He nods at his fellow soldiers and Victoria smiles when the heavy doors are opened with a groan.

"Thanks." She sprints into the white hallway and heads towards the loud argument coming from cell block B. Rounding the corner, her bare feet slide to a stop, Davids narrow eyes refocusing from inside a room and widen when they lock onto her. In the blink of an eye, he's in front of her and whispering viciously.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get back to your quarters before anyone else sees you!"

Angry blue eyes look passed him noting the heavily armed guard stationed outside the door.."What the hell is going on?!"

"None of your business!" He grabs Victoria's arm and pulls her roughly towards the exit. She whirls, ripping the limb from his grasp and planting her feet.."Yes it is if you don't want me around!"

"Victoria you really cant be here! Don't make me order you back to your room!"

She scowls.."Listen! I wont just.." She pauses, her mind feeling a familiar intrusion.

 _ **"Vairocana you must leave, it is not safe for you here.."**_

 _ **"What's going on?!..Why wont they let me through?!.."**_

 _ **"Everything will be under control soon..Heed me and go back to your quarters.."**_

A loud shout echos down the hall and she shifts agitated when the elite raise their guns.

 _ **"Your scaring me..What's going on.."**_

 _ **"Please go back to your quarters mláďa..You cannot lose control here..There are too many innocents that could get hurt.."**_

"Victoria go!" David snaps.

 _ **"I'm sorry but I cant leave you.** **.** **"**_

Quickly Victoria pushes David to the floor and rushes through the contingent of elite stationed at the cell block door. She stops dead, eyes widening and heart racing at the scene. The Queen is held hostage by a very angry looking man, his arm clamped around her neck, forcing raven hair onto his shoulder but its the metal stake slicing through pale skin that captures Victoria's attention. The smooth skin at the Queens throat is stained red, the assailant forcing steel into the side the royals neck that little but more and Victoria winces. Emma is poised inside the room, her gun aiming for a second mans head as several elite corner their prisoners at the back of the cell block.

 _ **"Victoria.."**_

 _ **"NO!..You expected me to just walk away from this?!..I know there's been a few misunderstandings over the past couple of days but..but please trust me now..Trust me to help you.."**_

Victoria refocuses on placid brown eyes.

 _ **"...Okay..I trust you will keep my kin safe as well?.."**_

 _ **"Of course.."**_

Victoria clears her throat and everyone in the room glance back at her as she steadily walks to Emma's side.

"Who the hell is this?!"

Victoria quickly refocuses on the second man, his clothes ripped and stinking of blood and wet fur, werewolves..These must be the prisoners the Queen took the other day. His dark brown eyes glare at her, the hand pointing a gun to Emma's head shakes slightly as he shifts agitated.

"Hi I'm Victoria, and you are?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Greg!"

The men glance at each other and she studies Greg's conspirator greatly. It seems the other man has more authority, seems more patient which will help her dissolve the situation.

"Greg, okay Greg nice to meet you, and you are?" Victoria looks pointedly at the other man.

"Go back to your quarters now!"

Victoria glances at an aggrieved and snarling Emma but simply ignores the blond and takes another cautious step towards the men.

"Your different, you don't smell like them. Are you some sort of feeder?"

Victoria frowns.."Feeder?"

Greg snarls.."Does it matter?! Now you Blondie, tell your men to stand down and give us clear access to the gates or your Queen dies!"

There's a growl from the first man and Victoria quickly gets an idea.."So you guys want your freedom, I can understand that. I used to live in one of these cells, still do sometimes." She chuckles weakly and the Lycans frown perplexed.

"If your not a feeder, then who exactly are you?"

"Now _that_ is a very good question, and one that I still haven't worked out for myself yet." Victoria takes another step forward, hands raised peacefully and for a brief moment, her eyes flicker to the Queen. There's a ghost of a smile on red lips and her heart skips a beat.

"Neal we have to move!" Greg shifts anxiously, the gun in his hand wobbling.

"Listen, I know how much you want to break out of here but be realistic, you cant, I tried and..It didn't go so well for me."

Neal frowns deeply.."Your a prisoner here?"

"I thought I was, and to be honest sometimes I still feel I am, but however you see it, I know I need to be here."

"No one should be subjected to these walls. All that's here is death and suffering."

"Maybe it seems like that from the outside, but when you look a little closer, things aren't so black and white."

The Queen stares bewildered, eyes shimmering at Victoria's heartfelt look directed at her before an angry Greg points his gun in Victoria's face. The vampires around them hiss, the metal at the Queens neck sinking in and Emma growls taking a step forward.

"Enough of your shit! You heard our demands so you better.."

Neal quickly interrupts Greg.."Your her aren't you? Pure blood..The demon in the dark, the one we.." He pauses and a small smile tugs at Victoria's lips.

"Came to spy on?..Yeah that's me."

Greg presses the barrel of his gun against Victoria's forehead and the Queen snarls, wriggling a little in Neal's arms but the metal at her neck slides in a little further causing her to stop.

"You killed my brother!"

Victoria frowns.."Brother?"

"His name was Duncan and he and his pack were slaughtered at the Harris warehouse, but I guess you don't keep track do you! And now your going to pay!"

"Greg stop!"

"Why?! We're not getting out here alive!"

Victoria frowns.."Who said that?"

Emma growls.."You don't have the authority!"

"No, but her majesty does.." Everyone glances at the placid Queen.."Neal listen to me, we all make sacrifices for the better and I'm offering you a small glimmer of hope. Shes right, I don't have the authority to grant you your freedom but what your doing now guarantees your death. Stop and maybe we can talk."

"We're done talking and screaming for these things! If we die then at least we take out their Queen!"

"And doom everyone else to this war you've been fighting? I want to help, I want to offer you peace.." Victoria and Neal stare at one another a long while before she slides around Greg's gun and approaches the man.."What have you heard about me?"

"That you became a pet to the vampire Queen, that your blood is nothing ever conceived for many lifetimes and that you are an Archdemon hybrid."

Victoria grits her teeth at the reference to a pet but pushes her anger down when she feels the Queens soothing presence in her mind.."Yeah, so you know what I can do. I didn't come here to fight, I came to offer a different solution, one that might benefit us both, but your going to have to trust me."

Greg laughs bitterly, resuming his aim at a scowling Emma.."Never going to happen!"

"What makes you think we'd trust a vampire?" Neal asks skeptically.

"Your not trusting a vampire, you said it yourself..Hybrid, or you can simply call me Victoria, that's who's asking for your trust."

He pauses.."You realize if I let her go, they'll slaughter us and my brothers and sisters will continue to be at her mercy."

Victoria takes further steps towards the couple but looks deeply into brown eyes.

 _ **"I know your still listening, so what do you want to do?.."**_

 _ **"...We cannot let them live Vairocana.."**_

 _ **"W..Why not?.."**_

 _ **"Because they attacked me, threatened my life and as a result, they must be executed according to our laws.."**_

 _ **"But you are the law.."**_

 _ **"Victoria enough..I am sorry, truly I am but if they live then my status will be in question and I could lose everything.."**_

 _ **"You wouldn't lose me.."**_

They stare at one another, their situation pushed aside and their focus only on each other.

 _ **"Please Victoria, trust me with my decision as I trusted you.."**_

Victoria deflates but quickly schools her features as Neal's green eyes stare at the couple critically.."So what do you say your majesty? If Neal releases you, will you grant him and his companion safe passage?"

There's a pause before the regal woman raises her chin.."I will grant safe passage for one, the other will be incarcerated until I deem fit to exchange him for something useful with their clan."

Victoria's heart sinks at the woman's easiness to lie as Emma shifts forward uneasy.."My Queen?"

"Decide wolf, which of you is willing to stay?"

"No, we both go!" Greg snarls.

The Queen bares her teeth.."That is not the deal!"

"I will stay."

"No! Somethings not right Neal, shes lying!" Greg redirects his gun at the Queen and Emma is quick to grab the mans weapon, wrenching it from his grasp and pinning him in a headlock. Victoria quickly steps forward, her hands raised.

"Whoa whoa easy! Everyone calm down. Neal just go, release the Queen and leave."

There's a long pause, but before long, the metal from the Queens neck is slid out with a sickening gurgle. Quickly Victoria grabs the woman, pulling her away from the wolf and shields the Queen with her body.

"NO! ITS A LIE NEAL! RUN!"

Greg struggles in Emma's hold, but with a quick wrench and a loud snap, the mans lifeless body hits the concrete with a thud. Neal dashes for the exit only to be tackled to the floor with a shriek. Elite pin him on his stomach as Emma approaches casually and aims her gun at his head.

"Wait!"

Victoria darts towards the fray but is firmly pulled back against the Queens bloodied dress behind.

"No Victoria." The Queens firm arms squeeze the wriggling girl tighter.

"Peace?! There will never be peace! Not with heartless demons and lying filth like you! Your trust is just as your heart, hollow and conniving!"

A tear rolls from blue eyes as Victoria tries to get to the struggling man but is kept in place.."I'm sorry.." The whisper is quickly drowned out by a gunshot.

Victoria jumps, her head snapping to one side and eyes clamping shut when the mans skull bursts open with blood and flesh spread across the white concrete. Killing in her demon form is one thing, but the earthy reality of an old fashioned execution just make her sick to her stomach. She offered this man an olive branch and quickly burnt it to ashes when he trusted her. Her tears gather, sobs threatening and shes quick to pull from the Queens grasp and dashes out of the door. The royal stares after her and gives David a firm nod. With a bow he grabs several guard and follows Victoria promptly.

"Burn the bodies and advance security checks. I will not have this happen again, am I understood?!" The Queen glares at Emma who quickly bows her head.

"Yes my Queen."

With one final distasteful look at the dead men, the Queen whirls, her tainted gown lapping up blood and smearing a crimson line after her furious pace..

* * *

Victoria sits with her back against the skyscraper of books, her knees tucked against her chest and silence as her only companion. The moment replays in her mind, the mans hope and how quickly it was snuffed out by her betrayal, but not just her betrayal, the Queens betrayal as well. The woman's easiness to lie has her shivering, familiar thoughts of the royals ulterior motives creeping back in. But Victoria reassures herself that the woman is nothing but sincere.. _ **"Vairocana you must leave, it is not safe for you here".**_.The gentle words continue to circle her mind, the way they're uttered so softly, the way she can pick out vulnerability even when its uttered in her minds eye makes her heart flutter and neck burn with desire.

"She does care."

Victoria wipes fallen tears from her chin and sniffs.."I guess another memory to have nightmares about."

Sighing weakly, Victoria's head drops onto her knees and she closes her eyes, trying to picture happier memories from her old life to ease her distress..

* * *

David paces outside the library doors. He saw Victoria dart inside about an hour ago but there's been no sound of movement on the other side since then. The clicking of heels pulls him from his thoughts and blue eyes dart to the Queen pacing down the hall. He stands to attention when the woman approaches and the small group of soldiers bow.

"Shes inside?"

"Yes my Queen, but I haven't heard anything since then and no one has entered."

"Good, you are dismissed to return to your original duties David."

He bows before ushering the guard down the halls.

Victoria feels herself drifting off, her mind slowly slipping into peaceful slumber but she startles when a hand suddenly rests against the back of her head. Fingers gently smooth across her scalp and she relaxes at the familiar presence sat by her side.

"It needed to be done mláďa.."

Victoria remains silent, her head resting against her knees as she battles back a fresh wave of tears at the memory.

"Thank you for saving my life..You were very diplomatic.."

Glassy blue eyes peer up.

"I must admit if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now. Again you have shown your allegiance to me and my kin.."

"I didn't do it to prove myself..I did it because..because I.." The many reasons flood her mind, a slither of her craving respect but mostly because she cares for the Queen, she couldn't let them harm one more hair on her head. But her feelings are clouded with prospects of peace, of trying to help because it was simply the right thing to do, so she sighs and rests her head back on her knees.

The Queen frowns, scooting closer and rests their sides together.."Because what?"

 _ **"I care about you too much.."**_

Red lips curl, the Queen pulling Victoria into her lap and resting a cold palm over the girls heated face.."And I care for you too my love."

Wide blue eyes snap open as the palm on her face slowly pulls away and their lips gently press together. Victoria sinks into the affection, her chest thumping and she moans when a hand slides over her erratic heart. Red lips grin, deepening their kiss with the mark on Victoria's neck flaring up, the sensation fizzing across her jaw and seeping down her neck. Reaching up, a mass of silky raven hair curls around Victoria's fingers, a tender tongue exploring her mouth and releasing a wanting groan from above before red lips suddenly unlock and begin to suck against Victoria's pulse point. Victoria's focus slides to the royals neck and she gently strokes cold skin, the image of metal previously embedded in it makes her shiver.

The Queen notices the shift and pulls back.."Something troubles you."

Victoria quietly pulls herself from the woman's lap, still stroking smooth white skin and frowns.."Did it hurt?"

"Its nothing I cannot handle."

"You shouldn't have to handle it..What happened down there?"

"They broke free of containment after assaulting and killing two of my guard. When I came to interrogation, we were ambushed and I was taken hostage."

"That's why you canceled training, for an interrogation session?"

"They had information that would be useful at present time. You heard what that dog said, they know and fear you mláďa, soon we will take the fight to them and order will be restored."

Victoria pulls back.."Order? You mean peace right?"

"If you wish to call it that."

Blue eyes narrow.."I'll help you with your war but I wont bring chaos in order to stop it. I'll do what my ancestors never had the chance too, I'll make peace."

"I am afraid it is too late for that Victoria. Many have perished, the bloodshed has been unbelieving. A deep hatred spanning back generations has seared itself into our souls, there will be no peace, only a new beginning."

"What, so you expect me to wipe them out?"

The Queen stares placidly and Victoria quickly gets to her feet alarmed.

"I wont...I wont! You cant make me kill them! You..I.." She panics, quickly whirling to flee through the large oak doors but a swirl of white and the Queens dark eyes block her exit. Her breathing picks up, the walls almost closing around her.."I thought you liked me, but you just needed my help committing genocide!"

Hurt flashes through narrow brown eyes.."That's not true.."

"WHICH PART?!" Tears flood down Victoria's cheeks, a sob threatening to rip from her chest as she backs away from the advancing woman.

"All of it, I have never lied to you and I am not now."

"I wont do it! I'm not a murderer! I'm not like you!"

"Now it is you who is lying!"

Victoria's back bumps into the large table, the Queen taking advantage of the distraction by quickly pinning the girl to the hardwood and restraining strong arms when they begin pushing violently at her chest.

"GET OFF!"

"Now you will listen to me! What was done today was necessary and you know it! I saw into their minds and I can tell you the plans they have for you are ten times more repugnant than anything you have endured here! I am trying to protect you foolish girl, why cant you see that?!"

"Protecting me by wiping out an entire species and getting me to do the dirty work?!"

"There is no other way!"

"There's always another way! Your just too stuck in your laws and etiquette to see it! You said you learnt from your past but it looks like nothing's changed!"

"You know nothing of my past, what my kin and I have been through!"

"I've seen enough to know your so stuck in your old ways, your ability to change, to grow, has you blinded! Yeah maybe werewolves want to torture me to death and eat me, but five minutes in a room with two of them and I managed to broker a truce! Your life was on the line which they easily could have ended at any time but they didn't! Not everyone is out to get you!"

Victoria takes in a shaky breath through erratic lungs, her hands trembling and the death like grip pinning her arms loosens.

"It is impossible, every time I have arranged sit downs for territory they have either slaughtered my messengers or rogue factions have destroyed the entire assembly."

"This time its different, this time you have something that will make them sit down."

"And whats that?"

Victoria cocks an eyebrow and the Queen frowns.."They would kill you on sight, myself also if we attended."

"I'm sure you can figure something out. Its time for change, time to leave the past where it is and move forward. Its going to be tough, trust me I know better than anyone but its the only choice I'm willing to accept."

"And if they refuse peace, what do you suggest then?"

"If it doesn't work then..Well I'm ninety percent sure it will so no need to think about _ifs_ or _buts_ yet."

"We must have a contingency plan encase.."

"I'm your contingency plan remember?"

"I thought you said.."

"I know what I said!"

Victoria snaps but reigns in her anger and sighs, running a frustrated hand through her hair.."Just..lets extend an olive branch first and see how it goes. I'll continue training just encase but I hope it doesn't come down to mass killing."

"Very well, I will inform the council of the proposition, they will protest but luckily the perks of being Queen allow me to over rule and have final say."

"Must be quite the burden."

"Indeed."

The Queens shoulders slouch and Victoria notes the slight redness around weary brown irises. She senses the woman's weakened state pulling at her and instantly knows the feeling..the need to feed. Carefully she wraps an arm around tight expensive fabric and pulls the cold body against her. Immediately the Queen curls into the touch, a content hum echoing around the silent space as a cold cheek smooths up and down Victoria's neck, rubbing against her skin and prickling the goosebumps at her throat. Her other hand gently laces into raven hair and she slowly pushes the cat like vampire towards her pulse point. There's a scrape and then fangs slide into her skin making her shiver. Her fingers tingle as they smooth through black locks. There's a wanting groan, cold hands quickly clinging to her chest when the Queen pushes into her, getting lost in her embrace.

After a heated moment, fangs retract, soft lips and a warm tongue gliding over sensitive skin and Victoria finds herself cradling the body in her arms.."Have you ever been hugged before?" Timid brown eyes pull back giving her the answer and her heart aches.."I think we should make this a regular thing.."

A small smile creeps onto red lips before Victoria slowly draws the body back into her. A gentle head rubs against her shoulder, cold cheeks and plump lips sliding against her throat as the Queen inhales deeply. Its as if the woman is testing her. So relishing in the bazaar intimacy, Victoria simply melts into the Queens vulnerable state.

"I _ugh_..I don't really know what the thing is with vampires but..Does this mean were like..Dating or something.."

The smirking Queen refocuses and Victoria clears her throat, her cheeks flushing.."..Or not, I know how complicated things are, and if you just want to be friends that's coo.." Shes cut off by hungry lips claiming hers in a dominating kiss. A firm hand grips her backside and she yelps, brown orbs sparkling with lust as both bodies are tugged together.

"I desire you, I truly do but you are indeed correct, things are different here. But if you are certain you desire the same, then I can give you something to help you. I will not lie, what I am proposing is life altering and will never be forced upon you.."

The Queen glides away and retrieves a book from the towering bookshelf.."This will help you understand.." The Queen primly slips the tome into Victoria's hands and squeezes lightly.."When you have made your decision or wish to talk further, seek me out, until then you may roam the grounds, there will be no lessons today."

The Queen smiles, squeezing Victoria's hand once more before disappearing in swirls of white smoke. Victoria stares ahead, contemplating their talk and the quick turn of events. Blue eyes slide to the brown weathered book in her hands and linger. She strokes the gold pattern and foreign writing on the front cover.. _životných partnerov._.Life mates..


	26. Chapter 26

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence..**_

* * *

Victoria wanders the garden hedges, the sun high in the sky and soaking into white skin. Blue eyes note the armed human guard stationed in front of a concrete mausoleum as she hugs the brown backed book closer to her chest. It seems vampires aren't the only ones the Queen has serving in her army. She glances at her book and makes her way over to the grand apple tree. She'd finished reading it about half an hour ago and just found herself wandering the palace grounds trying to digest the information. She thought dating a vampire would be normal, like buying the woman flowers and chocolates, going on dates, all the things shes used too but of course, its never that simple when it comes to these people. The book detailed the connection life mates have, it says that there's a process, one that if enacted, bonds two vampires for all eternity. It details their connection wont just be emotional but physical, in short, if one dies, the other will fall so deeply into despair, they'll follow its mate into the afterlife without a second thought. It mentions a state of vitality for the two but she questions it, shes not technically a full blooded vampire so her lifespan isn't as long as the Queens. She wont doom the woman to that kind of commitment if in the end its only going to kill the Queen.

Victoria huffs, stroking her thumb across the golden scripture. She has a few questions that need answering, but for some bizarre reason she feels embarrassed to confront the Queen. She understands why the woman gave her the book and told her to take her time, the whole process of a life mate is daunting.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into." She lays down on the marble wall under the towering branches of the apple tree, delectable red fruit dangling above and sun breaching the green net of leaves spanning above..

* * *

Victoria's boots thud against marble, her pace idle down the pristine halls and the brown backed book still clutched in her hand. The sun set ten minutes ago and she was ushered back inside while the elite did their regular security sweep of the gardens. Her mind still tries to absorb the information from the Queens sudden commitment. If the Queen wants her to accept, then that means the woman has deep feelings for her that she never knew existed..Why? Why has the vampire Queen chosen her of all people? The woman says its because shes different but there has to be more.

Victoria rounds the corner deep in thought and stops abruptly, nearly crashing into a seething Emma.

"Watch where your going pure blood!"

"You know you could just call me Victoria.." The blond growls and Victoria raises her hands peacefully.."Okay okay sorry, it was just a suggestion."

Rounding the blond, Victoria refocuses on her original path when the book is suddenly ripped from her hand. She whirls, watching anxiously as Emma studies the scripture.

"Why the hell do you have this?"

"None of your business! Give it back!" She moves to snatch it away when a hand shoves her back roughly.

"Watch yourself lesser!"

"Then give it back!" Victoria moves to take it again when a fist suddenly barrels into her face sending her off balance. She grabs her aching cheekbone, gritting her teeth and eyes flickering from red to blue.

"Try to touch me again and I'll break your wrist!" Green eyes study the book, Victoria straightening herself with a deathly glare before the tome is tossed back at her and it drops to the floor.."You shouldn't read things that don't concern you. Your here to do a job, that's it, so you better not let us down or the Queen, you hear?!"

When Victoria remains silent another fist is launched at her nose and an audible crack is heard followed by a painful shriek. She cups the crimson pool streaming down pink lips, her eyes watering and spilling a lone tear down her cheek.

"I said did you hear me?!"

"Yes.." The anger inside Victoria screams to break free but she desperately pushes it back, she cant lose control, this is a vital test she has to pass.

Emma glares before whirling and storming out of sight. With a bloody hand, Victoria scoops up her book from the floor and quickly heads back to her room. Perhaps she can avoid getting the Queen involved, something else is going on with the blond, she could sense rage rolling into her and it wasn't due to their confrontation.

She notes the single elite guard standing vigilant outside her quarters and shy's her bloodied face, quickly slipping inside and closing the door. With a sigh, Victoria heads over to the vanity and throws the blood smeared book on the wood. Purple and Orange eyes watch her slump into her chair and the cautious slaves slowly move to kneel at her sides. Victoria stares at her broke nose in the mirror and frowns.

"Its gonna be hard not showing her that.."

She moves to get up and startles finding purple eyes peering up at her. Bloodied lips smile as she slides around Amelia, sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table. The slaves quietly shuffle across the marble and kneel in front of her again. She frowns.

"What's wrong?"

Victoria studies the timid pair as Amelia shuffles closer, brittle fingers fidgeting in the girls lap. Victoria's brow cocks questionably, the pain of her broken nose sending her a little dizzy until a gentle hand cautiously plucks a tissue from the table and shakily holds it up to her. With a weak smile, she takes it and leans back against the headboard.

"Thanks."

Blue eyes slide shut, the pulsing throb on her swelled cheekbone makes her press a cool hand to the heated skin. There's a dip on the bed and blue eyes flutter open. Amelia freezes half knelt on the bed, focus darting to the sheets and Victoria can see the need for approval.

"Its okay if you want to come up, I don't mind."

Purple eyes slide over to her and she watches the timid girl slide alongside and lay a gentle head on her thigh. A brittle hand smooths up and down her calve in a calming motion and she quickly understands. Amelia wishes to offer comfort but obviously doesn't want to step out of line. Another dip and Victoria finds Ryan mimicking Amelia's movements. Wiping bloody hands on her bloodied shirt, Victoria gently laces fingers through the couples dark hair and lays against the pillows behind. Blue eyes slide shut, the days events being locked behind another iron cast door in her mind as she relaxes into the soft sheets.

Seconds turn into minutes, time becoming absent and the pain swelling her face rejected. Gentle breaths ghost against her jean clad thighs, her hands still flexing in soft hair as she finds herself daydreaming about her old life.

"What is this?!"

Victoria's yelp echos around the room, the trio on the bed startling with Amelia slipping off the edge and crashing to the marble floor. Ryan scrambles to the other side of the sheets and quickly jumps to the floor, pressing his forehead to the ground. Wide blue eyes lock onto the furious Queen glaring at her from the bottom of the bed.

"What?"

The royal storms over, pushing Amelia away with her foot and grabs Victoria's chin.."What happened?!"

"Nothing, I just fell.." Victoria pulls away from the vice grip with a wince but startles when dark brown eyes flash a ghostly white.

"LIAR!"

Victoria jumps, shuffling away from the angry waves beating into her.

"You will tell me what happened now!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"If you will not tell me, then I will find out for myself!"

Before Victoria can protest, the Queens firm hand clamps onto her skull and shes sucked into her memories. _ **.She wanders through the palace hallways..She almost bumps into Emma.."Watch yourself lesser!"..The vampire snatches the brown backed book..She tries to get it back but a fist connects with her cheek and another to her nose..After a fierce glare, Emma storms off and shes left to pace back to her quarters.**_.The pressure of forced entry into her mind recedes as the hand gripping her skull retracts. Victoria pulls back, groaning at the sudden migraine until a savage hiss is heard and blue eyes dart up. Unnerved she studies the Queens white eyes and elongated fangs.

"Come!" The Queen briskly heads for the chamber doors and Victoria quickly gets to her feet.

"Your majesty wait.."

"I SAID NOW!"

Victoria jumps, the slaves shrinking further into the floor but after a pause, Victoria begrudgingly follows the furious Queen with her focus lingering on the marble floor.

She keeps up with the seething royals black train, her stomach rolling with anxiety and a hand resting over her bruising cheekbone. She thinks she should have visited the infirmary, gotten some of the Queens blood to regenerate so she could have avoided this mess, but now is way too late for hindsight. They storm into the training chamber, Emma fighting a practice dummy and the recruits sparing with one another in the large empty space.

"VON!"

The soldiers quickly snap to attention and scurry towards the exit. Emma moves to follow, green eyes lingering on Victoria's battered face but in a flash, the blonds send sailing into the metal cage, her back bouncing off steel and Victoria cringes.

"You dare dievča!"

"My Queen.."

"You dare attack one of your own with no provocation!"

Emma pulls herself onto her hands and knees, scowling at a reserved Victoria.."That thing is _not_ my family!"

The Queen hisses viciously, quickly wrenching Emma from the ground and slamming her repeatedly into the metal bars. Blue eyes stare unsettled as Victoria takes a hesitant step towards the livid Queen.

"Whether you like it or not she is a part of this coven, my coven! Something you can easily be no part of if I so wish it! Your anger is clouding your mind and I will not have it endanger my kin!"

"Shes the one that's the danger! She never should have been brought here! Everything was fine before you decided to keep her as your pet!"

The Queen shrieks aggrieved and a vicious claw rips into the blonds chest. Emma cries out, her body roughly tossed to the marble and blood leaking from the deep wound.

"You forget yourself!"

"No its you that forgets! I gave you everything, my loyalty, my pledge, my submission but now that this..this _thing_ is here, you forget about everyone else!"

"And you forget what I have given you sirota! I gave you life, I gave you a family! You should have been burnt in the new flame after birth! You were a disgrace to your mother but it was _I_ that kept you and your insipid father alive! You have everything because of my actions and all I ask in return is loyalty!"

Victoria watches from afar, the tears leaking down Emma's angry cheeks, the ridged and savage looking Queen looming over the bleeding blond and she cant help her heart go out to the vampire. It sounds as if Emma was considered an outcast, an abomination at birth. Probably something to do with Snows status as council woman, and now she cant help her piqued interest into the vampires past. Maybe she could ask Snow more about it, but right now she feels the need to calm the situation before there's more bloodshed. She takes another step towards the pair, anxious at how the Queens skin grows paler and claws sharper.

"Loyalty?! I gave you everything beyond loyalty and as soon as this thing gets here you forget about us, about the war that's killing everyone just so you can flirt with your latest toy!"

The Queen screeches aggrieved and both women watch alarmed as the royals features shift, bones cracking out of place until the monarch is in her true form. Emma scurries backwards, fear shining in green eyes until Victoria is suddenly standing over her and blocking her view of the horrifying sovereign.

"Your majesty please.."

"MOVE NOW!"

Six inch fangs lean down, spider like bones from the royals spine crunching into marble around the pair as the Queen looms overhead. Snarling breath inches closer to Victoria's face and thinking quickly, she drops to one knee and lowers her head.

"My Queen please don't do this. Something else is causing Emma's distress and your the only one that can help."

"She attacked you and disrespected me! She must be punished!"

"But not this way. You said before you wanted to learn from your ancestors mistakes, well this is a start. Yes she'll be punished but she doesn't need to be beaten in order to get it. I'm sure there's some other way."

Furious white eyes glare at Victoria's crown before sliding to the reserved blond behind her. With a primal growl, a large leg is pushing Victoria out of the way and Emma screams when bone pierces both her shoulders and lifts her within inches of the Queens gauntly face.

"You dictate consistently about Vairocana forgetting her place, but it seems you are the one constantly forgetting yours! You know our laws, know what is demanded of you but you skulk around like a hatchling after attention! You wish to be coddled?! Seek your mothers breast because you will get no sympathy from me! Victoria is not the problem here, you are, and when you have accepted that you may seek me out and we will discuss your recent behavior! In the meantime I suggest you stay as far away from me and my business as is able, or you may find me changing my mind about your punishment!"

The bones sticking through Emma's shoulders rip back out with a shallow cry and the blond is dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Emma scrambles to her feet, bowing weakly and dashes out of the chamber. Blue eyes linger at the absent exit, Victoria slowly picking herself up from the marble floor and she sighs weakly. The flood of tears rolling from the blonds broken eyes is despairing. Obviously something else had driven Emma's anger and shes getting that maybe the vampire is jealous..Of her maybe? Shes not sure, but shes pretty sure it has something to do with the Queens affections.

A spike made of bone crunches down from above making Victoria jump. She whirls, wide blue eyes locking onto the snarling vampire Queen looming over her and she cant help backing away on shaky legs.

"Putting yourself in harms way is foolish and weak! What were you hoping to gain?!"

The Queen matches Victoria's pace backwards, spider like legs crunching after her and she swallows harshly.."I was just trying to help.."

"That is not what you were doing by impeding my judgment!"

"I just don't believe a beating is any kind of punishment.."

"Because you had plenty of them?!"

Victoria frowns and plants her feet, allowing serrated teeth to hover over her bludgeoned face.."Because its barbaric! Its sick to beat someone when you don't like whats been said!"

"Be careful Vairocana!"

"Oh I am, but it seems I'm not the only one with a temper she cant control!" The royal hisses, speckles of spit dabbing Victoria's forehead as she glares into white eyes.

"Kneel!"

"What?!"

"Your Queen commands you kneel now! I will not have disobedience from you!"

Blue eyes flicker red and the Queen shrieks, throwing a claw at Victoria but she side steps, rolling under the royal and quickly pulls her demon forward. A moment later, a bellowing roar echos around the chamber, Victoria's lumbering frame covering at least half of the space and the Queen screeches.

"You dare challenge me?!"

"No, I just thought if your going to beat me then at least do it when I'm not so weak!"

"You will pay for your insolence!"

Victoria remains still, the anger rolling into her from the seething Queen surpasses her own greatly. She can sense the lack of control and knows the feeling well. It reminds her of her first time training, of when she'd get so angry the demon took over.

Suddenly a claw rips into her chest and she cries out as a series of slashes and tares break open the rough skin on her neck and underbelly. Her wings quickly shield her body but serrated teeth rip membrane open and she roars painfully, trying to scramble away from the lightening fast Queen. The woman's spider legs puncture her tough scales, carving their way through until finally a mound is ripped free. Blind rage fuels the sovereign as she forces one of her legs deeply into Victoria's side and a howl of agony ripples around the chamber.

Victoria stumbles, her anger peaking but she wont attack the woman, she cant find it in her so she simply collapses to the marble, curled up in a tight ball and allows the onslaught of attacks to continue.

Five minutes pass before the exhausted Queen looms over the Archdemon's groaning head. The pungent smell of blood fills the air, the Queens snarls and heavy breathing bouncing off the chamber walls as white eyes glare down at the demons bloodied skull.

Victoria wheezes, the attack on her underbelly and ribs making it hard to take in air. Shes pretty sure one of her lungs has been punctured but she continues to lay unmoving, praying the attack is over. There's a series of cracks and pops but red eyes remain sealed until a gentle hand lands on her snout. She flinches, releasing a small grunt.

"You should go to the infirmary.."

Victoria huffs weakly, her energy diminishing at the pain. Glassy brown eyes continue to stare, slender fingers smoothing across bloodied scales.

"You shouldn't have pulled your demon.."

"It was the only way..for you..to vent."

The Queen stares guiltily.."Throwing yourself in front of Emma was foolish mláďa, she is not your responsibility and she would not have done the same for you."

"I didn't do it..for her." A groan rumbles in Victoria's chest, her lungs on fire and the familiar tang of blood seeping from between serrated teeth and onto the marble floor. There's a crack as the royal watches Victoria mutate back to pale skin and torn white flesh. Deep scrapes and claw marks are gouged into her sides and stomach, a large puncture mark leaks a steady flow of blood down her naked side and she rests a shaky palm over it.

The Queen gently kneels, ghosting a hand over the girls battered face before gently sliding her palm across a bloody cheek.."I don't understand your intentions. Why did you instigate an intentional attack and claim it was for my benefit?"

"Because..I know how it feels..to have anger take over..and attack the ones..you care about.."

Victoria's mind flashes back to her old life, the times she would take her frustrations out her father for her mothers death, the guilt and burden she had to live with. The Queen feels deeply for Emma whether the woman admits it or not and she couldn't watch the royal fall into the same pattern of hate and anger she did.

"We will discuss your actions later, for now you must receive treatment." The Queen tries to pull Victoria up but with a scream, the girls gently lowered back to the floor.

"GUARD!"

Immediately two elite storm the floor and bow.

"Take her to the infirmary, have Snow tend to her wounds and make sure she replenishes."

The soldiers bow again before quickly hauling Victoria up with a painful screech and carrying her from the room..


	27. Chapter 27

_AN:Hey guys, thank you all again for your kind reviews! You guys are the best! And because your such fantastic readers, here's a double chapter day! Enjoy!.._

* * *

Victoria grabs a white lab coat from the hanger and wraps it around her pajamas. When she was brought to the infirmary, Snow had quickly pumped a dose of the Queens blood into her veins and her body had healed itself. Her dizziness and migraine however has still to disappear and so shes been relaxing under the nurses watchful eyes for the past hour. She thinks about the Queen, about the royals thoughts and how the woman must be trying to figure out what actually transpired in the training chamber. Everything was a little crazy and Victoria was surprised at herself for coming to the blonds defense, but the death of the Queens second would have only thrown things into disarray.

"Hows the migraine?"

Victoria's focus slides to Snow whose clutching a patients clipboard to her chest.."Its okay, a few painkillers and I should be fine."

"Your mind and body have been through a lot Victoria, be mindful of your state or the Queen may take personal interest."

"Its a bit late for that.." Snow raises a curious eyebrow but Victoria quickly clears her throat.."Snow? Whats wrong with Emma?" The woman stiffens but Victoria waits patiently for a response.

"...She..has a lot on her mind, why so interested?"

"Because we kinda had a little.. _confrontation_ , and she seemed angrier than usual."

Snow sighs, sliding the clipboard onto the counter.."I think its best if you stay clear of her for the moment."

"But that's the problem, I cant, we're practically living together so avoiding her will mean I'll have to lock myself in my room."

"She'll be back to her normal self within the week."

"Please tell me. I..I feel its my fault."

"How so?"

Victoria fidgets with her sleeve.."She said some things to the Queen, blames me for things going wrong, for the Queen not caring anymore."

"She told the Queen that?"

Victoria nods grimly as panic settles in Snows white eyes.."She said the Queen has no loyalty, that she doesn't care about any of you anymore and...Well I couldn't just sit back and watch her be torn apart."

"Your injuries.."

Victoria's gaze flickers downward and understanding passes across the council woman's features.

"Shes been feeling isolated recently. It didn't help with her and David arguing earlier and I assume she must have taken it out on you. Our.. _family_ is a broken one Victoria, you must understand that. It is not easy for her mother to be council woman and her father to be her lesser. She hasn't really had parental guidance except for the Queens wisdom."

"So it _is_ my fault."

"Why do say that?"

"The Queen and I, we've been spending a lot of time together recently, with the training and..And other stuff." She pauses, a slight blush creeping onto white cheeks and Snow notices.

"Emma informed me of your sudden reading habits when I patched her wounds earlier. From what I have gathered, I can accurately assume the better?"

"And whats that?" There's a pause, Victoria waiting for confirmation that they both already know.

"It's not my place to say but your connection is starting to unfold to the observant."

"And I guess that's a problem.." Victoria sighs. Perhaps her and the Queen are never meant to be, even with their connection, no one will ever approve of it, never accept it, even if their Queen commands it. She cant push the royal in front of that bus even if she wants to make it work.."Don't worry, it was just light reading."

Snow softens, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.."Its not a problem for me. Victoria, may I say something to you in confidence?"

"Yeah course."

"Her majesty has been almost a thousand years without finding a mate. Most of us would have lost hope of finding that special one but she never deterred, never stopped searching and never lost herself in the process. The Queen is a strong and powerful woman, probably the most influential on this planet but she has the potential to feel deeply, even if she rarely shows it. Having power is the complete opposite to having love and that is why her methods are strict."

"But how can we be together if her title and prestige wont allow it?"

"I never said it wouldn't allow it, I simply said it will be difficult. So many have come before seeking power and to take, you are the first I've seen to ever give back. Perhaps your humanity is starting to seep into these walls." Snow grins, making Victoria chuckle.

"Maybe..But I'm..scared. From what I've read its intense."

"Yes it is, I've been through the process with David but believe me, when you immerse, it is as if the earth itself rotates around you."

"That good _huh_?" The council woman nudges Victoria lightly and she feels happiness spread throughout her heart. Finally she has a true friend in here and her life is actually starting to pull together again.

"I should get going, I think I have a Queen to talk to."

"Good luck."

Snows faded pink lips pull into a bright smile and just as Victoria turns to leave, she quickly spins and hugs the council woman.

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

Victoria pulls back, matching Snows bright smile and heads out of the sterile smelling infirmary..

* * *

A deep breath of air pumps into healthy lungs as Victoria waits outside the war room. The elite told her about the meeting and suggested she wait outside with the threat of a gun in her face. Conceding, she leans against the wall, listening to the muffled voices beyond the towering doors and wonders what they're planning. Georges angry voice catches her ears and she frowns at the last encounter they both shared. She would eat him whole if the Queen said she could, but alas, shes smarter and will bide her time until he slips up again and tries to murder her behind the Queens back. Then she'd have the provocation she'd need to rip the man in two.

The door is pulled open and a skinny slave with metal around his wrists and neck hesitantly slides in front of her. She frowns questionably at his bowed head and watches him raise a shaky arm towards the doors. Slowly she slips around the boy and heads into the chamber, her mouth dropping open at the high tech equipment and machines. Computers and systems manned by various vampires align the walls, a large virtual table positioned in the center with holographic buildings beamed to eye level.

"Holy hell.."

Blue eyes dart around, absorbing the complete change of decor before landing on the Queen and male council members stood by the large screen at the back wall. The slave quickly passes her and heads over to George before kneeling at a reasonable distance.

"Mláďa!"

Victoria approaches the Queen apprehensively, hands fidgeting at her sides and she clears her throat. She stops in front of the Queen and council and the men stare expectantly. Etiquette flashes in her mind and quickly she bows to the regal woman.

"Is there something you need?...Your majesty?" Victoria can see the two men watching her like a hawk and thinks it best to play her part encase they insist she gets another beating for forgetting her place.

"We have a situation in Boston.." The Queen turns to the giant screen and profile pictures of several men and women appear.."These are part of my spy network working within the main pack of Rishan. Two have been found dead, washed up on the shore a few hours ago.."

A picture of a man with dark eyes, brown spiked hair and fancy clothes as well as an older woman with grey hair, glasses and a blue sweater appear.

"The man on the left is known as Jefferson, he orchestrates the assaults and leads the charge in any movements. The woman on the right is unofficially known as Granny. She seems to be the one with the propositions and has final say.." Intense brown eyes look to Victoria directly.."My spies had some vital information in the form of a hard drive but the rest have yet to be located. It seems the Lycans are trying to find the missing spies as well so this is a pressing issue."

Victoria frowns.."What do you need me to do?"

"I am assembling a small team and I find your ability to locate certain objects uniquely helpful."

"You want me to go on a mission?" A small smile tugs at Victoria's lips, her excitement piquing.

"It is a simple retrieval mission demon! Don't get over excited!"

Victoria brushes off Georges barb, still focused on her first mission.

"Yourself, David and a dozen elite will be dropped off at their last known location. We will be monitoring your progress at all times and if you find the hard drive, you bring it back to me no matter the cost, understood?"

"Yeah!" Victoria's excitement only earns her a scowl from the council men and she quickly clears her throat.."I mean, of course majesty."

With a ghost of a smile, the Queen nods.."There is one more thing." The royal waves an elite over and he pulls a silver collar from a black case. Victoria takes a small step back, her smile slipping.

"Whats that for?"

"It is encase your demon pulls itself forward."

"But I can control it now, I don't need.." Brown eyes darken and Victoria grimly halts her objections. The soldier quickly slips the silver around her neck and clips the metal together. She flinches slightly at the cold and avoids the Queens gentle eyes.

"It is just until the mission is complete."

Victoria nods weakly.

"Elite wait for you in the entrance hall. Report to Graham at the armory before you move out."

"Your contacts will be waiting for you on Blue Hills Bank in Boston so don't be late." Midas quickly adds.

"David will lead the mission and will inform you of anything else you wish to know, dismissed."

Victoria bows weakly before heading towards the chamber doors and pulls at the tight silver band around her throat. Her heart sinks a little at the confinement and it just confirms that the Queen doesn't trust her a hundred percent.

 _ **"Good luck Victoria.."**_

Victoria pulls the door open and glances back.

 _ **"Thanks.."**_

With nothing more, Victoria slides from the room with confused brown eyes staring after her...


	28. Chapter 28

The ride to Boston had been as expected, awkward and uncomfortable. David had informed Victoria of their contact and that they'd be resting until nightfall. He didn't say much about the case, but from what she saw in the file, there wasn't much to look at. The spies washed up on the shore had taken the Queen completely by surprise. David suggested the spies had probably been exposed and killed by a Lycan clan. Now everyone is after these missing spies and they have to hurry if they want to get to them first.

Victoria fidgets, blue eyes staring down the dimly lit street unappeased as she pulls at the silver band clasped around her neck. It feels great to finally get out but she cant help feeling like a prisoner.

"Ready?"

Her focus darts to David and then to their contact. He said his name was Fredrick and he'd be giving them a tour of the abandoned apartment.

"Yeah, lead the way."

Fredrick leads the pair into the unkempt motel, the wallpaper torn, smeared with god knows what and her nose crinkles. They all head up the graffiti staircase and plod their way across the sticky floors of the third story. The number _**37**_ is scratched into the rotted wooden door as the armed party are led inside the small grubby apartment.

"Jesus, you'd think with Midas in control they'd get better digs." Victoria grimaces.

"Its not about comfort, its about discretion."

"Yeah I can tell."

Victoria glances at the ripped and stained sofa in front of a broken coffee table and over turned TV.

"This was their last know location eight hours prior to discovering the bodies. We still have resources looking for the rest of Evans team but no word as of yet."

"I don't understand, if their cover was blown and they have this valuable information, why not just go back to the palace?" Victoria glances at a placid Fredrick.

"Sometimes when cover is blown we have a contingency plan put into place."

"If spies carrying vital information are revealed, then they tend to go underground to an unknown bunker for a few weeks before resurfacing." David states.

Victoria frowns at Fredrick.."Then why don't we just wait until they resurface?"

"Because the Lycans could find them before then and the information they've gathered could be lost."

She scrutinizes Fredrick, his sandy blond hair, blue eyes and strong jaw relaxed and patient. He's the complete opposite to most vampires shes come across and finds herself almost settling into a normal conversation with him.."Right, course."

Victoria paces the room, scrutinizing every inch of empty beer cans, blood packs and grubby decor.

"David informed me your good at tracking."

Victoria whirls, Fredrick suddenly standing by her side curiously while David and the elite comb through the apartment. _."Ugh_..You could say that, but this is kinda my first mission."

"He mentioned that too. I wonder why the council decided to assign a rookie to this investigation."

"Yeah well, you and me both." She chuckles weakly, pulling a little at the collar and watches the mans eyes flicker down to it momentarily.

"Not much has been said about you, but from what I can tell, your not what you appear to be."

"Yeah well, is anyone really?"

The man grins as Victoria slides away from him and continues her inspection. Nothing but empty blood bags has her senses on high alert. The bags are a variation of human blood but there's something masked underneath. She stalks into the kitchen, passing an elite but pauses at the fridge. Her senses tingle and she pulls open the heavy metal door. The light from inside flickers on, revealing a dozen blood bags but that's not what heightens her suspicion. Quickly she grabs a dirty rag off the table and pushes the rotting food aside. David watches before sliding alongside her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know.."

Completing her inspection under the parties gaze, Victoria steps back and sighs. Maybe she was wrong, her super senses getting all muddled up in this rat infested hell hole, but her wandering eye is pulled to the floor and she slowly kneels. Blue eyes narrow, her vision expanding tenfold and she zeros in on a scrape of blood seeping under the fridge. Quickly she grabs the side of the metal box and tries to pull it sideways. David and Fredrick come to her rescue and with a shove, the fridge is pushed to one side. All eyes scrutinize the black mold accumulated on the tile but its the small line of blood that has Victoria transfixed.

"Can I have something clean?"

David quickly pulls out a cloth from his pocket and hands it to her. She carefully dabs up a few droplets, careful not to let any mold contaminate it and gets back to her feet.

"Blood?"

The cloth is hovered under Victoria's nose and she inhales deeply. A blast of Davids scent is pushed back but soon she focuses on the pungent metallic droplets. Again she inhales, picking out a distinctive element to the rest of the blood and smells in the room.

"Anything?"

"Its not human.."

"Vampire?" David questions.

"It could be one of Evans men. They did live here for a few years."

Victoria shakes her head.."But its recent, like really recent."

"Then a DNA test is in order." David swipes the cloth from her hands and gives it to one of the elite who promptly exit the room.."Anything else?"

Victoria glances around the apartment, an uneasiness set in her gut but she shakes her head.."No."

"Then I'll take you to the bodies."

Victoria gawps.."Bodies?!"

David refocuses on the unnerved girl.."The bodies from the shore could provide us with information. Don't get squeamish now." And without another word, David vacates the apartment. With a sign, Victoria heads after him as Fredrick closes the creaking door behind them..

* * *

Victoria's hand clasps over her nose and mouth, unnerved eyes fixed on the white walls of the morgue as David and Fredrick analyze the two pale and stiff bodies on the metal gurneys.

"See, no indication of Lycan attack."

"But if they were identified by the Rishan then they should have been ripped to pieces, not dumped in the lake."

"That's what I thought, but look here.." Fredrick indicates a central bullet hole at the back of the dead mans skull.

"Execution style?"

"Exactly. The other is the same, that's what has us stumped. They would have been interrogated not killed."

"Has there been any chatter about the kill on the grapevine?"

"Only that they were found washed up and the rest of the operatives have gone underground."

"So no one has accepted responsibility?"

"No."

David frowns, his blue eyes sliding over to a wary Victoria.."Victoria? Come and take a look."

"I'm fine here thanks."

"You may see something we don't."

"I'm sure you've got it covered.."

David frowns deeply and Victoria can see his anger building. With a sigh, she apprehensively slides to the other side of the table and glances at the dead man. Her back goes ridged, the bloated lump of flesh making her stomach roll and she promptly scans the mans face.

"Yep everything's normal. still dead, can we go now." She moves away but a rough hand grips her arm and tugs her back into place.

"Look properly! That's an order!"

Victoria's jaw sets and she rips her arm from Davids grasp. After a glare sent his way, she slowly refocuses on the dead body and carefully begins scanning blue tinted skin. Several bruises on his face and ribs suggest a beating, his wrists and ankles show signs of bondage, chains maybe, and the bullet hole at the back of his skull suggest old style execution. The memory of Emma killing Neal in the cells rushes back and she frowns. She thinks about all the crime shows she used to watch and looks for any other signs of trauma. A shiver races up her spine when she takes the dead mans hand and inspects his fingernails. Her senses kick in and she smells a familiarity to the blood at the apartment.

"Get me something flat, like a knife.." David quickly hands her a scalpel from the table and she very carefully scrapes across the mans little finger. It's almost microscopic to some but she can see and smell a very faint crustacean of blood on the tip of the metal.."Have this analyzed too, I suspect it'll probably match the blood from the apartment."

David takes the knife carefully and slips it into a clear plastic bag handing it to an elite.

"Impressive."

Victoria smiles weakly at a grinning Fredrick.

"Thanks."

"Now the other."

She refocuses on David to protest but his glare has her huffing and sliding in next to the other corpse.."Bloody hell.."

* * *

Victoria watches as the sun sets over Boston from her apartment window. Last night had been very productive, not only did she find blood samples from the scene and victims, but David had managed to pull a match and located the person it belongs too. He said that the vampire in question is well known for his trafficking in blood and sex. It makes her stomach churn knowing there are people like this in the world, but what is she supposed to do about it. The prospect of being on a mission is exciting but daunting. The Queen said David was in charge but she thinks otherwise. Yes he gives the orders and pushes her into doing things she doesn't want to, but that's the thing, she thinks David may just be here to keep her in line and guide her through the experience seen as shes the only one actually doing any of the investigating, everyone else just seems to sit back and watch her work and if she doesn't get any results, she gets a bollocking. She turns intrigued when a phone bleeps from next door and listens to Davids muffled voice through the walls.

"David reporting in...Yes my Queen...Yes we've located a suspect and are moving out soon...She shows promise majesty.."

Victoria's stomach flips anxiously, her ears burning.

"..I will keep you updated with developments before sunrise, we should have answers by then...Of course..I'll tell her.."

Victoria hears a clatter and then footsteps approach her door before its swung open by a placid David.

"Come on, we move out in ten..Oh and the Queen said shes pleased with your work."

Victoria's heart hardens a little, the petty olive branch the Queen offering above the controlling situation is burnt down quickly. The beating she took from the vampire Queen and the collar around her neck continues to berate her and she simply grabs her jacket.

"Yeah whatever." She shrugs passed the perplexed man and heads down the hall..

* * *

Victoria waits in the freezing back ally wishing she wore her coat. Fredrick leans idly against the back wall with two elite watching her pace anxiously.

"Where the hell is he?! Why is it taking so long?!"

"Patience rookie or you'll never get what you need on these missions."

Victoria glances at the mans stoic expression and huffs. Ten minutes later and the door to the back of the club is throw open. In the blink of an eye, Fredrick dashes passed her and plows into a man attempting to flee down the ally. David quickly emerges with several other elite and slams the backdoor shut. The fleeing man is dragged to his feet and slammed into the wall with heavy force.

"Where do you think your going Will?"

"Forgot I left my stove on.." A fist smashes into Will's stomach and he hunches over as elite quickly grab and kick him to his knees in front of a steely David. Victoria takes a step back into the shadows and observes warily.

"Now how about we carry on with our little conversation! Why were you at Evans place two nights ago?!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Will receives another fist to the jaw and Victoria notes the mans chipped fang poking out from his bloodied lip.

"We can do this all night Will, just tell us what you know about Phillips and Mendes so we can go home."

"And do _I_ get to go home?"

"If I like the answer then maybe."

"And if you don't?"

David nods at Fredrick and a sliver syringe with bright orange liquid is pulled from the mans pocket. Victoria stares at it curiously as Will begins thrashing in his captors hold.

"Now wait a minute, there's no need for that.."

"Then talk!"

There's a moments pause before Will sighs heavily.."But you've got to promise me sanctuary."

"I'll offer you peace."

"Fine..I was at Evans the other night. He wanted some girls, fresh girls but I told him I didn't have none left. After a left hook to the jaw, he persuaded me to give him some of my private stock, but I told him it would take a few hours to arrange. He'd had a couple of beers but he was fine with waiting and payed with cash."

"So you got these feeders, then what?"

Victoria frowns, there's that word again..Feeders.

"I got them good stock from a contact but when I came to pick them back up, Evans crew weren't there and my stock was smeared across the apartment.."

Victoria's blood boils, the degradation of these women means nothing to him, but she quickly pushes down her anger and listens to their interaction carefully.

"I cleaned up the mess, got a few cuts and bruises from that shit hole and left. Never heard anything from them since and here we are."

Fredrick glances at David as the man quickly hauls Will up.."You better not be lying.."

"I'm not bloody lying! You wanted to know what happened and that's it!"

"We want that contact for your stock supplier."

"Yeah sure, its in the books in my office.."

David nods at an elite and two soldiers quickly storm back into the noisy nightclub.

"So we good? We done?"

"Not quite, Victoria?"

Victoria startles, shuffling into the light and for the first time is noticed by an ancey Will. David beckons her forward and she cautiously slides alongside.

"I want to thank you for your cooperation." He takes Victoria's wrist and presents it to the curious man below.

Victoria's eyes widen and she quickly attempts to retract her arm but its held firm.."David what are you doing?!"

"Giving him his reward."

"Like hell you are, get off me!" Victoria watches Will lean in eagerly to her writhing wrist as shes kept in place by firm hands.."David stop!"

Crooked fangs quickly slice into Victoria's wrist and she cries out, pulling at the strength of several men to get free. Will groans pleasurably as blood slithers down his throat but suddenly his eyes snap open and he pulls back screeching, desperate hands clawing at his burning throat and pitiful screams echoing around the ally. Fredrick stares in awe at the mans suffering and gazes at the distraught girl curiously.

At the releasing grip, Victoria quickly wrenches herself free, glassy blue eyes watching Will struggle for air and claw at his already bloody neck. She backs away, holding her wrist before the cries die down and Will is left unmoving. She feels a pang of guilt, her blood had been used as a weapon and killed that man. Perhaps this is what the Lycans want to do to her.

"Victoria.."

"You bastard!"

David takes a step after her but she just glares, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He gave me no choice, and you needed to learn to take a life."

"Bullshit! You just used me to make him suffer more!" The armed unit begin to stalk after her and she feels her panic rising.

"He betrayed our Queen by not reporting it immediately. He covered up his mess to avoid repercussions and endangered his coven."

"I don't give a fuck! You want to kill him? Fine! Do it, but don't use me as your fucking tool!"

"Stand down Victoria!"

Victoria watches the elite fan out to try and box her in. Instinctively, she whirls and makes a run for the end of the ally until strong arms quickly wrap around her from behind. She cries out at being lifted onto a strong chest behind, her legs flailing, kicking at anyone close as David quickly pulls out a syringe and jabs it into her neck. Her struggles soon weaken, blue eyes drooping and cries nothing but whimpers.

"Fredrick take her back to the apartment. Place her under guard and then meet me at the lab."

Victoria's world closes in, her body aching painfully as the sedative works before finally she slips and succumbs to the darkness..

* * *

Blue eyes flicker open sloppily and take in the cracked and dirty ceiling above. Victoria's senses slowly return and she slowly tilts her head. A glass of water and a blood pack lay on the bedside table. The memory of the previous night flashes in her mind and she glances at the faded beam of sunlight peaking through a crack in the curtains. David drugged her because she tried to run, or was it because she spoke out of turn? All she knows is the man must have predicted she'd refuse or he wouldn't be wandering around with a syringe filled with sedative. Her eyes glass over as she tries to clear her throat. Her tongue tries to lap up some moisture, her mouth incredibly dry as her head bangs with a fierce beat.

Steadily Victoria pushes herself from the firm mattress and clamps a hand to her aching skull. She pushes herself onto wobbly legs and heads for the door. When it doesn't open, she tugs fiercely but finds it securely locked. Her heart sinks at her imprisonment, all the memories of her first incarceration at the palace flooding back and a stray tears rolls from clenched eyes. How could she ever think she was free in this new life.

Slowly she paces over to the window, checking that its locked as well and sits on the window ledge. Weary blue eyes stare at the grubby side street below and look over the roof of the neighboring building to the darkening sky. David said he was going somewhere else last night and she cant help her curiosity. No doubt he'll try and use her again for his own purposes but this time she'll have no part in it. This mission was supposed to be fun, a quick retrieval George and the Queen said, not a murder and exploitation spree for the royals lackeys.

Several hours later there's a click and her door opens with a thud. David and Fredrick step into the room, eyes spotting the absent girl perched on the windowsill before they glance at the untouched blood pack and water on the desk.

"We have a lead. We'll move out after you've replenished."

"Id rather jump out of this window than help you again."

David narrows his eyes.."Do I need to make it an order or are you going to do what's best?!"

"I should have stayed far away from this mission, that's what was best."

"So now your sulking because you had to kill a traitor?!"

Victoria launches to her feet snarling.."I'm PISSED because you used me willing or not! Your no better than Will and his little trafficking ring!"

"You forget your place! Continue and I'll be forced to terminate your place here and inform the Queen of your failure to follow orders! I'll also let her know of your attempt to escape and we'll see how well that goes over!"

"I wasn't.."

"Lies! Now are you going to do as ordered or do I need to make a call?!"

Victoria grits her teeth until her jaw aches, eyes burning into the livid man as Fredrick watches on placidly. With a growl, she rips her coat off the hook, snatches the bag of blood from the table and storms out of the small dingy apartment..

* * *

After an hour, the small contingent wait patiently inside the black unmarked van parked across the road from several large warehouses. David looks through his binoculars at a group of heavily armed mercenaries as crates are loaded into a sixteen wheeler truck. Victoria remains silent, staring at her knees uninterested and oblivious to Fredrick whose staring at her.

"Right, time to move. You all know the plan, Fredrick, take your team through the side door while I take the front."

"You always were the most confident of us."

David grins, glancing back but his smile drops noticing Victoria seething to herself.."Victoria, your with me. Move out."

The group exit the van, breaking off into teams and silently make their way towards the warehouse. Victoria follows Davids steps, careful not to get spotted by the patrolling guard as simultaneously mercenaries are dragged behind cover and killed.

A few minutes later, David and his team approach the truck of merchandise and he spots a well dressed man talking with a bulky mercenary inside the warehouse.

"Son of a bitch! That traitor will pay!" He turns to two of his elite.."Take to the left, come down from above and take out the sentries." They nod, quickly leaving the group and disappear into the shadows.."Victoria, stay here until I call you understood?"

"Clearly."

David eyes her skeptically before sighing and rushing off into the darkness. Shes been giving the man the cold shoulder ever since they left the apartment and she doesn't see it changing anytime soon. He mentioned this new lead but it was only brief, something about human interference and mercenaries. Suddenly there's gunfire and she snaps to attention. A firm hand from an elite behind grabs her shoulder preventing movement as she watches David and Fredrick storm the warehouse, killing all in sight and capturing the man in a suit. She sees the vampire wave her over and is quickly marched into the warehouse by three elites.

"Where are they Gold!"

"Where's who dearie?" The sly grin on Gold's bloodied lips only earns him another punch to the ribs. He splutters and Victoria quickly turns her back, not willing to watch a repeat of last night.

"You know exactly who! You have one last chance before we not only gut you, but we go after your son too!"

Golds eyes shine fearfully.."H-How..How.."

"We know everything Gold, the Queen can destroy everything you've ever loved with one phone call so I suggest.."

"Alright alright..They're in the cannery by the bay."

"That's why the Lycans couldn't smell them."

Gold nods.."The mercenary called Gaston offered to do the dirty work, said the information they had would be priceless to both sides, so I offered my resources to help both parties. But let me refrain, I did not take your little spies, Gaston did, I was merely offering my services to get the information back into safe hands."

"But whose hands that is you don't really give a shit do you, as long as you get some sort of profit!"

"I'm a businessman Vampire.."

David snarls.."No your a traitor and the Queen will be hearing of it. Your life and your sons are now in her hands."

"Wait, I told you what you wanted to know, you don't have to bring him into this! For gods sake he's just a child!"

"And you should have thought of that when you betrayed your Queen!" Fredrick snaps.

"You forget who gave you your power Gold and now you'll have nothing but that bloodied suit to your name. Get him out of here!" David glares as elite wrench the struggling man to his feet and his pleading is heard all the way into the darkness of the streets.."Tell Delta squad to meet us at the cannery, this ends tonight.."

Fredrick nods, slipping curiously around a secluded Victoria and makes a call. David approaches the girls back hesitantly while his guard begin cleaning the bloodied mess around them.

"You did a good job on this.." He takes a step in front of her.."We never would have found Gold if it weren't for you.." After a pause, he slips a hand on Victoria's shoulder but she quickly moves from the touch.

"We should be heading to the Cannery."

David sighs weakly and motions back towards the van. Swiftly Victoria's pacing ahead and into the darkness...


	29. Chapter 29

_AN:Hey guys, just letting you know I wont be able to update until Monday as I'm away for the weekend and wont be able to bring my laptop. But I promise to update first thing next week :) ..._

* * *

Under a dozen soldiers, David and Victoria march into the grand entrance hall of Barthmont. They managed to rescue the last remaining spies from the mercenaries clutches with no casualties and retrieved the missing hard drive. After the mission was complete, they said their farewells to Fredrick and made their way back to the palace. Apparently the Queen is pleased with Victoria's work and wishes to see her right away, but she may just fob it off and pin it on fatigue.

"Well done over the past few days. I hope we can work together again.."

Victoria eyes David distastefully and his smile slips. Not willing to participate in pleasantries, Victoria quickly grabs her rucksack and disappears upstairs..

* * *

David knocks tentatively on the oak door of the Queens study and waits. When a muffled _enter_ is heard, he quickly slips into the private room. The Queen turns expectantly but her smile disappears when David shuffles forward.

 _"_ Oh David, I was expecting Vairocana. Is she on her way?"

"She..She isn't your majesty.." The Queens eyes darken and his head lowers a fraction.."And I didn't think its wise to drag her here after..Well after.."

"Do not stutter David!"

"She isn't in the right mind at the moment."

The Queen paces towards him slowly, a frown creasing her features.."What is wrong with her mind? What occurred that you failed to mention during your mission?!"

"We were disposing of Will using her blood and she..She was not willing to the prospect."

"And?!"

"And after it was done she became agitated and attempted to flee from the scene." There's a pause, the built up anger in dark eyes only growing and a primal hiss has David quickly bowing his head.

"She attempted to escape?!"

"No my Queen, I believe she wished to get away from the situation is all."

"Do not be coy David! She didn't like what she did and tried to run from her duties!"

David sighs weakly, eyes closing grimly before a slender hand is quickly wrapping around his throat.

"What else haven't you told me?!"

"There was nothing more..My Queen.." His neck is released and he stumbles backwards, taking in lungfuls of air.

"Get out and resume your duty's in the morning!"

"Yes your majesty." David bows deeply before quickly slipping from the room..

* * *

Tired blue eyes stare at themselves through the reflection in the mirror. Victoria picks up the rubix cube from her desk and joins the two slaves on the floor. She fiddles with the colors, Amelia's purple eyes intrigued as the girl scoots over and lays down in her lap.

Victoria smiles as slender fingers hesitantly move to touch the cube but startles when a hand suddenly grabs her throat and wrenches her into the air. The two slaves scramble back into their cages at the furious Queens sudden arrival as Victoria is slammed against the wall. Wide blue eyes lock onto the livid woman, her hands desperately trying to relive pressure on her burning throat.

"Just when I think your stupidity knows no bounds, you attempt to escape and run back to your pathetic former family!"

"What.."

"David informed me of your attempt to flee! You thought I wouldn't find out?!"

"I wasn't.." Victoria's head is smashed against the wall and she almost sees stars.

"Lie to me again and I will have you beaten dievča!"

"Didn't want..To be there.." Victoria's thrown into the table, her body tumbling to the floor with books thumping all around her. She coughs, soothing her bruised neck and hesitantly sits up.

"You killed that traitor, you did your Queen proud but then you thought to flee like some coward!"

Victoria launches to her feet.."I didn't kill anyone! I was used like a fucking tool and I had no say in it! It doesn't matter that it hurt like hell, but the fact I was held down reminds me of my days as your fucking pet!"

The Queen launches at her, flickering white eyes burning into blue.."You are weak! I thought the mission would strengthen your resolve but you only wept and wailed when your feelings got hurt!"

"Fuck you! At least I have feelings! What do you have?! Nothing but mindless zombies ready to kiss your ass!"

A hand seals itself back around Victoria's throat and she snarls, her anger flaring and she quickly grabs the royals throat and slams the elegantly wrapped body against the wall.

"How do you like it _huh_?!" The Queen struggles in her crushing hold, hissing viciously as elongated fangs slide forward and white eyes roll over.."Not so good is it! You call me weak but your just like me, ran by your emotion! Now whether your willing to accept it or not is up to you, but I've had it with being punished for my humanity!"

Their breaths are heavy, snarling snapping fangs mere inches apart and Victoria's grasp gradually loosens. She feels the Queen slowly relaxing in her hold and releases the woman gently. Suddenly four inch fangs piece her neck and she screams painfully. Her arms are quickly pinned by her sides, her writhing body staggering towards the bed where she flops onto the sheets. She feels blood drain from her aching muscles and a slither of fear creeps up on her at the anger rolling from the cold monarch above. Quickly her two inch fangs puncture the Queens neck and suck frantically but the teeth in her throat only sink deeper releasing a painful tingling which she cant help crying out from. Her body becomes insensible, paralyzed and she gasps frantically for air. She thinks the woman's going to drain her dry, kill her in her bed but then fangs rip from her neck and pure white eyes hover over her dangerously.

"If you EVER lay a threatening hand on me again.." A single deadly nail slices down Victoria's cheek and neck leaving a crimson trail in its wake.."I will drag your father and sister here and rip them apart!"

The Queen stands abruptly, staring down at the paralyzed body disgusted before storming from the room with a loud bang of oak.

Victoria lays unmoving, her limbs unable to accept commands due to burning in her veins. She pants erratically, tears gently flowing down her temples at being trapped inside her own body. She tries to cry out, to shout for help, anything, but her muscles refuse to budge and shes left staring at the ceiling..

* * *

She doesn't know how long its been but fear and anxiety have never left her side. She heard a shuffling by the bed a while back and assumed it was Amelia or Ryan, her body burns, her mind fractured. Did she perhaps push the Queen too far? Maybe it was a bit foolish, no matter where she is or what shes become, the woman is still a Queen and she just attacked her..Maybe an apology is in order? She tests her body again and relief washes over her when her fingers curl and flex slowly.

After half and hour, Victoria pushes herself sluggishly onto her side a rests her damp and bloody cheek on the sheets. Purple eyes peer up at her from the bedside and she slowly slides a hand towards the girl for comfort. Tentatively, a cold palm slides on top as she watches a set of orange eyes rise above the sheets. A weak smile pulls at dry lips when a beefy hand gently lays atop Amelia's and bloodshot blue eyes blissfully slide shut...

* * *

Victoria weakly brushes the knots from tussled ebony hair, her strength zapped at the Queens recent feeding. Even with her little nap she feels tired and drained. Her shaky elbow props against the vanity in an attempt to keep her arm up and the comb brushing through her hair, but slowly it dips and she sighs, letting it clatter to the floor and her arm thumps to the vanity's wood. Gently her heavy head slumps on top and weary eyes slip shut. Maybe another nap would make her feel better. Her hair brush resumes its movements and she stiffens, eyes flying open and she bolts upright. Wide blue eyes note the royal gown reflected through the mirror and her heart races, mouth drying and fingers gripping her thighs harshly.

After a moments silence, the brush continues its work as Victoria remains weary and unresponsive at the sudden presence behind. Five minutes pass, the only sound of brushed hair ushering a sense of tranquility. The brush is placed on the vanity in front of her and she waits for something, anything to happen. Cold fingers gently smooth across her cheek, across the crusted crimson line carved down her slightly shaking jawline and neck. When dark brown eyes peer down at her through the reflection, her focus darts elsewhere and the Queen softens.

A cold palm rests over Victoria's face and blue eyes water as the back over her head is gently pushed against the shoulder behind. Lips brush against her neck and she startles, the burning in her veins still not completely gone and she jumps forward, freeing herself of the royals soft hands and shuffles to the front of her chair to put as much distance between them as possible. Her breathing's erratic, a hand shakily covering the tender skin at her neck and focus remaining away from the apprehensive Queen behind.

"I...I am sorry Victoria."

"No its fine, its my fault really I shouldn't have attacked you so I deserved it.." Grim brown eyes watch Victoria quickly wipe a tear away.."Yeah so I'm Sorry, my heads a bit thick sometimes, takes me a while to understand stuff."

Victoria chuckles unconventionally, her hands fidgeting mercilessly and the Queen frowns at the unusual behavior.

"You are not dim witted mláďa."

"Yeah well I'm sorry anyway, and I promise I wont touch you again."

The Queen gently bends at the girls side, studying ushered tears in erratic and unfamiliar eyes as she gently slides a hand over a shaking knee.."That is not what I said back when I.." Brown eyes flicker to the bloodied line trailing down Victoria's cheek and neck.."When I warned you."

"Well just to be on the safe side, you know what I'm like when I lose control. Best to be safe for everyone's sake." Victoria's voice cracks but she quickly pushes back her sobs, smiling through her ushered tears and clears her throat. The Queen stares grimly at the odd behavior, sliding a careful hand atop a flushed cheek and pulls the girls focus downwards. Frantic blue eyes continue to avoid the royal as a thumb gently smooths away a lone tear.

"What I did was savage and dishonorable. Instigating a state of paralysis is only intended for the purpose of a kill, not for discipline, and especially not to satisfy my anger."

"Its fine really, I shouldn't have.."

"No Victoria its not fine. Such actions should be punished and I would not hesitate if it were done by one of my kin."

Victoria pulls back, smiling haphazardly and staggers onto shaky legs.."Well what happened happened and we both learned from it so everything's fine now."

The Queen primly glides to her feet, approaching the skittish girl and feels Victoria flinch when she takes a trembling hand.."Tell me how to make this better, I need you to shout at me and tell me what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, everything's fine now."

"Victoria look at me."

Blue eyes briefly flicker to Queen but are quickly cast away at the image of petrifying white eyes and fierce fangs hovering in front of her. She assumes the whole process has had an effect on her mind as well as her body and she pulls from the woman's touch.."I'm just a little tired, I'll be alright again in the morning."

"Mláďa it is already morning, it is passed your mid feeding and the sun will be setting soon."

 _"Oh_..Well I guess another nights sleep wont do me any harm will it.." Victoria chuckles unconventionally for the second time and slides around the curious royal towards the bed.."I'll be ready for training tomorrow so just say the word and I'll be wherever you need." She begins taking off her boots as the Queen elegantly sits on the bed next to her.

"You must replenish. Afterward you will feel better."

The Queen slides closer, her neck presented but Victoria shuffles further up the bed.."No I'm fine really, not that hungry, just really tired. My internal clock is all screwy, just need to set it right with a proper bedtime."

"Victoria you must eat, I took far too much from you last night."

Slim fingers curl around Victoria's scalp, pulling her mouth towards the Queens smooth throat but she pulls away violently when red lips brush against her neck and she launches to her feet with a wobble.."I'm fine really I'm fine, just sleep and then I'll eat tomorrow.." She quickly grabs a night gown from the wardrobe, backing towards the changing screen and away from the downhearted Queen.."Well I'm sure things are falling apart without you, unless you need something else?"

Glassy brown eyes stare at the retreating girl as the Queen slowly glides towards the exit.."No, and there will be no training tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later then."

The Queen stares at the peppy mask of the girl before eyes dip to the silver band still clasped around gauntly skin. She moves forward but watches apprehension gather in bloodshot blue eyes and takes a step back.."See you soon."

And without a backwards glance, the despondent Queen slides from the room with a click. Victoria's body crumbles, her legs giving out and crunching to the marble floor behind the screen. She sobs quietly, tears leaking into the painful cut sliced down her cheek as she sits alone with her despair for a very long time..

* * *

Sleep had constantly avoided her last night, the Queens face haunting her dreams and causing her to have mild panic attacks. Perhaps its a side effect of the venom, she can still feel some of it burning inside her and wonders when it'll eventually fade completely. She degradingly crawls to her bedside, wary Purple and Orange eyes watching from within their cages as Victoria tries to haul herself onto the sheets.

After the third try she decides to keep a little dignity, slouching by the bed and stares at her idle hands. No training today so what should she do? Too weak to be walking around, too tired to be doing anything physical..

Ryan's Etch a Sketch slides into her lap with a smiley face drawn in the center and a genuine smile rolls onto chapped lips. She peers up at her two slaves kneeling in front of her and smiling weakly. Her thumb traces the picture, a tear leaking from exhausted eyes as she draws a small heart in the corner.."Thanks guys."

They shuffle in closer, Amelia laying down in her lap and Ryan warming her side with his muscly chest and arm. There's a knock at the door and the slaves startle but are quickly reassured.

"Come in!"

Victoria watches as a pensive David enters the room with several cups of blood in his hands.

"Hey, the Queen sent me because you didn't eat yesterday."

"Thanks, Just put them on the table please."

He slips the porcelain down and turns hesitantly to the girl sat on the floor. He notes Victoria's wearing the same clothes from the other night, her sickeningly pale complexion outlines hefty bags and bloodshot blue eyes peer up at him. But its the distinctive slit down her cheek and neck that has him staring grimly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Her peppy mask doesn't fool him and he cautiously kneels down in front of her.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"A little."

"Listen..I'm sorry I told the Queen about Boston. I didn't mean for this to happen.."

"Its fine, The Queen and I sorted it. You shouldn't keep things from her anyway and I wouldn't ask you to." Victoria smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. David sighs, rising to his feet and heads for the exit.

"You should eat, it'll help you feel better, and then go get some air and a bath."

"Yeah no problem, see you later."

David glances back at her fake smile before promptly slipping from the room with a soft click and a sigh..

* * *

Moon and torchlight outline three figures strolling through a garden of bushes and exotic flowers. Victoria grabs a vibrant pink flower from the bushes and offers it to Amelia. The girl smiles, sliding the blossom into her hair and Ryan stares wanting. With a chuckle, Victoria plucks another and places it in the mans beefy hand.

"Don't want you feeling left out do we."

He smiles, tucking the flower behind his ear and they continue their stroll. Shes careful with her steps, wary of venturing too far encase she cant make it back without help. The blood she drank earlier only inflamed the burning still coursing through her veins and so, she could only manage half a bowl before she had to stop. The cut down her cheek has disappeared, her aching muscles no more but her fatigue still remains. She thinks maybe with another nights rest she'll be back to normal, but for the moment, every time shes near the Queen or even thinks about the woman, she just wants to run to the other end of the planet.

"Victoria?"

She whirls, the weak smile of Snow greeting her.."Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thought Id take a stroll seen as its such a clear night, you?"

"Same, thought the fresh air would do me good."

"And has it?" Snow takes a cautious step forward.

"A little bit." The flicker of torchlight brightens the silent space before Victoria cant take the silence anymore and clears her throat.."Right well, I should leave you to it." She heads back towards the palace but is caught by a gentle hand.

"Have you replenished today?"

"Yeah I had..Some."

Snow frowns.."Some? Why only some?"

"I'm just feeling a bit funny, nothing a good nights rest cant fix."

"Child, you've been sleeping none stop for the past two days."

"Well yeah, that mission drained me so.."

"David told me what happened.." White eyes flicker to the slightly noticeable scar at the girls jawline and neck.."If something is affecting your health I must know about it."

"I'm fine really.."

"Don't lie to me Victoria!"

"Snow please leave it."

Snow gazes into haunted blue eyes and softens.."The Queen says your mental state may be damaged due to your encounter the other night."

"She sent you didn't she."

The council woman nods.."She's concerned."

"There's no need I'm fine." Victoria quickly steps around the woman and paces for the palace but Snow suddenly steps into her path.

"We wont stand by and let you shut us out again, you need to talk to one of us and get this sorted."

"We already sorted things the other night."

"No, you didn't.." Snow takes a step into Victoria's personal space but the girl finds herself avoiding eye contact with equal steps backwards.."Her majesty didn't specify your confrontation but she deeply regrets it. We're concerned for you so let us help."

"You cant.." Victoria feels all her pent up despair pushing its way forward and desperately tries to stomp it back down. Tears fill tired blue eyes, a lump forming in her throat.."No one here can."

"Yes we can, you've let us in before, so whats changed?"

"You all have..I thought.." Tears breach red rimmed eyes, rolling down gauntly cheeks and a sob rips from her throat.."..I thought I was finally building a life here, but I'm used and betrayed by friends I thought I had..You all keep tricking and hurting me.." Victoria quickly darts away from the comforting hand reaching out for her and stares down at her shaking hands.

"David thought he was doing something in your best interest, now he realizes it was in the interest of his Queen and not you. I've never hurt nor tricked you and I'm your friend.." Grim blue eyes slide to Snow, Victoria's sobs dying down.."No matter what your mind is telling you, you need to face your Queen."

"I..I cant."

"Yes you can, your not weak Victoria."

"Everyone else thinks so, including the Queen."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me." Snow gazes at her stoically before smoothing soft hands up and down her shaky arms.

"Her majesty didn't mean it, no doubt tempers were high and things were said. You need to confront her, for your benefit and for hers.."

With a sigh and a small nod, Victoria tentatively slips from the woman's touch and heads for the palace.

 _"Oh_ and Victoria? Great work with the mission, David never would have gotten to the operatives so soon without your help."

Victoria smiles weakly before resuming her pace back to the daunting castle doors..

* * *

She was going straight to the Queens private study to confront the woman but her erratic heart and burning blood quickly diverted her route, so now shes found herself in a room full of artifacts and relics. She sent Amelia and Ryan back to her room so she could be alone for a while but its only increased her anxiety. She hopes to god these feelings go by morning, shes mentally and physically drained and wonders how shes still walking around.

Blue eyes stare through the glass box at the vintage looking book sealed inside. No doubt its priceless and a key part to vampire history. She scrutinizes the scripture but doesn't recognize the symbols and text scribbled finely on the weathered pages..Must be really old. She turns to the next item on display but jumps alarmed at the Queen suddenly stood behind her. She staggers backwards towards the priceless tome but is quickly caught by firm hands. Her mind races, the woman's strong hands pinning her arms, terrifying white eyes replacing soft brown in her mind and she cries out, pulling violently from the sturdy hold and toppling onto her backside. The Queen hovers indecisive as Victoria quickly darts back onto her wobbly legs and controls her breathing.

"Sorry I _ugh_..You just caught me by surprise that's all."

Brown eyes scrutinize the erratic girl, blue orbs dim and bloodshot, heavy bags outlining deathly pale skin and a subtle shaking making Victoria look smaller.."That is not the reason for your fall..Have you replenished today?"

"Yeah."

"Do not lie to me Victoria."

"I'm not, I had some earlier."

"Not even half from what I witnessed, why?"

"I..I cant.."

"You will tell me now!"

"No I mean I cant drink it..It hurts too much."

The Queen frowns.."Hurts?"

"It burns my insides...I think its because of..Because you.."

Grim brown eyes stare as Victoria places a shaky hand over the side of her neck and the royal picks out the faded scar on the girls jawline.

"Its fine though, it should be gone by morning."

The Queen closes the space between them and slides a palm against the girls cheek.

Victoria's agitation picks up and she quickly slips from the touch and heads around the downhearted Queen.."I should be getting to bed.." Suddenly shes being pulled against expensive fabric and their lips are crashing together. A hand seals itself in her hair, pushing bruising lips together but uneasy blue eyes remain focused on the desperate woman. A tongue swipes her lower lip but she quickly pulls from the Queens hold and staggers backwards.

In a flash, Victoria's against the wall as red lips suck at her throbbing pulse point. She stiffens, her blood burning, panic reaching all time heights as white eyes and fangs flash in her mind. She cries out, attempting to push the strong body away but it remains unmoving as the assault on her throat deepens. Fangs scratch at her skin as tears quickly flow down her cheeks and drip onto the Queens silk shoulder.

"Ple-Please stop...I cant go th-through that again.." The heated tongue on Victoria's throat pauses momentarily but gently resumes it movements while painful sobs rack against both bodies.

 _ **"Please forgive me..What was done to you was immoral and you will never experience such a thing again, I swear on my kin.."**_

A hand smooths gently at Victoria's back, another massaging her scalp as her sobs quell somewhat. The mouth at her throat pulls back tentatively, her head nestled gently against the Queens damp shoulder and body swallowed whole by fine silk.

"I am sorry I caused you so much pain, you were never deserving of such a punishment and it was wrong of me to use my power like that.."

Victoria curls into the woman, her tears marking expensive fabric and hands clinging to anything they can grasp.

"I now see the purpose of a hug and its usefulness."

Victoria hiccups, a small chuckle bursting free and the Queen smiles weakly. After a while Victoria settles, her sobs gone and tears drying up. A hand continues to smooth through her hair, gentle breaths brushing against her neck and the uncontrollable fear she experienced has faded. She remains content in the woman's arms, their chests pushing together in synchronization and air bending around them.

The Queen still feels a slight trembling as the body in her arms struggles to remain standing, so with a swirl of white smoke, they disappear.

Victoria felt the shift, time itself bending around them and reddened eyes slide away from damp fabric. They widen a fraction, Victoria's focus gliding around the Queens master bedroom, but she refuses to pull away from the comforting arms wrapped around her just yet.

"Come, you must rest, I know you have not been sleeping mláďa."

Victoria huffs, a slender hand leading her to the Queen sized bed and she slides onto the silk sheets. The Queen bends, gently slipping Victoria's boots off and removing her jacket. A hand gently pushes Victoria back to plush pillows as the monarch joins her and Victoria pushes herself into the Queens side. Covers are slid over the pair, a hesitant cold arm wrapping around a warm body.

Victoria can feel the Queen stiffen, the woman unaccustomed to such affection so she gently runs a soothing hand over the royals hip. After a few minutes, the finely wrapped body scoots a little closer and a cold cheek is pressed against Victoria's crown. There's a content hum above making Victoria smile weakly before she finds herself drifting off into darkness.

Ten minutes pass, brown eyes peering down at the slumbering mass against her side and the Queen sighs.."I am truly sorry my love. I will try to be better, try to learn and improve for you. I will not destroy what I have been seeking for a thousand years."

Red lips gently press against Victoria's forehead and then to her chapped lips...


	30. Chapter 30

_AN:Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about the wait but here's the next chapter, enjoy and keep those reviews coming :D ..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence, Blood/Gore...**_

* * *

The last of the metallic liquid slithers down her throat and Victoria feels like her old self again. Last nights sleep had been some of the best shes ever hand in this place. The proximity to the Queen had confusingly helped a great deal and even her nightmares had evaded her.

When Victoria woke up this morning, the Queen had disappeared, probably had some important business to attend to, the woman is a vampire Queen after all, not her babysitter. She also found the silver collar had been removed and her freedom restored.

Victoria discards a bloodied cup on the counter, the burning in her veins no longer restricting her feeding and she huffs contently.

"Better?" Snow smirks.

"Much."

The woman chuckles, gathering the empty cup and heads over to the refrigerator. Suddenly Emma walks in, deep in thought but quickly snaps from her internal battle when she spots Victoria watching her.

Victoria hasn't seen the blond in a while and the last time she did, she was throwing herself in front of an angry vampire Queen. They both stare, evaluating each other before Victoria quickly clears her throat and heads for the exit.

"Thanks Snow, see you later."

"Bye."

She slips around a narrow eyed Emma and paces into the corridor without a word..

* * *

Victoria's toes flex through the white sand, eyes darting around the stone arena before sliding to the ceiling. The hole she made from training several weeks ago is patched expertly, the damage from her uncontrolled fire no longer scorching stone and she sighs. Its been a week since her last lesson and she feels the need to release her inner demon. So with a deep breath, her bones snap, her body grows until shes standing on all four claws and colossal wings flex with a content grumble. Shes not sure about the procedure of her transformations. but she has to stretch for a while, maybe get some practice in, but no fire, not even if shes learning to control it.

With a spring, Victoria launches off the sparking sand and glides towards the roof. Air washes over her powerful limbs, her sight picking the steel rafters apart as she glides as close as she can to the metal. She practices twists and turns and even dares a somersault, roaring appeased when she glides so close to the ground her claws scrape through sand leaving lines in her wake.

After twenty minutes, Victoria doesn't notice a pair of green eyes watching intently. Flapping her wings, she suspends herself in the middle of the chamber, hovering several stories in the air and tests each movement, pushing herself to one side, then the other, dodging an invisible force trying to hit her. With a huff, her energy straining, she lifts herself into the air, rapidly closing in on the steel roof, only to collapse her wings.

Emma watches the dragon plummet to the sand head first and staggers slightly when a tremor rumbles across the ground with Victoria's landing.

Out of breath and concentrating on her breathing, Victoria finally catches a whiff of the blond and red eyes dart to the hidden body. Emma stares, carefully approaching and stoic as ever.

"You shouldn't be in demon form if your not supervised."

Victoria heads over to her discarded robe, her bones snapping back into place until white feet pad across sand.."Sorry, just thought I could stretch my wings a little, learn something more before my next session. It wont happen again." Her robe is fastened and she heads passed the blond but is quickly caught.

"I should report you to the council."

"No need, I'll go and tell them myself."

A heavy silence descends upon them, Emma's hand still grasping Victoria's arm but blue eyes refuse to meet the blond.

"Why did you interfere?"

Victoria frowns.."What?"

"When I forgot my place, when the Queen was issuing punishment."

"I knew you were both angry and nothing good would have come from you being dead."

"How do you know she was going to kill me?"

Blue eyes slide to the questionable blond.."I don't, I just knew she'd regret it if she did, and from what you said to her, it defiantly pushed her over the edge." Emma releases her arm.

"I forgot myself, let my jealousy cloud my judgment and disrespected my Queen. I deserved punishment but you stopped it and took it upon yourself..Why? I wouldn't have done the same for you."

"No, but I didn't just do it for you, I did it for the Queen.." Emma frowns questionably.."I know pride and etiquette gets in the way, but you do care for each other. Now whether your willing to admit it is up to you, but I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing while her anger beat you to death. I may be new, and I may be an outsider to all this, but I would never just stand by when someone needed my help, whether that's you, the Queen or an innocent."

Emma processes Victoria's words carefully, her brow creasing and hands fidgeting slightly.."You shouldn't be here, I thought the Queen made a huge mistake welcoming you into her coven."

"And now?"

"Now...Now I believe it was necessary and strategical. It will only help us win this war quicker.."

Victoria sighs weakly, of course Emma would only think of her as a tool..Just like everyone else.

"And..And I think maybe..You've been brought by fate to help our Queen..However that may be."

A smile creeps onto Victoria's lips and Emma fidgets. Obviously the blond isn't accustomed to showing any other emotion besides anger or..anger.

"Emma I know its difficult, I'm freaking out at everything too but I'm not trying to swoop in and take the Queen from you guys.." Angry green eyes dart up to Victoria but she remains smiling, a gentle hand hesitantly grasping Emma's arm.."I'm sure you've already talked to her about what happened and I assume everything is cool again between you two?"

"It is."

"Good, now maybe things can get back to normal..ish." A small grin pulls at white lips and Victoria inwardly fist pumps at the small achievement.."I assume there's something else you need besides a talk?"

"Yeah, you've been summoned to the war room. The Queen wants to speak with you."

"Okay, just give me five minutes to get changed."

"Hurry, its unwise to keep her waiting."

"Trust me I know." Victoria smiles, quickly running towards the arena exit but there's a nagging feeling at the back of her mind..somethings not right..

* * *

Victoria's lead into the war room, foreign eyes glancing at her from workstations as she heads for the Queen primly sat in a luxurious leather chair in front of multiple holographic screens. Blue eyes refocus on the number of profile pictures highlighted across the large screen on the back wall.

"I bet your wondering why I summoned you here."

"Got another mission for me?"

Red lips smile weakly.."No, I have reviewed the data received from the newly acquired hard drive you recovered and thought it best you see its contents."

The Queen waves at one of her people and a series of data streams across the screen. Victoria picks out several hundred messages from a man named Jefferson.."I don't mean to seem rude but why do I need to see this?"

The royal rises from the leather chair, sliding in front of Victoria and stares earnestly.

"Because it renders your appeal for peace none existent."

"What? Why?"

"Over the past few months there has been private chatter between Jefferson and the heads of each Lycan clan in the country. It seems they do not share your ambition for peace and are mounting a full attack on this palace."

"But if we just talked to them.."

"Victoria, I am sorry, but as predicted they only wish to eradicate us..and it would seem you as well."

"Me?"

"There are specific details into your capture. It seems they have been monitoring us closely but have yet to prove anything more useful than your poisonous blood."

"And..And what do they plan to do to me?" Brown eyes stare, a hint of fear breaking through that makes Victoria's anxiety bubble to the surface.

"It does not matter because they will never succeed. By now they have most likely ascertained that we have recovered the data, and as a result, the siege will most likely be delayed until they can reorganize their new strategy.." The Queen steps into Victoria's personal space, a smooth hand caressing the girls cheek.."I wanted you to witness the facts so you did not think my challenge for peace was fabricated through my own feelings. I am sorry but the outcome you wish will never come to pass."

Victoria sighs, grim blue eyes sweeping over the data on the screens around them.."So what do we do now?"

"Now? Now you continue training for the end of the war draws near. Maybe in a few years we can all bare witness to substantial change."

"A few years?!"

"Wars are not won in a day mláďa."

Victoria bites her lip.."I guess not.."

An explosion suddenly rattles the palace, the high tech equipment around them going dark and all eyes in the room shine apprehensively.

"What the hell was that?!"

Elite from the doors outside quickly burst through and approach.."My Queen, Lycans have been spotted in.."

The echo of gunfire and more explosions rattle around them and the Queen quickly clamps a firm hand around Victoria's wrist and marches them towards the doors.."All units inside the palace arm up! I want teams at every entrance, a contingent at the main hall and for god sake someone sound the alarm!"

They step into the hall, another explosion rattling further ahead as David comes to a screeching stop in front of them.."My Queen I must get you to the vault."

"Has the council been located?!"

"Midas is already in the vault but George and Snow have yet to be located."

"I want all troops holding positions, I will not let those filth breach my home! Where is Emma?!"

"Shes trying to locate the missing council.."

Suddenly the wall by their side blows apart, scattering a debris of glass and marble at them. David quickly shields his Queen behind a marble column, the elite screaming and burning to ash as Victoria shy's away from the last slither of sunlight on the horizon. Her senses soon explode with the smell of wet fur. Wide blue eyes flicker to the opening, four werewolves crawling through like some horror movie.

"We have to move now!"

David grabs the Queens waist, pulling her by his side and running down the hallway with Victoria in tow. They swing around the corner, a group of elite raining bullets on two dozen furry beasts attempting to tare them apart and the trio quickly dart in the opposite direction.

Victoria pauses, her gaze flickering down the hall as she watches a pair of prowling lycans stalk towards her quarters.."Amelia..Ryan.."

"Victoria!"

Victoria turns back to the erratic Queen.."I'm sorry, I cant leave my slaves. David take her to the vault, I'll secure the palace." She turns to run but a firm arm holds her in place and she glances back at angry brown eyes staring at her over her shoulder.

"You will come with me now!"

"Your majesty let go.."

"NO! You will not risk you life for a couple of slaves! If I have to drag you to that vault I will!"

Victoria hears Amelia scream and desperately tares her arms free. There's no point arguing with the woman so she simply grabs a slender wrist and dashes to her quarters with David and the Queen in tow.

Victoria bursts into the room, Amalia and Ryan curled up in one of the cages as two lycans snarl and scratch razor sharp claws across the bars. Victoria pulls at her anger, blue eyes shimmering red and fangs slipping forward with a deadly hiss. The wolves yellow eyes quickly dart to her but before anyone can blink, shes diving into them, taring vicious claws through fur and spilling guts over the marble floor. The Queen is quickly pulled back when Victoria wrestles with the remaining body, snapping and hissing at crunching jaws intended to clamp onto her neck. With brute force, Victoria slips her arms around its neck and squeezes with all her might. A loud crack echos around them before a mass of fur slaps to the floor unmoving. Her pants fill the space until another explosion has her snapping to attention and quickly opening the metal cage.

"Come on, lets get you out of here.." Frightened orange and Purple eyes slide to her but she manages to coax the slaves out.."Now lets get to that vault. David lead the way."

Another series of gunfire has them sprinting down the halls, the occasional lycan creeping up on them but they're quickly disposed of as the group approach the main battle in the entrance hall. The Queen snarls, snapping an attacking wolfs neck before Emma quickly runs over, dodging an array of gunfire from several beached enemies on the ground floor.

"My Queen, passage to the vault has been cut off, the Lycans occupy most of the ground floor and are spreading amongst the west wing of the palace!"

"Secure the upper floors now! I will not let this infestation spread!"

"They've been blowing holes in the palace walls to gain leverage, it's impossible to.."

"I don't care what it takes, just get it done!"

Victoria senses Emma's apprehension and she frowns..there's only one real solution here.

"What of the council?!"

"Midas made it to the vault but I couldn't locate George or Snow."

"But I can." They all look to Victoria and the Queen frowns.

"No, you will accompany me to the vault."

"You know there's no other way. This is what you trained me for.."

"I said no Victoria! You could be captured!"

Victoria gazes into angry brown eyes and smiles weakly.."You know what I have to do..I'm ready." Her hand gently lands on the Queens arm and squeezes lightly.

Another explosion has them stumbling and Victoria quickly ushers her slaves towards David.."Take care of them until I'm back. Emma, can you get me into the throne room?"

The blond peers over at her Queen and gets a weak nod in return.."Yeah sure, stay behind me."

Victoria refocuses on the concerned royal.."I'll make a path and you get to that vault. I'll find Snow and George if I can, see you on the other side.." She grins but the Queen continues to stare apprehensively.."Emma lets go."

Quickly Emma dashes across the landing, Victoria close behind and covered by the blonds expert shooting. A wolf pounces at them from the staircase but Emma is quick to plow into the beast, stumbling to the ground and shooting it in the head.."GO!"

Victoria scrambles towards the towering black doors, bullets flying all around her as she rushes into the throne room. Her body darts behind the marble wall, blue eyes flickering red and limbs snapping outwards.

"My Queen we cant hold this position!" A bullet pieces Emma's shoulder and she cries out, crumbling to the marble floor before David is dragging her body to safety. They watch as three dozen lycans edge further up the staircase but an almighty roar has gunfire ceasing and movements pausing.

"ALL GUARD FALL BACK TO THE EASTERN WING IMMEDIATELY!"

The Queen bellows and unnerved lycans watch as the last remaining vampire soldiers quickly retreat. Vibrant red eyes piece the darkness of the throne room as a snarling snout slips forwards and an Archdemon stalks onto the landing at the top of the staircase.

"OPEN FIRE!"

A barrage of bullets storm towards Victoria and bounce off heavy plated scales. She screams her outrage, pouncing forward and crushing half a dozen men between her claws. A massive white tail slams into bodies, launching them into the air and crashing with a sickening thud into the walls. She crunches werewolves and men alike in her powerful jaws, screams from her prey resounding around the palace. More men and furry bodies mass into the hall and Victoria quickly grabs the palace doors, wrenching them open with a roar. Sunlight floods the room, the Queen, Emma and David shying away from the deadly light as Victoria lures several dozen enemies outside.

She feel the warm wind on her wings and quickly soars into the air. She flies higher and higher, bullets no longer reaching her altitude as she revels in the freedom. Then red eyes snap open and her focus darts to the mass of bodies fanning out in front of the palace doors. Her stomach warms, her chest glowing a vibrant orange and she prepares herself as she heads straight for the enemy at a shocking speed. The Lycans shuffle, guns continuing to shoot but they scream when fire is launched at them, melting flesh and bone while Victoria soars back into the air for another run. Many run back to the palace entrance but it only makes Victoria's target smaller and she releases her fire, men and women screaming, desperately trying too rid their bodies of the burning flames.

Her wings flap, hovering outside one of the gaping holes in the black palace walls and she promptly snatches any enemy in sight between her jaws, devouring and ripping them apart before moving onto the next. Victoria pauses, something sending her on edge and the distinct smell of Snow has her scrambling through the hole and pulling herself into the lounge. She tries to create minimal damage as she lumbers through the western halls, killing werewolves until she reaches the large bathing chamber.

Her skull peers around the corner spotting over a dozen Lycans snapping and surrounding a bloody George and Snow. The last of the councils elite is ripped in two with a scream and the elders are backed into the central pool. Victoria pulls her fire forward, creeping through the double doors and oblivious to her enemies. Snows wide eyes lock onto her and the woman grabs Georges arm.

"GET DOWN!"

Fire escapes from serrated teeth as Lycans quickly whirl and the council members submerge themselves underwater. Searing orange flames cascade across the area, agonizing howls echoing around them before numerous charred bodies collapse to the piping hot tiles. George and Snow erupt from the waters surface, wading through and approach the dragon through the charred remains of their enemies.

"Thank You Victoria."

"Now get us to the vault!"

Red eyes roll at a snappy George as Victoria carefully reverses into the hall and lays on her stomach.."You never thought you'd see an Archdemon Snow, How about sitting on top of one?" The council woman smiles brightly, quickly climbing on top of Victoria's back and holding the spikes sticking from her spine. George frowns, but after a frustrated huff, he quickly jumps, not so carefully onto her back and holds on.

"Hold on tight."

"Just move!"

With a huff at a bitter George, Victoria lumbers down the marble halls, bits of wall cracking and crumbing to the bloody ground. But she suddenly freezes, her heart beating erratically and senses flaring. The Queens distress has her running towards the entrance hall, startling the pair on her back.

"What are you doing?!"

"The Queen.."

Victoria slides to a stop, the entrance hall eerily quiet as she cautiously stalks forward on high alert, red eyes darting from place to place and nose sniffing the air for danger. She smells a mass of wet fur in the throne room and slides the two bodies from her back.."Wait here."

"What is it?"

Ignoring a curious Snow, Victoria cautiously stares into the darkness of the throne room, her eyes adjusting to the void before she stalks forward.

 _ **"Victoria its a trap!.."**_

Victoria stops, the Queens erratic voice in her head releasing a dangerous growl into the seemingly empty room.

 _ **"Where are you?!..How many are there?!.."**_

Her minds silent and it only fuels her anxiety. The sudden smell of smoky sweet blood explodes her senses and she takes another cautious step into the room.

 _ **"NO STOP!..You have to find Emma!.."**_

 _ **"I'm not leaving you here!.."**_

 _ **"I command you leave at once!.."**_

 _ **"Don't start pulling that rank bullshit!..This isn't about you being my Queen its about..about.."**_

Victoria takes another step forward, red eyes frantically scanning the room.

 _ **"..I wont let them hurt you..Too many people have been hurt because me..Now I can make a difference, now I can be strong enough to love y..."**_

She pauses, red eyes flickering to the thrones when a faint gasp echos towards her.

 _ **"..Love you.."**_

Victoria takes confident steps into the chamber, focus settled on ebony thrones but cries out when metal jaws clamp onto her wings and pull them apart. Several chains spring from behind marble columns and tare into flesh, dragging her to the floor. Shouts and bellows echo around her, more chains wrapping around her struggling frame as lights are switched on illuminating three dozen enemy soldiers holding her down.

Metal is quickly secured around marble columns as Victoria roars, fire bubbling to the surface but steel wraps around her snout, half a dozen men clamping the snarling jaws shut while ebony spears force their way through the plating at her paws.

"Finally we meet.."

Red eyes dart to an arrogant man, his long coat barely touching the stairs as he descends from atop the five thrones. Shes seen those dark eyes from pictures in the war room..Its Jefferson, and he seems taller than what she first imagined. Victoria notes the sleek blade grasped in his hand and growls. He makes his way toward her, brown eyes studying and evaluating.

"At first I didn't believe the rumors, but when our surveillance team finally caught you on camera, well I didn't think an Archdemon could be trained.." The mans bloodied hand lands on Victoria's cheek and she hisses, attempting to pull away but chains rive her head back to the marble floor.

"She must have worked wonders on you.." His hand traces her scales, eyes memorized.."Now look at your master.." He waves and two men with a bound and gagged Queen stagger forward from the darkness.

Victoria's heart races, red eyes wide as a muffled roar echo's around the chamber. She struggles, her bonds squeezing tighter but she screeches when a spear lodges itself in her side.

The Queen writhes, growling and biting down on the metal bit between her fangs. The burly men at her sides struggle to hold her still, one of them quickly turning a dial on a black metal band clamped around her neck. Spikes slide further into her throat, blood leaking down her flawless skin and staining fine silk.

"Your majesty, it seems your little pet is a failure, but don't worry, I'll make good use of her.." Jefferson smirks, waving his hand and a man with a glowing blue syringe approaches. Victoria recognizes the liquid and struggles as its passed into Jefferson's bloodied hand.."I must admit I'm excited. Now, lets see what we're really up against shall we.."

He stalks towards her and she tenses. She's one chance to get herself free, but it wont be pleasant. Her body sinks, pressing to the floor and the chains around her give a little slack. There's a pause until the metal tip touches her scales, so pushing with all her might, she rips several chains and lumps of flesh free from her body. Jefferson staggers backwards, the syringe shattering on the floor as Victoria tugs and writhes, ripping a paw free, her palm torn in half and she screams in agony, her jaw breaking from the steel clamped around it and tail flailing wildly.

"SECURE HER!"

Bullets rain down, her fury exploding as fire is launched around the area. Jefferson quickly bolts behind a marble column, flames consuming over a dozen of his men.

Red eyes lock onto the Queen and Victoria roars, her tail whipping from beneath and sending one of the woman's captives against the wall. Her jaws quickly clamp onto the other screaming man, teeth severing his legs as his body slithers down her throat. She whirls, fire taking out a handful of men before Snow, Emma, David, Midas and George storm into the throne room, surviving elite marching behind and providing cover fire.

Jefferson spots the armed party, and quickly pulling a circular disk from his belt, he throws it against the side wall. An explosion rips through the room, Victoria blown into a marble column with a screech and tumbles harshly to the floor.

"Until next time demon!"

Red eyes dart to Jefferson as he quickly sprints from the room. Victoria roars, attempting to stagger to her feet, falling on her face twice trying to pursue as the gunfire around her dies down.

"Get after him!" George screeches before a dozen elite quickly rush after Jefferson.

Red eyes glide behind her and lock onto a man fumbling with the Queens bonds. Victoria sees red, pouncing forward and roughly casts David to one side. Her snarls are erratic, her battered body crouching over the Queen as she growls at the bodies closing in. Emma dashes to Davids side, the man holding his aching ribs as she helps to pull him gently to his feet.

"Victoria.."

A tail wraps around the Queen, bloodied and torn arms boxing the royal against the demons heaving chest as Victoria continues to growl at the convoy of soldiers.

The Queen lays a soothing hand against tough scales and waits.."Stand down mláďa.."

There's a grumble, a huff echoing around them before Victoria's hefty neck slowly pulls back and curls around the body at her center. A weary red eye gazes at brown, a slender hand smoothing across her rough cheek and slowly she unfurls her tail from around the Queen.

"My Queen? Are you alright?"

The hand on Victoria's cheek pushes and she slowly moves, allowing the Queen to stroll towards her concerned people.

"Secure the palace, there isn't much time before nightfall so call Marco and inform him of the situation, also contact our clans in Brooklyn, New York and Boston, I want them here now until a new guard has been appointed. Tend to the wounded and kill any of those filthy bastardi on my grounds, no prisoners, and inform the sanctuary's across the globe of the incursion here. The rancid beasts have attacked my home for the last time! Now we take the fight to them!"

Everyone bows, a mutter of _yes my Queen_ echoing around them as many men and women quickly rush from the chamber.

"I believe we have been betrayed by our human counterparts majesty."

"I am well aware Midas, Jefferson informed me before my capture."

"I apologize for not arriving sooner my Queen." Emma stares guiltily at the holes slowly sealing themselves within the royals neck.

"You were doing as ordered Emma.."

Victoria's hazy focus slides back and forth between the party, her battered body resting wearily on the marble. The need to feed is high, her veins prickling with exhaustion as red eyes slowly glide to the charred and decapitated bodies of her enemies. With a grunt, Victoria pushes herself onto three legs, her fourth obstructed by her badly mutilated palm as she hobbles over to the dead. Eyes from the small party watch as serrated teeth tare into flesh, ripping away chunks to swallow them whole and replenish.

"Vairocana you have protected us well, trans mutate and report to the infirmary with Snow for healing."

Victoria peers back at the Queen, stumbling forward when David shrugs off his jacket and slowly her bones click back into place. Her feet wobble, the sight of her hand nearly torn in half making her gag as David quickly wraps her in his jacket.

"David make sure she gets there safely, Emma tend to the elite, Midas, George, with me." The Queen quickly storms out of the chamber with the councilmen and Emma in tow as Snow and David help a limping Victoria stumble towards the infirmary..


	31. Chapter 31

_**No major TW in this chapter but be aware there is some nudity...**_

* * *

She cant believe it, she actually said the L word to the Queen. It was a slip, tensions were high, emotions were all over the place but the Queen didn't seem angry when they last saw each other, the woman seemed as placid as ever.

Victoria huffs, her focus siding from the ceiling to the many slaves tending to the wounded vampires in the destroyed infirmary. Most of the blood stock had been destroyed, the Queen had to personally fill a bag just so Victoria could heal and live another day, but these poor souls, a handful have already bled out, limbs and pieces of torso blow off by the explosions that rocked the palace. She offered to help but Snow said if she moves one muscle, the woman will strap her down to the bed. Secretly shes thankful, her life threatening wounds may have healed but her body still feels the effects. Shes never been so badly injured before and returning to human form had inflicted the pain tenfold.

The sound of helicopters draws her attention to the ceiling. Shes heard many things in the past few hours, it seems the Queen is productive in securing the palace and getting it patched up before sunrise. The sound of power tools masks the helicopter and she groans, clamping bloody sore palms over her ears. That damn workforce isn't helping her throbbing migraine. A hand grasps her forearm and blue eyes refocus on Snows weak smile.

"I can get you something that will help you sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially with Jefferson still out there and the palace in ruins."

"Jefferson would be a fool to attack with no army and hundreds of our soldiers surrounding the grounds. You must rest Victoria, your body and mind has had a great shock."

"I'll sleep later.."

A man cries out from the other side of the room and they watch as nurses quickly approach him.

"Better get back to it."

Snow pouts.."This conversation isn't over."

The council woman quickly rushes over to the party and a few moments later, the mans cries die down. Victoria sighs, flexing her tingling fingers and shifting awkwardly on the bed. If Jefferson does come back, she has to be ready for him.

Suddenly Emma rushes into the room, green eyes flickering from patient to patient until they land on Victoria. Quickly the blond paces over and whispers in her ear, green eyes hesitantly darting to a busy Snow.

"Victoria, I need you to come with me."

"Why whats wrong?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there but you need to come with me now."

Quickly Victoria pulls the covers back, discreetly sliding around the councilwoman and into the halls.."So whats up? Why am I sneaking out?"

"I need your help with something but we don't have much time."

They both rush down the destroyed passageways and avoid a mass of soldiers patching a hole in the wall.

"Emma, does the Queen know what your doing?" At the blonds silence, Victoria's stomach rolls. If Emma hasn't told the Queen, then they'll both get into serious trouble. She quickly follows the woman into a destroyed lounge and pauses at the broken doors when Emma rushes at a large piece of concrete fallen from the roof.

"I'm back, just hold on we'll get you out of there.."

Victoria frowns, slowly stalking over to the weak voice trapped somewhere underneath the concrete.."Whats going on?"

"You need to lift this while I get him out understood?!"

Victoria stares at the gathered tears in angry eyes and nods weakly.."Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Victoria grasps the edge of the concrete, bending her knees and stares at the impossible task in front of her.

"You lift, I'll get him."

"Right, one..two.." Victoria pushes with wobbly legs, her arms pulling up desperately and a war cry bursting from her gritty throat. The impossibly heavy slab cracks, stone slowly lifting and a mans cry is heard. She notes a flash of blond hair darting underneath and feels her painful limbs beginning to tremble.

"A little higher!"

With another painful cry, the concrete is raised several inches and Victoria begins to see black spots.."EMMA!"

There's a scuffle and a groan underneath before Emma's dragging a dusty man from the debris. When his bloodied legs are pulled free, the slab crunches to the floor, Victoria stumbling backwards and landing roughly on her backside. Their pants fill the room, the sound of running feet in the hall outside sending the blond on edge but Victoria simply falls onto her side, her body aching painfully..Shouldn't have done that.

"Killian hide!"

"No love, I cant move let alone hide."

Victoria rolls onto her other side with a painful groan and eyes the dusty man in Emma's lap.."Wh..What the hell? I know you.."

The memory of meeting the tourist couple in the village flashes in her mind and she frowns further..What the hell is happening? How does Emma know Killian? The frantic clicking of heels and several heavy set boots stop outside the room and Victoria watches Emma stiffen.

"What is this?!"

"My Queen I.."

"Victoria?!"

Victoria tries to drag herself from the floor but finds no energy to back her up. She startles when the Queen is suddenly by her side and pulling her onto her back. Concerned brown eyes peer down at her and she smiles weakly.."Don't be mad.." In contrast, she watches the royals frown turn dangerous, flickering white eyes sliding to Emma and Killian.

"Why is she not in the infirmary?!"

"II..I needed help with something."

The Queens angry eyes dart to the man cradled in Emma's arms and a vein on the woman's forehead protrudes with anger.."You dare authorize such a farce without my say so?!"

Victoria watches the livid sovereign stalk toward the huddled pair and she desperately pushes herself onto all fours.

"I just.."

"You have no right!"

"I needed her strength to help one of our own."

The Queen looms over the couple as Victoria slowly staggers forward.

"You think I don't see there's more dieťa! You think me stupid?!"

"Never my Que.." Emma's words are cut short by a firm hand wrapping around her throat.

"You think you can creep around my palace and I wouldn't know about your little courtship?! Foolish girl, I am the one that permitted it! Now what did you threaten Vairocana with to make her disobey her Queen and sneak through my halls?!"

"I..Didn't threaten.."

"Your majesty she didn't threaten me, I went willingly."

The Queen drops Emma and whirls, finding Victoria standing on wobbly legs.."You disrespect me?!"

"No, granted I didn't know what Emma wanted when she asked for my help, but I wasn't going to go back to the infirmary when someone needed me."

"You shouldn't have left the infirmary! I told you specifically.."

"I know and I'm sorry but you know how stupid I can be when I think I'm doing the right thing." Victoria smiles weakly, her vision blurring but she frowns when the Queen starts breaking off into two people..Now that's not good. The blurry royals stalk towards her and she tries to shake the prickle of pins and needles from her fingers.

"Your moronic tendencies do seem to increase when your courage reveals itself.." The Queen sighs.."Return to the infirmary, you will stay there until I say otherwise, am I understood this time?"

"Yeah.."

The Queen frowns when Victoria begins to sway.."Mláďa?"

"Don't freak out but...I think I'm going to.." Her sentence falls short as her body suddenly crumbles to the floor, head bouncing off marble and world fading in a haze of muffled voices and darkness...

* * *

Victoria breathes in deeply, a groan escaping her sore throat and tired eyes drooping open. She frowns at the transparent black canopy spanning above and sealing her in at all sides.

"What the hell?"

She grunts, shifting her weight on the extremely soft mattress and propping herself up on one elbow. The memories of Emma and Killian, of the Queen going berserk flash in her mind. What happened? Did the Queen bring her here? Blue eyes slide to the other side of the bed, the pillows splayed and covers bunched slightly..Had someone been sleeping with her? Had the Queen been sleeping with her?! Well this is certainly a turn for their relationship.

The sound of padded feet draws Victoria's attention and she watches as a very naked Queen saunters into the grand bedroom from the en suite whilst drying wet raven hair in a purple cotton towel. Victoria pulls her eyes away from bare flesh, her heart throbbing rapidly as she remains as still as possible. Eventually her eyes betray her, dipping to damp white skin when the royal glides over to the vanity and grabs a hairbrush. She finds it odd the Queen does her own primping, isn't that what her slaves are for? The Queen ceases her movements and Victoria quickly lies back, closing her eyes and hoping the woman didn't spot her. After a few seconds, her heart races and her stomach rolls anxiously at the deathly silence.

"Comfortable?"

Victoria cries out, blue eyes flying open as she scuttles back from the smirking Queen suddenly knelt over her.."Holy shit!"

The Queen chuckles.."You've always been a poor liar dear."

A hand slides over Victoria's heart as it attempts to burst from her chest. Wide blue eyes erratically flicker from mischievous brown orbs to the glistening naked curves hovering above. She clears her throat anxiously, shifting between the slender arms at either side of her shoulders.

"How long was I out?"

"You have slept for over twenty eight hours. Snow informed me your moronic attempt to help Emma had only increased your fatigue and prompted your body to shut itself down." A hint of anger flashes in brown eyes and Victoria fidgets.

"But I'm feeling better now so.."

"You disobeyed my order and put yourself in danger."

"But I helped that guy...Which reminds me.." Victoria frowns deeply.."Why the hell is Killian in the palace? Did you have him follow me when I went to the village?!"

"Do not change the subject!"

"You did didn't you! God damn it!" She moves to roll out of the Queens arms when shes shoved back in place.

"That was done for your own protection!"

"Bullshit! It was done to keep me under your thumb, now move!" Victoria moves to get up again when hands suddenly clamp onto her shoulders and pin her to the mattress.

"You are fabricating things!"

"Get off me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I cant take my anger seriously when your fucking naked and on top of me!" Quickly Victoria rolls the grinning Queen to the other side of the sheets and moves to get up but strong arms clamp around her waist, pulling her on top of the naked royal. Warm air puffs against her ear, the arms around her waist hugging her wriggling limbs against the body below.

"Now it is you that is on top of me, is your anger still in tact?"

"This is stupid!"

"That does not answer my question.."

Lips attach themselves to Victoria's neck from behind and suck gently. Victoria feels her anger simmering, her heart hammering again and she finds herself moaning quietly when the Queen arches into her back. There's an audible pop and she moans satisfied when pressure is released around her aching muscles. She suddenly yelps when shes flipped onto her stomach, face embedded in pillows and quickly she looks behind questionably.

"Seen as the parlor is currently embedded under a ton of marble, my bed will have to suffice."

"What?"

Victoria's head is gently pushed back to the pillows and she moans audibly when delicate hands begin smoothing muscles around her back. There's several pops and cracks followed by content groans as thumbs and fingers dance down her spine, across her hips and up to her shoulders. She doesn't seem to notice her night shirt has been lifted, exposing her breasts as she simply lies face first in a bed of heaven.

Blue eyes flicker open when red lips press against the base of her spine. Victoria feels them make their way up slowly and she shivers when they suck against the crook of her shoulder. Arms slip around her from underneath, the body behind molding into her back and head sliding up against hers.

"You have captured my heart..And for the first time in decades, I am..Happy.."

Victoria smiles, refocusing on vulnerable brown eyes before the Queen lays her forehead against Victoria's shoulder, nestling further into the body beneath.

"Did you get the opportunity to read životných partnerov?"

"Yeah, and actually I have a couple of questions."

"Go on."

"Well the book said something about vitality, but it didn't mention how the whole life mate thing would work with a human hybrid and a vampire. I mean, I don't want to enter this thing if it means your connected to my human lifespan."

"And why not?"

"Because it also said the separation process drives the other mate to madness and eventually death. I wont put anyone through that, especially not you."

The Queen smiles, a gentle kiss marking Victoria's shoulder.."There is something I failed to mention when we first ran tests on your physiology. It seems when my bite awoke your dormant mutagen gene, it also awakened your vamperic strain causing you to regenerate more rapidly than any normal human being. It also allows you a longer lifespan, now how long that is, I am unaware but the issue of vitality should no longer concern you."

"So your cool with not knowing if I'll pop my clogs tomorrow or a hundred years from now?"

"Yes Victoria I am.. _Cool_ with it. We are all on the same path and we never really know when our journey will end."

"Speaking of paths.." Victoria shifts anxiously and the royal frowns.."If we, you know, do this, what happens to the whole Queen and subject thing? Does things stay the same or do I get like a free pass or something?"

"Well your pledge will forever stand and thus I will always be your Queen, but I will also be your mate. Certain.. _Privileges_ I can abide to, but that does not mean it is an excuse to disrespect me or forget your place. There will forever be order and law, not even our bond will change that."

"So Emma still gets to kick my ass when she feels like it, and George gets to practically spit on me in front of everyone?!"

"Your place still stands.."

Victoria slides from the Queens hold, her anger resurfacing but a gentle hand catches her wrist before she can slip from the bed.

"However times are changing and a great deal of my kin here at Barthmont respect you. In time promotions are foreseeable and maybe in the future, you may occupy the vacant chair by my side."

Wide blue eyes quickly refocus.."Wait, you mean one of those thrones?!"

Red lips curl into a grin.."You have already proven an act for diplomacy."

"That's because I worked in a bar dealing with piss heads who didn't know when to call it a night. There's no way I can do what you and Snow do."

"You didn't think it possible to control the demon inside of you, yet here you are."

"Well..that's in my uncertain future, for now I'm just happy with getting a little respect from everyone."

"There is no problem of that. Do you have any other queries about životných partnerov?"

"Yeah but.." Victoria fidgets.."But do you think we're ready? I mean I don't know a single thing about you, and its only been a few months since we met."

"I see you are having second thoughts.."

"No no! Well I just..Like I said, I don't even know you and.."

The Queen scoops up Victoria's hand and places it between cold breasts.."When life mates find each other they experience something unknown to nature, something instinctual.." The Queen presses her palm to Victoria's chest.."Can you feel the connection? Can you feel us?"

A bubbling warmth spreads from under the royals touch and Victoria's mind feels as if its bathing in sunshine. She can sense the Queens anxiety, the woman's desperation but also her indescribable wanting. She takes in a sharp breath, her emotions spiraling as she carefully leans into the royals personal space. Arms carefully pull her back atop the naked Queen, red and pink lips sealing in a vivid kiss as delicate hands trail across Victoria's back and through ebony hair. The monarch groans wanting, desperately pressing their bodies together and Victoria grunts when fangs quickly slide into her neck. She knows the drill and gently slides her own into cold white skin.

The snug body underneath almost disappears, using Victoria as a blanket to shield herself from the rest of the world, but after several minutes of bliss, teeth retract and the Queen hums content.

Victoria grins.."Comfortable?"

The Queen chuckles, pulling in closer and rubbing her head against Victoria's heated chest.."Very much so."

"Your hairs still wet."

"Indeed."

"Don't you have like, slaves to help you get dressed and stuff?"

"The remaining slaves that weren't killed in the attack are helping the wounded and conducting repairs."

"How are repairs going?"

"The holes in my palace have been sufficiently sealed until Marco is able to restore the walls. Everything else is not a top priority, in fact, I am commissioning none workers to report to the sanctuary in London."

"And who are the none workers?"

"Myself, the council, Emma, several clan leaders that were not killed, and you.."

Blue eyes widen, London..Shes going home?

"Repairs on Barthmont should take two weeks, until then we will regroup in London and plan our next move."

"Wh..When do we go?"

"Tonight. A plane has been chartered and we are to arrive tomorrow evening at London airport.." The Queen refocuses Victoria's attention and smiles weakly.."If you wish to enact the životných partnerov ritual, London would be a suitable place."

Victoria can see the uneasy Queen waiting for some form of approval and she smiles weakly.."How long does the ritual take?"

"Three days."

"And we'll be there for two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Is it okay if I take a week to get my head around it?"

"Of course, as I've said this will not be forced upon you, take all the time you need."

Victoria can see a hint of sadness in chocolate eyes so gently smooths a hand through wet raven locks. The Queen hums, nestling back into her embrace and rubs a cold cheek against her shoulder...


	32. Chapter 32

_AN: Thank you again everyone for your continued support and wonderful comments! You all inspire me! :D ..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Torture and Aftermath..**_

* * *

London...Home..Well her old home, her old life.

Victoria stands serene beside the black limo, staring at the grandeur building in front of her. The London sanctuary is nothing shy of a mansion, granted its not as big as Barthmont but its just as grand. Perfectly cut grass and shrubbery align the edges of the spacial pebble driveway. The white building is lit up beautifully and a spectacle for anyone to see. She glances through the double glazed windows and spots several pale faces watching the convoy as the Queen and her council primly slide out of their own sleek black limo. Victoria's never been to the west of London before, felt too common to walk its clean and arrogant streets. The one time she did, so many people looked down on her it made her feel dirty.

"My Queen its a pleasure to see you again. I heard about Barthmont and have made sufficient arrangements according to your orders."

Victoria refocuses on a ginger haired man, his rounded glasses perched in front of happy grey eyes and wearing an old timely suit pressed and immaculate. The man reminds her of a book keeper or a therapist. Her focus soon glides to the young boy behind him. He's no older than eighteen in Victoria's eyes as he bows deeply by the mans side in full combat armour. He reminds her a little of Emma, but the boy is clearly too young to be an elite..Isn't he?

The Queen glides in front of the bowing men, dark eyes roaming a dozen elite who are stood attentive in front of the black doors as her council slip in behind her.."The lounge has been organized Archie?"

"Of course. Would her majesty wish to replenish before the briefing?"

"No, my council and I will be heading for the lounge without delay, however Emma will be escorting Vairocana around the premises."

"Very well, Peter will accompany them if that is agreeable?"

Brown eyes flicker back to Victoria but the girls too transfixed with the mansion grounds to notice.."Very well, come Archie, there is work to be done."

Archie straightens himself, following the Queen and elders into the white mansion with elite in tow. Victoria moves to follow when Emma's hand firmly grasps her shoulder.

"I guess I'm stuck with showing you around. We'll start with the kitchens, I'm famished."

 _"Ugh_..Okay."

Victoria turns back to the entrance finding the young boy with sandy blond hair glaring at her. Her anxiety builds from the fire simmering within brown eyes but Emma approaches and roughly slides passed him. Quickly Victoria follows, the tension between the party ever growing as she glances behind to note Peter following them.

They move from lavish room to lavish room, the decor stylish and surprisingly light compared to the Gothic furnishings shes used to at the Queens palace. Emma had mumbled and indicated the parlor, bathrooms and the Queens private lounge before finally they pace into the spacious kitchen. She notes the many refrigerators and a single space designated for cooking real food at the back. Emma storms over to one of the fridges, takes out a bag of blood and pours it into a cup.

Blue eyes glance back at a steely Peter, his brown eyes burning into Victoria's skull and she frowns.."You got a problem with me or something?"

"Don't take offense pure blood, his face is permanently stuck that way." Emma states with a smirk.

Peter sneers at the blond.."Only when your around!"

Emma's narrow eyes dart to him and they glare at one another.

Victoria senses there's more to their story but pushes down her own simmering anger. Its not good pissing people off when shes only just got here.

"Whatever, I'm going exploring on my own for a bit." She moves towards the door when a firm hand grasps her arm and Peter is suddenly in her way.

"You're to remain with your escort!"

 _"Erm_ no, I don't think so.." Victoria wrenches her arm free and tries to move around him but he simply blocks her path. Her anger rises, jaw setting as Emma cautiously approaches.."You better move little man before I knock you on your ass!"

"The Queen said you're to be escorted!"

"But that doesn't make it an order does it! She didn't command me to stay with your arrogant ass so I'm leaving!"

Victoria moves again but he shoves her back. Her temper flares, fangs sliding forward and eyes flickering red with a dangerous hiss. Emma quickly slides between the pair, a firm hand pressed to Victoria's chest and an arm preventing a snarling Peter from approaching.

"You have no idea who your dealing with you little bastard!" Victoria bites.

"Calm down now!"

Red eyes dart to an angry Emma and Victoria slaps the hand from her chest. Emma frowns deeply, taking a threatening step into her personal space.

"Calm down that's an order! Or do you want me to alert the Queen you've already threatened someone within five minutes of being here?!"

Red eyes dance between the angry vampires and Victoria scoffs, fangs and eyes returning to normal as she pushes passed them. Peter tries to grab her again but Emma quickly snatches his wrist, pushing him away from the frustrated girl storming from the room.

"You want to keep your life, you better show some restraint with her Pan! Shes not one of your elites so learn quickly!" Shoving passed the scowling boy, Emma swiftly exits the room..

* * *

Victoria sits on the neatly cut grass in the gardens, the large water fountain in front of her captivating blue eyes before she lays back and stares at London's dark skies. Shes actually back. El Gato Negro isn't far from here, about thirty minutes without traffic. Maybe she could sneak out and take a look, see how her world is moving on without her. They must have wifi here, maybe she could find a laptop or something and check her Facebook page, see her sister and fathers faces again, even if they are just photographs. Maybe it was a mistake coming here, the Queen shouldn't have brought her, too many memories.

"Hello.."

Quickly Victoria refocuses, spotting a red head a few feet behind her, smiling warmly and holding a tray.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was told you've just arrived at the sanctuary?"

"Yeah, I'm Victoria." She notes the slight surprise in ocean blue eyes.

 _"Oh_..Well its nice to meet you, I'm Ariel."

"Like the mermaid?"

Ariel chuckles, shuffling forward cautiously.."I suppose yes..May I?" The girl indicates the ground next to Victoria.

"Yeah course, its all yours." Victoria watches as the silver platter is laid on the grass in front of them. A pair of cotton towels, a bowl of water and several vials pique her interest.

"My master has instructed me to assist you with your needs."

"Master? Needs?"

"Yes.."

Victoria watches as the red head uncaps one of the vials, washing her neck with water and dabs a sweet smelling liquid on skin. Slowly the pieces come together and Victoria's jaw drops.

"Your..Your a feeder aren't you?"

Ariel stares questionably, placing the vial back on the platter.."Yes of course, I'm here for your pleasure."

Quickly Victoria launches to her feet cringing and backs away from the puzzled red head.."Hey sorry but I don't need any.. _Pleasure_ , I'm fine honestly."

"But my master.."

"He was wrong!"

Fear shimmers in deep blue eyes and Victoria sighs wearily.."Look I know your only doing as ordered but I cant feed off of you. I couldn't even if I wanted too."

"Am I unappealing?"

"Unna..No of course not! I'm just saying I can only stomach one type of blood. Thanks for trying to help but I'm not your average vampire. Until now I've never come across a feeder before."

Ariel slowly stands, her sliver tray scooped up in both hands and the girl smiles weakly.."Well I'm glad I could keep you company even if it wasn't to replenish."

"Yeah, see you around?"

 _"Ugh_..Perhaps."

Victoria smiles at the uneasy girl before she disappears back into the mansion.

"Jesus Christ.." A weary hand slides through ebony hair, blue eyes sweeping the bushes as the sound of heavy traffic echos from somewhere in the distance..

* * *

As the sun rises, Victoria silently paces down the open hallway, peaking inside vacant rooms and wary of her surroundings. She'd made up her mind half an hour ago, she has to connect with the social world again, even if its just for a minute. Blue eyes peer into an open office and she slides inside.."Hello?"

When there's no answer, Victoria quickly scans the room until finally she comes across a laptop on the back desk. Her stomach rolls anxiously as she slips onto a plush chair and opens the lid. A blank home screen appears on the screen and she thanks god before clicking on the web browser. Google pops up and she quickly writes _Facebook_ in the toolbar before typing her user name and password. Green eyes flicker to the slightly ajar door as she waits for her profile to load.

"Come on, come on.."

The home page rolls onto the screen, 473 notifications, 177 private messages and her heart swells. She scans all the messages from her friends and family, some talking about nights out and day trips with their families, some posting pictures of food and funny memes. She chuckles, blue eyes glossing over as she clicks on her notifications. She scrolls through the mass of comments, tags and messages made by her friends and family and dares click on her home wall. When she scrolls down, tears roll down her cheeks. The hundreds of _"We miss you"_ and _"Come back to us safely"_ comments unleash a tidal wave of emotion. She notes that every day since she was missing, her sister had messaged, had pleaded for her to come home to return to her family and friends safely, but a sob breaks free at a message made three weeks ago..

 _ **Vic I hope your out there somewhere safe. I wanted to tell you at the practice ceremony but I guess now's the best time as any..I'm pregnant, your going to be an aunt. Come home to us please, we're all still looking, dad misses you and we love you, please come home Xxxxx**_

Another sob rips around the silent space, tears flowing from Victoria's chin and dampening her shirt. Fingers hover uncertainly, ready to respond before slowly, she presses a key..

* * *

Blue eyes stare blankly out of the window, the sun ready to rise in the distance and Victoria sighs when an alarm blurts out and the shutters slide shut encompassing her in darkness. She moves over to her nightstand, flicking the lamp on and sits on a plush chair by the table in the corner. Her regret is heavy, she betrayed them, had the chance to stop but betrayed the Queen.

The door swings open, crashing against the wall but Victoria remains seated, sensing a familiar anger beating into her. The thud of heels closes fast before Victoria finds herself quickly scooped up by her throat and tossed onto the bed. Seething dark eyes flicker white as the Queen stalks towards her.

"What have you done?!"

Victoria rights herself, sliding towards the edge of the bed and stares grimly at her fidgeting hands. Firm fingers grab her chin and wrench her head up.

"Answer me!"

"I.." She pauses, her head dropping downward and the royal softens a fraction at red rimmed eyes. Quickly Victoria's head is pushed back up, the less than steely Queen glaring down at her.

"We had an anomaly in the system, Facebook, your Facebook it seems! Now what have you done?!"

"I just needed to look."

"You foolish girl! What did you possibly hope to gain?!"

"I don't know, I just thought if I saw their faces again it would help."

"And did it?!"

"..No.."

"Exactly! Why do you think I have restricted your access to technology! This is precisely the reason! Your old life is gone and you witnessing it at this stage is moronic! You are clearly not ready emotionally and now you have gotten yourself into a state!" The Queen huffs, stalking back and forth with frustrated hands on her hips.."You will not touch another piece of technology, do you understand?!"

A lone tear slips from bloodshot eyes and Victoria nods weakly.

"I have many things to attend to so you will stay in this room until sunset, and then we will discuss your actions further! I am very disappointed Victoria, you have damaged my trust yet again!"

Victoria's focus darts to the retreating Queen but before she can utter an apology, the door is slammed shut. An audible sigh echos around the room and she collapses onto the soft double bed. Her thoughts race, her mind chaotic as eyes slide shut to try and deal with her latest failure..two days, then it'll all be over...

* * *

A loud pounding on her door jolts Victoria awake and she bolts upright.

"You've been summoned pure blood!"

She sighs weakly, sliding from the bed and cautiously opens the door. Relieved, she spots a lonely Emma and no extra escort. During incidents like these, the Queen would usually send elite and they'd man handle her all the way to the woman.

"Your an idiot! Now move!"

Victoria walks amongst the halls, her and the Queens daunting conversation playing through her mind. She thinks of things to say, excuses, but nothing fits, she simply has to tell the woman the truth..Even though it sounds like the stupidest thing ever. She frowns as shes lead outside and towards a large warehouse structure down the long pebbled path.

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep walking."

Victoria picks up on the low mummers and chatter of a crowd as they close in on the building. Several elite positioned at a steel door snap to attention and Emma nods. Suddenly Victoria's being restrained, her arms pinned behind her back as shes marched through the doors.

"Wait! Emma whats happening?!"

The blonds absence instigates Victoria's struggles as shes dragged into the darkness and tossed to the floor. Frantic blue eyes watch as the soldiers quickly vacate the concrete cell with the wall collapsing to seal her in. Victoria launches to her feet, fear driving her wild as she stumbles in the darkness, hands frantically trying to find a way out but there's a groan of steel and the metal under her feet is slowly rising. She panics, the ceiling closing fast until the concrete slides to one side and she squints into the light. A blast of wet fur drives her senses crazy as the platform stops with a shake and she squints into the distance. A large arena with grandstands filled with noisy vampires makes her stomach roll violently.

Unnerved blue eyes dance between the dozens of people sat staring at her before gliding to the royal box several feet above the sand. Her focus settles on the Queen who watches stoically and Victoria finds herself scowling as a familiar presence slithers into her mind.

 _ **"What the hell's going on?!..I thought you wanted to talk?!.."**_

 _ **"I decided a lesson would be more useful.."**_

 _ **"What lesson?!.."**_

 _ **"You seem to forget why you are here, what your training has been for, so I am going to enlighten you.."**_

The Queen waves a slender hand passively and Victoria startles when three metal gates to her left begin to slide open. She shuffles back from the growling within the darkness, blue eyes darting from the voids to the Queen.

 _ **"What the hell are you doing?!.."**_

 _ **"Making a point.."**_

Three very large muscly Lycans stalk into the arena, fanning out around Victoria and snapping viciously. She notes white hollow eyes, void of any intelligence picking her apart and she shivers. A mass of cheers and noise from the crowd almost deafens her as adrenaline kicks in and she fidgets incessantly.

 _ **"This is what you are fighting, what you are protecting your past from.."**_

 _ **"So what?!..You expect me to rip them to pieces to prove I have to be a killer now?!.."**_

When there's no answer Victoria snarls, blue eyes rolling over red and elongated fangs slipping forward. The three wolves surround her, chains around their necks clanging as they snap serrated teeth.

 _ **"FINE!..YOU WANT ME TO BE A KILLER.."**_

Her features pop, her face distorting but an overwhelming force in her mind sends her dizzy.

 _ **"You will not trans mutate!.."**_

 _ **"LIKE HELL I WONT!.."**_

Victoria tries again, only for a surge of pain to force her to one knee. A lycan lunges forward and she quickly rolls to one side.

 _ **"Do not disobey me again!.."**_

Victoria screams her frustration, launching herself at one of the beasts. It slashes at her but she slides between its legs, jumping onto its back and snapping its neck with one swift tug. In a flash shes taring chucks out of the second and quickly on third as the crowds cheers die down. Ten seconds later a bloody Victoria is left panting as the last of the Lycans drop to the floor, the beasts jaw almost torn off and blood seeping into white sand.

The arena's silent, red eyes burning into the Queen whose watching with an uneasy council and Archie by her side. Victoria's anger rages, senses loosing their focus and quickly she scoops up a dead lycan and tosses it at the crowd with a screech. A number of bodies quickly avoid the dead weight as it crashes into the grandstands.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CAME HERE TO WATCH?!" She quickly picks up another and throws it at the crowd again.."YOU WANT MORE?!"

 _ **"Victoria stop.."**_

"NO!" Victoria snarls at the frowning Queen.."They want to see some psycho demon, then that's exactly what they'll get!"

The Queen darts to her feet, brown eyes widening as Victoria's body shifts and cracks, scales pulling forward and vicious claws grinding into bloodied sand.

Emma quickly races into the royal box with her gun at hand.."My Queen orders?!"

They watch as the final bones click into place and a deafening roar bellows over the crowds frightened cries.

"Assemble they guard, fire on my order only!" The Queen, Emma, Peter and a contingent of elite quickly head for the arena gate as Victoria extends her wings, bending metal walls outwards at the pressure.

Her minds clouded, a deep anger and the erratic vampires attempting to scurry from the grandstands sending her wild. She growls, watching frightened bodies flee until a particular red head catches her eye. The small woman cries out as frantic feet stomp over her body in a bid for freedom. The time Victoria spent with Ariel in the garden flashes in her mind, pulling her from behind the darkness and her growls simmer. There's a cock of guns behind but she refuses to acknowledge the guards and makes a bid to shoo away panicked vampires to free the red head.

"Turn around and trans mutate immediately!"

Victoria tenses at the Queens clipped tone but instead, gently scoops up the bloody battered girl and carefully lays her down on the sand. The Queen watches and carefully approaches the gentle giant with Emma and Peter in tow. Red eyes stare at a frightened Ariel, tears continuing to spill over deep blue eyes as the girl edges away from razor sharp teeth.

"..Ariel.."

Ariel pauses, her sobs light.."Vi..Victoria?"

A weak smile pulls at serrated jaws as Victoria grumbles, nodding her lumbering skull. A royal gown slides into view and she huffs, pulling away from the red head and stares at hard brown eyes.

"You disobeyed me."

"And you tricked me."

"You will be punished regardless, now trans mutate."

With a growl, Victoria rips part of a banner from the wall and her body begins to shift. Ten seconds later, shes wrapping her naked frame in the weathered banner piece and frowning at the sand.

"Get her some clothes and take her to the box. No one enters without my authorization."

With a bow, Emma grabs Victoria's arm, the girls angry blue eyes flickering up to meet the Queens before shes marched out of the arena.

 _ **"I am sorry Victoria but this needs to be done.."**_

Victoria frowns to herself at the gentle voice in her mind, a complete contrast to the Queens angry features a few seconds ago and her stomach churns anxiously..

* * *

The clock strikes _**0** **4:00**_ and she cries out when a bolt of electricity shoots through her body. After a few seconds the pain stops, arms dropping harshly from the chains attached to the ceiling and she whimpers at the pressure.

Victoria hangs within the center of a small cage in the darkened room. The metal bars hum with electricity, shocking her brutally every fifteen minutes as bloodshot blue eyes are reminded of the time from a large antique clock hung outside her cell. She knew something bad was going to happen but never thought this would be her punishment. Essentially its torture, something she thought she was passed, but then she remembers their cruel methods of discipline as she continues to repress her sobs. Her anger melted away hours ago and now shes just left with her despair and acceptance.

An alarm rings and she flinches expecting pain but then remembers sunrise and the shutters. She sighs, relaxing her aching arms and stares wearily at the metal floor. Tomorrow night is going to be tough but she has to do it, its the only way to feel at peace. Breaking out is going to be difficult but she has a plan, she needs to scout the gardens again just encase, but with a little luck she can leave without detection for a while. Another chime and wide blue eyes snap up. _. **0**_ ** _4_ :** _ **15**_ already..A surge of fire rips through her and she screams painfully. After a moment, her body tugs against the chains and a tear slides down her cheek..One more day..

* * *

Her face crashes against the soft pillows, the escorting soldiers quickly vacating her room and closing the door behind them. Victoria drags herself fully onto the bed, grabbing a mass of fabric and weakly tossing it over half her aching body. She twitches, her body spasming from the electricity still dancing across her muscles but she tries to relax. Shes found the more she does, the lesser the pain is and huffs into the sheets. Her stomach growls viciously, her hunger making itself known as she remembers she hasn't eaten since leaving Barthmont.

The door quietly opens and closes but she refuses to engage the well known presence slowly kneeling by the side of the bed. There's a long drawn out silence, the feeling of being watched irritating her before a cold hand gently lands against her blazing hot cheek. She feels the limb flinch back momentarily but it soon resumes its soothing pattern.

"You know why I had to do it.."

Weary bloodshot eyes slide open, focusing on the Queens grim features but soon slide shut again with a weak huff. The hand on her cheek reaches into lifeless ebony hair and massages her throbbing skull but Victoria slowly reaches up, weakly pushing the gentle hand from her head and the Queen bites her cheek.

"I thought that if I showed you who you were fighting, then maybe you would accept your new life over your old..I miscalculated.."

Victoria frowns, carefully turning her head away from the woman with a grunt and the royal stares despondent at the rejection.

"You need to replenish, you have avoided it since Barthmont.."

Victoria spasms, a painful groan rumbling within her chest before it slowly passes leaving her muscles to recover. There's a dip on the bed and she flinches, attempting to pull away from the contact when an unexpected hand curls around her face.

"You must feed..It will make you feel better."

There's a knock at the door and the hand quickly retreats back into the Queens lap.

"Enter!"

The door swings open and Peter steps inside, lowering his head.."My Queen, Archie wishes to speak with you about the latest movements in London's underground, something has arose that will need your attention." The boys brown eyes flicker to the unmoving body on the bed as the Queen primly glides to her feet.

"Inform him I will be there shortly."

With a bow and a last glance at Victoria, Peter slips from the room and closes the door.

Guilty brown eyes refocus on the spazeming body on the sheets before the Queen lays a gentle hand on Victoria's back.."I need to deal with this problem, I will be back shortly and then you will feed." With no replay, the Queen frowns grimly and glides from the room with a soft click.

She wants nothing from that woman. The Queen's crossed a major line today and its not something Victoria's willing to forgive so easily. Her muscles ache painfully, her body slowly shutting itself down while her mind fogs. But even with stubborn persistence, she cant prevent the darkness from surrounding her and dragging her under..

* * *

The flickering of London's lights calls to Victoria through double glazed windows and she groans, her muscles crying out as she flips herself onto her back and attempts to sit on the edge of the bed. She never knew electricity could make her feel so shit, shes pretty sure a few of her organs bare scorch marks after her little session in the box.

With a grunt, Victoria attempts to push herself onto her feet but stumbles, grabbing the bedside table and leaning heavily. After a moments composure, she finally manages to drag herself onto a chair in front of the window. Leaning back wearily, her focus remains on the lights in the distance and she smiles weakly when Big Ben catches her eye..One more day.

"I miss music.." She mumbles.

Victoria's eyes slide shut, mind picturing memories of concerts she visited and how she danced to her favorites bands. She remembers the old songs her mother used to listen too and hums a gentle tune to no one but herself. When shes finished, a tear rolls quietly to her chin and a shaky hand weakly wipes it away. There's a knock at the door but she remains seated until a moment later, Peter steps inside holding a cup of blood.

Brown eyes scan the room, landing on a reserved Victoria before hes pacing over and jabbing the cup in her direction.."The Queen commands you replenish."

Victoria glances at the cup and then at steely brown eyes hovering above. With a sigh, she snatches the blood and gulps it down in one fluent motion. A moment later the cup is being roughly shoved back into his hand and she continues staring out into the darkness.."I'm done so get out."

He growls and she steels her jaw, fists tightening as her strength returns.

Peter spins and paces towards the exit.."Disgusting špina."

"What did you just say?" Victoria rises steadily from her chair, the boy glancing back and the disgust on his face irritates her immensely.

"Remember your place demon or you'll find yourself barbecued a second time." He smirks and her anger boils over.

"It'll be worth it if I get to rip your fucking head off!"

He chuckles.."Not when the Queen has you on a tight leash."

"You little.." She quickly stops herself from pouncing on the smug child and watches him chuckle and stroll down the hall. Rage flaring, she grabs the door, slammed it shut with such ferocity, one of the hinges breaks off and it almost topples over into the hallway. Her aches and pains only fuel her frustrations as she pounds a fist straight through the bedside table. With a wince, her bloody broken hand slides back out of the wood and she collapses to the carpet floor, cradling her injury. She hears padded feet running towards her room and sighs when an angry blond pokes her head inside.

"What the hell have you done now?!"

"What does it look like!"

"Hey, don't get cocky with me pure blood! The Queen will be notified.."

"FINE! I don't give a shit anymore, tell her! Have her throw me in that box again and let your little friend watch! I don't fucking care!" Victoria launches to her feet, kicking the broken night stand and slapping various trinkets from atop her drawers.

Emma carefully approaches as curious green eyes flicker to Victoria's broken and bleeding hand.."Little friend?"

"That smug little bastard who thinks he's better than everyone!"

Emma sighs, grabbing the broken door and propping it against the wall.."What did Pan say to you?"

"It doesn't matter! No ones going to do shit anyway cause I'm nothing but filth to you all!" Victoria screeches, her foot connecting with the table again and Emma is quick to shove her onto the bed.

"You need to calm down, flying off the handle will only get you in trouble! That's what Pan wants, he wants you to suffer and then the smug bastard can gloat when your punished!"

"Who the hell is he anyway?!"

"A sneaky son of a bitch who wormed his way up to being Archie's second. Don't get me wrong, hes a talented soldier but he doesn't always fight clean. I think they're replacing him soon so that grin will be slapped from his face. Now calm the fuck down!"

Victoria huffs, her focus sliding to the battered bedside table.."Fine."

"Good, now your going to have to wait until the Queen decides you replenish again to heal that hand. We don't have any of her blood in stock so she'll have to see to you personally. I'm sure that'll be a fun conversation." The blond whirls, heading for the open doorway.

"Your not going to tell her are you?" Victoria states worried.

"No but you are, so you better have a decent reason other than Peter Pan pissed me off."

And without a backwards glance, Emma paces down the halls and out of sight. Victoria fidgets, glancing at her swollen hand and quickly wraps it in a pillow case. Well the Queens not here yet so she has time..

* * *

Stepping out into the nights air, shes wary of the elite soldiers watching her carefully as she strolls down the pebble driveway. Stone crunches under her boots, the large metal gates leading to the outside world getting closer and closer. Her heart races the closer she gets, eyes watching as fancy cars drive by unsuspecting to the true nature of the glorious building in the background. A pair of patrol guards step out of their box and approach warily.

"Is there something you need miss?"

Victoria stares at the mans slightly tanned skin and smiles.."I'm just taking a stroll, it isn't often we get fine weather at this time of year."

"Yeah your right there."

Victoria smiles at the man.."You busy?"

 _"Nah_ , been quiet tonight. This place has its moments though."

"Yeah, I guess so." She wanders towards the bars, yearning to be set free but the mans hand quickly tugs her back.

 _"Whoa_ there young lady, these gates are electrified, don't want to get too close."

"Guess not." Victoria smiles weakly, taking a step back and sighs. The guard spots blood seeping through the white pillow case and frowns.

"You okay?"

She glances at her arm passively.."Yeah I'm fine..Well, I should be heading back inside."

"Yeah, and make sure that's seen too."

Victoria nods.."See you later."

"Bye miss."

Victoria takes one final glance outside the gates before making her way around the side of the mansion. She traces her steps, notes where the elites are and mentally maps the bushes and shrubs in her mind. She peers over at the cast iron gate leading into an interconnecting garage and zeros in on the lock. At full strength she can break it off but she'd have to be quick as not to alert the guard on the wall. She circles back to the large water fountain, dipping her uninjured hand in the cool water and gently removes the pillow case. A few droplets sooth over the bloody scratches torn into her wrist and she winces.

"Mláďa?"

Quickly the pillow case is thrown back over Victoria's battered hand and she shy's the limb under her arm. When there's only silence, the apprehensive Queen slides onto the fountain wall in front of her. Blue eyes avoid brown and the royal fidgets.

"I apologize for not returning for your feeding earlier. It seems word of Barthmonts attack has reached other continents and Lycan movements have increased." After a pause, a slender hand gently cups Victoria's cheek but the girl pulls away and gets to her feet.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Victoria starts to walk away when a firm hand grasps her elbow and she hisses painfully at the vibration through her broken hand. The Queen frowns, spinning her and refocusing on the bloody pillow case.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing just..Fell over." It was the lamest excuse ever but Victoria sticks with it and attempts to pace away. She doesn't get far and is quickly spun, brown eyes growing darker.

"Show me!"

"No! I don't need your help!" She pulls at the woman's increasing hold but remains in place.

"I command you show me now!"

"Get off!" Victoria is shoved to her knees, legs crunching into stone before she pulls desperately at the hands forcing her to remain knelling.."Stop it! Let go!"

"You will obey and show me your injury!"

"God damn it! How are you so fucking strong!"

Victoria pulls with all her might but the Queens grip remains solid. Defeated, she slumps back on her heels, her breaths heavy as she slowly unwraps the bloody makeshift bandage from her hand. Glassy blue eyes remain downcast, the iron grip on her shoulders slacking as her arm is carefully raised. Brown eyes scrutinize the purple inflamed skin and various scratches.

"What happened?!"

"I already told you!" Slender fingers grasp Victoria's chin and pull her focus to steely brown eyes.

"God why cant you just leave it?!"

"Do I have to invade your mind?!"

Victoria growls, pulling away from the cold touch.."I got angry, broke my door and sent my fist through the bedside table! There, you happy now?!"

"Why?!

"Because someone said something to me and instead of ripping his smug little head off, I destroyed my room!"

Victoria attempts to stand again but hands push her back to her knees and she roughly shrugs the limbs from her shoulders. The Queen stares perplexed before slowly crouching and attempts to draw frustrated blue eyes towards her.

Victoria slaps the gentle hand away and sneers.."Don't touch me!"

The Queen looks genuinely hurt causing Victoria's scowl to slip a fraction.

"I simply wish to.."

"To what?! Give me a pat on the head and hug the pain away?! Well it doesn't work like that _your majesty_!"

Tears remain sealed in angry blue eyes, Victoria's head pounding with a painful migraine.

"You are in pain, let me help you."

Victoria leers at the confused Queen.."You think you can have me repeatedly electrocuted for ten hours and I'll come out of it wanting your help?! Wanting to even look at you?! You tortured me again! You caged me like some fucking animal and let everyone laugh every time I screamed and begged to be let out!"

"You disobeyed me.."

Victoria laughs bitterly.."So yet again you get to put me in a position where you know I'm going to go crazy, and then when I _don't_ lose my temper and save Ariel from being trampled to death, I get electrocuted for no reason?!" She scoffs.."Oh yeah but I forgot, your the Queen and you can do whatever you want, have me bow at your feet or risk being beaten I think you said! Well here I am _my Queen!_ On my knee's for you in front of your people!"

The fidgeting Queen quickly looks around and confirms that most of her patrolling guards are watching their interaction.

"Victoria I.."

"Save it! Just send me to the box and lets get this over with...At least now I know what to expect.."

Victoria keeps her focus on the pebbles under her knees, a tear sliding from weary eyes as she sighs her defeat. She doesn't have the will to fight the Queen anymore, her fate was sealed when she was attacked by vampires months ago. This anger she feels is a constant burden and it will never go away. She was never an angry person before all of this but now she feels shes just turning into some mindless beast.

"Victoria." The Queen tries to coax the girls head up but blue eyes continue to avoid her.."Victoria, please look at me."

That elicits Victoria's attention and she watches wearily as the Queen carefully wipes a lone tear from her cheek.

"I was foolish into thinking that the arena demonstration would have helped you settle into your new life. I take full responsibility for your suffering and that weighs heavily on my heart. I cannot do anything to erase my past actions but I can help you heal, if you are willing to let me."

Victoria stares, a small frown still creasing her features as gentle hands finally entrap her cheeks and rub gently.

"What happened to make you injure yourself?"

"It doesn't matter! What happened happened so can I go now?!"

"No, you will tell me of this mans identity and what he said that upset you so."

"Why?! So you'll tell him off and put him in the naughty corner for hurting my feelings?! Nothing will happen and you know it!"

"I ask because you need to expel your pent up anger and stop inflicting self harm because of it."

"Yeah but..Whatever!" Victoria huffs, her well of excuses drying up and a small smile slides onto red lips.

"What did he say to you mláďa?"

"I just want to forget about it."

"And when you do it only eats away until something bad happens. Trust in me Victoria, trust you can talk to me about anything."

With a weak sigh, Victoria's shoulders relax as she stares into gentle eyes.."It was that boy Peter. He called me disgusting filth and told me to remember my place or you'll drag me back to the box by my leash."

The Queens soft features pull into a dangerous glare and Victoria shrinks away slightly.

"Nothing that little spratek said is true. Do not let him get under your skin. One day soon he will be reminded of his place and when that time comes, I will personally let you watch his demotion."

A small grin tugs at Victoria's lips but she soon finds their foreheads pressing together. The darkness and anger in her mind slowly seeps away, a strange light banishing the painful feelings and she hums at the sensation.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Come.." The Queen glides to her feet and Victoria stands with a grunt, avoiding all eyes around the garden who quickly carry on with their business when the Queen glares at them.

"Let us tend to that hand."

With a nod, Victoria follows the regal woman back into the warmth of the mansion, her mind a little fuzzy but fear eating away at her. She has the woman's trust almost indefinitely, and what shes about to do will most certainly shatter that trust..Tomorrow evening and it will all be over..


	33. Chapter 33

_AN:Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for your comments! Also I feel I should mention that this story is a emotional roller-coaster for our couple. There will be some definite ups and downs still to come that shape Victoria and the Queens future, but I think for now, we should see if Victoria makes a good decision or a bad one..lol :D_

* * *

 _The Next Night:_

Victoria stalks amongst the bushes, checking the watch she stole from someones dresser. She has forty minutes to get halfway across London, it shouldn't be a problem, but getting out of the grounds undetected will be. She tugs her hoodie further over her face, blue eyes darting from soldier to soldier on the walls. She counts in her mind, waiting ten seconds and watches one of the guards turn their back on her escape. Quickly she glides across the grass, jumping over the stone path and pushes herself into the high hedges. Again she counts and watches the second guard head away from her position. Quickly she scoops up a stone, counting down from three and snaps the lock, throwing the pebble and slipping through the gate. The broken lock draws attention from the first guard but the stone quickly redirects his focus. She presses herself against the wall, praying her diversion was enough and releases a shaky breath when the soldier continues his rounds.

Her stealthy feet dash for the garage and she slips into the shadows avoiding a patrol team. After a moment, blue eyes peer up at the fifteen foot wall and she shakes her limbs. Pushing off the garage wall, Victoria propels herself up and onto the border separating her from freedom. She glances back at the mansion, her heart sinking but she quickly drops to the street and dashes off into the night..

* * *

She checks her watch, heart racing and lungs burning. She needs to hurry and get this done before anyone catches wind of what shes doing. Victoria runs down the street, darting around drunk and laughing civilians and smiles..Old times. Her feet carry her faster and faster as she sprints across the city square and heads alongside the library to a secluded spot by the side of the road. Sliding to a stop, blue eyes peer into the wide side street and spot a lone figure shifting uncomfortably in the distance. Tears blur her vision as she takes a deep breath and slowly approaches.

The woman quickly whirls and Victoria senses the persons fear and anxiety. With a weak smile, she pulls down her hood and audible sobs tare from her sisters chest. Soon enough Lisa is crashing into Victoria's arms, the woman's cries audible and her crushing hug only filling Victoria with joy.

 _"Oh_ my god!..Wh-What happened?! Where have you been?! You just disappeared and we couldn't find you!"

"I'm sorry Lis. Something happened and I had to go."

Lisa pulls back, tears streaming from angry blue eyes.."Without saying a word or..or even leaving a message for us?! You just disappeared! We thought you were dead!"

"That was the point.."

Lisa frowns as Victoria gently rubs soothing circles on the woman's arms.

"I need you to listen to me Lis, I don't have much time."

"What are you talking about? Come on lets go home."

Her sister tries to tug her forward but frowns when Victoria doesn't budge.

"I'm going to tell you a few things that might scare you but I need you to listen okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay."

"I cant go with you."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Lisa shut up and listen for a minute." Victoria scoops up Lisa's hands and squeezes lightly.."I came here because I couldn't just abandon you, to let you think I was dead. I needed to come and get peace for both of us, and for dad. Something happened, something I couldn't control and I have a few things to do before I can come back to you guys."

"Well what happened? We can help."

Victoria shakes her head.."I'm sorry but I'm on my own with this one."

"So that's it?! You mysteriously disappear for half a fucking year and then come back to tell me your going away again?!"

"Pretty much.."

Lisa slaps Victoria again and again, Victoria's arms trying to protect her head as her sister beats her wildly.

"You selfish bitch! You know what you put us through?! What you put dad through?!"

"I'm sorry.." Victoria quickly darts away from her sobbing sibling and stares grimly.."I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I never asked for it but I'm not going to run away like I did with mum.."

Red rimmed eyes peer up at Victoria and she gently, encompass Lisa in a tender hug.."You have your own life and a baby on the way, I wont have you mixed up in all of this, but I'll see you guys again someday."

"When?"

"I don't know, but I promise I'll come back, and I've never broken a promise have I?"

Lisa pulls back, studying Victoria closely.."You've changed..Something happened while you were away."

"You have no idea, but one day I'll tell you."

"Just not today.."

Screeching wheels draws their attention and they quickly refocus on black cars suddenly blocking the front entrance to the ally.

"Shit! You need to go!"

Victoria ushers a confused Lisa to the other end of the ally but two other unmarked cars come to a screeching stop in front of their exit. Victoria's adrenaline pumps and she clings to her sister when half a dozen soldiers quickly move to surround them.

"Whats happening?!"

"Damn it!"

Guns are cocked, barrels pointing at the two and Lisa lets out a cry. Quickly Victoria shields her frantic sister behind her before panicked eyes quickly lock onto a very angry vampire Queen and Emma storming towards them.

"Lisa I need you to listen, no matter what happens, you cant interfere."

"Victoria.."

"Promise me!"

"I.."

"You deceitful traitor!" The Queen screeches her fury.

"Wait, I can explain.."

The Queen continues her charge and Victoria presses Lisa flush against her back. Before she knows it, her head is wrenched to the side, a loud slap, and then another, and then a crunch of bone before shes stumbling back with a bloodied face and Lisa is screaming by her side.

"GUARD!" The Queen bellows furiously.

Elite quickly grab a hysterical Lisa and drag her from her wounded sister.."Get the hell off! Let me go!"

Victoria quickly snaps to attention, ducking the Queens fist and charges at the elite, knocking them over. She grabs Lisa, pulling the crying woman behind her again and backs away from the seething Queen.."Please listen to me.."

"I suppose this defiance is recompense for yesterdays punishment?!"

"I wasn't doing it to attack you, to attack anyone.."

"LIAR!"

Victoria quickly avoids a sharp claw intended for her stomach and moves away within the circle of guards.

"You think you can call on your sibling and suddenly your old life is restored?! Your even more moronic than I thought for thinking such a thing will ever exist! All you have done here is involved her in your mess and now _I_ will have to clean it up!"

"You lay one finger on her and I'll.."

A savage hiss echos around them, the royals eyes flickering white.."Do not threaten me dievča or I will beat your sister in front of your eyes!"

Blue eyes frantically dart around to the soldiers surrounding them and a way out becomes dwindling.

"Fuck you! What have you done to my sister you bitch?!"

Victoria watches fury flush the Queens features and she quickly whirls, clamping a hand over her sisters mouth.."Stop talking!"

Lisa wrenches her hand away.

"Has she kidnapped you?!"

"Its complicated.."

Suddenly a rough hand grabs Victoria's shoulder and she watches Lisa's horrified face as she sent flying through the air and crunching into a brick wall. She hits the floor with a harsh thump and groans at the stabbing pain now based at the back of her skull. Blue eyes flicker open, Lisa's scrambled choking immediately drawing Victoria's attention and she stumbles to her feet. She rushes at the pair, the Queens hand clamped around her sisters neck but she slides to a stop when pure white eyes dart to her threateningly. Her panic piques, focus flickering between both women and she quickly does the only thing she can, she drops to one knee, bowing her head deeply at the royals feet.

"Please my Queen I didn't intend to betray you! Look in my head if you don't believe me, just please let my sister go! I'll serve any punishment, Anything just please.."

There's a hiss from above before a rough hand clamps onto Victoria's skull and she cries out from forced entry into her mind.. _ **She sneaks from the mansion, her heart sinks staring back at the building but she reluctantly disappears into the night..She approaches the nervous shadow..Lisa sobs on her shoulder..They hug fiercely..She tries to explain shes not coming home.."So that's it?! You mysteriously disappear for half a fucking year then come back to tell me your going away again?!".."Pretty much"..Shes feels a deep regret.."I needed to come and get peace for both of us, and for dad"..**_

The heavy presence in Victoria's mind pulls out and she grunts, a fresh wave of blood snaking from her already bloodied nose as she staggers to one side. Lisa's body thumps to the floor beside her, the young woman desperately trying to take in air and Victoria quickly pulls her sister into her lap protectively.

Grim blue eyes peer up, confusion and anger alighting the Queens features as the royal stares intently.

"I cant move on in my new life if my old one haunts me every day. I need peace..My family needs it even more. You know I'm right.."

A flurry of emotion passes through glaring brown eyes before the Queen takes a hesitant step back. Victoria releases a shaky breath, gently pulling her sister onto wobbly legs and checks the woman's already bruising neck.

"You'll need to put some ice on it."

Lisa frantically grabs her hand, fearful eyes glancing at the glaring Queen behind.

"Please come with me."

"Did you move my stuff from the apartment?"

"Y-Yeah why?"

"Look in my jewelry box, in the compartment underneath you'll find mums necklace. I want you to take it."

"Wh..No, we can go home together and you.."

"Lisa I'm not going home, at least not that one anyway.."

The Queens steely facade slips slightly.

"Take mums necklace and wear it for me, then when I see you again you can give it back." Victoria smiles weakly as tears stream down her sisters cheeks.

"But what about the wedding? What about your niece or nephew?"

The Queens glare slips, slightly alarmed eyes darting to the girls stomach.

"I'm sure Rachael will be thrilled as chief bridesmaid, and as for Mick or Lisa junior, tell them..Tell them their aunt Victoria is always watching so be good. _Oh_ and if Mick decides to call the kid Rooney, I'll come out of hiding and personally kick his ass."

 _"Oh_ he wouldn't even suggest it because Id sooner throw him out on his ass if he did." They smile.

The Queen suddenly clears her throat and Victoria nods at the woman weakly.

"Remember mums necklace okay?"

Lisa quickly pulls her sister in for one last crushing hug.."Course, I'll hold onto it until you get back..I love you Vic, stay safe."

"I will, love you too."

Victoria pulls back, tears gently rolling down her bloodied cheeks as she pushes her sibling towards the far exit. Lisa stumbles backwards, her focus never leaving her waving sister as she walks out onto the street.

"Bye old life.."

A hand clamps onto Victoria's shoulder as she watches her sister disappear into the night.

"Come on Victoria."

Without protest, Victoria's escorted after the placid Queen by Emma and slips into the back of an unmarked car. She glances at the monarch, brown eyes staring vacantly out of the black tinted window and Victoria fidgets the whole ride back to the mansion. At least she got some peace, at least she can move on..If the Queen allows her too that is...


	34. Chapter 34

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _2_ _D_ _ays Later:_

Her minds blank but sated. Shes done it, shes given her sister peace and now everyone can move on..Well mostly everyone. Victoria was dragged into this cell after her little family reunion. The Queen has completely blanked her for the past two days and shes rarely been fed. Shes really screwed up, the relationship she thought they were building has been destroyed but she clings to some form of hope. If the Queen was truly mad at her, the woman would have had her beaten or sent to the box, but nothing. She gathers the Queen will be thinking deeply about what to do next, if she could just speak to the woman then maybe she could help put her mind at ease.

The door to Victoria's cell slides open and she curiously watches Archie shuffle towards the bed, but she scowls when a smirking Peter catches her eye in the doorway before the metal is closed with a clang.

"How are you feeling?"

Surprised, Victoria sits up and eyes the man curiously.."I'm fine...Hows the Queen?"

Archie studies her, clasping his hands behind his back.."She's the Queen."

"Of course she is." Victoria sighs weakly, obviously the Queen is in a state and has boxed herself away like always.

"I'm here to ask a favor. The Queen gave me permission to remove you from the cells, but our mission is on a need to know basis."

 _"Okay_..So what do you need me to do?"

"I was hoping your sense of smell could detect a priceless artifact we've been searching for. We know its somewhere under us in the tunnels but I cant pinpoint where."

"So you want me to sniff it out?"

"If you could, it would help us greatly."

Victoria smiles weakly, rising from the bed and popping her shoulder.."Do you have anything I could get a base from, like a fragment from that era so I have something to compare the smell too?"

"I'm afraid not. The artifact is rare hence why its been lost for many decades."

"Right..Well could you show me where you think it might be?"

"So you agree to help?"

"Yeah course. I don't mind lending my nose if it gets me out of here."

"Excellent, but there's one more thing.." Archie bangs the metal door and soon it swings open and a smug Peter paces towards Victoria holding a silver and red collar.."We need to make sure no incidents occur."

"And if you even think about pulling your demon forward, you get shocked with a thousand volts."

Victoria frowns deeply as Peter attempts to clamp it around her neck, but in a flash shes snatching the metal from the boy and the bodies in the room shift defensively. Angry blue eyes flicker to Archie, the man staring trepidatious and she sighs. She cant be upsetting people anymore than she already has.

"I can do it myself!" The metal is slid around her neck and she flinches when it clicks into place. A red light flickers on letting them know its active.

"Okay then, lets get going shall we? Peter you lead the way."

The boy bows his head, heading into the gardens mausoleum as Archie and Victoria are escorted into a set of tunnels under the building..

* * *

Victoria darts to one side, a rat as big as her head scurrying across a set of catacombs holding the dusty brittle bones of the dead. Her heart beats wildly, the little adventure shes found herself exciting her and she pictures herself as Indiana Jones in the temple of doom.

"This is the last location that was mentioned within the scripture we found on the artifact.."

They approach a solid wall, various abstract lines carved into stone as torches are lit either side and Victoria curiously runs a hand over the surface.

"We were hesitant to start blowing holes in the walls, the cavern could collapse and our research lost."

"Yeah.."

Blue eyes zero in on the stone and Victoria blows at the dust, pressing her ear to the surface. Something pulls at her, something angry..but also desperate. She inhales deeply, catching a tang of metal before dust makes her sneeze and Peter scoffs.

"Well?!"

She scowls at the boy.."How about you be a good little boy and go wait in the corner while I do your job for you?!"

Peter snarls but with a glare from Archie, he storms off down the cavern, leaving them in silence.

"Do you have anything? Have we been looking in the right place?"

"I think so..There's something.." She smooths a hand over the wall, fingers trailing down the grooves carved in the surface and startles when part of the stone shifts clockwise. Wide blue eyes glance back at an intrigued Archie as she continues to shift the piece and stands back. She scrutinizes the wall, the lines confusing her but she begins to simultaneously rotate small and large circles hidden within stone.

"The grooves are a puzzle..Here.." Archie pulls out an old parchment and they both study the ancient text.."Slnko stúpa, keď naša esencia opustí svoju stopu... _ **(The sun rises when our essence leaves its mark)**_ We thought it was a mad mans scribbles."

Victoria stares at the foreign footnote on the parchment before refocusing on the wall.."Sun rise.." Quickly she begins turning the circles, pointing the interconnecting lines towards the center and stands back. They wait but nothing happens.

"Well that didn't work."

"It was a solid idea, but there must be more." Archie approaches the puzzle, mumbling to himself.

 _ **The sun rises when our essence leaves its mark.**_ Victoria smooths a palm through her hair, the riddle flying through her mind and she frowns. Slowly her hand rises to the wall and her feet move several steps backward. She remembers how the wall smelt of iron and notes the small groove within the center. The lines become more and more focused until her back hits the opposite wall and blue eyes widen.

"That's it!"

"What is it?"

"The sun rises when our essence leaves its mark!"

Victoria quickly pulls a knife from an elites belt and slices across her palm. Archie is quick to settle his guarded soldiers and watches curiously as Victoria begins tracing blood along the upper grooves in the stone. When shes finished, the top of the wall looks like a sunrise and with a grin, she slaps a bloody palm in its discolored center.

The pair quickly dart back when a thump from the other side shakes the cavern and the wall begins to slide into the roof. Peter comes rushing at the pair, his gun raised and elite soldiers training weapons on the new opening in the tunnels.

"I am so Indiana Jones right now! This is fucking awesome!"

Archie chuckles, shoving his parchment back in his pocket and follows an alleviated Victoria into the cavern.

After ten minutes of wandering and ducking spiderwebs, Victoria stops abruptly, quickly pushing a distracted Archie back from the edge of a seventy foot drop into a pit.

"Whoa hold on there.." Her foot pushes a stone over the edge and after a pause, they hear it clatter against something metal.

"Somethings down there."

Victoria squints, making out several beams and poorly constructed staircases criss crossing across the darkness and down into the abyss. She also notes the strange beam of light breaching the cavern ceiling and illuminating a single spot in the pit below. She frowns questionably.."There has to be a way down.."

"Yeah your right.." Peter chuckles.

Suddenly gunshots ring out and three dead elite tumble over the edge and into the darkness. Victoria and Archie whirl, quickly darting out of the way as the last elite is kicked over the edge and screams before a sickening crunch below. Wide blue and grey eyes stare down the barrel of a gun as they're backed towards the cliff by a grinning Peter.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stand down immediately!" Archie roars.

"My days taking orders from you are done."

"You traitorous.." Victoria moves forward but a gunshot and the pain in her hip has her crying out and dropping to one knee. Archie quickly moves to help, glaring at the satisfied smirk on Peters lips.

"Why?!"

"You think I'm stupid?! I know your planing on replacing me!"

"That's because your a power hungry child that has no business being in a position of command! I made a grave mistake promoting you when there are others far more loyal and talented!"

Peter leaps forward, kicking Archie square in the chest and Victoria quickly tries to grab the man as he's launched over the edge. Too late, she cries out as the screaming man falls into the darkness and feared blue eyes dart back to the boy looming over her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the Queen knows you went batshit crazy and killed everyone. She'll be so disappointed in her pet."

"You little.." Victoria quickly grabs his gun, wrenching it from Peters grasp to throw it into the pit. She attempts to rugby tackle the boy to the ground but is pushed back and grabs Peters backpack as she collapses close to the edge. Peter struggles, quickly slipping one of his arms free and holds her suspended body over the pit. Wide blue eyes stare but Peter only smirks, releasing the pack and Victoria cries out as she plummets into the darkness..

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Ugghhh_..."

Victoria shifts, a fierce pain in her leg and hip making her groan painfully. An explosion above has her curling into a ball, debris falling all around and rocks jabbing into her sides. After the cavern stops shaking, blue eyes slide open, squinting into the darkness as she painfully drags herself to her feet and feels the edges of the cavern wall.

"Come on..come on!"

Her hand flinches back when it presses to something metal, something round and cold. Curious eyes coast to the beam of light streaming down from somewhere above so grabbing the metal plate, she pulls, finding it tilts up and down. An idea has her carefully walking to where the light ends and she smiles, bending a metal plate and watching in awe as the light bounces off several reflected plates to illuminate the pit. She stares in wonder at silver steel snaking into the walls, a large broken throne looking down over a podium at the center of a sliver platform. But its the elegant broken sword at the podiums center that has her captivated.

There's a groan and blue eyes dart over to a body hidden beneath rock and over grown foliage. She quickly rushes over and relieves the body of the debris finding a battered Archie.

"Lie still, you've probably broken something." Her suspicions are correct as a bloody bone pokes from white skin at his leg. She cringes, almost gagging and quickly wraps her shirt around his thigh, tying it tightly.

"We-We have to get out of here." Archie stutters painfully.

"I don't think we can. Peter set off some sort of explosion and I can only assume its blocked our only way out."

"Your demon..Use your power..The cavern isn't that deep, if you use.." The man cries out, his hand curling around his ribs.

 _"Shhh_..You'll be okay. I need you to take this collar off then."

"I-I cant..I need the proper tools.."

"Well what tools?"

"Peter had them.."

"Were they in his backpack?"

"Ye-Yes.."

Blue eyes quickly scan the cavern.."Where the hell.."

Victoria pulls at her hazy focus, zooming in on the broken stairways and her eyes widen when she spots the black backpack sat on a ledge forty feet up.."Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"The pack, its like four stories up!"

"Go.."

"Not without you, I cant climb that thing and get back in time before you pass out.." Quickly Victoria grabs a bunch of vines and rips the dead soldiers garments apart. With a cry, Archie is sat up and they sit back to back.."Your going to have to help me." She tosses vines and makeshift ropes over her shoulders and around their waists. After a few minutes, she ties the ends securely and painfully stumbles to her feet with Archie secured to her back.

"W-Wait.." His bloody hand aimlessly reaches for the artifact and she allows the dwindling man to tentatively slip it off the podium.."I cant believe..we found it.."

"Yeah well lets actually live to enjoy it shall we.."

Archie hugs the sword to his chest as Victoria prepares herself at the walls edge. She pulls a fraction of her demon, the collar shocking her a little but she finds razor claws sliding forward. With a deep breath she begins climbing, her punctured hip and legs burning, her muscles screaming at her but she perseveres. Twenty feet up she slips, soil and sliver shards plummeting to the ground before she gets a foothold, clinging to dirt for dear life and crying out at the weight attempting to drag her down. With a screech, her climb continues, edging closer and closer until a bloody hand desperately tares into the platform and she heaves them both onto the flat surface.

"Ar..Archie..The pack.."

Victoria takes in desperate breaths, Archie slowly pulling the bag into his lap and pulls out a vial of blood from a coded box.

"Here..Put this on the red light.."

She reaches back, uncapping the vial and inhales the smoky scent..The Queens. Tipping the blood, she gasps when silver splits open and the collar is slid from her throat.."Right..I need you..To get off me.."

"Right.."

The ropes are cut free and a groaning Archie rolls off her back. She props herself up with a cry, focusing on her demon and tugs it forward. Soon her lumbering mass slips from the platform, falling back into the pit but four heavy paws break her fall and soon she roars into the cavern. Scooping up a grinning Archie, she quickly launches herself at the ceiling and begins carving away at stone..

* * *

Peter emerges from the cavern entrance and wanders into the gardens. Quickly he puts on a show, limping with the superficial wound he made earlier and holds his bloody and dusted arm for effect. Immediately elite approach but he ushers them off and heads straight for the mansion.."I need to speak with the Queen immediately."

A soldier darts off and a minute later the Queen and Snow step out into the garden. Peter drops to his knees in front of the pair, looking pitiful.

"What is going on? Where is Archie?"

"Dead my Queen.."

The elite shuffle, Snows white eyes widening but the Queen frowns.."How? Where?"

"He commissioned the demons help to recover an artifact from the tunnels. We scouted the last known location but the demon, she..she.."

"SHE WHAT?!" The Queen roars making the people around her startle.

"She got frustrated and tried to break through the cavern wall. Archie was against the idea but she lost control and the cavern collapsed. I was sent further down the tunnels so I avoided the main collapse but..I tried my Queen, I'm sorry it wasn't enough.."

A small gasp escapes red lips, Snow noting confusion in wide brown eyes as the Queens hand clutches painfully at her heart. The royal remains in silent confusion for a brief moment, heartache slowly creeping into glassy brown eyes until Snow quickly addresses Peter.

"Assemble rescue teams immediately, I want that cavern secure!"

"Council woman I don't think its wise.."

There's a tremor and they all stumble, pots from the mansion windows sliding to the floor with a crash.

"What was.."

Another tremor more volatile stirs the pebbles on the floor and Peters fidgets unnerved as he slowly gets to his feet. A muffled roar has guards priming weapons and combing down the gardens.

Suddenly an explosion of stone and dirt launches into the air, white wings pulling a giant mass of scales into the sky with a roar and everyone startles.

"Victoria?" The Queens eyes shimmer with happiness.

The demon soars into the sky, her wings beating frantically as she climbs higher towards the cloud cover. She hovers, grey cotton balls swirling around her as red eyes scrutinize the weak body delicately grasped in her huge claws.

"Time to go home."

Victoria swoops down, darting towards the secluded sanctuary and snarls when red eyes lock onto a wary Peter.

Elite pull back, quickly jumping out of the demons path as Victoria lands with an earthquake before gently setting a wounded Archie near the back door.

"Victoria.."

Victoria squints, noting happiness in the Queens glassy eyes and her heart flutters, but a fleeing Peter suddenly grabs her attention and she roars, quickly catching the boy in her tail and throwing him against the side of the mansion. He crumbles to the ground with a cry before Victoria's dragging him in front of her, pinning the squirming body to the pebbles and leans in with an aggressive roar.

"STOP! EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone pauses at the furious Queens behest, the giant dragon, a trembling Peter, the shifty guards and a wary Snow with Archie in her lap.."Now someone will inform me what is going on and it better be sufficient!"

"Maj..Majesty.."

The Queen glides over to a badly injured Archie.."Get him a feeder immediately!"

A pair of soldiers quickly rush into the house, pushing passed a noticeable crowd just as George and Midas squeeze their way out into the chaos.

"What happened Archie?!"

"Peter..he's a traitor..Tried to kill us.."

"Why?!"

"For my position.."

"Vairocana?! Is this true?!" Seething brown eyes flicker to the dragon but its focus remains on the panicking mass under its paw.

"I'm going to enjoy squishing you until your head explodes!" Victoria seethes.

"VICTORIA!"

Quickly Victoria's focus darts to the livid Queen.."He tried to kill us and blame the whole thing on me! He deserves to die!"

"That is not your decision! Release him!"

Victoria huffs, squeezing the boy a few times releasing painful grunts and groans. Her claw hesitantly pulls back but a second later, its slamming back down at Peters side, making him scramble backwards.."You better get out of my sight you little shit!"

"Guard!"

Immediately Peter is being dragged to his feet and pulled in front of the livid Queen.

"By the time I'm through with you boy, you will have wished I let her tare you apart! Take him to the box until sentencing!"

"No wait! Get off me!" A struggling Peter is dragged into the mansion as Ariel quickly rushes to Archie's side and allows the man to feast on her neck.

Victoria groans at the blood loss and pain, her legs finally giving out and her body crashes to the earth with a tremble. The Queen is quick to approach, brown eyes scrutinizing the bloody gashes and puncture wound torn into the demons side and back leg.

"You are hurt."

"But what an adventure huh?" Victoria grumbles a weak chuckle and a small smile tugs at red lips.

"Trans mutate so we can get you inside, it is unwise to have an injured Archdemon on our doorstep."

With a grunt, Victoria's bones begin to click back into place and the Queen quickly retrieves Snows offered cloak. A few seconds later, Victoria's wrapped in fine white silk, blood staining the cloth before an elite is scooping her into his arms and hazy blue eyes watch as they all head back inside...


	35. Chapter 35

Victoria shifts, soft sheets and a plush mattress attempting to sooth the intense pain growing from her leg and hip.."Wh.."

There's a dip on the bed before a cold palm is curling around her face. Blue eyes groggily slip open, blurry vision distorting the glass chandelier above. Tilting her head, a mass of dark hair pulls into focus and Victoria groans.

"Be still mláďa and drink."

Something cool touches Victoria's lips, a hand gently propping her head up and she slowly slurps the smoky metallic brew. With each sip she feels herself getting stronger, her aches and pains diminishing and she moans satisfied when the last of copper liquid is eagerly pushed down her throat.

"...What happened?"

"You fell into unconsciousness before retiring to your room last night. I have had you monitored and thought it best you replenish when you awoke."

Victoria refocuses on warm brown eyes and smiles weakly.."Thanks."

The Queen frowns.."What for?"

"For watching out for me.."

There's an uncomfortable pause, Victoria fiddling with her hands until she can meet brown eyes again.."I'm sorry for what I did with Lisa."

"I must admit I feel betrayed by your actions..But I also realize your need for doing them. I hope you found what it was you were searching for because such endeavors will not be happening again."

"I know but I feel a weights been lifted, that I can finally focus."

"That is good to hear."

They stare at one another a moment, the Queens thumb smoothing against Victoria's cheek.

"Have you killed Peter yet?"

"After sentencing has been given, I will inform you of his fate. Archie briefed me on your excursion. It seems he is alleviated at his new finding."

Victoria chuckles.."Yeah, he was almost at deaths door but wouldn't let me leave without the damn thing. Is he okay?"

"He has recovered thanks to his feeder and Snows medical expertise. He wishes to thank you personally when you are well enough."

"I'm fine now that I've had something.." Victoria moves to get up when a hand gently pushes her back to plush pillows.

"You have only just fed, wait a while until you are at full strength."

Blue eyes scrutinize the concerned Queen.."Are you okay?"

"I am well."

"No your not."

"I believe I am."

"Believing and knowing are two different things, and I know somethings wrong."

A flicker of anger passes through brown eyes.."Victoria I am fine!"

"And now your getting all defensive because you know I'm right."

"No I am getting defensive because you insist on angering me with the same line of questioning! You asked me a question and I have told you the answer!"

"No you told me a lie."

"Enough! You will stay on bed rest until I am happy you are well enough to wander the mansion!" The Queen moves to get up but a firm hand yanks her back to the sheets.."Release me now!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

The Queen snarls and attempts to rip her wrist from the girls grasp but finds herself dragged onto the bed fully. She struggles under Victoria, pushing at the strong body atop but her hands are pinned to the sheets and she hisses viciously.."If you do not release me in three seconds, I will beat you senseless!"

"Somethings upsetting you."

"GET OFF!"

Victoria stares and easily picks out the building distress creeping into angry brown eyes. Slowly she releases the woman's wrists, carefully tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind an ear and leans in for a hug. The Queens ridged body steadily relaxes, Victoria's hold gently tightening as careful fingers smooth within an elegant doo. Cold hands tentatively cling to her back and neck, pulling their bodies further together as a cold cheek presses against Victoria's neck.

"I thought you had left me behind."

Victoria's heart clenches painfully, the emotional whisper causing her to wrap the unnerved Queen further into their hug.."I'm not going anywhere without you.."

Victoria presses a soft kiss against the woman's cheek but red lips quickly intercept and shes pulled into a heated kiss. A desperate tongue invades her mouth, fingers gripping her fiercely and Victoria groans when a hand slides under her shirt. She shifts, delicate fingers sparking her arousal and her mind races. Shes never had sex with a woman before. What if she does it wrong? Regrettably Victoria pulls back from lavish red lips and stares at the sightly confused Queen.

"Something distresses you."

 _"Ugh_..No I _ugh_.." Victoria clears her throat, shifting off the woman but is quickly pulled back on top.

"Trust me as I have you."

Victoria's cheeks flush, blue eyes avoiding at all costs.."Its a little embarrassing.."

"Nothing you say will breach these walls."

"Its not that, its..Well.." Brown eyes wait respectively and Victoria clears her throat again.."I've never..You know, been with a woman before." The heat from her cheeks is almost scolding as a sly grin slides onto the Queens red lips.

"That is nothing to be embarrassed about. We will not partake in anything you are uncomfortable with. If you accept Životných partnerov, all confusion will be absolved."

"You..You still want to be life mates after what I did?"

"The connection we have is not defined by simple actions mláďa. Granted what you did hurt me far deeper than I thought possible, but from what I have observed, you have been betrayed by my endeavors many times yet forgave me and moved on. Perhaps there is more for me to learn, perhaps you can teach me a better way.."

Victoria smiles brightly, a small chuckle confusing the monarch beneath.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"No..I just never dreamed we'd be in this position, that my life would change so much in a matter of months."

"I stated your new life would come to fruition eventually."

"Was that an _"I told you so_ " your majesty?"

The Queen smirks.."What kind of Queen would I be if I did not show superiority to my subjects every now and again."

"And to her life mate?"

Brown eyes widen and dance between blue. The room stills, the silent space holding its breath.

"You.."

"I do."

Victoria's hand slides across the royals heart until fingers softly caress the black puncture holes at the woman's throat. A gasp draws her attention, tears in pregnable brown eyes drawing her closer until her body is being pulled down harshly into a crushing hug.

"I apologize for my weakness.."

Victoria smiles weakly.."Feeling happy enough to cry isn't weakness. Never feel like you cant express emotions around me. I've never judged you and I never will, so if you need to cry just do it, I'll probably end up crying with you anyway."

The Queen chuckles weakly, her face buried somewhere within Victoria's chest. They lay together for what seems like an eternity until a soft knock at the door jostles them from bliss. Victoria steadily climbs off the regal woman and helps her to stand.

"Come!"

The door opens and a steely Emma paces in and bows.."Your majesty, we have Barthmont on call. Marco wishes to speak with you urgently."

"Very well, I will be down in a moment."

Green eyes flicker to Victoria, a ghost of a smile tugging at the blonds lips as she bows again and leaves the pair in peace.

"I guess a Queens work never ends."

"Indeed...Would later be acceptable to discuss the ritual with you?"

Victoria takes the pensive woman's hand and squeezes lightly.."Course, now go and show your subjects some superiority."

A cheeky grin rolls onto red lips, a cold hand cupping Victoria's cheek before the Queen paces from the room with her head held high..

* * *

Ever since shes got here shes been fed nothing but the Queens blood. The smoky sweetness is good but shes found herself craving real food. Victoria tugs open fridge after fridge, finding only blood packs and things in jars that almost make her sick. She sighs, slamming the last of the doors but jumps when a familiar figure is suddenly stood by the door. Ariel shifts anxiously.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No its fine, just looking for some proper food in this place."

"Well I..I can make you something if you like? As feeders we have strict diets and insist on home cooked meals for our masters pleasure."

 _"Ugh,_ yeah okay."

"Do you like fish?"

"I do but unfortunately I cant really eat it, I've got a strict diet too. Do you have anything meaty?"

"Will beef be okay?"

"Yeah that's great."

"Okay well, if its acceptable, I can bring it to your room when I'm done?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind sticking with you, I'm kinda board sitting on my own up there.."

Ariel's eyes widen, the girls surprise noticeable through fidgeting hands.

"Or if you feel uncomfortable I can just.."

"No no I just..I've never had company before."

Victoria smiles weakly at the trepidations girl.."Then make a plate for yourself and we can eat together."

"II..Oh..Okay."

"Lead the way." Victoria gestures to the exit, the girls bright smile making her heart leap as she follows Ariel into the basement.

On arrival, Victoria finds over half a dozen young men and women laughing and joking whist delectable produce simmers and bakes on several stoves. Her stomach growls in anticipation, a smile gracing happy lips at the normality of the basement..This must be the human aspect of the mansion.

"The look on his face though.."

"I thought that thing would have eaten him.."

"I would have.."

"Same.."

Ariel quickly clears her throat and all eyes dart to the wary couple. Victoria fidgets, fear and anxiety cutting through the once happy atmosphere..Obviously they had been talking about her.

"Guys this is Victoria.."

"Hi." She gives a little wave but no one dares move.

"This is Rick, Mary and Tilda.."

Rick is a tall lean man, eyes blue and hair sandy blond, he leans towards the woman named Tilda, her blond hair and green eyes darting to the floor uncertain. Mary seems to scuttle back as if a naughty child whose just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"And the other three are Jerry, Kim and Matthew. I'm making Victoria late dinner if you guys are almost done."

Quickly a flurry of activity swarms the kitchens, the group of feeders quickly cleaning up their mess with utters of _no problem_ and _we're done anyway_. Victoria watches most of the group slide around her and quickly vacate the kitchen as Rick and Tilda begin to turn off the stove with semi prepared food still on the boil.

"You don't have to leave.." The pair glance up at her questionably.."Stay, finish cooking, I haven't come to push you out, I was just was offered a proper meal for once.."

Rick and Tilda glance at one another as Ariel begins prepping the beef with a gentle smile.

"Please, sit.."

Victoria gestures the large oak table in the center of the room and the pair apprehensively slip back into their seats. Victoria smiles brightly, sliding into a vacant chair at their other side and scrutinizes the bizarre underground kitchen. She feels for them, its like feeders have to eat, sleep and socialize separately from the vampires upstairs.

"Hey Ariel? Do you guys always eat down here?"

"Yes mostly, unless we're requested to attend in special indulgences with our masters."

"Right..Hey, this may sound like a weird question but what do feeders do?"

The red head turns back hesitantly.."Well..we make sure our masters are well fed."

"Hence the name feeders." Ricks speaks up placidly and a sly grin pulls at Victoria's lips.

"Did you guys like..volunteer or something?"

Rick and Tilda share questionable glances before Ariel quickly jumps in.."Victoria isn't a normal vampire. She doesn't know much about our ways."

"Because your an Archdemon?"

Victoria smiles weakly at a shifty Tilda.."To be honest I'm not really up to date with what Archdemon's are either, or vampires, or pure bloods. I think the only thing I know how to be is human."

Tilda gapes.."P-Pure blood?"

"We heard rumors you were discovered at Barthmont, that the Queens been fashioning a new weapon against the Lycans but we never dreamed you..That you'd be so.."

Victoria cocks an amused eyebrow at a curious Rick.."Different?"

"Special."

Blue eyes slide over to Ariel's warm smile and Victoria's heart leaps. Maybe there are people that actually like her, demon hybrid and all.

"Well good for you." Rick says proudly.

"I'm sorry?"

"With everything going on, I'm glad you kept your humanity through it all. I cant imagine the training they put you through."

Victoria fidgets and Tilda notices, laying a gentle hand on Ricks arm.."Yeah well enough about training, I think we've all experienced our fair share.."

They all descend into silence, Ariel continuing to cook away, preparing two dishes while Tilda reciprocates for Rick and herself. Victoria's eyes peer into Tilda's copper pot and watch the gentle bob of dumplings bob up and down. Victoria's senses drive her wild, the smells rolling over her making her stomach growl wanting.

"Nice going with Pan.."

"Rick!" Tilda scolds.

"What? He got what he deserved. Most of us knew about his dirty methods anyway."

"Then why didn't you report him to Archie?" The pair laugh and Victoria frowns.

"I'm afraid its not that simple Victoria." Ariel smiles weakly before Rick quickly interjects.

"What she means to say is Archie is sometimes blind, even with those glasses."

"He's a good man, looks after everyone here and keeps the city in check, but he can be blind to those closest to him sometimes."

Victoria frowns weakly.."I suppose he was too comfortable with his position and Peter jumped at the chance for power."

"Especially when Peter found out he was going to be replaced."

"Luckily for us you were here to scare the shit out of him.."

Victoria chuckles at a grinning Rick.

"I would've payed to see you pop him like a tube of toothpaste."

"I don't disagree with you there." Tilda hums in agreement.

"Yeah well, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't with the Queen and all."

There's a pause.."...You going out with her or something?"

"Rick!" Tilda barks.

Ariel glances around unnerved.."Perhaps we change the conversation?"

"I was just asking.." A tense silence encompasses them but a moment later, Rick leans toward Victoria.."..Well are you? _Ahhh_!" The sound of a wooden spoon against the mans skull reverberates off the walls. Rick cries out, clutching his head as a livid Tilda hovers a big spoon over him threateningly.

"The Queens private business is her own so shut it!"

"Sorry!..Jesus!"

Victoria smiles weakly as the man grumbles under his breath, rubbing his sore scalp. She'd love to tell them, tell somebody about her and the Queens breakthrough but even she isn't permitted to disclose such information. Tilda's right, the Queens private business is her own and now apparently she's become part of that business.

"Here's a question, do feeders pledge submission to the Queen?"

"We do but its not what you think."

Victoria frowns questionably at Ariel before Tilda quickly jumps in and elaborates.."Other vampires, hatchlings and in your case hybrids, experience an intense form of submission."

"The blood pool?"

"Yeah. The rest of us, feeders, lycan operatives and humans are presented with a token after we've submitted to one of the Queens generals."

"Generals?"

"Archie." Rick points out.

"There's hundreds positioned in sanctuary's all over the world."

Victoria frowns.."How did you even find out about vampires?"

Rick smiles weakly.."Well I was a mess on the streets before I got picked up by a few elite soldiers. Apparently the guy I owed a lot of money too was tied to the sanctuary. I was dragged in front of pan and he offered me an alternative to being murdered."

"Your Pans feeder?"

"It wasn't all that bad, he only summoned me at feeding and then left me alone to do what I wanted."

"What will you do now?"

"Probably be reassigned, most likely to Archie's next second."

"And what about you Tilda? How did you get wrapped up in this freaky world?"

Tilda fidgets.."I..I lost my parents and little brother in a car crash seven years ago."

"I..I'm so sorry."

Ricks hand lands gently on his friends leg as Tilda continues.."After they died, I had nothing left. My parents had loads of money so I just went on a bender and spent it any way I could. One night I got so fucked up I didn't really register I'd been dragged into an ally and a guy was tearing my neck open."

Victoria frowns.."Vampire?"

"Yeah, but then some guys in leather armor cut the guys head off right in front of me. I was so shocked I couldn't even move and I must have passed out. Next thing I know I'm in here and Archie's giving me an ultimatum. He said I could leave, go back to the downward spiral I got caught up in or I could seek out a better life, so here we are."

"So your Archie's feeder too?"

"No, I mainly bounce from soldier to soldier when its needed. Otherwise I'm filling bags for the fridges."

Victoria nods, blue eyes gliding to Ariel who's adding the final ingredients to the delicious beef in the sizzling pan.."What about you Ariel?"

"Me? I guess I've always been a feeder. My mother and father had served the Queen before me, and their parents had before them. A lot of us are generations old, that's why vampires don't really go hunting on the streets anymore, blood is never in short supply due to the amount of pledges they get yearly."

"You mean your family were like setting you up to be a feeder for the rest of your life?"

"It doesn't sound so bad. Being a feeder means you're always taken care of, no bills, no fears of where you'll get your next meal, someones always there to take care of you."

Victoria hums, obviously Ariel has grown up understanding that being a feeder is a way of life and accepts it thoroughly. Its the girls choice, all she can do is accept it too.

"What about you Victoria?..If you don't mind me asking."

 _"Ugh_..No I don't mind, I don't think it has to be a secret. It was right here in London actually, forty minutes across town."

"You lived in London?"

"Yeah, had a crappy apartment in the West, moved here shortly after my mum died and got a job bartending. Its only been seven months since I met the Queen but it seems almost like yesterday.."

Victoria watches amused as Tilda and Ariel abandon their cooking and slide into their seats captivated.

"I was working late one night, I was knackered by the time I got out and I'd had a joint. I took my normal route but something wasn't right, I thought I was just being paranoid but some crazy guys with red eyes jumped me and tried to tare my throat out. Luckily Emma was there to save my ass, but I was so freaked out I just ran. The next night I was out with my sister and her friend. I went to get some money from the cash machine when Emma appeared. I didn't know what to do so I just panicked and ran, but unfortunately for me I didn't get very far. The next thing I know, I'm being held by vampires and the Queen's talking about pure bloods and my death."

"The Queen?" Rick looks to Tilda questionably.

"I thought it was kinda odd the Queen suddenly visited for a day a few months back. It must have been because of you."

"Yeah well, I soon found out about vampires cause she tried to drain me dry.."

Ariel frowns weakly.."But your still here..Why did she stop?"

"It wasn't by choice, it seems my bloods toxic to vampires, well almost all vampires.." They stare quizzically and she sighs.."Long story short, her bite unlocked mutant DNA hence why I'm an Archdemon slash vampire slash human. The whole, _she can only drink my blood and vice versa_ thing is too complicated to explain, and off limits I'm afraid."

"Well that blows my story out of the water."

Victoria chuckles at a grinning Rick, the two smiling women getting back to their cooking before a plate of steaming hot deliciousness is placed in front of Victoria's drooling mouth.."This smells incredible, thank you."

"You haven't tried it yet." Tilda slaps a cheeky Rick on the shoulder and Ariel shakes her head happily.

"Your very welcome Victoria. I'd be happy to make you anything, anytime."

Victoria smiles, nodding appreciatively as forkfuls of mouth watering beef are crammed passed pink lips..

* * *

 _AN: Thank you all for your continued support! This chapter was just a little info about feeders but I promise its building up to a pinnacle moment between the Queen and Victoria.._


	36. Chapter 36

_AN: Sorry about the late update guys and gals, I've been bouncing between fics I'm writing and needed to make sure I didn't make any grammar mistakes ;D..Oh and a HUGE thank you to you all for leaving over 100 reviews/comments!.._

* * *

Victoria's stomach groans, a gentle hand smoothing the distressed organ and a burp unintentionally slips from her mouth. A palm quickly covers closed lips, blue eyes darting around the library to see if anyone heard, but thankfully the space of dusty tomes remains vacant. That was some of the best beef shes ever smelt, just a shame it crumbled to tasteless ash in her mouth. She really should have asked Snow to concoct some of that stuff she puts in food.

Victoria closes the book she was reading, lazy focus sliding around the room until she spots a pale body poking out from one of the isles of books. Curiously she stands, stalking over and notes a skinny boys rags. The metal clamped around his wrists and throat make her cringe as the slave continues to fumble mindlessly with a small stack of books. She remembers the boy, he's one of Georges slaves..But wasn't he at Barthmont? She edges closer, the titles of his books becoming more distinctive and she smiles weakly at the array of children's books tightly clasped in brittle fingers.

"Hey there.."

There's a loud whimper, the books tumbling to the floor as the cowering slave quickly drops to his knees and presses his forehead to the carpet. Victoria frowns grimly, gently kneeling down and picks up _The gruffalo, A very hungry caterpillar_ and _Where the wild things are_. Sitting in front of him, a gentle hand lays against lifeless greasy hair and she feels him flinching further into the carpet with a whimper.

"Hey hey your okay, I wont hurt you I promise.." Softly she pushes his head up, luminous yellow eyes glued to the ground as he trembles slightly.."You like to read?" The boy shakes his head and she frowns.."Then why did you have these books?"

The slave shakes his head more vigorously, his fear building and it only confuses her.."Are they for someone else?" Victoria lifts one of the books and watches the boy cower away as if hes going to be struck with it. Is this what George does when he catches the boy reading?.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just curious about the books. I used to love The Gruffalo when I was younger.."

Guiding yellow eyes back to her, Victoria's still unable to get them to focus on her so instead, she slides alongside him, propping her back against the bookcase and pats the carpet at her side.."Come and sit with me.."

Immediately the boy obeys, eyes still downcast and slightly trembling. Victoria opens The Gruffalo and begins reading. After a while she notes yellow eyes coasting to the colorful pages, the slaves shaking stops and his focus is completely sucked into the fantasy world. After ten minutes, the weathered children's book is shut and Victoria picks up the remaining two.

"You want to read another?" The fidgeting boy nods apprehensively and she smiles.."Which would you like?" A timid finger shakily points to _Where the wild things are_ and with a firm nod, she opens the first page and begins reading.

After half an hour Victoria smiles like a Cheshire cat, the slave boy curled up against her as she finishes the last page of _The very hungry caterpillar._ With a light thud, the book closes and they sit in silence.

Suddenly the slave bolts upright, the time in his fantasy world broken and reality crashing back. Quickly Victoria's hand grabs him, he whimpers but is slowly pulled back into her side with a protective arm wrapped around his skinny body. After a while she feels the boy relax, an apprehensive cheek rubbing gently on her shoulder and her heart warms. George is the worst person shes ever met, arrogant, selfish and doesn't give a shit who he hurts through his vile ways. She cant even imagine what this slave has been through at his hands, and if she can give the boy a little comfort, if only for an hour or so, then shes made a difference. Her hand instinctively smooths up and down his cold arm and she peers down to find timid yellow eyes staring at her. A genuine smile rolls onto pink lips as she pulls him tighter into the hug.

"When I'm in the library, you can come by anytime and we'll read together okay?"

Yellow eyes hesitate, searching for sincerity in Victoria's words until a weak nod bumps against her shoulder.

"Okay then. Come on, lets get you up." Victoria helps the slave to his feet, watching the greasy scalp lower again but slowly she tilts yellow eyes to meet her.."Find us some good ones for next time, maybe about dragons and magic and knights."

A weak smile pulls at white lips, yellow eyes beaming with hope and Victoria chuckles.."I have to go, here.." The books are slid back into brittle hands and she slowly hugs the stiff boy.."See you soon okay?" There's a small nod on her shoulder and she pulls away smiling. With one last wave at the timid boy, Victoria slides alleviated through the large door and into the hall...

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

Victoria wanders back the mansion, a new book clutched in her hand and a smile on her face. Over the past two days the Queens been completely preoccupied with a certain mission in Germany. The royal wouldn't tell her much, just said some factions had gone rogue and the matter had to be dealt with immediately. The woman had apologized for her absence and truthfully, it had gotten Victoria down a little. They were supposed to discuss the ritual to become life mates but the Queens been so preoccupied lately, Victoria hasn't even had the chance to ask when she'll see the royal again. But all that aside, her little trips to the library has her in high spirits. The slave, or Tommy to her, has met her three times in the past two days and they've simply sat in the library for hours reading.

Blue eyes glance down at the book _The sword in the stone_ as she continues her journey to the gardens. She pauses abruptly, the sound of clashing metal catching her attention and she quickly paces out into the darkness of the garden. Her focus darts to Emma sparing with a beefy looking man, his long coat flapping behind him as he twirls, just managing to dodge the blonds blade. She also notes a stoic Archie watching from the sidelines and scrutinizing the fight.

Emma twirls, knocking the man on his back but in a flash, he's back on his feet and scooping up his weapon.

"Good, very good. Thank you Emma for your assistance, I think I've found my second." Emma and the man bow as a curious Victoria slides over to the trio. _."Ah_ Victoria, how are you? I haven't had the chance to thank you properly for saving my life."

"Don't mention it.."

Blue eyes flicker from Archie to the guarded mystery man. He's at least a foot taller than she is, his dark brown eyes placid and muscular body wrapped in leathers and silk. Archie notes them staring and clears his throat.

"This is my new second, Luscious."

Luscious bows stiffly and Victoria cocks an eyebrow, her stomach a little uneasy. There's something she doesn't like about this man.

 _"Riigghht_..Well, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Archdemon." His heavy German accent sends a shiver down Victoria's spine and she frowns.

"I prefer Victoria."

Sensing the tension, Emma is quick to step forward.."I'm happy I could assist Archie, now if you don't mind, Victoria and I have training to discuss."

"Of course, come Luscious, we'll officiate your promotion."

Luscious bows, dark eyes never leaving Victoria as he slowly paces after the ginger haired man.

"Archdemon..Bloody rude if you ask me."

Emma rolls her eyes.."Calm down, he's German."

"Yeah well, manors don't cost anything. And what were you on about training?"

"It was a distraction to get him to leave, I'm not in the mood to be dragging your beaten ass back to the box because you've bitten his head off."

"Fair enough."

Emma begins to walk back into the mansion but Victoria quickly paces after her.

"Hey Emma? Whose Killian?"

Victoria see's the vampire tense, Emma's back as stiff as a board while deep green eyes slowly narrow.

"None of your business!"

"Well it kinda is, I mean from him following me around town to me saving him and risking my own ass for his, I'd say I'm owed a little curtsy...I'll just ask the Queen if you don't tell me."

Emma scowls, a white fang flashing in irritation.."He's a feeder, my feeder! Nothing else concerns you so keep your fucking nose out of it!"

Victoria raises her hands defensively as the blond snarls, whirling back around and heads back inside with a stomp. Obviously there's more to Emma and Killian, the Queen said courtship..Are they dating?

"Victoria?"

Victoria yelps, whirling to find the grinning Queen behind her.."You really need to stop doing that. My heart will give out one day." A cold hand slides onto her emphatic heart and she fidgets when the purple bite mark on her neck flares up.

"Your heart is too strong for such a thing. I apologize for my absence today."

"Its fine, I know your busy, I just wish you'd let me help or something, there's only so much I can do around here you know?"

The Queen smiles weakly.."You are not yet ready, but some day soon I am confident you will prove your effectiveness."

Victoria grins.."Effectiveness? You could've just said I'll kick serious ass."

"A Queen is not so prude."

"Well unfortunately for the Queen, with me around, she might be picking up a few bad habits."

"Most unlikely, the more probable outcome is that _you_ will become hospitable to _my_ needs."

"We'll see."

The smirking Queen takes a step back and heads towards the mansion.."Come."

"Where are we going?"

"Patience dear.."

Curiously Victoria obeys, following the regal woman into the mansion and towards the back of the building. She pauses at the threshold of a large black door, the heat from the room restricting her breathing and she quickly steps aside when a number of robe covered vampires slide passed her in a hurry.

"Mláďa?"

Victoria slips into the sweating room, several large jacuzzi's propped against the back wall, massage tables dotted in front of hazy mirrors aligning the walls and slaves scuttling around the parlor, cleaning and attending to an adjacent room filled with oils, towels and other products. Blue eyes refocus on the Queen as slender fingers are clicked and several slaves quickly rush their monarchs side. Victoria fidgets, the royals black silk peeled from smooth white skin piece by piece. Slaves carefully relive the woman of her heels, an assortment of products, towels and a robe is hovered towards the Queen but she waves them off and saunters over to a frozen Victoria with a grin.

"Come.." Gently she takes the shifty girls hand, tugging Victoria over to the slaves and steps back.

Victoria startles when hands begin removing clothes, but just as she about to prevent it, the Queen grabs her wrist.

"Let them do what they are meant to."

With a grimace, Victoria's arms fall by her sides and the undressing continues. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Victoria's clothes are off and shes shielding her naked body from those around her. With a weak smile, the Queen guides the fidgeting girl to one of the jacuzzi's and they both slide into the heated water.

A content hum slips passed Victoria's lips, the bubbles and hot water soothing her muscles and softening her skin.."Why didn't anyone tell me this was here?"

"Would you have come alone and walked naked amongst my kin?"

"No."

"Then there was no reason to tell you."

Victoria pouts, watching the smirking woman drape her arms over the tubs edge. Perfectly rounded breasts peak from the bubbled water and she finds the distraction hard to allude.."Then why are we here now?"

"It is an ideal way to unwind. I have found myself crucially busy over the past week and in need of a release."

 _"Okay_ , so why am I here?"

"I was hoping you wished to discuss the ritual."

A flicker of disappointment flashes in placid brown eyes and Victoria mentally slaps herself.."Yeah yeah, course sorry. I didn't forget or anything its just you said you wanted to unwind, so I thought that meant no talking or something."

"I have the capability to relax and talk at the same time, I am not an invalid."

"Wait, that's not what I meant I just.." Victoria sees a grin tug at red lips and she frowns.."God damn it your doing it on purpose!"

A chuckle surprises the slaves bowing along the back wall as their Queen shifts across the hot tub and settles herself in Victoria's lap. Pissed blue eyes remain staring at the wall as arms drape around her neck and rounded breasts almost touch.

"You are so easily angered."

"Yeah well..I'm an angry person."

"No..Your not.."

A wet hand presses to Victoria's heart and she shudders, uneasy blue eyes flickering up and finally realizing their proximity. Her heart rate increases, eyes widening at the growing smirk on red lips.

"It seems the situation is getting dangerous.."

She never realized before but the Queen is a prominent tease. Victoria shifts, her breath hitching when their breasts touch and submerged wet curls press against her thigh.

"The ritual will take three days. We will be bound together and submerged under priesvitnosť in all that time."

Victoria frowns.."What does pressvitnost mean?"

"It is an ancient liquid that separates us from the rest of the world..But there is more.."

The apprehension on the Queens features makes Victoria fidget uncomfortably.."What is it?"

"..Before we are bound, we will be instigated into a state of near death."

"We're gonna die?!"

"No but we will be close to it. The purpose is to meld our minds, preserve our soul until we reemerge on the third day."

"What happens during the three days? Do we just sleep?"

"No, we are pulled into each others minds, our most private of thoughts, our deepest of secrets are revealed. You specified earlier you wanted to learn more about me, about my past, well you will know everything soon enough."

Victoria takes a breath, emotional brown eyes peering down at her as her mind races. The book left out several details of the merge, the fact she nearly has to die for one, but Snow went through the same thing with David and they're okay. She refocuses, the awaiting Queen hovering above and she smiles weakly.

"I'll admit I'm scared but..But I was scared when I started having feelings for you, and when I kissed you, so lets do it."

"Are you certain, the ritual is intense, even I will be.." Brown eyes glance at the slaves.."Weakened, we will have to do it together."

"Haven't we always?"

A genuine smile graces red lips.."I never thought this day would come."

"Then lets not wait any longer. Come on, where's this ritual place then?"

A steady hand prevents Victoria's movement.."Unfortunately we must wait another day. The chamber must be prepped and everything in order before we begin. There must be no mistakes and everything immaculate. I must also announce to the clans of the world that my search for a mate is finally over."

"The world?! Your going to tell the world we're getting hitched?!"

"It is a matter of respect and authority I announce the bond."

"But what if people don't like me?"

"I care not for their feelings Victoria, I care only for their loyalty, and if I find out anyone slanders or breaks that loyalty, they will be wiped from this earth with the force of peklo raining down upon them!"

Victoria shrinks back a little at the dangerous look in terrifying eyes.."I'd hate to be those guys."

"Indeed."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Cheeky brown eyes dip to Victoria's breasts but quickly flicker over to the massage tables at the girls flushed cheeks. Slowly the glistening Queen pulls from the water and guides both bodies towards the benches.."I believe we have a spa here mláďa, and they will work wonders on you."

They both slide onto the tables, a swarm of slaves buzzing around them while oils and creams are brought forward. Victoria smiles, moving to lie down when her back suddenly catches her attention in the mirror. Her smile slips, the jagged criss cross of white lines scaring smooth skin has her heart sinking. She'd almost forget they were there, almost forgot the punishment she was given when she got them.

The Queen sits up, concerned from tears in grim blue eyes. She slips from the table, cautiously approaching and notes Victoria's attention.

After a moment, a hand lands on Victoria's shoulder. She flinches, a tear involuntarily slipping from her eye and shes quick to wipe it away, but soon cool arms encompass her and she melts at the contact.

"I am sorry."

Victoria nods, that's all she really can do, and surrenders to the Queens awkward hug..

* * *

 _Later That Night:_

Blue eyes sloppily slide open and peer into darkness. They drift, flickering to the numbers _**2:13**_ flashing from the alarm clock by her bedside. Victoria shifts, her stomach uneasy and instincts nagging her about an uncertain danger. Slowly she sits up, focus sweeping the void of her room as she runs an irritated hand through ebony hair..No danger. She shuffles back to the sheets but a low thump down the hall has her squinting at the closed door.

"Fuck sake.."

Slowly Victoria climbs out of bed with a sigh, bare feet padding against carpet and mind trying to convince itself that nothings wrong. Just to make sure, she quietly pulls her door open and heads to the last room on the right. She knocks quietly and waits. A few moments of silence later she huffs, intending to retreat to her room but catches a whiff of George's scent from under the door. Curiously she turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Blue eyes scan the empty room before landing on the wide open window. Frustrated, she paces over to her culprit and moves to slam it shut but pauses, blue eyes squinting into the darkness outside and catching a mass of four bodies scrambling through the gate leading to the garage. She frowns but curiosity gets the best of her.

 _"Ah, Ooo, Eee_.."

Bare feet scamper across pebbles and a relieved sigh follows when they make it to the healthy grass. Victoria glances around the garden curiously noting no guards manning the walls around the gate. Slipping through, she approaches the garage wall and frowns. Mumbled groans and hushed voices perpetrate her super hearing as she stalks around the outside of the building.

There's an angry muffle before a loud thud makes her cringe and the smell of blood fills the air..Georges blood. Alarmed, she quickly scrambles over to the side door, blue eyes peering through the glass and they widen when they spot an unconscious George being packed inside a black metal crate.

"Shit, so not good.."

"No it isn't."

Startled, Victoria whirls, intending to attack but a harsh crack to her skull renders her unconscious...


	37. Chapter 37

_AN: So so sorry about the delay, work has been a nightmare recently but I promise to update as soon as I can.._

 _Also Just a quick note, this chapter is the low before the high but please mind the trigger warnings as they are quite graphic.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Torture, Violence...**_

* * *

She'd awoke hours ago, as soon as her kidnappers had wheeled her and George off, what she assumes was a plane. Her feet repeatably kick out against the darkness of the black metal, her arms aching behind her back with heavy chains wrapped securely around her torso. She already tried screaming for help but it seems the damn things are measurably soundproof. Victoria gives her legs a rest, the air in the metal box getting thinner as she tries to control her breathing. Her mind's been racing none stop. Obviously the men were after George, but why? And how the hell did they get passed security?

Suddenly the top of the box is pulled off and she squints at the bright light above. Soon hands are grabbing her roughly, dragging her from metal and tossing her to concrete. She groans, the sound of guns cocking around her as blue eyes adjust.

"It seems your little soldier was just as useless as the rest George."

Victoria turns her head, spotting George whose bloody and beaten on his knees and bound with silver cuffs. The council man growls but he only gets a punch to the face in return.

"She's no ordinary soldier sir. As I stated in my message, she's an Archdemon."

Blue eyes snap up, Luscious's dark eyes flickering to Victoria's for a brief moment and her anger simmers.

"You BASTARD!"

Quickly Victoria scrambles to her feet, launching herself at the man but two men rush forward and throw her painfully to the ground. A heavy boot and knee wedge themselves in her back and she cries out.

"The collar will keep her from her true form but she can still be deadly Drake."

"And that has been taken under advisement.." Drake, their leader, holds himself tall, glaring down on George with burning yellow eyes.."Not even the Queens pet will save you now!"

"Fuck you!"

Victoria gets a sudden punch to the face and begins battling fiercely with her bonds.

"Shut her up!"

Quickly a silver bit is forced into Victoria's mouth and secured at the back of tussled ebony hair.

"You think you've won?! Traitors and filth like you are always put back in their place right before they die by my hand!" George spits at the man.

"You don't seem to realize the tables have turned George, no one is coming for you, the Queen wouldn't risk the journey with the Lycans mobilizing in the west. She may have been onto Luscious here but she has no idea where this hideout is or who was involved with your abduction. Your expendable George, and rightfully so."

"Špinavý polovičný plemeno! Then go ahead and kill me!"

"Death is too good for you, after what you did to me, to my son, you will suffer more than anyone has ever known! You will be shown no mercy!"

Victoria stares at George, his eyes defiant and determined but there's a hint of something else..Fear. She could almost laugh but this is serious, if they plan to torture George then what are they going to do to her?

"Mercy?! I don't want it! I never gave it to your son! You must have been watching him, watching how I broke him every second of every day.."

George chuckles and Victoria cringes at the amount of fury building in Drakes yellow eyes.

"I beat him to within an inch of his life and made him believe he deserved it. When he wanted to read, Id beat him so he would kiss my boots and say he was sorry. Your son is gone, the only thing left is the slave I created you stupid kretén!"

She can almost see steam coming from Drake's ears as the man darts forward, bludgeoning George with spiked knuckle dusters until the councilman slumps to the floor in a broken bloody mess. She stares, fear driving up her spine and stomach doing back flips. She doesn't want to be beaten like that, she doesn't want to be here. The mans eyes lock onto her and she shudders.

"Get her up!"

Two man roughly drag Victoria to her knees.

"You defend this špina?! Then you share in his fate!"

Victoria groans, shaking her head desperately but it doesn't stop the many blows battering her face, ribs and back. Drake slams his heel against her spine and a strangled cry echos around them. After the third crunch and agonizing scream, a door to the right opens and a skinny boy rushes over and throws himself to his knees in front of a battered Victoria.

She coughs, blood coating the metal bit and the already crimson concrete around her. Swollen blue eyes attempt to remain open when a gentle hand lands delicately on her shoulder. She cant move, cant breathe properly but a set of timid yellow eyes slide into view and for a second, she thinks shes hallucinating. Georges slave, the one shes been reading with in the library, the one she called Tommy, lies down on the floor beside her. Grim yellow eyes watch carefully whilst his brittle hand gently rests against sticky ebony tresses. There's muffled voices but Victoria remains focused on yellow eyes as too soon, the slave disappears in a haze of blurry darkness..

* * *

There's a thump and a strangled cry muffled by concrete. Victoria tries to open her eyes but finds them sealed shut, she tries to move her arms, her legs, but metal bites into bruised flesh and she whimpers. She hasn't felt this scared since Emma beat her that first time at Barthmont.

Another crack and screech has her shifting on her lumpy mattress, the springs sticking into her damaged ribs and her spine sending sharp pains across her neck and down her back. The Queen will come for her right? Despite what Drake said the royal will come, they were supposed to be life mates, the woman must know shes missing by now..Her mind races..But what if the Queen thinks she ran away? But she didn't, she promised she never would and..

Victoria flinches, a slight whimper springing free when a cold hand suddenly lands against her chest. The lack of visibility and overwhelming stench of Georges blood has her completely blind and she can only wait for her visitors next move. A hand fumbles behind her head and she releases a shaky breath when the gag is slipped from her mouth. Her crimson tongue swirls, lapping up remaining blood and painfully pushing it down her throat. She jumps when something metal touches her lips but soon assesses its a simple cup. Her head tilts, attempting to swallow what she can only assume is water but she spits violently, the heavy metallic taste burning her tongue and stomach. The cup is gone in an instant as she coughs, gagging and eventually throwing up the black and red ooze from her stomach. She sobs, her stomach on fire, her energy dwindling and body in ruins.

A body slowly slips alongside, a gentle arm resting over Victoria's stomach and head pushing into her shoulder..Tommy. She knows his hug anywhere, timid, careful and always gentle encase he ever did anything wrong.

"Logan! Your father is looking for you!"

The body quickly retracts and she hears the pitter patter of feet move away as Georges cries ring out once again..Logan..His name is Logan..

* * *

Victoria's pulled from her sleep on the bumpy mattress, one of her blue eyes cracking open a fraction as heavy boots step in front. Rough hands grab her shoulders before shes dragged down the hall and into a concrete room. Her body's thrown to the floor with a cry but she steels herself, breathing through the pain.

"My boy says he knows you, says you should be granted mercy..I on the other hand think otherwise.."

There's the scrape of a metal blade and Victoria manages to restrain a whimper.

"I don't know what happened to him, nor do I truly trust everything he has to say. He has been defending Georges actions, of course part of the špina's tactics to control his mind, but I find myself in a dilemma with you.."

A pair of legs bend in front of her face and she can see a vicious looking knife pricking at Drakes forefinger.

"Why would he make such a strong plea if you were not his intended master? Then again, we've been told you are an Archdemon, maybe you used that as a threat to force him into subservience like the Queen and her multitude of slaves."

"I..I didn't.." The knife quickly presses against Victoria's bottom lip and she freezes.

"My son has been relocated to a safer place, so he is now out of reach from any further corruption. I know I will not get out of this unscathed and most likely I will be hunted down by the Queen and burned alive, but I die knowing that George has received justice and you..Well you have been sent back to Pelko where you belong demon. But alas, I have no time to ponder, George will be taken care of soon enough. Until then, I need to make sure your of no threat to me during his borrowed time."

"I'm..I'm not a..a threat.."

"No, you wont be.."

Victoria frowns until the blade at her lip pulls back and slices slowly down the back of her thigh. She screams, the metal retracing its steps again and again as she writhes within the mans grasp. He kneels on her damaged ribs and a gargled cry followed by blood flowing down her chin finally numbs the assault on her body. After an hour of various little tricks and methods, shes finally dragged back to her mattress and is left alone in the dark..

* * *

There's a dripping in the distance and she had tried to focus on that throughout the night. She'd been crying for hours, making herself groggy and weak. Drake had resealed one of her eyes and the other was so badly damaged, she didn't have the stomach to battle the pain of opening it. Her bodies failing, she can feel her heart slowing with every passing hour and knows she wont last another day. Her mind pictures everyone she'll be leaving behind, her dad, Lisa, her niece or nephew..The Queen. She never even got to know the woman's name.

Silence drowns her, Georges cries had died down hours ago. She thinks maybe they finally put him out of his misery, but then again they would have done the same with her, wouldn't they?

There's a bang, gunfire echoing from somewhere beyond her small concrete cell and her panic resurfaces. An explosion, painful screams and a savage screech has her shifting anxiously. Somethings wrong, is it Lycans? Have they found her? Drake did say there was heavy clan operation in the west of Germany.

The door to the cellar is blown off it hinges. Victoria whimpers, scooting against the wall and into the darkness. Heavy feet march down the hall towards her room, heavy steel doors systematically kicked open until there's a pause further up. Muffled voices have her straining to hear but the buzzing in her ears drowns it out. After a moment, clicking is heard before movement picks up again and the door next to her room is kicked open.

Feet stop outside, she tenses, fearful tears straining to break free as she curls herself against the concrete wall. The metal is flung open and she jumps before several sets of boots take cautious steps forward. An uneasy silence descends upon the room and it only fuels Victoria's panic. She cant see her attackers, cant smell them so she simply slumps against the mattress with a defeated sigh..Perhaps the lycans will be nice enough to just kill her, maybe then she can finally get some peace..

Clicking slowly draws closer, almost hesitant to approach before there's a small breeze and a faint smell of smoky sweet. A cold palm slides over Victoria's face and she gasps at the touch, her heart soaring at the familiarity.

"Ma..Maj..esty?.." A soothing thumb caresses her cheek.

"Victoria.."

A painful sob tares from Victoria's throat, her fear replaced by so much happiness, all she can do is cry.

"Emma get the car and make sure Graham is ready."

"Yes majesty."

Several pairs of boots march from the cellar but another pair hesitantly step forward.."My Queen, she must replenish or she wont survive the return journey." Archie's concerned voice echos around the cellar.

A blast of smoky smelling copper breaks down Victoria's walls and her stomach churns violently. She needs to feed, she needs blood and she needs it now. A cold wrist is pushed against her lips and they sloppily open, fangs springing forward and clamping into flesh.

Victoria moans and groans, Archie unchaining her aching muscles and releasing the collar around her neck as she feasts on the Queens wrist. A hand gently combs through her hair, soothing as always until the delectable skin is pulled back and heavy pants strain from above.

"Why hasn't she healed?"

Victoria grunts, a hand suddenly pressing at her fractured ribs and partially healed skull.

"Her injuries are severe majesty. It will take time for her to fully recover, even with your blood."

"Then set up a viable station on my plane, I want her constantly monitored and a drip put in place from the bags I filled."

"Yes my Queen."

"Go, make sure the area is secure, we move out immediately and I want every last associate of those filth burnt alive! You do not return to London until they are all dead!"

"Understood." Determined boots pace out of the room, leaving both Victoria and the Queen alone. A hand continues to run through Victoria's hair, her breathing scratchy and wheezing.

"I thought you had ran away, scared of what we discussed about the ritual..I thought.."

"Knew..you'd find..me.."

Victoria cracks open a semi healed eye, adjusting to the hazy light from the hallway before locking onto glassy brown eyes hovering above. Her shaky hand tries to reach up but quickly the Queen slides their fingers together.

"George.."

"Unfortunately George is no more. The traitors succeeded in his demise not long ago, luckily we arrived just in time before Drake and his rebels decided you join him."

"Wanna..Go..Home.."

"Soon my love, soon."

"My Queen the car is ready."

Victoria's weary eye slides to Emma, the blond's focus flickering between her and the Queen as the vampire clings tightly to her sub machine gun.

"Make sure Georges body is prepped for transport. I trust you to assist Archie in his mission and report when the job is done."

"Of course."

With a screech, Victoria's broken body is carefully scooped bridal style into the Queens arms.

"Make sure they suffer!"

Furious dark eyes glare and Emma respectfully bows.."Pain is my specialty majesty."

With a firm nod, the Queen paces out of the dank cellar, into the frosty nights air where an army of soldiers secure the burning and destroyed warehouse...


	38. Chapter 38

_AN: Because your all so awesome here's a double chapter day!.._

* * *

 _3 Days Later:_

Sometimes the nightmares had been too much. Every time she closed her eyes she thought they wouldn't open again, doomed to darkness for the rest of her life, but then an ethereal light would pull her back to reality, the savior of her dreams shaped in the form of gentle brown eyes, raven hair and red lips.

Victoria rests in a large double bed, her body wrapped in sheets and no longer plagued by pain. Even though sleep evaded her last night, shes still content with just staring at random spots on the wall. The urge to get up and move on constantly berates her, but an infuriating part of her mind keeps screaming danger.

The Queen hadn't left her side until this afternoon, working from a laptop on the back table as Victoria tried to get some rest. The royal informed her about Emma and Archie, about their eradication mission and a little part of her is relieved the rebels and their associates are all burning in a hole somewhere. But she cant help but wonder what happened to Logan. Drake had said he sent Logan somewhere safe, somewhere away from corruption. All she can hope is that the boy gets to start over somewhere where he's not beaten or enslaved, a fresh start.

Victoria sighs, shifting onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She needs to get up and stop being such a coward, shes an Archdemon for Christ sake, things like this should only make her stronger and more determined. Resolute, the bed sheets are tossed to one side and Victoria slides to her feet. A pop in her lower back has her grunting revolt but tight limbs are stretched and bare feet pad confidently against the carpet. She grimaces at the pungent smell of sweat and blood staining her skin and throws on a robe. Why cant she have a relaxing bath in the spa too?..Her chin raises confidently as she strides from the room.

* * *

Shifting anxiously, a timid hand clasps the front of her robe together and she takes a deep breath. Victoria paces into the steam, several curious vampires watching from various hot tubs and massage tables. She can feel their eyes picking her apart, the sound of the odd whisper or mumble making her anxious, but determined she removes her robe and hands it to a bowing slave. Quickly, but not to quick, shes sliding into a vacant jacuzzi, the bubbles and hot water instantly relaxing tense muscles and she cant help a weak moan. She ignores the stares, blue eyes slipping shut peacefully and body sliding further into bliss.

After a while the nagging feeling of being watched settles and she listens to several quiet conversations. Her life seems to be back on track, the water washing away the past week and sating her but she reminds herself that even though she feels good right now, she'll always have her nightmares.

"Jesus!"

Blue eyes fly open and Victoria scuttles forward when hands suddenly land on her shoulders. Her focus darts behind, locking onto angry brown eyes glaring by the hot tub. She shrinks back a little at the intensity, obviously picking up on the Queens disapproval of something.

"You failed to notify me of your departure to the parlor."

"Sorry, I just needed a soak.." Victoria looks around and notes the room void of bodies..When did that happen?..

"Is everything okay?"

"Besides the fact you left your room without telling me?"

 _"Ugh_..Yeah."

The Queen frowns, strolling around the tub.."I am surprised you were willing to undress in front of my kin."

"Well I really wanted to get in, so I guess in the end I don't really give a shit what they think.."

The Queen stops abruptly, a flicker of irritation passing across steely features and it only confuses Victoria more.

"Whats wrong?"

"I am perfectly fine."

Victoria huffs.."No there's something. I've done something to piss you off..Is it because I didn't tell you I came down here? I already said I was sorry.."

"Don't be petty mláďa, you may roam the grounds when you please."

"Then what?"

"There's nothing."

Victoria groans.."God your so bloody frustrating!" Narrow brown eyes dart to her.

"Watch yourself Victoria.."

"Then why wont your just tell me?! I have to tell you everything!"

"I am your Queen and I can disclose anything at my own pleasure!"

Victoria stands, sliding from the water and storms over to the bowing slaves.."So your just going to stay angry all day for no reason?!" Angry blue eyes glance back and double take when the Queens focus flickers from her naked body down to the slaves. The tumblers turn, slowly clicking into place until finally.. _"Oh_ my god..You, Your jealous aren't you?"

The Queen stiffens, her lip curling and irritation returning to brown eyes.."Don't be moronic! I am nothing of the sort!"

Victoria chuckles weakly, abandoning her robe and stalks towards the shifty vampire.."I thought you said people weren't bothered about seeing me naked?" She smirks at the woman's hesitance.."But _you_ are aren't you?"

"This is preposterous! Do what you will!" The Queen whirls to leave only for a gentle hand to grab her wrist and a naked body to block her steps.

"Its not preposterous, In fact its quite normal. I don't think I'll ever get used to random vampires strutting their naked stuff in front of me."

"Strutting?! Who was strutting in front of you?!"

"Relax it was only a figure of speech. I'm just saying if you don't like me taking my clothes off in front of them, then I have no problem abiding. Its weird anyway, I'm not a damn nudist." Victoria watches the Queens shoulders relax and angry brown eyes soften.

"This.. _feeling_ is new to me. I never thought flesh could make me so angry."

Victoria chuckles.."Well this flesh has just finished in here so her majesty can relax."

Victoria heads over to the slaves, scooting around them to grab her robe from the rack.

"I wish to show you something." The Queen suddenly glides through the door without another word and Victoria is quick to follow curiously..

* * *

Wide blue eyes linger on the shimmering silver pool and stare at gentle waves that seem to skim its surface. The Queen hovers by Victoria's side, the pair standing in a preparation chamber where several slaves and distracted vampires tend to obscure pieces of cloth. Victoria watches the vampires work as the white slimy membrane is carefully dipped in shimmering silver waters before hung delicately from the ceiling.

"What is that stuff?"

"That is the binding used to keep us as one."

"As in wrapped up in that stuff?"

"Yes...Do you still wish to proceed?"

Victoria looks back and stares at the timid Queen.."Course I do, just trying to work things out before then."

"Then perhaps we could begin preparations tonight?"

"Well I was thinking.." Victoria watches brown eyes dim a little but quickly she laces their fingers together.."Does Barthmont have one of these?"

"Yes."

"Then I was wondering if we could do it there. It might sound stupid but that's my home and it feels only right to do it where I feel safe...Is that okay?"

The Queen smiles with an alleviated chuckle.."Of course, I must admit it would be proper to perform the ritual at my palace."

"Cool. Speaking of which, is it rebuilt yet?"

"Yes, there is minor damage to the gardens but that can be repaired over the next day or two."

"So when are we heading back?"

"Tonight if agreeable. I have business with Archie to attend to and I need to discuss a viable replacement for George before we leave."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

The Queen cocks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Perhaps Emma will do a good job as Georges replacement."

"Emma is my second."

"And who's loyalty is better than hers? And she knows your soldiers better than anyone. I'm not saying make a decision now, I'm just throwing her name into the mix."

"I will take it under advisement. The process to find another council member is strenuous, but due to wide scale attacks lately, it must be soon."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Of course it will, now come, you must replenish before our departure." Hesitantly the Queen slides their hands apart and they head back towards the staircase...


	39. Chapter 39

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence...**_

* * *

Pebbles crunch under her boots, the cool nights breeze sweeping through ebony tresses as Victoria takes a step towards towering black double doors. Already she spots the differences made to the Barthmont, Solid silver seems to have been blended into the restored marble walls of the palace, the entrance even more intimidating with heavy dead bolts fixed onto the metal as spikes of solid silver poise the tops of the roof to prevent access. Security is unfathomable, already shes seen at least three dozen patrols at the front gates as another three dozen had stopped to bow at the black limo on their path leading to the palace doors.

Emma slips alongside her, steely green eyes staring and Victoria fidgets. The blonds been staring at her with silent curses none stop since they boarded the plane in London..Maybe the woman's pissed about her suggestion at being a council member?..

Two dozen elite snap to attention as their Queen primly slips from the black limousine with her council in tow.

David marches forward and bows.."My Queen, we're happy you've returned. The palace is secure and everything's been prepared for your arrival."

"I assume the pit has been prepared for Georges departure?"

"Of course, we only await your approval."

"Good, then come Snow, Midas, it is time we commit George to the new flame.."

The clicking of heels passes the threshold of the newly restored palace and Victoria follows curiously. Suddenly she stops abruptly, nearly colliding with Emma's back and finds the Queen peering back at her.

"Victoria, return to your quarters.."

Victoria opens her mouth to protest but dark eyes flash dangerously.

"I am sure you would like to check on your slaves."

Amelia..Ryan, how could she forget.."Yeah course."

Victoria darts forward but stops to quickly bow to the placid Queen before setting off again, taking two steps at a time up the grand staircase and rushes along the hall.

Her palms are sweaty as she runs passed antiques and quickly throws open the door to her room. Dashing inside, blue eyes refocus on two reserved bodies in steel cages and quickly she rushes forward. Orange and Purple eyes dart up, Victoria swiftly unlocking Amelia's cage and holds her arms out to the girl. With a bright smile, the slave launches forward and crashes into a tight hug. Victoria chuckles, squeezing the slender body wrapping around her.

"I missed you.."

With the girl still in her lap, Victoria swiftly unlocks Ryan's cage and laughs when the man barrels into them, sending them all to the floor.

"I missed you both. I'm sorry I was away for so long but I'm back now, I'm glad your both okay.." Victoria pulls back, bright Orange and Purple eyes staring down at her.."So what have you guys been up to while I was gone?"

The two slaves quickly scamper off her, Ryan grabbing his Etch A Sketch and Amelia a book and some paper. They return and a genuine smile rolls onto pink lips at the drawings sketched on both paper and screen. Granted they're no better than an eight year old's but Victoria can see the careful concentration put into copying the images from the history book. A finger traces over the image of a crudely dawn Archdemon with a sword and she chuckles.

"Is that me?"

Sparkling Orange eyes stare sheepish as Ryan nods.

"I couldn't have drawn better myself, and I love the cape and sword, very heroic.."

He smiles before Victoria settles her attention on the beautiful blue and purple flower drawn atop a dragons skull. She stares in awe, it may be a little crude but the idea and thought into it reveals its beauty.

"Its beautiful Amelia, you have an artists eye.."

Purple eyes shine brightly, a genuine smile rolling onto faded pink lips and Victoria chuckles, scooping up the drawings and sticks them around the edges of her mirror.

"There, now I'll always be able to see them.." She glances at her slaves in the mirror and her heart swells at their happiness. She never realized how much she missed them, its like a motherly bond that tugs at her heart and makes her life brighter.

"Come on, I don't know how much fresh air you got over the past two weeks, but I think a walk will do us good."

Quickly the slaves scramble to get their basic tatted shoes on as she heads for the door and opens it for them. In a flash they're behind her and the trio casually make their way towards the gardens..

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

With everything prepared, now's the time for last minute thoughts.

Victoria pulls at her expensive white cloak, sealing the naked breach with a shaky palm as not to show the group of vampires by the rooms edge. The marble chamber glitters with silver and black, if she wasn't so nervous she'd be captivated by the way it looks like the cosmos sparkles all round them. Towards the back and atop a pair of steps lays a silver pool, its waters shimmering in the lights aligning the edges of the chamber.

Blue eyes slide to Snow, Midas, Emma, David and several other diplomats observing from the darkness as shes guided forward by bowing slaves. Soon a black cloaked figure is guided forward, the two stood on a circular platform just before the pools edge. Victoria gazes into confident brown eyes and finds her courage..She can do this.

"There are no pledges, no speeches, just you and me. If you wish to decline Životných partnerov.."

"Stop.."

Victoria lays a gentle hand on the Queens heart.."I made my decision a long time ago, just give me a bit of that vampire courage to get through it." She chuckles weakly as a slender palm slides over her own heart.

"You do not need any, your courage is greater than most vampires I know."

"Are you ready to begin Majesty?"

They glance at the elderly vampire next to them and the Queen nods. Two half dressed men approach behind the pair. Unnerved blue eyes lock onto the silver curved blade in the mans grasp as he approaches behind the Queen. Victoria's fear grows, a gentle hand on her cheek has her flinching but frantic blue eyes are guided back to soft brown. She gets lost, the safe and comforting presence staring into her soul takes her mind off silver plunging into her hip. They both gasp, shock and pain creeping up on them just before their failing bodies are promptly relieved of silk robes and pushed together gently. Their foreheads seal, bodies joining as one and eyes wearily attempting to remain focused on each other.

Their bodies are gently lowered together into the silver pool, silver waves slowly blending into a metallic red as blood drains into the watery abyss. Victoria feels as if shes flying, the water submerging their wounds as half their bodies are coated in sparkling crimson. Hands slide over her naked curves as something sticky and cold binds the two together. With each passing minute Victoria feels her mind slipping, her body molding against the Queens while deep chocolate eyes capture her attention. Slowly sticky membrane is wrapped around their conjoining skulls, and just like that, they're both lost to the darkness...

..

..

 _Wind blows through her hair, a faint breeze pulling Victoria from the endless void. The sound of the ocean and rustling trees sounds from the distance, pulling her senses back and allowing sleepy eyes to droop open. Victoria stares at the slowly setting sun in the distance, blue eyes captivated at the merging of heated orange and cool blue as the bright ball of fire plunges towards the oceans horizon. A mass of greenery pulls back from the roaring waves, getting closer and closer until it reaches the large rock base below. The foundations climb higher and higher, stone reaching up and outward from the ancient ruins where Victoria sits on a broken mass of rock on top. She looks to the right, the coast line visible and spanning miles and miles of dense forest before she looks left, peering into the distance at the snow covered mountains..This is her happy place.._

 _ **"Victoria?.."**_

 _She turns, questioning the intruder but memories of their bonding ritual quickly bring her back up to speed as the Queen hesitantly glides toward her._

 _ **"I'm here..Are you okay?.."**_

 _ **"I am well now that I know you are here.."**_

 _ **"Did you think I wasn't going to be?.."**_

 _ **"Sometimes the meld does not work and as a result, the more resistant loses their life.."**_

 _Victoria gawps._

 _ **"Well thanks for telling me that before we started!.."**_

 _ **"I had full confidence we would pull through together.."**_

 _Victoria gazes at the confident woman a moment before patting the stone beside her._

 _ **"Watch the sunset with me.."**_

 _Red lips pull into a weak smile as the Queen slides onto the rock regally._

 _ **"So what happens now?.."**_

 _ **"Now? Well it seems we have began in your mind..We will go on a journey together and bond through memories of happiness and great sorrow.."**_

 _ **"You said before that being in here for a day is like a few minutes out there..If the ritual lasts for three days out there then.."**_

 _ **"Then we will spend a lifetime together before we emerge from the ritual.."**_

 _Victoria pauses, staring deeply into warm brown eyes as they shimmer in the sunlight._

 _ **"So we go through my memories and then what?.."**_

 _ **"Then we take a journey through mine.."**_

 _Victoria spots hesitance and shame as brown eyes drift elsewhere._

 _ **"I don't care what you did in the past, I only care about you now.."**_

 _ **"We shall see.."**_

 _Tentatively Victoria shuffles closer and blue eyes refocus on the sunset. Shes relativity worried about what she'll see, but then again, the woman is a vampire Queen and she should expect the worst._

 _ **"So..Can I know your name now or do I still have to call you your majesty?.."**_

 _She grins at the smirking royal as a slender hand lands on her knee._

 _ **"Regina..My name is Regina.."**_

 _ **"Hello Regina I'm Victoria, nice to meet you finally.."**_

 _The woman chuckles, their focus lingering before brown eyes inspect their surroundings._

 _ **"I do not know of this place..Have you journeyed here recently?.."**_

 _ **"You could say that, but this isn't on any map, this place is just for me..Its the place I go to when I need a little happiness and light.."**_

 _ **"I have a similar space in my thoughts.."**_

 _ **"Cant wait to see it.."**_

 _ **"We should begin our journey.."**_

 _The Queen moves to stand only for Victoria's hand to gently pull her back down._

 _ **"This isn't a mission Regina..We have a lifetime to get to the memories and secrets..For now, lets enjoy this part..Watch the sunset with me.."**_

 _The Queen relaxes back into the rock, their focus sliding back out to sea and watching as the sun slowly sets on the horizon.._

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

Snow and Emma take a small step towards the cocooned bodies as they're gently carried out of the metallic crimson pool. The mass is carefully moved over to a large bed of stone with plush silks and is gently set down within the curve etched at the center. Several slaves and attendees gather oils and sticky liquids, coating the cocoon regularly as the witnessing vampires bow deeply and back from the room.

Snow and Emma still linger, the council woman nodding at the blond who promptly bows and stands guard at the entrance with a steely David by her side. Snow bows deeply, a broad smile lighting her features as she backs from the chamber and the doors are closed with a thud..

* * *

..

..

 _Time is relative, they've been inside Victoria's mind for months watching her fondest and scariest memories, the day she rode her first horse and subsequently fell off, the day her and Lisa had fallen out after an argument about Christmas presents, the nights in her adolescence years where she would satisfy her own needs, that had been the most embarrassing thing ever but the look on the Queens face sent a shiver up her spine. She can sense the woman's lust, the need to be taken sexually. But they're in her mind..Would that even work?_

 _But with the cozy fake life they're building and their blossoming romance, her next memory will be the most painful. Victoria stands frozen in her old bedroom as a teenage Victoria bundles bottles of cheap cider and vodka into her school bag._

 _"Victoria?!.."_

 _"Yeah?!.."_

 _"You better be doing your homework!.."_

 _"I am! God!.."_

 _Victoria listens to the interaction with her mother and almost rushes at her younger self to pull the small body back through the window. The Queen stares, confused as to why Victoria's so scared and so she slides their fingers together for comfort._

 _The images around them warp, the sound of laughing teenagers and pop music blurting out in the alcohol smelling basement. Victoria watches as her younger self returns, hammered and laughing whilst her best friend comes to her aid before she falls on her face. Victoria's focus darts to the staircase leading to the kitchen and a moment later, a boy rushes down._

 _"Guys there's been an accident!.."_

 _The music continues blurting out, excited teens running up the stairs and out into the street where an ambulance and police car rush by. Victoria already feels dred in her stomach as her younger self frowns and begins following the teens up the road. Victoria follows hesitantly, the Queen frowning at the tears gathering in blue eyes before the royal refocuses on the frantic scene._

 _"Mum?...MUM!"_

 _Victoria watches her younger self dash towards the battered red Mazda and she takes a hesitant step in front of the yellow tape._

 _"MUUMM!..MUUUUMM!.."_

 _Police officers quickly grab the young girls arms._

 _"LET ME GO!..MUUUM!.."_

 _Tears overflow and race down Victoria's cheeks, sobs quickly breaking free at the reality of the devastating crash that took everything from her. The Queen gently curls herself around the distressed girl, her head rubbing against a shoulder in a soothing motion._

 _ **"It wasn't your fault my love.."**_

 _Victoria sobs increase, her pain melding with the Queen and soon tears run from grim brown eyes._

 _ **"I..I should've stayed..In my room.."**_

 _ **"We can no sooner change our past than we can change our fate..What happened to you was the deepest of tragedies but you grew from that despair and became the woman you are today.."**_

 _Victoria cries alongside her younger self, broken blue eyes retreating to the Queens shoulder as a stretcher is pulled out and finally, the memory fades into darkness.._

* * *

..

..

Emma paces into the lab, Snow scribbling down notes from her latest patient before noting her placid daughter.

"The Queen is secure. The seers report the ritual is going well and the bond has taken influence over her majesty's mind."

"Already? Its only been twenty eight hours."

"I guess its going well."

White eyes inspect the stoic blond.."What's wrong Emma?"

"Nothing, I'm fi.."

"If you say your fine, I'll put you on cell duty!"

Emma huffs, plopping down in a chair in front of the desk.."Victoria's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Emma, Victoria and the Queen have a bond, the connection was there way before any of us even.."

"That's not what I'm talking about, yeah sure I'm a bit.."

"Jealous?"

Green eyes narrow.."Protective, when it comes to the Queen, but its her life, and Victoria's not that bad."

Snow grins.."Shes the first person the Queens had an emotional connection too. Finding a life mate, especially if your a Queen can sometimes never happen. But if you do end up finding one, its usually in a polar opposite."

"And that's what dad was?"

"When I first met him yes..Just like you are with Killian.." Emma's back stiffens and the council woman smiles weakly.."Not everything is as it seems Emma. You should know that better than anyone."

"But she put me in the books to take Georges place! I cant be a council member!"

"I realize your scared but I was when the Queen offered the position to me. Your good at your job Emma, you know the soldiers, know the people and have irreplaceable fighting skills...And I would love to see my daughter by my side."

Emma shifts.."I dunno mom."

"We don't need a definite answer from you yet. The Queen has a list of potential generals that will be suited to the job. On her awakening, I'm sure she'll make the decision soon after."

"Yeah.." Emma rises from the chair, schooling her features and straightening her vest.."Well I better get back to it."

"Let me know if there's any change."

"Course, see you later." Emma tilts her head in respect before pacing from the room..

* * *

..

..

 _Blue eyes slide open, a warm breeze snaking through ebony tresses as the sun only just sets over the endless mounds of tall grass in the distance. Victoria looks around, the healthy green grass tickling her calves as she spots a lone millhouse down the hill of never ending greenery._

 _ **"My happy place.."**_

 _Victoria glances to her right, emotional brown eyes staring at the millhouse a mile away._

 _ **"Its beautiful.."**_

 _The Queens focus slides to her as a hand gently tugs them to the grass. Raven hair rests against Victoria's shoulder, slender hands clinging to hers before she finally notices the woman's dressed in old timely trousers, a light blue long coat and knee high boots._

 _ **"You look different.."**_

 _ **"I thought a change of wardrobe befits the change of scenery.."**_

 _Uneasy brown eyes peer up._

 _ **"Victoria, I must tell you something before we start this journey..I have had a very long life, seen much and done countless deeds..A great deal will not be pleasant for you to witness, but I hope you understand my actions for the sake of my soul.."**_

 _ **"I already see your soul and its beautiful..Like you said a long time ago, we cant change the past, we can only learn from it..If I had to compare the woman I first met with the woman I'm sat with now, Id tell you they're completely different people..We've been here for a long time and all we've done is gone through my life..Now its your turn.."**_

 _Red lips press to Victoria's, a hand pushing them back onto the grass as the Queen slides on top and hands busy themselves removing clothes..._

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

"Midas report."

"The group of strays have been captured fleeing through our borders into Manhattan. My spies are confident they're working alone, but keeping the filth at the safe house is unwise Snow."

"We cant bring them here, the risk is too great with the Queen indisposed."

"May I suggest something?"

Snow and Midas refocus on a placid Emma by their side.

"What's on your mind druhý?"

"Perhaps we transport the strays to our Sanctuary base in Boston, then when the Queen is awake, she can deal with the problem quickly."

"And how do you suppose we get the filth to Boston without detection?" Midas asks gruffly.

"David and I have human contacts in the underground, it'll help us devise an unknown route the Lycans don't know about and I'll personally oversee the transport."

The council members glance at one another, a map of Manhattan and the strays location flashing in red on the colossal screen in front of them. The residents in the war room wait patiently for orders before Snow and Midas nod firmly.

"Go Emma."

"Take a contingent with you. I'll inform my contact you'll meet them at the designated location in five hours time." Midas adds.

"Report in as soon as you arrive."

"Of course."

With a quick bow, Emma dashes off for the double doors, flashing red lights and data illuminating the computer screens all around the war chamber..

* * *

..

..

 _It was surprising to see Regina as a bubbly child. The image of the toddler Queen was the purest of sights. Back then Regina hadn't been informed about her intended stature of Queen, in fact, the child and her parents weren't even notified until Regina was in her vampire teen years. The Queens parents had also surprised Victoria, so much so that she found herself crying at the normal loving family. Regina's dad had been one of the previous Queens generals, he had ran a Sanctuary somewhere where Canada should be while her mother had simply stayed at home to hunt and care for their daughter._

 _But she knew the nice happy family wouldn't last. After Regina's father had died during a Lycan revolt, the previous Queen had sought out the next air. Regina had explained that once a Queen or King was of an age, they would instinctively seek out their next predecessor._

 _Her name was Cora and she was a monster.._

 _A metal spiked whip is sliced into white skin, a younger Regina screaming in agony as she tries to battle with her sparing partner._

 _"FEET SHOULDER WIDTH APART STUPID GIRL!.."_

 _Blue eyes slide to her reserved Queen, the woman unwilling to partake in the disturbing memory._ _Younger Regina quickly brings her feet in, dealing a hefty blow with her baton and sending the muscle bound soldier to the gravel. Cora sneers_ , _pacing down the stone steps and into the medieval courtyard._

 _"You forget easily, too easily and that is weakness!.."_

 _"I am sorry, I will remember better my Queen.."_

 _"Queens are not sorry..Queens make no mistakes, and if you wish to take the throne after me then you will remember it!..Your moronic mother may have coddled you but I will not!..Report to the dungeon..An afternoon with the rats may help jog your memory!.."_

 _"Yes my Queen.."_

 _Victoria watches grimly as young Regina limps into the darkness but soon the image shifts. There's a war cry, a shriek so shrill it curdles her blood. They stand amidst a bloodbath, Vampires taring vampires apart and she instinctively launches her and the Queen backwards when a spider leg made of bone crunches into the stone in front of them. She watches in awe as the two Queens, both in their true and horrific forms battle as chaos ensues around them._

 _"Your weakness is at an end!.."_

 _Cora's grotesque face sneers.."You think you can defeat me girl?!.."_

 _"I will rip your heart out!.."_

 _The younger Queen shrieks, pouncing on top of her elder and rips chunk after chunk from the bloody writhing carcass. After a painful moment, Cora is finally dead and the new Queen screams into the nights sky. The soldiers around them stop instantly, the men following the dead Queen dropping to their knees but Victoria watches unnerved as they're marched in front of Regina. The Queens true form makes quick work of her prisoners, ripping them apart and eating her fill. Victoria looks away a moment and finds grim brown eyes staring at her._

 _ **"I had to..I needed to solidify my position or.."**_

 _Victoria cups the Queens cheek._

 _ **"You don't have to explain yourself.."**_

 _The Queen sighs, the screams dying around them as the images shift again.._

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

"What do you mean you cant hold position?!" Midas shrieks.

"Someone high in the food chain really wants these strays back."

"Councilman Midas we have to move them back to the palace." Emma pleads.

Snow shakes her head at her daughter.."We have twelve hours before the Queen regains consciousness, can you not hold back until then?"

"With all due respect no, we have a tail of banshees as it is. Someone spared no expense but I suspect the person responsible wants the strays captured discreetly. My guess is the filthy mutts know something important but their superiors don't want to alert us to it."

Snow sighs weakly.."It would be foolish to attack Barthmont again, even planning a discreet snatch within Boston's sanctuary shows signs of desperation...I will take full responsibility and issue the order to bring the strays here."

"Snow, you think this is wise?" Midas refocuses on his fellow councilwoman, Emma and David's image waiting patiently on the large screen behind.

"I could plan a route to New York.." Emma adds.

Midas frowns.."New York is infinitely worse than Boston. Until we initiate our purge plan you'll not go near the city."

"Bring them here Emma. I want the strictest security, and make sure they're sedated before arrival. We'll not have any disorder, especially with the Queen indisposed."

"At your command." David and Emma bow weakly before the picture cuts out.

"This is unwise Snow."

"But what are we to do? If the strays do have important information, then is it not worth the risk of bringing them here?"

"I see you rationalizing and I do back up your motives. I will also take responsibility if the Queen disagrees with your judgment."

"Let us hope we made the right decision then.."

* * *

..

..

 _Its been what seems like many years and the time flew by with their bond now inseparable. Victoria feels the connection beat within her veins, their emotions blended together as one. At first she thought the experience weird, the Queen was angry so she was angry. When Regina's mother passed away she felt the woman's sorrow, her acceptance, and she held the Queen tightly._

 _The ritual is almost complete, they both feel it and they've shared a lifetime together, comforting each other, laughing with one another and loving beautiful souls. They had spent ethereal nights in bed, writhing in each others arms and shes never had sex like it. She knows the Queen inside and out, her fears, her past, her hidden desires and knows Regina shares in her feelings._

 _They stand together hand in hand as a younger version of the Queen stands above a dozen whimpering humans lined up at her feet. The setting is positively medieval, Victoria thinks shes somewhere between the thirteen and fourteen hundreds. She'd just bared witness to a huge battle between humans and vampires. It seems one great city has had enough of vampires dishing out the orders and has revolted. The Queen and her infinite army of vampires, human pledglings and trained Lycans had made short work of the rebels, taring them to pieces without mercy until only a handful of POW's had been captured._

 _"My laws may be strict, my punishments harsh but I will not tolerate betrayal!..I gave you peace without restraint and you disrespect me by issuing bloodshed!..Well you will get what you were determined to take!.."_

 _Suddenly a man launches at the vampire Queen but is quickly caught by the neck with a firm hand. The man's raised into the air, the young royal hissing viciously, her eyes rolling over white before four inch teeth are slicing into his neck. A horrifying scream echos around them, the shaking people on the floor shuffling away as the mans flaying gradually ceases and the nauseating sound of gurgled cries and slurping blood makes Victoria shift uneasy._

 _She feels brown eyes burrowing into the side of her skull, Regina's guilt and caution demanding an answer from her. She knows the woman needs confirmation, the memories shes been shown had, on a number of occasion, made her sick to her stomach, one time she hadn't been able to interact with the Queen for a while because she was so disgusted, but she forgets that this is a different world, these were different times and Regina is a different person now._

 _The mans lifeless body hits the concrete with a cringing thud, the young Queens eyes a translucent white as blood smears red lips and coats her smooth neck and gown._

 _"There is no mercy for traitors here!.."_

 _Victoria turns away, unable to watch as the young Queen rips apart the rest of her prisoners, sucking them dry and taring flesh from bone with agonizing screams. Blue eyes refocus on her despondent Queen, the royals attention settled on the concrete but its carefully pulled up._

 _ **"My life is filled with too much death, too much suffering that it disgusts you.."**_

 _ **"I've never lied to you so I'm not gonna say your wrong..But you've been through a hell of a lot, made decisions that darkened your heart, but we're not all black Regina..You know what I see in your heart now?..A perfect balance of light and dark..."**_

 _ **"I cannot make up for all the pain I've caused..The pain I caused you.."**_

 _Victoria feels the Queens anguish so she clasps cold cheeks in warm palms._

 _ **"Maybe not for them, but for me..I'm unique remember..And I'm the forgiving type.."**_

 _A weak smile graces red lips, Victoria leaning in and claiming a deep kiss._

 _ **"I am still Queen Victoria..I sense the desire in you, the desire for me to change..I will try for you but for my kin I must remain strong..Granted my methods have changed over the passed millenia but I must rule with an iron fist to retain order.."**_

 _ **"And peace?.."**_

 _ **"Peace..I believe I will need your assistance for that part of my journey.."**_

 _ **"And I'll be right there to shout at you.."**_

 _ **"Indeed you shall.."**_

 _The Queens drawn to Victoria's neck, the woman inhaling her scent deeply before wrapping luscious lips around smooth skin. Victoria groans, her hands smoothing down perfect curves until fangs slide into her throat and she allows the goddess to tug her in close.._

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

Snow and Midas stare from atop the grand staircase as several steel cages are rolled through the palace double doors. Emma, David and a contingent of elite cautiously march alongside as they're wheeled towards the cells.

"No reports of pursuit from my spies in Boston. The Lycans seem to be oblivious to their lost strays."

"Good, that makes things a lot simpler. Did your spies remember to cover Emma's tracks twice over?"

"Of course Snow, they know how to do their job."

"Apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

"I share your concern but the deed is done and the filth are on the premises now. We have to be vigilant and wait for the Queens awakening."

"Speaking of which, she should arise very soon. Gather the diplomats in the ritual chamber, the time draws near and everything must be in place."

"What of an armed party? Usually.."

"This isn't the usual Midas, If we have an armed party, they'll most surely be torn to pieces. We do this with minimum numbers as not to complicate matters."

"And Emma?"

"I'll bring her up to speed on the awakening process. Shes never been briefed on this before."

"That's because we all thought this would never happen, the Queen included."

"Yes..Now go, we haven't much time."

Midas quickly whirls and disappears down the hall..

* * *

..

..

 _They look out over the grassy plain hand in hand, a warm breeze sweeping through dark hair and focus on the lone windmill in the distance._

 _ **"Our journey has ended my love, but another is about to begin..."**_

 _ **"What happens now?..."**_

 _ **"Now we will live together as one, one soul and one heart.."**_

 _Smiling brown eyes gaze at Victoria with so much love,_ _Victoria_ _never thought the Queen was possible of it. She's lived a lifetime in both minds, their deepest secrets and most painful memories exposed to each other, but their connection has only gotten stronger._ _Victoria_ _contemplates a life without the woman but it only rips at her heart, drawing her into despair. The bonding process is now complete, they're finally life mates for all eternity._

 _Victoria frowns, a sudden itching in her blood causing her senses to stir. Blue eyes flicker around the surreal world, the wind around them picking up with her distress._

 _ **"What is it my love?..."**_

 _ **"There's something wrong..I can feel.."**_

 _The faint scent of wet dog slithers through her nostrils and she quickly stands on guard._

 _ **"You are distressed.."**_

 _ **"It sounds weird but I smell werewolves..."**_

 _Brown eyes darken._

 _ **"There must be intruders in our home!..."**_

 _The smell drives Victoria crazy, her rage flaring and she snarls._

 _ **"We need to get out now!..."**_

 _ **"We must do it together..You need to calm yourself.."**_

 _A gentle hand pulls Victoria's forehead against the Queens, a soft light ghosting around the pair as the background begins to fade into darkness._

 _ **"Good..All will be alright beloved, focus on me..."**_

 _Victoria melts into the contact, the shadow world pulling them both into darkness before she slips and finally, they're set free.._

 _.._

 _.._

Blue eyes snap open, Victoria's emotions, her senses, her fear crashing back and she panics at the restriction to her limbs. She tugs, breaking hardened membrane away, shrieking and bucking as brown eyes fly open and sense her mates distress. The Queen screeches, rage filling rolling white eyes as elongated fangs slip free. The royal makes short work of their bindings, ripping arms and legs free but subsequently shoving Victoria off the podium and onto the hard marble floor.

Victoria cries out at the rough landing on her arm, her naked form attempting to get its bearings as a primal hiss echos from above. She feels the rage, the fire berating her Queen as her own fear ascends at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Snow, Midas, David, Emma and the diplomats stand unnerved at their screeching sovereign. Snows focus quickly darts to Victoria and she takes a step forward to identify any injuries but a vicious hiss stops the council woman dead. The naked Queen suddenly pounces from her perch to stand over her fallen mate. White eyes glare before the mad royal lunges, prepared to attack but Snow and the rest of group quickly drop to their knees, heads bowed in submission. The sovereign snarls, attention darting from body to body whist a vicious growl vibrates throughout the chamber.

Victoria groans, a hand clasping her aching arm while keen senses slowly compose themselves. The smell of wet fur still irritates but confuses her more..Are there Lycans in the palace? An angry body suddenly crouches above, shielding her before blue eyes drift up and note eerie white orbs glaring at the small party of vampires. The waves of primal fury from the Queen induce her own anger but she pushes it down, channeling peaceful and enlightening sensations into the body above.

After what seems like an age on the cold floor, the Queens anger subsides, the vicious hissing down to a scowl and her breathing leveled out.

Victoria slides onto her hands and knees but finds a protective arm pulling her back against a cold chest.."Focus my Queen..Focus on me.."

The strong arm loosens before Victoria carefully pulls both bodies to their feet, smiling weakly as she strokes cold skin.."Better?"

The Queen hums, cherishing the gentle touch.."Much.."

Blue and brown eyes refocus on the bowing party, a spark of irritation flashing across the Queens soft features.

"Who has infiltrated my palace Snow?!"

The councilwoman remains still, her hands beginning to fidget.."No one my Queen."

"Was that a lie?!"

"No majesty, but we do have several prisoners. I will be happy to brief you when.." The woman's cut off as the Queen dashes forward, wrapping a firm hand around Snow's throat and lifts her within a hairs breath of elongated fangs.

"You dare make such a decision without my authorization?! You dare endanger my ritual?!"

Victoria notes Emma's concerned gaze flickering to Snow and she quickly slides alongside the pair.

"I..Apologize.."

"I too will take responsibility my Queen. A problem arose and we made the difficult decision of bringing them here." Midas quickly speaks up and the Queen snarls.

"Is my council full of moronic prosťáčci now?! You have endanger your Queen and my mate by your foolish actions and you will be punished dearly!"

Victoria lays a gentle hand on the Queens back, livid brown eyes darting to her but shes not phased. Shes seen the look a thousand times over but under it all, the woman she loves is backing off and letting the Queen take control. She leans into the Queens ear, rubbing soothing circles on cold skin.

"I know your angry but maybe we listen to what they have to say first. I'm sure they wouldn't endanger you so stupidly without a good reason."

Victoria pulls back, brown eyes softening a fraction before Snow is dropped to the marble with a thud and shes gasping for air.

"Where is my robe?!"

Several slaves quickly scamper forward, gold silk offered to both women and the Queen quickly throws it over her naked curves.."I expect a full briefing in one hour! And the reason for your stupidity better be good Snow!"

"Yes my Queen."

With a stern glare to follow, Victoria heads after the Queen and steps out into the light of familiar marble halls..


	40. Chapter 40

_AN: Sorry its a bit of a short chapter, but I promise I will update soon.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Torture..**_

* * *

Victoria fidgets, the seething Queen sat atop her ebony throne, chin held high and dark eyes looming down on a kneeling Snow and Midas. The power play makes Victoria uncomfortable but she realizes the Queen's solidifying her stature over the highest of her subjects. She, on the other hand, along with a shifty Emma and David, stand clear of the council members and watch from the sidelines with trepidation.

"So you are informed of a pack of strays and you thought it would be suitable to bring them here whilst I am indisposed with my mating ritual?!"

"We have strong suspicions that the group has valuable information majesty."

"A suspicion?! That's the reason behind your methods, a suspicion they may hold information?!"

"The Lycan retrieval unit sent to capture the strays had been out of sorts my Queen. We caught word a number of banshees and high fliers had been commissioned from somewhere high up for a discreet retrieval."

Victoria can sense the Queens curiosity as her own agitation simmers. She doesn't want Snow and Midas to be punished, the council woman has been like a parental figure to her. Her focus slides to a steely Emma but she can pick out anxiety from placid green eyes. No matter the blonds facade, her care for her mother can still be sensed, especially now that the Queen is impeding judgment.

"Have you questioned the filth yet?!"

"No your majesty."

"You have disappointed me Snow. Your lack of simple protocol in such circumstances was abundant but you simply chose to initiate the easiest option. You were placed on my council because of your initiative, one I have seen lacking recently."

"I apologize for my poor lack of judgment, I didn't intend to put you or your mate in any danger."

"Regardless, your idiocy will be punished.." Victoria, Emma and David stiffen.."You play a hand in her actions Midas?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Then you too will share in her punishment. Ten lashes and a night in seclusion is me granting mercy." At the Queens nod, a couple of soldiers approach the council members and rip the back of expensive garments.

Victoria's panic rises, the despair in David and Emma's eyes enough to launch her into action. She takes a few steps towards the regal Queen as guards station themselves behind the elders with whips.

"Regina please.."

"What did you just call me?!"

Seething brown eyes burn into Victoria and in that moment she realizes using the woman's first name must be forbidden in front of her subjects. Victoria takes a small step back and dips her head respectively.."I apologize, but is this punishment really necessary for their lack of better judgment?"

"If you are not silent immediately you will share in their punishment!"

Victoria startles at the threat. With everything that's happened between them she thought the woman understood her fear of such punishment. When witnessing the agonizing memory in her mind, the Queen had promised such torture would never be inflicted upon her again.

With a scowl of her own, Victoria steps back into place, turning her back on the crack and weak groans of the council members behind. She may not be able to stop it but she wont ever watch such brutality again, she had enough of it in the Queens mind. After the eighth crack, she gets the feeling dark brown eyes are watching her. She feels the Queens anger recede a little but her emotions still spiral erratically, sadness, rage and disappointment keep blue eyes clinging to the marble walls. With a final crack and weak cry, a shuffling is heard before Snow and Midas are pulled to their feet.

"Justice has been issued and I expect you to put the incident behind you."

"Yes my Queen."

"Yes my Queen." Snows voice was laced with so much pain, it brings tears to Victoria's eyes.

"Good, but I do expect you to learn from it. I cannot and will not have sloppiness on my council, I have already lost a respected member, it would be disappointing if I lost another.."

The pungent threat lingers in the air before a mummer of _yes majesty's_ has the Queen nodding and the two bodies are dragged from the throne room.

The clicking of heels descends the small steps, Emma and David quickly refocusing and standing to attention as their Queen steps in front. Brown eyes ignore the unmoving soldiers and linger on Victoria's back.

"Emma, you are to take David and make sure the cells are secure. I want the filth separated and put in separate cell blocks. No one speaks to them, no one feeds them without my order."

"Yes my Queen."

"Dismissed."

The pair bow, green eyes flickering to a reserved Victoria as Emma ushers David and her guard from the chamber.

The only thing she can feel now is her own simmering anger, the silence around them is deafening before Victoria finally speaks.."Am I dismissed?"

The Queen hovers a hesitant hand over the girls shoulder, brown eyes uncertain at the amount of unstable emotion pulsing into her.."If you wish."

Quickly Victoria paces for the doors, her own anger masking the downhearted Queen as the royal watches her mate storm out of the chamber alone..

* * *

After changing into a comfy vest top and shorts, Victoria's found herself and her slaves blowing off some steam in the training chamber. At first she got a few stares and whispers from the other soldiers, but as the hour passed, they left her in her own little bubble.

Amelia and Ryan kneel by the edge of the room, apprehensive eyes watching their master vent her frustrations.

Her right fist connects with leather, then her left before her right continues the onslaught. The punching bag sways heftily, each jab causing maximum harm and punishing red raw knuckles on impact. Her brow is sleek with sweat, chest heaving and back dripping. She cant get rid of the sounds from her mind, the intended threat of punishment from the one she cares about most. Is this what happens now? They've enjoyed a fast paced life together and now that they're back in the real world, things go back to shit?

Soldiers rushing passed her to the exit has her huffing at the familiar presence sliding up behind. With a quick glance at her slaves, their foreheads press to the marble floor confirming her assumptions. She sends her fist forward, resuming her sparing as the apprehensive Queen stands at a respectful distance from the dangerous limbs.

"You are angry with me."

"You think?!"

"Be careful what you say Victoria."

Victoria grits her teeth at the threat.."Why?! You gonna have me..Whipped!" Her fist hits the bag so hard, it snaps from the chain and crashes into the back wall.

The slaves quickly scurry away as the heavy bag falls to the marble with a loud thump. Victoria pants heavily, ripping off her gloves and tossing them at the broken bag. She storms over to her cowering slaves, snatching a bottle of water from the floor and taking a well deserved drink.

The Queen watches every movement, dangerous waves of anger seeping into her as she carefully steps up behind the girl.."I would never do such a thing."

"It seems your all over the place your majesty! Your threat sounded pretty serious back in the throne room!"

"I should not have said what I did, the threat was ill intended and a result of my anger."

"You can say and do whatever you like your majesty, its no concern of mine!"

Blue eyes refuse to meet the Queen as Victoria snatches up a towel and drapes it around the back of her neck.

"We are alone here...You can call me Regina if you prefer?" Grim brown eyes watch as Victoria shoves the heavy metal stand that once held the punching bag against the wall.

"Am I dismissed so I can take a shower?!"

"Talk to me my love."

Victoria pauses, the sorrow in the royals heart drifting into hers.."Now's not the best time." She heads passed the woman, towards the exit when a firm hand catches her wrist.

"I apologize for threatening you but I needed to issue punishment to Snow and Midas."

"I don't care, do whatever you want."

"But you do care and that is why you are in a state."

Victoria whirls, snatching her wrist from the woman's grasp.."I'm in a state because nothings changed! Its like the lifetime we spent together suddenly means shit to you!"

"That is not true! I told you before we awoke my reign as Queen would continue, that my rule would continue as always! What happened earlier needed to be done and you overstepped your boundaries addressing me the way you did in front of my kin!"

"Yeah and I realized that real quick but instead of just telling me to shut the fuck up or step back, the first thing that sprung to mind was to give me a whipping! After everything you saw, after everything you felt witnessing when I got my scars, you'd think threatening me with that shit again would just be cruel!"

Victoria quickly wipes a frustrated tear from her cheek and darts away from a gentle hand wanting to touch her.."All you did earlier was show me the person you used to be, the Queen who cares more about power than the person who loves her most!"

"Victoria I.."

"No..I need to be alone for a while."

Glassy brown eyes watch as Victoria beckons her slaves from the floor. The royal approaches, reaching a frantic hand out to usher the girl to stay but her mate simply shrugs her off and paces for the exit..


	41. Chapter 41

_The Next Day:_

Victoria hasn't seen the Queen since their blowup last night, but she can sense the pain in the woman's heart. She never thought becoming life mates would feel like this, and now that they're free from each others minds, the emotions beating into her are far more intense. It attempts to draw her in, pull her towards her wounded mate but for some stubborn reason, shes clinging to her anger. She knows her walls are crumbling though, by the end of the day they'll both be hugging their problems out and she knows it. But even with the damaged Queen in her thoughts, it doesn't reflect her curious nature. The smell of wet fur is irritating every fiber of her being and she needs to see for herself.

Confidently Victoria paces down the hallway, the pungent smell getting worse as she closes in on numerous elite positioned at beats all down the hall. She got through the guards at the metal door easily but these may be a challenge. As presumed, when she attempts to step into cell block A, a hand stops her abruptly.

"Apologies but no one enters by order of the Queen."

She huffs, vaguely remembering the command made to Emma.."Have they been fed?"

The elite glance at one another.."Not yet."

This is her chance. Victoria raises her chin confidently.."Where's their meal? I'll deliver it."

The soldiers glance at one another again before motioning to the door across the hall. A few minutes later and Victoria returns with a bowl full of god knows what, her nose crinkling at the sloppy red porridge but she grins when the first room is opened for her. She slips inside, blue eyes quickly drawn to the body pacing insistently in the cell to her right. She scrutinizes the young woman, dark brown hair tussled and bright red strip flowing from a section at the front. The girls head snaps up and brown eyes quickly dart to Victoria as if she suddenly appeared out of thin air. She watches the brunette take cautious steps into the back of her cell, head lowered and ready to attack if she gets too close.

"Hey...I brought you dinner.." Victoria slips in next to the bars and cautiously slides the goop into the cell. She watches the younger woman peer into the bowl and a pale lip curls.

"You expect me to eat that shit?"

"Unfortunately yeah. I dunno what they put in it but it must be edible."

"And poisoned."

"I think if they wanted to kill you they would have done it by now."

"You keep saying they, as in not you."

"I _ugh_..Well I meant me as well."

"No you didn't..You smell funny."

"Cheers for that...Well I have to get back to my job."

The girl rushes at the bars and Victoria cant help taking a step back.."Wait, your not like them, your different, I can smell it."

"You've got a good nose but I really have to be getting back."

"Please wait! Please give Henry a message from me, tell him to remember Operation Doves nest."

"I'm sorry I cant." Victoria heads for the door.

"Please! He'll be so scared, give him the message and tell him I'm sorry!"

Without another word, Victoria slips from the room and closes the door promptly. She takes in a deep breath, calming herself and heads for cell block B. Sliding inside, she finds a man pushed into the back corner of his cell. The man's dark skinned but she cant see his face as his head is clasped in shaking hands.

"Hey..Here's dinner.." She slides the goop into the cell but the man remains silent, his head still on his knees and body curled against the wall. After a few moments silence, she knows she'll not get anything out of him and so exits the room without a backwards glance.

Next she slips into block C and freezes at a child crying. Blue eyes dart to a small bundle pressed into the back wall, small arms hugging his knees and a small tremble wracking through him. Her heart breaks as she hesitantly approaches the bars..The boy's no older than twelve years old.

"Hello.."

Wide glassy eyes dart up, the boys tears continuing as he shuffles further into the back corner.

 _"Shhh_..Its okay, you don't have to be scared of me, I wont hurt you I promise.."

Slowly Victoria sits herself in front of the bars, the goopy slop swirling in the bowl in her lap.."I brought you dinner but..but its a bit rank..Sorry.."

The boys cries die down, curiosity overcoming fear.

"I'm not in charge of cooking, or in charge of anything really."

"You smell funny."

She chuckles.."Your the second person to tell me that, I think I need a shower.." A small smile rolls onto his lips and Victoria inwardly fist pumps.."Here." She slips the bowl through the bars and he cautiously crawls toward it.

"Your different."

"You have no idea how much...I'm Victoria."

"..Henry."

"Nice to meet you Henry, I'll see if I can have a word with the chef about that slop, but I cant make any promises."

"Its okay, better than bugs and roadkill I guess."

Victoria thinks back to Snows briefing, how the strays had been sneaking around undetected and she assumes they must have been on the run a while.

"You been on the run long?"

Bloodshot brown eyes peer up at Victoria uncertainly and she knows when to stop prying. He's told her his name and that's a great start. Perhaps diplomacy and trust will get through to these Lycans and they wont end up like the last.

"Okay Henry I have to go, got more mouths to feed." Victoria stands and heads for the exit.

"Will you come back?"

"I dunno, I hope so but its not up to me.."

He nods weakly, eyes returning to the red gloop in his bowl. Her heart aches for the boy, she knows the feeling of being imprisoned, of being alone and scared. With a heavy heart, Victoria silently slips from the room and steels herself again..If there's another child in the next room, she'll just fall to pieces.

She couldn't have been more wrong as she slips into cell block D. A girl with fiery red hair, ocean blue eyes and menacing scowl greets her from the back of one of the cells.

"Hey I got you.."

"Come anywhere near those bars and I'll rip your arm off!"

Victoria's brows shoot into her hairline, the rich Scottish accent throwing her off.."Well aren't you a barrel of laughs."

"I don't need your slop so get lost blood sucker!"

"Actually, I'm not technically a vampire.."

Cautiously Victoria bends by the bars, blue eyes focused on blue as the bowl is carefully slotted through the metal. The red head is suddenly at the silver in a flash and Victoria darts away from bright yellow eyes and snarling teeth. Her focus darts to the sliver collar attached to the girls neck and she relaxes a fraction..Things could have gotten real messy, real fast.

"Listen here _lassy_ , I'm the only one in this fucking place that will ever show you some kind of respect so you better well return it!"

"Or what?! You'll torture me?!"

"No, I'll just leave you here alone, and trust me, that's worse than any torture!"

Blue eyes glare at blue until the red head takes a step back and scrutinizes Victoria.."Your different..Who are you?"

"Someone who got caught up in all this crap."

"You say your not a vampire but I smell it in your veins."

"Its complicated."

"There's also something else, something I've never smelt before."

"Its really complicated.."

Suddenly the door to the block is thrown open and it crashes against the wall startling the pair. Victoria gawks, panic rising when the furious Queen stalks into the room.

"What the hell are you DOING?!"

Menacing heels click forward, the Scots woman scowling and taking a step back as the Queen stalks towards a frozen Victoria. The red head growls and seething dark eyes dart to her, a vicious hiss making the girl retreat to the back of her cell.

"Why are you down here?!..SPEAK!"

Victoria fidgets.."I _ugh_..I came to feed the prisoners."

"I think otherwise! This is recompense for yesterdays confrontation isn't it?!"

"No.."

"LIAR!"

Victoria's anger rises, a scowl smearing her own features.."You know what?! I'm tired of this woe us me crap! When you actually want to talk properly, come and find me!" She slides passed the fuming woman, attempting to head down the hall when a harsh hand suddenly slams her against the wall.

"GUARD DISMISSED!"

Quickly the apprehensive soldiers march down the hall and out of sight as Victoria is pulled into an adjacent room opposite the cell blocks. She stumbles forward at being tossed into the room and the door is slammed shut behind them.

"We will discuss this now! I have had it with your tantrums at every little decision I make! You will rethink your place because it seems you have forgotten it!"

"And here we go with the power placing bullshit! I've already told you why I was down here! Its not my fault everything I say to you seems to go through one ear and out the other!"

The Queen hisses but Victoria's not phased.

"You are determined to make your life miserable! Those filth will be punished because of your actions and as a result, I must now make an example out of you yet again! You bring this on yourself Victoria!"

There's a deep growl that rumbles in Victoria's chest before she screams her revolt, startling the Queen somewhat.."You want to punish me?! FINE! But lets start with them shall we!"

Victoria rushes at the Queen, grabbing a slender wrist firmly before dragging the royal into cell block C.

Henry's wide eyes watch the furious pair storm into the room.

"Release me!"

Victoria drags the Queen in front of Henry's cell and tosses the squirming wrist aside.."You want to start dealing torture?! Well lets start with him shall we?!"

Henry scuttles back into his corner, small arms wrapping around his shaking knees.

"You will.."

"No no, you wanted to show your power, inflict some pain, well here's your chance, in fact, why not make it fun as well! Let the whole palace join in!"

"Victoria stop this instant!"

Victoria dashes over to the door, throwing it wide open and taring the metal off its hinges. The Queen shifts back as the door crashes to the concrete and Henry begins sobbing. Victoria strides over to the panel on the wall and the silver bars to the boys cell slide open.

"I said stop!"

"There! Now we can have some real fun! He's only about ten years old but I bet he can make it as far as the entrance hall before we rip him apart!"

Henry cries out fearfully, hugging his knees further as the Queen takes a cautious step towards the madness, brown eyes no longer filled with anger but shining with concern.

"Or maybe we can get Emma in here and whip him a couple of times before you blow his brains all over the floor!"

"Victoria.."

 _"Oh_ I know what would really show everyone, get David to hold him down while I pour my toxic blood down his throat! He's a werewolf, but maybe it works on them too right?!"

"Beloved.." The Queen takes small steps towards the eccentric girl.

"So what are you waiting for Henry?! Get running! Its more fun that way!"

"Nn..No.."

"What do you mean no?! You have no choice! You have a place and you'll fucking remember it, now RUN!"

The boy jumps, his cries audible as Victoria's face cracks out of place and red eyes roll over.

"I SAID RUN!"

"Please.."

Victoria pants, her anger breaching its limits before a gentle hand lands on her shoulder and she whirls, coming face to face with soft brown eyes.

"Find your center beloved.."

Carefully a slender hand is slid into ebony hair and their foreheads press together. The Queen glances briefly at a stealthy Emma peering around the broken doorway, but with a gentle motion with the royals free hand, the blond nods and retreats back around the corner.

"Focus on me.."

Slowly Victoria's anger melts away, a bright light snaking its way through her mind, banishing the darkness until her face cracks back into place and blue eyes resurface. Reality crashes back and an overwhelming despair hits her like a ton of bricks. The Queen senses the shift and gently pulls Victoria's head onto her shoulder.

"I-I didn't..I didn't mean too.."

 _"Shhhhh_..I know my love, I know."

Victoria takes in a shaky breath, traitorous tears marking the Queens shoulder while arms tug her in close.."I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven.."

Victoria pulls back, glassy blue eyes grimly peering into warm chocolate before her attention slides to a cowering Henry. She sighs deeply, slipping from her Queens arms and shuffles towards the boy.

"Victoria.."

"He's a child Regina, and I just.." Victoria shakes her head, kneeling in front of the sobbing mass.."Henry I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you like that. It was cruel and I wasn't thinking straight. You don't deserve any of this, caught up in something you probably don't understand.." The boy remains isolated and she bites her lip.."One of your friends told me to give you a message, she said you need to remember Operation birds nest.."

"Doves nest.." Bloodshot brown eyes peer up at Victoria and she smiles weakly.

"Yeah course, Operation Doves nest, and she told me to tell you shes sorry.." The boys cries die down and she tentatively rests a hand on his knee.."I'm really sorry Henry, Id never let any of those things happen to you, I just went a bit crazy."

"A bit?"

Victoria chuckles weakly.."A lot then."

The intrigued Queen observes the interaction, something desirable flashing in dark brown eyes but she snaps from her haze quickly.."Victoria we must leave."

Victoria nods, rising to her feet before she steps from the cell and the bars slid back into place.

"Emma?!"

The blond quickly storms into the room to protect her Queen but pauses at the lack of danger.

"Have the boy transferred to block A until the door is fixed. And call Marco."

"Yes majesty." Emma bows as the Queen makes her way towards the broken doorway.

"Come beloved."

Victoria nods, waving at a secluded Henry in his cell.."Bye Henry."

"Bye."

With a weak smile, Victoria promptly follows the Queen, Emma's curious eyes following her out into the hall where at least two dozen elite wait apprehensively with fidgeting guns..


	42. Chapter 42

_AN: Sorry for the wait, Its been a hectic week but I'm back with another chapter :) .._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes..**_

* * *

The grand black door is slid shut with a resounding thud whilst Victoria stands out of place, blue eyes not able to meet her Queen. She crossed a line today and is just waiting to be punished. Clicking edges away from her, gentle heels heading for the luxury en suite adjacent to the master bedroom and soon the sound of running water is heard. Victoria's focus slides from her fidgeting hands to a large clock hanging on one of the marble walls. Its almost time for her mid day feeding, so with a sigh, Victoria wanders the grand bedroom and finds herself drawn to a spiraled mirror hanging next to the Queens wardrobe. Curiously its the only thing in the room that looks to be Gothic.

Grim blue eyes slide around her reflection, picking out the vague scars poking from white skin. A faded trail at her jawline and neck, one above her eyebrow and another peaking out from her shoulder has her frowning curiously. Shes never realized before that the Queen has a scarred lip. If vampires heal, then how the hell did the woman get it? Shes been through hundreds of the Queens memories but none ever explained it. A hand slides onto her waist and she startles, her focus darting to the naked Queen pressing against her back.

"What is on your mind beloved?"

"I was..I was thinking about your scar, the one on your lip. I thought vampires didn't scar?" A rounded chin rests against her shoulder, brown eyes watching their reflected selves as arms encircle Victoria's stomach.

"During my final test before I rebelled to become Queen, I was pitted against a feral Lycan who had been mutated to become part of Cora's private army. Its claws had been specially replaced with a mixture of silver and ebony making its touch almost deadly to all. Unfortunately I gained a battle wound before I vanquished the filth."

"So ebony scars you guys?"

"No, Cora had coated the claws in several rare poisons she concocted and that is what prevented my healing abilities. It was simply another test to pass, kill or be killed, just as most things are in this world."

"No, Cora was just an evil bitch who enjoyed killing. It doesn't mean you have to follow in her footsteps."

"So that was the reason for your madness earlier? You didn't want me to kill the Lycans because it reminded you of what Cora used to be capable of?"

Victoria looks away.."It wasn't just that, they shouldn't be hurt just because I was an idiot and wanted to talk to them. And I guess with everything that's happened since we woke up, things seemed crappy and a part of me just wanted to go back to sleep again."

"The ritual was simply for us to strengthen our bond, the easy part is now over and the hard part begins. I realize this must be difficult for you but I am trying to change for you, it is only right you should try and do the same for me."

"Mutual ground.."

"Yes, now come." The Queen pulls them toward the en suite, pieces of Victoria's clothing discarded on the way before naked bodies slide into the heated pool amongst the flicker of candlelight.

They sit side by side until the Queen suddenly mounts her mate and Victoria restrains a yelp. Black eyes pierce the faded light, steam rising from the water to dampen smooth skin before red lips gently reach down and capture Victoria's. A delicate hand slides between parted thighs, trailing between Victoria's legs and rests atop dark curls. Victoria groans, the feeling, the real taste of the woman's touch opposed to her minds pleasure makes her spine quiver. Nothing compares but she finds herself a little reluctant.

 _ **"Relax my love..It is merely what we have already indulged in before, but this time your body will be in charge, not your mind.."**_

Lips slide to Victoria's damp shoulder, fingers dipping into submerged curls and caressing her sensitive nub. She groans weakly, pushing her wanting sex further into the Queens palm while fangs scrape her skin and a hand slides to the back of ebony hair. Shes pulled forward, the Queen pressing herself further into heated flesh before fangs and fingers slide inside Victoria and she moans, head drifting back but neck pushed against wanting lips.

The sensation isn't like any other, pleasure and pain, a need so powerful she could rip her own hair out. The thrumming in her veins wants more but her hands simply wrap around elegant curves, pulling the Queen closer as fingers pump at a steady pace at her core. Razor teeth retract from her skin, plump lips kissing their way down her shoulder before nipping at sticky flesh. A thumb strokes her swelling clit and Victoria shuffles further forward allowing further exploration. She traces every curve of her Queen, trailing delicate nails across the royals backside and relishing in the moan as her fingers fumble with the woman from behind. Her own fangs slide forward, scraping against the Queens chest, tongue tracing cool flesh before she dives towards a supple breast. Teeth pierce the sensitive aureole, sucking a slither of blood free as the mound is pushed further into her mouth. A growl resounds from above and soon, warm breath drifts by her ear.

Victoria shudders, her own fingers stroking the woman's nub while the Queen pick up her pace and Victoria's G-spot is prodded and teased making her gasp. Ebony hair tumbles backwards at the blissful sensation and the Queen takes advantage, red lips frantically sucking at her exposed throat, tongue sliding across skin and fangs scraping hollow red lines. The royal ravages her neck, the wanting sovereign rocking into her with every fast paced push into her heated core.

The water sways, splashing against the sides with momentum before finally Victoria lets out a shallow cry of pleasure and fangs reseal themselves in her throat. The Queen continues her onslaught, the trembling between Victoria's thighs and burning from her neck prolonging the blissful moment until finally, both women collapse, naked bodies pressed together and chests heaving.

Victoria groans, fingers slipping from her tight sex as the Queen curls into sweaty skin. A damp forehead rests against the side of Victoria's neck and hums contently, slender arms resting against her chest and fingers smoothing hot skin.

"That was.."

"I know."

A bright smile rolls onto Victoria's lips.."I think I'm starting to prune."

The Queen chuckles, shimmering brown eyes peering up and for the first time, Victoria doesn't see a Queen, she only sees a happy woman who wants to be loved.

The royal pulls back, placing one final kiss on pink lips before she rises from the water.."Come, let us retire until this evening."

"But I'm not tired."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

Victoria's brow shoots into her hairline, the Queens cheeky grin pulling her out of the water as she follows the sauntering figure toward the bed...

* * *

That's the third time shes passed the library and still her boardum grows. Victoria huffs, wandering aimlessly through the marble halls. After her and the Queen had _Retired_ , the royal was called to her duties and Victoria was left to tend to herself. She asked if there was anything she could be doing but the woman had told her to go to the library and study, The Queen even gave her permission to go demon and have a little fly around the arena, but something else was grating on her nerves. The smell of wet fur continues to linger, irritating her to the point of madness. She needs to talk to them again. Determined, she paces down the hall and toward the war room.

After glaring at the soldiers outside, she'd reluctantly been let through and slips into the war chamber brimmed with bright blinking lights and monitors.

"Perhaps this operation is another plan of attack?"

"Doubtful, the strays are too few in numbers to orchestrate such an offense."

"Perhaps its a bio weapon of sorts majesty."

Blue eyes dart to the small party of Midas, Snow, Emma and the Queen stood in front of the large screen. The royal sits contemplating the data as Victoria quietly stalks forward.

"I agree with Snow, there are too little of the filth to orchestrate such a rouse. I must assume it is a code name of sorts. Emma, have they said anything about their movements?"

"Well the one I interrogated didn't say much, only mentioned running from their pack and laying low to survive."

"Did they mention any useful information about this operation birds nest?"

"No majesty.."

"I believe it was Operation doves nest." The party's attention is quickly refocused on Victoria, the Queens surprise twisting into irritation.

"What are you doing here Victoria?"

"I got board of walking the halls and thought I could help."

"You should not be here, return to the library and read a book."

Victoria grits her teeth, pushing down the simmering anger from embarrassment at being treated like an infant. Without a word, shes frowning and heading back toward the exit, Snows sympathetic eyes following her before the party's conversation resumes.

Victoria almost stomps her boots into marble, her anger resurfacing but a picture on one of the computer screens catches her eye. She stops abruptly, sliding over to the shifty vampire sat at the monitor and scrutinizes the mug shot of an elderly woman, codename _Granny_. The image was alongside Jefferson's before the palace was attacked, the elder is supposedly the brains behind everything. Familiar hard brown eyes stare at her, something about the woman's nose and chin piques her interest. The image disappears, another replacing it.

"Go back.."

The apprehensive man pulls the image up again and she pushes her face almost against the screen. There's something..

"Can you put it on the big screen?"

The vampire glances at the occupied Queen but nods, typing a few keys before the image is on the large screen on the back wall. The small party frown at the shift in data, focus redirected to an absent Victoria walking their way.

"What do you think your doing? I told you to leave.."

Victoria ignores the displeased Queen, sliding passed a frowning Emma and stares intently at the picture..What is it about those eyes?

"Victoria!"

Blue eyes break from their trance, darting to the angry Queen but Victoria paces, focus flickering to the image.."There's something..I'm missing something.."

Snow frowns.."What do you mean? Have you lost something?"

"No its.."

Victoria stares at the grumpy looking granny, her face, a twinge of unpleasantness but its familiar somehow until blue eyes widen.

"I've seen those eyes before!" Victoria whirls frantically.."Emma did you say someone high up sent people after those werewolves?!"

"It seems that way yeah."

"And they wanted to capture them discreetly?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh my god!..Oh my god!" The frazzled party watch as Victoria sprints for the doors.

"Victoria stop immediately!"

Victoria's feet slide against marble and pause just before the door as fast clicking and footsteps approach.

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you acting so erratic?!"

"I'm not positive but I think I might know who one of the prisoners are."

Emma darts froward, Midas shuffling alongside an alarmed Snow and the Queen frowning deeply.

"Explain now!"

"I cant explain it but you have to trust me, let me talk to them."

"Absolutely not! You will stay away from the prisoners and tell me your assumptions now!"

Blue eyes flicker around the silent room, bodies waiting for a reply and she can feel the Queens anger rising.."But they'll never talk to you, I'm the only one who can get answers, the right answers."

"Do I need to command your obedience or are you willing to cooperate for once?!"

With an angry sigh, Victoria refocuses on dark brown eyes.."Fine! You don't want my help, then go ahead and mess things up for yourself! I think the brunette is related to Granny!"

Emma takes a serious step forward.."How do you know?"

"The eyes are exactly the same and just the overall situation is screaming secrets! But I can guarantee you wont get concrete proof by yourselves if you start torturing them!"

"We shall see." The Queen sneers.

Victoria's anger matches the scowling royal and she finds her need to leave high.."Fine, do what you want! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to read!" She whirls, throwing the door open and pacing into the marble halls with a furious pace..

* * *

Lead scratches onto paper, focus concentrating on the serpents eye shaded with realistic tendencies. Amelia and Ryan follow Victoria's example, colors shading in crude drawings and their silence is heavy. Hers and the Queen's anger disappeared hours ago only to be replaced by an uneasy hole. The Queen can be so controlling that it grinds on her last nerve. She knew it was a mistake telling them, now the brunette is going to be tortured and its all her fault.

Victoria sighs, her pencil dropping to the desk and her palms push against tired eyes. She needs to find something better to do with her time, she needs a mission or shes going to go insane.

Her door is suddenly cast open, the slaves bowing at the familiar click of their sovereign as Victoria continues her work passively. She feels something's wrong as soon the Queen stands in silence behind her.

"It did not work.."

Victoria remains impassive, smoothing lead over fine paper as clicking slides to her side.

"You were right, she will not speak, nor will she engage with anyone now."

"And your telling me this why?"

"I thought that perhaps you could speak with her, connect and get the information I need."

Victoria chuckles bitterly.."I think I'll pass your majesty." Anger slowly rolls into her side but she remains reclusive.

"It is you who wanted to talk with her in the first place!"

"Yeah I did, because I knew this would happen if you went ahead and tortured her! Its your own damn fault for not listening and I doubt I'll be able to do anything now! But I dunno, maybe give the old torture another go and eventually she might talk, that seems to be your solution to everything!"

A hand slams against the desk making Victoria flinch but her own anger flares and she launches to her feet, furious blue eyes burning into the fuming Queen.

"I came here to apologize but you take advantage and disrespect me!"

"I haven't disrespected you, I've told you the truth! Its not my fault you don't like hearing it!"

The royal hisses, clamping a firm hand around Victoria's throat and forcing her against the wall.

"So what now?! You gonna bite me again?! Or maybe have me beaten?!"

Victoria grabs the slender wrist, yanking it off but startles when angry lips crash into hers. A tongue forces itself into her mouth, fingers gripping the back of her head and nails clawing her jawline, but its the dominance that has Victoria pulling back and swinging the Queen around so her back slams against the wall. The Queens eyes flicker white, a hiss echoing off stone walls but Victoria's red eyes surface and she hisses back.

Suddenly the royal is leaping at Victoria, legs wrapping around her waist while arms cling painfully and they stumble backwards, flopping onto the bed. Another hiss, claws wrenching Victoria's neck up before fangs slice into skin and she shrieks, quickly clamping her own jaw around the Queens throat. They writhe and roll, tumbling to the floor and wrestle with abnormal strength.

The slaves quickly dart out of their path, scuttling into their cages as the Queen and Hybrid slam wall to wall, pictures crashing to the floor, the table broken in half, one of the legs on the bed snapping from heavy impact before the pair slow their fury, backing toward the tussled sheets and fall with a bounce.

Victoria's jaw unlocks and teeth spring from skin. A second later, the Queen follows and they rest against one another, the royal panting on top whilst Victoria tries to get her bearings below.

"I...I apologize for disregarding you earlier, I did not mean to be so callous."

"I'm not saying those things to make you look stupid or weak, I'm just trying to help Regina." Brown eyes peer down at her.

"I now realize that."

"Well better late than never I suppose.."

Victoria grins at the Queens raised eyebrow and helps them both stand upright. Blue eyes roam the destroyed room and Victoria clears her throat. _."Ugh_...Wow, that's a lot of mess."

"If you are comfortable enough, you may join me in my bedchambers from now on. I can have your things sent through."

"What about my slaves?" Victoria glances down at the bowing pair.

"They will be given quarters with the others. I believe they have grown accustomed to your guidance so hopefully they will not get themselves into trouble."

"No their both really good, but they do have a few things to take with them."

"They are permitted one item, the other slaves have none so see this as a privilege."

"Okay." Victoria frowns a little, regardless of her just moving down the hall, shes going to miss having them sleep by her bed.

"Will you talk to the filth?"

"I'm pretty sure she has a name you know."

"And I care not for it. Will you speak with her?"

Victoria sighs weakly.."I'll try but I dunno if its going to work now. I remember when I had my first session with Emma, I didn't want anyone around me afterwards."

The Queen places a gentle hand on Victoria's arm.."Then maybe you are the best person to be of some comfort to her."

"I cant promise anything Regina, if she doesn't talk then she doesn't talk, and I doubt another torture session will get you any closer to what you've already got."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I dunno yet, just let me go and see her before we start making other plans."

"Thank you."

Blue eyes widen.."What for?"

"For helping me regardless of your obligation to your Queen..You seem to forgive me a lot more than is deserved."

"Well I feel what you feel remember, and if we have to keep trashing rooms just so we work things out, then you better reserve a room especially for the occasion."

The Queen chuckles, leaning in and caressing her cheek against Victoria's. Arms quickly wrap around the royal and she relaxes, her forehead nuzzling Victoria's jaw and neck with a content hum..


	43. Chapter 43

_AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter but be warned, this is the beginning of something new for our couple so as you've already worked out about my writing style, there's always dark times before the light.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Aftermath of Torture, Violence...**_

* * *

Victoria's hands fidget, her palms sweaty as she stares at the letter _A_ printed on the metal door in front of her. The Queen had suggested she go in with food, but after explaining the wolf might take it as pity, Regina had backed off and agreed to let her do things her own way. Her stomach rolls violently, her mind only imagining what's on the other side as she takes a deep breath. With a click, the door is quietly slipped open and Victoria closes it behind her.

Blue eyes shimmer with affliction, her heart sinking at the sight of the young brunette isolated in the corner of her cell. Victoria shuffles closer to the silver bars, unresponsive to a curious Henry who crawls towards the front of his own cell to observe. Victoria slowly sits on the white concrete, eyes picking apart the secluded girl hugging her knees, blood staining white pajamas as the wolf is slumped against the wall as if its her only crutch to keep her body upright.

Victoria recedes, the memories of her own entrapment, how she cowered and reserved herself just like this girl brings tears into emotional blue eyes. She has to make this right, she has to help them.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what they did to you.."

The brunette stirs, a battered and bloodied face peering up from bloodied knees to glare at Victoria.

"Its my fault and I'm so sorry. If I only kept my big mouth shut this never would have happened."

"Your wrong.." Dark brown eyes lift that little bit more, a glint of serrated teeth and a growl rumbling from the girls chest.."This was always going to happen! That's just what you vampires do! Your fucking sick!"

Victoria sighs heavily, grim eyes flickering down to her knees.."I guess your right, torture seems to be their go to when they need answers."

"When _you_ need answers!"

Victoria frowns, refocusing back on the snarling girl.."I don't torture people."

"Tell that to Henry because it seems your rather fucked in the head or you just like playing mind games! You going to have fun ripping my throat open too?!"

Victoria bites her cheek, obviously the girls angry and lashing out so there's no reason to rise to it.

"What happened with Henry was a mistake, I got really angry with someone else and took it out on the wrong person."

"Don't pretend your the good guy after what you've done! Your just as disgusting and heartless as that bitch Queen of yours!"

Victoria frowns deeply, the words cutting into her more than she could have possibly imagined.."You know what?!..Fine! You want to see how much of a monster I am?!"

Victoria scrambles to her feet, storming over to the control panel and presses her palm over the scanner. There's a beep, a red light denying her access so she shrieks and throws her fist through the metal. It sparks, Henry and the brunette shuffling away with wide eyes before silver bars slide into the roof. Victoria marches in front of the brunettes exit, standing and waiting with narrow eyes.

"Your move wolf! You want to attack me, go ahead, but I wont fight back! I am not what everyone expects me to be! I'm Victoria Anderson, not some fucking monster!"

Suddenly the door to the cell block launches open, Emma and two elites storming the floor with guns aimed at their prisoners.

"What the hell have you done?!"

"Get out Emma!"

The blond narrows her eyes.."Excuse me?!"

"I said get out! This is her fucking choice! Not yours, not mine, hers! So get, the fuck, OUT!"

Emma snarls and in a flash, shes in Victoria's personal space.."Or what?! Because we both know you lay one finger on me I'll have you beaten within an inch of your life!"

"You don't scare me! And if you touch me I'll rip your fucking head off! You have no idea what I'm capable of, and those little torture sessions you used to put me through will be child's play compared to what I can do if you don't fucking get out right now!"

Emma snarls, raising her gun to attack when a growl by their side has attention redirecting to the crouching brunette with claws razor sharp and serrated teeth bared. Before Emma can jump into action, the blonds being pushed to the ground and Victoria's taking the heavy brunt of the girls attack. They roll, wrestling through bared teeth and vicious snarls as Emma pounces to her feet and the elite attempt to interfere in the tussle.

"NO! STAY BACK!"

The soldiers pause, Victoria quickly pinning the snarling girl against the concrete by her wrists, avoiding sharp teeth snapping for her neck and sits firmly on the bucking brunettes stomach.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"I'll calm down once I've ripped your throat out!"

"And you call me the monster!"

The brunette calms her struggles, affliction shining in raging brown eyes.

"I've shown you nothing but kindness since the moment we met! I risked punishments and torture just to get your stupid fucking message to Henry and to try and give you all a little peace! But all I get in return is this shit! I'm not a monster and I've not endured eight months of torture you cant even begin to imagine just so some arrogant bitch can call me disgusting and label me a murderer!"

A tear leaks down Victoria's cheek, the silent and slightly unnerved girl underneath watching as it rolls from Victoria's chin and drips onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you but I had no say in it, I still don't, but I'm trying to help you regardless. All I ask in return is a little respect."

The girl stares deeply into glassy blue eyes as Victoria slowly releases slim and bruised wrists and gently crawls off the battered wolf. Emma stands scowling with her two elites in the doorway as David paces into the room and whispers in the blonds ear. A moment later, the soldiers and Emma are marching into the hall and the steel door is slammed shut with a loud crash making Henry jump. Victoria glances at the steel, her curiosity piqued but she assumes the Queen must have something to do with it.

"Who is the Queen to you?"

Victoria refocuses questionably, the girl holding her ribs and propping herself against the side of Henry's cell.

"What?"

"You want me to believe everything you just said? Then I have a few questions, and if you lie to me then you can get the fuck out and never come back."

Blue eyes flicker to the steely girl and then to a hesitant Henry who scuttles to the front of his cell.."Okay."

"So whats your deal with the Queen? Henry said you guys seemed cosy."

"Well..We're kind of together."

The Lycans eyes widen.."As in going out with her?"

"As in..Life mates."

Silence, the couple just stare at her, alarm, fear and uncertainty shining in matching brown eyes that makes Victoria shift anxiously.."But you cant tell her I told you okay? She'll kill me.."

"Sorry but I think she already knows." The brunette jabs a bloodied finger at the ceiling and Victoria startles at the blinking red light of the small security camera in the top corner of the block.

"Shit! So not good.." With a sigh, Victoria refocuses on the bewildered brunette.."Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"Who are you?"

"Victoria Anderson.."

"No I mean, What are you? You smell different, something I've never smelt before."

"I'm a hybrid."

Ruby frowns, brown eyes simmering with anger.."Your dodging the question!"

Victoria sighs.."I'm going to get a beating for this but..Well I'm part human, part pure blood and part..Archdemon."

"I knew it!"

They quickly refocus on an alleviated Henry, his wide smile making Victoria grin.

"Told you Ruby! Told you it was her!"

"Henry!" Ruby scolds and Henry quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

Victoria looks back and forth between the alarmed pair and smiles weakly.."I wasn't lying about what I said earlier, I only want to help you guys and I promise you wont be tortured again."

"Why because your wife is the Queen?!"

Victoria startles, not only from the brunettes sudden anger but the fact Ruby is relatively right, the Queen would be considered her wife in the human world.

"That didn't stop her last time.." Ruby's anger seeps away.

"I know your scared and pissed off beyond belief, trust me I know what your going through.."

"You don't know anything!"

"You have no idea! I was sitting exactly where you are eight months ago but trust me you've got off lightly. My first night here I was chained to a post while tubes sucked blood out of me! The next I had holes punched through my broken hands, had my ribs and eye socket shattered and couldn't eat or drink for two days! I know what you've been through!"

Ruby fidgets, guilt flashing in brown eyes as Henry looks down to his dirty knees.

"If they did all that stuff to you, why are you still here helping them? Why are you with the Queen after she hurt you so badly?"

Victoria peers over her shoulder at the security camera and sighs.."I used to ask that same question everyday after they let me out of these cells. But things just happened, and I know this sounds crazy but if I didn't get the regular telling offs that I did, then the Archdemon inside of me could have done some serious damage."

"And now?"

"Now I can control it..Mostly."

"And you being a prisoner here? I know you still feel like one, no matter what connection you have with the Queen."

"Its true sometimes I feel that way, but I hope one day soon something will let me know I'm not just trapped in these four walls and I can actually do some good with my power."

Henry presses eagerly to the bars.."That days sooner than you think."

"Henry.." Ruby hushes the enlightened boy and Victoria raises a curious eyebrow.

"And hows that?"

"Your not ready yet and I don't trust you."

Victoria smiles, nodding weakly at a skeptical Ruby.."Fair enough. Have I answered all your questions?"

"For now."

"Can I ask you some?"

"No!"

"Come on Ruby, shes already said shes gonna help us."

Ruby rolls her eyes, shifting her aching limbs with a grunt.."Fine, but if I don't like it I'm not answering."

"Okay then.." Victoria thinks, many questions circling her mind for the right information to bring back to the Queen.."How long have you been on the run?"

"Just over five months. It wasn't long after we caught word of an Archdemon resurfacing that we packed up and left home."

"And why did you leave home?"

"I'm not answering that."

Victoria stares at Ruby's scowl and swiftly movers on.."Okay well, was it just you four or are there others that left?"

"There was six of us originally but.." Ruby pauses, grief swirling in brown eyes before its quickly gone and the brunette clears her throat.."Well, their not with us anymore so lets leave it at that."

"This is a big one but I have to try..Are you related to Granny Ruby?"

They sit in silence a moment, Victoria and Ruby staring at one another until the girl finally speaks with confidence.."Yes."

Victoria gawps slightly..Well that wasn't planned.."Oh..Okay."

"There's no point denying it now you know my name. I'm sure if your wife wanted to, she could confirm it from her hidden sources."

Victoria pouts a little.."Would you please stop calling the Queen my wife."

Ruby smirks.."Why? That's technically what she is."

"Well I prefer life mate, it sounds less.."

"Formal?"

Victoria huffs, Ruby's smirk only growing and she cant help smiling. The girls finally opened up a bit and started to trust her, perhaps this is a giant step towards peace.."Just one more Question, what's operation Doves nest?"

"Cant tell you that either."

"Listen, if its some sort of plot to attack this palace then.."

Ruby scoffs.."Its nothing like that believe me."

"Shes telling the truth Victoria, we just don't think you guys are ready yet."

"When will we be ready?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders lightly, Ruby grinning.."Maybe when we can finally trust you, we can both get what we want from operation Doves nest."

Victoria stares curiously at the couple, their secret plan whirling through her mind. If its not a hostile act their planning and it involves her somehow, then what the hell could it possibly be?..

"You know when foods coming?"

Victoria chuckles, slowly rising from the floor and heading for the door.."I'll get someone to bring you guys something. In the meantime if you could not try and attack the guards I'd be grateful."

"I cant promise anything if they touch me."

Victoria turns back, serious blue eyes pinning the wolf to the floor.."Ruby I'm serious, if you attack anyone again you'll not only get another beating, but I wont be able to help you, and that includes Henry and the others. Your just gonna have to bite the bullet and do what they say for now."

Ruby huffs, pouting cracked lips a little.."Fine."

Victoria smiles.."Thank you." She knocks on the steel door, waiting until it swings open and an elite quickly steps into the room with two others to surround Ruby.

"Just put her in the cell next to Henry's, don't worry she'll not try anything."

The silver bars to the cell are raised and Victoria nods at Ruby, watching as the brunette half carry's, half drags herself into the cell and the bars are slid shut.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Victoria."

Victoria smiles warmly at a fidgeting Henry, his half smile doubting the fear in brown eyes and it just pulls at her heart.

"See you soon Henry." With a final nod at a skeptical Ruby, Victoria heads from the cell block and hurries down the hall. She startles when a pair of elites suddenly grasp her arms and guide her toward the throne room.."What the hell's going on?"

"You have been summoned."

With a huff she allows the men to march her up the staircase and into the black marble chamber. Immediately Victoria frowns, blue eyes narrowing at the council and the Queen sat primly on their ebony thrones. But its Emma that catches her eye, the blond glares at her with such ferocity it unsettles her stomach. Shes stopped just out of reach of Emma and at the foot of the stairs leading to her life mate and Queen.."If this is about my conversation with the prisoners.."

"No Victoria, that discussion will come later."

Victoria frowns.."Then what.." Blue eyes flicker over to a steely Emma and she frowns deeply.."Wait a minute, your not serious!"

"Your disrespect of Emma in front of my guard is an issue and you know that. The way you acted, the disrespect you showed towards your higher is a punishable offense."

"Th..This is bullshit! She came charging in while I was trying to get the information we needed! If I didn't tell her to get the hell out I never would have made the progress I have!"

"You deliberately set the filth free and when Emma was enforcing the correct procedures, you disrespected and humiliated her in front of her men. Regardless of your progress with the prisoners you should know simple protocol. Your recklessness could have cost lives Victoria, you must understand what needs to be done."

Victoria takes a small step back, the slight pain flashing through the Queens eyes making her anxious.."You..You wouldn't, not after everything." She startles as half a dozen elites close in and Emma retrieves a baton from her hip.

 _ **"I am sorry my love.."**_

 _ **"Then don't do it!..I didn't touch her!..I saved her life god damn it and this is what I get?!.."**_

Rough hands grab Victoria's arms from behind and she quickly whirls, tossing an elite to the floor and fighting off several others that quickly pounce for her.

 _ **"You think I gain pleasure from watching this?..We have a hierarchy Victoria and you have yet again damaged it by losing your temper.."**_

Victoria ducks, dodging an elite before three others wrestle her to the ground and she kicks and screams in protest.."You touch me Emma and I'll rip you in two! I fucking saved you, all of you more times than I can count and this is what you do to me?!"

Victoria's lifted to her feet, legs kicking out at the advancing blond as her writhing limbs are held steady. Glassy enraged eyes flicker amongst the council members before finally landing on her guilty Queen.."No more you hear me?! I refuse to sacrifice myself for you if this is what I get.."

A hefty crash to her jaw cuts her off, her head snapping sideways before a blow lands on her other cheek and pain explodes across her face. The baton swings again and again, striking her eye, breaking her nose, knocking air from her lungs, chipping her ribs and cracking her kneecap. Victoria drops to the floor in a bloody groaning mess and attempts to get up but a rough blow to her back has her dropping back to the marble. Hazy blue eyes drift to the thrones, Snow and the Queen no longer watching and she grits her crimson teeth.

"Don't you dare look away!..You wanted this!"

The baton crunches into her splintered ribs and she screeches painfully, blood dribbling from her mouth and seeping onto the marble.

"Enough Emma!"

Emma stops her onslaught at her Queens behest, the panting blond taking respectful steps away from the broken body on the floor and sliding the baton back into her belt.

The sound of feet approach from the staircase and soon a hand lands on Victoria's aching skull but she pulls away violently, dragging herself with a shriek onto her good leg and louring at a startled Snow.."Don't touch me! I don't need your help! I don't need any of you!" Snow raises a concerned hand to her but she slaps it away and in a flash, Emma is by the council woman's side hissing viciously.

"Well congratulations Emma, you've finally shown everyone that the filthy demon can be tamed! Just let me know if you feel threatened again and maybe next time you can add to the scars on my back!"

Emma's snarl slips, her anger leveling as Victoria stumbles towards the exit, limping badly and clinging to her painful ribs.

A tear slides from downcast brown eyes as the Queen quickly wipes the weakness away and allows her wounded mate to walk away from her latest beating alone..


	44. Chapter 44

_AN: Thank you all for the positive reviews, you guys are amazing!.._

* * *

Victoria continues to hide away in the bushes by the clear pond in the gardens. The sun had set about an hour ago and no one had come looking for her thankfully. Her whole body is in agony, the soothing sound of water from the small fountain once relaxing her but now its only blocked out by the throbbing in her ears. For sure her eye socket is cracked again, her ribs fractured at worst and her kneecap has had a serious beating. She can hardly put any weight on it and has been using a branch for a crutch after she fell several times in the bushes earlier.

All she thinks and feels is anger, the times she saved vampires only to get beatings and torture as her reward. There's no winning in a place like this and there never will be. Ruby was right, shes nothing but a prisoner here and that will never change, even with her relationship with the Queen. Victoria grunts, hissing painfully when she repositions her aching ribs on the grass and shrubbery.

"Victoria?"

She freezes, the concerned council woman somewhere nearby and Victoria shrinks into the bushes with a wince. Footsteps draw closer and she grasps her walking stick encase they attempt to beat her again.

"Victoria?" Snow carefully pulls back the bush and scowling blue eyes greet her.."What are you doing out here?"

Victoria's lip curls, her attention sliding to the running water of the small fountain by her side and Snow sighs, slipping around the bushes.."You need to come with me to the infirmary for treatment."

Victoria continues to brush the woman off before a gentle hand lands on her leg and she snarls, dragging herself away from the limb and slowly pulling herself onto her walking stick.."I don't want your help!" She limps through the parting in the bushes with a grim Snow slowly following.

"Victoria your badly injured, you need medical treatment."

"I said I don't want your help!"

"What if the Queen commands you come with me?"

Victoria whirls, unforeseen fury in dark blue eyes making the unnerved council woman take a step back.."Then she better send her fucking guard because the only way I'm going back in there is kicking and screaming!" She continues her hasty hobble towards the back of the gardens, leaving a stunned Snow staring after her..

...

...

Victoria props herself against the crypt in the stone mausoleum, groaning painfully and sliding onto her backside. She'd been sick not ten minutes after leaving Snow and thought it best to get off her feet and try to relax her dwindling body. Snow had only enraged her more, the woman probably had a hand in her sentencing, probably voted in favor of a beating so her precious daughter could keep her pride. She keeps forgetting what these people are, they're not even people, they're monsters so why does she try so hard to be a nice person when it just falls on deaf ears? Its like trying to get blood from a stone and now that her hands are broken and weak, she'll not continue trying.

The hesitant scuffle of feet by the door has her shuffling into the darkness and glaring at where a flicker of light beams from outside. Soon a timid body slides into view, bright purple eyes penetrating the darkness and Victoria softens.."Amelia?"

The slave jumps, but quickly refocuses on her master leaning against the back crypt and slowly approaches.

"What are you doing out here?"

Amelia gets to her knees, a gentle head curling into Victoria's lap and fingers fumbling with a bloodied shirt. Victoria relaxes, her curiosity sated for the moment and she just relishes in the calming presence. Amelia's always had an act of calming her, helping her relax when darkness clouds her thoughts. After ten minutes of silence, purple eyes peer up and Victoria frowns slightly at the subtle fear in them.."Whats wrong?"

A shaky hand dives into the girls basic trousers and presents several white and blue pills in a slender palm. Victoria frowns deeply, the Queen must have sent Amelia to break her, to get her to give in and accept their help. She slaps Amelia's hand roughly, the pills scattering across the concrete and the slave quickly scuttles back and presses her head to the floor.

"They sent you didn't they?! Well I don't want their FUCKING HELP!" Quickly Victoria climbs to her feet painfully and scowls at the bowing slave.."Go on, get out! Fuck off back to your Queen!"

Amelia hesitates until a firm hand grabs a mass of dark hair and the girl cries out as shes dragged outside and thrown to the pebbles.

"Get out of my sight!"

With a whimper and several deep bows, the slave quickly backs away from Victoria and disappears amongst the hedges leading back to the palace. Victoria trembles with rage, her heart hardening and body aching. With one final scowl, she hobbles from the mausoleum and into the darkness to find a new hiding spot..

* * *

The serious throbbing throughout her body is no more, her brow furrows, a beeping and smell of sterile halls and cleaning products drifts through her senses. The last thing she remembers is heading for the tree's at the back of the garden and then..nothing.

With a weak groan Victoria's eyes flicker open, white buzzing lights shining down from a familiar ceiling. She frowns deeply, looking around to confirm her suspicions. Shes in the infirmary, basic white sheets tossed over her pajama clad body. Victoria grinds her teeth, scanning the quiet room and finds Snow busy with paperwork at her desk. She glances at the machines by her bed, a drip with blood pumping through a tube and into her right hand has her scowling and quickly ripping the needle free. She tares the IV from her wrist and tosses back the covers startling Snow who quickly abandons her files and rushes over.

"Victoria you.."

"What part of I don't want your help don't you people understand?!" She rips the last of the wires from her skin sending the machines chaotic and storms over to the exit. In a flash, Snow's in her way and Victoria's eyes narrow.

"You need to get back into bed, your injuries still haven't healed fully and you need to replenish before.."

"I didn't want to heal! Yet again you completely disregard what I want just to satisfy yourself! Now move!" Quickly Victoria slides passed the bewildered council woman and crosses the threshold into the hall, but as soon as she takes a step out, two elites spring from behind the door and stand in her way defensively.

"Victoria you need to return to bed."

"Tell them to move or I'll move them!"

"Please dont do this again, the Queen's ordered you stay in the infirmary until she says otherwise."

"I don't give a fuck!"

Snow frowns.."Last warning Victoria."

"I agree, so tell them to move!"

"Whats going on?" Emma paces over to the tense standoff, narrow eyes quickly refocusing on a glaring Victoria.

"Victoria was just coming back inside."

"Like hell I was!"

"Your higher just gave you an order pure blood!"

Victoria scowls, quickly slipping around the guards and pacing down the hall until a rough hand grabs her scruff and tosses her backwards to the floor. She lands with a heavy thud, her back and head bouncing off marble and she growls at the throbbing pain, livid blue eyes darting to the louring blond.

"Get back in bed!"

Victoria launches to her feet, slipping passed Emma again but is met with the painful marble floor with a bigger bounce this time. She represses a groan, her vision a little hazy as she drags herself onto all fours and staggers to her feet.

"INSIDE!"

Panting heavily through her rage, Victoria whirls, storming back into the infirmary and brushing passed an unnerved Snow. She plonks herself back on the bed, Snow and Emma cautiously heading over as powerful angry waves beat into every crevice of the white room. Snow hesitantly grabs Victoria's arm, attempting to push the needles back into white skin but Victoria rips it away only earning herself a hiss from Emma.

"Give her your arm now!"

Victoria's so mad she doesn't even register the pain of her nails slicing through the skin at her palms. Blood trickles down her hands and drips onto white sheets. Snow stares alarmed, white eyes darting from the bloodied fist to blazing blue eyes that quickly refocus on the wall ahead as a trembling arm is presented. Carefully the needles are pushed back into place, Victoria's arm dropping back to the sheets but her iron grip still punctures holes through bloody palms.

"Thank you Emma, that will be all."

"Would you like me to stand guard outside?"

Snow glances at the enraged silence of the girl in bed and shakes her head.."No need, the Queen will arrive shortly."

Emma nods firmly, one last glare sent Victoria's way before she paces out of the infirmary. Snow stares apprehensively, her hesitant hand gently touching Victoria's arm.

"Don't, touch me!"

The hatred and venom has Snow recoiling as if burnt and taking a step back just for good measure. Grimly she heads back over to her desk, glancing back at the unmoving girl and picks up the phone.

Five minutes later, the Queen glides into the room, brown eyes quickly clinging to Victoria who only sits ridged in bed, glaring at the wall opposite. Snow quickly approaches her Queen, bowing weakly and refocuses on her patient.

"Anything?"

"She tried to leave but Emma got her back in bed, since then, nothing your majesty."

The Queen nods weakly, slowly clicking toward the girl as Snow respectfully leaves them alone, closing the door with a soft click.

Victoria remains isolated, the Queens presence, the woman's battered heart pulling at her but she easily pushes the sensation away and walls herself within an impenetrable fortress. The clicking stops by her bedside, her peripheral picking up a hand slowly edging towards her face but quickly its stopped by her iron grip.

"Don't, touch, me!" She casts the slender wrist to one side, continuing her mind numbing glare at the wall and paying no mind to the hurt flashing in brown eyes.

"You broke our laws Victoria, punishment needed to be issued.."

Victoria continues to stare without response so the Queen gently slides onto the sheets and gazes into foreign dark blue eyes.."I am sorry, but can we not put this incident behind us? What was done is done and now we must move on for everyone's sake.."

Victoria scowls deeply, dark eyes turning that little bit darker and it only unsettles the vampire Queen more.

"Perhaps..We could wander the gardens a while and get some fresh air.."

Silence..The Queen fidgets.."Or maybe we could relax in the parlor and watch the sunrise.."

Still only silence and the royal hesitates in physically reaching for the girl.."Please talk to me beloved.."

Victoria's scowl finally slides to the woman.."I want nothing from you or your people! As far as I'm concerned I'm only here to do a job and end your war and that's _all_ I intend to do! Don't think for one second there's anything more because finally I realize my place my _Queen_ , so I'll follow everyone's orders, I'll kill and lie and torture if you ask me too because really, that's all I'm here for isn't it?!.."

Wide brown eyes stare at the hostile rage swirling in once bright blue eyes and the Queen represses a shiver.

"Now what are your orders your majesty?!"

The Queen almost stutters, her shock not yet settled and her resilient heart cracking.."I..I have none."

"Then I'll stay here as commanded by you and Emma and Snow and I'll wait!" Dark blue eyes slide back to the wall, Victoria's mind receding again and leaving the stunned Queen sat beside her. The royal sits a while just staring, her hands fidgeting in her lap, she can feel the cold rage in Victoria's heart and it unsettles her.

"Victoria please, I took no satisfaction in your punishment, if repercussions were not issued then I would have been open to weakness."

"And you were right to beat me, power is after all above everything else."

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was just emphasizing that weakness cannot be shown, especially within my station of power, you know this my love."

"I understand perfectly clear your majesty."

Concerned and confused brown eyes pick Victoria apart, trying to reveal the girls hidden thoughts. Eventually the Queen relents and sighs at her defeat.."I wish to discuss the prisoners."

"What would you like to know?"

"Was your suspicion correct? Is the filth related to Granny?"

"Yes, her names Ruby and the boy is called Henry. They left their home five months ago and went on the run, originally there was six of them but she wouldn't tell me what happened to the other two. Apparently operation Doves nest isn't a planned attack on the palace but it involves me somehow and they don't think I'm ready to know. They need to trust me more and they asked if they could have some decent food. That's all they said."

"Did this Ruby mention anything about Lycan attacks or why they ran from their home?"

"No."

"Then you must talk with her again and get me more information."

"At your command."

The Queen stares, sliding closer to the ridged girl and attempts to reach for a white cheek but Victoria pulls back and pushes herself away from the royal.

"Is there anything else her majesty needs?"

"Please Victoria..I need you to forgive me."

Dark eyes quickly refocus and Victoria leans dangerously toward the startled Queen.."I will _never_ forgive you! EVER!"

Brown eyes gloss over at the vengeful tone as the Queen quickly rises from the bed and backs toward the exit. Then as if her rage has settled, Victoria resumes glaring at the wall leaving the Queen to quickly disappear in swirls of white smoke.

After a while Snow peaks her head inside the silent room, eyes sweeping the infirmary for her Queen but only finds Victoria sat alone, staring at the wall..


	45. Chapter 45

_AN: Thank you to everyone whose reading and reviewing, I'm sorry I'm not updating as often as I used to, work and home life have been hectic but I promise to keep writing and updating as much as I can..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence...**_

* * *

The next morning Victoria heads down the white walled hall towards the cell block, her eyes placid and determined. She'd been told to talk to Ruby again and get more information for the Queen and council. Elite either side the steel door slide it open for her and she slips through into the welcoming smile of Henry.

"Your back!"

Victoria smiles at the boy but it doesn't quite reach dark eyes as she nods and sits on a vacant chair lined up outside Ruby's cell. She notes the brunettes skin has returned to its flush color, the bruising around a brown eye has reduced significantly and the wolf no longer holds her sides painfully.

"Didn't think you'd be allowed back so soon after what happened."

"Well they want information and I guess I'm their go too."

Ruby narrows her eyes.."Something's wrong."

Victoria quickly avoids a curious Ruby and refocuses on Henry.."I was told the chef had given you guys a proper meal."

"Yeah, it was great, but maybe next time they could bring dipping sauce?"

Pink lips grin at the boys sass as Ruby curiously slides over to the bars and scrutinizes Victoria.."They did something to you didn't they?"

Blue eyes flicker between the curious bodies and Victoria bites her cheek.."You were right about one thing, I'm still a prisoner here.." She peers over her shoulder at the security camera before refocusing her attention on the guilty brunette.

"Was it because I attacked you?"

"Its not your fault, its just what they do."

Ruby nods grimly, Henry pressing up against the bars questionably.."What happened?"

Victoria clears her throat and quickly diverts the conversation for the sake of her inner rage.."Ruby I need a few answers from you if we want to build trust."

Ruby cocks a skeptical eyebrow.."What kind of answers?"

"I need to know what the lycans are planning, I need some form of movement plans or pre intended attacks."

"I cant tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I wont endanger my people and let your Queen slaughter them like cattle."

Victoria sighs, trying to think of some form of mutual ground.."Well then, how about you tell me why you ran away from home?"

"I already said no."

"Come on Ruby, it'll only help the operation."

"Henry be quiet!"

The boy crosses his arms, pouting at the stern tone.

"You have to give me something Ruby." Victoria stares sincere, if the girl refuses to give information then how are they supposed to build trust? Ruby huffs, leaning on the bars and running an irritated hand through her hair.

"Whats today's date?"

"Ugh..The sixteenth, why?"

"Tomorrow night a group of Jefferson's men with his second lieutenant will try to destroy one of your warehouses outside of Kingston."

"How?"

"I don't know but a small team usually would have explosives and white light tech as not to tip you guys off. "

"How many?"

"Usually a standard team is a dozen, but the warehouse is pretty big and that's why their targeting it. So Id say between one and two dozen."

"Do you know when?"

"No, I only remember the issue sheet saying it was scheduled for the seventeenth of this month and it would be a night operation."

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"The lieutenant, he's not such a bad guy. Like a lot of my people, they've been brainwashed into thinking Jefferson's cause is the right one. I think he'd be more valuable to you alive than dead."

Victoria stands from her chair and makes her way to the door.."Thanks Ruby, and I'll try and get you that dipping sauce Henry." The boys eyes widen but its Ruby that stops her at the exit.

"I told you something, now you have to tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"What did they do to you?..I can see the darkness in your eyes."

Victoria turns her back, grabbing the handle and steeling her heart.."I was put in my place." And without another word, she slips from the silent cell block and heads down the hall..

* * *

"An attack? Impossible, my spies would have mentioned such a large scale incursion on one of our blood banks."

"That's what Ruby said, and it'll happen tomorrow night." Victoria watches as Midas fidgets on the other side of the holographic table in the war room. Snow frowns, typing keys on the touch screen and the Warehouse in Kingston appears virtually in front of them.

"My Queen, we mustn't take this threat idly. As your well apprised, the warehouse is the largest we have in the region, if it is destroyed then it could prove problematic in the near future."

"I understand Snow and I share your concerns, but we cant provoke a response aimlessly when we have no definitive numbers in which they will attack."

Emma quickly steps forward.."My Queen, I'm confident myself and two dozen tactical elite will be able to handle the attack. We know the terrain well and will have an advantage from the air." The blond indicates the holographic roof of the warehouse and the Queen hums, brown eyes sliding to her secluded mate.

"And what of you Victoria? What is your opinion?"

Victoria continues to stare passed the party, refusing to even respond to the olive branch extended to her.."I'm fine with whatever you decide your majesty."

The Queens shoulders sag an inch, the blazing flames burning her olive branch to cinders. Snow stares at the ridged girl grimly whist Emma attempts to pick apart Victoria's thoughts.

Midas suddenly clears his throat, pulling them all back to the war table.."I believe three dozen is warranted just to be on the safe side."

"That many would be quickly spotted and could prove fatal if explosives are involved."

"Then Emma will command a dozen of my tactical guard whilst myself and Victoria remain on standby."

Everyone gapes except a placid Victoria, she knows when the woman is trying too hard and this is the most pathetic shes seen so far. The Queens trying to give her what shes always wanted just so the woman can get forgiveness, but Victoria's not biting.."You think that's wise your majesty?"

Stern brown eyes flicker from an uneasy Emma to a stoic Victoria.."Do you doubt your abilities Victoria?"

"I don't doubt I'll kill every single person you command me too, but are you sure you want a dangerous demon out in the open with no army to control it?"

The Queen frowns, the rest of the party shuffling anxiously.."I will be present so there is no need for an army."

Victoria remains silent, her focus still clinging to the large screen on the back wall as an uncomfortable silence fills the space.

The Queen analyzes the placid girl, a slight frown creasing the royals forehead before she refocuses on the hesitant party.."Have preparations made, we move out tomorrow evening and will take my private jet to the small strip by the outskirts of Kingston. Have the convoy waiting so we may proceed directly to the warehouse."

Emma bows weakly.."Yes my Queen."

"Snow I want Victoria prepped tomorrow afternoon and Midas make sure your spy's keep our journey under wraps. We cannot have our departure known before we even arrive."

"At once majesty." Midas quickly bows, heading off for the exit as the Queen refocus on her mate.

"Victoria, until tomorrow afternoon you may do as you wish but there will be no fights, no tantrums and no trans mutation."

"As her majesty commands."

The Queen softens, Victoria remaining distant and it only wriggles passed the royals defensive walls.."Perhaps you would like to visit your slaves, it seems the girl was rather fearful after your last encounter."

"That's what shes meant to be like. And Id rather be in the gym preparing myself for the mission than coddling a bunch of slaves." The Queen startles, Snow's fidgeting returning while Emma's eyebrows shoot into her hairline.

"With her majesty's permission Id like to return to my studies in the library."

After a pause the Queen clears her throat.."..Yes..Dismissed."

After a weak bow, Victoria heads for the exit and slides through the double doors, all the while followed by apprehensive eyes..

* * *

 _The Next Night:_

Victoria stands by her Queens side with two elites who have mean looking guns. Snow had made sure to pump her full of the Queen's blood and double checked she was in pique condition before they set off for the warehouse. All day Victoria had been keeping to herself in the gym and the library, even managed to escape the Queen a number of times when the woman was looking for her. She wants nothing to do with the Queens sad apologies.

Brown eyes flicker to her placid mate, Victoria standing stock still and staring at the towering warehouse several blocks away. Emma and her dozen troops have already set up discreetly in the warehouse, the blond had messaged the Queen and now they're just waiting for something to happen.

 _ **"You have been avoiding me all day.."**_

Victoria's mind remains silent and the Queen fidgets with the sleek silver sword attached to her battle armour.

 _ **"I know you can hear me.."**_

Victoria pushes the Queens voice from her head and hears a subtle sigh next to her. She wont get distracted now, not when she has a job to do.

 _"My Queen?"_ Emma's voice crackles through the radio and the royal quickly answers.

"What is it Emma?"

 _"We've spotted several unmarked vans four clicks west, they've stopped so I believe lycans are on route. ETA two minutes."_

"Be ready, not one of the filth are to enter the warehouse understood?"

 _"They wont breech these walls majesty."_

The Queen passes her walkie back to the elite, focused brown and blue eyes staring into the distance. Not a minute afterwards, a shot rings out through the darkness, then another before finally a barrage of bullets light up the shadows outside of the warehouse. Victoria listens to the screams of the dying, the howling of Lycans until an explosion and even more gunfire has her frowning.

 _"Majesty they have reinforcements! The west gate is compromised and my men on the ground wont be able to hold it for long!"_

The Queen snatches up the walkie.."How many reinforcements?"

 _"I'm not sure..Maybe two dozen. Whatever Victoria said was way off!"_

Brown eyes flicker to the girl in question, blue eyes rolling over red and a slender hand quickly grabs Victoria's arm.."Stay calm my love.."

Victoria chuckles bitterly and rips her arm from the soothing touch.."Who said I was angry? You brought me here to do a job so I'm just preparing..Unless your commanding me to stand down and remain with your guard?" Red eyed burn into the uncertain Queen as another explosion in the distance has the radio crackling.

 _"My Queen we need reinforcements or we'll lose the warehouse!"_

The Queen stares conflicted at red eyes, her heart cracking that little bit more before shes nodding weakly.."Trans mutate Victoria."

Victoria paces away from the small party, her limbs snapping and after a moment, shes standing on all four claws and stretching her limbs.

The Queen turns to her elite sternly.."Radio for our reinforcements, I want them at the warehouse now!"

The Elite bow, pulling their walkies and rushing off into the brush as the Queen addresses Emma through her own black box.."We are on our way Emma."

The royal tosses her walkie before shes leaping onto Victoria's spiked back and holding on. A red eye peers behind her, a displeased grumble rumbling through Victoria's chest before shes casually lumbering toward the warehouse.

Emma fires off the last of her clip, quickly retrieving the grenade from her belt and tossing it at a mass of lycans attempting to side swipe her position at the front gate. Several screams echo above the shuddering bang of explosives as body parts and dirt rain over the courtyard. Green eyes dart to her last two men attempting to push back half a dozen enemy soldiers with pistols but the battle is hopeless, that's until a rumble under her feet has a small smile sliding onto bloodied lips.

Victoria scans the area, almost three dozen enemy lycans by the gates whilst the last of Emma's team are hopelessly outnumbered by the front doors of the warehouse. Quickly Victoria climbs the side of the warehouse, claws grinding into stone before she reaches the top and peers over the edge into the chaos below.

"What are you doing?"

Victoria blanks the questionable Queen, not even warning the woman before several tons of dragon is plummeting to the concrete below. Just at the last moment, Victoria's powerful wings spread, helping her landing but still shaking the earth with a mighty force. She roars viciously, the enemy stopping their barrage of gunfire and quickly hiding behind their beach heads as Victoria stands tall and defensive in front of the warehouse.

"Hear me Lycans!.." The Queen jumps from the demons back and lands with a thump in front of a rumbling scaled chest. Brown eyes leer at the hiding bodies somewhere within the faded darkness.."You will surrender immediately or I will be forced to take aggressive action in which none of you will survive!"

There's a brief silence, the Queens words almost inspiring but a howl and the sound of a war cry launches Victoria into action. Quickly shes shielding the Queen with her heavily plated leg as a barrage of gunfire resumes and she roars. Heat swells in her chest, fire spewing from serrated teeth and washing over stone and crates setting screaming men alight.

Red eyes dart to half a dozen soldiers attempting to slip around the side of the building and quickly Victoria abandons her allies and charges, whipping her tail and sending four of them soaring into the stone wall with a sickening crunch. The last two mutate into stinking fur and snapping jaws, pouncing forward and climbing onto her scales.

Emma drags the Queen behind her foothold, ducking the barrage of gunfire. The royal pulls her silver sword, determined brown eyes glaring at the mass of lycans aiming for Victoria and with a primal hiss, the royals sprinting for the enemy with her elite and Emma charging behind with a war cry of their own.

The lycans head is bitten clean off, the other smushed under her angry paw before red eyes refocus and lock onto the four soldiers shooting at her from behind a container. Victoria bounds across the concrete, earth rumbling under her weight before shes pouncing, her neck ramrod straight and horns slicing through metal to push the container against the wall and crush the screaming men on the other side. Victoria revels in the smell of death, her inner demon chuckling appeased as the human part of her fades into the dark. An explosion quickly has her shielding herself with strong wings as fire and stone burst across the courtyard. The final dozen lycans charge at the small party of vampires, Victoria noting several running at Emma full speed as the blond struggles with one already squeezed in her grasp. The Queen battles fiercely, her silver blade smeared in crimson and slicing a man in two before she's whirling and ripping a mans throat out.

A lycan bounds into Emma, another clamping its jaws on her shoulder and she lets out a painful scream. The Queen helplessly battles with two others, Victoria watching placid before several black vans over the wall catch her attention..This must be the Queens backup..

"VICTORIA!"

Victoria refocuses back on the shrieking blond, the lycans ripping chunks from Emma's body and taring skin apart. Red eyes stare passively, she wasn't given the order to save Emma so she'll obey and continue with her mission, that's what they beat her for right? Her hatred for the blond is overwhelming and she feels no obligation to dash to their rescue anymore. She meant what she said back in the throne room, she wont play hero anymore.

Suddenly a black van bursts through the iron gates, plowing into a lycan and comes to a screeching stop before tactical elite storm from out of the back doors. Bullets shred the remaining lycans covered in Emma's blood as several other vans speed into the courtyard and three dozen elite and David quickly secure the remaining enemy soldiers.

Victoria lingers in the background, red eyes watching as David and several elite tend to a semi conscious Emma. The Queen replaces her crimson sword back in its sheath and glares at the three prisoners bound and forced to their knees in front of her.

"You might as well slaughter us too your majesty because we will reveal nothing to you!"

The Queen refocuses on the proud man, his combat gear advanced, chisel jaw steeled while piercing blue eyes burn into her.."I will do what I wish with you because you now belong to me. Now tell me, are their anymore reinforcements I should know about?"

The man glares, jaw sealed before the Queen quickly grasps his skull in both hands and her eyes cloud over white. He grunts and groans at the forced intrusion into his mind, and after a moment, the royal pulls back and straightens herself regally.."Lieutenant Robin Woods, second to Jefferson it seems but your mind is rather skilled at evading my control."

Blood snakes down Robins lips as he flashes bared teeth with a growl.."That's because we know all of your tricks!"

"Pity..But alas it will not deter me from pulling the information from you."

Victoria watches the interaction, the Queen will most likely take prisoners so she guesses Ruby will be pleased overall. Emma is scooped up with a gurgling cry diverting peoples attention. Victoria and the Queen watch as the blond is hauled into the back of a van and a slightly erratic David dashes over to the royal with a bow.

"My Queen, Emma is wounded badly and I request to accompany her back to the airstrip for treatment."

Brown eyes flicker from the distressed man to the painful wails coming from one of the vans.."David you must remain here and tend to the clean up crew. Emma will be taken care of and when you are done here, you can visit her in the infirmary."

David frowns grimly but quickly steels himself and bows his head.."At your command." He quickly dashes back over to the van and soon, the black vehicle is speeding off into the darkness without him.

Victoria watches it go passively, red eyes sliding to an aggrieved David before something else catches her eye. An enemy soldier, not far from the Queen and her prisoners, drags himself quietly toward a gun on the ground and she casually approaches.

"Well lieutenant it seems we will be spending more time together, but unfortunately the same cant be said for your companions."

Robin snarls, struggling in the elites grasp before the towering Archdemon stalks closer with a rumble. They all watch as Victoria pauses, lifts a giant claw and slams her palm onto the wounded soldier. They all startle, the Queen and David staring with wide eyes at the splattered man squished under Victoria's paw, but its the casual way the dragon looks to them, grumbles lazily and strolls away that has them unsettled.

"David.."

The man quickly stands at the Queens side, both their attention still on Victoria strolling around the courtyard.."Yes my Queen?"

"Have the lieutenant prepped for transport and get rid of his companions."

"Yes majesty." David signals his men who quickly haul a struggling Robin to his feet and drag him toward one of the unmarked vans.

The Queen cautiously approaches an absent Victoria, concerned brown eyes scrutinizing the demons mediocre battle wounds before she comes to a standstill in front of large crushing claws.."Victoria our mission is complete, let us return home."

Red eyes stare at the tiny Queen, unwary concern rolling into Victoria but she simply pushes it to one side and lies on her stomach allowing the woman to climb onto her back. Without effort, shes launching from the concrete and rapidly approaching the cloud cover with strong wings. Her sensitive snout sticks in the air, picking up a trace of the palace and she banks left, plotting her course and gliding higher into the cloud cover. She can feel the conflicted emotions from the woman on her back, the many questions seeping into her own mind but she continues on route silently.

Ten minutes pass, the palace looming in the distance but Victoria's quickly redirected as the Queen grabs her horns and guides her toward the mountains stretching over lake placid. With an aggravated huff, Victoria follows the silent royals directions and lands on the flat mound on top one of the rocky mountains. She sits herself on the rock, red eyes looking out over the shimmering lake in the crescent moonlight and picking out the village she had once visited.

The Queen slides from the absent Archdemon's back, slowly moving within eyesight of distracted red eyes and raises her chin.."We must talk."

Victoria continues to passively stare out into the darkness.."And what is it her majesty wants to talk about?"

"Please Victoria..I have apologized, I have explained my actions but still it is not enough for you. I need you to tell me what else I can do."

"You always try to find a solution to your problems, even when sometimes there isn't one."

"You are wrong, there is always another solution."

Hard red eyes peer down at the Queen, Victoria's vicious snout slowly sliding forward until its a few inches from the royals battle armour.."I don't seem to recall you having the same opinion when you decided to beat me!"

"That was entirely different, you broke our laws and there were many far worse punishments I could have given you!"

"Oh so now I'm supposed to be grateful?!"

"You are twisting everything out of proportion!"

"NO!"

Victoria's snout nudges the Queen forward, heeled boots slowly backed towards the cliffs edge.

"Your the one who had me beaten half to death! Your the one that had me whipped and tortured over and over again all those months ago! Your the one who ruined my life and said it was for the greater good so _you_ have to deal with the fucking consequences! All you've ever done is hurt me in every possible way and now that you feel guilty, you don't get to find an easy way out! You'll have to deal with what you've done, and deal with the fact I'll never forgive you for taking the last of my humanity!"

The Queens wide eyes grow wider as she stumbles at the rocky edge but quickly grabs one of Victoria's nostrils and keeps herself from falling to the jagged rocks below.

"But I guess congratulations are in order _my Queen_ , you finally got everything you've ever wanted! An Archdemon who'll follow your every command, a life mate that'll keep you warm at night and a flimsy girl who you can beat once in a while to make sure people know where the power lies!"

Victoria rips her snout free from the Queens grasp, the woman stumbling forward and gripping her crumbling heart. Glassy brown eyes stare at the placid Archdemon who continues looking out over the lake. The royals emotions spiral, her mind diving back through centuries of loneliness and cruelty and for the first time in a millennium, a quiet sob escapes red lips.

Victoria frowns, hesitant red eyes flickering uncertainly to the Queen and watch unnerved as the woman drops to her knees and sobs lightly. One of Victoria's impenetrable walls fractures, the unbending anguish and pain from her Queen seeping through and making her swallow harshly.

"I release you.."

Victoria startles.."What?"

"I release you from your oath." Distraught brown eyes release a waterfall of tears and stare intently at wide red orbs.

"Y-You mean I'm..I'm.."

"Free.."

Victoria's heart beats frantically in her aching chest, her flight response screaming at her to flee and never look back..shes finally free? After an uneasy pause, Victoria takes one last look at her former Queen and launches off the mountain top, her wings spreading and coasting her along the lakeside and into the distance.

The Queen watches her life mate disappear, a painful despair ripping through her like hot steel through flesh and she screams into the heavens, her indescribable sorrow echoing throughout the mountains and beyond...


	46. Chapter 46

_AN: Time for a fresh start, but be mindful of the TWs..._

 ** _Trigger Warnings: Sexual themes.._**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later:_

Victoria brushes several leaves away with the back of her hand, her backside aching on the rough bark and limbs dangling above a twenty foot drop to the grass below. Blue eyes remain fixed on the prison she calls home and a small sigh escapes pink lips. Its been three weeks of soul searching but for some reason it feels like months. After abandoning the Queen on the mountain side, she had cruised the sky's for hours trying to manage the ripping anguish in her heart and blank out the desolate screams of her life mate. After a couple of days isolated she needed to talk to someone and get some guidance, only one person sprung to mind, so she snuck onto a 747 and caught a ride back to England. Lisa was more than surprised to see her sister suddenly appear on her doorstep.

She had told Lisa about her relationship with Regina and had bent the truth as to why she left, she didn't want to expose her sister to the brutal beatings and her Archdemon or things could have gotten out of hand. As predicted Lisa had basically slapped her on the head and told her to stop being so stubborn. She knows relationships take work and a lot of time but she and the Queen aren't in a normal relationship. After a week discreetly spent with her sister, she felt a little better and was convinced that her new life isn't worth giving up so easily.

Victoria found herself leaving after that week, promising she'd call soon and hugged her sister goodbye. For the last two weeks she had checked in on London's sanctuary, discreetly of course and helped in a mission after a rogue lycan group had attempted to cut power to the base from underground. The darkness had been invaluable and allowed her to make short work of the rebels before the vampires even knew what was happening. But no doubt the Queen found out because since then shes had tags on her, probably Midas's spies who had kept at a respectable distance, but no doubt informed the council and Queen of her movements.

Still a little lost, Victoria abandoned England and flew around western Europe sniffing out lycan clans and getting rid of them when need be. But something had surprised her, when hunting a lycan party, she found them to be in service to the Queen. They didn't say much when she arrived, claiming she was there for papers or something but she left without a word and soon after she was being followed again. It seems not everything is as black and white as the Queen made it out to be.

Victoria smooths a rough hand at the back of her neck. Taking a deep breath, she bounds to the grassy earth with a thud. She cant stay outside the palace forever, she senses the Queens hardened heart and also senses the woman knows shes close by. There's no use running anymore, if she wants to help then things have to change, and that starts now.

Her boots crunch up the long road leading to electrified gates and immediately she spots elite soldiers retrieving weapons and forming a line in front of the entrance. She steps up to them, steely blue eyes sweeping the four soldiers before one of them scowls, stepping forward and spits at her feet.

"Deserter!"

Before anyone can blink, Victoria's fist is launching the soldier sideways, the force throwing him through the air where his back cracks against stone. The other elite quickly raise guns at her as she snarls, blue eyes rolling over red and fangs slipping free at the groaning soldier.

"I may have been gone for three weeks but I'm still higher up the food chain than you! You show me disrespect again and I'll rip your fucking arm off! Understood?!"

The soldier picks himself up from the stones, the other elite lowering their guns as the man bows his head and mutters his apology.

"Good! Now get the hell out of my way! I have my Queen to speak with!"

Victoria's eyes return to their normal color, fangs slipping back into place but she still scowls until the towering gates are opened with a whining creek.

"Better!"

Victoria paces up the long driveway, her new long black coat whipping after her furious pace as she passes several wary elite and approaches the looming palace doors. Two elite stand either side, glancing at her apprehensively before shes pushing the heavy doors open and Converse thud against familiar black marble.

Attention from slaves, diplomats and curious vampires cling to her as she takes a whiff of the familiar scent of marble walls. A blast of wet fur still accompanies the space, most likely prisoners but shes curious as to who? Ruby maybe? She pushes passed the damp smell and locks onto a delectable smoky sweet that slithers into her mind, the Queen..Without a glance at the whispering vampires, she paces up the staircase two steps at a time and heads down the landing toward the royals private study.

When she gets to the grand oak door she pauses, is she to just walk in or knock?..Eventually formalities and nerves win and her knuckles wrap on the hardwood. There's a pause, a subtle thump behind the door before a firm _enter_ has her turning the knob and slipping through.

Immediately shes greeted with a dozen elite aiming blue glowing guns at her. Emma scowls by her side, slamming the door shut while a heavy pistol is aimed at her temple. Eventually Victoria's attention slides to the Queen who stands primly at the center of her guard, brown eyes void of emotion and staring intently.

Gently Victoria slides her coat from her shoulders, heading over to one of the leather chairs by the fireplace and drapes it over the arm.."I like that coat so if you do shoot me, Id rather you don't ruin it."

"What are you doing here Victoria?"

"I've come to talk to you if you'll let me."

"Then speak."

Blue eyes sweep the armed party in the room.."Could we maybe speak alone?"

"No."

Victoria sighs, making sure her favorite new coat is clutter free.."Okay then..Well to be truthful I don't really care if they think I'm weak after this, but I need to get a few things off my chest. For starters, we're both alike whether we like it or not, and unfortunately that's what pisses me off about you.." She paces the room, ignoring Emma's scowl and bared teeth but is unable to meet the Queens eyes just yet.

"To be honest I wasn't sure whether to come back or not, but I was reminded by a person just as stubborn as me that relationships, especially ours, will take a hell of a lot of work.." Victoria turns to the Queen and smiles weakly.."Lisa sends her regards by the way, and she said she forgives you for trying to choke her to death."

Brown eyes widen a fraction, the royals steely facade slipping.."You returned home?"

"I visited my sister, I said a long time ago my home's here. But anyway, Lisa said many things, also gave me a beating of my own and told me to open my eyes."

"You told her of us?" The Queens tone is cold but Victoria quickly raises her hands defensively.

"I only told her the necessities, she doesn't know about vampires or about me being a demon or any of that stuff so don't worry.." The Queens shoulders relax a fraction so she continues.."Anyway, after that little enlightenment session, I decided to actually help with this war instead of cooping myself up in some hovel, trying to work through my emotional problems."

"I am well aware of your attacks in Berlin and London."

"And did I help?"

The Queens silent a moment.."You provided efficient assistance for my kin."

"Good, that's all I've ever wanted to do since the day I could control my demon. You kept saying I wasn't ready, but deep down under that infuriating concern, you knew I was."

"I was not.."

"Don't try to deny it because ultimately its what pushed me away in the first place.."

The rooms silent, the Queen glaring and Victoria huffs and continues her pacing.."Listen, I know I'm not the easiest of people, and now that I'm part of this world I'm prone to tantrums and angry outbursts, but that doesn't excuse what you did to me.."

Victoria pauses, resting an unconscious hand on her lower back and the Queen bites her cheek.

"I've had a hell of a lot of time to think things through..And now I realize I broke your laws and you only acted how you should have. I guess what I'm saying is..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have crossed the line with Emma and set Ruby free. I guess it was just one of my more stupider tactics, but still.." Victoria props herself against the leather chair with her focus settled on fidgeting hands.."I don't think what you did will ever go away, especially not after you took something so vital from me."

The Queen takes a hesitant step forward, brown eyes shining curiously.."And what was that?"

"You took the last of my humanity. When I left, when I had time to clear my head properly and get some sense of the real me, I cried for like two days. The way I treated Amelia, those people I slaughtered at the warehouse without batting an eyelid.." Despondent blue eyes slide to Emma who's lowered her gun and stares curiously.."How I left you to be ripped apart because my sense of right and wrong had been beaten and reshaped into commands and orders."

"I don't understand."

Victoria refocuses on the Queen who takes another step forward.

"I left Emma to die because I was selfish and bitter and took your orders too seriously. You didn't command me to save Emma so I just.." Victoria sighs heavily, rubbing the balls of her palms against her tired eyes.."I just figured you wanted an Archdemon that followed orders and knew their place. I wasn't Victoria anymore and you all knew that, and I'm sorry but no amount of I'm sorry's at the time was gonna cut it because I didn't care about who I hurt.." Blue eyes stare guiltily at the slowly crumbling walls behind the steely Queens facade.."I didn't care about anything, not even about my life mate and what she was feeling."

The Queen pauses, the gears turning in her mind before she straightens herself, waving a lazy hand at her soldiers and Emma.."Leave us."

With a bow, the elite march from the study, the blond frowning at Victoria before sliding through the door and closing it with a soft click.

"You left me Victoria."

"I didn't know what else to do, I felt the only way out was to put as much distance between us as possible."

The Queen slides in next to her, emotion swirling in brown eyes.."I thought I could use your methods, so by releasing you from your oath, it would only help us heal..But I was wrong, and you left."

Quickly Victoria grabs the woman's hand.."But don't you see? You weren't wrong, what you did gave me the space to find myself again."

"But why could you not have done that here? You said this was your home, I thought that would mean something to you..I thought _I_ meant something to you."

Victoria's heart pangs painfully and it only resonates within the Queens.."Regina listen to me, you've been inside my head, you know how stupid and selfish I can be, but you also know I need space. What you and Emma did, it broke me, you must have felt it or you wouldn't have tried so hard to get the real me back."

"I did feel your pain and tried so hard, but I was at a loss. I did not know what else to say."

"Sometimes words cant fix everything."

The Queen edges forward, their bodies a couple of inches apart as the woman's cold hands gently smooth across Victoria's.."I am truly sorry for taking something so vital from you."

"I guess I finally found my limit..But don't think of it as a bad thing."

The royal frowns questionably.."How so?"

"I had a sort of mid life crisis and now I know the score. I know protocol and I have a better handle on my anger, so it should only benefit everyone..Unless of course.." Victoria slides her hands free, scooping up her coat and quickly notes the flash of panic in brown eyes.."..You want me to leave. I know I broke us even more by running away and I understand if you never want to see me again. Regina I realize a lot has happened over the last seven months so if you want to call it a day.."

"No!"

Victoria's startled into silence by the woman's passion before her coat is quickly snatched by slender hands. Delicate fingers run over black fleece, glassy brown eyes memorized before its pushed under the Queens nose and the woman inhales deeply.

Victoria smiles weakly, edging their bodies closer.."I missed you too."

Brown eyes shimmer with emotion as they slide to Victoria and a weak smile tugs at red lips.."I thought you would never come back and I would be doomed to spend eternity alone."

"Your never alone, I'm always right here.." Victoria chuckles and lays a gentle hand on the Queens chest, stroking cold skin with the pad of her thumb.."And now that I've had time to think, I'm ready to be the person you need me to be."

"You were already that person Victoria."

Victoria shakes her head.."No I wasn't, I contradicted you at every turn and it only humiliated you in front of everyone. I realize everything you've done has been for me so now its time to give back, to change like I promised."

The Queen darts forward, their foreheads quickly pressed together as a slender hand wraps around the back of Victoria's head.."I love you beloved, and I am truly sorry for the pain I caused. I will be better for you I swear it."

"Me too."

Blue eyes flicker open when Victoria's hand is guided underneath tight red velvet and curled around one of the Queens supple breasts. Victoria shudders, red lips pressing delicately against hers as she fumbles with the cold mound in her palm. A whimper escapes red lips, the Queen growing more wanting with each passing second before their kiss increases passionately and their bodies pull together.

The Queen suddenly pulls back, Victoria's coat thrown callously onto the chair.

"Hey! I like that.."

Swirls of white cloud Victoria's vision, time warping around them until they're stood in the Queens grand bedchamber.

"..Coat."

Victoria yelps when shes pushed back, landing with a bounce on the plush Queen sized bed and has no time to right herself before the royal begins taring at her clothes and ripping fabric from skin. A slight panic fueled with lust and adrenaline rushes through her veins before her underwear is torn away revealing dark curls and rounded breasts for dilated brown eyes to inspect. The Queen quickly slides on top of her, straddling her waist and peeling velvet from white shoulders. Victoria's attention darts to ample breasts hovering over her and she reacts poorly when the Queen suddenly crashes their lips together and shimmy's out of her expensive dress.

Victoria groans, a cold hand sliding over her heated sex as a slender finger rubs patterns around her swelling clit. She attempts to grab the woman only to have a warning hiss stop her abruptly. Soon fangs slide into her neck, her fingers bunched in the sheets allowing the vampire Queen to claim her reward uninterrupted. Her fingers tingle, her strength diminishes but after a few seconds, teeth retract, a warm crimson tongue smoothing over Victoria's heated skin while eager hands explore. Wide blue eyes watch as raven hair dips down to her sex, her thighs wrenched apart with a yelp before a savage mouth is attacking her slick core. She grunts and groans, the Queen occasionally nipping and drawing blood from her groin to mix with the spiced tang of her own pleasure.

Victoria's hand inevitably dips into raven hair but again a hiss vibrates through her core before fangs clamp onto her thigh and she cries out weakly, her hand quickly retracting and staying as far away from the Queen as possible.

Soon fangs pull back, the royal nipping her way up Victoria's body leaving blood to snake over warm skin and dribble to the sheets. The monarch suckles on her breast, two fingers sliding into her aching sex and pumping steadily. Victoria moans deeply, thrusting toward cool digits and arching her back in painful pleasure until the Queen suddenly bolts upright and grabs her hand, tugging it toward the woman's own wanting sex and Victoria quickly fumbles with dripping folds, eager to please the woman grinding against her bloody pelvice. She slips two fingers inside the woman's heated core and questions how the Queens so tight, but quickly the royals re-positioning and bouncing gracefully, thrusting the two digits deeply into velvet walls.

Victoria moves carefully, her weakened arm lifting so her free hand can slip onto the Queens waist, the woman seems to ignore her attempt to touch, bouncing with pleasurable groans and brown eyes closed in bliss, urging Victoria on. She can feel the Queen tightening around her fingers so she rubs the woman's clit erratically with her thumb and pinches an erect nipple for added effect.

Before the Queen hits her orgasm, the woman pauses, pouncing on top of Victoria and reinserts slender fingers back into the girls neglected core. Somehow the age old vampress thrusts into her mate as well as thrusting at the skillful digits inside her own sex. An erratic mouth assaults Victoria's neck, guiding her head back so the Queen has undeniable access to pumping veins and pulse points. Victoria whimpers, pressing both bodies against each other with her free hand and allowing fangs to scrape and mark her skin.

Soon her orgasm builds and a moment later, Victoria's crying out from the ripple of pleasure causing her to arch from the bed. A few seconds after, the Queen sinks teeth into white flesh and a moaning gargle lets Victoria know her Queen has found her pique.

The Queen quickly collapses, teeth retracting a moment later and fingers slipping free of her mates sex. Victoria does the same, panting heavily on the bloody stained sheets and slides her weary eyes shut. Her bodies aching, but its weird, its neither a good pain or a bad, its sort of an in between. She would probably mark this as angry sex but she just relaxes, feeling the weight lifted from her Queens heart. Now they can start anew, and this time, she'll play by their rules and keep everyone happy.

The Queen snuggles into the warm body beneath, a content hum escaping red lips and cheek caressing Victoria's bloody collarbone.."Did your sibling truly say she forgives me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because shes my sister, and you know how easy I forgive, must be a family trait."

The Queen chuckles, re-positioning on Victoria's shoulder and peers into bloodshot blue eyes. The woman quickly frowns, sliding a hand over Victoria's slowly thudding heart.."You have not replenished in three weeks and I have taken far too much."

Victoria smiles weakly as the woman's panic resurfaces.

"Here.." The Queen attempts to rip open her wrist but a hand quickly catches it and brown eyes peer down questionably.

"Come here."

Victoria gently pulls the woman back on top, an arm circling a slender waist and her hand pushing back raven hair so pink lips can press onto the Queens neck. Her fangs resurface before gently sliding into her lovers throat and the Queen groans her appeasement. Victoria sucks carefully, the smoky sweet taste slithering through her senses almost orgasmic before shes softly flipping their positions on the bed. She feels desperate hands cling to her, the groaning Queen snuggling underneath her weight but before long, Victoria's satisfied with her her fill and retracts her fangs.

"Better my love?"

"Much better my Queen." Hands quickly grasp either side of Victoria's face, her attention pulled toward wide brown eyes.

"But..But I released you from your oath."

Victoria smiles weakly, leaning into the woman's touch.."After everything we've been through, its going to take a lot more than emotional words to break me from that oath. I promised to accept and submit and that's what I'll do, no more temper tantrums and no more running."

Tears well up in emotional brown eyes but quickly the Queen is shielding her distress. Victoria catches the woman's face between her hands, pulling the reluctant royal toward her and kissing away a lonely tear from a cold cheek. Soon enough red lips claim hers, first tenderly but then it becomes more heated and Victoria readies herself for round two...


	47. Chapter 47

_AN: Just a heads up guys, I'm away for a week so I wont be updating until I come back. But again I want to thank everyone for your continued support with this story.. ;D_

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

She paces, her blood almost itching and anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach. The Queen continues to slumber between the silk maroon sheets, Victoria's furious pacing leaving soft patters on the marble floor. What is she to do? Everyone in the palace probably despises her now, even though shes rebuilt some form of relationship with the Queen, it doesn't mean the rest of the vampires will welcome her with open arms. She looks to herself in the spiraled mirror, her gauntly white face three weeks ago no longer plaguing her image as conflicted blue eyes stare back. The smell of wet fur still drives her curiosity and she remembers to ask the Queen later if Ruby and Henry are still alive. No doubt her relationship with the pair will also be damaged due to her sudden disappearance.

A quiet moan brings Victoria out of her thoughts, the Queen stirring before brown eyes flicker open. Immediately the royal senses the distress plaguing her mates heart and she gently slides from the sheets.."What is it my love?"

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking about stuff, no need to worry."

Victoria turns to her concerned Queen with a weak smile and not so convincing eyes. The royal frowns, not convinced of the girls sketchy facade and gently drapes her arms around Victoria's neck.

"But your mind does worry me, If I can help, then you must let me."

Victoria sighs, blue eyes downcast as she runs gentle hands over her naked Queens arms.."I'm a deserter to them, everything will change now and most likely not for the better. Maybe I should leave Barthmont and operate in one of your sanctuaries or something, do missions from there and stuff."

The Queen gently lifts Victoria's chin and caresses her cheek.."I've managed to keep your slander mainly from my walls, my kin only know you disappeared after the mission. Only Emma, David and the council know of your desertion, also you'll be pleased to know that Snow and David did not believe you would abandon me entirely. They informed me several times you would return to Barthmont, even though I did not believe them at the time."

"Snow and David? Really?"

"Yes, and when Midas's spies tracked you down after the Lycan attacks in London, they only became more adamant you would return to me."

Victoria nods weakly, eyes eventually drifting downward.."I'm sorry."

The Queen frowns questionably.."Something else distresses you, and its more than my kins opinions."

Victoria gently slips from slender arms, angry eyes unable to meet the Queen as she paces the marble floor.."I ruined everything, just when things were getting back to normal I swoop in and fuck everything up because I'm stubborn as hell!"

"Victoria.."

"I do this all the time! I have something good and I just mess things up because I don't think things through! I'm stupid! Dad was right, I need to grow the fuck up!" Firm hands spin her around and her simmering anger levels as she stares into narrow brown eyes.

"You will listen to me! You think you are the only one that has contributed to our problems?! No, I have done far worse to you yet you have stayed by my side through it all! Throughout my lifetime I have not seen such fealty from anyone who is not directly under my thrall.." Soft hands gently grasp Victoria's cheeks, thumbs running soothing circles on warm skin.."I cannot afford to be as my past self was, and I refuse to let you tare yourself apart from a simple mistake that has been rectified. You are my soulmate Victoria, your mistakes are mine just as mine are yours."

Victoria stares with glassy eyes, the Queens statement pulling at her heart and sating her guilt. Maybe the Queens right, they've both made mistakes, the royal making some whoppers but they've always moved passed them and come out stronger than ever. She leans forward, scrutinizing sincere whiskey eyes and gently lays a soft kiss on red lips.."Thanks for the pep talk."

The Queen cocks an amused eyebrow.."I am happy to voice my opinions if it rids you of your more moronic thoughts about yourself."

"Well I cant help being all stupid when I'm around such a hot piece of ass."

The Queens smirk drops and Victoria laughs, shifting towards the wardrobe and scrutinizing the elaborate royal dresses housed inside.

"I apologize but..In my anger upon your departure, I destroyed your clothing."

Victoria turns back to the sheepish Queen and waves passively.."Don't worry about it, when I broke up with one guy after he was cheating on me, I ripped up all his Armani shirts and stuck them on his car with super glue." She chuckles, a gentle hand brushing through the outfits before a grin tugs at pink lips and she pulls out a long purple and black dress.."How about this one?"

"That attire is used for cardinal events or to entertain diplomats."

"So your not allowed to wear it?..Okay then, I'll see if I can find her majesty some joggers and a baggy shirt if.." The dress is quickly snatched from Victoria's hand, her grin widening as the Queen saunters over to her vanity and begins prepping for the day..

* * *

Victoria strolls down familiar white corridors towards the cell blocks. Her mind is racing and she's apprehensive to see the Queens prisoners. The royal had told her that Ruby and Henry are indeed alive, the fiery Scottish red head is as well with Robin housed in cell block B, but the Queen had informed her that one of the Lycans had gone rogue, killing one of the guards and so he was executed. Ruby had been furious, refused to eat for a while so Snow had to sedate the wolf and force feed her through a tube for a couple of weeks. Now Ruby refuses to engage anyone, even Henry has apparently gone quiet so its up to Victoria to try and coax the werewolves out of their angry shells.

She pauses outside of cell block A, her hands fidgeting and the elite outside the room remaining impassive. With a deep breath, Victoria reaches for the handle and slowly opens the door. Blue eyes sweep the room, first landing on an absent Henry who sits at the back of his cell, his messy hair laying on a pillow and his back facing the bars. Her heart clenches at the child's vulnerable state but soon her focus slides to Ruby and she swallows harshly. The brunette glares from atop her bed, limp hair covering half her gauntly face while fingernails scratch incessantly at the red raw skin at the back of the girls hand.

Victoria gently closes the metal door, shuffling over to the bars that house a vicious looking Ruby and she fidgets uneasy.."Ruby I.."

"You fucking bitch.."

Victoria avoids eye contact, a shuffling behind has her sparing a glance at Henry who slides towards the bars.

"You promised you'd help us."

"I'm sorry, something happened and.."

"You fucking left! Do you know what she did to us?! Did to one of my friends because she was pissed you left her?!"

The Queen had mentioned her mad little episode after she left..

"She shouldn't have taken her shit out on you, but believe it or not, she regrets it Ruby."

"Well her fucking regret isn't going to bring back Billy is it! You deserted everyone and because of you, your fucking Queen killed my friend and tortured us out of spite!"

Victoria frowns.."You know that's not true, your friend killed one of her people so he was executed for it, and as for your torture, you refused to eat and she was obligated to keep you alive."

"Yeah, obligated so she could beat me into telling her more about Granny and Jefferson! Your selfish and no better than they are!"

Victoria quickly storms over to the bars louring.."Me selfish?! Did you ever once think about Henry when you were starving yourself to death?!" Ruby clenches her jaw, angry eyes flickering towards the unnerved boy opposite her cell.."Did you ever think about what would happen to him if you died, if you left him alone in a palace full of vampires?! I may have ran away like a coward rather than face the Queen, but at least I didn't try and kill myself out of some stupid fucking protest to stick it to the woman!"

"I didn't do it as a protest!"

"Then why?!"

"Because when you left I knew I was never getting out of here! Eventually the Queen will get the information she needs from my mind and I wont let her go after my Granny and the people I care about!"

Victoria stares at the crumbling brunette, her anger leveling off as she takes a step back from the bars.."Ruby I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to leave you guys but I was a fucking idiot and now I'll be paying for my mistakes. But I still want to help you if you'll let me. Ever since I was dragged into this horror show I've wanted to find a peaceful solution to your war, maybe you can convince Granny there's another way besides fighting."

"Ruby.." Victoria and Ruby turn to look at Henry's bright smile and the brunette sighs defeated.

"I think you might be ready now."

Victoria frowns questionably.."Ready for what?"

"Operation doves nest!" Henry pipes up happily.

"The reason we left our home, the reason we abandoned our pack and went on the run was because of you Victoria."

"What?"

"When Granny and Jefferson caught wind that the vampire Queen was in control of an Archdemon, it through the packs into chaos. Lycans all over the world began breaking apart, some went into hiding, others banded together to attack vampires whenever they could just to show they were still strong, but Granny, she tried to pull the packs together, suggested a more peaceful way to approach the Queen and preserve our ways. But Jefferson was completely against the idea, said that the packs needed to remain strong and fight back in more strategical numbers."

"The attack on the palace."

Ruby nods.."Granny didn't even know about the attack until Jefferson was crawling back to the den with his tail between his legs. We kept up to date with Jefferson's movements, I memorized several major operations he has planned before we left."

"So Granny's sent you here?"

"No, I told her about my idea to approach you discreetly but Granny was eventually persuaded by Jefferson that your Queen was going to wipe all Lycans off the face of the earth. She told me to keep my ideas to myself and go into hiding in one of our European hideouts. Obviously I didn't listen and neither did some of my closest friends. I managed to sneak us out, we made it as far as the Boston boarder but then the Queens guard found us and well..Now we're here."

"But I guess it all worked out in the end right?"

Ruby slides from the bed, leaning against the bars and slaps the metal with an irritated hand.."Not so much. I hoped I could sit down with you and the Queen, not be tortured and locked in a cage."

Victoria softens.."I know things are messed up right now but I think we can all get what we want."

"How?"

"You have influence over your Granny right?"

"Sort of."

"Well I sort of have the Queens ear, maybe we can get the peace we both want."

"But its not like I can just call Granny up and say ' _hey granny, I'm being held captive at the vampire Queens castle, can you drop by so we can talk with an Archdemon about peace'.._ "

"Things are never that simple, but I know we can work something out."

"But what about Jefferson? No doubt he's whispering in Granny's ear and he'd sooner kill us than talk."

"I think we need to talk to Granny alone, or more specifically, _you_ do."

"Hello, how am I supposed to do that?" Ruby slaps the bars again and Victoria smiles weakly.

"I'll see what I can do about giving you comfier quarters with a view. In the meantime, don't stir up any trouble.." Victoria quickly marches towards the exit.."And for gods sake start eating again will you. You look like a fucking skeleton in rags."

Ruby grins, Victoria pulling the door open smoothly before stepping into the hall and chuckling at Henry's alleviated _Yay_ echoing from the cell block behind. Perhaps she can finally do some good around here, but now its time for a very difficult conversation..

* * *

"Out of the question! Absolutely not!"

"But what if it works, just imagine what it could do for the war."

"And if the filfth's lying? This whole farce could play right into their hands."

Victoria stands below the council and her Queen, the regal vampires looking down from their thrones with a mixture of mistrust and doubt, but she can pick out a small smile tugging at Snows lips which is in complete contrast to the sneering blond stood with half a dozen elite just behind her. Of course Emma thinks she might pull some stupid stunt like attack the council, but its just the defensive vampire being her usual stubborn self. For now, shifty blue eyes dance between her life mate and the skeptical council members.

"I don't believe Ruby's lying, she doesn't have anything to gain here."

"She has plenty to gain if negotiations break down and you are captured or killed."

Snow hums.."I agree with Midas Victoria, its just too risky, especially now that we've heard that Jefferson is planning another attack very soon."

Victoria frowns.."Another attack? You mean on the palace?"

"We do not know when and where as of yet, that is why you should be persuading the Lycans to divulge information instead of finding sketchy peaceful solutions to this war."

Victoria anger flares at the Queens hard brown eyes but she quickly pushes it back down and softens.."If there's an imminent attack then isn't it better to try and go to the root of the problem instead of picking at the leaves?"

The Queen bites her cheek, sliding from her throne and descends the stairs primly.."I know that you wish to help Victoria but we must know when and where Jefferson plans to attack next. Hundreds of lives are in jeopardy."

"I can ask Ruby if she knows anything, but what if she doesn't?"

The Queen comes to a stop in front of Victoria, concern flashing in placid whiskey eyes.."Then we must be prepared to defend our territory. My spies have narrowed Jefferson's plan of attack to the state of Michigan, but we have many different operations occupying many city's."

"Like a needle in a haystack."

"Precisely. We have spared what few contingents we have to safeguard our factories, but I believe it is not enough."

Victoria looks around, noting for the first time how unsettled the vampires are. Jefferson is a complete madman and his reputation is finally rattling the vampire Queen, and her people are feeling it. Victoria's shoulders square, her back ridged and a determined gleam in blue eyes.."I'll get the information you need."

"How?"

"I'll ask Ruby first but if I'm right, she wont know anything about the attack."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"You still have Robin here don't you?"

The Queen's eyes narrow.."Yes but I have already tried to extract the information from his mind unsuccessfully, and he will not talk to anyone, not even his own kind."

"Who said anything about talking to him."

The royal steps closer, uneasy brown eyes shifting between blue.."You mean to torture him?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I cant scare him half to death. I'm telling you, one way or another, Robin will give me the answers I need. So with your permission, if I'm unsuccessful with Ruby, can he be moved to the arena?" There's a pause, a subtle presence slithering into Victoria's mind and she welcomes the sultry voice.

 _ **"Victoria, are you sure about this?..."**_

 _ **"I accept sometimes I need to bend my own rules, but I promise I wont let it go too far..We need answers Regina and we need them now..Besides, it might help me get back into your kins good books if I crack the unbendable soldier.."**_

Red lips pull into a small smile.."Very well Victoria, if your session with Ruby fails then you may question the other filth.." Hard brown eyes slide to an attentive Emma and David.."Emma, yourself and David will have the prisoner escorted to the arena at Victoria's behest. I want the filth secured and a suitable guard established."

Emma and David bow.."Yes my Queen."

"Victoria, report to me if you get any information from the girl, if not, I will meet you in the arena."

Victoria's shoulders sag a little, shes about to protest for the woman's safety but glances around at the number of vampires..Perhaps now's the wrong time to voice her opinions, it might make the Queen look weak.

"At you command majesty." Victoria dips her head respectably, catching a glimpse of surprise from the people around her but she refocuses on the alleviated Queen.

Red lips curl into a satisfied grin.."You are dismissed, go and tend to your duties."

With a small smile of her own, Victoria tips her head again before backing up and pacing towards the double doors..

* * *

She was right, Ruby didn't know anything about Jefferson's immediate plans for an attack in Michagen. The wolf did however give her valuable Intel on some other covert operations that will cripple the vampires supply line of feeders. Apparently Jefferson doesn't give a shit if humans get killed in the cross hairs of their war.

Victoria paces confidently towards the towering steel doors, her heart thumping emphatically in her chest as they're pushed open with a heavy creak. Shes finally going to do what shes been trained to do but she has to remember her humanity, at the end of the day, its all that matters.

The clang of heavy chains reaches her ears, a low growling echoing around the vast arena as her boots plod through the sand and towards the circle of elite soldiers holding a struggling Robin on his knees at their center. Blue eyes flicker towards the passive Queen whose bravely guarded by David and Emma. Victoria slides inside the circle, careful not to bump into one of the chains holding the Lycan down as gradually the man settles, furious eyes burning into her.

"So your my executioner. Well hurry up, sand is starting to get between my toes."

Victoria steps carefully over to the man, running a gentle hand along one of the chains before stopping several feet from snarling teeth..Perhaps she'll start out easy and see where things go from there.."I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk."

Robin quickly refocuses, glaring at the stoic Queen in the background.."This is your next tactic? Get some girl to sweet talk me into betraying my kind? You'll have to do better than that your majesty."

"It was actually my idea to talk to you, and if by sweet talk you mean have a proper conversation, then yeah, I guess I'm here to do that."

"I'll never tell you anything so you might as well kill me."

Victoria sighs weakly, slowly crouching and sits cross legged in front of the frowning Lycan. The Queen takes a few hesitant steps forward, eyes hinted with concern.

"Listen, you might be telling yourself that killing Vampires and following Jefferson is the way forward but its not. I spoke with Ruby, she said that Granny was thinking of peaceful solutions not long ago."

"That was until Vampires stepped up their executions and killed most of my pack!"

Victoria looks into angry green eyes but pauses, she see's pain and loss pulling at the man, a feeling she experienced a long time ago.

"You lost someone didn't you?" Robins glare slips momentarily, his lips sealed as she shuffles forward in the white sand.."Who was it? Your parents? Your wife?"

"My..My son."

Victoria deflates, no wonder the man backs the wrong team now. If she was to loose her sister to Lycans, she would have difficulty choosing peace over chaos.."Robin I'm sorry.."

"I don't want your pity nor need it!"

"Its not pity, I just know what its like to lose a loved one, to blame yourself for their death."

The Queen slides in next to her circle of guards, empathetic eyes shining towards Victoria as the girl places a gentle hand on Robins arm.

"Listen, you can blame yourself over and over again but it wont bring him back."

Robin snaps from his self loathing and scowls, pulling away from her soothing touch.."I don't blame myself, I blame you!"

"Me?"

"Vampires! You killed my family, my friends so now its time you suffered!"

"Even if that includes thousands of innocent people dying as well?"

"If it helps us end this madness, then yes."

Victoria frowns.."Do you hear yourself right now? Your condemning families, women and children just because one Lycan wants to lead a revolt. What if one of those casualties was another of your children? Would you join in on the murder spree then?"

Robin snarls, lunging forward and collapsing on top of Victoria. The elite quickly pull the snapping man back to his knees, the Queen charging forward and wrapping a firm hand around the mans throat when she spots blood leaking down Victoria's neck. A vicious hiss resounds around the arena, a choking Robin staring alarmed as brown eyes roll over white and four inch fangs slide forward.

Victoria quickly picks herself from the sand, a hand clamped over her torn neck as she gently grasps her Queens arm and redirects the furious woman's attention.."My Queen I'm fine..We cant kill him without knowing Jefferson's plans."

She waits, almost holding her breath before white eyes recede back to their natural whiskey state and fangs retreat back under red lips. The Queens grip releases, Robin almost toppling to one side as he coughs and splutters to get air back into his lungs.

"If he touches you again, I will not grant mercy!"

"I understand, thank you."

Victoria dips her head, her heart swelling at the Queens protectiveness but she also knows it's a matter of respect. She steps back, allowing the glaring royal to take a couple of cautious steps away before sitting back in front of the wheezing man.

"Please don't try and attack me again, or next time her majesty wont be the only one you need to worry about.."

Robin glares, resuming his defensive position and huffs aggrieved.

"I'm trying to give you and your kind peace, but it seems you don't even want it."

"We don't want anything from you people!"

"Do you even know what I am?"

The man pauses, confusion replacing anger as he eyes her carefully.."Is that some kind of trick question?"

"No, and I'm quite surprised you haven't sniffed out the difference yet." Victoria watches as the mans nostrils flare, the air shifting around them before Robin seems to go ridged.

"It cant be.."

Victoria smiles weakly.."Afraid so. Not so scary now am I?"

"You..This is some sort of trick. We were told.."

"That I eat children for breakfast and sleep on a bed of bones? You've been told a bunch of lies Robin."

"But you killed my men! Slaughtered everyone without remorse!"

Victoria shifts uneasy, the Queen ghosting her discomfort from behind.."I wasn't myself back then, but I can assure you it wont happen again..Of course that's if your not trying to kill me or my life mate."

Robins eyes bulge, flickering from a grinning Victoria to the glaring vampire Queen.."You and she..But..This is a very bizarre day."

Victoria chuckles lightly.."Are you kidding, this is normal for me."

A small smile pulls at the wolfs lips but soon serious eyes are refocused.."I still cannot help you, no matter what you are."

"But what about what I can do? I can guess you probably know better than most that an Archdemon has the influence to shape a truce. I'm your only option of ending this war peacefully, Ruby knows that, that's why she left her own home, left her family to come and find me. She knew she might not survive but she took the chance because she cares more for her people than she does herself. Please help me, I cant do this without your help."

There's a pause, Robin looking from one vampire to the next, a tongue wetting dry lips before he shifts against his chains.."Even if I could help you, the packs would never listen. Jefferson is too well established, most of the people support his methods."

"But that's where I come in. Thousands of years ago my kind were betrayed by vampires, my ancestors slaughtered because vampires were too afraid to leave Archdemon's in peace. Before we were driven to extinction, a leader came forward and attempted to broker a truce, to make peace with their enemies for everyone sake. I want to follow that example, we need to make peace or the entire planet will suffer."

Robin looks down, his mind receding as Victoria looks back at her Queen and indicates the mans chains. After a critical stare, the royal nods and Victoria tilts her head weakly before beginning to unclasp the wolfs bindings. Robin shifts, the steel around him slackening as the wary elite and Emma shuffle forward defensively. After a moment, the chains are snapped free and the metal thumps onto white sand. Robin stares bewildered at a smiling Victoria, rubbing his arms and aching neck.

"Jefferson is planning a large scale attack on one of your feeder distributions in Belle Isle Park in Detroit. Its scheduled for the twenty sixth of this month but with our failure at the warehouse, he might bring the date up."

The Queen glides forward, leaning down while steely brown eyes inspect the man intently.."If your information is correct Lycan, I might just let you live."

Robin glares, Victoria rolling her eyes at the obvious taunt as she steadily climbs to her feet.."Thanks Robin, I promise you wont regret this."

"I hope not."

"Emma, take him back to his cell."

Emma bows at her Queen, pacing over to their prisoner and dragging him towards the exit with elite close behind. With happy eyes Victoria watches the man go, her smile growing at her accomplishment. She just managed to get the information they needed without having to go demon. She never thought such a thing was possible, maybe the Queen was right, maybe she has an act for diplomacy.

"I cant believe that worked, I thought for sure he.." Victoria pauses, her smile slipping at the Queens angry eyes staring at her.."What? Did I do something wrong?" Her panic increases, her mind mulling over the past ten minutes but finding no fault that disrespected the Queen.

"You were reckless." Brown eyes flicker to the gash on Victoria's neck.

"Its nothing really I'm fine, and we got the information we needed without me going demon."

The Queen sighs, her shoulders sagging a little and Victoria's quick to slide comforting hands up and down the woman's arms.."Hey I'm fine, better than fine, we just got everything we wanted and I think we've made an ally in the process. You should be smiling..or at least taking credit for my idea."

The Queen cocks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, red lips twitching with an amused grin.."Technically I let you talk to the filth and authorized this farce, so it is indeed my credit to be taken."

"That's more like it.." Victoria chuckles, the smile on the vampires lips growing.."I think I should quit my day job and become a politician with that performance."

"Your day job is infinitely more valuable dear. But if you think you are ready to take on bigger responsibilities, why not strive to be a diplomat in my court?"

Anxious teeth pull Victoria's bottom lip into her mouth, her mind conjuring an image of her sat on an ebony throne beside the Queen with people knelt by her feet. She shifts uncomfortably, the thought of such power a little rattling and the Queen notices, running a gentle hand down her heated cheek.

"It was simply a suggestion my love, your path is your own to choose but I hope in time you will consider the opportunities around you. Many could benefit from your council as I have, and perhaps if peace is achievable with the Lycans, you can become an adviser for both sides."

"So your okay with finding a peaceful solution? Sitting down over tea and just talking?"

"I will admit such a proposition is uncomfortable, a lot has happened between us Victoria, so much blood has been shed on both sides but I hope to at least broker some form of truce with one of their alpha's."

"Looks like my humanity has rubbed off on you your majesty."

"And it would seem my principles have equally effected you."

Victoria grins but frowns questionably.."How so?"

"The fact you do not realize only confirms it. Back in the throne room you showed my kin respect for their Queen and accepted my orders without protest. You have truly changed in their eyes, let us hope that continues."

Victoria smiles sheepish.."I'll try my best."

"I know you will." The Queen leans in, red lips stealing a long gentle kiss but all the while the infatuated pair are completely oblivious to a seething pair of eyes watching them from within the shadows...


	48. Chapter 48

_AN: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you all for being so patient, so without further ado, lets continue with the story..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence...**_

* * *

Victoria steps into the library, blue eyes scanning the tower of books before landing on two slaves who are carefully tending to the shelves. She stares grimly as the pair shy away from a vampire who throws a book their way and slips passed her into the halls. After her success with Robin she thought it best to start mending fences. She'll start with the simplest and work her way up from there..

Victoria heads towards the slaves she considers her own children and pauses before the bookshelf. Its Ryan that's the first to spot her and immediately he drops to the floor, his forehead pressed against the carpet. Amelia quickly whirls spotting her master and whimpers, collapsing to the floor alongside her companion.

Victoria's heart clenches painfully, the fear in the girls eyes making her feel overwhelming guilt. The way she treated the girl back in the gardens that one night was horrific. She told the pair that they never had to fear her, that she would never hurt them but she lied, just as she did with Michael. She carefully kneels in front of the pair, glassy blue eyes glued to Amelia's crown as she gently lays her hand atop raven hair. Amelia flinches, her head sinking into the carpet that little bit more and it only increases the guilt within Victoria's heart.

"Amelia I.."

Victoria cups the girls cheeks, gently pulling purple eyes up but they remain glued to the carpet.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have laid a hand on you. You were only trying to help me and I.." She pauses, her thumbs stroking cold cheeks as unnerved purple eyes slide up to her.."I'm so sorry."

Amelia's posture relaxes as the girl leans into the warm touch. Victoria slowly pulls the slave into her arms, wiping away a tear from her cheek and hugging the girl against her chest. At least some bridges can be mended. Victoria spies Ryan lifting his head, uncertain orange eyes flickering from the carpet to the quaint pair and she chuckles, beckoning him into the hug with a warm smile. He quickly curls up next to Amelia, hugging Victoria's arm and she hums content.

After a few minutes, Victoria coaxes the pair to their feet and they begin reading a few of the slaves favorite books. Unsurprisingly, they're children's books with colorful pictures and not too many pages, but shes just happy watching the pair snuggle up to her as they listen to the captivating stories. Shes missed being with them, more than she ever realized and vows never to take such things for granted ever again.

When the fourth book is finished, Amelia dashes off into the shelves, searching for another to read but the door suddenly opens. Victoria frowns curiously when Killian slides inside, pacing over to the shelves at the back of the room and avoids her. So rising to her feet, Victoria quickly makes her way over, watching as the man slips a book back onto the shelf.

"Hey."

Killian scans the dusty tomes, trying to select another and avoiding her gaze.."I think its unwise for us to be talking love."

Victoria frowns.."Why?"

"Because Emma isn't a huge fan of you and if she saw me talking to you.."

"She'd go mad." Victoria sighs, of course Emma's still furious at her. Well she did literally throw the blond to the wolves and leave her to die.."Just, can I ask you one question?"

Killian pulls a book from the shelf, his brown eyes refocusing on her.."Make it quick then."

"Um..Okay, well when we met back in the village, was any part of your life true?"

"No...Well I do have a boat of my own which I sail sometimes, but that's rare these days."

Victoria hums, of course Killian's life was a fabrication.."What about Belle? Is she walking around here somewhere too?"

"Listen, I've got to go. Its almost Emma's late feeding and if I'm not back.."

"Yeah course, sorry."

Victoria watches the stoic man quickly pace from the room, the faint smell of burning lingering where he had stood. Looks like the guy is also giving her the brush off after what happened a month ago. With a small sigh she whirls to return to Ryan when she jumps at bright purple eyes right behind her. Amelia lifts a weathered book with a smile and Victoria smiles brightly, hooking her arm around the girl and guiding them back over to the table..

* * *

 _Several Days Later:_

An explosion rips through the area, vampires and werewolves screeching in pain as limbs and blood are sent soaring into the air and thump to the muddy ground. The small Island of Belle park can only be described as a war zone, Victoria's just happy that the surrounding area is vacant of citizens or the demons that live in the dark would undoubtedly be exposed.

Robins information had been correct, the Lycans had targeted a feeder distribution center and more than sixty innocent people are trapped inside the large castle positioned at the center of the island. More explosions rip through the area, gunshots and fires taring through the shrubbery of this once peaceful area.

Victoria roars, her massive jaws crunching into another unfortunate lycan in her path before its torn apart with a howl and shes running towards a group of elites who are pinned down. She swings her mighty tail, bones crunching as it makes contact with several enemy soldiers before red eyes scrutinize the area. She look around frantically, eventually pinpointing the Queen whose gracefully darting from left to right, slicing a lycans head from its shoulder and cutting a man in half with her sleek sword. Victoria grins, her heart pounding in her chest at the excitement resonating withing her life mate. It seems Regina loves the thrill of battle, loves the excitement of the kill and it only motivates Victoria more.

"THE EAST RIVER!"

Victoria's attention is quickly refocused on a frantic David as the man makes a dash for the trees towards the east river. Quickly she takes flight, hovering several hundred feet in the air and spying half a dozen boats invading from the east. Victoria swoops down, her chest blazing as she releases a tidal wave of fire towards the armed men climbing onto the shore of the island. A dozen are left screaming, jumping back into the river to relieve themselves of the flames as two dozen more shoot at her. She banks left, moving around for another run and releases hell. Half of the boats explode, bodies flying through the air until an excruciating pain rips through Victoria's shoulder blade. She howls in pain, her roar echoing over the island and alerting wide whiskey eyes.

Victoria tries to keep herself in the air but the horrendous pain resounding around her shoulder and wing has her heavy body tumbling and plummeting to the small woodlands below. Bark snaps, mighty oak trees toppling over at the force of the impact as Victoria rolls and crashes to the earth, making a sizable path in her wake. She groans, pushing herself up but roars at the pain in her back. Red eyes pull to the side, refocusing on the sizable ebony spear sticking out of her bleeding scales.

Victoria grunts, pushing her bleeding body onto all fours and quickly jumps to one side when several lycans pounce for her. She ignites her fire, roasting one of them and squishing another under her claws but the last of them sink teeth into the underside of her neck and she screeches. Her anger pushes her forward, her feet frantically taking her through the woods aimlessly as she tries to shake the beasts from her neck, that's until a bombardment of blue is launched at her and she panics. The lycans have somehow gotten their hands on the syrum that pulls back her mutation..How the hell did that happen?

Victoria shrieks, clawing the teeth from her neck and shields herself from the raining blue bullets. But shes too late, one must have already hit because she feels its affects pulling her into darkness. Red eyes spy more enemy soldiers fanning out in front of her and she quickly realizes they're herding her as far away from the main battle as possible..Was this their plan all along? Was she their intended target? Her tail crunches through trees, her feet sending her forward and teeth ripping apart anything in her way. She'll be damned if she gets captured here.

They continue shooting an array of blue silver at her, men jumping out of the way of her stampede as she desperately tries to make it towards the middle of the island. Her muscles weaken, her pace slowing as she stumbles and falls to the dirt. A groan ripples around the area, weary red eyes looking at the spear sticking from her shoulder until her tail is wrapping around the metal and with a hoarse roar, its ripped free. She cant have that thing still in when she mutates, and soon enough, her body begins to crack back into her weaker form.

Victoria groans, the sound of heavy footsteps not far behind has her dragging herself to her feet with a scream and hobbling towards the fires of the main fight. She panics, her breathing erratic at the howls and smell of wet fur getting closer and closer. In a few seconds they'll be on her and she'll be ripped away from her home yet again. With an angry shriek, she breaks out into a run, her naked body rapidly lowering in temperature and wounds bleeding heavily.

Suddenly someone crashes into her and she screams, hitting the floor with the cold leather body pinning her to the mud. She struggles, her cut up legs flailing underneath the mans crushing weight as her arms are knelt on and a gun is pressed firmly to her temple.

A petrifying shriek echoes around the woods, the man on top of Victoria quickly looking up before a spear made of bone is sliced straight through his chest. Victoria quickly looks behind her, alarmed at the vicious looking vampire Queen poised on seven of her deadly spider legs and screeching at the gasping soldier whose lifted into the air.

There's a crack of twigs, feet and snarls rippling around the area and the Queen screams her fury, throwing the dying soldier to one side and charging at half a dozen men shooting at her from within the bushes. Victoria slowly drags herself over to the soldiers discarded gun, scooping it up and aiming it passed the erratic Queen. But after only a few seconds, the bloodied sovereign stalks back out of the trees, white eyes scrutinizing Victoria as spider legs lower the royal to her feet.

Victoria, slowly pulls herself up, repressing a scream and groaning her pain instead.."Were not f-finished yet."

"No we are not, but _you_ are."

Victoria frowns.."What are you talking about?"

"You are to return to the convoy and have Nova tend to your wounds. You are done with this mission Victoria. I can deal with the remaining forces without you."

"No I'm not done, I'm fine look, there's nothing wrong.." Victoria shrieks as the Queen is quick to scoop her up and carry her towards the convoy on the Northen pier. She struggles, trying to pull away from strong arms.."Regina put me down!"

The Queen hisses aggressively, teeth bared and Victoria whimpers as the woman's tight hold crushes her a little. She registers the clear threat to obey and stops her struggles, despondent blue eyes looking down at the ground passing under them until shes carefully set down in front of several elite soldiers by the north pier.

"See that shes tended too, and she does not leave until I have returned."

The elite bow at their Queen as the royal spares one final glance at her downhearted and battered mate before dashing off towards the mild gunfire at the center of the island.

Victoria grunts as the elite pull her to her feet and half carry, half drag her to the medical truck.

"Over here."

Nova, the missions medical nurse indicates the small cot inside the large truck and Victoria's bloodied body is set down on white sheets. As Nova tends to her wounds and the minutes tick by, Victoria gets more and more depressed. This mission was her chance to earn the respect which she lost a month ago, but now all anyone will be talking about is how the Archdemon was taken out of the mission for a few scratches..Its embarrassing to say the least. She sighs weakly, the gunfire dying down in the distance as she watches survivors of the attack make their way back to the pier. She spies a limping David, the man issuing a few commands to the wounded before a blood soaked Emma returns and then finally the Queen.

She hears the regal woman issuing stern commands, something about clean up crews and protocol six until the monarch pauses by the entrance to the truck, stern whiskey eyes softening when they spot her life mate. Victoria bites her cheek, despondent blue eyes focusing elsewhere as she shifts her head away from the frowning Queen. They'll talk later, but she already knows Regina feels her disappointment..

* * *

The morning after the mission, Victoria seethes silently to herself in the infirmary. After she had been sedated for the return trip to the palace, the Queen had ordered her to stay in the infirmary until the woman says otherwise. She doesn't need to be in here, all her wounds have healed, only a migraine and a sensitive shoulder remain so why is she ordered to bed rest? She should be out there trying to find Jefferson, or at least helping with cleanup on the island.

Victoria picks irritably at the tape holding an IV in her arm and huffs. This isn't what she thought would happen when she returned, she thought she'd get more missions and cool stuff to do after she'd helped those vampires out in London and Berlin.

She woke up about an hour ago so she hasn't talked to the Queen yet about what happened last night. Shes pissed and upset that Regina wouldn't just give her a bit of blood and let her resume the mission. Its almost like the woman is coddling her, wrapping her up in cotton wool. If she were Emma, she would have been treated quickly last night and sent back out to fight.

"Hows the shoulder?"

Blue eyes refocus and soften at Snow stood smiling at her bedside.

"Its fine."

Snow frowns weakly.."What's wrong? Is it your migraine?"

"No I'm fine, like I have been since last night. I don't know why shes keeping me here."

"I was informed of the trauma your body suffered last night and it was cause for concern. Your shoulder wound held traces of a liquid that stopped your regenerative properties. What happened?"

"I got hit by some weird spear."

Snow frowns.."A spear?"

"Yeah, like the ones that killed Vala in my vision."

"It seems Jefferson's been busy. I'll continue to analyze the liquid and hopefully get one of the clean up crews to retrieve the spear for further research."

Victoria nods, slumping back against her pillows and huffing.."Can you please tell the Queen I'm fine so I can go and take a bath?"

Snow smiles, chuckling and resting a hand on Victoria's arm.."I will tell her of your status and let you know if she releases you from the infirmary."

"Thanks Snow."

Snow nods, walking back over to her desk but pauses.."I'm glad your back Victoria."

Victoria smiles weakly and nods..But is _she_?..

* * *

The hot water felt like bliss. She'd been in the pools for about half an hour before the stares and whispers had gotten to her and she retreated back to her and the Queens bedroom. After Snow had alerted the Queen to Victoria's status, the royal had hesitantly given Victoria permission to escape the confines of the infirmary and take a bath. It felt good to relax and forget for a while,, but as idol gossip and hushed words float around the palace, Victoria gets the feeling her status has all but crashed and burned. Shes probably one step up from being a slave, that's why shes getting all those funny looks when she talks to Snow like they're friends.

Her anger still bubbles beneath the surface and shes just waiting for the moment it will reveal itself. But she hopes before that happens she can isolate herself and work through it. She wasn't lying when she told the Queen she'd gotten better at curbing her anger, but its still difficult to contain at times, especially now that she has to obey every stupid order the Queen gives and is shunned by Lycans, humans and vampires alike.

Victoria rubs her wet hair between a cotton towel before discarding it on the back of the chair by the vanity. Blue eyes peer up at her reflection but she clears her throat, looking away again and tying her tussled locks in a messy bun atop her head.

"How is your shoulder?"

The Queens heels click on the marble floor, slowly approaching behind Victoria who routes around in one of the drawers and picks out some underwear.

"Its fine."

The Queen frowns.."You are upset."

"I'm fine."

The Queen gently grabs the girls arm but Victoria slips from the woman's grasp and heads over to the bed.

"I have done something to anger you."

"I'm fine."

"Yes you said that."

"Then stop asking if I'm alright."

Victoria slides the dressing gown from her shoulders, carefully clipping on her bra and slipping on some underwear. Whiskey eyes stare grimly at the large white tare at her lovers shoulder, the scar only adding to the mosaic of memories permanently etched into the girls back.

"Talk to me beloved, I cannot help if you do not let me."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"Is this about the mission?"

Victoria remains silent, pacing over to the wardrobe and grabs some sweat pants and a loose fitting top. Perhaps a session with the punching bag will get rid of her anger.

"Victoria answer me!"

"I said there's nothing left to be said!"

The Queen storms over, Victoria pulling her shirt down until the angry royal is spinning her and whiskey eyes darken.

"You will tell me so we can move forward!"

"I don't have to say anything to you, now get off me!" Victoria rips herself free, storming over to the exit.

"You have not been dismissed!"

"I don't care!"

"So much for you changing!"

Victoria pauses, her hand wrapped tightly around the door knob but her angers still berating her.."Just give me my space Regina!"

"I have given you all night and this morning! The time for self loathing is over!"

Victoria whirls, her teeth gritted painfully and air pushed heavily through her nostrils. Whiskey eyes glare at her, challenging her but it just reminds Victoria of her old self. She would usually rise to it but not this time, she has to prove that she is changing. Her hand releases the door knob, sweating palms wiping frantically at her thighs whilst blue eyes slip shut and she takes in a deep breath.

The Queen watches curiously, the angry waves rolling into her subdued slightly as Victoria wanders over to the bed and flops onto the sheets.

Victoria drapes an arm over her eyes, her mind picturing happy times to quell the darkness threatening to take over. The sound of clicking edges forward until there's a dip on the sheets beside her and she lays unresponsive when a hand lands gently on her stomach.

"You humiliated me Regina. You humiliated me again in front of everyone and now they think I'm nothing."

The Queen frowns weakly.."I don't understand. I did not issue any acts of punishment.."

"Just because you didn't beat me doesn't mean you didn't humiliate me. I would've been fine last night if you'd given me some of your blood, I could have carried on fighting and earned their respect but instead you decided to wrap me up in cotton wool and keep me as far away from the fighting as possible."

"You were badly wounded Victoria, even with my blood you would not have been restored to full strength."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I was at full strength, at least I could have finished what I started."

The Queen pauses, stuck on what to say as Victoria sits up and attempts to rise from the bed but is caught.

"You had already done so much to contribute to our success, there was no need for you to assist with the last brunt of the attack."

"You forget that just because you think like that, it doesn't mean everyone else does. You didn't see their faces when they returned, the disgust they had for me because I was wrapped up all safe in the back of that truck while men died, while people were suffering far worse than I was.."

Victoria's pulled back to the mattress, the Queen attempting to cup her face but she pulls away and avoids whiskey eyes.

"I cant even walk the halls anymore without someone looking down on me or whispering about how weak I am, how I'll let you down and doom everyone. I'm nothing but a failure, and what you did last night has made things ten times worse for me."

Victoria gets to her feet, avoiding the Queens protesting hand and heads for the door. The royal quickly gets to her feet, her eyes filled with guilt.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere alone."

Victoria slides through the door, the Queen taking a few quick steps to give chase but stops and thinks better of it..


	49. Chapter 49

_AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I haven't been writing as much recently because of other things going on but I promise to update as often as I can. Thank you again to everyone whose following the story and please review/comment, I value your comments :) ..._

* * *

Several hours isolated with her own thoughts and Victoria's regretting it. Her thoughts are depressing, but she had to get rid of her anger some way and she didn't fancy being around vampires that irritate her.

Her toes flex in the sand of the colossal arena. Victoria's sat in the middle of the sand and building a large mound in front of her. At first it was going to be a sandcastle, but she forgot she needed water and couldn't be bothered trying to find a bucket, so shes built a sort of wall around herself, wide enough to lay down in. Its not a work of art but it helped kill time and take her mind off the hundreds of people that hate her in this place.

There's a slight breeze behind her, the smell of apples and expensive perfume filling her nostrils as she pats down the mound of sand in front of her.."It was supposed to be a sandcastle, but I forgot the water."

Whiskey eyes remain on the placid girl, the Queens heeled boots pausing just shy of sandy walls.."May I come in?"

Victoria chuckles weakly, scooting over and allowing the Queen to step in beside her and sit down.

"I apologize if I humiliated you. It was not my intention to do so."

"I know." Victoria props an elbow against her thigh, leaning her cheek on her knuckles and drawing patterns in the sand. Whiskey eyes study her intently, the Queen shuffling closer until their sides touch.

"I do not think your weak."

"But I am, you said it yourself, emotion is weakness around here, and I don't see myself reverting back to when I.." Victoria pauses, the memories of her lapse into darkness creeping back until a gentle hand lands on her leg and rubs slowly.

"I was wrong."

Blue eyes quickly refocus on the emotional Queen.

"We have suppressed our emotions for so long we forgot what it is like to feel. When you first came to Barthmont, I damned your emotions, claimed them to be weakness, but in time you showed me they can become someones strength. Snow and David, even Midas has seen this and your humanity has somehow altered our normal social structure. No vampire will ever admit their fears but your humanity scares them Victoria, they are scared that it is having an effect on their Queen, and they are not wrong."

"They think I'm corrupting you?"

Whiskey eyes slide to the patterns etched into the sand.."For the lack of a better word, yes. All of your talks of peace, of caring for lycans is not what we consider strength, that is why they look down on you."

"Well they better get used to it. I'm not going to start hating Ruby and Henry just to win brownie points with vampires. That's not who I am."

The Queen smiles, a gentle hand cupping Victoria's cheek.."No, it isn't."

Victoria nods weakly, finally realizing that no matter what she does, vampires will always frown down on her humanity. The Queen is trying to get her to accept that, and no matter what anyone else thinks, really all that matters is what Regina thinks.

She chuckles, blue eyes refocusing on the barrier around her before she breaks down one of the walls with a hefty punch.."Enough hiding, I think I've done plenty of it in my life. The only opinion that matters is yours."

The Queen smiles warmly, leaning forward and pressing soft red lips to pink. Victoria yelps, the royal pushing her back through the sand wall and climbing on top. Victoria laughs, the Queen chuckling before the royals diving in for another kiss.

There's a low screech of the arena doors and Victoria startles, pulling back from the kiss and refocusing on a placid David and two elites heading towards them. She attempts to push the royal off her but is caught, the Queen cocking an eyebrow and remaining in place.

"Someones coming."

"And?"

Victoria's eyebrows ascend into her hairline, her surprise evident as red lips curl into a grin.

"But isn't this weakness or something?"

"It is none of their business what I do with my mate. And you are not the only one fed up with what my kin think of you. I am their Queen and they will respect you whether they like it or not."

Blue eyes flicker over to David and the elite who stand vigilant a few meters away. Victoria senses the mans urgency and refocuses on the decisive Queen on top of her.."I think there's something wrong."

The Queen frowns, whiskey eyes sliding to an ancey David.."Speak!"

David takes a step forward and bows.."Apologies my Queen but we've received an urgent message from Granny through secure channels."

The Queen quickly launches to her feet, pulling a frazzled Victoria with her and leads them both towards the arena doors. David and the elite quickly follow, the man smiling weakly at what he stumbled onto as they pace through the halls and enter the war room.

Snow, Midas and Emma are already at the large screen at the back of the room and they bow as the Queen and Victoria slide alongside.

"Show me the message."

The screen flickers on, a video message playing and showing Granny sat somewhere dark and dank.

"I received your message from the man you sent back from your massacre, and I fail to see the honesty in your proposal of peace. You have done nothing but rip my clan apart, murdered and hunted us for sport, so there will be no hearing, nor will there be any truce. My general has also updated me that you have captured and undoubtedly tortured my granddaughter. Hear me when I say, _that_ was a mistake you will be paying for dearly. I am also aware you have enslaved an Archdemon into your ranks, but as last night showed, we now have the resources capable of defeating such a threat. You cant use that thing to protect you forever Regina, so heed me when I say.."

The elderly woman leans into the camera, hazel eyes growing darker.

"..That demon will be the first head I mount on my wall.."

The picture goes black, the war room silent as Victoria stares with wide eyes at the large screen. Granny's got everything wrong, Ruby's perfectly fine and they didn't massacre all of the Lycans at the island, a dozen were set free to make their way home as a sign of peace. Somethings gone horribly wrong and for some reason, she suspects everything points to Jefferson.

The Queen hisses, livid black eyes darting to Midas.."I want our boarders fortified within the hour! Granny will undoubtedly be planning an attack as retaliation for last nights slaughter!"

Midas quickly bows, dashing over to a station in the room as the Queen refocuses on Emma and David.

"Have the clean up crews abandon their posts tonight and leave our human counterparts sort things. If that old crone attempts to ambush the island, it will lessen the chance of casualties if they're human."

Victoria's about to jump in until Snow grabs her arm and the council woman shakes her head subtly. Victoria grimaces, relenting and bites the inside of her cheek. Regina's gotten herself all worked up because of the brush off and threats, but the woman needs too cool down before deciding to cut off the peace talks so soon.

"I want that message traced and I want those lycans I set free last night tracked."

They all pause, the room silent until the Queen slams her hand into one of the machines on the back wall and everyone jumps back at the rain of sparks.

"NOW!"

Quickly the war room erupts into a flurry of activity, vampires scrutinizing data, many picking up phones and hacking systems. Emma and David bow deeply, dashing from the room to achieve their mission as Victoria watches the livid royal pace back and forth. Shes never seen the woman lose her cool before, this must be a first because the worry in Snows eyes makes her stomach roll anxiously.

The Queen stops abruptly, dark eyes refocusing on an anxious Victoria who only takes gentle steps forward and carefully places a hand on the monarchs arm. She looks to the large clock on the side wall and gently slips their hands together.."I need you to come with me okay?"

"I cannot leave! I have much to do!"

"Just for a few minutes, I promise."

The Queen huffs irritably, allowing Victoria to guide her around a frazzled Snow and out of the war room.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience dear." Victoria grins as the Queen cocks a sculpted eyebrow and they enter the couples bedchamber.

"Victoria I do not have time to.."

Victoria quickly cuts the woman off.."You should be so lucky your majesty." She leads the couple towards the balcony doors, unlocking the glass and black metal shutters until they step out into the fading sunlight and slide alongside the concrete wall.."Its been too long."

Victoria slips in behind the Queen, hooking her arms around the woman's stomach and resting her chin on a silk wrapped shoulder. She hums contently, her hand sliding up to cover the Queens emotional heart and feels the woman relax that little bit more. Blue and brown eyes watch as the sun slowly sets over the mountains in the distance, the warm breeze sweeping through dark hair and silence a blissful distraction.

"I have been foolish."

"You were only angry, everyone gets that."

"No.." The Queen swivels in Victoria's arms, despondent eyes never quite reaching the girls.."I mean with our quest for peace. There is no hope Victoria."

"No Regina, please don't do this, its a simple setback that's all."

"She threatened me and my kin again, threatened you directly and this woman will see to it that your head is mounted on her wall. I cannot allow that, I wont."

"Regina listen. Don't you think what Granny said was a little sketchy?"

The Queen frowns.."Sketchy?"

"She said that we'd tortured Ruby, that we massacred everyone last night, but we didn't."

"Well technically we did torture the filth and killed the lycans on Belle island."

"But where were the survivors you set free? Granny mentioned the one guy you sent back with the message but not the rest. And how the hell did Granny know that we tortured Ruby? And then there's the blue serum they managed to get there hands on to force back my mutation. Something else is going on here, and I think it all leads back to Jefferson."

The Queen muses internally, the gears turning in her mind.."You think Jefferson is playing both sides?"

"I think he's using Granny to get the war he's always wanted. Ruby told me Granny's a good woman, if there was a peaceful solution she'd always consider it. Its just not right that only a few hours after our mission, Granny decided to threaten you. I bet Jefferson's whispering in her ear telling her all sorts of lies."

"But that still does not explain how Granny knew about her granddaughters capture and torture, or how she managed to get her filthy paws on the serum."

"Somethings not right, and I think if you blow off negotiations now you'll only be playing into Jefferson's hands."

The Queen sighs, whiskey eyes coasting back out to the setting sun.."It will be extremely risky trying to arrange a meeting now."

"Then lets start out slow. If I can get a secure channel to Granny, would you be willing to let Ruby talk to her?"

The Queen quickly refocuses.."What for?"

"If Ruby can convince Granny that shes alright and to have a sit down with us, then I think the risk of us being shot whilst at a meeting will drop a little."

"I am sorry Victoria but there are too many risks involved."

"More risks than us stepping foot outside these walls and being blown to pieces by a vengeful Granny?"

The Queen pauses, her frown deepening as she casts conflicted whiskey eyes back out to the setting sun. Victoria feels her Queens anxiousness, her fear, her confliction so she gently pulls the woman in for a hug. The Queen melts into the contact, hands clutching Victoria's shirt and her face embedded within the girls neck.

"I never knew it would be so difficult having a mate."

Victoria chuckles, cocking an eyebrow.."I may be difficult, but I'm worth it." She chuckles again but the Queen cuts her off.

"That is not the context in which I speak. When I was alone, it was simple to make such decisions as Queen. But now that I have you, I must make decisions to benefit your own well being as well as my kins."

"I know you'll figure it out. Just don't worry so much about me, I'm a big girl Regina and you guys have taught me a lot. I'm not as naive as I was when you brought me here."

The Queen hums, her cheek rubbing against Victoria's collarbone.."No, I suppose not."

"Then do I have permission to ask Ruby about contacting Granny?"

The Queen sighs deeply.."I will make the appropriate arrangements and secure a channel to speak with Granny directly. All you need to do is convince the filth downstairs to talk to her grandmother."

"Okay.." Victoria pulls back, kissing the Queen on the forehead.."And thank you. Everything will be alright eventually."

"I hope you are right my love."

Red lips gently press to Victoria's before blue and brown eyes glide back over the balcony and watch as the sun finally sets...


	50. Chapter 50

_AN:Thank You for your patience, managed to write a couple of chapters in my free time so will update soon :) ..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes...**_

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Ruby frowns questionably from beyond the bars of her cell, Victoria watching as several elite set up a video camera and screen at the back of the cell block.

"I need you to speak with Granny cause Jefferson's whispering shit in her ear."

"So besides the obvious, what do you expect me to tell her?"

Victoria refocuses on the brunette and sighs weakly.."Tell her your alright, tell her Jefferson's playing both sides. I thought you wanted my help to broker a peace between the Queen and your clan?"

"I do but It'll be difficult to do that from within this cell. You don't think Granny seeing me in here will make things worse?"

Victoria bites her cheek, looking from Ruby to the elite finishing up on their task. Ruby's right, the girl being behind bars doesn't set a great first impression if they're trying to get on Granny's good side. She heads over to the control panel, sliding her palm against the scanner but it bleeps and denies her access. She huffs, wandering over to the security camera in the top corner of the room and throws her hands up.

"Come on your majesty, she cant do it from behind bars. What kind of message does that send?" She waits, knowing full well Regina's watching from the war room with the rest of the council.."Please trust me. Trust my council."

There's a long pause, the elites pacing from the room and closing it with a clang before Ruby's cell opens and the brunette raises a curious eyebrow.

Victoria smiles brightly, bowing at the camera.."Thank you my Queen."

Victoria senses her mates alleviated heart and it only enforces her own as she whirls to address a narrow eyed Ruby.."Right, we've been given a little leeway so lets make sure we follow protocol this time."

"And whats that?"

"Don't attack me and we'll have no problem."

Ruby rolls her eyes, plonking down in the chair she drags over to the monitor.."I'm not going to attack you."

"Good to hear. Right.." Victoria dashes over to the camera, scrutinizing the technology.."The Queen said the connection will be automatic so as soon as we have a link set up, all I have to do is press this button." Her finger hovers over a button on the camera as Ruby shifts anxiously in her seat.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"Everything rests on what I'm saying, and I'm not good under pressure. What if I screw things up for everyone?"

Victoria quickly crouches at the anxious wolfs side.."Ruby you'll do great, just be yourself, that's all Granny will be looking for. If I tell you what to say she'll not take this seriously."

The words _Incoming Call_ flash on the monitor and Ruby stiffens. Victoria rubs a soothing hand on her friends shoulder and smiles warmly.."You'll do great, just be yourself."

Ruby smiles weakly as Victoria quickly stands, pulling out of the cameras frame and presses the button. An image of a steely Granny appears on the monitor, the woman's dark eyes scrutinizing her granddaughter.

"Hey Granny, its been a while.."

Granny purses her lips, hazel eyes narrowing and Ruby swallows harshly, her focus flickering to Victoria who only encourages the brunette.

"Granny listen, they haven't hurt me much and.."

"Much?"

Ruby stutters.."Well you know.."

"Just hang on little pup, You'll be back home soon." Granny moves to switch her camera off when Ruby shoots forward.

"No Granny wait!"

The elderly woman pauses.

"Please just hear me out."

"Hear _you_ out, or hear the lies of those bloodsucking demons?"

"Will you stop being so defensive and listen?!" Granny frowns but Ruby rolls her eyes.."They haven't told me to say anything, they've given me the opportunity to see you, to speak to you, so be grateful."

"Grateful?! Do you know what those things have done since you ran from home?! What that Archdemon has done?! It killed over a third of our clan, hundreds of your brothers and sisters dead and burning in a ditch somewhere!"

"That's because you attacked them! Jefferson attacked their home, slaughtered the Queens people and tried to capture Victoria!"

Victoria shuffles at the back of the room, Henry stood beside her at the front of his cell and watching Ruby woeful.

"Victoria?"

"The Archdemon Jefferson said kills without remorse, drags our kind back to its cave and rips them apart! Shes not some mindless slave to the vampire Queen you know! That's what I was trying to tell you before I left! Shes the one who arranged all of this, shes the one that convinced the Queen to back off her attacks." Someone else edging into frame beside the elderly woman has Ruby narrowing her eyes.

Granny scoffs.."Backing off? They slaughtered a fifth of the western clan the other night and sent back one man to tell the tale. They don't want peace Ruby and your naive to think otherwise."

"Listening to Jefferson is like poison. All he wants is chaos, how can you not see that?"

"Jefferson has kept us alive."

"Has he?! Because all I've heard since I've been here is my brothers and sisters dying because of stupid attacks made on vampire territory! Even Robin saw into what Jefferson's become so why cant you?!"

Granny pauses but someone beside her whispers something and Ruby frowns deeply. Victoria notices, stepping up to the monitor and narrows blue eyes..Who the hell..?

"I'm sorry little pup, you've been gone too long and clearly this demon and the Queen have gotten to you."

"Granny please.."

"Jefferson!" Victoria quickly slides in beside Ruby, scowling at the partial figure hidden beside Granny until Jefferson slides completely into the light and grins.

"Well hello again demon, sorry our next chat couldn't be face to face but I couldn't have you trying to corrupt Granny like you did her granddaughter."

Victoria bites her cheek as Ruby sneers.."She hasn't corrupted me! I chose to be here and I chose peace over this messed up war you want to create!"

"Poor little pup, I cant imagine the torture they've put you through. Don't worry, we'll have you back in no time."

Ruby growls but Victoria quickly rests a gentle hand on the brunettes shoulder. Granny notices the move and narrows her eyes as Victoria speaks.

"Its up to Ruby if she wants to leave, not you, but I have a funny feeling if you were to come and get her, she might just disappear before she makes it home like the rest of them."

"The rest?" Granny frowns and Victoria smirks as Jefferson's grin slowly fades.

"Oh sorry, did your buddy Jefferson not tell you. The other night the Queen let a dozen of your men go as a sign of peace. After your video message, we tracked them just to be on the safe side and they were found dead with a bullet in the back of their skulls."

Granny's frown deepens, Jefferson gritting his teeth.."How dare you accuse me of killing my own kind! No doubt they ran away from your slaughter and you finished them off!"

"Maybe, but you see the bullets we recovered from the bodies weren't silver, so it wasn't vampires that finished them off."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

Victoria's smirk grows at Jefferson's frustration and at a glance, she notes Ruby grinning as well. She quickly refocuses on Granny, the older woman looking down in contemplation.."Granny please, I arranged this call just so you could see that Ruby's alright, they all are.."

"Hi Granny!" Henry bellows from the background and Victoria and Ruby chuckle.

"That's easy to say when you've got them locked in a dungeon and guns pointed at their heads!" Jefferson snaps, so Victoria carefully scoops up the camera, rotating it around the empty cell block while Henry waves from the bars. She smiles when she sees a small grin tugging at the elderly woman's lips and gently returns the camera to its pedestal.

"See, no guns, no soldiers, just us. And its not a dungeon, its actually very clean."

"And the foods good too." Ruby adds with a chuckle as Jefferson's face twists in fury and his focus settles on a conflicted Granny.

"You cant possibly believe this shit?! They've obviously done something to Ruby and they'll use this bullshit to wriggle through our defenses!"

Victoria watches a moment, anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach at the array of emotions flurrying behind the elderly woman's glasses. After a beat, Granny sits ridged, her features placid and she nods firmly.

"Obviously they've done something to you Red, but I promise to get you out of there, just hang on a little longer."

Victoria eyes go wide as Granny leans over and terminates the connection. She stares at the words _No Signal_ flashing on the black monitor and her heart sinks. She thought she was getting somewhere, she thought they were making progress.."Dammit!"

Victoria knocks the monitor off the table, sending it straight into the wall with a load crash. Henry jumps with Ruby sat staring at the table and frowning.

"Why didn't it work?!"

"I think it did."

Victoria quickly refocuses on the brunette.."How do you know?"

"Back at home, when I went out on missions, she used to call me Red. It was a codename I had where if we'd messaged each other using that name, it usually meant the mission was compromised or somethings wrong. She never calls me Red formally."

Victoria's frown recedes, a small smile crawling onto her lips as does Ruby's.."So you mean.."

"I think you did it."

Victoria laughs, running forward and hugging the young wolf who only chuckles at her happiness.

"Keep an eye on private channels and the codename Red. That'll most likely be her wanting to talk privately."

Victoria pulls back, smiling brightly and squeezes the brunettes shoulders.."Thank You Ruby."

"No biggie, you did most of the talking anyway. And great job pissing Jefferson off. I don't think I've ever seen anyone get under his skin quite like you."

"Well you know me.."

"Yeah, a pain in the ass."

"Hey."

Ruby rolls her eyes, nudging Victoria playfully and chuckling. Suddenly there's a click and the door to the cell block swings open, armed elite storming in with Emma by their side.

"Come on Ruby."

Not wanting to piss Emma off more, Victoria gently guides the narrow eyed brunette back into her cell where the silver bars slide down from the roof and hit the floor with a clunk. Victoria refocuses on a steely Emma, waiting for the blond to speak.

"You've been summoned pure blood so get moving!"

Victoria resists the urge to roll her eyes at the bitter vampire and turns to Ruby with a small smile.."Thanks again Ruby, I'll keep you updated."

"No problem. Maybe next time we can get out of this room."

"Maybe.."

"Now pure blood!"

Ruby growls at the feisty blond who only takes a challenging step forward. Victoria sighs weakly, smiling one last time at an irritated Ruby and exits the cell with a goodbye to Henry..

* * *

After following a steely Emma through the palace, Victoria is guided towards the heated pools in the bathing chamber and she frowns, looking around for the absent Queen.

"Where's the Queen?"

"Your Queen will be along shortly."

Victoria huffs at the angry blond, ignoring an irritated flash of a white fang as she strolls into the back room. She notes a lone slave bowing in the back and smiles weakly at the remembrance of Michael. Soon she hears the familiar clicking of heels and wanders back into the main chamber.

With a wave of the Queens hand, Emma and the elite are dismissed and they close the chamber doors behind them.

"Is everything okay?"

Victoria shifts anxiously as the Queen stalks towards her, a frown creasing the woman's pale features. Suddenly the Queen darts forward, crashing their lips together and tugs at Victoria's dark hair. After a passionate beat, the Queen launches backwards, her nose crinkling and distasteful brown eyes roaming Victoria's body.

"Take your clothes off immediately."

Victoria's brows shoot into her hairline and she stutters when firm hands begin ripping at her shirt and pulling at her trousers. She quickly shimmies out of her clothes, almost toppling over from the Queens rough hands before she stands frazzled in her underwear.

"Take those off and get into the pool."

Without an answer, the Queen marches into the back room and leaves a stunned Victoria alone. Blue eyes linger on where the royal disappeared as she slowly shrugs off her underwear..She certainly didn't expect this. Just as Victoria slides into the main pool, the naked Queen saunters back into the chamber with bottles of soap and slips in behind her.

"Come here."

Victoria obeys, sliding towards the busy Queen who spins her and begins washing her back with a lavender smelling sponge.

"Ugh..Sorry but I don't really know whats happening. Why are you washing my back?"

"Because I will not tolerate the stench of that filth on you."

"Filth? You mean Ruby?"

"Call her what you wish but I will not abide her stench on your skin."

Victoria rolls her eyes, grinning weakly as the sponge on her back roams the rest of her torso before dipping under the water. She groans, the soft sponge slipping between her legs as breasts press against her back and red lips press to the side of her neck. Slippery hands continue to roam her body, sliding over sensitive nipples, pinching her mounding clit before fingers slip into her aching core. She gasps, moaning her pleasure as the water ripples and splashes when the Queen picks up her pace. Soon, Victoria's crying out, the body behind holding her until her orgasm passes and shes slumping into the heated water.

The Queen nips and sucks at her lovers throat, wrapping her arms around the girls waist and snuggling closer.."I wish to ask you to reconsider joining my council."

Victoria rouses from her bliss, blue eyes refocusing on the Queen and she bites the inside of her cheek.."Do you not think we should be concentrating on Granny at the moment?"

"I think we need a liaison, and I think both sides will respect you more if you are in a position of power."

"Regina I don't think that's a good idea. Vampires already think I'm nothing, and lycans are scared of me even without a title."

"Being on my council not only gives you power but it also gives others a new perspective of you. As long as that power doesn't drive you into self service, you will become an excellent leader and role model for many."

"I dunno Regina.."

"It will only help in your quest for peace, I am certain of it. And if you wish to step down at any time, I will not force you to stay on my council, it will be your choice, just as it is now."

A hand gently rubs at Victoria's stomach as the arms around her squeeze lightly. Shes not sure if becoming a member of the Queens council is a good thing or a bad thing, but Regina's right, it could help her do things she never could as just Victoria. She slowly turns in her Queens arms, questions about the position needing answers.

"If I accept, what would I be doing?"

"Not much more than you already do with the lycans. However you will be asked to attend council meetings and undoubtedly will be introduced to the clans that have already pledged under my rule. You will be my voice when it comes to these creatures but any decisions that need to be made will be passed by me first. If you are uncertain in any of your duties, you may come to me and seek advisement."

"So I'll be traveling to meet lycan clans and stuff?"

"Not at the moment but maybe in the future. Nothing pressing has arose except the need to deal with this Jefferson. Once I have Granny under my reign, then we will discuss other clans within my territory."

"Granny wont just submit to you Regina, you know that right? She'll want equal terms."

"And the terms will be discussed if or when the woman contacts us again."

Victoria frowns.."You don't think shes going to contact us?"

"I am not as hopeful as you dear, but I guess that is just my nature."

Victoria smirks, the Queen pushing back a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Will you accept then?"

"I'll accept a trial run, but if things get too weird or it looks like the powers going to my head, I'm out."

The Queen grins weakly and nods.."That is fair, but I am certain you will handle the responsibility and rise to exceed expectations."

"Your expectations or everyone else's?"

"Both."

The Queen gently leans in, stealing a sweet kiss as her hands go about wandering her soulmates warm skin again..


	51. Chapter 51

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

There was a private ceremony within the Queens study that solidified Victoria's new status as council member. Snow seemed as happy as ever that she was allocated to be on the council while Midas stood back placidly and watched. She was just thankful Emma wasn't present or the whole thing would have been awkward. She was given a purple sash as a token of her status and they all toasted to her new stature.

Victoria sits in the throne room, shuffling anxiously on her ebony throne by the Queens side. Blue eyes dart around the room of soldiers finding a more than angry Emma staring off towards the far wall. She cant help a small grin sliding onto pink lips, but she supposes its understandable, Emma has been the bane of her life ever since they met, and she cant help finding satisfaction in the blonds suffering. Her attention quickly refocuses and settles back on the man knelling below them with his head bowed. The vampire is a messenger from up North, he said something about one of the Queens bases moving due to Jefferson's attacks on vampire territory.

"So let me make myself perfectly clear, August wishes to run away from the filth now that they have a beach-head in the North?"

"No my Queen, he simply stated we move our base further West so that we can unite with further forces."

The Queen scowls.."That is the definition of running away!"

The messenger bows his head further at the Queens increasing anger.

"And the fact he sent you instead of addressing me personally shows me he is a coward!"

"My Queen, August sends his sincerest apologies for not attending, but he had an altercation with a rogue group that demanded his attention."

"Excuses all of it! I have known August for decades and his ability to choose the easy option has always been his weakness. You will inform his second that he will be taking over the base until I can deal with August personally! I will send elite to the North in aid of keeping the filth back, but I expect you to hold your defenses or there will be severe repercussions, am I understood?!"

"Yes my Queen, at your command."

"You will be escorted back to base, you leave immediately."

The messenger rises to his feet, bowing at Queen and council which subsequently makes Victoria squirm a little. The man backs away and paces from the throne room with a group of elite soldiers behind him. Victoria watches the man go, a breath she didn't know she was holding escapes shakily and she relaxes a little. Its intense sitting on a throne but shes just glad she didn't have to speak.

The Queen waves her hand and Victoria stiffens when a young man bound in silver chains is dragged forward. He's no older than twenty, the boys narrow and scared eyes darting from the soldiers around him to the Queen. Victoria shuffles forward in her seat as a blast of wet fur hits her and the boy is kicked to his knees in front of the steps leading up to them. She watches him snap and snarl at the hands holding him down as ragged breathes bounce around the marble chamber.

"Lycan, you were caught attempting to plant explosives in one of my sanctuary's. If you were to have succeeded, many hundreds of innocent lives would have been lost."

"Innocent?! They're not innocent if they follow you!"

Victoria frowns, regarding the boy quizzically. If he was caught on his own, perhaps there are others with him hiding in the shadows. She shuffles further forward, getting the Queens attention and the sovereign nods at her weakly, allowing her to speak.

"Were there others with you?"

"Yes! And they've planted charges all over your fucking murder holes!"

Blue eyes narrow at the erratic boy, Victoria biting her cheek.."You know, I'm pretty good at spotting lies."

The lycan snarls, lunging forward and straining his chains before he's dragged back into place.."I'm not lying!"

"Then why haven't the explosives detonated?"

"Because we're waiting!"

"Waiting for what?"

The boy pauses, his eyes darting around the placid council until refocusing back on Victoria.."I'm not telling you anything!"

Victoria shakes her head weakly, a small smile on her lips as she inspects the desperate boy. Obviously he's telling lies to save his own skin.

"Let me guess, Jefferson sent you?"

The boy pauses, his snarl slipping slightly as she continues.

"Thought so. You know he's no better than a terrorist. He probably sent you on that suicide mission knowing full well you'd get captured. Its all part of his plan just so he can run back to Granny and tell her vampires are capturing and slaughtering young boys now."

Victoria captures everyone's attention, including the placid council members and her Queen. At a glance, the Queen seems a little confused so Victoria attempts to elaborate.

"You know, with all the rumors of peace talks between us, it doesn't surprise me that Jefferson would pull this sort of stunt. He sent you to your death intentionally just to get a response. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about Ruby or Robin or anyone."

"Robin? Y-You have Robin here?"

Victoria smiles warmly and nods at the unnerved boy.."He's being taken care of, trust me."

The boys features darken and he snarls.."I'll never trust your kind!"

Suddenly the boy lunges forward, the chains around his arms snapping free as he launches himself at the vampire Queens throat. Victoria quickly pounces, slamming harshly into the snarling lycan and they both sail down the stairs and hit the marble floor harshly. Emma and the elite quickly surround the wrestling pair, guns hesitant to shoot as the Queen and council quickly descend the stairs and are shielded.

Victoria's eyes roll over red, her fangs slipping free as she feels a sudden rage drive her forward. She flips them over and over, razor teeth attempting to slice into her neck until she kicks out, launching the boy backwards and is on her feet in a flash. She screeches her outrage, pouncing for the recovering lycan and throws him across the room into a marble column. The boy screams painfully, his bones cracking as he hits the floor with a hefty thud.

Victoria stalks towards the groaning mass, dangerous growls rumbling from her chest as she scoops the boy up and slams him repeatably into the floor. The Queen steps forward, brushing passed the defensive elite to watch the brutality. After a beat, Victoria stops her onslaught, her face inches from the semi conscious boy.

"If you _ever_ try that shit again, I'll tare you apart myself and send you back to Jefferson in pieces!"

She squeezes his throat, lifting him onto his unstable legs and tosses him back into a bunch of elites. The soldiers quickly grab the battered and bloody boy, securing his arms and dragging him back. Victoria breathes heavily, her anger slowly fading as her fangs slip back under pink lips and red eyes fade back to blue. She takes in a shaky breath, smoothing a hand through her hair as the Queen approaches and glares at their prisoner.

"Take the filth to a cell to await judgment!"

The elite bow, dragging the bloodied boy from the room as Emma issues the guards to return to their stations. Victoria shakes slightly, her emphatic heart slowing gradually as her anger fades. Her first day as an official council member and shes scrapping with a lycan. A hand lands on her arm and she quickly refocuses on gentle whiskey eyes. She can see the concern in them and offers a small smile of reassurance.

"I'm fine your majesty."

Red lips smile weakly, the hand on Victoria's arm sliding down and lacing their fingers together.

"That was our last order of business.." The Queen addresses her people, her hand still clasped within her life mates and not gone unnoticed by a frowning Emma.."You are all dismissed. Attend to your usual duties."

The guards and council bow before vacating the throne room and leaving their monarch and Victoria alone.

Victoria watches them go, her shaking alleviated and she sighs weakly.."I'm sorry." The Queen frowns, sliding in front of her questionably.

"Whatever are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have said anything.."

"Victoria, what happened was not your fault. The chains broke, the filth got free and tried to attack me. You protected me and dealt with the boy in your own way."

"But I lost control, I didn't mean to go that far and if you would have told me to stop, I don't think I could have." Blue eyes look down but a hand on her cheek pulls her focus back up.

"You only lost control because of your need to protect your mate. I have felt the sensation numerous times, the most recent, our last mission together."

Victoria smiles weakly.."In those woods you scared the shit out of me, never mind those bad guys."

The Queen chuckles weakly, pressing their foreheads together as whiskey eyes slide shut.."It is natural you want to protect those you care about. It is the only feeling all vampires have in common, but it does tend to drive us away from our senses. Our bond is strong my love, so I do not blame you for your reactions."

"But I feel guilty. I shouldn't have took it that far. I could have killed that boy."

"You could have, but you didn't."

Victoria hums, her guilt settling but the look in the boys eyes, the terror has her stomach churning. Its all about taking steps, but as long as Regina's close by, she thinks she'll take the right ones. She pulls back smiling at whiskey eyes.."So, for my first council meeting, how many stars out of ten do I get?"

The Queen chuckles, white teeth flashing in a dazzling smile.."If you insist on a depiction of your skills, I will reward you with a six."

"Only an six? Jeeze, you are harsh."

The Queen chuckles again.."I am confident you will obtain more stars in time, be patient beloved and you will wreak the rewards from your new stature."

"So I don't get a kiss for saving your life again?" Victoria grins at her Queens ascending eyebrow as red lips lean in, brushing over hers before they quickly pull away.

"That will have to wait, we have communications to check."

The Queen pulls away, heels clicking towards the exit leaving her wanting lover behind. Victoria chuckles, shaking her head before she quickly catches up with the monarch and they disappear down the hall..

* * *

The Queen paces hands on hips in her study and mind focused internally. Victoria watches with a small smile and takes a small step forward. They've just talked to Granny over secure channels and arranged a meeting in a mutual location, but as always Regina's all worked up because she thinks Granny's trying to lure them into a trap. To be fair, the Queens skepticism is sound, ultimately they've agreed to meet with an enemy that wants to rip them to pieces, so why shouldn't they be on edge?..

"Regina.."

The woman continues to pace, lost in thought and Victoria rolls her eyes and takes another step forward.."Regina!"

The Queen pauses, dark eyes quickly refocusing.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down?! I have to be alert, we both do or we could end up losing our lives over this fools quest for peace!"

Victoria sighs weakly, heading over to her Queen and gently running her hands up and down the woman's arms.."Yes, we have to be alert but we also have to be calm. The meeting isn't until tomorrow and Ruby's going to be with us. I don't think Granny will try anything stupid."

"You cannot know that for definite."

"Maybe not, but if she didn't want to talk peacefully, why is she keeping the details of our meeting from her own people? She wants to meet and discuss terms but she also wants to see her loved one. Ruby's her family Regina, and I may not know Granny personally but I do know she wouldn't endanger the ones she loves."

Dark brown eyes soften and a small sigh is released from red lips.."I don't like this Victoria."

"I know, but I promise I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"But that is what frightens me." Victoria frowns weakly as the Queen slowly curls herself within Victoria's chest and buries her face in the girls neck.

Victoria gently wraps her arms around the woman an feels her tears surfacing. She can feel the Queens fear and can only assume Regina is thinking about losing her life mate.

"Regina your not going to lose me."

The Queen shakes her head weakly so Victoria wraps the woman further into their hug.."Listen, we've been through a hell of a lot and I'm still here. A few months ago I didn't even want to live, but now I do, because I have something worth fighting for.." She pulls the flustered Queen back and peers down into red rimmed eyes.."I have you.."

Victoria brushes her thumb against the Queens cheek, removing a single tear rolling down cool skin. Brown eyes look at her deeply as a small smile rolls onto red lips.

"And I have you."

"Yes you do..And your stuck with me."

The Queen laughs and Victoria startles, chuckling alongside the woman. Shes rarely heard Regina laugh, it comes as a breath of fresh air into their weird and smoggy relationship.

"Feeling better?"

The Queen clears her throat, taking a step back.."Yes."

"See I told you, all you need is a good cry sometimes, it does wonders."

"Queens do not cry."

"No, but Regina does."

They stare at one another a moment before Victoria watches with a smile as the Queen saunters over to a Crystal decanter and pours two drinks of sweet red wine. After a beat, the monarch presents her with a full crystal flue but Victoria holds her hand up.

"No thanks, besides from the emotional support, I actually came to ask you a favor."

A sculpted eyebrow is raised.."Oh? An what might that be?"

Victoria subconsciously starts playing with her hands.."I was going to ask if I could go to the Village for the day, you know, to buy a few bits for myself and Amelia and Ryan?" She watches anxiously as the Queen gently lays both glasses on the oak table an avoids eye contact.

"I can have someone retrieve the items in which you need.."

"That's kinda not the point."

There's a long pause, the awkwardness in the room building. Victoria can feel the Queens conflict, she can sense the woman doesn't want her to go.

"I'm coming back Regina."

Brown eyes finally refocus on Victoria.."Of course you are."

If Victoria didn't know the Queen so well, she would have taken the answer as a solid, but she can see the hesitance in dark eyes and the anxiousness in her mates heart that confirms Regina doesn't fully believe her own words.

"Of course I am." Victoria confirms definitively and relaxes a fraction when the Queens features soften and the pain in the woman's heart lessens.."I'll only be a few hours and then I'll be back to do some council stuff."

A small grin pulls at red lips.."Council stuff?"

"You know, prepare Ruby, help Midas if he'll let me and talk to Snow about getting me ready for tomorrow encase anything goes down..But it wont." She quickly reassures.

The Queen hums, picking up her crystal flute and taking a sip of sweet wine.

"Do you want me to pick you up anything form the village?"

The monarch turns questionably and stares.."And what exactly would I need?"

"Ugh..I dunno, that's why I asked."

The Queens face scrunches up like shes just caught a whiff of something bad and Victoria cant help a small chuckle. She can see the woman trying to figure it out and guesses no ones every asked the Queen if she needs something from town before. Guess it must be nice having things offered to you on a silver platter without actually asking for them..

"Look, never mind, if you do think of something, I'll give you my number and you can.."

"You have a mobile phone?!"

Victoria's taken aback and quickly takes a step back when the livid Queen is suddenly in her face.."Ugh..Yeah.."

"Do you realize the enemy can track your location..!"

Victoria quickly cuts the rambling, angry Queen off.."Regina its fine, Midas sorted it out for me when I got back. He fortified the shit out of it so there's no way I can be tracked." She watches the Queens shoulders relax and smiles weakly.."Midas has all the info on the system, but I I told him not to tell you because I didn't want you spying on me all big brother style."

The Queen frowns.."You kept this from me and involved Midas?!"

"Yeah, I just..I just wanted one thing to myself, one thing that wasn't controlled.."

"So now I am controlling?!"

Victoria sighs weakly.."That's not what I meant and you know it. If it makes you feel better..You can have it." She retrieves a mobile phone from her back pocket and holds it out to the Queen. The angry Monarch snatches the device from her hand and she cant help her heart sinking. Yes having a phone is dangerous, but Midas made sure she couldn't be tracked or recorded by the enemy. That phone made her feel a little normal.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Without making eye contact with the Queen, Victoria heads towards the double doors a little despondent. The Queen notices the girls sudden shift and her steely facade melts away.

"Victoria wait.."

Victoria pauses with her hand on the doorknob.

"I..I will have the phone thoroughly scrubbed and have it returned to you when you return to the palace."

Victoria smiles and turns back.."Thank You."

The Queen smiles weakly and nods her head. Victoria bows before slipping out of the Study and rushes towards the front of the palace, eager to interact with normal people again and enjoy the sun while she still can...


	52. Chapter 52

_AN:Sorry for the delay but I really had to think about this chapter before posting. A lot is about to happen so hold on.._

 ** _Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

Well it wasn't as sunny as she wanted, but at least it was warm. Victoria strolls the streets of the village, several shopping bags in one hand and a new Ipod in the other. She smiles, scrolling through dozens of songs and quickly hooks up her new earphones into the slot. Listening to music has, and always will be her ultimate chill out method. Anytime she was stressed or feeling a bit low, she would hook up her phone or Ipod and listen to a bit of Ed Sheeran or Sia. She just hopes that the Queen will allow her this new privilege, but considering the woman's reaction to her mobile phone earlier, Victoria's confident her life mate will let her have this small token of freedom.

Victoria pops in her earphones, smiling and humming along to Ed Sheeran's Castle on the Hill, but she stops abruptly, peering into the distance. Barthmont Castle can be seen between the quaint little houses, an ally stretched out before her and she cant help a chuckle. An ally leading to her new home? That's how her new life began and she cant help another chuckle at the coincidence before she continues with her stroll through the market.

After a beat, her smile slowly fades, the impending meeting tomorrow putting a downer on her mood. She thinks about all the possible outcomes but hopes for the best. Many things can happen tomorrow night, including her death, or the Queens but she has to look beyond that. Ruby really is a good person, and there's no doubt the young wolf speaks the truth. Her Granny really does want to meet to talk, but its Regina's anger and ability to make brash decisions that has Victoria worried. She just hopes to god that she can keep her cool, that they all can and talk like sensible adults.

Victoria pauses, popping out one of her earphones and peers into the distance. She takes a few steps forward just to be certain but confirms it. She frowns watching as Killian talks with another man by the side of the road. Victoria watches as something is exchanged before each men look around and head off in different directions. She fidgets, her senses telling her to follow one of them but she stops herself, mentally scolding herself for her suspicions. Emma probably sent Killian on and errand, maybe to get blood or weapons so she needs to stop being so nosy. Victoria brushes it off, reminding herself not to do anything else that gives Emma the chance to hate her..not that she really cares anyway..

"Hey."

Victoria quickly refocuses, a man with dark hair and piercing eyes holds a notebook in his hands. She cant help blue eyes roaming the mans muscly arms and chest as they peak through his Adidas T-shirt. He clears his throat and she quickly refocuses on his smirking features, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"You never called."

Her eyes widen as they dart around the small cafe with chairs outside. She remembers her first trip into the village, a number a bartender wrote on a napkin for her. She through it away before she returned to the palace thinking she would never be allowed back to the village.

"I..I'm sorry I just.."

"Hey don't be, no biggy. I have some time now if you want to grab a beer?"

Victoria pauses, fidgeting a little and the man softens, smiling warmly.

"Hey its cool if you have plans. I don't want to seem all creepy or anything so I'll just.." He cocks his thumb behind him and Victoria quickly reaches out.

"No no, your not creepy its just..I feel a bit bad for not calling you."

"You didn't have to call me you know, so don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed."

He chuckles at Victoria's slight pout.."Good...So if your not busy.." He signals to one of the chairs outside the cafe and Victoria smiles, slipping passed him with a chuckle and sits down. He sits across from her, smiling and flagging over a young blond girl.

"Hey, can we get two beers?"

He looks at Victoria first to confirm and she nods, "Sure, why not."

"Two beers coming up."

Victoria watches the waitress head back inside until a large hand is presented to her.

"Hi I'm Joel."

"I know, you wrote it on the napkin next to a little love heart." Victoria takes ahold of a smirking Joel's hand and shakes it graciously.

"Too much?"

"A little yeah."

Joel chuckles, leaning forward on the table and showing off the muscles on his arms.."And you are?"

Victoria quickly focuses back on deep green eyes and grins.."Victoria."

"Victoria from England. So Victoria from England, what made you come back to this little village? Weren't you traveling?"

"Yeah but I found myself liking this place. I'm not a big fan of Cities."

Even though Victoria found herself living in London for years, shes always preferred living in a small town. Maybe its the peace that she finds most attractive, but the whole idea of getting a nice little house in a suburban area has always been like a dream to her.

"I hear that. That's why I got a cabin down by the lake. It cost me all my savings and then some, but the views and the work are just great."

"I bet its paradise. A nice little cabin by the water, renting a little boat to go out on, doing a bit of fishing.." Victoria's eyes slide shut briefly as she imagines herself floating in a little oar boat in the middle of the lake, her fishing pole hovering over the water and the sun beaming down on her.."Sounds like a dream."

"Who said you'd have to rent a boat?"

Blue eyes slide back open, refocusing on emerald orbs smiling at her across the table.

"I have a small row boat I've been working on, its nothing much but maybe if your passing back through the village one time, we could, you know, use it..Like I mean, Id be happy to take you fishing."

Victoria watches Joel fidget, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She'd like nothing more than to go out on the lake, a nice romantic picnic stashed on board where they could spend all day letting the water carry their problems away. But its not that simple, she can see the obvious attraction Joel has towards her, and once upon a time she would jump at the opportunity, but she already has her soulmate, and Regina is the only one she would want floating on that lake with her.

"Two beers?"

The waitress quickly sets two tall glasses of alcohol on the table, Joel and Victoria saying thanks to the blond before taking a sip. Victoria thanks god for the interruption, draining half of her pint and getting a chuckle for Joel.

"Thirsty? Or does it just taste really good?"

Victoria grins.."Yeah, to both." It was a lie, the beer just tastes like ash..

Joel chuckles again but soon clears his throat, fidgeting slightly.."So...What do you say about that boat ride?"

"That will be a definitive no."

The cruel and dangerous voice behind has Victoria's spine tingling and her muscles seizing. She quickly whirls in her seat, wide blue eyes staring up at dark and threatening orbs locked onto Joel.

"Regina?"

The woman's name comes out as a questionable whisper, Victoria's mind skipping into overdrive and her panic surfacing at the angry waves rolling into her from the cold monarch above.

The Queen looms over Victoria in Prada heels, a black and purple pantsuit clinging to the woman as several shady looking men in suits stand guard, hovering in the background behind their sovereign. But soon dark eyes dart to Victoria and she shivers from the intensity.

"Wh..What are you.."

"Get up!"

Victoria swallows harshly, slowly rising to her feet and taking a step away from the furious Queen. Joel frowns, quickly standing.

"Victoria are you okay?" He lays a gentle hand on Victoria's shoulder and the Queen regards the move with bared teeth and a subtle hiss.

Victoria quickly slips from Joel's touch, smiling weakly at the puzzled man.."I'm fine I..I just have to go."

Joel's focus flickers from a timid Victoria to the furious Queen. He also regards a dozen or so men in the background with suspicion as they edge forward, eyes watching their interaction carefully.."Victoria.." He gently grabs Victoria's arm again but it was a critical mistake.

In a flash, the Queen grabs Joel's wrist harshly and twists, Joel crying out and forced onto one knee from the painful angle.

Victoria quickly grabs the Queens arm, desperate eyes staring into black.."Regina! Regina please! We were just talking!"

Dark eyes refocus on a pleading Victoria.."You dare lie to me?!"

"I'm not lying! We were just talking, that's all!" Victoria quickly looks around noting several people staring and whispering.."Regina your causing a scene."

The Queen hisses, putting more pressure on Joel's wrist and he cries out. Victoria grits her teeth, grabbing the Queens arm and yanking the woman's hand away. Joel quickly drops onto both knees, cradling his wist against his chest as Victoria squares up to the raging vampire Queen.

Victoria startles, swallowing harshly and fidgeting as dark eyes flash white and the Queens face pales considerably. She knows Regina is trying to hold in her transformation, and she knows she will probably get a beating when they return to Barthmont, but she cant let Joel pay the price for her mistake. To anyone passing, they could assume Joel was flirting with her and she was flirting back, but that's not entirely true. Now she just needs to convince the overly protective vampire Queen of that.

"Regina listen.."

"Silence!"

Victoria closes her mouth begrudgingly.

"GUARD!"

Victoria watches grimly as over a dozen men quickly flock to the Queens position and she waits for the rough hands that will undoubtedly come.

"Get her in the car, now!"

With a weak sigh, Victoria's man handled across the square, a backwards glance spared for a shell shocked Joel who still kneels by their table, Victoria's bags and beer forgotten and her happy day sullied..

* * *

The door is slammed with such ferocity, Victoria thought the walls were going to crack. She stands in the center of the Queens study, her hands scratching themselves to death and her bottom lip bitten mercilessly. The Queen prowls closer, with each step the sovereign takes, her bone structure shifts, cracks, warps until Victoria's back bumps against the oak table, a shaking hand clinging to the wood as six inch fangs and white eyes hover over her. Spider legs made of bone crunch to the floor around them as Victoria battles her fear. She can no longer feel her Regina within the Queens heart, only the woman's anger and primal fury remains which unsettles her greatly.

"Regina.."

A dangerous hiss is released, a vicious claw clamping onto Victoria's skull and forcing her to her knees with a painful grunt.

"You dare lay your hand on me in public?! You dare speak to me disrespectfully in front of my guard?!"

"I didn't mean.."

"SILENCE!"

Victoria whimpers, claws digging brutally into her scalp.."Regina your hurting me.."

"You promise me love and belonging only to court other filth behind my back?! You thought I wouldn't find out?!"

"Regina I didn't! I never would! We were only talking!"

"You think I'm blind?! I saw how he drew your eye, how you presented yourself to him!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

An angry screech pierces the air as Victoria's sent soaring across the study and collides harshly with a marble pillar. A painful scream follows the thump of her body to the floor, a shaky hand reaching back and pressing gently against the slipped disk in her back.

Victoria cant help her tears at the impending pain about to come as the Queen looms over her again and pulls her up from the floor by her head. She cries out as shes hovered in front of snarling fangs and ghostly white eyes.

"You forget your place dievca!"

"I..I'm sorry..We were just talking.." The pressure on Victoria's scalp increases and she whimpers, blood seeping down her temples and dripping onto the marble floor. She thinks about fighting, about pulling her demon forward but considers that's not what will get her through this. Shes made a mistake and she should know by now what happens to people who make mistakes in this place. So with a shaky sigh, Victoria plays her part and submits.

"..I'll be good.."

The Queens snarl slips, white eyes staring at the blood, tears and snot dribbling down her life mates face as Victoria sobs weakly, eyes full of fear and reminding Regina of all the beatings and torment the girl has endured under her reign.

Victoria's suddenly released, her body hitting the floor with a cry and a hand gripping her lower back. She hears several thuds, several cracks and heavy breathing before a gentle hand lands on her bloody scalp. Victoria controls herself, weakly wrapping an arm around her head and refusing to look at the woman above.

"I...I-I'm sorry I.."

"Please leave.."

The whisper wasn't loud but the Queen heard it clearly, her hands hovering over Victoria but never touching encase they inflict pain.

"Victoria I'm.."

"Regina please.."

The strenuous whimper has the Queen rising to her feet and slowly backing away. Glassy brown eyes remain fixed on her wounded mate, heels hesitantly clicking to the door as slender hands fidget at the royals slim waist. She turns to grab the door knob when her focus is drawn to the sticky blood coating the tips of her fingers. A rebel tear escapes down her cheek, remorseful eyes turning back to the bloody mass curled up on her study floor, but the Queen heeds her mates command and slips through the door, closing it behind her with a soft click..

* * *

Yesterday she had taken one step forward but two huge steps back, the tension and uncertainty between her and the Queen had lingered throughout Barthmont. For once the Queen hadn't sought her out, had left her to heal alone.

After the incident in the Queens study, Victoria had crawled halfway across the room before Snow found her. The council woman was thorough and quick to give her medical attention, and after drinking some of the Queens blood, Victoria felt physically better, but emotionally she needed some space. She assumes the Queen could sense this, hence why this is the first time since yesterday they've laid eyes upon each other.

Victoria fidgets in her rickety chair, a weathered old table in front of her and the Queen sat by her side. Her focus darts around the shrouded warehouse, dozens of guards both lycan and vampire stand on multiple levels, their trigger fingers itchy and at full alert.

Blue eyes slide to Emma whose stood vigilant by the Queens side, a gun in one hand and Ruby's arm in the other. Ruby is the key to making this work, so Victoria was happy when she managed to get the Queen to release the wolf of her chains, but no words were exchanged, just a slight nod of the royals head had expressed her approval.

Victoria glances at Regina's eyes avoiding her and sighs weakly, her fingers rubbing her aching temples. She barely slept last night, was kept awake by the pain and fear beating into her from her Queens heart. But right now she'd rather be feeling that than the solid walls determined to keep her out of her life mates head.

There's a creaking of a door in the darkness and the Queen smoothly rises to her feet, a wary Victoria following the woman's example and the guards around them tensing anxiously. Eventually echoing footsteps draw closer, a short hardy figure stepping out of the darkness and narrow brown eyes locking onto the Queens.

Victoria studies Granny, the older woman looking like shes in her late fifty's, grey thinning hair pulled up into a loose bun atop her head and rounded spectacles bridged at the end of her nose. Even though she saw Granny over the video call, she never imagined the woman to look so deceivingly sweet. If she passed Granny in the street, she'd automatically assume the older woman was scampering back to her bungalow to bake cookies for her grandchildren.

They stand in uncomfortable silence for a beat, Granny and the Queen glaring at each other, the Queen a good foot taller in her heels but somehow Granny seems just as tall with her chin raised and her shoulders squared.

Victoria finally breaks the silence and clears her throat.."Please sit." Granny's focus darts to her, narrow eyes picking Victoria apart and she refrains from fidgeting.

"You're shorter than I imagined."

Victoria smiles weakly at the harmless barb, watching as both Granny and the Queen slip onto their seats in unison. She follows them primly and notes how the older wolf keeps a wary eye on Ruby.

"Emma, you can let Ruby go now."

Emma clenches her jaw, looking to her Queen for confirmation but the royals focus is purely on Granny. After a pause, the blond lets go of her prisoner and takes a step back with gritted teeth and a small bow.

"I just want to say thanks to you both for sitting down together. I know there's been a lot of destruction on both sides.."

"You have no idea girly!" Granny snaps.

"No, maybe not fully, but it doesn't have to be that way anymore."

"My terms are simple Eugine, you will surrender your territory and stand down immediately. In return, I will grant you and all those who follow my rule amnesty. You will be permitted to stay where you call home but all details relating to hideouts, underground groups and potential traitors will be divulged immediately, and all military groups you have will be disbanded or they will be destroyed."

Victoria has watched Granny's features darken and darken, the older woman subtly shaking with rage and she quickly tries to interfere but the elder woman beats her to it.

"Your demon actually had me fooled into thinking you wanted peace Regina, but all I see is the same power hungry monster you've always been! You make no compromises and expect everyone to bend to your will, well no! I am no traitor to my people, they will not suffer any longer under your thumb!"

Granny quickly launches to her feet, the Queen glaring up at the old woman as she leans across the table, leering down at the royal.."You bring my granddaughter here as leverage?! Well no matter what Regina, I will not surrender to you! I would rather die!"

Granny roars, causing the Queen to launch her feet with a dangerous hiss, the guards around them drawing guns as a panicked Ruby and Victoria glance at one another.

"Then so be it filth!"

Granny growls, her eyes shimmering a hue green as the Queens fangs slip forward.

Victoria panics, rushing between the furious pair and slams her hands down on the table so hard, it splits down the middle. The Queen and Granny dart backwards, wide eyes refocused on a panting Victoria.

Victoria refrains from placing a shaky hand on her throbbing skull, her anger receding as she takes in a shaky breath.."Just...Just stop it..Please."

Ruby quickly places a reassuring hand on Victoria's shoulder, standing strong next to her friend and faces her Granny.."Victoria's right, you guys need to stop with the whole whose bigger and badder thing. We get it, you both hate each other, but everyone else is suffering because of it."

"You know that's not the only reason Ruby!" Granny glares at the brooding Queen.

"You need to stop living in the past Granny. Moms gone, I've accepted it so why cant you?"

Victoria turns to her determined friend questionably..Ruby's mother is a part of this?..

"Your mother isn't the reason either. Regina only wants power, wants to destroy anything she cant control, and I'll be damned if I'm forced to kneel at this monsters feet just for the sake of peace."

"You sound just like Jefferson."

Granny's snarl slips, brown eyes coasting to her weary granddaughter. The older woman quickly takes one of the brunettes hands.."I just cant Ruby. She'll enslave us all."

"No she wont." Victoria steps forward confidently before all eyes are drawn to the silent Queen. The royal lifts her chin, Victoria's heart pounding nervously against her ribcage.

"I nether stated nor implied I would enslave you Eugine. I dictated my terms.."

"Which are unacceptable!"

The Queens eyes narrow but Victoria quickly steps forward.."Then we rearrange the terms."

"Unacceptable!"

"Regina.."

There's a deadly hiss and Victoria's mouth clamps shut at the blatant threat.

"Your majesty please.." Ruby steps forward, side eyeing a weary Victoria grimly but the brunette squares her shoulders determined.."There has to be some form of compromise. I understand your need to control and disband any potential threats, but I know a way you can get everything you want and then some."

Granny frowns deeply, stepping forward and pulling at her granddaughters arm but Ruby pulls away, taking another small step towards the intrigued Queen.

"Go on."

"Have Granny work with you as an equal. This would relieve pressure on you and your people, and you'd have a powerful new ally that could get you valuable info. Granny could run your territory, with me and Victoria acting as liaisons, its a no brainer. You get what you want and we get to live in peace."

"Ruby, we will still be under her thumb!"

Ruby whirls, narrow eyes glaring at her Granny.."So you'd rather we all die?!"

"At least we die free!"

"No we die being stupid! I don't know how long you've been listening to Jefferson but you've never been this thick! Evey decision we make on both sides will run by you and the Queen! You'll be leading our people into a future worth living! Why cant you see that?!"

Granny's focus flickers from her granddaughter to a weary Victoria and finally to the placid Queen.."You will leave me to my own people?"

"I will be notified of any potential threats immediately and a regular report will be sent directly to me at the end of every week, this is none negotiable."

Victoria watches their interaction, a small smile directed at an anxious Ruby as the whole warehouse waits for the older wolfs answer.

Granny releases a heavy sigh, her steely features softening as she looks at her granddaughter.."Very well. There are things to be discussed further in more detail but until then, my people will withdraw.."

Ruby smiles brightly, launching herself at her Granny and hugging the woman fiercely. Victoria almost chuckles, all of her hard work finally paying off, and she hardly had to open her mouth. She turns towards the Queen but finds the royal stiff and looking as stoic as every. She still cant wiggle passed the woman's defenses, but when dark eyes refocus on her, she somehow gets he feeling the Queen is angry with her. Victoria's small smile disappears and she releases a tired sigh.

Suddenly Victoria feels a prickle dancing up her spine, the pungent smell of wet fur almost overpowering. Blue eyes widen.

"GET DOWN!"

Too late a sea of bullets tare through the warehouse, Victoria tackling the Queen to the floor and shielding the woman with her body. The whizzing of metal, cracks and snaps, the sound of painful cries echo around them as Victoria curls herself further around her soulmate and feels Regina's hands grip her shirt fiercely.

There's a slow in gunfire, Victoria quickly scanning the warehouse and finding many dead bodies both lycan and vampire. She spots a bundle of blond hair safely behind some crates, Emma popping out every now and again to shoot at the darkness. But Victoria's focus soon darts to Granny, the older woman scooping up a bloody and unconscious Ruby into her arms. The elder wolf looks up at her, a moment of regret lost before the shooting starts again and Granny dashes into the darkness.

"VICTORIA!"

Victoria looks to a panicking Emma, several bullets striking the blond in the leg and blue eyes roll over red. She quickly pulls her demon, cracking and warping into shape until a brilliant flash of fire burns through one side of the warehouse. Victoria quickly looks around, only a handful of survivors left before shes looking down to her Queen. She panics finding the spot empty but the vicious hiss by her side has red eyes darting to the vampire Queen whose in her original form and charging into the darkness.

The next few minutes are a blur, her and the Queens anger melding together as their attackers are ripped to pieces and burnt alive. It seems like only a minute passes before the shooting stops and they're both watching the warehouse burn a few yards away.

Victoria's anger slowly melts away, sadness adding to her growing somber mood. She thought she had it, she thought she could broker a truce, but shes only made things worse for everyone.

The Queens angry voice reaches her ears, the royal barking orders at Emma and a few surviving elite who drag two unconscious lycan's from the fire. She can hear a helicopter and several cars in the distance. Its the Queens backup as ordered but Victoria ignores it, staring at the blazing flames. There's a sudden presence at her side and she turns grimly to the Queens ashen and bloody face. The royal glares, breathing heavily and for a minute, Victoria thinks the Queen will attack her, but nothing, nothing as they stare at each other, trucks and armored cars pulling up on the dirt track as elite swarm the area. This is her fault..What a mess..

A sudden stabbing in Victoria hip has her grunting, red eyes looking down at the steady flow of blood leaking from several bullet holes. Victoria frowns, her breathing getting more and more difficult as a shooting pain ricochets around her body. The bloody bullet holes don't seem to be healing and only increases her panic. Her limbs go like jelly, her vision spotty as she collapses to the grass with a painful cry. She doesn't understand whats wrong, shes been shot before and been fine. The bullets would usually work their way out of her skin and the holes would seal but nothing. There's muffled shouts, someone standing over her head before everything goes dark...


	53. Chapter 53

_AN:Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing :) Apologies again for the long updates but I'm trying to get a few chapters done so i can update more frequently over the next few weeks. Without further ado, Here's the next chapter..._

 _ **No major Trigger Warnings for this chapter..**_

* * *

Shes had bad injuries before, shes felt pain before, but no pain like this even compares. Victoria whimpers, bloodshot eyes cracking open but shying away from the light. Her hands claw at soft sheets, her back arching as a searing pain rips through her mind and makes her cry out.

"Victoria. Victoria its Snow. I need you to calm down okay?"

Victoria ignores the woman, several pairs of hands attempting to grab her bucking limbs and pin them to the bed beneath her.

"W-Whats..ha-happening..?!"

"Victoria your bodies in shock. Some sort of toxin is attacking your regenerative cells so your healing abilities aren't working as they should. You need to try and relax. I'd give you some pain relief but the last time I did.."

Victoria screams, her blood burning and prompting a startled Snow into action. The councilwoman rushes over to a table full of syringes and plucks one from its surface. She flicks the end, draining it of air bubbles before scrambling over to Victoria and hovering a needle over the girls forearm. Shes just about to push it in but pauses, watching as Victoria's thrashing slows.

"Rr...gina.."

Snow quickly looks at a wavering Victoria, cautious white eyes darting around from timid nurse to timid nurse before she quickly waves an authoritative hand.."Get back to your stations!"

Her fellow vampires bow weakly before quickly scattering around the infirmary and avoiding a cautious Snow and a delirious Victoria.

"Victoria.."

"..Gina.."

Snow runs a gentle hand down Victoria's sweating cheek.."The Queen's..Shes.."

"Mad..at me.."

Snow frowns.."Shes not mad at you."

"I-I was..bad..I-I killed everyone.."

Victoria's world spins, her spine burning and her whole body feeling as if millions of needles are pricking her skin. She doesn't know whats happening but she feels its her fault. She should have listened to the Queen. The lycans will never want peace.

"Victoria your okay, just try and rest. We'll have you feeling your old self in no time."

"She..hates me.." Tears trickle down Victoria's cheeks, fingers grinding into the bed sheets and all the while her heart is pulling at her reclusive Queen.

Snow frowns grimly, lacing fingers through Victoria's damp hair as she subtly slides a needle into the girls arm.."Shhh..Just rest Victoria."

Without protest, blue eyes slowly droop, Victoria's world fading..

* * *

..

..

..

 _Its like a veil, a veil of darkness swirling around her and pulling at her very soul. Shes felt something like this before but she cant quite remember where._

 _Victoria blinks, her movements slow as a light from behind has her turning to investigate. She squints, her heart pounding, echoing into the never ending expanse of black as she prepares herself for the ominous glowing blob that's heading towards her._

 _She tries to take a step back but finds she cant move her legs. The bright light stretches, floating in front of her until it regains human form. Victoria frowns, looking away briefly as the light blinds her before shes looking back._

 _ **"Hello Victoria.."**_

 _Victoria's mouth drops open._

 _ **"Vala?!.."**_

 _Vala smiles, the firstborn Archdemon nodding humbly._

 ** _"Indeed.."_**

 ** _"What the hell's going on?.."_**

 ** _"We need to talk.."_**

 _Victoria frowns questionably, looking into the darkness surrounding them._

 _ **"But..But this isn't real..its some sort of dream.."**_

 _ **"And what are dreams other than forgotten memories.."**_

 _Victoria pauses._

 _ **"That still doesn't make sense..This isn't a memory..I've never met you before in my life.."**_

 ** _"You are a decadent of the most powerful being in the known world, you are part pure blood vampire and have befriended Lycans..Is it so hard to believe that you are talking to me right here, right now?.."_**

 _Victoria studies Vala's smile, her eyes roaming the woman's fair features and old timely clothes.._

 ** _"Granted, some weird shit has happened to me in the past year, but I'm finding talking to you in some weird dark dimension hard to believe.."_**

 _Vala chuckles, laying a gentle hand on Victoria's arm and squeezing lightly. Victoria frowns, a sudden tingling in her chest making her shiver._

 ** _"We do not have much time and there is much to discuss.."_**

 ** _"What do you mean we don't have much time?..What is this place anyway?.."_**

 ** _"Victoria you must listen to me..do not give up on your Lycan friends..they are the key to everyone's survival and your happiness.."_**

 _Victoria frowns, stepping away from Vala's touch._

 ** _"There's nothing more I can do..Ruby set me up and now the Queen will probably kill them all.."_**

 _Vala scowls, her eyes flashing a deep red, startling Victoria somewhat._

 ** _"As admirable your quest for peace is Victoria, I do not condone your relationship with the Queen..You have made a great error in becoming intimate with her, and it will only lead to more suffering.."_**

 _ **"Hey!..A thousand year old illusion doesn't get a say on my relationship!..I know I've made some huge mistakes but I'm trying to fix things okay!.."**_

 _Vala softens._

 ** _"The Queen doesn't deserve your love Victoria..She squanders it and will use your power to get what she needs..I am only telling you this out of kindness because many millenia ago, I too fell in love with one of their kind.."_**

 _Victoria studies sad brown eyes._

 ** _"I know, I saw when the King killed you..It lead me to a vial of your blood.."_**

 _A sharper tingling in her chest has Victoria placing a hand over her heart and rubbing gently. Vala regards the move passively._

 ** _"Archdemon blood is incredibly powerful Victoria..It can help shape an empire, but it can also be used as a weapon..Be wary of those around you..Some are not as they appear.."_**

 ** _"I don't understand.."_**

 ** _"You are the only one that can ally both right and wrong, both past and future..Everything may seem in disarray at the moment, but worry not, you are a very smart and resilient individual Victoria, use that as a weapon for the battle to come.."_**

 _Victoria fidgets, her hand gripping her chest more painfully when a shock ripples throughout her body._

 ** _"What battle?..And what did you mean be wary of those around me?.."_**

 _Another painful shock has Victoria gasping and falling to one knee._

 ** _"Wh-Whats happening to me?.."_**

 _Vala smiles weakly._

 ** _"You have been at a crossroad, but now you are returning to where you belong.."_**

 _Blue eyes bulge, realization hitting her._

 ** _"You..You mean I'm dead?!.."_**

 _Vala bends to one knee, determined eyes focused on Victoria._

 ** _"Blood is the key Goraan Dovah..You will be tested beyond what is expected of you, but be strong..Only you can achieve what I could not millenia ago.."_**

 _Another painful shock has Victoria crying out and collapsing, her vision blurring but the darkness around her fading. She looks up, noticing that Vala too is fading, a bright light composing itself around the woman._

 ** _"Be strong Victoria, and let your intuition guide you.."_**

 _One final shock has Victoria inhaling deeply and eyes slamming shut.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

Bloodshot blue eyes snap open, a strangled gasp straining above the chaos echoing around the infirmary. There's shouting, clanging of metal, a high pitch buzzing before Victoria realizes her arms and legs are thrashing wildly.

"OUT! GET OUT!"

The desperate screech is deafening, Victoria clamping her sweating palms against her ears to block out the angry and scared voice. Frantic feet distance themselves from her but she still doesn't have the will to open her eyes. Her emotions are all over the place, guilt, panic, anger and sadness consume and confuse her. Her mouth opens, a muffled groan echoing around them before firm hands are grasping her arm and shoulder.

"Victoria?!..Victoria my love..!"

A cold body forces itself around her, her struggles restricted but her heightened emotions slowly rescinding. There's a gentle hand in Victoria's damp hair, her cheek pressed to cool skin whilst her struggles weaken and her pain slowly wears her down.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry beloved."

"..Gina.."

"I pushed too far. This is my fault. I should not have ignored you, I should not have pushed you away so callously."

"B-Blood..Its the key its.."

The Queen frowns, stroking fingers through Victoria's hair.."Shhh my love, you need rest. I will not leave your side again, I promise."

Victoria's thrashing subsides, a subtle shaking taking over her limbs but her fear and panic fade away. With great effort she opens her eyes, squinting as they adjust to the light and she tries to focus on the woman above.

The Queen pulls back, eyes red rimmed and skin as pale as chalk. Her hands capture Victoria's cheeks, red lips claiming a longing kiss.

"I don't want to sleep..I-I cant.."

"It will help your recovery.."

"No! No I don't want to go back there!"

Victoria's panic resurfaces, distorted fragments of the darkened void she just visited scaring her..She doesn't want to die again..She doesn't want to leave when there's so much she hasn't done..

"Shhh its alright. If you wish to stay awake, then we shall do so together."

The Queen shuffles more onto the hospital bed, wrapping Victoria in her arms and humming a foreign melody in the girls ear.

After what seems like hours, Victoria finally settles. Her eyes had unwillingly closed at some point so shes not entirely sure how long they've both been on the hospital bed for. The memories from her recent passing have all but faded but still a nagging feeling ebbs away at the back of her mind. There's something important she needs to remember, but she cant quite place it.

There's a gentle knock on the door, the Queens narrow eyes darting to the body hesitantly sliding into the infirmary.

"My Queen.."

"What?!"

Snow fidgets, her focus never leaving the floor.."I'm sorry to intrude majesty, but our scouts have obtained important information regarding the search you issued yesterday."

"Have Midas deal with it, I am busy."

"But majesty.."

A deadly hiss echo's around them, Snow taking a step back and Victoria gently tucking her face into the side of the angry Queens neck. The royal regards the delicate move, her anger melting away as she squeezes Victoria a little tighter.

"Have Midas prepare a report and have it sent to me immediately."

"Yes majesty." Snow bows her head, stealing a glimpse of a weary Victoria before backing out of the infirmary.

The room is void once more, Victoria feeling uncomfortable in the stony silence. She just wants things to go back to normal, for things to be the same before she screwed up with Ruby and Granny.

"I'm sorry Regina, you were right about everything. They used me and you almost died  
because I.."

"Shhh..It is alright Victoria. We have both greatly miscalculated, but we will move forward together, like we always do."

Victoria squeezes the Queen, clinging to the royals blue dress and promising herself that she'll listen to her life mate from now on. The Queen knows this world of demons and monsters and she should have listened to the woman earlier. There is however a subtle feeling tucked away inside her mind that's telling her shes wrong.

"What happened to me?"

The Queen peers down with sad eyes, continuing to stroke lifeless hair.."You died."

Victoria pulls back confused.."How?"

"At the warehouse, you had been injured severely before you fell unconscious. Your regenerative cells were not healing your wounds so you lost a dangerous amount of blood whilst we journeyed back to Barthmont. Snow informed me you were not receptive to any of her medications and you were hallucinating more and more."

"Hallucinating?"

The Queen nods grimly.."You were reaching out, screaming for me informally but I.."

The royals focus drifts off, shame and guilt brimming brown eyes.."But I ignored your calling, I pushed you away until..until.." A tears rolls down cold skin but is gently smoothed away by Victoria.

The Queen refocuses on weary blue eyes.."I have never felt pain such as that. I was empty, as if I could not continue a moment longer without you. When I reached the infirmary...you had left me. I tried everything but in the end, it had been Snow and her medical expertise that brought you back to me."

"Why didn't I heal?"

"Snow deduced the bullets that entered your body have been coated in an unknown toxin that has attacked your regenerative cells. I have already sent a team back to the warehouse in hopes of recovering some proof."

"Midas.."

The Queen nods.."I assume he has news on the matter."

"You have to go Regina, Your people need you."

The Queen frowns grimly.."So you do not need me?"

Victoria smiles weakly, hugging the woman's side.."I'll always need you, but its not fair on everyone else if I steal you away."

Red lips pull into a small smile, Victoria pulling back and placing a gentle kiss on them.

"Go, you have an empire to run, Snow will take good care of me while I'm stuck in here."

"I will be back soon."

"Take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."

The Queens smile slips, cold hands capturing Victoria's cheeks before the royal kisses her desperately. After a beat, red lips pull away hesitantly.."I will be back soon."

Its more of a statement than idle words and Victoria's smile grows a fraction.

"See you soon then."

The Queen gently untangles their limbs, sliding from the sheets and rising elegantly from the bed. Victoria shivers from the missed contact and curses herself when the Queens concern only grows.

"Regina I'll be fine, the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back."

That seems to snap the woman out of her worry as the Queens chin raises and she nods firmly.."SNOW!"

Victoria jumps but chuckles, placing a shaky hand over her erratic heart and reassuring her sheepish Queen..Regina really does have a set of lungs on her..

Snow quickly enters the infirmary and bows.."Yes my Queen?"

"I have business to attend to, you will not leave Victoria's side until I return, am I clear?"

"Yes majesty."

With one final look at a smiling Victoria, the Queen quickly glides passed Snow and exits the infirmary.

"Snow?"

The council woman quickly refocuses on a bed bound Victoria.

"Could I have some water please?"

Snow smiles, quickly heading over to the fridge.."Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Just achy all over..And I have serious dry mouth."

Snow chuckles, heading over to the bed with a jug of water and a glass.."It will take a while for your body to fully recover. Did the Queen tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, so they have a weapon that can kill me now.." She sighs.."I guess it was inevitable."

Snow places a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, handing her a glass of water.."We'll figure something out Victoria. Midas has retrieved data that should help me create an antidote for whatever toxin attacked your system. The Lycans aren't half as clever as they think they are."

Guilty eyes refocus on the white cotton sheets.."Clever enough to have me befriend one of them, to almost get me and the Queen killed...Ruby really was a brilliant actor."

Snow gently sits on the side of the bed, pulling a miserable Victoria into a hug.."You only did what you thought was right. You have a very big heart Victoria, it just doesn't get you anywhere in this war..Im sorry."

Victoria quickly wipes away her tears and composes herself.."So what happens now?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Things are entirely in the Queens hands. But after what happened to you, I think she'll obtain more information before making a move on Granny."

Victoria nods, Snow pulling away and smiling weakly. Victoria watches the council woman head back over to the computer and sighs. Everything's messed up, this isn't how she'd imagine things playing out. She saw both sides gathering to sign a peace treaty, maybe toast to new beginnings, but now she only sees death in their future..


	54. Chapter 54

_AN: This chapters a little short but I will try to update soon :) ..._

* * *

Now what does she do?..A question that constantly berates and infuriates her. Shes so annoyed with herself and she knows the Queen and even the entire palace has caught on to her mood.

Its been four days since she died, since she gave up her quest for peace and shes never felt so empty. Whats her purpose now? The Queen wont let her out of the woman's sight and she still hasn't grown a backbone in order to confront Henry and the others down in the cell blocks. Thankfully the Queen has left the prisoners alone, Victoria thinking the woman might have thought to execute them because of Ruby, but nothing. Shes is so confused, so much so that shes had a wicked headache for the passed day, but now, stood in the infirmary, she can feel it developing into a migraine.

"Its what now?!"

Snow approaches one of the computer monitors in the infirmary, a silent Midas and Queen watching on as the councilwoman types and displays various data.

"What's attacking your system is synthesized Archdemon blood Victoria."

Victoria looks a little lost, glancing at the stoic Queen but the woman remains deep in thought.."So they took some of my blood and used it against me?"

"Not just you, it attacks regenerative cells which unfortunately means..It means it will affect you as well your majesty."

The Queen finally reacts, placid eyes staring at the data on the screen before she addresses her council.."Have you managed to synthesize an antidote of sorts?"

"No not yet my Queen, but I am close to understanding just how Granny managed to change the genetic code which allowed.."

The Queen raises a sharp hand cutting Snow off.."Then I suggest you talk less and get back to work."

Victoria cringes subtly at Snows embarrassment before the woman bows and rushes off to complete her work. Victoria glances at her Queen, the woman softening a little when brown eyes refocus.

"Midas, alert our forces in the west and have reinforcements sent immediately. Granny seems to be mobilizing and I will not be caught off guard again."

"Yes my Queen." The elder man bows before quickly retreating from the room.

"Victoria you are to stay within these walls until further notice. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Victoria's shoulder sag an inch, her freedom restricted once again. She knows Regina is only doing this out of worry but she can't help her disappointment. The Queen senses the shift and closes the gap between them, placing a gentle kiss on Victoria's forehead before pacing out of the infirmary without an answer.

Victoria sighs weakly, giving Snow a haphazard wave and wandering through the dark corridors. She watches as Vampires pass her by, not a care in the world, and she remotely takes comfort in the fact no one stares or whispers about her anymore. She finally has the respect that she wanted, but what is it if shes alone?..

* * *

A hearty laugh echo's around the Queens's master bedchamber, Victoria and her slaves sat on the marble floor surrounded by pillows, sheets and books.

Victoria smiles, one hand resting on thick raven hair in her lap whilst the other holds up a book with colorful pictures. Amelia shifts, grabbing Victoria's hand and holding it in hers whilst the girl rubs a cold cheek against warm skin. Blue eyes coast to Ryan who shuffles closer into Victoria's side, wide and entranced eyes fixated on the picture of a knight holding a sword valiantly into the air. He tried to act out the page, holding his etch a sketch pen in the air and raising his chin. It had made Victoria laugh in a brief moment of ignorance before she carried on reading, the two slaves making her forget her worries and the weight of the war pressing down on her shoulders.

The book is closed with a light thump, Ryan respectfully taking it from her hand and scurrying across the floor to find another one that piques his interest. Victoria watches him with a smile but Amelia suddenly redirects her focus. The girl shifts, turning to face Victoria's stomach and closes her eyes with a content hum.

Blue eyes gloss over emotionally, Victoria carefully pulling a blanket over the sleepy girl and running fingers through raven hair. Shes happy at least someone can have peace around her.

After a beat, Ryan quickly places his forehead to the floor way before Victoria notices the Queen appears in the room. Brown eyes study the scene, the slave in Victoria's lap asleep and blissfully unaware of her sovereign heading towards them.

The clicking of heels quickly refocuses Victoria and she smiles weakly at her placid mate.

"So this is where you are hiding."

The Queens voice echos around the chamber waking Amelia. The slave quickly bolts upright and refocuses on dark eyes. Immediately the girls attention darts elsewhere, Amelia panicking a little as she scrambles from Victoria's lap and presses her forehead to the floor.

Victoria can see a tremble taking over the girls limbs and quickly kneels beside her.."Hey, your okay.." She lifts the girls head, erratic breathes escaping white lips as purple eyes avoid a concerned Victoria. She quickly tries to place a reassuring hand on the girls cheek but Amelia violently flinches away as if she would be hit. Victoria grimaces, sorrow enveloping the little light dwindling inside her.

"Amelia I wont hurt you, I promised remember?"

The erratic slave nods weakly before Victoria is leaning in to whisper in her ear.."Go to the library and read some more, I'll see you both later."

The slave nods, hesitantly getting to her feet and bowing deeply at the steely Queen.

"Ryan? Follow Amelia please. I'll see you both later."

The muscly slave quickly gets to his feet, bowing at the pair before he and Amelia quickly flee the room. When the door clicks shut, Victoria slowly begins tidying the mess on the floor, a downhearted expression haunting her features. Amelia hasn't reacted like that for a while, she guesses the girl still thinks she will be hit if she steps out of line.

"I hate it when she does that."

The Queen cocks an eyebrow perplexed.."When who does what?"

"Amelia..I wont hurt her."

The Queen softens.."She will never think as you do Victoria. That is just how things are with slaves."

"I suppose."

"And for future reference, your slaves will not look upon me again. Such acts are against highest laws."

Victoria refocuses on the stoic woman questionably.."She was sleeping Regina. She didn't know what was going on."

The Queen frowns.."Regardless, if such things happen again, she will be executed."

Victoria pales slightly, biting her cheek and quickly carries on tidying as anger simmers beneath the surface.

"Am I understood?"

"Clearly."

Brown eyes study her angry mate as Victoria snatches up books and throws the sheets back onto the bed.

"Now you are upset with me."

Victoria's teeth grind together, her anger building.."I'm not upset with you."

"And now you are lying!"

Victoria whirls, eyes blazing.."Shut up! Just shut the hell up will you! I'm sick of this shit always happening between us! Of you dictating shit to me! I'm fucking sick of this place and I'm sick of fucking dying for some pointless mission you've thrown me into! I..I'm fucking sick to death of YOU!"

Her heavy breaths bounce off the walls, the Queen staring narrow eyed as Victoria quickly wipes away a frustrated tear and plonks herself on the bed.

There's an uneasy pause, Victoria wiping away more tears before there's a dip on the bed beside her.

"I'm sick of everything Regina. I'm sick of trying to make things better when all I ever do is make things worse for myself."

"That is life Victoria. If we succeeded at everything we did, it would be chaos."

"But I don't succeed at anything! I'm sick of losing, of..of feeling like this." Victoria rests her head in her hands, smudging away tears from tired eyes.

The Queen watches on, a weak sigh released from red lips.."Your behavior is not the result from your slaves or from me.." Regina shuffles up the bed, her hip brushing against Victoria's.."What is it my love? Is it because of the filth that betrayed you?"

There's a brief moment of silence, Victoria remaining with her head in her hands and Regina waiting patiently.

"...I'll never have friends..I'll never be needed.."

The Queen frowns.."I need you."

Victoria shakes her head, pulling back and wiping red rimmed eyes.."You've got your people, you've got the world..You've got others who adore you, and what have I got? I've got a girlfriend that comes and goes, never staying five minutes because shes the leader of millions, but I don't blame her because that's her job. But that's it for me, I have nothing else, I don't have friends, I have no job, nothing that's mine, and as far as anyone out there is concerned, I'm dead."

Victoria takes in a shaky breath, wiping her cheeks and ignores the cold hand that lands on her thigh.

"You have me, you have our love, you have a home and subjects that follow your command, you even have your slaves and they make you happy, don't they?" The Queen frowns, pulling Victoria focus towards evaluating eyes.."There is more, this despair goes deeper."

Soft skin strokes Victoria's cheek, her attention fully on dark eyes.."I..I feel so lonely Regina. I don't know what to do."

The Queen stares, the girls grim expression and dim eyes revealing a tortured soul.."You have suffered great loss beloved. You placed your trust in someone only for them to betray and hurt you. I am familiar with your feeling of betrayal and loneliness and wish to help you heal, but you must tell me what I can do."

Victoria stares deeply into the Queens eyes, a whisper escaping parted lips.."Make me forget.."

The Queen frowns.."What?"

"Use your powers, go into my head and make me forget."

The Queen pulls back a little rattled.."I will not do that Victoria."

"Why not?! So you want me to suffer?!"

"My love.." A cool palm finds Victoria's heated cheek again.."I will not take something so precious from you."

"My suffering isn't precious its a curse! I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember dying over and over again! I don't..I.."

"Shhh..Its okay.." The Queen gently presses their foreheads together, a snake of white light breaking Victoria's downward spiral but only hiding her despair for a brief moment.."Let me help you another way, let me care for you like I should have done from the beginning. You will never be alone beloved, I will always care for you, even if my methods seem strict at times."

The Queen pushes further into her mates mind, pushing Victoria's consciousness back before finally, the girl flops down into her arms unconscious.

Regina carefully slots Victoria under the covers, rearranging the pillows and allows her love to sleep away her pain, even if its only for one day.

"Things are changing my love, they _will_ get better, I will make sure of it."

Determined steely eyes watch a slumbering Victoria, cool fingers brushing away fallen tears from heated cheeks..


	55. Chapter 55

**_No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

Victoria breathes heavily through her nose, a weak groan vibrating into the fist pressed against her lips and cheek, her arm propped up against the mattress as weary blue eyes scan through an endless amount of pointless emails on her laptop.

When she woke up this morning, she felt no better than she did last night, shes actually a little pissed off that the Queen used her mind powers to put her to sleep. But that aside, the Queen did give her something to do this morning, even if its only restricted access on a laptop, scrolling through junk emails. As predicted, when she woke up, Regina wasn't there, the woman called away to some important business probably. The laptop was delivered to her by an elite, the man saying very little other than the Queen wishes she stay in her room for the afternoon and will be summoned later.

Victoria quickly wipes away a lone tear from her cheek, gently closing the laptop lid and laying on her stomach on the plush Queen sized bed. The Queen refuses to take away her memories, take away her pain so she has to do something herself. Perhaps find some exotic plant in the Queens garden that will help her get high and forget all her troubles.

With a push, Victoria slides from the bed and pulls her boots on. She has to do something or she'll just end up crying herself to sleep again. She grabs the herbalist book she was studying from within one of the drawers before slipping from the room.

She paces down marbles halls, breaking out into the sunlight of the gardens but pauses on the stone path, her pale face redirected at the sun above and a small hum of content slips passed her lips. Its moments like these that she tries to savor, because once its gone, she could be waiting a lifetime for another.

Her feet continue moving, the book in her hand opened as blue eyes inspect the floral world around her. She spends almost an hour searching, looking at the dazzling foliage of the palace gardens but finds nothing she can sniff or smoke to take the edge off. With a sigh she plonks down on the marble wall underneath the Queens apple tree, the book in her hand discarded and the sun slowly setting.

She was supposed to stay in her room, wait to be summoned but it looks like the Queens too busy to see her, to busy to check on her life mate. Victoria sniffs, wiping away the few tears that roll from glassy eyes but a sudden whiff of wet fur has her frowning, her focus redirected to the large mausoleum down the long pebble pathway.

Curiously Victoria makes her way towards it, her heart picking up its beat as the smell of wet fur gets stronger and stronger. She pulls forward her demon just a little, her nails sharpening into claws just encase as she approaches the slightly ajar stone door.

"Whoever's in there better come out right now!"

Silence...

Blue eyes narrow, Victoria stalking towards the door as the trees around her block out the sunlight.."I can smell you so come out or else!"

There's a sudden rustle in the bushes next to her and she whirls, ready to leap into action but reacts too late to investigate the running feet behind before something crashes against her skull...

* * *

"Ughhh.."

The groan echo's off stone walls, Victoria's eyes cracking open and hazy vision sliding around the inside of the darkened mausoleum. She tries to bring a weary hand to her throbbing skull but its caught. She looks down, frowning deeply at the metal chains binding her body.

"Finally."

Blue eyes dart up at the familiar voice, a vicious snarl pulling at pale lips as Victoria tugs fiercely at her bonds.

"Victoria I just want to talk.."

"LIAR!"

Victoria glares at soft brown eyes, Ruby bending down to her level but keeping a respectable distance from the vengeful woman.

"It wasn't Granny's fault Victoria. We didn't have anything to do with what happened at the warehouse."

"Your lucky I don't kill you myself!"

"Ruby.." All attention is redirected on a young blond man whose quickly slipping into the mausoleum and closing the door.."A patrol is heading this way."

Ruby nods, brown eyes sliding back to a scowling Victoria.."You have a mole in Barthmont, that's how Jefferson knew where and when the meeting took place. This mole's supposedly high up in the Queens ranks, high enough to steal Archdemon blood and give it to Jefferson to create a toxin against you...Please Victoria, believe me.."

Ruby lays a gentle hand on Victoria's leg.."We had nothing to do with the attack on the warehouse."

"Then why did Granny run?! Why didn't she fight with the Queen against Jefferson's men?!"

The brunette fidgets, her hand unconsciously landing on her stomach and not gone unnoticed by Victoria.."She..She was scared.."

Victoria scoffs but hard brown eyes narrow and it has her biting her lip.

"She was scared of losing me Victoria, I was..I.." Ruby sighs, slowly lifting her black vest top and Victoria's scowl slips.

Blue eyes evaluate the series of black holes in white skin, the black circles snaking deep purple lines across Ruby's stomach and hips.

"What happened?"

"The bullets didn't just effect you, I barley survived but the others that made it out weren't so lucky."

Her mind races..Could Ruby be telling the truth?..

"Why are you here?"

Ruby frowns.."We still want peace Victoria, we still want to work with the Queen.."

Victoria shakes her head.."Impossible. She thinks what happened was all Granny's idea, she thinks you played a major part in betraying us too."

"And what about you? What do you think?"

What does she think..Well at the moment she thinks all of this is giving her a splitting headache..Or maybe that's from the bash to the head..

"I-I...I.."

"Ruby!"

Ruby's accomplice quickly pulls back from one of the barred windows, a gun retrieved from his belt.."They know we're here!"

Ruby quickly rushes over to the man, peeking out of the window and see's two dozen human guards. But its not the guards that has Ruby sighing heavily, its the dangerous click of heels drawing closer. Eventually the noise around them dims, two more clicks heard before the Queen is stood ten feet from the stone structure, white eyes glaring eerily and elongated fangs peaking out from blood red lips.

"Shit.."

Victoria shuffles on the cold floor.."What?"

"Your wife's here."

"Shes not my wife!"

Ruby smiles weakly, heading back over and sitting next to a wary Victoria.."We knew what this mission was, we knew we may not make it out alive, so did Granny but we had to come. You and the Queen are in danger."

Blue eyes narrow.."So you risked your own lives to warn us that myself and the Queen are in danger? I'm not buying that."

"Its wasn't just that...Jefferson holds all the cards, he's broken down what we built Victoria, he's pinned you and the Queen against us. Me and Granny agreed that we should at least try and make this right..I had to try even if if cost me my life."

Victoria pauses, thinking things through until a steely voice from outside has them all looking to one another unnerved.

"Lycans! You will release my mate and surrender immediately! If not, I will personally rip the bones from your body and ensure your suffering lasts decades!"

Victoria mulls over whats been said. A mole in Barthmont?..It would explain how the lycans got Archdemon blood, and how they managed to get their hands on the blue serum that pulls back her mutations..Thinking it through has her second guessing every security breach and attack that's happened on the palace.

"You do not get a second warning!"

Ruby sighs, pulling the gun and knife from her belt and dropping them on the concrete. The man accompanying her does the same before Ruby pulls out a key and unlocks Victoria's chains.

Victoria rubs her aching arms, a gentle hand pressing to the back of her aching skull as Ruby helps her to her feet.

"If you go out there she'll kill you."

"I know, but I had to try right?"

Victoria frowns grimly, her heart beating wildly and instincts kicking in. For some reason she believes Ruby's tale, the way the brunette has put herself in mortal peril is a clear indication the woman believes in her cause.

"Just promise me one thing after I'm gone, promise me you'll look into that mole. Whoever it is will lead you straight to Jefferson and his plans."

"His plans?"

Suddenly the doors are blown open, a swarm of soldiers invading the mausoleum and retraining everyone inside. Victoria grunts, stumbling forwards as two men haul her towards the doors and half carry, half drag her out into the sunlight. Shes pulled forward several feet before a vicious hiss is heard and the rough hands abruptly let her go. She startles at the missed contact and buckles, falling onto her hands and knees, but soon strong arms are wrapping around her and shes pulled flush against a cold body. The smoky sweet smell has her relaxing, blocking out the struggling around her but soon those comforting arms are pulled away and shes guided back to her feet.

Cold hands entrap warm cheeks, the Queen looking deeply into blue eyes.."Are you hurt?"

"No..No I'm fine.." Victoria looks around at the surrounding guards and quickly adds.."..Your majesty."

The Queen nods firmly, steely eyes sliding over to her bound prisoners as they're forced onto their knees in front of her.."I see our filthy mutt has returned!"

Ruby grits her teeth, glaring at the pebbles beneath her knees but says nothing.

"You think you can sneak into my home and I wouldn't know about it?!"

Victoria cocks a curious eyebrow but also says nothing...For now..

"I wished to observe, to see what Eugine's next act of sabotage would be, but I did not anticipate her to be so foolish as to attack my mate!"

"That's not what we were doing your majesty, we simply wish to talk.."

The Queens firm hand quickly wraps around Ruby's throat, hoisting the startled brunette into the air where white eyes and sharp fangs ghost over her flushed cheeks.

"The time for talking is over filth! I will no longer be the brunt of everyone's jests! You made a grave error in returning and now you will pay for your treachery!"

The Queens fangs enlarge with a deadly hiss, dangerous jaws closing in on Ruby's throbbing pulse point as the brunette struggles for air and squeezes her eyes shut.

"My Queen!"

The monarch pauses, livid eyes quickly refocusing on a wary Victoria.

If Ruby is telling the truth, then they'll still need the brunette to resume peace talks with Granny and destroy Jefferson once and for all. Victoria lowers her head, fidgeting slightly.."May I give you my council on this matter?"

There's a heavy pause, the feeling of eyes still burning into the top of her head has her biting her cheek.

"Speak!"

"I..I think that maybe a trial is in order..To make sure Ruby.."

"I have already sentenced the filth! A trial is a waste of time and not given to such creatures that betray their Queen!"

She can feel the scalding heat coming from the Queens anger and decides to reach out with her mind rather than speak with words.

 _ **"Regina?..Regina please hear me.."**_

White eyes narrow, a subtle force working its way into Victoria's mind.

 _ **"Regina?.."**_

 _ **"What are you doing?!.."**_

 _ **"Please I need you to let Ruby go..Shes told me things.."**_

 _ **"The filth will be executed!.."**_

 _ **"Just please trust me..I'll explain everything once we go to your study.."**_

Victoria peers up at white eyes, a shiver snaking up her spine but she breathes a sigh of relief when brown eyes resurface.

The Queen shrieks, throwing Ruby into one of the towering trees where the brunette cries out at the harsh impact.

"Lock them up! I have a more befitting punishment in mind for them!"

The contingent of guards quickly hoist the lycans to their feet and drag them off towards the palace. Victoria watches them go, her hands still fidgeting and headache getting worse..What a bazaar day this has turned out to be..She turns back to her Queen but startles finding the woman inches from her and hard eyes narrowing. A rough hand grasps her arm and she has no time to prepare herself as they both disappear in swirls of white smoke. Victoria stumbles slightly, a hand clasped to her throbbing skull and weak groan escaping pale lips.

The Queen scowls, pacing with a determined click on the marble floor of her study.."Speak!"

Victoria takes a second to compose herself, trying to ignore the angry dark waves beating into her from the livid vampire Queen.."This may sound like utter bullshit but I need you to keep an open mind okay?"

When the Queen only glares, Victoria promptly continues.."Granny wasn't behind the attack on the warehouse."

"Did those filth tell you that?! Are you so moronic as to believe them?!"

"Ruby said there's a mole high up in the ranks at Barthmont.."

That elicits the Queens full attention, the woman ceasing her pacing and eyes narrow.."Impossible! Lies all of it!"

"Regina it kinda makes sense. Think about it, I always wondered how the lycans managed to get ahold of the serum that pulls back my mutation, a mole would be the perfect cause. And then there's the new toxin they've created against me. How did they manage to get Archdemon blood? As far as were aware I'm the only Archdemon alive and Barthmont is the only place on earth that has any of my blood. A mole could have stolen a sample and smuggled it out without anyone knowing."

"There is no proof, only the word of that treacherous filth!"

Victoria sighs. The Queens anger is clouding the woman's logic and reason. She needs the Queen to relax before approaching the subject. Victoria slowly slides up to the livid woman, gently running her hands up and down her loves arms but feels resistance. Taking that one step further, Victoria carefully curls herself around the small Queen and smiles when eventually the woman's anger levels and gentle hands grip her back and neck.

"Your okay Regina, and so am I. I know your upset with Ruby, I know you'll never fully trust her after what happened, but I believe shes telling the truth.."

The Queen pulls back, affliction in dark eyes but Victoria continues to smooth gentle hands up and down the woman's arms.

"She knew coming here was a suicide mission and knew she would get caught..And don't get me wrong, as soon as I saw her I wanted to rip her head off myself but she generally does care about us."

"How can she care? She is not our kin, she is our enemy."

"She doesn't have to be. What's that saying, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer?"

The Queen frowns.."Well that's a moronic statement."

Victoria chuckles, capturing the woman's cheeks and caressing them with her thumbs.."Yeah I guess it is, but something isn't right here Regina, and I don't think it has been for a while. We need to talk to Ruby and we need to get answers, but lets keep this between ourselves for the moment because if Ruby's right and there is a mole, we don't want to scare them off."

The Queen pauses, leaning into the loving touch before a heavy sigh spills form red lips and the woman's shoulders sag an inch.."I trust your council on this matter, but if I sense any danger or deception from that filth, our conversation will be terminated and she will be executed. I very rarely give second chances Victoria, see this as a privilege."

Victoria smiles, stealing a gentle kiss.."Thank you."


	56. Chapter 56

She continues her mind numbing walk through dark halls, Victoria passing the same painting in the west wing for the fourth time that night. The meeting that took hold earlier continues to replay her mind.

After escorting the Queen into the cell blocks, Victoria managed to keep her life mate quiet as Ruby explained her side of the story. The brunette explained how a mole had leaked their meeting at the warehouse to Jefferson, Ruby also explained how other valuable information and the plans for Barthmont had been given to their enemies. The Queen had listened intently, letting Ruby speak as the brunette still had hopes of brokering a peace between them. Finally when the Queen did speak, she only found fault with every bit of information Ruby had given. Thankfully the brunette had persevered, answering the Queen placidly and keeping her cool.

Victoria pauses in the hall, slipping silently into the Queens empty study and hiding herself within the shadows. They had discussed much this morning, had talked much about this so called mole. The Queen wasn't one hundred percent fully committed to the idea, but Victoria could sense Regina's doubt and curiosity. Everything Ruby had said points to a breach within Barthmont. So with skepticism still high, there was only one real solution to their problem.

Victoria glances down at the phone in her hand, her thumb pressing send before the phone is stuffed back into her jacket pocket. Now she waits..

* * *

They spent all day coming up with a plan, and when the Queen was satisfied with the end result, they got to work. The idea is to flush out the mole, so Regina proposed leaking valuable information to her council and generals as bait. Everyone will be informed that Snow has found an experimental antidote to the poison, and as a precaution, its to be locked away in the Queens private quarters until Victoria is well enough to try it. The plan has some flaws but they're hoping that the mole is more desperate than they think and will want to destroy it as soon as possible. They also suspect that the mole will try to sabotage the computer systems and destroy the data related to the antidote, but Snow is keeping an eye on that down in her lab as she awaits word from the Queen.

Victoria stands unmoving, blending into the darkness and eyes trained on the entrance to the study. She waits for hours, never moving and focus unbending until a low screech from the study door has her pressing further into the shadows. She watches anxiously as a figure clad in black leather, a hood shrouding there face quickly looks around, scanning the room for danger. The intruder deems it fit to enter and rushes over to the large tapestry on the far wall. The figure pulls a black disk from their pocket before sliding the tapestry to one side to reveal an armored safe.

Victoria can tell by the figures build he's male but cant make out his facial features. Instead she gets a whiff of burning and frowns, cautiously stalking from within the shadows. The man sticks the black disk onto the metal safe, pressing a button and a low beep is heard. He quickly replaces the tapestry, turning back to his exit but freezes as Victoria is stood in front of it.

Blue eyes narrow, the stubble around the mans mouth and familiar scent having Victoria praying her assumptions are wrong.."Take the hood down now!"

A slow smirk pulls at the mans lips as his hood is carefully lowered and Victoria lets out a heavy sigh.

"So..You finally caught me. Its about time really." Killian runs a smooth hand through his tousled hair, chuckling weakly.

"What the hell are you doing Killian? Why are you working with Jefferson? He's a complete psychopath that doesn't give a shit about you."

"He might be a psychopath love but at least he's honest about it. Vampires have no loyalty, have no honor, they suck one land dry and move onto the next without batting an eyelid."

"But Emma loves you."

Killian chuckles darkly.."She loves my blood, nothing more, and besides, Vampires aren't capable of love. Ive seen everything that happens in this place, been at this palace for over a decade and seen what these monsters have done. You think your the only one that the Queens been interested in? Shes fucked and used thousands that shes claimed to love before slitting their throats! But none of that really matters anymore, what does matter is that she and her demon spawn are blown off this earth, and Jefferson nearly made that happen until you decided to interfere."

"What do you mean nearly?"

"You think the attack on the palace was a last minute thing? We planned the assault years ago, it was meant to be the end of them but you decided to show up! Decided that you cared for those monsters and decided to destroy the only chance we had at peace!"

Victoria shakes her head weakly.."What the hell happened to you Killian?"

The man just stares, eyes growing darker as he takes a threatening step forward.."You cant stop us demon! You'll die alongside those things and that whore!"

The doors suddenly burst open, two dozen elite, the Queen, her council, David and Emma storming the floor and surrounding a passive Killian. Quickly the man retrieves a trigger from his pocket and holds it out threateningly.

"You shoot me this half of the palace explodes!"

The Queens authoritative hand snaps up, the elite keeping a reasonable distance from the man as an unsteady Emma takes tentative steps towards him. Victoria's heart pangs painfully at the amount of shock and devastation on the blonds features.

"Killian? Wh-What are you doing?"

The Queen intends to interfere but Victoria quickly lays a gentle hand on the woman's arm, stopping her protests and allowing Emma her answers.

"Finally fulfilling my mission love."

Emma takes another step forward confused.."What do you mean mission?"

Killian chuckles, a cruel smile curling onto pale lips.."You really were love sick weren't you? Every bit of information, every battle plan, every attack we made was based on the mindless trivia you'd let slip when we were together. When we'd fuck, that's when Id get the most valuable Intel. You were easier to play than a fiddle darlin'."

Emma takes in an audible breath, tears smearing her vision.."But..but I love you."

"And that's what made it easy. You really think I'd love a monster like you? That anyone would?"

An audible hiss redirects attention on a furious Snow, the woman's eyes narrow and fangs bared. At a glance David mirrors his wife, the mans hands balled painfully and muscles contracting with the rising tension.

The Queen finally takes a step forward, her chin raised.."Surrender or be destroyed."

Killian laughs, waving the trigger in his hand.."You seem to forget, I can blow you all to hell with the push of a button."

"Then why haven't you already?"

"My mission isn't complete."

The Queen grins darkly.."You mean your mission to destroy the data referring to the antidote we have conjured? How unfortunate that the data and the antidote do not, nor never have existed."

Killian's smile withers, the trigger shifting in his hand.

"We have simply laid a trap to catch our mole, and here you are. Regardless of whether you activate that trigger or not, you will not be leaving this room alive."

Victoria sucks in a sharp breath, wide eyes refocusing on a furious Killian. She knows what will happen next, the Queen has made a grave error in her threat. She may be acting strong for her people but backing Killian into a corner like that will definitely get them all killed.

"Then so be it! BURN YOU BASTARDS!"

Victoria pulls her demon, grabbing ahold of Snow and the Queens garments and throwing them as hard as she can backwards. The two women are launched through the air as Victoria moves at an abnormal speed, throwing herself at Emma as Killian's thumb presses down on the trigger.

The black disk suddenly erupts, fire and shrapnel blown from behind the tapestry as brick and debris is sent flying around the study. Victoria crashes into Emma, both bodies launched sideways as fire reaches and engulfs them.

The west of Barthmont explodes with fire and smoke, the foundations of the palace shaking and alarms echoing around the grounds.

The Queen and Snow pull themselves onto unstable legs, coughing and nursing various injuries.

"Majesty?!"

"I am fine but..."

The Queen clutches her chest painfully, fearful eyes staring at Snow until Regina dashes back towards her destroyed study. The two women approach but are refrained from entering as blazing flames keep them at bay.

"VICTORIA!"

The Queen breathes erratically, intending to dash into the flames but Snow wraps her arms around the frantic monarch.

"RELEASE ME!"

Snow keeps her hold strong.."My Queen we need you!"

There's a loud coughing as David, along with a badly injured Midas and two elite, stagger into the hall through a gaping hole blow into an adjacent room. David limps over, a barely conscious Midas attached to his hip.

"Orders your majesty?!"

The Queen refuses to engage the man, glossy eyes staring at the blazing flames..

Victoria groans, dragging herself and a bloodied Emma to the large entrance doors of Barthmont. The explosion had sent her and the blond sailing through the pane glass window and landing in the front gardens. Luckily she had managed to pull part of her demon forward before hitting the floor so her back was semi protected from the fall. She'd also managed to curl herself around Emma so the woman wasn't hurt badly. The blond looks like shes broken her arm but besides from that and a few scrapes, shes fine..Besides from a broken heart that is..

Elite scramble around the grounds whilst helicopters can be heard in the distance. Amongst the chaos, Victoria can see there is still a degree of order, her hopes that Regina has survived the explosion increasing by the second. She knows the woman is still alive somewhere but she needs to go to her. Victoria can sense pain and loss in the Queens heart and its almost unbearable.

"Hey!"

A trio of elites quickly stop. Bowing sightly.

"I need you to get Emma to the infirmary right away."

The soldiers quickly take the blond, rushing off to the east wing as Victoria takes the stairs two steps at a time and runs down the hall. Her back screams painfully with each stride but she brushes it off, dashing around the corner and focusing on the bodies stood in front of the destroyed study.

"Hey!"

All eyes quickly refocus, The Queen quickly breaking free of Snows hold and running at Victoria. They both clash together, Victoria trying to check Regina over but the woman presses their foreheads together, pale hands clinging to either side of Victoria's head.

"Regina are you hurt?"

The Queen says nothing, only her heavy breaths barely able to contain her emotional sobs.."Do not do that to me again."

"I'm sorry but I had to help Emma."

The Queen chuckles lightly, claiming a deep kiss.."You are the most selfless person I have ever met."

"My Queen?"

Dark eyes refocus on an ancey Snow and David as Midas hangs off the mans shoulder. The Queen composes herself quickly, her shoulders squared.."David take Midas to the infirmary for treatment, Snow access the terminals in the war room, activate protocol three four seven and have the clean up crews ready. I want Barthmont on lock down and the grounds swept for anymore explosives."

They all nod, a succession of _yes my Queen_ echoing over the relapsing flames.

"Where is Emma?"

"Shes in the infirmary, we both got blown through the window but she isn't hurt badly."

Victoria notes the relief and joy in both David and Snows eyes. She smiles at them but curious brown eyes refocus on her.

"We are five stories from the ground, how is Emma uninjured after such a fall?"

"I ugh..I kinda let her fall on me."

The Queen frowns but dark eyes grow darker when they cling to the smoldered jacket stuck to bleeding skin at Victoria's shoulder.."Snow, David, you have your orders!"

The pair quickly head around their steely Queen and a puzzled Victoria and disappear down the hall without another word.

"Regina.."

Victoria's cut off, firm hands roughly spinning her around and she hisses painfully. Wide and livid eyes study Victoria's back, her black jacket melted into skin and vulnerable burnt skin littered with shards of glass and debris.

A firm hand wraps around Victoria's wrist, dragging the confused girl down the hall and towards the infirmary.

"Regina?...Regina stop!" Victoria rips her wrist from the Queens grip earning a vicious hiss as dark eyes flash a vibrant white.."We have to make sure no one else is in danger, afterwards I'll go to the infirmary."

"You will go now!"

"Let me help.."

"NO!"

Victoria reels, taking a small step back as white eyes roll over and elongated fangs double in size. But she remains calm, she knows the Queens only concerned about her..

"Regina I'm okay I promise. I'm here and I'm alive, I know your scared right now but lets do this together, like we've always done."

Victoria gently scoops up the Queens bloody hands, squeezing lightly and smiling as vulnerable brown eyes resurface.

"But..But there may be more danger."

"Then we'll face it together."

The Queens jaw steels, her shoulders sagging. Victoria quickly holds the fragile woman, shaky hands clinging to her shirt.

"I cannot keep doing this Victoria, I cannot keep losing you."

"You haven't lost me Regina, but I'll tell you what. Once this whole Jefferson thing is over with, we'll get away, just you and me and a cabin by the lake. No lycans, no fighting, no danger. How does that sound?"

Glassy brown eyes peer up, a small smile pulling at red lips.."That sounds like bliss."

"Then its settled. But for now, we have to help your kin and stop the bastard that keeps trying to kill us."

The Queen clears her throat, composing herself and nods firmly.."Then lets clean this mess up..Together."

Victoria smiles, quickly kissing red lips and carefully guides them through the smoky hallway..

* * *

Finally the smoke and flames have settled but Barthmont was still on high alert. A sweep of the grounds had turned up no more explosives, but still the incident has rocked the palace. Victoria and the Queen have been efficient in cleaning up their home, walls have been patched and construction on the west wing is already half way done.

Victoria's followed the Queens instructions to the latter but is just happy shes being put to good use. She paces down the hall, wiping her dirty hands on her black jeans and heading to the war room to get an update. A flash of blond hair has her pausing, her curiosity pulling her down the corridor and following Emma at a distance. She hasn't seen the woman since sending Emma to the infirmary for treatment. She guesses Snow found it safe to release her daughter and continue her duties.

Victoria slunks around the corner, watching as Emma disappears into her quarters. For some reason, Victoria feels the need to apologize, to patch things up with the blond once and for all. Everything that's gone wrong in Emma's life has somehow involved Victoria in some way and she feels guilty for it.

Victoria carefully leans against the closed door and pressed her ear against the wood. She hears nothing on the other side and decides to step inside. Blue eyes immediately land on Emma, the woman's back facing her and shoulders bobbing up and down with quiet sobs. Victoria's heart clenches, her guilt overwhelming.

"Emma?"

Emma's posture tenses, the blonds head snapping up and narrow glassy eyes redirected at a sheepish Victoria.."What the hell are you doing?! Get out!"

"Listen, I just feel I need to apologize for.."

"For what _hmm_?! For ruining my life?! For taking away everything I've ever cared for?!"

Victoria fidgets a little.."I haven't taken anything from you Emma. Killian was a traitor, he used you not me. And the Queen still cares about you, just because me and her are life mates now, it doesn't mean shes stopped looking out for you guys. I know we've been at each others throats since day one, but I respect you Emma."

"Respect?! You don't respect anyone! Not the Queen, not our ways and certainly not me!" Emma stalks forward, her fangs slipping forwards and eyes darkening.."Your a disgrace to this coven! You waltz around thinking you can boss everyone around when your nothing but a bed warmer for the Queen! Shes a fool for falling for your lies! But I wont make the same mistake!"

Suddenly Emma lunges forward, claws sharp and a furious shriek echoing down the hall. Victoria pulls back, dancing around sharp blades but the furious blond picks up her pace, claws slashing through flesh and fists pummeling Victoria as she protects her head with her arms. She feels Emma's fury but refuses to fight back. If this is how Emma can vent her hatred, then Victoria's content with just sitting back and accepting it.

After what seems like minutes, another body suddenly enters the fray, restraining a shrieking Emma and pulling her away from a battered Victoria.

"EMMA STOP!"

Snow hauls her sobbing daughter onto the bed, wide eyes watching Emma curl into the fetal position. Quickly the council woman snaps from her daze and dashes over to a bloody Victoria. White eyes scrutinize the superficial tares in white skin and the girls swollen cheekbone.

"I need to get you to the infirmary.." White eyes gloss over, regret overwhelming her.."..And the Queen will be notified. I'll have the guard take Emma to a cell.."

Victoria quickly cuts the woman off, placing a bloody hand on Snows arm and refocusing sad eyes.."No, just get me to the infirmary before anyone see's."

"Victoria..The Queen must be notified.."

"I'll take care of it. Just get me some blood and take care of your daughter Snow. She needs you now more than ever."

A tear slowly rolls down cold skin, Snow nodding weakly and helping a groaning Victoria to her feet. Victoria takes one last glance at Emma, the blond oblivious to anything but her misery as shes finally left alone to grieve..


	57. Chapter 57

**_AN:Hey guys I'm finally back with another chapter. I know its been quite a while since I posted but things have been incredibly busy and I just didn't have the time to write, but I'm back now though and determined to finish. I've only a couple more chapters to write before the final showdown so thank you to anyone whose still sticking with this story. I promise I will finish it soon.._**

* * *

Victoria rubs the back of her aching neck, a small breath released from dry lips and weary eyes slipping shut. Its the end of a very long day and shes just thankful its almost over.

Victoria slides her shoes off sore feet and strips down to her underwear.

Shes been thinking about Jefferson all day and come up with one of her more stupider ideas, one that might help them kill the bastard once and for all. She just knows Regina will upright say no to her plan, but she has to try, she wouldn't be Victoria if she didn't. But there's also the Emma thing they need to discuss. She thought it best to tell the Queen in private so when they do start screaming at each other, they wont have an audience and she wont get a beating.

Blue eyes glance at the black shutters covering the large windows before sliding to the antique clock on the far wall. Its one in the afternoon but feels like one in the morning. Shes been up all night helping with the ongoing repairs in the castle and trying to avoid the Queen after her secret trip to the infirmary. She feels Emma's pain, feels guilty and a little upset because the blond was right, she is responsible for all the crappy things that keep happening to Emma. But for now, the best thing she can do is give the woman some space. After Snow had healed her in the infirmary, the council woman had quickly left to console her daughter. Victoria just hopes with time, Emma can find a way to move passed what happened.

A faint breeze drifts from behind just as Victoria pulls her night shirt over her toned stomach. She says nothing, watching as the slightly slouching Queen kicks off her heels by the foot of the bed and begins peeling expensive fabric off olive shoulders. Victoria remains silent a while longer, slowly sitting on the bed and watches the vacant royal lazily slide into the on suite. She hears the distinct sound of running water and sighs weakly.

"I guess I'll have to wait then.."

Twenty minutes pass, Victoria lounging on top of the silk sheets and staring at the black canopy above. Shes been trying to think of a way to start the conversation about Jefferson but decides she needs to get the Emma thing out of the way first.

The Queen saunters back into the room, her wet hair scraped over a naked shoulder and towel dabbing the last bit of water from cooling skin. The royal frowns slightly, draping the cotton towel over an expensive oak chair and turns to face an absent Victoria staring at the ceiling.

"Victoria?"

Blue eyes quickly blink, Victoria refocusing on the world around her and looks at the questionable Queen striding forward.."Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh..Nothing I.."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow is cocked, the royal sliding onto the sheets beside her and silently waiting for the truth.

"I just..I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out or anything, I just need you to listen first."

Victoria watches as more confusion swims in chocolate eyes, but its the dreaded concern that has her fidgeting slightly.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want to lie to you. Lying's never been good for us in the past so you need to know."

"What is it?"

The Queen squares her shoulders, her features hardening and Victoria inhales deeply.

"Emma attacked me earlier. She was really upset about Killian and blames me for everything bad that's happening to her. But shes not wrong Regina, I am the one that's fucked things up for her lately."

Victoria bites her lip, watching as brown eyes darken and the Queens features grow dangerously sharp.

"She attacked you without provocation?! She attacked her higher?!"

"I was lucky Snow found us and stopped her because I wasn't planning on fighting back...Snow gave me some blood in the infirmary to heal. I wanted to tell you in private so.."

"I should have been notified immediately!"

The Queen launches from the bed, eyes rolling over white and fangs springing free. Victoria quickly grabs a cold hand and grips it tightly.

"Its not her fault Regina.."

"She attacked you, of course it's her fault! She will not escape punishment this time! I will not be merciful to those who break the law!"

"Regina please, I didn't tell you so you could punish Emma, I told you because she needs your help. She looks up to you. Ever since me and you kinda fell in love with each other, you've been pushing Emma out of your life."

"I am the Queen! I have millions of my kin looking to me for guidance! Emma is but a drop in the ocean and does not receive special treatment!"

Victoria slides to her feet, eyes softening.."You know that's not true. Emma's your second and shes always there when you need her. Your probably the one that's taught her all she knows, and if I'm right, she considers _you_ the mother shes never really had. Don't get me wrong, I love Snow to bits, but shes no mother to Emma, she told me herself."

There's a brittle pause before white eyes recede and Victoria releases a slow breath.

"She still attacked her higher Victoria, and as you know that is a punishable offense by law."

Victoria sighs.."Please don't beat her. Shes already been through enough."

"I will not ignore law Victoria."

"No, but maybe you can just lock her in a cell for the night?"

They stare at one another, the Queen breathing in deeply and releasing an irritated huff through her nostrils.."According to law, the victim of such an attack should be the one claiming justice. Seen as you do not wish to reciprocate the attack or inflict any physical harm to your attacker, a period of time in seclusion is the bare minimum I will tolerate for such actions. Emma will not however be fed and zero contact will be permitted as she serves her punishment, that includes no visitation from you either Victoria."

Victoria nods weakly, a small smile rolling onto her lips.."Thank you."

"I will..I will speak with Emma about what has happened. I know full well what a broken heart feels like and she is physically dangerous within her current emotional state."

A full filled smile lights up Victoria's face and she throws herself at the royal, startling the woman somewhat as shes crushed by an emotional hug.

"I love you."

The Queen smiles softly, wrapping her arms around her emotional mate.."I love you too beloved."

"Well...while we're being all reasonable and stuff.." Victoria hesitantly pulls back.."I've been thinking..and I think I've found a way we can finally kill Jefferson."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...We could set a trap, lure him in and then finally take him out."

The Queen pulls back curiously.."And how do you suppose we achieve that?"

Victoria fidgets, scratching her neck.."Ugh..We could..Use me as bait?"

She anxiously watches the Queens soft features suddenly harden.

"No."

"But if we.."

"I said no Victoria and that's the end of it!"

Victoria sighs weakly, the conversation abruptly over as the Queen storms over to her wardrobe without another word..Well she had to try. But at least she got the ball rolling for Emma. Tomorrow she can try again to persuade the Queen to follow her plan, but for now, she needs some sleep.

Victoria pulls back the covers, sliding into bed with a content sigh and snuggles into the ultra soft mattress. After a few minutes, there's a dip on the other side of the bed and she smiles when a cold body slowly wraps itself around her from behind. She feels the gentle press of lips on the crook of her shoulder before the Queen pushes her face into ebony hair and releases a satisfied moan...

* * *

"Do you think that I could look around the gardens with you? Now that were like..Working together and stuff?"

Victoria smiles at the eager young boy behind bars.."I dunno Henry, maybe. I'll ask the Queen next time I see her."

For the past four days its been her usual boring routine. The palace has been restored yet again and life in Barthmont has continued as normal. The only recent change is that Granny frequently talks with the Queen through video chats and private phone calls. She has no clue what they talk about but it seems to have preoccupied the Queen somewhat, shes barely seen the royal over the last few days and senses that maybe Regina is hiding something from her. She hopes shes wrong but if not, hopefully Regina will come clean about it soon, tell her whats going on.

"I guess I wont be invited." Ruby pouts, leaning against the side wall of her cell.

"I don't know yet Ruby. The Queen..You know what shes like."

"Yeah, stubborn as shit."

Victoria chuckles.."Well it helps to be stubborn sometimes. Take you and Granny for example."

"I'm not stubborn!"

Henry scoffs.."Yeah right."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!"

Victoria chuckles, leaning back on her steel chair until the cell block door swings open and a stoic Emma steps into the room.

"You've been summoned Victoria."

Emma had been released last night from the cells, her punishment ended early by order of the Queen. Whatever Regina had said to Emma must have hit hard as the blond seems almost gentle in her interactions as of late.

"Okay, I'm coming now."

Victoria climbs to her feet, watching how Emma avoids eye contact and steps back allowing her to pass.

"I'll see you guys later. And Ill ask about those garden privileges Henry."

Henry smiles brightly as they say their goodbyes and Victoria heads into the hall. She exits the cells and makes her way towards the grand staircase in the main foyer but is stopped by Emma's hand. She turns questionably but Emma simply signals to the entrance doors that are left slightly ajar. Victoria feels a familiar anxiety bubble in the pit of her stomach and cautiously make her way out into the warm night.

Blue eyes narrow, scanning dozens of guards trailing down the pebble driveway and branching out before the electrified metal gates. Victoria quickly makes her way towards the Queen and spots the woman stood with Snow and Midas at either side. In front of the closed gates stands a man, human by the smell of him, wearing a black trench coat and staring eerily at her as she slides in at Snows side.

"You summoned me your majesty?"

The Queen says nothing, steely eyes remaining on the stoic man stood on the threshold of the palace grounds.

"Demon. I have a message for you."

Victoria frowns.."What message?"

"The message is for you only."

"What you say to me, you can say to everyone else."

The man suddenly relieves himself of his heavy trench coat and Victoria takes a quick step back. Wide eyes scrutinize the explosives strapped to the mans chest and the trigger squeezed within his hand. Instinctively Victoria slides towards the Queen, her body shielding part of the woman as the burly intruder slowly retrieves a phone from his jean pocket.

"If you refuse to take the call, I'll detonate the explosives and Jefferson will follow through with his plan. Trust me, you don't want that to happen so I seriously advise you take it."

The man thrusts the phone at her but she hesitates a moment. Blues eyes steal a glimpse of Regina, the woman's focus flicking from the phone to the ground. Victoria senses her mate panicking slightly, erratic eyes looking at everything but her and a dreaded feeling begins to curl in the pit of her stomach.

Hesitantly Victoria steps forward, the elite surrounding them shuffling anxiously as the phone is snatched from the strangers hand and Victoria quickly backs herself away again. Suddenly it phone rings, the shrill tone echoing around them before a shaky finger swipes answer and its held up against Victoria's ear.

"Hello?"

For a few seconds there's only silence, a slight scuffling heard through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Vic?!"

Victoria pales, wide eyes staring at the stoic man on the other side of the gates.

"Lisa?"

"Vic what happening?! There's this guy! He..He wont let us go he..?! He's got us and James! I haven't seen seen him in days! My baby he..I haven't.."

Victoria's walls crumble, her sisters panicked sobs echoing down the phone.

"Lisa where are you?! You need to tell me where you are!"

Erratic blue eyes dart to the Queen but find that the woman can only stare guiltily at the ground..Is this what shes been hiding these last few days?..

"They're alive for now demon."

Victoria's panic twists into fury, blue eyes shimmering red at the smug voice seeping into ear.."I swear if you've hurt my family I'll.."

"You'll what? You might want to rethink your threats Victoria, It could cost you dearly."

A subtle crack and Lisa's shallow scream from the other end of the phone has a tear rolling from frustrated red eyes

"Stop it! What do you want?!"

"I thought that was obvious? Its about time we talk face to face, so I want to meet. You'll come alone, unarmed and without any of the Queens lackeys."

Victoria grits her teeth, angry eyes burning into her guilty Queen.."Fine! Where do you want to meet?!"

The Queen finally refocuses, wide glassy eyes staring at her furious mate.

"Head North and use that nose of yours, you'll find us eventually. Oh and if I catch a hint of anyone following you, I'll chop up your sister into little pieces and make sure you never find them all."

There's a crackle before the dial tone hums in her ear, their conversation over. Victoria's heart slams against her ribcage, her head pounding with a fierce beat and stomach rolling violently..How could this happen? The Queen said they were safe, that her family was safe..

"You said you would protect them! You said they were safe!"

Red eyes lock onto the Queen, the woman's face as stoic as ever but the woman's heart aching with regret.

"I received a call two days ago from the guard who was left stationed at your siblings house. Apparently Killian leaked their whereabouts to Jefferson just before he perished. I have been trying to rectify the problem since.."

"Well you FAILED!"

Victoria roars her fury, the air stilling and area mute of sound. The Queens eyes narrow at Victoria's outburst, Snow fidgeting slightly at the rising tension.

"I will _rectify the problem_ as you so put it! _I_ will save my family!"

Victoria squeezes the phone so hard it snaps in two before the metal and plastic is thrown at the stranger beyond the gates.

"I took the call now fuck off!"

The strange man simply stares a moment before heeding her command and retreating into the darkness of the trees, a bomb still strapped to his chest.

"Victoria, return to the war chamber and we will discuss strategy.."

"Strategy?! There's nothing to discuss! He asked me to go alone and I will because if he catches a whiff of you following me, he'll slaughter my entire family!"

The Queen steels herself, her chin lifting slightly.."Regardless, we will discuss our options in the war chamber, now!"

They stare at one another, a heated battle of silence between them until Victoria hisses through clenched teeth and begins to pull her demon forward..She needs to get her family back now, or she wont get them back at all..

Her face and limbs begin to crack as she turns towards the gates, her mission clear but suddenly a gasp pushes passed pale lips, her features cracking back into their human form. She stumbles slightly, turning around and reaching up her spine. She pries an empty metal dart from skin and refocuses wide eyes on the glowing blue handgun gripped in the Queens hand. A crippling betrayal begins to form within her heart, her eyes welling up with tears before she quickly looks around, Snow and Emma just as shocked as she is but the Queen staring with hard defiance. Anger quickly retakes control, Victoria attempting a second time to pull her demon but two more blue rounds are emptied into her chest.

Victoria gasps for air, her legs giving way as the sedative slowly takes its toll. Glazed tortured eyes peer up at the steely monarch, a tear slowly rolling down Victoria's cheek as she crashes to the pebbles face first. Her heart aches, her soul screaming painfully at what her life mate has done, at what Regina will ultimately cause. All she hears before the darkness drags her under is her sisters petrified scream echoing around her..


	58. Chapter 58

_AN:Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! We're getting very close to the end now so wont be long before the next chapter is posted.._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Blood and Gore..**_

* * *

The all to familiar hum of lights and the firm mattress pressing into her back has Victoria groaning frustrated. Dilated blue eyes slip open, the white walls of her cell blinding her slightly as she steadily props herself onto one elbow. The drugs in her system still keep her mind fuzzy, and for a minute, she feels numb to her growing anger.

"I'm Glad your finally awake."

Victoria refocuses, glaring at a stoic Ruby whose occupying the cell across from hers. Victoria quickly takes note of no Henry, the boy probably moved so he wouldn't be forced to witness her go crazy when she wakes up, but why is Ruby still here?..

"The Queen brought you here last night and vaguely told me what happened. She thought I could help talk some sense into you."

Victoria scowls, rising to her feet and quickly grabs the bars. She pulls with all her might, her arms straining and a forced groan pushed passed pink lips, but as hard as she may try, the bars refuse to bend. She screeches frustrated, ramming her shoulders into the metal and kicking out.

"Victoria that's not going to work! You need to chill out!"

"Chill out?! Jefferson has my family you idiot! He warned me that if I didn't go to him he'd.."

Victoria pauses, frustrated tears sealed within rage filled eyes. Ruby slides against the bars of her cell, a grim look on pale features.

"I know. But the Queen is right. If you go to him without a plan and no backup, he'll just kill you and then kill your family regardless. You know how fucking crazy he is so don't let him bait you."

Fire ignites in blue eyes, the mention of Regina re-sparking Victoria's fury.."The fucking bitch doesn't get to decide my fate! She doesn't get to play with my family's lives just so she can save face! I don't care if she looks weak, this has nothing to do with her!"

Ruby frowns.."Yes it does. Shes your life mate Victoria, shes your partner. Whatever choices you make, it effects her just as equally."

Victoria chuckles bitterly.."Try telling her that! The choice shes made now is to shoot me and lock me up instead of letting me rescue my family!"

"She is your family!"

"NO SHES NOT!"

Ruby startles, Victoria's heavy breathes bouncing off the walls.

"After what shes done there's no coming back from this! My dad and my sister are probably dead because Regina was thinking more about her pride then her soulmate! I'm sick of suffering because of what shes done and Im sick of fucking forgiving her!"

Blue eyes flicker red, Victoria pulling her demon forward but the drugs in her system seem to be making it hard for her to trans mutate. Her fangs and claws slip free but that's as far as she gets before she panting and sitting herself down on the bed. A shaky hand presses against raven hair and she grits her teeth. She cant believe shes here again, under Regina's thumb and powerless. She thought things were good, she thought they were back on track but it seems Regina will never really trust anyone. The woman should have said something about Jefferson, they should have discussed what happened days ago when Lisa first went missing, but yet again Regina has to be the Queen and go it alone.

Ruby sighs, shaking her head weakly.."Shes only trying to do whats best for you Victoria.."

"I'm not fucking five! I'm an adult and a fucking Archdemon! I don't need protecting.." Blue eyes glance around.."If you call this protection anyway!"

"When you love someone, sometimes you can hold on too tight and not realize your hurting them."

Victoria bites her cheek.."Since when are you on Regina's side anyway!"

"I'm not on anyone's side, I just want to make sure my friend isn't making a big mistake by pushing away the people she loves."

"The people I love are probably dead!"

Ruby groans frustrated, flopping down onto her bed and rests a hand over weary eyes.."There's no talking to you when your like this. Just calm down and think before you go trying to rip those bars off again."

Victoria ignores the lounging wolf and spends the next hour trying to rip the metal from her cell. Sweat pours from her brow, flush cheeks hot and damp as Victoria finally gives up her escape and collapses on the marble floor. Her aching back presses against the cool wall, her head pounding and inflamed hands shaking slightly. Its no use, the bars have only budged an inch and every time she pushes herself, she feels increasingly dizzy and the need to thrown up is intense.

Her mind replays the last telephone conversation she had with her sister and she cant help a weak sob breaking free. Shes never going to see them again, shes never going to hold her nephew in her arms or have another family Christmas back at her parents house.

Ruby sits up, watching grimly as Victoria curls in on herself and cries into her knees.."Victoria.."

The metal door to the cell block suddenly opens, elite quickly opening Ruby's cell and ushering the confused brunette out of the room. A second later, the Queen is gliding into the white walled space and the secure door is closed behind her.

Brown eyes cling to her sobbing mate, the Queens heart heavy with regret before she disappears in wisps of white smoke and suddenly appears within Victoria's cell. The woman stands a moment, lingering outside the girls bubble of despair before timidly sitting beside her.

"Victoria.."

"Are they dead?"

The Queen pauses, angry red rimmed eyes lifting from Victoria's lap and staring intently. The royal shuffles slightly but maintains her focus.

"I do not know. Myself and the council are close to enacting a plan that may help retrieve them. Granny has an informant in Jefferson's ranks, but she said the boy hasn't checked in yet."

"And me?"

The Queen frowns.."What about you?"

"Are you just going to keep me locked up like some animal?! Or am I actually allowed to help save my family?!"

Red lips purse, a flicker of irritation passing through brown eyes.."You are in this cell because you acted irrationally yesterday. You not only endangered your own life but almost endangered the lives of millions of my kin."

"What?!"

"If you had left to face Jefferson alone, you would have certainly walked into a trap and been captured. He then would have killed your blood kin and ripped any information out of your mind. You know much about us Victoria and the filth would have used that to kill many."

Blue eyes look away irritated, Victoria grinding her teeth because Regina is right, if she would have flown off to fight Jefferson alone, she would have been killed or captured and the crazy man would have probably killed Lisa anyway. Even though the Queen is right, the stubborn side of Victoria clings on and she quickly gets to her feet to put some distance between the two women.

"Shes probably dead because of you! Because you didn't tell me when she went missing!"

The Queen features soften.."I thought I had the situation handled.."

"WELL YOU DIDN'T!"

Tears pour from frustrated blue eyes.

"This is your fault again! I'm sick of you making my life worse! I keep suffering because you continue to keep secrets from me! We're supposed to be life mates, we're supposed to tell each other everything, and just when I think we're getting somewhere, you ruin things again and again!"

Victoria sits on the edge of the bed, wiping away the endless amount of tears slipping down heated cheeks.

"I cant do this anymore. I thought I could make this work but..I was just kidding myself."

The Queen quickly sits beside her, eyes wide and slightly panicked.."My love, I am only trying to protect you."

"But there's no trust between us Regina. Every time I think we're good, some new secret slips out and I'm the one that ends up suffering."

"You think what I did last night didn't effect me?! You think I like shooting my life mate and locking her up?!"

Victoria refocuses on narrow eyes, her anger settling at the sincere truth spilling from the emotional Queen. She knows Regina cares about her, but they're from different worlds. The woman's idea of protecting the ones she loves is to drug and lock them up. Victoria sighs wearily, her throbbing skull finally mellowing.

"Then just let me help."

The Queen softens, releasing a sigh of her own and summons a crystal flute full of blood into her hand. The swirls of white fade from the limb before the beverage is passed to Victoria's hands.

"I never said you could not help, I simply ask that we come up with a strategy with little risks involved."

Victoria fiddles with the glass, her stomach rumbling and fangs slipping forward at the smoky sweet blood lingering under her nose.

"There isn't a way we can save Lisa and the others without risks. I have to find them on my own for my family's sake. I can signal you or something when I'm in trouble."

The Queen gently pushes the glass up to pink lips and watches with a hint of woe as the red liquid is consumed.

"I am sorry, but that is not an option. I will right my mistakes beloved, and I will return with your blood kin. You do not know this but I made a promise to myself to be better for you, this is the only way I know how to keep you safe, you just have to trust in me like you used to."

Victoria frowns, panicking a little when her breathing labors and her eyes are gradually unable to focus on Regina's grim expression. Quickly the glass is taken from her hand and she cries out, weakly pummeling the vampire Queen with angry limp fists.

"Why do you..Keep doing this to me?!.."

The Queen quickly pulls the groaning weak body into her arms and holds on tight, tears slipping down cold cheeks.

"Because..I love you too much."

Victoria whines before yet again, she slips into darkness...

* * *

 _That Night:_

"Victoria?..."

Victoria rouses from her drug induced sleep, a heavy groan vibrating around her cell before there's a prick on her arm and a sudden burst of energy has her gasping. Blue eyes fly open and she bolts upright, her heart racing.

"Wh..What the hell was.."

She frowns, focus darting from an empty needle to a stoic Snow stood by her bedside. She notes the bars of her cell have retracted into the roof and two elite stand guard at the open doorway to the cell block.

"I need you to come with me."

Without another word, the council woman heads for the exit, Victoria dragging herself to her feet and following warily. She notes the lack of eye contact from Snow, the lack of presence around the entrance hall and through the corridors until eventually, they stop outside a ballroom Victoria's rarely been in before. Her stomach churns violently as her nose picks up a whiff of blood, but the cry of a baby has blue eyes popping out of their sockets. Before Snow has a chance to turn the door handle, Victoria's pushing passed and rushing into the ballroom type chamber.

"Oh my god.."

Victoria sprints over to Lisa, the grubby looking woman sat down in a plush chair and holding a stirring baby in her arms. The woman's husband Mick sits on the arm of the chair, Lisa's tear stained cheek leaning into the mans side. The pair look like hell, their clothes are torn and bloody, Mick's right arm is burnt and Lisa's leg seems to be torn up badly.

Lisa refocuses, wide eyes releasing more tears as she stumbles to her feet with help from her husband. Victoria crashes into her sister, mindful of the baby between them and lets the woman sob on her shoulder.

" _Shhh_..Your okay, your safe now I promise."

"Wh-Whats ha-happening?"

Completely oblivious to the pair, The Queen, Emma and Snow linger in the background, allowing the family a moment alone.

Victoria pulls back, wiping away her sisters tears as Mick tentatively takes his son from Lisa's shaking arms.

"I'll explain everything later, all that matters is that your okay."

A watery smile slips onto pink lips, glassy blue eyes refocusing on the fussy baby in Mick's arms. Victoria cant help an alleviated chuckle. Regina actually got her family back, everyone's actually okay.."Where's dad?"

When there's only deathly silence, Victoria's smile slips, alarmed eyes refocusing on her distraught sister.

"He, he's still there Vic.."

Victoria quickly whirls, the trio of vampires stood at a distance and unable to look her dead in the eye.

"Where is he?!"

The Queen sighs weakly and can no longer isolate herself from her angry mate. Heels click forward, hesitant to get too close but the Queens mask of indifferent slides into place.

"Victoria it is to dangerous.."

"Bullshit! Tell me where he is and I'll go get him myself!"

The Queen raises her chin, a calm look in brown eyes.

"No."

Victoria snarls, her fangs slipping free but a sudden knock on the door has her reigning in her temper. An elite quickly enters, an I-pad in his hands as he bows to the Queen.

"Apologies your majesty but Jefferson wishes to speak with the Archdemon through secure channels."

The soldier presents the I-pad but Snow quickly intercepts, tapping the screen a few times before a large monitor hung on the side wall flickers to life. They all approach the screen just as Jefferson's smirking image appears.

"Well here we are again Victoria. You chose not to listen to me the first time, so I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Jefferson steps out of shot revealing Victoria's father on his knees, tied and gagged. The man stares at the camera wearily, his face beaten and body bloody.

"DAD!"

Mick quickly grabs his hysteric wife, Lisa crumbling to the floor and holding her crying baby against her chest. Victoria simply stares at the screen, her face frozen with mixture of shock and anguish.

The Queen quickly grabs the pad off Snow.."You will not lay another hand on that man or.."

"Shut it whore or I'll rip out his heart right now!"

The Queen scowls, Jefferson approaching Victoria's father from behind and tugging on the mans ragged hair.

"Now, I don't want to hear anybody else except my demon friend, am I clear?"

"Jefferson...Please.."

Victoria realizes how weak she sounds but she doesn't care, all she cares about is getting her dad back.

"I gave you a choice to save them once, instead your Queen ransacked my favorite hideout and killed a lot of my men."

"But that wasn't me I..I wasn't part of that!"

Jefferson chuckles darkly, sliding out his sleek silver sword from its sheath.."You know, when we first met I was fascinated with you. I planned so many attacks on vampire boarders just to see how you worked, planted countless spies to find out your strengths and weaknesses. Then I find out you shack up with the Vampire Whore even after she beat the shit out of you daily. It was entertaining watching you suffer day in day out, and the game was fun while it lasted, but now your starting to piss me off."

Victoria panics as Jefferson pulls back her fathers head and positions the sliver blade at the mans throat.

"Wait! Just..Please, you can have me! I'm coming alone right now!"

He smirks.."Too late."

Slowly the sliver steel carves into flesh, the shiny metal disappearing as a fountain of red flows over the blade and the serrated edge slices back and forward, cutting slowly into the chocking mans windpipe.

Victoria can't move, Lisa's frantic screaming, the baby's frantic cries, the Queens furious words directed at Jefferson are all muffled. She watches as her fathers eyes roll back, his head finally severed from his body before both body parts thump to the bloody concrete.

A smug Jefferson simply wipes his bloodied blade on the dirty shirt of Victoria's decapitated father, crimson spray having reached his neck and chin as he stares into the camera smirking.

"I'll see you soon demon."

The picture abruptly goes black, Lisa throwing up as Mick quickly hands their wailing baby to Snows awaiting arms.

Victoria still stares at the blank screen, her shock not yet subsiding as a gentle hand lands on her cheek and glassy brown eyes block her view.

"I..I'm so sorry my love."

Victoria inhales sharply, tears rolling down and over cold fingers resting on her cheeks. She cant stop replaying the scene in her head, she cant stop the guilt from invading her already battered heart before finally, it all gets too much, and her heart shatters.

A vivid darkness and whirling anger has Victoria pulling from Regina's touch and pacing towards the large stain glass window at the back of the hall. She will get her revenge, if its the last thing she does..

The startled people in the room watch anxiously as Victoria's human form suddenly cracks and reshapes itself drastically. Emma quickly drags both Mick and Lisa towards the wall, Snow joining them and getting out of the way of the fully formed Archdemon taking up half of the ballroom.

"Victoria stop!"

The Queen quickly runs forward, intending to leap onto the demons back but a harsh claw slams into her, pinning her struggling body to the floor. Victoria glares at the woman under her and roars savagely, spittle flying from serrated teeth and a subtle fire igniting in the back of the demons throat.

"Victoria!"

Red eyes snap up, first scrutinizing a panicking Snow before sliding to her terrified sister. The baby in Snows arms wails, Mick shielding his wife protectively from the dangerous demon as Emma slowly pulls her gun.

Victoria peers back down, noting the Queen isn't angry but is genuinely scared of her. This just hurts and angers Victoria more so with a growl, shes smashing through the stain glass window, taking off and flying into the distance. Her fathers death continues to repeat in her mind, the images of barrels behind Jefferson having her banking left and flapping her wings furiously. She remembers the specific symbols etched into the metal, It was where her very first mission took place, of course he'd go back there. A vicious roar rumbles the sky as a powerful body soars into the darkness above the clouds..


	59. Chapter 59

_AN:Thank you all for your comments and for sticking with this story. We're almost at an end now so I just wanted to say a special thank you to Sammii16 aka Raye, Fate is worse than death a.2 and Regalshome for your continued positive comments since the very beginning. I know Ive taken my time with this fic so thank you everyone for your patience.._

 _So without further ado, lets continue.._

* * *

That smell, the putrid smell of wet dog fills her nostrils, the anger coursing through her veins pushing aside all reason. She knows its a trap but she doesn't care, she only cares about one thing, and that's killing Jefferson..

Victoria swoops below the clouds, her keen eyesight picking apart the Harris Warehouse below and she growls. Dozens of men and women are dotted around the crumbling building, unaware that death is soon to descend from above.

Victoria collapses her wings, letting her body plummet. Just as she gets far enough from the ground, powerful wings reopen and fire from serrated jaws incinerates half a dozen soldiers. She hovers in place, searing flames scorching the screaming men and woman who try to find cover.

Finally after a few minutes the chaos dies down and Victoria lands on scorched earth with a tremble. A vicious grumble vibrates around the area, the stench of burnt fur overpowering but she pushes passed it. Red eyes scrutinize the main entrance to the warehouse. She maybe furious but shes not stupid, so instead Victoria inhales deeply, exhaling a funnel of purple fire through the darkened entrance doors. Purple flames spread throughout the building like wildfire, incinerating anything and everything in its path, windows shatter in a haze of violet before finally she pulls back, scrutinizing and listening.

She smells freshly burning meat and guesses she must have barbecued a few lycans who were trying to ambush her from inside. But still she wont be happy until she knows Jefferson is dead for sure, so with a grunt, Victoria shoves her way into the blackened building, walls crumbling under the pressure as she stalks the narrow halls down into the pits of the warehouse.

After ripping a couple of surviving Lycans apart, Victoria finds herself in a large chamber, holes in the walls and the stench of rotting meat all around her. Red eyes slide shut, the memory of her and Emma fighting Lycans and saving David flashes in her mind. She almost smiles at how far they've all come but a falling rock has her eyes snapping open and quickly refocusing. A man clad in black leathers slowly approaches her, his hands raised slightly but Victoria tenses. In the mans hand she spots a trigger, the end of the small device blinking a faint red and she growls.

"Jefferson said you would come. He also told me to tell you that this time, you'll be fighting fair.."

The mans thumb suddenly presses the trigger, a beeping rapidly growing in sound and wide red eyes lock onto dozens of plastic C4 strapped to the columns in the room. She roars, attempting to launch herself up and out of the roof but fire rips through stone and metal crunches down from above.

Her body burns, her plated armour only doing so much before the pain gets too much and she feels herself slipping. Stone and metal collapse on top of her, dust and fire making it hard for her to breathe as she tries to claw her way to the moonlit surface. Her body snaps and rips, her painful wails warping into agonized screeches until finally, Victoria claws herself free with bloody hands and drags her naked body out of the debris.

She cant help her tears falling, she cant help feeling overwhelming guilt, not just for her father, but for Regina. The woman's terrified face flashes in her mind and Victoria whimpers, whispering her apology to the gravel. She crawls forward, bloody and dusty, unaware of several men stood at a distance, one in particular smirking as he slowly pulls his sleek silver sword.

"I'm glad you made it out. It would have been no fun otherwise."

Jefferson chuckles, approaching a dazed Victoria and grabs a mass of dark hair. She screeches as he drags her forward, throwing her to the dirt and waves his sword over her broken body.

"This men, this is what the Vampire Whore expects us to be afraid of. A weak, pathetic little girl that's a very long way from home. Well now I'll show you we don't have to bow to this thing or to the Vampire Queen! The demon has managed to poison Granny's mind but mine is clear, we will win this war!.."

Jefferson swiftly kicks Victoria onto her back and she splutters painfully. Hazy blue eyes peer up as the cold tip of Jefferson's sword presses against her chest.

"..And it all starts with you dead."

He grins and for a spit second, Victoria forgets about the pain, forgets about the hired guns behind her and slaps the sword to one side, launching to her feet. Razor sharp claws break through her fingernails as she lunges forward, but shes stopped abruptly, something keeping her body at a distance from the grinning man. Blue eyes slide down, half of the silver sword buried within her stomach. It twists slowly and that's when the pain finally breaks through her shock.

Victoria cries out, grabbing the serrated blade but Jefferson quickly rips the sword back through and Victoria tumbles to the floor. Blood seeps from between her fingers, spilling out onto the broken shards of glass and concrete under her. Her mind drifts to her family, to Regina and to all the people shes met this past year. There's so much she regrets, so much she should have done differently and for the first time, shes actually afraid of dying. A year ago it would have been a godsend. All of the training and torture she'd been put through made her crave it, but now she realizes she needs to be here, Lisa needs her, especially now that their father is gone. Then there's Regina, she cant believe she said the woman wasn't family. Yes Regina can be a blind, cold hearted bitch, but she knew that before they became life mates. Shes messed things up yet again but this time, it may well cost her her life.

"Is that it? I thought an Archdemon was supposed to be fearsome. The tales speak of this undying beast but all I see is a little girl playing war. You know.."

Jefferson stalks forward, Victoria clawing at the dirt and dragging her body towards what might be her savior.

"..I cant wait to send your head back to your Queen. With you being life mates and all, she might just let me cut her head off too so you don't have to be apart."

Jefferson laughs, standing at Victoria's side as she drags herself onto her hands and knees. She pants heavily, narrow blue eyes glaring up at the man.

"You know..You talk..too much.."

Victoria launches to her feet, Jefferson stepping back and launching his blade through her chest, she gasps, gritting crimson teeth and screams as she pushes further onto the blade. As soon as shes close enough, Victoria swings the large shard of glass in her hand at the mans neck. It slices straight through vulnerable flesh, Jefferson's eyes flying open wide as he quickly grasps is throat, blood spilling over dirty hands and leaking from his gasping mouth.

Victoria barely stands but pushes herself to do so out of pride. She watches with a scowl as Jefferson topples to the gravel, writhing with sick gurgles as wide panicked eyes stare at her. She ignores the sudden sound of vehicles and shouting around her, her focus solely on the man as Jefferson's struggles finally give and his dead eyes are left staring at her.

Short and sweet, but finally its over..

Victoria lets her body fall, her back slapping against the ground but subsequently forcing the sword back through her body. She doesn't even react, her legs and arms numb, the blood at the back of her throat building and darkened vision confirming her fears for the final time. Lights shine from above, helicopters and gunshots echoing around her until a hazy image pulls into focus. She refocuses on angry emotional eyes lingering above, a gentle hand landing on her cheek until Snow also appears by her side.

Angry voices, panicked voices and furious screams are muffled, Victoria continuing to focus on glassy brown eyes as they continue to stare back with so much anguish, it hurts her heart more than the sword stabbed through it. She wants to say shes sorry, she wants to thank Snow for all the woman's done, she wants to ask they look after Lisa, but for what seems like her ninth and final time, blue eyes slide shut, and Victoria's battered heart stops beating..

* * *

 _Its not really what she expected, the void, the nothingness..She was expecting to see her parents, expecting to see something, perhaps pearly white gates or fire and brimstone but..nothing..That's until..._

...First its a tingling, a very faint tingling that almost feels like an electric shock. Then a deep and powerful cold sets in, enough that it would make any Eskimo shiver. After that, she feels as light as a feather, almost as if shes floating towards the sky and out into space.

White noise makes her nauseous, but underneath it there's a faint voice, a heaviness on her chest..if that is her chest..Victoria whines softly, the nagging voice getting louder and various bumps and prods popping up around her body. She shifts, groaning a little more assertively and mentally complains. If this is heaven, shes seriously disappointed..

"VICTORIA!"

A harsh slap ricochets off the walls, blue eyes groggily sliding open and Victoria groaning. Her cheek stings like a bitch, her whole body as hot as fire, her heart racing almost as if shes drank too many energy drinks. Suddenly someone laughing lands on top of her, curious blue eyes sliding around the preparation chamber in Barthmont Palace. Shes laying on plush pillows on a stone podium in the center of the chamber. She glances down at the black transparent sheet that's been draped over her body and then to several dozen candles that encircle the bed. An unfathomable amount of red roses carpet the black marble floor around her which has her frowning slightly.

"I cant believe it worked! I knew that black gunk was going to help! I told them it would work but Granny's stubborn as shit!.."

"Ruby?"

Ruby pauses, pulling back from her hug and smiles brightly at confused blue eyes.

"You were dead! But I brought you back!"

Victoria groans.."Dead? Again?"

"Yep! We should start a resurrection club."

Ruby quickly digs into her pocket, pulling out a familiar black vial. Victoria's senses explode, her eyes wide, the sickeningly spicy scent of Archdemon blood making her a little nauseous.

 _ **"Blood is the key.."**_

Vala's words echo in her mind, the hazy memory only there for a few seconds before it fades again. The age old Archdemon prophecized her fate. She kept Ruby close and in the end, it was her supposed enemy who saved her life..

"I was digging through vampire archives and saw it was mentioned in a recent entry. I didn't know exactly what it was at first, but it smells just like you so I put two and two together and well.."

"Wait wait.." Victoria pulls herself up with a groan and dangles her shaky legs over the side of the stone bed.."You were digging through Vampire archives? And no offense, but why aren't you not a cell?"

Ruby shifts uneasy, Victoria frowning as the brunette sighs weakly.

"Since you _ugh_..Well technically died four days ago, the Queen has kinda hid herself away in her study. She hasn't seen of spoken to anyone and quite frankly, its worrying everyone."

"Why?"

"The council don't know how to run her territory alone and the other Vampires are kinda falling apart without her. If it wasn't for Granny protecting her boarders, many Lycan rebels would have taken Vampire territory by now and the balance would have shifted."

Shes only been dead four days and the worlds already gone to shit..Victoria sighs, massaging her fuzzy head.."Where's my family?"

"Lisa, Mick and the baby are still in the palace. Your sister hasn't spoken either since your _ugh_.." Ruby looks around at the roses and candles.."..Since your funeral."

"I better go tell her I'm fine then..And that me dying is a regular occurrence."

Victoria slips from the bed but her knees give out and Ruby quickly grabs her waist.

"Whoa hold up there. You've been dead for days remember. You shouldn't be walking around. We need to get you to the infirmary."

"So your allowed to walk around the palace now?"

"Yeah, Henry and Granny too, but I don't suppose the Queen really cares."

Victoria slowly regains her senses, her heart slow in beat but she can feel a blinding ache surfacing and thinks maybe its Regina's heart worming its way back into hers. Shes still angry at the woman for what shes done, but she'll sort all of that mess out later. First she has to see her sister.

"Ruby can you take me to my sister please?"

Ruby smiles gently and pulls Victoria onto her hip.."Sure bestie."

Victoria grins.."Bestie?"

"Course. Or maybe because I saved your life you can start calling me savior."

"I'm sorry but who killed Jefferson again?"

Ruby chuckles, pulling a limping Victoria towards the chamber doors.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Several hours later, and after much tears and explanations, Victoria exits one of the guest bedchambers with a sigh. The door clicks shut behind her and she rubs at her aching heart. Lisa and Mick had many questions, many many questions, mainly about her turning into some freakishly bloodthirsty dragon. But Victoria had sat through them, finally explaining everything to whats left of her family.

She had told them about the Queen and their relationship, how the royal used to torture her, how they eventually fell in love and what may happen now. Victoria wants to move away, stay with Lisa and protect her family but infuriatingly Lisa had said nothing, just sat there bouncing baby James and concentrating on the tiny face staring up at her. So Victoria thought it was best she leave them to process the information. Its not everyday you find out Vampires and Werewolves are real and that your little sister can transform into a dragon.

She looks down the vacant hallway, slowly making her way towards the Queens private study. Ruby said this place has gone to shit, but she cant leave the Queen grieving, she has to set things at least half right before she leaves. Victoria walks through the empty entrance hall, a shiver snaking up her spine. Shes never seen it so empty and cold..

Victoria hesitates at the thick wooden doors, her hand raised to knock but she pauses and places an ear to the wood. A subtle murmuring echos from within, Victoria frowning slightly.

Gently the door is pushed open and Victoria slips into the study. Blue eyes instantly lock onto the lone figure sat in the chair by the fireplace. Steady flames burn in the charred grate, dismal and red rimmed eyes staring into the orange light and oblivious to their surroundings. Victoria's heart pangs painfully at the sight of the defeated Queen. Not only does the woman look like shes been crying for days, Regina is almost sickly thin, her eyes bloodshot and posture slumped as if a heavy weight is set on her shoulders.

The Queen mumbles to herself faintly and Victoria cant hold back any longer. She heads over to the woman, slowly kneeling by the side of the chair and stares into vacant brown eyes.

"Regina?"

The Queen continues her mind numbing stare at the flames so Victoria gently places a hand on the woman's thigh.

"Regina?...Regina?"

Victoria shakes the woman's knee until finally, bloodshot eyes slide to her.

"Regina..."

"You come to me again?.." Bloodshot eyes water.."But I confess I deserve this..I deserve your punishment.."

Victoria frowns slightly, tears silently rolling down the Queens gauntly white cheeks.

"I did not deserve such a pure soul, I only taint what is around me and I deserve to die alone in my misery."

"Regina you don't deserve to die alone. You've made mistakes, but so would anyone if they've been through what you have."

A sob rips from pale lips.

"No, I have no excuses. You are dead because of me. I betrayed and lied to you when I should have cared and loved you. I deserve my fate...I just hope you can forgive me in the afterlife, and then we can finally be at peace my love."

A gentle tear escapes woeful blue eyes and Victoria sighs weakly.."You did terrible things to me Regina, you kept saying you would change, that you would be better for me, for us, but it was never enough. My dad died because..because.."

Gentle sobs echo around the room, the Queen slumping forward slightly and trying to hide her misery.

Victoria stares, her sentence falling short. She was going to say because Regina wouldn't listen, because the woman locked her in a cell, but she finally realizes shes been short sighted. It was Jefferson's fault, not Regina's. She wishes her dad was still alive, she wishes her mum was too, but fate is a bitch and no matter what, her parents wouldn't want her to be bitter and full of anger, they'd want her to live her life, to look after her family and be happy.

"..My dad died because of Jefferson. Yes I'm still angry but, I need time to think things through properly."

Brown eyes peer up and gently, Victoria wipes away a tear. There's a pause before the Queen gasps, her eyes growing wide as a shaky hand moves to touch her bony cheek. Regina gazes at the woman below her, the same shaky hand hesitantly reaching forward until cold fingertips brush against Victoria's warm cheek.

The Queen launches to her feet with a wobble, her hands grabbing the back of the chair fiercely for support as she stares horrified at the girl rising to her feet.

"What is this?!"

Victoria smiles weakly.."I think I just used up my ninth life."

The Queen's breaths are shaky, her eyes darting around Victoria's black funeral dress erratically.."N-No..This cannot be. I felt you leave me."

The Queen places a shaking hand on her rapidly beating heart until suddenly a mass of blond curls dashes into the study.

"My Queen! Victoria's body's been taken from the.."

Emma slides to a screeching stop, wide green eyes clinging to a smiling Victoria.

"Hey Emma."

Victoria waves a little, Emma's focus flickering from the girl to the uneasy Queen.

"You..But.."

Without another word, Emma quickly runs out of the study, her face paler than normal. Victoria chuckles weakly, her focus sliding back to her shell shocked Queen.

"I meant what I said Regina. I need space for a while. When things have settled and your feeling better, we can talk again and work stuff out. Until then, I'm taking my sister and her family back to England. I'll have London's sanctuary contact you when I'm ready."

Victoria carefully approaches the skittish Queen, gently placing a tender kiss on the woman's tear stained cheek before heading out of the study..

* * *

 _AN: I really wanted to show how much The Queen has been broken down in this chapter. It also wasn't easy to write because a few months ago I was toying with the idea of killing Victoria off and ending it here but that would have left sooo many loose threads, and also it would have been very anticlimactic.._

 _One last chapter and I should be updating pretty soon. Please review/Comment, Id like to know what you guys think :)_


	60. Chapter 60

One hundred and sixty eight days, four hours and twenty minutes. That's how long its been since Victoria left Barthmont and returned to England with Lisa. For the first couple of months, she tried to keep herself and her family together, tried to forget about Barthmont and subsequently, her life mate. But as Winter turned into spring, then spring into summer, Victoria grew lonely. She unintentionally beats herself up about it everyday, trying to convince the loneliness that she has Lisa, she even has the Queens spies constantly watching her, who in turn, don't think she knows about, but she does because shes not stupid..

"Victoria get down here! Its your damn party!"

Victoria checks herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes a smoky purple that match her tight violet dress and cropped black jacket.

When they had returned to England, Lisa had packed up her old life and moved to the suburbs in Cumbria. The rent isn't the cheapest, but an anonymous source has promptly paid several years ahead of time so all they really have to worry about is food and bills. They all know who the anonymous source is, and after one hell of an argument about whether they should accept it, Lisa finally won and Victoria had been grouchy for weeks.

But all that aside, Victoria's back to doing bar work, but shes also a part time bouncer after she sniffed out drugs on some drunkards and through them out on their asses when they tried starting a fight with the manager. This has given her some extra cash, so shes been happily spending it on her rapidly growing nephew.

"Hurry up Vic! You've got guests to greet!"

Blue eyes roll.."Coming!"

Victoria inhales deeply before releasing a shaky breath. On her last birthday she was in some god forsaken place ripping lycans apart, but now she has to go and greet friends of friends, all for the sake of her sister. She didn't want to make a fuss, only wanted to have a beer or two at the pub in the town, but Lisa had to go all out. Victoria curses the party streamers and hats.

"I am _not_ wearing one.."

Victoria unlocks the bathroom door, heading passed three bedrooms before pausing at the top of the stairs. She can already hear people talking, the sound of Ed Sheeran playing in the background. With a firm grip on the banister, three inch heels slowly make their way down the stairs until they hit the wooden floor at the bottom. Victoria hesitantly makes her way into the kitchen, greeting several people from work and several of her sisters friends.

After an hour and several beers, Victoria relaxes a bit. She ignores the taste of ash flavored beer like she's had to do for the past five months. Without Snows concoction, everything has tasted vile. Lisa had tried to cook nice things for her but she could only imagine what they tasted like.

In the background the doorbell rings and Lisa slides passed, handing Victoria another beer.."I'll get it."

"So your not thinking about moving out?"

Victoria refocuses on a tall red head, the woman a bartender from work who's rapidly become a good friend due to her passion and fiery personality.

"I dunno, probably not."

"You need some space of your own Vic, how old are you now? Thirty?"

"Cheeky bitch."

The red head laughs, Victoria chuckling but her reasons are clear. She wont be going anywhere for a while.

"Vic you've got another guest to greet."

"Jesus Lisa, how many people did you invite? I don't even know half of them."

Lisa smirks, pulling her sister through the packed kitchen and dining room. Victoria's led towards the living room, frowning slightly through her smile.

"What are we doing?"

Lisa pulls the door open, pulling a chuckling Victoria in behind her as a regal woman in a black blazer and red knee high dress hesitantly turns to address them.

Victoria freezes, the door shutting behind the two sisters but all shes focused on is chocolate eyes that aren't quite able to meet her.

"Regina? How..?"

Victoria whirls, scowling at her sister.

"What the hell have you done! I told you.."

Quickly Lisa is picking up a cushion from the sofa and bashing Victoria around the head with it. Victoria stumbles backwards at the impact, a hand clasped in slightly tousled hair.

"What the hell?!.."

Lisa pounces forward, the pillow bouncing off a cowering Victoria's head several times as the startled Queen quickly takes a step back from the manic sibling. The onslaught finally stops and Victoria almost finds herself cowering behind a wide eyed Regina.

"Shut up and listen! I'm sick of you moping around the house looking like your puppy just died! Now you'll both sort this shit out because clearly it needs sorting!"

"But.."

Lisa quickly raises the pillow and Victoria cowers behind her nervous mate.

"No buts! And you.." Lisa refocuses on wide brown eyes.."You have no idea how much you hurt her..But the way she talks about you, she misses you and you need to have a proper conversation about what happened when..When we lost dad.."

The Queen avoids Lisa's grieving eyes until a gentle hand rests on her arm.

"I know what happened that night wasn't your fault. You got me and my family out so we owe you everything, but Victoria's stubborn as hell so she needs things spelling out for her.."

"Hey!"

Victoria's silence with a firm glare from her sibling. Lisa refocuses, smiling weakly at the vampire Queen.

"I forgive you your majesty."

Brown eyes gloss over with tears, Lisa nodding weakly as she slowly makes her way to the door.

"Now no arguing. I have to get back to our guests so sort your shit out and then you can have cake."

Lisa discards her pillow weapon back on the sofa, making sure its in its proper place before heading out of the room and closing the door with a click.

Brown and Blue eyes stare at the closed door in silence, Victoria shuffling out from behind the Queen and taking a long swig of her beer. She heads over to the window, glancing out and notices a small black limo and two black unmarked cars outside. She also notes the many well dressed men and women partially hidden around the street..She'll have some explaining to do if her friends catch wind, but she smiles at the thought of having friends again.

A subtle breeze wafts from behind, the smoky sweetness diving her senses crazy and the bite mark she expertly covered with makeup flares to life.

"I regret deeply what I did beloved."

Victoria sighs weakly.."Regina.."

"No I do. I have done many terrible things in my past, made many errors but this is by far the worst. I should not have confined you when your only fault was to love your father. I..I would have gladly died in his stead if it meant you were saved from heartache."

Slightly surprised, Victoria finally faces her demons, gazing into brown eyes and only seeing a heartbreaking sincerity.

"There's many things in my life I wish I could change too, but that night isn't one of them."

The Queen frowns questionably, but her features soften when a careful hand cups her cheek.

"If you didn't lock me in that cell, me and Lisa, and Mick and dad, even James, we'd all be dead, Jefferson would have killed us all because he was a psycho that wanted everyone I love dead..And eventually that would have included you."

"Please come home with me my love, I miss you more than anything."

Victoria's hand pulls back, Regina quickly craving more contact so she steps forward but a hand on her chest stops her abruptly. Pleading brown eyes look into blue, Victoria torn between her tortured Queen and the family shes sworn to protect.

"I'm sorry Regina but..I wont leave my family. I have to protect them. That's the only way to make sure their safe."

Regina's jaw quivers, Victoria panicking slightly when the woman falls to her knees and tears are released from heartbroken eyes.

"..Please don't abandon me.."

The whisper was so vulnerable, so sad, it slips under Victoria's defenses and worms its way into her heart.

"Regina I'm not abandoning you I'm just.."

Victoria pauses a moment. If she stays she'll be able to watch her sister and still talk to Regina sometimes, but maybe that's not really a solution for everybody. She knows long distance relationships never last, and so she releases a tired sigh.

"..I just have to protect them."

"I can help you.."

Victoria shakes her head weakly but the desperate Queen quickly grabs the girls hand.

"No I can! It will not be as it was before! I can change for you like I originally promised!.."

Victoria sighs heavily, slowly scooping the Queen off her knees and doesn't shrug the woman off when shes hugged.

"Trust in me one final time beloved, I swear I will be better for you."

Shes never seen the Queen so clingy, not even when they were exploring their shared memories in Životných partnerov. She knows the woman will try to change but ultimately fail due to her nature. Victoria realizes she shouldn't expect that much from the Queen, if it was the other way around, she would be telling Regina to love the person she is or to piss off. She shouldn't demand the impossible from someone who only wants to be loved, its just not right..

"Don't you dare.."

The Queen pulls back confused.

"Don't change. I love you for who you are, not for who you think you should be. We all have a good side and a bad side, especially me, and I would never ask you to change more than what you already have for me."

A watery smile slides onto red lips, the Queen gently cupping both of Victoria's cheeks.."I love you."

Victoria smiles.."I love you to."

Gently the Queen leans in, stealing a sweet kiss before the door suddenly slams open startling the pair.

"Alright you've both kissed and made up. So where's the beer at?"

Snow quickly dashes around the corner, grabbing Ruby's arm with a scowl.."Apologies your majesty. She was told to stay in the car and await your command."

"Its _my_ best friends birthday. I'm not waiting in some car with you and Emma playing who can stay silent the longest. Now where's the beer.."

Ruby quickly slips around Snows hand, heading for the kitchen. Snow hesitates a moment, looking between the pair but then quickly bows to her Queen and rushes off after the determined wolf.

Victoria cant help a small chuckle escape her. Seeing everyone again has been like a breath of fresh air, she feels a lot lighter and cant help the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to go home, to go back to where she belongs.

"I apologize but the mutt was very persistent in coming to see you."

"No ts okay. I'm..I'm glad your all here."

Red lips pull into a genuine smile, the Queen again closing the gap and stealing a gentle kiss.

Victoria watches as the regal woman scoots forward, a cold face tucking into her neck and slender fingers gripping onto the front of her dress. She wraps her arms around the woman, letting Regina get lost in her embrace before gently swaying from side to side. Her heart longs to go with the Queen, but her head keeps telling her she has to stay and look after Lisa.

"What a mess.."

" _Hmm_?"

Victoria shakes her head weakly, keeping the Queen against her.."Nothing."

They stay like that for what seems like eternity before a subtle knock and Lisa's head pops around the door.

" _Ugh_ , I'm glad you guys worked stuff out but Vic? Can you please tell your friend to get off my kitchen table, and shes drank most of the beer."

Victoria chuckles, slowly unwrapping the Queen from her arms.."Yeah I'm coming now."

Lisa smiles, disappearing from the doorway as Regina wipes her cheeks and straightens out her dress.."So..What are we to do now?"

Victoria gently grasps a slender hand, squeezing lightly.."Now we have another conversation with my sister. But hopefully without a pillow this time."

The Queen chuckles, her smile lighting up the room as shes pulled forward and escorted out into the party...

* * *

 _2 Weeks later.._

"Get the milk Vic."

The stainless steel door is pulled open, Victoria retrieving the milk and setting it on the kitchen counter.

"Mick will be home from work soon so I though maybe you'd like to come out with us and have dinner."

"No thanks, I think you three need to spend some quality time alone. You don't need me being a third wheel."

"Well then..can you maybe watch James for a bit?"

Victoria eyes her smirking sister.."I thought you were taking him with you?"

"Oh please Vic. Me and Mick haven't had a date night in months...I'll do your washing for the next week if you do."

Victoria sighs, pouting slightly at Lisa's knack for getting under her skin.."Yeah okay fine. But I have to go out soon so he'll be coming with me."

"Course. Thanks Vic."

Lisa quickly hugs her sister, sliding out of the kitchen and upstairs to get changed.

A low wining echos from the living room and Victoria quickly heads towards her restless nephew.."Hey..Whats with all the whining little man."

She gently picks the toddler up, securing him to her hip and straightens out the child's yellow and white dungarees. Light blue eyes gaze up at her, the child fumbling with her black leather jacket as she kisses the top of brown curly hair.

"Lets get a bag sorted because auntie Victoria's expected to be somewhere soon, and she cant be late."

Victoria pulls out a backpack, placing several pull up nappies, some mashed food, toys, powder and wipes inside. She then puts James in his pram and throws on her backpack. Immediately afterwards the doorbell rings and she wheels her nephew towards the front door.

"Lisa I'm going, I'll drop James off tomorrow. Have a good night!"

Lisa's head pops over the banister at the top of the stairs.."Okay, thanks again Vic. Don't stress yourself out too much."

Victoria chuckles weakly.."My entire life is stressful.."

She opens the door, a well built man wearing a blue and white suit greeting her. He bows weakly, escorting Victoria to the black unmarked car at the top of the dirt drive and puts the pram in the trunk. Victoria carefully slides into the back of the sleek Mercedes, James sitting in her lap and playing with a bunny toy. She gazes out of the black tinted window, smiling fondly at the average sized house built by the side of lake placid.

After her birthday party, she, the Queen, Lisa and Mick had all sat down and talked throughout the night. Both siblings had been relentlessly stubborn, Victoria refusing to leave her sister and Lisa trying to push her away to live their own lives. The Queen had simply sat quietly, listening for any form of compromise and suggested Lisa move again. This time though it would benefit everyone. Lisa would have her own house by lake placid, jobs for both her and Mick in the nearby town if they wanted them. And of course Victoria could visit anytime, even stay over weekends as Barthmont is only a twenty minute drive away.

The Mercedes pulls away, rolling down the drive and onto the smooth road leading up to Barthmont. Its only been a couple of days since everyone's settled but things are finally starting to look up. The Queen has regained control of her territory, Granny being a huge help and finally Regina is starting to warm to the old battle ax of a wolf. Ruby being Ruby has just left on a new mission, visiting a rogue faction of Lycans that are still loyal to a fallen Jefferson. Victoria has every faith that the brunette will come back in one piece, but shes still worried about her best friend.

Twenty minutes pass and a warm smile rolls onto pink lips. The towering gates screech open, guards aligning the drive bowing slightly as her car pulls up in front of the palace.

Her driver pulls open the door and Victoria carefully slides out, James attached to her hip. Blue eyes stare at the silver and ebony doors a moment, her mind receding to happy and sad times within these walls until James's hand lands on her cheek and the toddler babbles a few incoherent words. She smiles, kissing his forehead and heads inside.

"Victoria.."

Emma bows weakly, a small smile on the blonds lips has Victoria pulling the woman in for a hug. She feels Emma stiffen, James laughing and pulling at blond curls before they pull back.

"Its good to see you Emma."

" _Ugh_.."

The frazzled vampire clears her throat, eyes shifting downward.."Her majesty is waiting for you in her study.." Green eyes slide to the bubbly toddler staring up at her.."But I don't think she was expecting the baby."

"I know, it was a last minute emergency. Don't worry, I'll explain things to her."

Emma bows weakly, Victoria smiling as she slips passed and heads up the grand staircase. Shes missed this place, missed the smells and the people. Without realizing, shes almost jogging down the hall, shifting James on her hip as her driver quickly stumbles after her with a pram and a backpack in his arms. Shes about to burst through the wooden door when she pauses, her heart racing and palms sweaty. She hasn't talked to Regina since her birthday, but shes found herself really missing the woman.

Victoria hesitantly knocks on the door, a muffled _enter_ has her sliding inside and looking for the regal woman. She spots her mate stood by the fire, a glass apple ornament clasped in one hand. Victoria immediately recognizes the token, a gift she gave the Queen when she was allowed out of Barthmont for the first time.

The Queen turns, a warm smile rolling onto red lips but it slips slightly when brown eyes spot the toddler on Victoria's hip. The glass apple is slid back into its compartment atop the fireplace, the Queen gliding forward.

"Hey, sorry about James. My sister really needed some time with Mick and I offered to take him for the night. I hope you don't mind."

The Queen slides in next to them, gentle eyes clinging to the infant as James stare up at her. A cold finger delicately brushes against the toddlers cheek, James giggling and quickly grasping the digit. Victoria watches the woman soften greatly, the Queen almost gravitating towards the child.

"I don't mind at all."

"Here.."

Before she could give the Queen pause, Victoria's passing James into the woman's arms. The Queen stutters, her eyes wide and hands holding the child in front of her like she might break him.

Victoria chuckles weakly, gently settling James on the royals hip and squeezing Regina's arm.."Don't worry, your doing fine.."

Victoria grabs the backpack and pram off the valiant guard stood outside the door and places them by the large oak desk. James suddenly starts to stir and Victoria watches the Queens panic slowly grow.

"Just bob him up and down and hum a lullaby, I think he might be tired that's all."

The hesitant Queen nods, slowly bobbing the infant in her arms and humming a foreign melody. Victoria smiles, her heart melting at the sight. Regina is such a loving person, its just a shame its considered weakness here.

The Queen gently slides into a plush chair by the fire and stares at sleepy blue eyes.

Victoria grabs a dummy from her backpack and slides alongside the woman, gently popping the soother into James's yawning mouth. Slowly she kneels by the chair, happy at how peaceful her life mate looks.

"Motherhood suits you."

Brown eyes quickly refocus.."I'm already a mother to millions."

"I know, but I kinda just meant.."

"I know what you meant beloved. But I do not have the privilege of such things for myself. I am the Queen and I would not put my own blood in that kind of danger, I have too many enemies. Besides, I have you and this little one, I do not need anyone else."

Victoria smiles, gently taking a slender hand a pressing a light kiss to it.."And we've got you, always and forever."

The Queen gently leans down, a cold hand cupping a warm cheek as red lips press to pink.."Always and forever my love."

The flames crackle in the fireplace, the glass apple above reflecting two souls touched by shared darkness, but also by light.

There's a quiet knock at the door and Victoria hinders the Queens irritation. She rises and heads for the double doors. When Victoria pulls the door open, hesitant white eyes greet her.

"Hello Victoria, I have some urgent news for the Queen."

Victoria studies the council woman, the way Snow frowns a little and fidgets with her hands has Victoria assuming her little tranquil moment is about to be over.

"Do you want me to give her the message?"

Snow peers around Victoria, smiling slightly at the peaceful Queen gently rocking the infant in her arms.

"Okay.."

The Queen looks up from the sleeping face below as the door to her study is shut and Victoria makes her way over.

"Hey, Snow and the rest of the council need to speak with you in the war chamber. There's a little issue further upstate that needs your attention."

The Queen nods weakly, Victoria gently slipping the toddler from the woman's arms and placing him in his pram.

"It would have been prudent you come, but you already have an obligation to the young one."

"Yeah sorry, but its only for tonight, I promise."

The royal leans in, gently resting their lips together.

"I shall see you in the morning."

Victoria nods, smiling as the regal woman glides across the room and slips through oak doors. Blue eyes sweep the study before landing on the flames in the fireplace. She slips into Regina's previous chair and slumps back against the plush fabric.

Victoria never thought in a million years she would be where she is today. She didn't even think it was possible when she was first brought to Barthmont, but all of that suffering, all of that pain blossomed into something more, something she never thought she could have, love, a family, a purpose, and for the first time in her life, Victoria Anderson begins to think that everything's going to be okay...

* * *

 _AN:And that's it! Thankyou to everyone who has followed this story from wayyy back last year and to all you lovely people who dropped a comment/feedback. I really appreciate your guys support, especially for such a long fic and for the gaps in between my updates. Your all the best! Peace Out!..._


End file.
